Le prix du sang
by Mayoune
Summary: "Bonsoir, Tom". Qui est cette inconnue, apparue au soir de la bataille de Poudlard, que les plus anciens semblent connaître ? Que veut-elle ? Alors que la guerre reprend, plus terrible encore, et menace de s'étendre à l'ensemble du Royaume-Uni, chacun doit choisir son camp. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses ... Sans guide, Harry prendra-t-il les bonnes décisions ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, seuls le scénario et quelques personnages originaux sont à moi.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire, la première que je poste sur ce site, vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle deviendra, tout dépendra de l'accueil qu'elle recevra. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre !**

 **NB : Les phrases en italique sont tirées de l'oeuvre originale sans aucune modification de ma part.**

* * *

 _« Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre la bravoure._

 _« Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis._

 _« Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement._

 _« Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés._

 _« Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure._

L'annonce résonna, longuement, comme un présage de mort dans le château. La voix du Lord roulait le long des murs, s'amplifiait dans les couloirs étroits avant de se perdre dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avalée par un mur écroulé. Comme venue du fond des âges, traversant le champ de bataille, elle vint frapper chaque personne, les pétrifiant de peur.

Obéissant à son signal, les Mangemorts se retirèrent, sans un bruit, leurs longues capes les enveloppant comme les ténèbres qui émanaient d'eux. Et dans la Grande Salle, serrant contre eux les corps de ceux qui ne verraient pas l'aube se lever, les habitants de Poudlard s'autorisèrent enfin à laisser couler leurs larmes.

Sans prêter attention aux débris qui l'entouraient, indifférents aux regards haineux qu'il croisait, Drago Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs en ruine. Si le château avait toujours été un véritable labyrinthe, il était maintenant incapable de se repérer parmi ces décombres. Et, presque malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Le château, autrefois si majestueux, n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et il doutait qu'il recouvre jamais sa grandeur.

Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, frissonnant face au spectacle qui l'attendait. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'un trou béant, une horrible cicatrice qui défigurait l'immense bâtisse. Il recula de quelques pas, disparaissant dans l'ombre alors qu'il apercevait Weasley et Granger assis sur l'escalier principal. Potter n'était pas avec eux, et il en déduit que ce dernier était tombé dans le piège du Lord et était parti le rejoindre.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, ne sachant que penser. Sur son avant-bras nu, la Marque des Ténèbres le marquait à jamais comme Mangemort. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la victoire du Lord. S'il croyait fermement à la supériorité de son sang et rêvait d'un monde où les sorciers régneraient enfin, il savait que Voldemort était synonyme de terreur et de mort. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir du futur qu'il lui offrait.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un mouvement retint son attention. Une silhouette venait de se découper à l'entrée du château, dépassant lentement le pan de mur écroulé. Comme fasciné, il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle s'avançait en pleine lumière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, se dirigeant d'un pas majestueux vers la Grande Salle, qu'il put enfin mettre un visage sur l'apparition. C'était une très jeune femme, il ne lui donnait pas une vingtaine d'année. Pourtant, sa démarche froide et hautaine, son visage fermé et ses yeux noirs le subjuguèrent immédiatement. Elle était grande et portait une longue cape noire dont le capuchon, rabattu, maintenait son visage dans l'ombre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer lorsqu'elle le dépassa enfin, le cliquetis de ses talons aiguilles résonnant dans le hall détruit.

Comme pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il s'élança à sa suite, rasant les murs. Il s'arrêta une seconde en franchissant la porte de la Grande Salle, la cherchant du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la repérer, tant la foule semblait s'écarter sur son passage. Se glissant silencieusement à sa suite, il profita de l'agitation que son arrivée avait provoquée pour se rapprocher d'elle sans se faire voir. Arrivée à la hauteur du professeur McGonagall, l'inconnue mit un genou à terre et, laissant glisser son capuchon sur ses épaules, dévoila une chevelure sombre retenue en chignon. Quelques mèches folles s'en échappaient, venant chatouiller sa nuque nacrée.

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette vision. Même de dos, il pouvait deviner son maintien aristocratique. Et pourtant, alors que tout la désignait comme du sang le plus pur, elle s'agenouillait devant McGonagall, pour qui il ne ressentait que du mépris. Il put voir des larmes briller dans les yeux de la vieille femme alors que la main gantée de noir de la jeune femme se posait sur la sienne.

« - Mes hommages, professeur.

Sa voix, étonnement grave, possédait pourtant une douceur insoupçonnée ainsi qu'une autorité naturelle. Tout autour d'elle le silence s'était fait, et chacun semblait boire ses paroles.

« - C'est impossible, balbutia McGonagall, des tremblements se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

« - Me permettez-vous d'aller le saluer ?

Elle avait posé cette question de la même voix posée, relevant seulement la tête afin de fixer ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci sembla vaciller, comme assaillie par le poids des souvenirs. Elle recula d'un pas, sans pour autant cesser de fixer la jeune femme fasse à elle. Elle hocha finalement la tête, d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il en était presque imperceptible. Dans un bruissement de cape, l'inconnue se releva, faisant pour la première fois face aux regards curieux qui pesaient sur elle.

Un murmure parcourut la foule à la vision de son visage, et même Drago dut reconnaitre ne pas être insensible à sa beauté. Son port de tête altier, l'expression froide et méprisante qu'elle arborait lui rappelait sa mère et sa tante. Mais sa peau, loin de la pâleur caractéristique des Black, était au contraire délicatement nacrée. De son petit nez droit à sa bouche finement rosée, son visage reflétait une perfection rarement égalée. Ses yeux en amandes, surmontés par de longs cils, étaient d'un noir hypnotique, et lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Comme pétrifié, Drago fut incapable de bouger lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Le souffle court, il se laissa happer par ses prunelles sombres, sentant son corps se tendre sous l'intensité de l'échange. Puis, aussi soudainement que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle se détourna, le dépassant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, comme s'il n'était rien. L'échange n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde. Alors qu'il reprenait brutalement conscience de la réalité, une douleur intenable sur son avant-bras lui fit baisser les yeux. Sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait, plus noire que jamais, comme si elle s'inclinait devant une puissance supérieure.

Secouant la tête, il fit demi-tour, se fondant dans la foule, avec pour seule idée de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la Grande Salle. Quand enfin il parvint dans le hall, il inspira brutalement, laissant l'air frais emplir ses poumons. La pièce, où ce qu'il en restait, était vide de toute présence. Granger et Weasley n'étaient plus sur les marches, sûrement partis pleurer la mort de son frère. Il grimaça. Quel gâchis. En traversant la Grande Salle, il n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur l'alignement de cadavres. Les corps d'élèves qu'il connaissait. Quel gâchis que toutes ces morts.

Un léger cliquetis attira son attention. L'inconnue se trouvait en haut des marches. Sans hésiter, il se précipita à sa suite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le second étage. Une adrénaline nouvelle courait dans ses veines, le poussant à accélérer pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, passant le seuil sans aucune hésitation. Il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand un détail le frappa. Elle n'avait pas touché la poignée. La porte s'était ouverte à son arrivée, comme si le château l'avait reconnue. Il balaya cette idée stupide. Elle devait simplement connaitre des sorts plus avancés que lui. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui souffla qu'il ne lui avait pas vu de baguette.

Se glissant silencieusement à l'intérieur, il l'observa alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le lavabo central. Un réflexe le poussa à rechercher Mimi Geignarde. Elle avait disparu et, stupidement, il se demanda si on pouvait tuer un fantôme. Quand il y repensait, il avait honte de sa lâcheté et de sa faiblesse. Venir pleurer et se confier à un fantôme n'était pas digne de lui. Ce n'était pas digne du destin qui l'attendait. Il devait être plus fort, plus dur, plus froid. Plus cruel. Il n'était plus un enfant, et ferait tout pour que son père soit fier de lui.

Un sifflement le tira de ses méditations. Le lavabo s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un gouffre béant. Sans hésiter, elle sauta à l'intérieur. Il se pencha par-dessus le rebord, juste à temps pour voir le pan de sa cape disparaitre dans un tunnel se trouvant plusieurs mètres plus bas. Décidé à la suivre, il se refusait pourtant à se laisser tomber dans le vide. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, il fit apparaitre une corde qu'il accrocha à un robinet. Il descendit maladroitement au fond du trou, ne songeant même pas à se demander pourquoi il suivait une parfaite inconnue, sûrement dangereuse, dans un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard, alors qu'à l'extérieur les combats avaient peut-être déjà repris.

Parvenu dans le tunnel, il n'osa pas faire de lumière de peur de se faire repérer. Se repérant à la faible luminosité du lieu, il avança prudemment, sans prêter attention aux nombreux serpents décorant les parois. Il déglutit nerveusement en entendant des os se briser sous ses pas, se demandant brusquement ce qu'il faisait là. Décidé à être courageux une fois dans sa vie, il continua néanmoins sa progression, serrant sa baguette avec tellement de force que ses jointures en blanchissaient.

Quand il se retrouva face à l'immense squelette de serpent qui reposait dans ce lieu, il comprit enfin où il se trouvait. L'antre du basilic. La Chambre des Secrets. Tournant sur lui-même, il chercha des yeux la jeune femme qu'il suivait. Celle-ci gravissait l'escalier se trouvant derrière le basilic. Il se décida à la suivre, refusant d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Une minuscule salle se trouvait en haut des marches. Accroupi à l'entrée, Drago l'observa alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant l'autel, soufflant délicatement la poussière le recouvrant.

Elle retira lentement ses gants, dévoilant de fines mains blanches. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun de ses longs doigts n'étaient ornés de bagues, et que ses ongles n'étaient pas peints. Laissant pendre ses gants le long de l'autel, elle sortit un poignard argenté des pans de sa cape. Levant haut sa main gauche, elle prit son poignard de la droite et y traça une large entaille, laissant son sang couler librement sur l'autel.

« - Ô mon père, reconnais la pureté de mon sang, commença-t-elle à psalmodier. Accepte le sang sacré dont je te fais don et reconnait ton enfant. Ô père, accepte mon offrande et reconnais ton enfant, par le sang de celle qu'injustement on trahit.

Lorsque la dernière goutte de sang tomba sur l'autel, une fumée blanche s'éleva de celui-ci enveloppant sa main dans un nuage cotonneux. Il se dissipa progressivement, et Drago put alors voir que la coupure traversant la paume de sa main s'était entièrement résorbée. Epouvanté par cette vision, il tourna les talons et se précipita vers la sortie du tunnel, trébuchant sur les gravats qui encombraient le passage. Quand enfin il parvint à l'air libre, il se mit à aspirer l'air à grande goulée, comme privé d'oxygène depuis des heures. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

« - Evanesco, souffla-t-il.

La corde disparut et il s'enfuit, se retenant pour ne pas dévaler les escaliers. Son éducation prenait le pas sur son inquiétude, et il s'efforçait d'être celui qu'on lui avait toujours demandé d'être. Un Malefoy. Il descendit lentement l'escalier, son calme apparent seulement trahi par les battements effrénés de son cœur.

 _« Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus._

Magiquement amplifiée, la voix reprit, implacable.

 _« La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau._

La sentence frappa Drago plus sûrement qu'un coup. Potter ne s'était pas enfui, et il était convaincu que personne ne se laisserait prendre par ce mensonge éhonté. Pourtant, il ne l'en détesta que plus. Sa mort scellait son destin. Seule la victoire de Potter lui aurait permis de choisir son futur. Il n'aurait plus jamais le choix. Il redressa la tête et descendit impérieusement les marches, en vainqueur qu'il était. Il suivit la foule à travers le hall éventré jusque dans la cour où les Mangemorts les attendaient, Voldemort en tête. Dans les bras du garde-chasse, il aperçut le cadavre de Potter.

Les premiers hurlements se firent entendre. Il entendit McGonagall hurler comme un animal blessé, bientôt suivie par le reste de la foule. Aux hurlements de douleur se mêlaient les insultes envers les Mangemorts. A l'arrière de la foule, Drago devait admettre qu'il n'était pas fier. Mais il s'interdit de flancher, restant droit alors que le Lord les réduisait de force au silence, impassible quand le demi-géant déposa le corps du Survivant aux pieds de son maître.

 _« Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !_

Les vociférations reprirent, menées par Weasley, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort étouffe à nouveau leurs voix. Malgré lui, Drago sentit une pointe d'admiration pour ces gens qui ne cédaient pas alors que tout était perdu.

 _« Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie._

Son mensonge était perceptible, et tous pouvaient sentir qu'il se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la foule face à lui. La suite fut trop rapide pour que Drago puisse l'analyser correctement. Londubat se précipita devant Voldemort, hurlant qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais le combat et appelant à lui l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous les sortilèges de Mutisme des Mangemorts furent incapables de contenir les exclamations de la foule. Ensuite … Londubat fut pétrifié, coiffé du Choixpeau que le Lord embrasa d'un mouvement de baguette. Drago détourna le regard, incapable de supporter l'image du corps enflammé dont les hurlements stridents détruisaient ses tympans.

La suite fut plus invraisemblable encore. Un vacarme effroyable se fit entendre à l'autre bout du château, comme si des centaines de renforts manifestaient leur arrivée. Les géants se lancèrent dans un combat acharné contre un de leur semblable qui, semblait-il, n'était pas de leur côté. Les centaures tirèrent des centaines de flèches sur la foule de Mangemorts, et il ne put s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de ses parents. Londubat se libéra d'un mouvement fluide du Choixpeau enflammé et, tirant de celui-ci une épée argentée, trancha la tête de Nagini avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

Le cri de rage de Voldemort se perdit dans les exclamations de la foule qui commençait à s'agiter et que les Mangemorts peinaient à tenir en respect. Et, surtout, ce que personne ne put ignorer tant le garde-chasse le beugla, le corps de Potter avait disparu. Complètement dépassé par les évènements, le Lord se figea soudain, fixant un point dans la foule des combattants de Poudlard. Drago se dévissa le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui attirait ainsi son attention, sans succès. La foule commença à bouger, baguettes brandies, chacun retenant son souffle, sachant que le premier sort marquerait la reprise des combats.

« - Cessez ! SILENCE !

La voix du Lord, plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, s'éleva au-dessus de la foule, ramenant le silence dans la Cour. La foule s'écarta alors, lentement, et une silhouette s'avança dans le no man's land qui s'était formé entre les deux armées. Drago sentit son cœur louper un battement quand il reconnut l'inconnue qu'il avait suivie quelques minutes auparavant. Celle-ci, majestueuse, s'arrêta face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vrillant son regard dans le sien. Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite figèrent les deux assemblées.

« - Bonsoir, Tom.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! La suite sera postée prochainement, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Je serai ta ruine

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé des reviews.**

 **nounoumanda : merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite ;)**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

« - Bonsoir, Tom.

L'assemblée s'était figée à ces mots et, Mangemorts comme défenseurs de Poudlard, tous retenaient leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci mit de longues secondes à réagir, comme pris dans un cauchemar dont il ne savait se défaire. Dans ses yeux, orbes rougeoyantes aux pupilles fendues, Drago crut un instant voir briller de la peur, avant de balayer cette idée stupide. Le Lord ne connaissait pas la peur.

« - C'est impossible, siffla-t-il.

Sa voix, dangereusement basse, arracha un frisson à l'assemblée. Seule l'inconnue resta droite, et si Drago avait vu son visage, il aurait pu jurer la voir sourire. Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur la prudence, il se déplaça dans la foule jusqu'à atteindre un point duquel il puisse voir les visages des deux adversaires.

« - Il y a bien longtemps que plus rien ne t'est impossible, Tom.

Il ricana, comme amusé par sa répartie. Il laissa trainer le silence, l'atmosphère s'alourdissant à chaque seconde passée. Puis, certain, sinon de s'être rendu maitre de l'échange, d'avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, il reprit de sa voix froide :

« - Qu'as-tu fait du garçon ?

Elle rit, et son rire, s'il n'était pas sincère, s'éleva dans l'air comme un léger carillon, notes aussi fines et légères que des bulles transparentes aux reflets irisés. Puis, comme la bulle qui éclate, il s'évanouit, brisant la magie de l'instant.

« - Crois-tu encore que je sois la seule à te surpasser ?

Le visage du Lord se crispa sous le coup de la colère. Ses narines se dilatèrent et Drago vit clairement sa prise se raffermir autour de sa baguette. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant la fine tige de bois. La baguette que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait entre ses longs doigts osseux était celle de Dumbledore – celle qu'il avait arraché à Dumbledore. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant. Peut-être que le vieux fou avait raison. Sa vie aurait été différente s'il l'avait écouté, peut-être meilleure. Son regard tomba sur l'endroit où le corps de Potter se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, et ses pensées s'évanouirent aussitôt. Potter avait fait confiance au vieux directeur et en était mort. Lui avait fait le bon choix. Alors qu'il parvenait à cette conclusion, la voix venimeuse du Lord retentit à nouveau.

« - Peut-être as-tu été mon égale, mais ce temps est révolu. Tu devrais être morte.

Il insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe. Un éclair sadique traversa ses yeux, comme s'il savourait par anticipation l'impact de ses mots. Contre toute attente, la jeune inconnue sourit, écartant les bras comme pour souligner l'évidence.

« - Je suis vivante, Tom. J'ai réussi là où tu as échoué.

Il se figea, semblant prendre conscience d'une vérité que personne autour de lui n'était en mesure de comprendre. L'ombre d'un doute passa sur son visage, et il laissa le silence s'éterniser, comme prisonnier d'un curieux dilemme. Puis, au prix de ce qui semblait être une douloureuse décision, il reprit la parole, d'une voix mielleuse qui les surprit tous.

« - Ta place est à mes côtés. Rejoins-moi.

Sa voix exceptionnellement doucereuse, l'étincelle d'espoir qui sembla traverser son regard, l'assurance qu'il dégageait, comme sachant ce qu'elle allait répondre, tout, dans son attitude, fit frissonner membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comme Mangemorts. Car, pendant un quart de seconde, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut presque humain. La jeune inconnue face à lui esquissa une grimace presque imperceptible, comme personnellement insultée par sa proposition.

« - Ma place ? Ma place, Tom ? répéta-t-elle avec toute l'indignation dont elle était capable. Je me rappelle d'un soir d'été où tu m'as très clairement signifiée où était ma place.

Un voile passa dans les yeux du Lord alors que des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier remontaient à la surface. Ses pupilles rétrécies par la colère étincelèrent, et il cracha avec haine :

« - Ce soir-là, tu as causé la ruine de ton peuple !

Le visage de la jeune fille exprima pour la première fois une émotion réelle. Il se tordit sous la douleur, une douleur ancienne, comme une plaie qui n'aurait jamais cicatrisé. Puis, se recomposant un masque, elle alla jusqu'à esquisser un doux sourire. D'un pas léger, elle franchit les quelques mètres la séparant du Lord. Ils étaient maintenant dangereusement proches, se fixant avec une intensité qui fit détourner la tête d'un air gêné aux Mangemorts les plus proches. Dans les deux camps, les combattants retinrent leur souffle, conscients de la tension qui semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. Puis, lentement, très lentement, la jeune inconnue leva la main et, du bout de ses doigts fins, elle caressa la joue du Lord, redessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire. Le sentant frémir à son contact, elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura, si bas que seules les personnes assez proches d'eux purent l'entendre :

« - Je serai ta ruine, Tom …

Il la repoussa avec force et elle glissa quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt, les belligérants des deux camps brandirent leurs baguettes, menaçant le camp opposé. A demi agenouillée, la tête baissée, personne ne put voir l'expression de la jeune fille alors que Voldemort hurlait avec rage :

« - Rien ! Tu n'es rien face à moi !

Elle se redressa, son beau visage défiguré par la rage. Drago hoqueta à la vision de ses yeux, se reculant instinctivement, comme pour leur échapper. Ceux-ci, d'ordinaires d'un noir d'encre, étaient devenus bleu, d'un bleu ciel qui semblait crépiter de rage. Face à ses orbes entièrement bleus, le Lord eut un semblant de recul avant de se reprendre.

« - Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Elle resta droite, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Le bas de sa cape frémissait sous la caresse du vent, dessinant de légères volutes. Face à l'aube naissante, les combattants de Poudlard frissonnèrent en sentant le vent s'infiltrer sous leurs capes, traversant leurs vêtements, les glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Le vent forcit, faisant voler les tissus autour d'eux. Toujours droite, seule au milieu du no man's land, sa cape volant à présent autour d'elle, esquissant des ombres noires, l'inconnue ne cessait pas de fixer le Lord. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, un air mauvais prenant place sur son visage. Un frisson de peur traversa les combattants des deux camps alors que le vent continuait de gagner en force, emportant sur son passage les débris qui parsemaient la cour.

Drago s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au mur dans son dos, s'arc-boutant pour ne pas glisser. Les rafales de vent se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, et derrière l'inconnue, les combattants de Poudlard avaient précipitamment battu en retraite, observant la scène depuis le hall du château où ils étaient relativement à l'abri de la morsure du vent. Derrière Voldemort, les Mangemorts commençaient à paniquer mais n'osaient bouger par peur de la colère de leur maitre. Serrés les uns contre les autres pour affronter la fureur des éléments, ils apparaissaient légèrement courbés, s'ancrant dans le sol. Seuls deux personnes étaient encore droites. La jeune inconnue, sur qui le vent semblait n'avoir pas de prise, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui résistait tant qu'il le pouvait.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, alors que la tempête faisait rage, fouettant les Mangemorts recroquevillés sur le sol, Voldemort finit par mettre genou à terre, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps la force du vent.

« - Reconnais-tu enfin ta place, Tom ?

La voix, gutturale, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient entendue auparavant. Comme venue du fond des âges, elle traversa la cour, résonnant malgré la tempête. Fascinés par la scène se jouant devant eux, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix frissonnèrent face à la puissance qui émanait de la jeune femme devant eux. Peu remarquèrent la présence d'Harry Potter qui, laissant glisser la cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules, observait la scène entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Effrayé par la présence malfaisante de l'inconnue, Drago se collait au mur, essayant d'échapper aussi bien au vent qu'à son regard électrique.

Comme obéissant à un signal, eux qui n'avaient jamais vu de pouvoir dépassant celui de leur maître, les Mangemorts commencèrent à transplaner, la tempête couvrant le bruit de leur départ. Ce fut rapidement la débandade, chacun fuyant pour sauver sa vie.

« - Drago !

A l'appel de sa mère, le jeune homme dévala en quelques secondes les débris sur lesquelles il s'était installé et, se jetant sur elle, il l'agrippa alors qu'elle transplanait. La dernière chose dont il eu conscience avant de partir fut le tourbillon de fumée noir dans lequel le Lord s'enfuit. Puis, le silence.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Je posterai la suite dès que possible (c'est-à-dire mercredi prochain si je suis efficace, même si j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment ^^)**

 **Encore merci de me lire !**


	3. Vous m'avez déçu

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser, troisième chapitre et je suis déjà en retard ... Pour ma défense j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment ^^**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews (ceux qui en laissent), où simplement pour m'avoir lu, à tous les lecteurs anonymes.**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à _Adenoine : Ta review m'a d'abord laissée perplexe, et j'avoue l'avoir légèrement mal pris au départ, même s'il n'y a pas de quoi. J'espère que la suite répondra à tes questions et ne te décevra pas ;)_**

 **Voici donc le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

La longue colonne de fumée noire s'éleva, haut dans le ciel, gracieuse si elle n'avait été aussi sinistre. Plus bas, le vent était retombé, laissant un silence implacable s'étendre sur le château. La colonne de fumée s'éleva encore, au-dessus des nuages, traversant l'air avec force. Puis, soudainement, elle s'abattit sur le sol, percutant violemment la petite clairière. Quand enfin la fumée se dissipa, elle laissa apparaître un homme à la haute stature, plus pâle que les morts. Se laissant tomber à genoux au centre de la clairière, il leva sa face reptilienne vers les cieux et hurla sa rage à la face du monde.

* * *

Pétrifié de peur, Drago se serra un peu plus contre le mur alors que le Lord traversait la salle, toisant les Mangemorts réunis autour de lui. Quand il parla, sa voix sifflante les glaça, et le jeune blond serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se forcer à rester droit.

« - Vous m'avez déçu. Et vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de décevoir Lord Voldemort.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive, retenant la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Lui aussi les avait déçus ! Le Lord, réputé invincible, avait été vaincu ! Croisant le regard de Théodore, à l'autre bout de la salle, il s'accrocha à ces yeux sombres, y puisant la force dont il avait besoin pour rester stoïque alors que le Lord continuait de parler, de sa voix froide et sifflante qui lui retournait les entrailles.

« - Vous avez échoué à accomplir la mission que je vous avais confié. Vous en paierez le prix.

« - Maître … Le garçon est mort, vous avez vaincu, gémit faiblement quelqu'un.

« - Silence !

Les yeux rouges du Lord se vrillèrent sur l'importun, et celui-ci se ratatina sous son regard.

« - C'est intéressant que tu choisisses de te faire remarquer, Yaxley. Je me serais fait discret, à ta place, si j'avais été vaincu par un Weasley.

Le Mangemort se ratatina un peu plus, sous le regard lâchement rassuré de ses compagnons. Le Lord se délectait visiblement de la peur qu'il provoquait chez son serviteur, et tous étaient secrètement ravis de ne pas avoir à subir son courroux.

« - Tu as de la chance que j'ai encore besoin de toi. _Endoloris_.

Sa victime se tordit de douleur pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne se décide à le libérer. Il se retourna, parcourant du regard l'assemblée face à lui.

« - Yaxley a raison. Le garçon est mort, même si Elle a fait disparaître son corps.

Drago frémit. Dans la précipitation de leur fuite, il avait oublié la mort de Potter, obnubilé par la belle et dangereuse inconnue. La manière dont le Lord parlait d'elle le troublait, et il ne savait comment interpréter la manière dont il accentuait son nom. Son pronom, rectifia-t-il. Sur les lèvres des Mangemorts, il pouvait lire la même question. Qui était-Elle ?

« - Mais nous n'avons pas pris Poudlard. Et maintenant qu'Elle est là …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Laissez-moi y aller, Maître ! Laissez-moi y aller, je vous ramènerai sa tête sur un plateau !

Bellatrix s'était jetée à ses pieds, le suppliant, une lueur démente brillant dans son regard. Elle était encore tâchée du sang de ses victimes, et sur son visage la folie se mêlait à l'adoration. Le Lord se pencha, saisissant son menton entre ses longs doigts squelettiques. Il la releva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient à hauteur des siens. Elle ne touchait presque plus terre, mais gardait un sourire exalté à se trouver si près de lui.

« - Imbécile ! Éclata-t-il soudain, la projetant contre le mur face à lui.

Elle se laissa glisser contre celui-ci telle une poupée désarticulée, avant de se redresser, en appui sur ses poignets. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés encadraient son visage pâle de boucles folles, et, sur sa tempe gauche, une plaie venait de s'ouvrir, laissant un sang poisseux couler le long de sa joue. Elle le fixa avec incompréhension, et Drago détourna la tête face au spectacle pathétique qu'elle offrait.

« - Tu ne sais rien d'Elle, tu ne sais rien du pouvoir qui est le sien ! Approche-toi d'Elle, et c'est ta tête qu'elle m'apportera sur un plateau !

Elle se mit à trembler, mais déjà le Lord ne la voyait plus, arpentant d'une foulée régulière l'immense salon du Manoir Malefoy. Il s'arrêta brusquement, vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius. Drago, à la droite de son père, se tendit, la peur s'insinuant jusque dans ses os.

« - Ils savent que je suis là, Lucius. Ton dévouement m'est cher, mais il est temps pour moi de te quitter.

Drago dut retenir le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Le Lord allait partir. Il n'entendrait plus les hurlements de douleur des prisonniers que l'on torturait dans ses cachots. Il eut une brève pensée pour cette professeure d'Etude des Moldus, que le serpent avait dévoré devant lui. Le Lord allait partir. Et avec son départ, le silence reviendrait enfin au Manoir Malefoy.

« - Le Manoir Jedusor va retrouver son véritable propriétaire ! déclara Voldemort en se retournant, faisant tournoyer sa cape autour de lui.

Ce geste rappela Rogue à Drago, et il songea soudain à son parrain. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'arrivée de Potter au château, et son absence au Manoir ne le rassurait pas. Etait-il en mission secrète pour le Lord ? Etait-il … mort ?

« - Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, avec moi. Les autres, disparaissez. Je veux des informations sur la situation à Poudlard, au Ministère et à Londres dès mon retour.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, les trois hommes sur les talons, le salon résonnant des craquements caractéristiques des transplanages. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Bellatrix, qui semblait mortifiée de ne pas avoir été autorisée à l'accompagner. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna, fixant Drago et Théodore qui s'était rapproché de lui.

« - Vous deux, ne bougez pas. J'aurai une mission pour vous à mon retour.

Et il disparut, les laissant désemparés, le cœur battant furieusement dans leur poitrine. Relevant la tête, Drago croisa le regard affolé de sa mère. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, incapable de faire face à la peur qu'il lisait sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait l'avait été pour protéger sa mère. Même la fierté qu'il guettait sur le visage de son père n'était rien à côté de l'amour qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa mère. Celle-ci sembla prendre une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« - Montez vous laver et vous changer les garçons.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant d'ajouter.

« - Drago, je dois te parler.

Théodore lui jeta un regard inquiet, avant de monter les escaliers, attendant son ami à l'étage. Celui-ci, une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, s'autorisa à sourire tendrement à sa mère, tandis qu'elle serrait sa main dans la sienne.

« - Drago, souffla-t-elle. Drago, cette nuit, j'ai fait un choix, un choix que le Lord ne me pardonnera pas. Je ne regrette rien Drago, je veux juste … Je veux juste que tu me promettes, quoiqu'il arrive, de ne rien faire qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger pour me protéger.

« - Mère …

« - Promet-moi Drago ! Promet-le moi …

Il secoua la tête, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux gris.

« - Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !

« - Drago !

Sa voix venait de claquer, plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle le fixa avec autorité et, peut-être pour la première fois, il vit la noblesse des Black en elle, la fierté qui ne l'avait jamais quittée.

« - Je n'ai pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour te voir mourir, poursuivit-elle durement. Je suis ta mère et il est de mon devoir de me protéger. Si je dois mourir pour avoir rêvé un monde meilleur pour toi, je le ferai la tête haute, et je compte sur toi pour te comporter avec la dignité d'un Malefoy.

« - Mère … souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« - Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Monte dans ta chambre.

Elle lui tourna le dos, quittant la pièce d'un pas royal. La gorge serrée, il la regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre Théodore. Assis en haut des escaliers, celui-ci se leva d'un bond à son approche. Il ne demanda rien, et Drago lui en fut reconnaissant. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, à vrai dire. A Poudlard, ils se saluaient respectueusement, mais sans intérêt l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était que l'année dernière, quand Drago avait reçu sa marque, qu'il avait réellement regardé Théodore Nott pour la première fois.

Ils avaient été quatre à être marqués ce jour-là. Crabbe et Goyle l'insupportaient depuis longtemps, et il n'avait que peu de considération pour ces brutes sans cervelle. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu être leur ami ! Mais Théodore … Théodore était ce garçon intelligent, qui ne méprisait personne mais savait se faire respecter, car il était un Nott, car il savait manier les mots comme des couteaux, et surtout car il était un maître en potion, et que personne n'était à l'abri de représailles de sa part. Et au-delà de cette façade, Drago avait vu le garçon qui admirait son père autant qu'il le craignait, qui n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait vu sa mère tomber sous ses coups. Le garçon qui, comme lui, ne voulait pas d'un monde gouverné par la violence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, tous deux avaient pris la marque. Car ils étaient des Malefoy, des Nott, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de fierté dans les yeux de leur père qu'en ce jour fatidique. Alors ils étaient devenus des Mangemorts, même si leur nouvelle condition leur donnait envie de vomir. Et, peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Jamais en public, non. Jamais à Poudlard. Mais après chaque réunion, pendant les vacances. Parce que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Parce qu'on les regardait avec dégoût où avec admiration, mais que personne ne savait à quel point ils se méprisaient.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition, j'espère qu'ils vous semblent toujours crédibles. Je poste la suite dès que possible, merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent ! J'attends vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'est constructif une critique !**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Il est vivant

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, à peine en retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. J'ai (encore) changé le titre, mais je pense que cette fois-ci c'est le bon, désolé pour tous ces changements ^^**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire.**

 **adenoide : Rien d'offensant, il n'y a pas de problème ;) j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions ;)**

* * *

Un léger souffle de vent traversa le hall, faisant frissonner la silhouette qui le traversait. Elle referma ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer, accélérant le pas alors qu'elle montait l'escalier principal. Elle détourna les yeux des tâches de sang qui le parsemaient, concentrée sur son objectif. Parvenue devant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le cadre calciné qui abritait il y a quelques heures encore la Grosse Dame. Espérant qu'elle ait pu se réfugier dans un autre cadre, la silhouette pénétra dans la salle commune.

Celle-ci était telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue. Malgré quelques meubles renversés, rien n'avait bougé, et elle avait presque l'impression que la bataille de cette nuit n'avait pas eu lieu. Traversant la pièce miraculeusement épargnée par les combats, elle emprunta sans hésitation l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Du bout des doigts, elle poussa la porte du dortoir des septièmes années.

La pièce, vide, semblait abandonnée. Les lits à baldaquins n'avaient pas été utilisés cette année, et l'atmosphère poussiéreuse propre aux lieux qui n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis longtemps la prenait à la gorge. Sur le sol, seul signe de vie, un flacon vide qui avait dû contenir une potion de sommeil avait à demi glissé sous un lit. D'un pas léger, la menue silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, la balayant du regard avant de repérer sa cible. Se dirigeant vers le corps étendu sur l'un des lits, reconnaissable à ses cheveux noirs en bataille, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette.

La posant délicatement sur la table de chevet, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon. Elle était profondément soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé, et même si la fuite de Voldemort laissait prévoir des temps difficiles, elle se promit de ne plus le quitter, et de rester à ses côtés, quelles que soient les épreuves qui l'attendait. Déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle récupéra sa baguette et sortit de la pièce comme elle était entrée, sans un bruit. Dehors, la nuit venait de tomber.

* * *

Ce fut d'abord une sensation indistincte, comme une gêne qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner. Puis la sensation se fit plus précise, plus claire. Quand enfin la vague de douleur déferla sur lui, Drago se réveilla en sursaut, encore transpirant. Il porta instinctivement son regard sur son bras, où la Marque des Ténèbres palpitait, lui envoyant encore des ondes de douleur. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Théodore, debout à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Il est là, confirma-t-il.

Discrètement, les deux garçons se glissèrent dans le grand salon, où les Mangemorts déjà arrivés se lançaient des regards suspicieux. Drago devina qu'ils avaient tous récoltés des informations à Poudlard où au Ministère, et que ceux qui n'auraient rien à annoncer au Lord subiraient son courroux. Lui aussi avait une information susceptible d'intéresser le Lord. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler du curieux rituel qu'avait accompli l'inconnue dans la Chambre des Secrets. Etait-ce une trahison ?

« - Maitre !

Le Lord venait à peine de pénétrer dans la pièce que déjà les cris fusaient de tous côtés, chacun voulant être le premier à lui annoncer ce qu'il savait. Drago détourna les yeux de ce spectacle pitoyable. Il avait envie de vomir. Les nouvelles se succédaient, cascade ininterrompue. Le Ministère restait sous contrôle. Peu d'informations avaient filtré à Londres, et la population qui ne savait à qui se fier restait faible et désorganisée, à la merci des Mangemorts. Poudlard était toujours debout mais les pertes dans ses rangs étaient bien plus nombreuses que celles que les Mangemorts avaient eu à déplorer. Pourtant, rapidement, Drago comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les regards étaient fuyants, le malaise général. Il avait connu assez de ces réunions pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose que les Mangemorts n'osaient pas annoncer au Lord. Et il savait également que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte.

« - Amycus …

La voix du Lord, sifflante, ramena immédiatement le silence sur la salle. Le Mangemort sembla vouloir disparaitre, n'osant croiser le regard de son Maître.

« - Que me caches-tu, Amycus ?

« - Maitre … Pitié, ils le savent tous …

Le Lord éclata de rire, de son rire froid et cruel qui glaçait le sang de ceux qui l'écoutaient.

« - Renvoyer la faute sur les lâches qui t'entourent ne te sauvera pas, Amycus. Dis-le-moi. Dis-moi maintenant ce que vous tentez désespérément de me cacher.

« - Le garçon … Maître, le garçon est vivant !

Le Mangemort avait craché ce dernier mot, et ses yeux presque révulsés restaient fixés sur le Lord, comme en attente d'une sentence qui ne venait pas. Lord Voldemort s'était figé à cette annonce, avant de laisser échapper un cri de pure rage, pointant sa baguette sur Amycus Carrow. Ce dernier crut sa dernière heure arrivée et ferma lâchement les yeux, fuyant le sortilège qui lui ôterait la vie. Contre toute attente, le Lord sembla se reprendre et envoya le Mangemort s'écraser contre un mur avant de déclarer d'une voix froide, aussi effilée qu'une lame de poignard :

« - Il y a un traître parmi nous.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement alors que le Lord pivotait, fixant la maîtresse de maison.

« - N'est-ce pas, Narcissa ?

La sorcière ne fit pas un geste, n'essaya pas une seconde de se défendre alors que le vide se faisait autour d'elle. Elle resta droite, le regard fier, fixant le Lord avec insolence.

« - J'ai eu tort de te sous-estimer, Narcissa, reprit-il, la rage grondant dans sa voix. J'aurais dû me douter que tu me trahirais un jour. _Endoloris !_

Elle s'effondra, se tordant de douleur sur le tapis ornant le grand salon.

« - _Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris !_

Son corps s'arquait et convulsait, faisant saillir chacun de ses muscles. Pourtant, elle ne laissa pas s'échapper un seul cri de douleur, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à en faire perler le sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir quand, brusquement, la douleur disparut. Haletante, elle releva la tête, prête à affronter la colère du Lord. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit plus mal que tous les Doloris qu'elle venait d'endurer. Son fils s'était jeté devant le sort, et c'était à présent lui qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

« - Non ! Pitié, pas mon fils ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le Lord interrompit le sort pour la fixer cruellement.

« - Tu as joué, Narcissa. Et tu as perdu. C'est à lui de subir les conséquences de ta trahison.

« - Pitié ! Pas mon fils … Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais laissez mon fils !

Le Lord s'arrêta, un sourire sadique s'épanouissant sur son visage.

« - Te tuer, Narcissa ? Vraiment ? Tu es prête à mourir pour épargner ton incapable de fils ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de se redresser pour croiser son regard.

« - Pitié, pas mon fils, pas mon enfant, continuait-elle de supplier, comme une litanie.

Le Lord la fixa un instant, pensif. Autour d'eux pas un Mangemort n'osait bouger. Théodore fixait Drago avec horreur, le suppliant du regard de ne rien tenter de stupide. Lucius restait droit, comme absent. Seul le léger tic nerveux qui agitait sa lèvre supérieur témoignait des sentiments qui l'habitaient. Peur de perdre sa femme et son fils, rage d'être trop lâche pour les aider. A ses côtés, Bellatrix le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il savait que s'il tentait le moindre mouvement, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à le tuer. La femme semblait folle de rage, et si elle le pouvait, elle tuerait sa sœur de ses propres mains. Indifférents aux états d'âmes des Mangemorts qui l'entouraient, le Lord eut un mouvement ennuyé.

« - _Endoloris_ , dit-il simplement.

Le hurlement de Narcissa déchira l'air, témoignant d'une douleur inhumaine. Lucius se raidit, en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Quand son fils se releva, s'interposant entre le Lord et sa mère, il ne sut s'il devait être fier de son courage ou horrifié par son inconscience.

« - Arrêtez, supplia celui-ci d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. Laissez-la, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez-la …

« - Drago, non, souffla une dernière fois Narcissa.

« - Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, répéta le jeune homme.

Le Lord vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, et Drago sentit une douleur aigüe lui transpercer le crâne alors qu'il fouillait ses pensées. Il se retira après de longues secondes et, sans lâcher Drago du regard, lâcha :

« - Emmène-la, Bellatrix. Une geôle l'attend au Manoir Jedusor.

Il se retourna pour balayer l'assemblée du regard.

« - Disparaissez.

Les Mangemorts échangèrent quelques regards indécis, n'osant bouger.

« - Disparaissez ! hurla-t-il.

En quelques secondes, les Mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant le salon vide. Le Lord laissa son regard trainer sur la silhouette de Drago qui franchissait la porte, accompagné de son père.

« - Intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite sera postée dès que possible ;)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! A bientôt !**


	5. Mon plus grand regret

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je sais, ce chapitre se sera fait attendre ^^ pour ma défense, je suis en période de bac et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ^^**

 **Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes lecteurs, ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ;) Au programme aujourd'hui, des réponses, et plein de nouvelles questions ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Un fin rayon de soleil traversa le carreau du dortoir, balayant la pièce poussiéreuse, avant de s'arrêter sur le dernier lit. Le jeune garçon qui y était endormi commença à s'agiter alors qu'il se réveillait peu à peu. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il tendit la main afin d'attraper ses fidèles lunettes, qu'il jucha sur son nez. Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il entreprit de s'habiller avant de descendre l'escalier.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, et même si cette paix n'était qu'illusoire et le fruit d'une potion de sommeil, son corps lui avait depuis longtemps signifié son besoin de repos. La veille, lorsque le vent était tombé, la jeune femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue s'était éloignée, jusqu'à disparaitre dans les ombres du pont. Aussitôt, tous s'était jetés sur lui, voulant lui parler, le toucher, savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit, passant des bras de Molly à ceux de ses meilleurs amis, avant d'être accaparé par le professeur McGonagall. Aussi, quand Luna avait fait diversion, lui permettant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'aller se coucher.

Pénétrant dans la salle commune, il avisa la silhouette rousse endormie sur l'un des canapés. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il traversa discrètement la salle, mais son nom résonna avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie.

« - Harry ?

« - Dors Ginny, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il devina qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici, dans l'espoir de veiller sur lui.

« - Ron et Hermione sont dans la Grande Salle, bailla-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

Il l'observa d'un air attendri avant de descendre en direction de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention la veille, mais le hall lui apparaissait aujourd'hui complètement détruit, comme si le mur d'entrée avait été soufflé par une explosion. Le château entier devait être dans le même état, songea-t-il en pensant à la déflagration qui avait coûté la vie à Fred.

« - Harry !

Hermione s'était levée d'un bond en le voyant, le rejoignant en quelques foulées. Ron somnolait toujours contre l'épaule de sa mère, entouré de tous les Weasley.

« - On a passé la journée à renforcer les défenses, avant d'attaquer la reconstruction du château, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Son visage était cerné, et elle semblait à bout de forces. Subitement, Harry eut honte d'être allé se coucher alors que d'autres restaient éveillés pour protéger le château.

« - Le professeur McGonagall a préféré attendre que tu sois réveillé avant de planifier quelque chose, je pense qu'elle t'attendra dans le bureau du directeur. Oh Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! termina-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, peu habitué à ces marques d'affection.

« - Tu m'accompagnes ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre face à McGonagall. Laisse Ron dormir, ajouta-t-il, il a besoin d'être avec sa famille.

Elle hocha la tête, lui emboitant le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Etonnamment, celle-ci était ouverte, dévoilant l'escalier en spirale. Ils montèrent doucement les marches, poussant timidement la porte du bureau. Celui-ci était vide, à l'exception des portraits qui somnolaient dans leur cadre. Dumbledore leur adressa un bref signe de tête en les voyant arriver, ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillants de malice arborant un air plus grave.

« - Elle est venue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il simplement.

« - De qui parlez-vous professeur ?

Hermione n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question. Minerva McGonagall venait de pénétrer dans le bureau, vrillant un regard furieux dans les yeux résignés d'Albus Dumbledore.

« - Vous m'avez menti, Albus. Pendant toutes ces années, vous avez su qu'Elle reviendrait et vous ne m'en avez rien dit.

« - L'heure n'est pas à une telle discussion, Minerva. Lord Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, et nous nous devons d'être unis.

« - Mais Elle …

« - Si Elle doit nous aider, Elle le fera.

L'entrée de Kingsley Shacklebolt dans la pièce coupa net la discussion. Dumbledore esquissa un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre. En quelques secondes, tous les tableaux présents quittèrent leur cadre, laissant les quatre personnes seules dans le bureau.

« - Minerva, la salua-t-il. Harry, Hermione.

Les deux jeunes gens lui adressèrent un bref sourire. Ils connaissaient peu l'Auror, qu'ils avaient seulement aperçu aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« - Nous vous attendions, Kingsley, le salua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

Une certaine tension était présente dans la pièce, et Hermione devina qu'elle n'était pas seulement due à la dispute ayant opposé McGonagall à Dumbledore.

« - Minerva, commença Kingsley avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre la parole, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ?

« - Il n'y a rien à dire, commença-t-il prudemment.

Il ne voulait pas parler des Horcruxes, estimant que si personne ne connaissait leur existence, personne n'essaierai d'en créer.

« - Voldemort a cru m'avoir tué mais le sort n'a pas marché.

« - Tu sais pourquoi ?

Harry eut l'impression que Kingsley pouvait voir en lui, son regard perçant épiant chacune de ses réactions. Il détourna les yeux, mal-à-l'aise.

« - En me lançant l'Avada, il a brisé le lien qui nous unissait. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé.

Sa voix était hésitante, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre l'Auror de la véracité de ses dires.

« - Narcissa Malefoy, déclara-t-il, changeant habilement de sujet. Elle lui a menti en lui disant que j'étais mort, précisa-t-il en croisant le regard interloqué des trois autres personnes. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

« - J'ai bien peur que cet acte ne soit le dernier de sa vie, grimaça Kingsley.

« - Professeur, où sont les élèves ? demanda soudain Hermione.

« - En sécurité, éluda McGonagall.

« - Pour combien de temps ? risqua-t-elle.

La vieille femme lui adressa un regard sévère, avant de se tourner vers le deuxième adulte présent dans la pièce.

« - N'essayez pas d'utiliser Miss Granger pour me faire céder, Kingsley.

La jeune fille adressa une grimace d'excuse à l'Auror, qui se tourna vers McGonagall.

« - Je persiste à croire que les élèves seraient plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

« - Dites ça aux cinquante morts, rétorqua-t-elle.

« - Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect professeur, je pense qu'avec des défenses appropriées Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, hasarda Hermione.

« - Vous sous-entendez que nos défenses étaient insuffisantes ?

« - Et bien … oui. Le château était aux mains des Mangemorts depuis près d'un an, ils devaient connaitre toutes ses défenses, et celles rajoutées à la hâte le soir de la bataille ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps.

« - C'est exactement ce que je dis, approuva Kingsley. Avec les esprits brillants que contient ce château, nous avons les moyens de faire de Poudlard une véritable forteresse.

« -Nous y voilà. Ne croyez pas que je n'approuve pas le choix de Dumbledore de faire de vous son successeur à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais je ne vous laisserez pas faire de Poudlard un camp d'entrainement pour ses futurs membres ! Poudlard est une école et doit le rester !

« - Poudlard ne restera pas une école si vous empêchez les élèves d'y revenir, contra doucement Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« - Harry … souffla le professeur.

« - Je sais que vous ne vous pardonnerez jamais de ne pas avoir su sauver ces élèves. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais non plus. Mais laissez-nous faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain.

« - Il est de mon devoir de préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il leur reste, s'opposa faiblement la vieille femme.

« - Et il est de notre devoir à tous de nous battre pour préserver le monde que nous connaissons. Professeur, si je suis encore vivant, c'est grâce au sacrifice d'autres personnes, parce que je n'ai jamais appris à me battre. Je ne veux pas que ces enfants soient incapables de se défendre.

Le silence plana quelques secondes sur la pièce suite à sa déclaration, jusqu'à ce que Kingsley ne le coupe avec autorité.

« - Je vais demander aux autres professeurs de mettre en place les protections.

McGonagall soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers les deux adolescents.

« - Miss Granger, je suppose que vous connaissez des sorts de reconstruction. Faites des groupes parmi les personnes encore présentes et commencez à remettre les murs en place. Les professeurs et moi-même allons mettre en place les plus puissantes protections que nous connaissons, Kingsley s'occupera d'empêcher les gens de partir.

« - A vrai dire, c'est la première consigne qu'il ait fait passer, glissa la jeune fille. Personne ne quitte le château sans son autorisation.

« - Parfait. Une suggestion Harry ?

Celui-ci tressaillit, peu habitué à entendre sa professeure l'appeler par son prénom.

« - Faites faire le tableau de Rogue, demanda-t-il simplement.

Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en dit rien, acquiesçant sombrement avant de quitter le bureau. Les adolescents l'observèrent partir, puis se jetèrent un regard inquiet, avant de lâcher la même question :

« - Tu sais qui est la fille dont ils parlaient ?

Ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire, puis Hermione reprit.

« - Elle est arrivée hier soir, pardon, avant-hier soir, alors que tu étais dans la forêt. Elle est allé voir McGonagall et lui a demandé l'autorisation de le saluer – je suppose qu'elle parlait de Voldemort. Ensuite, elle a disparu, et tu l'as vue comme moi quand elle lui a tenu tête.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la jeune fille continua, semblant parler pour elle-même.

« - Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que Minerva parle d'elle au passé, comme si elle l'avait rencontré il y a longtemps. Pourtant, toi aussi tu as vu son visage, elle n'a pas plus de vingt ans. Et puis, …

« - Hermione, arrête-toi ! rit Harry. On éclaircira ce mystère plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut remettre le château en état pour accueillir les autres élèves.

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Je suppose que tu as raison. Je te retrouve en bas !

Elle se glissa dans l'escalier, laissant Harry seul dans le bureau. Il ne savait pas si elle avait deviné qu'il voulait être seul avec Dumbledore, ou si elle était trop prise par ses pensées pour l'attendre. Il se tourna lentement vers le vieux directeur, qui était revenu dans son cadre et l'observait d'un air pensif.

« - Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est importante.

Le regard du vieil homme se fit vague alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

 _Il se revoyait, installé au fond de la salle d'un bar du Chemin de Traverse, se réchauffant les mains à sa chope de Bièraubeurre. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit aussi nerveux. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer une bouffée d'air froid ainsi que quelques flocons. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette qui venait de franchir la porte, s'autorisant un sourire en la reconnaissant._

 _Elle balaya la salle du regard, secouant nonchalamment les quelques flocons accrochés à sa cape. En le voyant, elle se dirigea vers lui, laissant glisser son capuchon sur ses épaules, dévoilant une peau délicatement nacrée et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait pas changé, aussi belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle s'assit face à lui, faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter une chope. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, lui conférant une certaine candeur qui contrastait avec son habituel air froid._

 _« - Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Aileen, sourit-il doucement._

 _« - Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Albus. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il retint un sourire triste, regrettant qu'elle ne sache apprécier ce bonheur simple de partager une Bièraubeurre avec un ami._

 _« - Il est plus fort que jamais, Aileen._

 _« - Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait venir, je me trompe ?_

 _« - Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu m'utilises depuis le début, même si je ne sais pas encore dans quel but._

 _« - Et je sais que tu comptes m'utiliser pour aider le jeune Potter à le vaincre._

 _« - Je suis fatigué de jouer, Aileen. Et si, pour une fois, nous étions honnêtes ?_

 _Elle eut un sourire las._

 _« - As-tu déjà joué honnêtement, Albus ?_

 _Son regard amusé lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait._

 _« - J'ai mes secrets, et tu as les tiens, poursuivit-elle. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Au fond, tu es comme moi, Albus._

 _Il hocha la tête, résigné._

 _« - Nous ne nous reverrons pas, Aileen. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà._

 _« - Nous nous retrouverons en enfer, souffla-t-elle en se levant, sous l'œil étonné du serveur qui apportait sa chope. Au revoir, Albus._

 _Elle s'éloigna, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trainée de parfum._

 _« - Aileen Shafiq ! appela-t-il en se retournant, s'attirant les regards curieux de quelques clients._

 _Elle s'arrêta, pivotant pour croiser son regard._

 _« - Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la vit sourire réellement._

 _« - Bien sûr que non. Mais au fond, quelle importance ?_

 _La porte se ferma derrière elle, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il observa sa main noircie. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Ou peut-être le savait-elle déjà …_

Revenant à la réalité, le vieil homme croisa le regard intrigué d'Harry.

« - Mon plus grand regret est de ne pas l'avoir revue, souffla-t-il, une lueur nostalgique brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Qui a des idées sur l'identité de l'inconnue ? Son but ? Ses relations avec les autres personnages ? Ce qui vous attend dans les prochains chapitres ? Je vous laisse faire des hypothèses !**

 **La suite devrait être postée prochainement, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire ! A bientôt, merci de m'avoir lue !**


	6. Inaction

**Bonjour ! Non je ne suis pas morte, oui le nouveau chapitre est là ^^ Pour me faire pardonner d'une si longue attente, un chapitre plus long que les autres ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire ;) Je vous avouerais que je suis un peu déçue en voyant mon nombre de vues dégringoler, et je ne parle même pas des reviews étant donné que je n'en reçois plus.**

 **Enfin, trêve de bavardage ^^ Voici le chapitre, enjoy !**

* * *

La jeune fille gravit une à une les marches menant à la tour d'astronomie, poussant un léger soupir lorsqu'elle parvint enfin en haut. Apercevant la silhouette du garçon qu'elle recherchait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« - Harry ? appela-t-elle.

Reconnaissant sa voix, il se décala légèrement pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide. Elle s'assit doucement, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Réprimant le vertige qui la prenait quand elle regardait le sol, elle se tourna vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à la regarder. Il se laissa faire sans résister, et elle remarqua le papier froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« - Une lettre d'Hestia Jones, expliqua-t-il avec un rire amer. Il n'y a plus grand monde de vivant dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione garda le silence, attendant qu'il termine son explication.

« - Ils ont tué les parents de Seamus. On a retrouvé la Marque flottant au-dessus de leur maison.

Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

« - Deux semaines vont bientôt s'être écoulées depuis la fin de la bataille. Deux putains de semaines pendant lesquelles j'ai reçu quotidiennement une lettre comme celle-ci. Je pourrais tenir une rubrique nécrologique avec.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de vriller ses yeux dans les siens, le laissant déverser sa rancœur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pendant ces deux semaines, Hermione ? Des gens meurent tous les jours, il gagne encore en puissance, et nous, on est là, inutiles. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« - On a reconstruit Poudlard. Tout le monde y a travaillé, et il ne passera pas les défenses cette fois. L'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas mort, Harry. De nouveaux membres le rejoignent chaque jour. Il se bat tous les jours, à chaque minute et à chaque seconde.

« - Ce n'est pas assez ! Des gens meurent encore, insista-t-il. Ils meurent et personne n'est là pour les sauver.

La culpabilité le rongeait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Et malgré elle, elle se sentit agacée par ses yeux trop innocents. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache qu'il ne sauverait pas tout le monde. Que la guerre était injuste et qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Mais il ne voyait pas. Il se laissait ronger par la culpabilité, prenant personnellement chaque mort. Il croyait encore que c'était pour lui qu'on mourait. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours ce gamin effrayé et impatient. Et aujourd'hui, il était seul. Plus personne n'était là pour choisir à sa place. Plus personne pour se sacrifier, personne pour lui montrer le chemin. Il était le seul à pouvoir décider de sa vie, et ça le terrifiait. Alors elle reprit, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

« - Non Harry, ce n'est pas assez. C'est la guerre, et tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Je sais que c'est injuste, et c'est pour ça que tu dois te battre. Ils attendent tous tes ordres. Arrête de te cacher, et ose affronter la confiance que tu lis dans leur regard. Dumbledore ne viendra pas t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire. C'est à toi de choisir. C'est à toi d'agir, et vite.

Il ouvrit la bouche, légèrement sonné par sa réplique, mais un bruit de pas l'empêcha de lui répondre. Seamus apparut en haut de l'escalier, visiblement essoufflé.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! s'exclama-t-il. Les autres élèves arrivent, tout le monde vous attend !

Hermione se releva, tendant une main à son ami pour qu'il en fasse de même. Elle dépassa Seamus, se retournant une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

« - Dis-lui, Harry.

Elle se glissa dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, excitée malgré elle. Pendant deux semaines, Poudlard était resté clos. Personne n'en partait, personne n'y venait. Seul Kingsley Shacklebolt leur rendait quotidiennement visite. Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient soit confinés à l'intérieur du château, soit en mission à l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le nouveau quartier général. Et malgré les travaux de reconstruction et de protection, l'atmosphère à Poudlard était rapidement devenue oppressante.

Traversant les couloirs au pas de course, elle se dirigea vers le hall. Le retour des élèves était prévu depuis la discussion qu'Harry et elle avaient eue avec McGonagall et l'Auror. Ils avaient pris d'infinies précautions pour organiser leur retour en toute sécurité, et elle était pressée de les voir. Elle ne savait pas où ils avaient été mis à l'abri – à vrai dire, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas au courant de beaucoup de choses, les adultes s'évertuant à leur cacher la moindre information – et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de tout ce temps. Elle devait avouer qu'elle appréhendait un peu leur arrivée, mais elle était surtout pressée de voir de nouveaux visages, que la vie reprenne dans ce château – enfin.

Elle parvint enfin dans le hall, où Ron l'accueillit avec un soupir agacé.

« - Tu étais où ? Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Et Harry ?

« - Il arrive, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton vague, balayant la pièce du regard.

Presque tout le château était réuni dans le hall, fantômes compris. Se penchant un peu, Hermione aperçut le professeur McGonagall, plongée dans une discussion avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron l'entraina vers le reste des Weasley sans prêter attention à ses protestations, et elle abandonna à regret l'idée de rejoindre les deux adultes. Saluant brièvement la famille, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le centre de la pièce. Une lumière brilla quelques secondes dans l'air, signe de l'arrivée imminente d'un Portoloin. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Harry et Seamus rejoindre le hall en courant, et le visage dévasté du second lui apprit qu'Harry lui avait parlé. La lumière s'intensifia et la détourna des deux garçons, puis les premiers élèves apparurent dans le hall.

En quelques minutes, plus de deux cent personnes apparurent, l'air perdues. Néanmoins, elles semblèrent vite retrouver leurs esprits, et un brouhaha rassurant emplit la pièce. Souriante, Hermione se dirigea vers eux, saluant les élèves qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait hâte de discuter avec eux pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais surtout, elle voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer pour eux, alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver Poudlard. Suivant des yeux la silhouette d'Harry qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, elle l'observa rejoindre McGonagall. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis la directrice se tourna vers l'assemblée, réclamant le silence.

« - Bon retour à Poudlard, commença-t-elle avec un sourire. Les dortoirs ont été remis en état, vous pourrez tous retrouver vos chambres. Profitez du reste de la journée, je veux vous voir demain, à huit heures, dans la Grande Salle. Merci.

Le brouhaha reprit joyeusement, entre plaisir de retrouver des lieux familiers, inquiétude pour leur famille restée à l'extérieur, indignation de devoir se lever si tôt, et enfin soulagement de voir leur Survivant visiblement en forme. Hermione laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, rassurée de voir son ami de retour dans le combat. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait préparé McGonagall mais elle retrouvait confiance en le voyant de nouveau prêt à tout affronter. Alors qu'elle le rejoignait, sans même vérifier que Ron la suivait, elle le vit se tourner vers les adultes présents à ses côtés, puis, le visage fermé, revenir vers elle. Elle accéléra, inquiète.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire le moindre mot, Harry lui intima de se taire d'un froncement de sourcils, et l'entraina à sa suite dans le couloir le plus proche. Hermione sentit confusément Ron les rejoindre, et le trio s'arrêta finalement quelques pas plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Elle m'énerve ! Explosa finalement Harry. Hermione, je sais que tu veux que je m'implique dans les évènements, mais ni McGonagall, ni Kingsley ne jugent bon de me tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit ! Tu le savais, toi, qu'ils ont une réunion dans dix minutes ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Une réunion ? Avec qui ?

« - Eux deux, tous les professeurs, et les membres de l'Ordre restants, soit tes parents, Ron, ainsi que ton frère Bill et sa femme !

Ron grimaça face à l'accusation.

« - Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant ! Tu sais, je fuis un peu ma famille … Mes parents sont invivables, ils voudraient tout contrôler, je ne supporte pas Fleur et Percy veut tellement se faire pardonner qu'il en est devenu insupportable, alors … Je ne vois que Georges pour lui remonter le moral, et aussi Ginny, mais on passe la plupart de nos journées à vous chercher.

Les deux autres esquissèrent une grimace contrite. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient un peu abandonné Ron et Ginny, trop occupée à reconstruire le château pour Hermione et à se morfondre pour Harry.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je ne t'en veux pas, reprit Harry. Mais ça ne change rien au sujet ! McGonagall et compagnie sont encore en réunion et on n'y est pas conviés ! En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est loin d'être la première ! Il y a peut-être eu une dizaine de ces réunions !

« - T'énerver ne sert à rien, Harry, répliqua doctement Hermione.

« - Je sais bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ?

« - Ron, tu devrais réunir l'AD. Elle est au complet maintenant, et je suis sûre que tous ont envie de s'impliquer dans la lutte. Si on est nombreux, McGonagall sera obligée de nous écouter. Harry et moi allons chercher un moyen d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent approuver son plan, et le trio se sépara. Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers en marmonnant qu'il ne savait pas où trouver Luna, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione rejoignaient le hall en échafaudant un plan pour parvenir à assister à la réunion. Soudain, Hermione sentit son ami se tendre à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils en le regardant. Il s'était brusquement figé, comme incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du château, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de son trouble. En apercevant la silhouette qui se détachait à quelques mètres, elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

La jeune inconnue était semblable en tous points à l'image qu'ils en avaient gardée. Même robe noire, même capuchon baissé, même main gantée. Comme insensible aux regards qui se posaient sur elle, elle traversa le hall, les quelques élèves qui ne s'étaient pas encore dispersés s'écartant sur son passage. Ils frémirent en devinant sa direction. Elle venait vers eux.

« - Harry Potter, articula-t-elle, vrillant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Survivant.

Il frémit au son de sa voix, se retrouvant projeté des années en arrière. Le détachement avec lequel elle avait prononcé chaque syllabe lui rappelait l'air dégoûté de Rogue lors de son premier cours de potion.

« - C'est un honneur de te rencontrer enfin, poursuivit-elle.

Bêtement, il eut envie de s'incliner devant elle pour la saluer. Réfrénant cette pulsion irrationnelle, il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, ne sachant comment se comporter.

« - J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, commença-t-il prudemment.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire curieusement dépourvu de chaleur.

« - Nous voilà un point commun. Je suis sûre que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

D'abord surpris, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. On attendait qu'il se comporte en véritable chef de guerre. Il allait le devenir.

« - De quoi pourrions-nous parler ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre à se méfier des inconnus, surtout par les temps qui courent.

Il sut qu'il avait marqué un point en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Et la sensation d'avoir gagné sinon son respect, son intérêt, emplit son cœur d'une douce chaleur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Savoir le mien te donnera-t-il confiance en moi ?

Elle jouait, testait ses limites, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« - Je ne puis avoir confiance en vous, si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, répliqua-t-il perfidement.

« - Aileen. Je m'appelle Aileen Shafiq.

« - Vous avez dit Shafiq ?

Tous deux se retournèrent vers la personne qui les observait suspicieusement.

« - Dégage, Zabini, siffla Harry.

« - Il n'y a plus de Shafiq en vie, poursuivit-il, indifférent au regard haineux de son camarade. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a tous éliminés au début de la Première Guerre Sorcière. Tout comme les Potter, ajouta-t-il, venimeux.

« - Et pourtant, il reste un Potter. Pourquoi ne resterait-il pas une Shafiq ?

« - Nulle Aileen Shafiq n'apparait sur leur arbre généalogique. Et même si vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson, non inscrit sur cet arbre, vous seriez bien plus vieille aujourd'hui.

Elle eut un sourire pensif.

« - Bien des choses n'apparaissent pas sur cet arbre. Et certains secrets ne doivent pas être dérangés, esquiva-t-elle adroitement.

« - Au contraire, je pense que votre identité est un sujet très intéressant, la contredit Harry.

« - Et je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez franchi les défenses de cette école, ajouta Hermione.

La jeune femme laissa un sourire vague flotter sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre doucement.

« - Très bien, je suppose que vous ne me ferez pas confiance tant que vous ne saurez pas ce que vous voulez savoir. Je m'appelle Aileen Shafiq, ne vous en déplaise, monsieur Zabini. Et je pense que mon histoire personnelle ne concerne que moi. S'agissant des défenses de cette école … Je crains de ne pouvoir vous dire comment je les ai franchies. Si cela peut vous rassurer, elles sont d'une efficacité rare et personne ne sera capable de les franchir à nouveau.

« - Ça ne me dit pas comment vous êtes entrée et ce que vous faites ici.

« - Je pense que, mieux que quiconque, tu sais que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes. Je ne te demande pas ce que tu as fait pendant un an. Ce que tu cherchais. Ou ce que tu as volé dans la chambre-forte des Lestrange, répliqua-t-elle, appuyant sur chaque mot, prenant un malin plaisir à voir toute couleur déserter le visage du jeune homme. Aie la décence de faire de même.

Elle laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, observant le teint livide du jeune homme, avant de reprendre.

« - Quant à savoir mon objectif … Tu es peut-être le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Sache que j'ai plus de raisons que toi d'haïr Voldemort, asséna-t-elle, et il put voir qu'elle buttait sur le nom.

Les trois jeunes gens la fixèrent avec un air mitigé, comme si sa réponse ne leur convenait pas. Enfin, seuls Harry et Hermione semblaient réellement y réfléchir. Blaise Zabini, qui semblait avoir décidé de suivre cette conversation jusqu'au bout, observait la jeune femme d'un air fasciné. Il avait toujours été doué pour reconnaitre les personnes de pouvoir, et Aileen Shafiq en était indubitablement une. Ses interlocuteurs étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et chaque intonation de sa voix était maitrisée.

« - Ecoutez, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup. Vous ne me connaissez pas, et je dispose de pouvoirs dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que vous devez me faire confiance. Nous luttons contre la même personne. Et Harry, j'ai la certitude que tu as besoin de moi pour le vaincre.

Harry se sentit faiblir sous l'intensité de son regard. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis. Qu'on essayait de le convaincre, réellement. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, Dumbledore avait toujours tout décidé pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, McGonagall et Kingsley s'évertuaient à le tenir éloigné de la moindre information. Mais elle, elle voulait l'aider lui. Elle voulait se battre avec lui. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle attention, et c'est ce qui le décida.

« - Je serais heureux de me battre à vos côtés, Aileen. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun pouvoir ici. McGonagall dirige Poudlard, et Kingsley l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle balaya ses arguments d'un revers de main.

« - Faux. Ils croient peut-être avoir le pouvoir, mais c'est faux. Tu es celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort, et ils ne peuvent s'opposer à ça. Ces querelles de pouvoir intestines sont ridicules. Tu as un grand potentiel, ne les attend pas pour devenir le grand homme dont nous avons besoin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment. Elle semblait réellement décidée à devenir son alliée à lui. Pas l'alliée de McGonagall ou Kingsley, pas l'alliée de Poudlard ou de l'Ordre du Phénix. Son alliée à lui.

« - Dans ce cas, je pense que tu feras bientôt officiellement partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, déclara-t-il sans remarquer qu'elle tiquait à ce nom. Hermione et moi avons pour projet d'infiltrer la réunion qui se déroule en ce moment même dans le bureau du directeur, et à laquelle je ne suis pas convié. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous.

Elle sourit légèrement, lui emboitant le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« - Vous ne venez pas, monsieur Zabini ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que le grand noir n'avait pas bougé.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde à les rejoindre.

« - Tu as des projets pour Poudlard et la lutte ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

« - Je veux instaurer des cours de défense pour tous les élèves. Personne ne sait se battre ici, et ils seront massacrés en cas de bataille.

« - Tu veux les faire participer aux combats ? s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Non, je pensais plutôt à faire réformer les cours. Les programmes sont totalement inefficaces. Seuls les élèves majeurs volontaires pourraient se battre. Et … Il hésita un instant. Je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas transformer Poudlard en Quartier Général de la Résistance. Pour faire venir les parents d'élèves et les adultes volontaires pour se battre.

Elle resta songeuse un instant.

« - C'est une idée intéressante. Le château est grand, ça pourrait marcher. Et avec un tel nœud magique, Poudlard aurait assez de puissance …

« - Un quoi ? la coupa Hermione.

« - Nœud magique, répéta-t-elle, interdite. Oh, laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Harry, tu devrais aussi réformer les cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il hocha la tête, pensif. Son visage s'éclaira soudain et il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« - Vous ne voudriez pas être notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? On n'en a plus, et j'ai vu de quoi vous êtes capable, on ne pourrait pas espérer mieux !

Elle eut un sourire désolé.

« - Je crains que ce soit impossible. Si je veux être efficace, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à faire à l'extérieur.

« - Vous allez partir ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

« - Pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai quelques petites choses à voir ici.

Ils hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

« - Je peux dire quelque chose ? intervint soudain Blaise Zabini, à la surprise générale.

« - Tu es l'invité d'honneur, ne te gêne pas, railla Harry.

« - Vous devriez faire attention aux Serpentards. Je veux dire, ne les mettez pas à l'écart. Je sais que vous n'avez pas confiance en nous, mais nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts – enfin, ceux qui l'étaient ne sont plus ici – ni même des enfants de Mangemorts. Certains de nous sont peut-être lâches, ou pourraient choisir le mauvais camp, mais les Serpentards seront un soutien de taille pour vous si vous ne les discriminez pas.

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent un instant interdits, surpris par la diatribe du jeune homme. Finalement, et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer, Harry hocha gravement la tête. Il aurait besoin de tous les soutiens possibles.

« - Nous y voilà !

Ils se tournèrent vers Aileen, qui s'était arrêté au pied de la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial. Elle lui demanda poliment de prévenir les occupants du bureau de leur arrivée et, quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall apparut au bas de l'escalier, l'air visiblement énervée.

« - Je vous ai déjà dit, Potter, que vous n'étiez pas convié à cette réunion !

« - Et je pense que c'est une erreur, trancha Aileen de sa voix posée.

« - Vous ! La directrice semblait s'étrangler à sa vue. Il est hors de question que vous pénétriez dans ce bureau !

« - Je vous ai demandé une fois à vous rejoindre. Vous avez refusé, et voyez où cela vous a menés. Allez-vous faire deux fois la même erreur ?

Sa voix était froide, tranchante, et la menace était latente. L'air furibond, McGonagall tourna les talons, laissant l'escalier ouvert derrière elle. Les quatre jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent sans hésitation, décidés à découvrir ce qu'on tenait tant à leur cacher. En pénétrant dans le bureau, ils furent surpris par l'agitation qui y régnait. Deux camps semblaient s'être formés, et ils se hurlaient dessus dans un vacarme épouvantable. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur présence et que le calme revienne.

« - Un travail de protection remarquable, professeur, souligna Aileen en se penchant vers Pomona Chourave.

La petite femme rougit sous le compliment et bredouilla quelques remerciements confus. Le reste des adultes les fixaient avec une mine dubitative.

« - J'imagine que vous avez quelque chose d'une importance extrême à nous dire pour interrompre cette réunion ?

Hermione se dandina, mal-à-l'aise devant l'air froid de McGonagall, mais Harry ne se démonta pas.

« - Disons que je n'ai pas apprécié d'être tenu à l'écart des décisions, éluda-t-il.

« - Vous n'avez rien manqué, siffla Kingsley. Elle refuse d'entendre raison.

« - Je ne te permets pas ! S'insurgea McGonagall.

En quelques secondes, les disputes reprirent, chacun voulant faire entendre son opinion sans prendre la peine d'écouter celle des autres. Harry glissa un œil à Hermione, visiblement dépassée par la situation. Aileen était négligemment appuyée contre un mur et semblait attendre qu'il désamorce la situation, tandis que Zabini l'observait avec un rictus narquois. Il se retourna, prit une grande inspiration et hurla :

« - Silence !

Surpris, les adultes se turent immédiatement, se retournant vers Harry dans un même mouvement.

« - Ne me dites pas que vous êtes incapables d'avoir une discussion civilisée ! Ça fait vraiment une semaine que vous vous hurlez dessus sans parvenir à un accord ?

Les mines, entre contrition et colère des adultes répondirent à sa question. Il soupira.

« - Très bien. Qui propose quoi ?

Alors que tout le monde tentait de reprendre la parole, il trancha rapidement.

« - D'abord le professeur McGonagall, ensuite Kingsley.

« - Je veux faire de Poudlard un refuge pour les élèves, où ils pourront rester à l'abri aussi longtemps que durera cette guerre. Ils ne doivent pas être impliqués dans les combats, expliqua la directrice.

« - Et moi, je ne veux pas laisser un endroit comme Poudlard, avec un tel potentiel magique, inutile. Les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix pourraient s'entrainer ici et les élèves majeurs pourraient le rejoindre.

« - Et où est le problème ? interrogea Harry, surpris.

Les adultes restèrent un moment interdit.

« - On reprend depuis le début, soupira Harry. Peut-être que nous parviendrons à un accord. J'ai moi aussi quelques idées, et vous ne me tiendrez pas à l'écart des décisions. Et que ça vous plaise ou non, mademoiselle Shafiq restera avec nous, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi a des choses très importantes à dire.

* * *

Quand Harry quitta le bureau, de longues heures après y être entré, il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. La réunion avait été éprouvante. McGonagall refusait d'adresser la parole à Aileen ou d'écouter ses propositions, les deux groupes d'adultes se disputaient à la moindre occasion et Kingsley ne voulait pas céder le moindre point à McGonagall. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait peiné à faire entendre sa voix, les adultes le considérant dans le meilleur des cas comme trop jeune pour prendre une décision, dans le pire comme donnée négligeable. Hermione en avait rapidement eu marre de ne pas être écoutée et s'était mis à discuter avec Aileen, que personne n'écoutait non plus. Blaise Zabini avait tenté plusieurs de faire entendre son avis, mais Harry avait été un des premiers à ne pas l'écouter. La situation, déjà catastrophique, avait empiré quand Ron avait débarqué avec le reste de l'AD, personne ne s'écoutant parler.

Finalement, après d'interminables discussions, ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Minerva acceptait de laisser Kingsley installer le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard, à la condition qu'il n'empiète pas sur l'espace réservé aux élèves. Les élèves mineurs étaient par ailleurs interdits de combats. Harry avait réussi à imposer son idée de réforme des cours et, après plusieurs disputes, ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur un programme qui permettrait aux élèves de s'entrainer pour être capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet des professeurs manquants, et Harry ne doutait pas que cela déclenche de nouvelles disputes à la prochaine réunion. Les élèves arrivés avec Ron s'étaient indignés à l'idée de reprendre les cours pendant les vacances, et il avait fallu toute la diplomatie du monde pour réussir à contenter les deux parties. Les emplois du temps seraient donc créés avec l'aval d'un petit groupe d'élèves – essentiellement les membres de l'AD et Blaise Zabini qui refusait d'être exclu des négociations.

Il restait de nombreux points à éclaircir, mais pour la première fois depuis la bataille de Poudlard, Harry était confiant. Les choses étaient en train de bouger, et il comptait bien avoir son mot à dire dans les décisions qui allaient être prises prochainement. Et il y avait Aileen … Il ne savait presque rien à son sujet, mais il était poussé à lui faire confiance. Elle était mystérieuse et avait disparu dès la fin de la réunion. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait encore de nombreuses ressources, et qu'elle était peut-être celle qui leur permettrait de gagner cette guerre. Oui, Harry Potter était confiant. Et en suivant ses deux meilleurs amis vers la Grande Salle, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite le plus tôt possible !**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, n'hésitez pas à m laisser des reviews, même quelques mots ça fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer ;) A bientôt !**


	7. Pièges

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le retard de publication ^^ Je crois vraiment que je ne vais pas publier à intervalles réguliers, je suis incapable de m'y tenir ^^**

 **Sinon pour les bonnes nouvelles, je suis inspirée pour les prochains chapitres, donc ça ira (peut-être) assez vite ! J'en profite pour remercier les 3 personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, ça me fait très plaisir ;)**

 **Un chapitre qui s'étant sur une assez longue période, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours, que les personnages sont respectés. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le long couloir résonnait du pas lent et régulier de son propriétaire. Feignant une expression nonchalante, celui-ci se dirigeait vers le grand salon, caressant distraitement les murs gorgés de magie noire. Il franchit la lourde porte, s'installant majestueusement dans le fauteuil trônant près de la cheminée. Trois coups frappés à la porte le ramenèrent au moment présent. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Une silhouette apparut dans la faible lumière, s'inclinant devant lui.

« - Maître … J'ai fait convoquer les garçons, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Il hocha pensivement la tête, la congédiant d'un revers de la main. Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'une nouvelle silhouette ne se présente à l'entrée de la pièce.

« - Les voilà, Maître, déclara-t-elle en poussant deux jeunes garçons au centre de la pièce.

« - Reste avec nous, Bellatrix, ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour.

La femme hocha la tête, ne pouvant retenir un frisson en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait, à sa droite. Les deux jeunes garçons, obéissant à son regard impérieux, s'assirent nerveusement sur le canapé lui faisant face. Tous purent remarquer que le fauteuil du Lord était surélevé, leur donnant l'impression de n'être rien à côté de lui.

« - Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott Junior, commença-t-il, laissant les syllabes rouler sur sa langue en un long chuintement. Vous ne faites certainement pas parti de mes Mangemorts les plus brillants. Mais … j'ai décidé de vous laisser une chance de vous racheter.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, ne sachant comment prendre sa remarque. Le Lord ne faisait jamais rien par générosité. Et, s'ils n'avaient pas été des Mangemorts brillants, ils n'étaient pas les pires.

« - Mon Maître des potions est regrettablement mort durant la dernière bataille, poursuivit-il, faisant tressaillir Drago. Selon lui, tu excelles dans cet art, Théodore. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, rassuré à cette idée. C'était peut-être stupide, sûrement égoïste, mais il ne serait pas responsable de l'usage que le Lord ferait de ces potions.

« - Quant à toi Drago … Vois-tu, notre nouvelle ennemie à quelque peu changé les règles du jeu. J'ai besoin de Mangemorts fidèles, prêts à tout pour nous assurer la victoire. Je suis sûr que tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Drago avala péniblement sa salive. Il voyait très bien ce que le Lord voulait dire. La vie de sa mère était entre ses mains.

« - Bellatrix, tu seras personnellement responsable d'eux.

Il grimaça en sentant le regard fou de sa tante se poser sur lui.

« - Oui, Maître, acquiesça-t-elle avec soumission.

« - Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons. Bellatrix, tu seras par ailleurs chargée de l'entrainement de ton incapable de neveu. Je veux qu'il participe à la prochaine mission.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive. La prochaine mission était pour le lendemain, il le savait pour avoir entendu son père en parler. Comme un automate, il suivit sa tante à l'extérieur de la pièce, sans même écouter les derniers ordres du Lord. Il vit du coup de l'œil Théodore suivre celui-ci en direction de l'aile droite du manoir, où devait se trouver la salle de potions. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, sans dire un mot, tête baissée. Quand il pénétra enfin dans une longue et large pièce, à l'autre bout du manoir, et que sa tante se tourna vers lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il sut que les choses allaient mal se passer.

« - Très bien Drago, nous allons commencer par le Doloris.

* * *

Le front plissé par la concentration, Théodore parcourait les rangées de bocaux du regard, laissant sa main glisser le long des étagères poussiéreuses. Par moment, fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêtait, marmonnant quelque chose en ouvrant un bocal. Puis, griffonnant quelques mots, il reprenait son inspection, tâchant de ne pas prêter attention à l'homme qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Il n'y a plus d'aconit, commença-t-il prudemment. Et …

Comme traversé par une pensée soudaine, il se précipita, parcourant l'étagère plus basse du doigt.

« - Je n'ai plus de venin d'Acromentule, ni d'essence de Belladone.

Totalement pris par ce qu'il faisait, il en vint à oublier la présence du Lord à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ou plutôt, il préféra oublier que la personne qui l'observait silencieusement, presque respectueusement, était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quand celui-ci le quitta avec une liste d'ingrédients longue comme le bras, lui laissant une dizaine de poisons à préparer pour le lendemain, avec la promesse de revenir vérifier son avancée, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Le nouveau Maitre des Potions du plus grand des mages noirs.

* * *

« - Déjà fatigué, Drago ?

Appuyé contre un mur, dans le champ de bataille que sa tante avait fait apparaître pour leur entrainement du jour, le blond haletait, respirant difficilement.

« - Je savais que tu n'avais rien dans le ventre, mais à ce point, tu me déçois.

Il se crispa à ses paroles, longeant discrètement le mur pour tenter de la localiser.

« - Tu tiens si peu à la vie de ta mère ? Voyons Drago, tu sais que si je dis au Maître que tu ne fais pas d'efforts, cette pauvre Narcissa ne vivra pas longtemps, railla-t-elle.

Avec un cri de rage, il surgit de derrière le mur qui l'abritait, lançant sort sur sort à la sorcière, avec pour seul objectif de faire disparaitre le sourire satisfait qui était apparut sur son visage. Il enchaina les impardonnables et les sorts de magie noire les plus puissants qu'il connaissait, voulant seulement lui faire mal. Quand un Doloris la frôla, elle éclata simplement de rire, de ce rire fou qu'il haïssait. Avant de riposter avec hargne.

« - Perdu, lâcha-t-elle avec satisfaction en se penchant sur lui quand, fauché par un sort qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, il se retrouva cloué au sol.

Et, éclatant à nouveau de son rire hystérique, elle quitta la salle, le laissant seul avec ses envies de meurtres. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Que dès le lendemain, il la retrouverait dans cette même salle, pour un nouveau combat qu'elle gagnerait inévitablement. Il savait qu'à la prochaine bataille, il se tiendrait à la droite de sa tante. Parce qu'il était lâche, et que la vie de sa mère était entre ses mains.

Avec un soupir fatigué, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théodore depuis le début de la semaine, ne songeant même plus au sentiment d'oppression qu'il avait ressenti quand le Lord lui avait annoncé qu'il vivrait désormais au Manoir Jedusor. Attrapant l'exemplaire des _Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque du Lord, il reprit sa lecture, notant sur un morceau de parchemin les sorts qu'il jugeait intéressants pour les essayer dès le lendemain. Quand, au milieu de la nuit, Théodore rejoignit la chambre, les traits tirés, il dormait déjà.

* * *

Le Lord traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant avec assurance vers l'aile droite de son manoir. Selwyn lui avait fait parvenir les ingrédients demandés par Théodore Nott Junior, et il voulait les lui remettre personnellement – et ainsi s'assurer de la qualité des potions qu'il lui avait demandées. Il tourna brusquement dans un nouveau couloir, sans prêter attention au tintement qu'émirent les bocaux en s'entrechoquant dans le sac qui flottait derrière lui, et ouvrit sans frapper la porte de la salle de potions.

Celle-ci était sombre, à l'image de son précédent maître. Seules quelques boules de lumière, flottant au plafond à intervalle régulier, éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière blafarde, se reflétant sur les bocaux alignés contre le mur. Au centre de la pièce, penché sur son chaudron, Théodore sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, manquant d'échapper la poignée d'ailes de chauve-souris qu'il incorporait délicatement à sa préparation. Il se retourna, prêt à crier sur l'importun, mais ses remontrances moururent dans sa gorge quand il reconnut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui venait lui rendre quotidiennement visite depuis qu'il lui avait confié le poste de Maître des Potions, près de deux semaines auparavant. Reprenant contenance, il le salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de terminer son ouvrage, ce que le Lord ne manqua pas de noter.

Sans dire un mot afin de ne pas briser la concentration du jeune homme – même si les potions n'étaient pas une de ses matières préférées, il savait que celle-ci était primordiale –, il contourna la table et sortit un à un les bocaux du sac, les alignant avec précision. Puis, s'approchant du chaudron qui bouillonnait à présent, il observa les gestes précis de Théodore alors qu'il remuait doucement la potion tout en baissant graduellement le volume du feu. Il était suffisamment près de l'adolescent pour sentir que celui-ci était gêné par sa présence, mais que la préparation de sa potion passait avant la tension que sa simple présence provoquait.

Théodore remua la potion quelques minutes encore puis, d'un geste rapide, il retourna un sablier posé sur la table à côté du chaudron, sur lequel il lança rapidement un informulé. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme face à lui.

« - Désolé, marmonna-t-il, fuyant son regard, mais ce poison ne m'autorise aucune pause.

Le Lord hocha gravement la tête, son regard rouge froidement posé sur le garçon. L'air gêné, Théodore se tourna, se dirigeant vers une table au fond de la salle.

« - Les poisons que vous m'avez demandé sont là, commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, manquant de sursauter quand le Lord, qu'il n'avait pas vu bouger, apparut à côté de lui. Détournant nerveusement le regard, il le laissa examiner les potions, dans un silence assourdissant.

« - Elles sont parfaites, commenta-t-il.

« - Merci, Maître.

« - Mets-les en flacon, je vais en avoir rapidement besoin. Et vérifie les ingrédients que je t'ai fait porter.

Le remerciant une nouvelle fois, Théodore se dirigea vers la table où le Lord avait déposé les ingrédients qu'il avait demandés. Parcourant la table, il s'arrêtait parfois pour ouvrir un bocal, sortir une plante qu'il examinait quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son inspection.

« - Mais … Je n'avais pas demandé d'Asphodèle ! s'étonna-t-il.

« - Severus m'avait prévenu que tu en utilisais souvent pour stabiliser tes potions.

Théodore se retourna brusquement, troublé par cette remarque. Se pouvait-il que le Lord ait retenu un détail aussi insignifiant sur lui ? Alors qu'il le fixait, incrédule, le Lord ne manqua pas de remarquer que la peur et le dégoût qui habitaient le regard du garçon quand il le voyait avait fait place à une étincelle d'intérêt. Il retint un sourire satisfait. Le garçon était intelligent, et plus que tout, il était passionné par les potions. Il savait que sa soif de savoir ferait taire ses dernières considérations morales. Bientôt, Théodore Nott serait un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

« - Bonjour, Drago !

Le blond sursauta, se redressant pour faire face à sa tante qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle pour leur entrainement quotidien. Il grimaça en massant son épaule douloureuse. Elle lui avait lancé un sort particulièrement vicieux la veille, et même les potions de Théodore n'avaient pas complètement fait disparaitre la douleur.

« - Pour cet entrainement, le Maître sera présent afin d'observer tes progrès. Sois digne de l'attention qu'il te porte.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il peinait déjà à tenir tête à sa tante, mais sous le regard du Lord, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de produire le moindre sort. Déjà, la terreur l'envahissait à la simple évocation de son nom. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois. Il n'avait participé qu'à une bataille, et le Lord ne lui avait porté aucune attention. Il se souvenait juste de la punition que lui avait infligée sa tante pour n'avoir pas été assez actif sur le champ de bataille.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'entrée du Lord dans la pièce. Se sentant mal à sa simple vue, il le salua rapidement, retenant une grimace de dégoût à la vue du regard d'adoration que Bellatrix lui lança, puis se mit en position de combat. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément, décidé à ne pas le décevoir. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'il en coûtait de décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se remémorant rapidement les derniers sorts de magie noire qu'il avait étudiés, il attaqua le premier, sa haine pour sa tante guidant sa main.

D'abord surprise, celle-ci esquissa un sourire victorieux avant de riposter. Appuyé près de la porte, le Lord incanta rapidement un bouclier de protection avant de se concentrer sur le combat. Le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas l'expérience de Bellatrix, mais il était imaginatif, et il devina en le voyant lancer un sort peu connu qu'il faisait des recherches pour enfin réussir à battre sa tante. Si son visage blafard ne montra aucune expression, au fond de lui, le Lord se savait victorieux. Dans quelques années, Drago serait le meilleur de ses Mangemorts. Le premier de la nouvelle génération, qui remplacerait bientôt ses fidèles vieillissants. Ses plans avançaient comme il l'espérait. Potter n'aurait aucune chance de le battre, même avec Son aide.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A bientôt !**


	8. Paroles

**Bonjour à tous ! je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir le prochain chapitre arriver aussi vite ^^**

 **Le voici donc, assez dense mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ;) Quelques petites précisions : ce chapitre me permet de terminer de poser le décors, je crois que j'ai fini de détailler les points importants. Dans les prochains, je vais pouvoir faire place à un peu plus d'action, et on en apprendra plus sur Aileen.**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un murmure parcourut le hall, par vagues, se répandant à travers les élèves massés devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Depuis leur retour au château, deux jours auparavant, ils n'avaient été mis au courant de rien. Si, au début, la perspective de quitter enfin la maison isolée où ils avaient été mis à l'abri durant la bataille les avait enchantés, le retour à Poudlard ne s'était pas passé comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas vu les dégâts subis par le château, celui-ci ayant été entièrement restauré par les survivants de la bataille, mais la présence des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que d'anciens élèves ayant combattus aux côtés de Harry Potter n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Par ailleurs, même si le week-end avait été libre, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de marche à travers le château pour se rendre compte que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Certaines salles leur étaient interdites et, par moments, des couloirs entiers étaient fermés, comme si des travaux étaient en cours. Des professeurs et élèves plus âgés traversaient sans cesse le château, un air préoccupé et pressé sur le visage, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que quelque chose se préparait. Enfin, ce qui les choqua le plus dès qu'ils firent trois pas à l'extérieur ne fut pas le stade de Quidditch qui n'avait pas été remis en état mais l'immense barrière de ronce qui entourait le château.

Partout où leur regard se portait, il ne pouvait se détacher de cette barrière naturelle qui coupait le château du monde extérieur. Ils n'avaient pas osé s'en approcher, supposant qu'elle faisait partie de la protection de Poudlard, mais elle était rapidement devenue l'un des principaux sujets de conversations, au même titre que l'interdiction qu'avaient les hiboux de quitter le château. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leurs familles restées à l'extérieur, et leur inquiétude allait grandissant. Le manque d'information n'arrangeait rien, d'autant plus que la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient encore traumatisés par l'année qu'ils avaient passée avec les Carrow. La plupart n'osaient approcher des cachots où ils avaient été enfermés de longues heures durant, et certains élèves étaient incapables de croiser le regard de leurs camarades, encore honteux de ce qu'ils avaient été forcés de faire.

Aussi en ce lundi matin, malgré l'heure matinale, la totalité des élèves étaient massée devant les grandes portes, attendant avec impatience leur ouverture. La veille, une rumeur avait enflammé le château, sous-entendant qu'une attaque de Mangemorts était en cours. McGonagall avait dû intervenir pour démentir l'information avant que la panique ne s'empare des élèves et, pour calmer les esprits, elle avait annoncé que le programme des prochaines semaines leur serait donné le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise en trouvant la porte close ! De mémoire d'élève, la Grande Salle n'avait jamais fermé ses portes, les élèves les plus matinaux pouvant déjeuner à partir de six heures !

Leur impatience grandissant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand, à sept heures, les lourdes portes pivotèrent pour leur ouvrir le passage. Par habitude, chacun s'assit à la table de sa maison, parcourant nerveusement la table face à eux. La table professorale était en effet vide, et lorsqu'ils cherchèrent la présence rassurante d'Harry Potter, son absence les alarma. Alors que leur inspection se faisait plus précise, ils se rendirent compte qu'un grand nombre d'élèves de septième année n'étaient pas présents. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'inquiéter, Minerva McGonagall, fraichement nommée directrice de Poudlard après la défection de Rogue, sortit silencieusement de la petite salle dans laquelle les professeurs se retrouvaient.

Aussitôt le silence se fit. Son visage fermé ne laissait rien transparaitre de ses émotions, aussi personne n'aurait pu se douter de la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer, se disputant inlassablement avec Kingsley et Harry Potter. Cette nuit avait été éprouvante de tout point de vue. Ils savaient tous à quel point cette conférence était importante, et tous avaient voulu faire entendre une dernière fois leurs arguments. Elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat mais se plierait aux décisions de la majorité, comme à son habitude. Mais, alors qu'elle marchait seule vers le siège autrefois occupé par le directeur, les yeux de près de deux cent élèves fixés sur elle, elle ne montra rien de tout cela. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil les quelques élèves restés en réunion avec eux pendant la nuit passer précipitamment les portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur place. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant les élèves, toussotant légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« - Mes chers élèves, commença-t-elle, la voix éraillée d'avoir déjà tant crié. Je sais que vous avez un certain nombre de questions à propos des récents évènements, c'est pourquoi j'ai un certain nombre d'annonce à vous faire. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez probablement tous, Harry Potter nous est revenu au soir du 1er mai. Après vous avoir mis à l'abri, nous avons dû engager la bataille contre les Mangemorts ayant pris Poudlard d'assaut. Une cinquantaine de personnes ont péri lors de cette bataille, et ils sont à présent enterrés dans le parc de Poudlard. Nous ne les oublierons jamais. A la suite d'un combat acharné, Voldemort et son armée ont été repoussés hors du château, poursuivit-elle, omettant sciemment le rôle joué par Aileen Shafiq.

« Grâce à l'aide apportée par toutes les personnes ayant combattues à nos côtés, nous avons pu reconstruire entièrement Poudlard en prévision de votre arrivée. Je tiens par ailleurs à vous rassurer sur le fait que les défenses mises en place sont parmi les plus puissantes existantes, plaçant Poudlard comme place la plus sûre du Royaume-Uni. Après plusieurs réunions ayant regroupé les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que moi-même, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, un ensemble de personnes ayant combattu à nos côtés, un panel d'élèves des quatre maisons ainsi qu'Harry Potter, un certain nombre de décisions ont été prises :

« Tout d'abord, les cours vont reprendre pour tous les élèves de Poudlard sans exception. Cependant, compte tenu du contexte de guerre dans lequel nous vivons, les programmes ont été modifiés, le but étant de faire de vous des personnes capables de se défendre en cas de danger. Pour cela, je tiens à vous présenter vos professeurs pour cette année : Mme Chourave a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de botanique cette année c'est également le cas du professeur Flitwick qui continuera à vous enseigner les sortilèges je continuerais moi-même à enseigner la métamorphose.

Les deux professeurs s'avancèrent, saluant les élèves d'un bref signe de tête en regagnant leur place.

« - Le Professeur Slughorn a également accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions en l'absence de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Boromir Netchev a accepté de prendre ce poste : je vous demande à tous de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Le cours d'histoire de la magie ne sera plus enseigné par le professeur Binns mais par une nouvelle venue, j'ai nommé Jeanne Lambert.

Le choix des nouveaux professeurs s'était avéré compliqué, mais Minerva espérait que leur pari serait payant : Boromir Netchev était bulgare et avait étudié à Durmstrang, et Jeanne Lambert était française et avait étudié à Beauxbâtons. Minerva les connaissait tous deux personnellement et leur faisait une entière confiance leur nationalité avait fini par convaincre les plus réticents, tous sachant que Voldemort n'avait pas encore étendu son influence au continent.

« - Un certain nombre de matières autrefois optionnelles seront à présent obligatoires pour tous les élèves : c'est le cas de l'étude des runes, enseignée par Bathsheba Babbling, des cours de vol, enseignés par Mme Bibine ainsi que des soins aux créatures magiques. Pour cette matière, je vous demande d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur, que certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être : il s'agit de Charles Weasley. Enfin, l'étude de moldu sera également obligatoire, pour des raisons évidentes : Mlle Petra Veneto a accepté de venir nous l'enseigner.

L'italienne s'avança, saluant brièvement les élèves avant de s'installer aux côtés de ses collègues. Minerva reprit rapidement son souffle avant de poursuivre.

« - Compte tenu de ces modifications, l'arithmancie, enseignée par Septima Vector, l'astronomie, enseignée par le professeur Sinistra et la divination enseignée conjointement par les professeurs Trelawney et Firenze seront optionnelles.

Un long silence plana sur la salle, alors que les élèves digéraient ces nouvelles informations.

« - Les élèves majeurs désirant se joindre au combat contre Voldemort pourront rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix des cours de combat quotidiens seront organisés pour eux. Par ailleurs, le château subit actuellement des travaux pour permettre l'accueil de membres de l'Ordre ainsi que de familles dont la vie est en danger.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur les cours. Je laisserai la parole à Kingsley Shacklebolt qui vous présentera l'Ordre du Phénix mais auparavant, je voudrai laisser la parole à une personne que vous voulez tous entendre : Harry Potter.

Des applaudissements retentirent, et Harry sortit de la petite salle, gêné par l'attention qu'on lui portait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'avança dignement au devant des élèves. Il savait que s'il voulait être pris au sérieux, il devait montrer qu'il était capable d'assumer ses responsabilités.

« - Bonjour, commença-t-il, presque timidement.

Croisant le regard encourageant d'Hermione, il reprit.

« - J'aurais quelques précisions à apporter aux propos de Minerva McGonagall. Tout d'abord, je voudrais la remercier d'assumer ce poste de directrice en des temps si troublés.

La vieille femme rosit légèrement, le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

« - Ensuite, je voudrais vous rappeler que je suis un élève au même titre que vous. C'est pourquoi je sais à quel point la perspective de retourner en cours ne vous enchante pas, d'autant plus que les vacances approchent.

Quelques rires saluèrent sa déclaration.

« - Néanmoins, je tiens à souligner que cette décision à laquelle j'ai participé est la meilleure qui puisse être prise. Aujourd'hui, je ne vous demande pas d'étudier pour un quelconque examen. Si je vous demande d'étudier, c'est parce qu'un mage noir a déclaré la guerre à notre monde, et que l'éducation est l'une de nos premières armes. Vous connaissez tous mon histoire. Mais ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est que si je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous parler, c'est parce que des gens se sont sacrifiés pour que je puisse continuer la lutte. C'est un poids que je porterai toute ma vie sur mes épaules, celui de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour me battre par moi-même. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous appreniez à vous défendre, pour que vous n'ayez jamais à porter ce poids.

« Dans ce but, les programmes ont été modifiés. Ainsi, vous apprendrez à fabriquer des potions qui vous seront utiles tous les jours mais, parce que la connaissance d'une potion n'est rien sans celle de ses ingrédients, ce cours sera étroitement lié à l'étude de la botanique. Ce sont de nouvelles méthodes de travail que vous allez découvrir, et j'ose espérer que vous les comprendrez. De même, l'étude des runes, enseignée conjointement à la métamorphose, vous permettra de créer des protections runiques.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer, étonné par la facilité qu'il avait de trouver ses mots. Il ne le voyait pas, mais la plupart des adultes l'observaient avec un intérêt nouveau, impressionnés par son aisance.

« - L'étude des Moldus et l'histoire de la magie seront deux matières extrêmement importantes, car nous avons besoin de comprendre notre monde sous toute ses facettes pour ne pas sombrer dans le fanatisme qui menace de nous submerger. La présence de nouveaux professeurs à ces postes changera la méthode d'enseignement, et je pense que vous ne vous endormirez plus en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Un rire secoua l'assemblée à ces moments, que seuls les nouveaux professeurs ne parurent pas comprendre.

« - De même, la défense contre les forces du mal sera orientée sur la pratique des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense plus que sur la théorie. Le soin aux créatures magiques pourrait être renommé Etude des créatures magiques. Vous étudierez indistinctement créatures bénéfiques et maléfiques, ainsi que les différents moyens de vous défendre. Bien évidemment, aucun troll ne sera amené à Poudlard.

Les plus âgés sourirent, se remémorant le soir d'Halloween de leur première année.

« - Hagrid nous a quitté pour se consacrer entièrement à l'Ordre du Phénix, et c'est un choix que nous respectons totalement. Pour parler de l'Ordre, je tiens à préciser que son adhésion n'est pas obligatoire : seuls les élèves souhaitant se battre seront invités à le rejoindre. Les autres pourront rester à Poudlard sans honte aucune. Une bataille n'est pas un jeu, et nous pouvons tous nous souvenir de ceux qui ont perdu la vie au soir du 1er mai.

Il laissa un silence planer, le souvenir des morts envahissant l'esprit de chacun. Croisant le regard d'Aileen, adossée à la porte, qui lui souriait avec bienveillance, il reprit d'une voix forte.

« - Le stade de Quidditch sera transformé en arène d'entrainement au bénéfice de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce point n'est malheureusement pas discutable. Je tiens également à ajouter que notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, acceptera toute aide pouvant lui être apportée concernant le soin des blessés ou la fourniture en matériel médical. Ceci s'adresse principalement aux élèves mineurs.

« Enfin, et parce que notre unité est notre meilleure arme, le règlement a quelque peu été assoupli. Le couvre-feu sera actif de minuit à cinq heures du matin, et non vingt-deux heures comme auparavant. Tout le château vous sera ouvert seuls quelques couloirs seront ponctuellement fermés en raison de travaux, ce que je vous demande de respecter. Dans cette optique d'unité, des salles communes inter-maison seront ouvertes dans tout le château vous pourrez également vous retrouver dans la Grande Salle. Je vous encourage à vous lier avec toutes les maisons, sans aucune discrimination : je pense particulièrement aux Serpentards qui sont injustement mis à l'écart. Nous devons aujourd'hui nous réunir, et non nous diviser par maisons. C'est pourquoi les quatre sabliers des maisons seront supprimés au profit d'un unique sablier qui sera rempli par le travail conjoint de tous les élèves.

« Des temps difficiles nous attendent, mais je sais que nous serons assez forts pour vaincre. Nous rêvons tous d'un monde de paix, celui dans lequel nous avons grandi. Pour que nos enfants le connaissent à leur tour, nous battrons Voldemort et ne laisserons plus jamais un quelconque mage nous dicter notre manière de penser. Nous sommes, ici à Poudlard, la jeunesse du Royaume-Uni réunie. Nous sommes l'avenir du monde sorcier et, tous ensemble, nous construirons ce futur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

La salle explosa en applaudissements et, en voyant les larmes briller dans les yeux de quelques uns, Harry comprit qu'il avait gagné son pari. S'avançant dans la foule des élèves qui, sans se concerter, s'étaient levés de leurs bancs pour l'étreindre, scandant son nom, il sut que désormais on compterait sur lui. Ce n'était pas ces adultes qui leur semblaient tellement lointains que les élèves voulaient écouter : c'était lui, Harry Potter. Parce qu'il était l'un des leurs, et qu'avec eux, il avait trouvé une famille.

Quand Kingsley s'avança pour prononcer à son tour son discours, ils durent attendre de longues minutes pour que le calme revienne. Harry, assis à la table des Gryffondors, au milieu de ses amis, lui adressa un regard confiant. Adossée à la porte, Aileen était toujours là.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire après un tel discours, commença-t-il, amusant l'ensemble de la salle. Je vais déjà remercier l'ensemble des personnes ayant contribué à la prise de ces décisions, notamment les élèves qui ont travaillé sans compter pour vous préparer des emplois du temps qui ne soient pas surchargés. Je rejoins Harry Potter sur le fait que vous devriez mettre à profit vos heures libres pour vous entrainer aux sorts vus en cours certaines salles seront spécialement ouvertes à cet effet. N'oubliez pas la bibliothèque, qui est l'une de nos premières sources de savoir.

« En ce qui concerne l'Ordre du Phénix, je tiens seulement à préciser qu'un bureau sera ouvert au quatrième étage, où vous pourrez me trouver moi ou l'un des membres de l'Ordre pour toute question. Toute aide sera la bienvenue. Je voudrais également préciser que les hiboux ont interdiction de quitter le château, par peur qu'ils ne soient interceptés par des Mangemorts. Poudlard est actuellement coupé du monde, ce qui constitue notre meilleure protection. Néanmoins, parce que l'information ne doit jamais cesser de circuler, quelques élèves volontaires seront chargés de rédiger les annonces vous informant de la situation et des avancées de la guerre. Ce sera tout.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent, mais déjà les élèves se concentraient sur les emplois du temps que quelques élèves parmi les plus âgés, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ayant participé aux négociations, ainsi que les Serpentards s'y étant invités, distribuaient.

« - Merci à tous de votre attention, déclara Minerva en reprenant la parole. Nous vous laissons la matinée pour vous préparer, puis les cours reprendront cet après-midi. En attendant, place au petit-déjeuner !

Se jetant avec avidité sur les mets venant d'apparaître sur la table, les élèves se mirent à discuter avec entrain, comparant leurs emplois du temps et commentant les différentes annonces. Relevant la tête, Harry chercha instinctivement Aileen, mais elle avait disparu. Comme à son habitude. Son attention de nouveau attirée par Ron, qui lui tendait son emploi du temps, il l'observa, songeant que ses journées seraient définitivement chargées. Mais s'il devait payer ce prix pour qu'enfin son avis soit écouté, il le ferait avec plaisir.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si des choses ne vous semblent pas cohérentes, je répondrai à chacune de vos remarques ;)**

 **Une petite question, pour les lecteurs fantômes : est-ce que vous ne laissez pas de reviews parce que vous ne savez pas quoi dire ? Parce que vous n'avez pas le temps de laisser un commentaire ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je pose à la fin de chaque chapitre des questions pour vous aider à rédiger une review ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres, je m'efforcerai de bien prendre toutes les remarques et je répondrai à chacun d'entre vous ;) Mais là, je vous avoue que je désespère un peu en voyant mon compteur de reviews et de vues baisser :( Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui continuent à me lire (et aussi parce que j'adore l'écrire ^^).**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, à bientôt !**


	9. Qui êtes-vous ?

**Bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre suivant, même pas en retard ^^ Avant de vous laisser le lire, j'aimerai vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu au chapitre précédent, je crois que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça compte pour moi. Du fond du cœur, merci. Et pour ceux qui ne m'en ont pas laissé, le bouton review se trouve également en bas de cette page ;)**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Adenoide** : wow, que de reviews ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;) pour répondre à chacune d'entre elles : - oui, Narcissa à aidé Harry, j'ai voulu suivre l'œuvre originale le plus longtemps possible. Sinon pas de slash, Voldy compte juste utiliser Narcissa pour s'assurer de la loyauté de Drago. - Ah, tu es prête à faire confiance à Aileen, quelle que soit son histoire, tant qu'elle aide Harry ? C'est un point de vue intéressant, que Minerva ne partage visiblement pas ^^ Et oui, Harry n'a vraiment pas été préparé à affronter tout ça, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'il prenne un peu d'assurance, qu'il s'étoffe dans cette fiction. - Oui, tous les étudiants doivent être capables de se défendre, c'est l'idée principale d'Harry, surtout en temps de guerre et d'après sa propre histoire. Pour ce qui est des trahisons … seul l'avenir nous le dira. Les Horcruxes sont effectivement détruits, mais que veux-tu dire par « la sienne » ? - Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Narcissa est toujours vivante, et effectivement, la vision des choses de Théo est assez égoïste fausse, mais je trouve que ça correspond bien au personnage. Comment Harry pourrait-il déshériter Bellatrix ? Il n'est pas un Black. - Et oui, Dumby a un peu foiré, je le vois vraiment comme quelqu'un qui a manipulé tout le monde à sa guise sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux. Ah, tu m'as bien fait rire avec les lunettes, je n'y avais pas pensé ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire ^^ Je crois que c'est tout, encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ;)

 **Edwin :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)

 **Anne L :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Que de compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes et que tu l'apprécieras également ;)

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Ça va Harry ?

Le Survivant grimaça avant de répondre à Neville, qui venait de s'enquérir de son état d'une remarque amusée.

« - Ce prof veut ma peau, grommela-t-il, amusé.

« - Un problème, monsieur Potter ?

La voix grondante de Boromir Netchev le fit se retourner.

« - Aucun monsieur, je crois que ce cours était vraiment nécessaire.

« - C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la salle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il avait un moment envisagé de se dispenser de cours – il était l'Elu après tout, et n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne – mais Hermione l'en avait empêché, et il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison, ne serait-ce que pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Les cours avaient repris depuis seulement deux jours, mais Boromir Netchev avait déjà réussi à s'imposer comme le professeur le plus compétent que Poudlard ait eu à ce poste depuis longtemps. Il était autoritaire mais juste, dur mais pédagogue il était exactement celui dont les élèves avaient besoin.

Il observa du coin de l'œil Hermione lui faire un signe avant de disparaitre dans un couloir elle se rendait à son cours d'Arithmancie, option qu'elle avait choisi de conserver malgré un emploi du temps surchargé. Décidemment, il ne la comprenait pas. Ron non plus, à en juger par le regard dubitatif qu'il lui lança. Le rouquin le rejoignit en quelques pas, un pli barrant son front.

« - Comprendrai jamais, sembla-t-il marmonner, avant de reprendre en direction d'Harry. On y va ? On n'a pas de devoirs pour demain, et j'ai envie de me reposer avant l'entrainement de ce soir.

Harry hésita un instant.

« - Je voulais en profiter pour m'entrainer un peu …

« - Mais enfin Harry, on vient juste de reprendre les cours, tu ne vas pas déjà passer du temps à travailler hors des cours ! On dirait Hermione, là !

« - Justement, je dois donner l'exemple si je veux que les élèves travaillent sérieusement.

Ron soupira, remettant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

« - On va où alors ?

Harry sourit.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je veux m'entrainer que tu es obligé de me suivre. Va avec Seamus, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de jouer aux échecs en t'empiffrant de Chocogrenouilles.

Ron poussa un grognement de protestation, le frappant sur l'épaule. C'était plus fort que lui, la simple idée de travailler en-dehors des cours le fatiguait. Pourtant, il s'en voulait d'abandonner son meilleur ami.

« - Vas-y, insista Harry.

Le remerciant d'un sourire, il rejoignit Seamus en quelques pas, avant de prendre l'escalier menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry le suivit quelques instants du regard, secouant la tête avec amusement. Puis, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, il se mit en route pour le stade de Quidditch où aurait lieu l'entrainement de ce soir. Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour le transformer en arène d'entrainement, et désormais l'Ordre du Phénix l'utilisait tout au long de la journée pour ses exercices. Il savait que Kingsley avait recruté un certain nombre de nouveaux membres, parmi les élèves ayant terminé leurs études à Poudlard notamment. Angelina Johnson avait été la première à s'engager.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il s'apprêtait à entrer sur le terrain quand un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Il s'était imaginé que le terrain serait libre en fin d'après-midi, leur entrainement commençant à dix-huit heures et les plus âgés ayant terminé le leur – il avait aperçu Georges dans le hall du château. Se maudissant intérieurement pour son inattention, n'importe qui pouvait s'entrainer hors des horaires, et un sort perdu aurait pu le toucher, il s'empressa de monter dans les gradins toujours présents. S'arrêtant à l'étage, il s'appuya à la rambarde pour tenter de reconnaitre la personne au centre de l'arène.

Ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'il identifia Aileen. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis que les cours avaient repris, et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait cessé de rechercher sa silhouette. Debout au milieu de l'arène, elle ne semblait pas esquisser un mouvement. Elle avait placé un mannequin face à elle, et Harry se décala, désireux de voir quel sort elle allait utiliser. D'un geste vif, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui venait de glisser devant ses yeux, avant de détacher sa cape qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle portait une longue robe noire, et Harry ne se souvint pas l'avoir vue habillée d'une autre couleur.

Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et, sans cesser de fixer le mannequin, inspira profondément. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, et il doutait fort que le mannequin explose par le simple pouvoir de sa pensée. Un souffle de vent le fit soudain comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle invoquait le vent, comme elle l'avait fait le jour où elle avait affronté Voldemort. De nouveau fixé sur elle, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri quand le mannequin explosa soudain, pulvérisé par la force du vent.

Elle sembla l'entendre, et après avoir parcouru les gradins du regard, elle le remarqua et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il dévala les escaliers, la rejoignant en un temps record.

« - Tu espionnes mon entrainement ?

Il eut un sourire contrit.

« - Je voulais juste m'entrainer, je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

« - L'arène est assez grande pour nous deux.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sachant qu'il serait incapable de se concentrer tant qu'elle serait ici.

« - Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Bien sûr qu'il avait des questions ! Il voulait savoir où elle était passée pendant tous ces jours, quelle était cette magie qu'elle utilisait, mais, il ne savait pourquoi, ses pensées s'embrouillaient dès qu'elle était dans les parages.

« - En fait, j'ai une question, lança-t-il brusquement, s'étonnant de sa propre audace.

« - Et quelle est-elle ?

Il n'eut jamais le temps de la poser. Kingsley venait de pénétrer dans l'arène, et les rejoignit avec un air affairé.

« - Ah, Harry, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à préparer l'exercice de ce soir. Sors les mannequins, tu veux ?

Non, il ne voulait pas, mais le ton de Kingsley n'admettait aucune réplique. Il se dirigea vers la pièce située sous les gradins où des dizaines de mannequins d'entrainement étaient entreposés. Avec un soupir, il en attrapa un dans chaque main avant de ressortir. Il détestait qu'on le traite comme un gamin. Surtout quand il voyait Kingsley discuter avec Aileen.

« - Ils n'arriveront pas avant une demi-heure, l'entendit-il dire, vous pouvez encore vous entrainer. _Reparo_ , ajouta-t-il en direction du mannequin qui se reconstitua immédiatement.

Elle hocha la tête, se tournant à nouveau vers sa cible, et il se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas vif.

« - C'est votre premier entrainement ce soir, et j'aimerais évaluer votre niveau avant d'entamer les combats à deux contre deux, expliqua-t-il en attrapant à son tour deux mannequins.

Silencieusement, Harry acquiesça, l'aidant à installer le matériel. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Aileen, qui continuait à envoyer de violentes bourrasques de vent sur son mannequin. Tout aussi fréquemment, Kingsley lançait un sort de réparation à la cible, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce manège : pourquoi ne réparait-elle pas son mannequin elle-même ?

Les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent bientôt, et l'entrainement débuta. A chaque mannequin qui explosait qui tombait ou qui était cassé, Kingsley lançait un sort de réparation d'une précision remarquable. Et Harry cessa d'y penser. D'autant plus que, assise sur les gradins, Aileen les observait.

« - C'est bon ! Je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! les interrompit Kingsley, après plus d'une heure de manœuvres.

Il leur avait fait lancer des dizaines de sorts différents, observant minutieusement chaque recrue, et il devait avouer qu'il était déçu par leur niveau. Il savait qu'ils étaient presque tous d'anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et donc parmi les meilleurs combattants de Poudlard. Pourtant, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'ils soient réellement capables d'affronter des Mangemorts.

* * *

« - Combien de morts ? demanda sombrement Kingsley.

Face à lui, implacable, Hestia Jones lui énonçait les victimes de la dernière attaque de Mangemorts, survenue la veille. Leurs attaques étaient désormais quasi quotidiennes, et impossible à prévoir. Ils agissaient sans logique apparente, semant mort et désolation sur leur passage. L'Ordre était impuissant et arrivait toujours trop tard. Et Poudlard ne pouvait accueillir tout le Royaume-Uni magique. Il soupira, sachant ce qu'Harry Potter allait lui dire quand il lui transmettrait les dernières nouvelles. Il allait vouloir lancer une attaque de grande ampleur, le plus tôt possible. Bien sûr, Minerva allait s'y opposer, arguant que toute action devait être minutieusement préparée. Après de longues heures de disputes, aucune décision ne serait prise. Et le lendemain, le bilan macabre tomberait à nouveau comme un couperet. C'était sans fin.

* * *

Se forçant à adopter un pas régulier, Harry descendit l'allée menant au stade de Quidditch, jetant par habitude un regard derrière son épaule. Leur première semaine de cours venait de se terminer et, comme chaque soir depuis le début de celle-ci, il profitait de son heure libre pour prendre de l'avance sur son entrainement quotidien. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait avouer que la présence d'Aileen comptait pour beaucoup dans ce choix. La jeune femme l'intriguait toujours autant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de passer du temps avec elle pour percer un peu le mystère qui l'entourait, et s'assurer qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance.

Ce jour-là encore, Aileen était seule au milieu de l'arène, s'exerçant toujours sur le même mannequin. Si, au début, il n'avait pas compris la logique de son entrainement, il commençait peu à peu à saisir son but. Elle alternait entrainement physique et entrainement magique et, insensiblement, Harry en était venu à construire ses séances sur le même mode. Parvenu à l'entrée de l'arène, il se signala par un léger coup frappé contre le mur, préférant éviter de se prendre un sortilège perdu. Comme si elle l'attendait, elle lui fit signe d'approcher, sans pour autant se retourner. Il la rejoignit rapidement, s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude confiante. Il s'était enfin décidé, et ce jour serait le jour où il oserait enfin poser les questions qui l'intriguaient tant.

« - Tu es en retard, commenta-t-elle quand il parvint à son niveau.

Sa confiance fondit instantanément, et il se surprit à bégayer une excuse, avant de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile. Sans même y prêter attention, elle se tourna vers lui, balayant ses explications d'un revers de la main.

« - Peu importe. Tu peux … commença-t-elle, désignant le mannequin.

Il hocha la tête, lançant un rapide _Reparo_. Le mannequin était certes moins bien réparé que lorsque Kingsley s'en occupait, mais il tenait à nouveau debout.

« - Merci.

Elle se retourna à nouveau, son attention fixée sur sa cible.

« - Recule un peu, tu veux ? lança-t-elle, sa voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Connaissant la puissance des sorts qu'elle utilisait, il recula d'une dizaine de pas sans se poser de question. Elle était de dos, et il ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle invoquait. Mais, quand en moins d'une seconde, le mannequin fut heurté par une boule de feu de la taille d'un Souaffle, il recula nerveusement, ne sachant s'il était rassuré par son contrôle ou effrayé par sa puissance. Elle s'avança jusqu'au mannequin, examinant d'un œil critique sa carcasse encore fumante.

« - Vous utilisez toujours des sorts mortels ? osa demander Harry.

Elle se redressa, le toisant d'un œil neutre.

« - As-tu déjà vu un Mangemort utiliser un sort qui ne soit pas létal, ou au minimum, mortellement douloureux ?

Il faillit lui répondre que les Mangemorts essayaient seulement de l'immobiliser, puis se souvint que Voldemort voulait le tuer en personne et qu'ils n'avaient pas la même considération pour ses amis. Elle sembla suivre son cheminement de pensée car une moue amusée traversa fugacement son visage.

« - Et je n'utilise pas des sorts mortels, simplement dangereux.

Il eut un air incrédule.

« - Personne ne survivrait à ça, articula-t-il en pointant le mannequin calciné.

Elle le regarda d'un air songeur.

« - Tout est une question d'échelle, un troll des montagnes n'aurait rien senti. Mais passons, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour ça.

Il hésita un instant, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Voyant qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, il lança la première question qui lui passa par la tête :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Je veux dire … vous venez aux réunions de l'Ordre mais vous n'y prononcez jamais un mot, vous disparaissez des heures durant sans que personne ne sache où vous êtes, vous utilisez des sorts d'une puissance incroyable et pourtant vous êtes incapables de lancer un simple _Reparo_ …

Elle resta impassible, attendant la fin de son monologue.

« - Vous semblez avoir notre âge, mais personne ne vous connait, le professeur McGonagall semble vous détester mais le professeur Dumbledore avait confiance en vous, vous voulez participer à la lutte contre Voldemort mais vous ne dévoilez rien de votre histoire … Personne ne sait qui vous êtes, et les gens sont inquiets, ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent vous faire confiance. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger de nous un soutien absolu sans nous donner aucune information !

Il s'arrêta, le souffle court, surpris d'avoir autant parlé. A son grand étonnement, un mince sourire étira le visage d'Aileen.

« - Je commençais à me demander quand l'un de vous oserait me poser ces questions.

« - Ça ne répond à aucune de mes interrogations, lui fit-il remarquer.

Son visage se ferma, se fit plus dur, et pendant une seconde, il regretta presque de lui avoir posé cette question.

« - Je n'ai que faire de la confiance des membres de l'Ordre. Et je n'ai rien à faire des états d'âme du professeur McGonagall. Une seule personne m'intéresse dans ce château, et c'est toi, Harry Potter. Les autres ne comptent pas.

Elle laissa passer un silence, et il n'osa répondre, comme pétrifié par la dureté de ses mots.

« - Vois-tu, reprit-elle, sans cette stupide prophétie, je tuerais Voldemort de mes propres mains. Je n'aurai jamais la chance de le faire. Mais je serai là pour m'assurer que toi, tu le fasses, et que personne ne se dresse en travers de ta route. Aucune réponse ne pourra te donner plus confiance en moi que cette certitude.

Elle se détourna sur ces derniers mots, quittant l'arène à grands pas. Harry resta sonné, et il tituba jusqu'à un mur, se laissant glisser contre celui-ci. Il était venu pour savoir la vérité sur Aileen Shafiq. Indubitablement, il l'avait obtenue. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle fasse aussi mal. Il avait cru, de tout son être, avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui s'intéressait enfin à lui. Mais Aileen ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Elle ne le voyait que comme une arme destinée à tuer Voldemort, et elle s'assurerait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Finalement, elle ne valait pas mieux que Dumbledore.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pas beaucoup d'action, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ^^ si je réussis à faire ce que j'imagine dans le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il devrait être vraiment intéressant, je vais me mettre au travail.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, j'attends vos commentaires !**


	10. Faux-semblants

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, et pour une fois, il n'est même pas en retard ^^ je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, sur le dernier chapitre et même les précédents, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à avancer (pour preuve, ce chapitre est à l'heure, fini depuis plusieurs jours, et le suivant à déjà bien avancé !)**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ;) Oui, je vois ton raisonnement, mais je ne pense pas que déshériter Bellatrix changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation de Drago:/ Si Harry est si déçu, c'est parce que toute sa vie il a été soit utilisé, soit considéré uniquement comme le Survivant, et jamais seulement comme « Harry ». Avec Aileen, il a pensé que quelqu'un s'intéressait vraiment à lui, et ça lui fait mal de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas exactement le cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, les éléments se mettent peu à peu en place ;) A bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Après avoir quitté Harry et être sortie de l'arène, Aileen ralentit le pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Apercevant au loin le groupe d'élèves rejoignant le stade pour leur entrainement quotidien, elle bifurqua, marchant au hasard à travers le parc. Laissant ses yeux dériver sur la barrière de ronces qui entourait le château, le maintenant à l'abri des attaques, elle eut un léger sourire empreint de fierté. Elle savait pour qui serait sa prochaine visite.

Parvenue devant les serres de Poudlard, elle ralentit, avant de pénétrer dans la première sans prendre la peine de frapper. Le professeur Chourave s'y trouvait, nettoyant avec amour un pot contenant des brins de Valériane.

« - Bonsoir, Pomona.

La petite femme sursauta, surprise, mais reconnaissant instantanément la voix de son interlocutrice, elle s'apaisa et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« - Aileen, souffla-t-elle, et sa voix trahissait toute l'émotion qui la saisit à cet instant, un soulagement si profond que la jeune femme face à elle ne put cacher un franc sourire.

« - Tes Valérianes ont l'air en forme, sourit-elle, caressant doucement la fleur encore bourgeonnante de l'une des plantes.

« - Oui, je finissais de les arroser. Elles devraient arriver à maturité dans quelques semaines. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas cette serre que tu veux voir …

Aileen hocha la tête avec un sourire, suivant Pomona jusqu'à la deuxième serre, où personne n'était autorisé à pénétrer. Après avoir passé la porte, la jeune femme repéra immédiatement le rideau noir situé au fond de la pièce, et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, suivie de près par le professeur. Elle décala légèrement le rideau, se glissant dans l'espace où seulement deux rangées de plantes se trouvaient.

« - Des fleurs de lune, lâcha-t-elle, ravie.

« - Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai dû les mettre à l'écart, s'amusa la botaniste.

Aileen se contenta de sourire, caressant avec amour les pétales bleus des grandes fleurs.

« - Elle sont prêtes, quand voudras-tu les prendre ? s'inquiéta Pomona.

Le visage de la jeune femme, jusqu'alors détendu, se ferma brusquement.

« - Mon maître des potions est mort.

« - C'est une denrée rare en ce moment, approuva gravement la petite femme, en une référence à peine voilée à Severus Rogue.

Aileen hocha la tête.

« - As-tu un élève en tête ? Un génie des potions, qui soit prêt à nous rejoindre ?

Son interlocutrice secoua négativement la tête.

« - Seul Théodore Nott aurait pu prétendre à ce titre, mais Il l'a eu avant toi.

« - Je me débrouillerai, répondit-elle finalement après un long silence. Je devais de toute manière retourner sur le continent, un passage en Allemagne ne devrait pas trop me retarder.

« - Ludwig Sachs ? devina Pomona.

Elle acquiesça.

« - C'est un lâche, mais je n'ai plus le choix.

« - Tu auras du mal à le convaincre de te suivre en Angleterre.

Aileen haussa les épaules.

« - Il ne craindra rien chez moi. Et j'ai la certitude qu'il soit acquis à ma cause.

« - Comme tu voudras. Tu nous quittes donc ?

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle sentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de Pomona.

« - J'ai encore des choses à faire ici, ce sera rapide. Penses-tu qu'il soit possible d'installer un portail dans le parc ? interrogea-t-elle soudain, changeant brutalement de sujet. Une veine le traverse de part en part.

« - Je doute que tu obtiennes l'accord de Minerva, mais tu n'en as pas besoin.

Aileen hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

« - Je m'en occuperai rapidement dans ce cas. Prends-en soin, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les plantes, nous en aurons besoin.

« - Et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« - Les choses avancent, éluda Aileen. Ne change rien à ton comportement, personne ne doit se douter de rien.

« - T'ai-je déjà déçue ?

« - Jamais, souffla Aileen en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la petite femme.

Puis, tournant les talons, elle quitta la pièce. Pomona la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle, Il tombera. Nous finirons par le vaincre.

Un sourire las fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Oui, ils vaincraient. Bientôt, Voldemort ne serait plus. Et elle attendait sa fin avec impatience. Basculant doucement la poignée de la serre, elle sortit, sentant l'air froid de la nuit lui balayer le visage. Reprenant le masque qu'elle avait laissé tomber en pénétrant dans la serre, elle prit la direction du château.

* * *

« - Jeanne ? Je peux entrer ?

Le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie, une petite brune d'une quarantaine d'années, leva les yeux vers sa collègue.

« - Je t'en prie Petra, je viens juste de finir de corriger ces copies, acquiesça-t-elle en désignant un tas de feuilles qu'elle venait de repousser à l'extrémité de son bureau.

L'italienne s'avança avec un sourire, s'asseyant sur la table la plus proche du bureau. Les deux femmes avaient fait leurs études ensemble, à Beauxbâtons. Même si les matières qu'elles avaient choisi d'enseigner étaient radicalement différentes, elles n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir. C'est pourquoi, quand Minerva McGonagall, qu'elles avaient rencontrée une dizaine d'années plus tôt lors du sommet annuel magique se tenant à Paris, les avait suppliées d'accepter d'enseigner à Poudlard, elles s'étaient d'abord concertées avant d'accepter, d'un commun accord. Aucune n'était une combattante, et elles espéraient qu'elles n'auraient pas à regretter leur choix.

« - C'est si mauvais que ça ? plaisanta Petra, désignant la première copie de la pile, notée d'un Piètre.

Sa collègue soupira, catastrophée.

« - Leur nullité me sidère de jour en jour. Regarde, ce sont les copies de mes cinquièmes années. Je leur ai donné un devoir que je donne habituellement à mes troisièmes années, et seulement deux élèves ont eu un Acceptable.

Curieuse, l'italienne attrapa le tas de copie, le feuilletant rapidement, lisant quelques extraits, souriant aux commentaires de son amie.

« - Sérieusement ? s'étouffa-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence, c'est possible d'écrire des âneries pareilles ?

« - Il semble, sourit Jeanne en reprenant son paquet de copies qu'elle glissa dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, je crois que je vais devoir tout reprendre du départ. Et pour toi, ça se passe comment ?

Petra leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je passe mon temps à jouer à l'Auror, déclara-t-elle avec un soupir exagéré. Je ne peux pas prononcer une phrase sans qu'un débat se lance ! Entre les nés-Moldus qui craignent tellement les persécutions qu'ils en viennent à hurler à chaque phrase maladroite, et les Sangs-Purs qui, sans pour autant être radicaux, ne veulent pas croire que les Moldus leur sont égaux, mon cours manque de finir en bagarre générale !

L'italienne était née-Moldue, et les préjugés étant bien moins présent sur le continent, où les cultures s'étaient bien plus mélangées, elle avait était très surprise par les idées reçues de ses élèves sur le monde Moldu.

« - Je comprends, acquiesça sa collègue. Avec la guerre contre Voldemort, faire passer un message de tolérance devient de plus en plus difficile.

Petra hocha la tête, sans relever l'utilisation du nom honni. Toute deux n'étant pas originaires des îles britanniques, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre la peur que ce simple nom évoquait, et l'utilisaient sans réfléchir.

« - Je pense que les sixièmes années sont les pires, poursuivit-elle. J'ai un cours Gryffondor / Serpentard, et non seulement les deux maisons s'installent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, mais en plus ils passent leur temps à se hurler dessus. Par exemple, la petite Weasley a perdu un frère, alors elle ne supporte pas d'entendre des Sangs-Purs de Serpentard dire qu'ils peuvent être dans cette maison sans être raciste.

« - J'aurais pensé que les septièmes années auraient été plus difficiles, s'étonna Jeanne.

« - Non, ils sont relativement calme. Les Gryffondors sont avec les Poufsouffles, ça crée moins de débat. Et puis, ils quêtent tous l'avis d'Harry Potter avant d'ouvrir la bouche, c'est assez reposant.

La française s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un coup d'œil à la pendule lui fit changer d'avis.

« - Déjà midi et demi ! On ferait mieux d'aller manger, les cours reprennent à quatorze heures et je dois passer chercher un livre à la bibliothèque !

Elle farfouilla un instant sur son bureau, attrapant sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin qu'elle glissa dans une poche de sa robe. Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle de classe, discutant jusqu'à la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés dans un brouhaha qui les fit soupirer. A la table des professeurs, Slughorn observait d'un œil morne une dispute entre deux Serpentards de troisième année, sans pour autant se décider à intervenir. Les deux femmes se séparèrent alors, Jeanne Lambert se dirigeant vers les deux adversaires qui semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains, tandis que Petra Veneto s'installait tranquillement à sa place. La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

« - Tour en B4, annonça Ron.

Harry observa avec une grimace la tour blanche se déplacer, devinant qu'il allait encore une fois perdre. Réfléchissant à son prochain coup, il releva la tête, répondant à la question que Ron venait de lui poser.

« - Kingsley a prévu une réunion demain, à treize heures. Les Mangemorts n'ont encore lancé aucune attaque de grande ampleur, seulement des meurtres isolés de nés-Moldus ou de sorciers mariés à des Moldus, et il aimerait que nous prenions l'initiative de lancer la première attaque.

Hermione, plongée dans l'exemplaire de l' _Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, tressaillit aux paroles de son ami, sachant qu'elle était elle aussi une des premières cibles des Mangemorts. Ron, contre lequel elle était appuyée, resserra un bras protecteur autour d'elle, et elle se sentit rassurée de le savoir à ses côtés.

« - Je suis d'accord avec lui dans ce cas, lança Seamus.

Lui, Dean et Neville étaient installés à côté du trio, disputant une partie de Bataille Explosive tout en participant à la discussion. Ils avaient tous les trois beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre, et faisaient parti des éléments les plus acharnés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« - Moi aussi, approuva Harry.

« - Je ne sais pas si on est prêts, les tempéra Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas des combattants expérimentés, et même si de nouveaux membres rejoignent l'Ordre tous les jours, je ne suis pas sûre que nous fassions le poids à côté de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang.

Un silence plana suite à sa remarque, que tous savaient fondée même s'ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Harry songea un instant qu'Aileen pouvait à elle seule faire de grands dégâts dans les lignes ennemies, mais il évita sciemment de parler d'elle, sachant qu'Hermione ne faisait pas confiance à la jeune femme. Lui ne savait plus que penser d'elle, et il n'avait fait que l'éviter depuis leur dernière discussion, sous le regard soupçonneux de ses amis.

« - Tu sais Hermione, les Carrows ont passé presque un an à nous apprendre des sorts de magie noire, je pense que nous ne sommes pas sans défense, répondit prudemment Seamus.

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle évitait de penser à ce que ses camarades avaient dû endurer pendant cette année passée aux côtés des Carrows, même s'il suffisait de voir les larmes dans les yeux des élèves qui refusaient de descendre dans les cachots pour comprendre à quel point leur vie avait été un enfer.

« - Je ne pense pas que la magie noire soit la solution, objecta-t-elle.

« - Au contraire, siffla Neville, prenant la parole depuis le début de la discussion. Je donnerais cher pour me retrouver face à Bellatrix.

Sa menace flotta un instant dans la salle commune presque déserte – la plupart des élèves étaient montés se coucher, et d'autres profitaient des salles inter-maisons pour retrouver leurs amis. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir son petit laïus sur la vengeance, qui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose, Ron se pencha pour attraper le paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue qui traînait sur le tapis, déséquilibrant par ce mouvement Hermione qui le fusilla du regard, ce qui eu le mérite de la détourner de Neville.

« - Celui qui recherche la vengeance devrait commencer par creuser deux tombes, déclara-t-elle sentencieusement en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ron sortait délicatement une dragée du sachet.

« - De qui est cette citation ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, sachant qu'elle n'attendait que cette question.

« - Confucius, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Enfin, je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez, il est Moldu. C'est un chinois qui a vécu au cinquième siècle avant Jésus-Christ, et …

« - Beurk !

L'exclamation de Ron interrompit net son petit discours, et cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui arborait à présent une expression dégoûtée.

« - Bouillabaisse, lâcha-t-il simplement en désignant le paquet de dragées, ce qui à ses yeux expliquait tout.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire, et même l'air sévère d'Hermione fut démenti par la lueur attendrie qui passa dans ses yeux. Elle se releva légèrement pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se replonger dans son livre, oubliant momentanément sa discussion avec Neville. Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête, puis se pencha à nouveau sur la partie qu'il disputait avec ses amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, chacun était absorbé par son jeu, et en les voyant, personne n'aurait pu se douter de la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! 3 petites scènes, une peut-être un peu plus importante que les autres (saurez-vous deviner laquelle ? ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu également, j'essaye de mettre en place différents indices, l'action avance petit à petit.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense que vous devrez l'attendre un peu : je pars en vacances dimanche pour une semaine, donc je le posterai à mon retour ;) Patience ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et je répondrai à tous ;)**

 **Je termine avec une petite dédicace à MiikadOww, qui me harcèle pour savoir la suite, et qui n'est pourtant pas autorisée à épouser Aileen :p**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Juste Harry

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour de vacances, et donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^ Sinon je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera également posté en retard (je repars en vacances, à Londres - je vais voir King's Cross ! - ce qui signifie donc pas d'ordi et pas d'écriture et pas de chapitres ... mais je pense qu'il sera là mardi prochain, le 25 donc ;)).**

 **Petite réponse au reviews (enfin, à la review) :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! j'aime beaucoup ta remarque à propos d'Hermione, elle m'a fait mourir de rire x) effectivement, je suis assez d'accord, Hermione est quand même une de ces gentilles qui pense qu'elle n'aura jamais à tuer, et que les pouvoirs de l'amour et de l'amitié vaincront à la fin ^^ enfin, son innocence est quand même quelque chose qu'on apprécie chez elle, il faut bien un peu d'optimisme quelque part, avant qu'elle ne sombre à son tour dans ce monde cruel ^^ A bientôt ;)

 **Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Les septièmes années, dépêchez-vous ! On n'a que deux heures, et beaucoup de choses à faire !

Trainant les pieds, la vingtaine d'élèves suivit le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Ce cours était commun aux Gryffondors et Serdaigles, et les deux maisons étaient relativement mélangées dans la salle. Harry et Ron s'installèrent comme à leur habitude au dernier rang, regrettant le temps où ils pouvaient dormir pendant que Binns débitait son cours d'une voix monotone. Au contraire, Jeanne Lambert était énergique, et surtout catastrophée par le niveau de ses élèves, ce qui pour eux ne signifiait qu'une chose : ils allaient devoir travailler – beaucoup travailler.

Au premier rang, Hermione était assise à côté de Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle qui passait autant de temps à étudier qu'elle, ce qui créa leur amitié. Les deux filles bavardaient à voix basse tout en sortant leurs plumes et parchemins qu'elles positionnèrent précautionneusement devant elle, sous le regard blasé de leurs camarades. Le silence revint rapidement dans la salle quand le professeur Lambert, qui avait disparu quelques minutes derrière son bureau à la recherche de ses copies, réapparut, ramenant une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Les élèves, qui avaient eu le temps de remarquer son manque d'organisation, eurent un sourire amusé.

« - Bien, commença-t-elle. Je vais vous rendre le devoir que je vous ai donné la semaine dernière. Terry, Piètre. Mandy, un Piètre également. Michael, …

L'avalanche de mauvaise notes continua, allant de Désolant à Piètre. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement d'horreur quand elle reçut sa copie, surmontée d'un Acceptable – la meilleure note jusqu'à présent.

« - Padma, Piètre. Parvati, Désolant – vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours d'ailleurs. Sally-Ann, Désolant. Harry, Désolant également.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Ça ne me change pas d'avec Binns, chuchota-t-il à son voisin.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, figé sur sa copie avec un air horrifié.

« - Troll … Hermione va me tuer, gémit-il.

Harry faillit éclater de rire, mais un regard de son professeur l'en dissuada.

« - Bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que vos résultats sont catastrophiques. Je vais devoir reprendre le programme depuis le début. Nous allons donc étudier aujourd'hui les origines de la magie, poursuivit-elle en écrivant le titre du cours au tableau. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour écrire ? s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant.

Plus ou moins rapidement, les élèves se saisirent de leurs plumes, et commencèrent à griffonner sur leurs parchemins.

« - Très bien, qui peut me dire à quelle époque remontent les premières traces de magie connues ? Anthony ?

« - A l'Antiquité grecque ? hésita le Serdaigle.

« - C'est à cette époque que les premières baguettes magiques ont été créées, oui, mais ce serait oublier les premières formes de magies. Oui Hermione ?

« - Vous voulez parler de la magie des elfes de maison ?

« - Les créatures magiques utilisent en effet une magie différente de la nôtre, mais ce n'est pas exactement de ça que je voulais parler. Les rituels magiques utilisés par les prêtres de l'Egypte ancienne se pratiquaient sans baguette c'est également le cas des civilisations sud-américaines, les Mayas par exemple.

« - Mais la magie n'était pas la caractéristique principale de ces civilisations, les Moldus y étaient majoritaires, objecta Lisa Turpin.

« - C'est exact. Mais avant la création du Code International du Secret Magique – quelqu'un peut me donner sa date exacte ? Padma ?

« - 1692, Madame.

« - C'est exact, 5 points pour Serdaigle. Je disais donc qu'avant la création de ce code, sorciers et Moldus vivaient en bonne entente, du moins durant l'Antiquité, les choses se sont gâtées durant le Moyen-âge, mais nous verrons cela un autre jour.

Étouffant un bâillement, Ron nota la date sur son parchemin. Depuis que les sabliers avaient été fondus en un seul, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire gagner des points à sa maison, et personne n'était pénalisé s'il en perdait. Harry ne supportait pas de l'entendre dire ça, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le penser. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin de son voisin, soupirant en se rendant compte qu'il avait manqué un paragraphe complet.

« - Toute l'histoire de la magie est fondée sur cette magie primitive. Ce qui différencie un sorcier d'un Moldu – vous le verrez plus en profondeur avec ma collègue – est la manière dont cette magie primitive influe sur notre organisme. Voyez, poursuivit-elle en dessinant un rapide schéma au tableau, un sorcier concentre une infime partie de cette magie brute dans son sang – oui Hermione ?

« - Ce n'est qu'une théorie, avança prudemment cette dernière.

Le professeur Lambert secoua la tête.

« - Non, de nombreuses études ont été menées sur la magie durant la dernière décennie, et l'analyse d'échantillons de sang de sorciers et Moldus ont menés à cette conclusion, même si nous ne savons pas exactement à quel niveau cette magie primitive se fixe dans l'organisme. La concentration de magie brute dans le sang, reprit-elle d'une voix forte, est la base de notre magie, et révèle la puissance d'un sorcier : notre baguette nous permet en effet de canaliser cette force brute, pour faire simple je dirais qu'elle transforme cette énergie en une magie travaillée qui nous permet d'utiliser des sorts complexes.

« - C'est pour ça qu'utiliser la magie nous fatigue ! comprit Morag McDougal.

« - Exactement, sourit-elle. Quand vous lancez un sort, vous utilisez votre énergie corporelle plus le sort sera puissant, plus la fatigue sera importante. Pour revenir à notre sujet : cette magie brute, qui coule dans les veines de chaque sorcier, se trouve également à l'état naturel. Si vous réfléchissez un instant, vous verrez que, de même que les hommes possèdent ou non de la magie, certaines créatures sont dites magiques – Hermione nous parlait tout à l'heure des elfes de maison – tandis que d'autres – par exemple, un hibou – ne possèdent aucune caractéristiques magiques. Le même raisonnement peut s'appliquer aux plantes.

« - Mais Madame …

« - Oui, Neville ?

« - Si l'on suit votre raisonnement, la magie brute, quelle que soit la manière dont elle soit arrivée dans les premiers organismes, se transmet avec la descendance mais comment cela se passe pour les plantes ? Est-ce que cette magie brute peut également se trouver dans l'air, ou dans le sol ? Dans l'eau peut-être ?

« - C'est une excellente question, Neville, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Nous avons longtemps cru que cette magie primitive était un élément que l'on retrouve dans l'air, mais des études menées au dix-neuvième siècle ont montré qu'elle était présente en une quantité trop faible dans l'air pour influencer la nature d'un être vivant. Avec les progrès de la science Moldue, et leurs découvertes sur la nature du sol terrestre, de nouvelles études ont été menées, ce qui a abouti à la découverte de veines de magie pure. Ces veines se croisent en certains points stratégiques, donnant naissance à ce que nous appelons des nœuds magiques.

A l'énoncé de ce terme, Hermione se redressa, se souvenant qu'Aileen avait évoqué des nœuds magiques lors de leur première rencontre.

« - L'emplacement de Poudlard n'a pas été choisi au hasard les Fondateurs l'ont placé ici en raison d'une forte intensité magique dans l'atmosphère, et après avoir sondé le sol, un nœud magique a été trouvé à l'emplacement exact du château. C'est également le cas d'autres sites hautement magiques dans le monde, comme Stonehenge par exemple. Connaissez …

La cloche retentit à ce moment là, interrompant le professeur. Sans plus attendre, les élèves jetèrent pêle-mêle leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, se dirigeant vers la sortie avant même que la sonnerie ait fini de retentir.

« - Je veux trente centimètres de parchemin sur les veines et nœuds magiques pour la prochaine fois ! eut à peine le temps de crier Jeanne Lambert avant que les premiers élèves ne quittent la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci était vide. Seule Parvati, debout devant le bureau, attendait avec une moue ennuyée que son professeur lui explique pourquoi elle voulait la voir. En quelques mots celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle comptait sur elle pour prendre les cours pour Lavande, qui était toujours à Ste Mangouste, dans un état critique. La jeune fille hocha la tête, et disparut aussi rapidement que ses camarades. Jeanne Lambert soupira puis, d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, effaça le tableau, remit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, avant de se diriger vers la porte où les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver.

« - Les deuxièmes années, je vous attends ! lança-t-elle.

* * *

« - Hermione !

La jeune fille ralentit le pas, se tournant vers le garçon qui avait dû courir pour la rattraper. Lee Jordan s'arrêta dans un léger dérapage, appuyant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Tu n'as pas vu Georges ? Je le cherche depuis cinq minutes, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil incrédule. Il l'avait vraiment arrêtée pour lui demander ça ?

« - Non, je n'ai pas vu Georges.

« - Bon, tant pis, soupira-t-il. Sinon, il n'y a pas une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir ? Elle est à quelle heure ?

« - Maintenant. Et on est en retard, dépêche-toi !

Lee écarquilla les yeux, avant de suivre la jeune fille qui se hâtait vers le quatrième étage, où l'Ordre du Phénix avait installé ses quartiers. La salle d'histoire de la magie avait dû être déplacée, mais au vu du grand nombre de salles inutilisées dans le château, personne n'y avait trouvé à redire. Les deux adolescents franchirent avec soulagement la porte de la salle, Hermione rejoignant Harry qui lui avait gardé une place au premier rang, tandis que Lee retrouvait Georges avec soulagement – celui-ci était simplement à l'heure.

Après la mort de son jumeau, beaucoup avaient craint que Georges ne sombre dans une léthargie profonde dont personne n'arriverait à le tirer mais la perspective de se battre contre Voldemort, et de venger son frère lui donnait la force de continuer, au grand soulagement de sa famille, qui espérait néanmoins que son désir de vengeance ne le consume pas. Se détachant de Georges, Hermione balaya la salle du regard, les lèvres pincées – Ron était encore une fois en retard. Il finit par arriver, quelques secondes avant que Kingsley ne prenne la parole.

« - Bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet, commença-t-il.

Ron, assis au dernier rang à cause de son retard, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient nombreux, voire très nombreux. Comptant rapidement le nombre de personnes présentes dans la salle, il parvint à un total de quatre-vingt-dix-huit personnes. Puis, il se rendit compte que la forte carrure de son frère Charlie lui cachait deux personnes, mais que Katie Bell avait changé de place pour discuter avec Olivier Dubois, et il recommença à compter depuis le début, ce qui le mena à un total de cent-trois personnes. Laissant tomber ses calculs, il en conclut qu'il y avait une centaine de personnes dans la salle, et qu'il avait manqué la moitié du discours de Kingsley.

« - Voilà pour la situation actuelle. Concernant la bataille à venir, je vous laisse venir vous enregistrer auprès d'Hestia Jones, qui se chargera d'organiser les équipes. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à lui en parler ou à me trouver. Merci.

Il descendit de la petite estrade, sous l'œil médusé de Ron, qui n'avait rien compris à ses dernières paroles. Il attrapa Charlie par le bras avant que celui-ci ne se glisse dans la file d'attente qui commençait à se former devant le bureau occupé par Hestia, lui demandant rapidement de lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci, comprenant que son cadet n'avait rien suivi, entreprit de lui résumer le discours de Kingsley en quelques mots.

« - Kingsley nous expliquait que les Mangemorts ne sont pas très actifs en ce moment, seulement des assassinats isolés de nés-Moldus ou de sorciers mariés à des Moldus – enfin, de tous ceux qui n'entrent pas dans leur idéologie. Par contre, le recrutement se fait de plus en plus actif, jusqu'en plein Chemin de Traverse – d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est Mondingus qui lui a donné cette info, il passe tellement de temps à fouiner dans des endroits peu recommandables que personne ne fait attention à lui, et personne n'imaginerait qu'il puisse faire partie de l'Ordre. Bref, reprit-il en remarquant que son frère commençait à s'impatienter, n'appréciant guère ses digressions, Kingsley en a parlé avec les membres les plus hauts placés de l'Ordre, et ils ont décidé d'une attaque éclair dimanche – tu comprends, il faut prendre les Mangemorts par surprise, et comme son entrainement commence à porter ses fruits, il pense que les Mangemorts fuiront rapidement, surtout les nouveaux. Reprendre le contrôle du Chemin de Traverse serait une grande avancée pour nous, et cela rassurerait les gens sur le fait qu'on est toujours vivant, et que notre action n'est pas inutile.

Tout en parlant, Charlie avait entraîné son frère dans la file d'attente, où tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient placés sans hésiter, et leur conversation se perdait dans le brouhaha ambiant. Souriant, Ron, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de décrocher une fois qu'il avait compris l'essentiel du discours de Kingsley, écoutait avec nostalgie son frère parler. Charlie avait toujours été son frère préféré, plus que les jumeaux qui passaient leur temps à l'embêter, que Bill qui se comportait comme un deuxième père pour lui, où que le trop sérieux Percy. Au contraire, Charlie était toujours discret, préférant le jardin au salon trop bruyant. Mais pour Ron, qui l'avait toujours admiré et savait l'écouter, Charlie savait se montrer bavard, parfois même trop. Reconnaissant soudain la tignasse brune de son ami, Ron se retourna brusquement.

« - Harry ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?

« - J'étais au premier rang, j'ai pu m'inscrire en premier, se moqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, Hermione te cherche, et je crois qu'elle est en pétard – qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Le rouquin réfléchit une seconde, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour énerver sa petite amie, sous le regard narquois de son frère. Lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion, Harry s'éloigna, ne respirant que lorsqu'il parvint dans le couloir. Il appréciait de plus en plus la solitude cette année, au contraire de Ron qui ne supportait pas d'être seul un instant. Il haussa les épaules, et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'escalier, mais son geste à peine amorcé mourut brutalement quand il reconnut la personne appuyée contre le mur, face à la porte.

L'air détaché, comme à son habitude, Aileen attendait, comme si elle savait qu'il allait sortir à cet instant précis, ne doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il s'arrêterait auprès d'elle. Harry hésita un instant, la tentation de passer devant elle sans s'arrêter étant forte, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir, et il se retrouva devant elle, à marmonner un vague « bonjour ».

« - Tu m'évites depuis une semaine, Harry.

Son ton était froid, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître, et Harry eut la très nette impression que se déplacer pour lui parler était un effort pour elle, et qu'elle attendait qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant. Il ne l'était pas, mais devait avouer qu'il appréciait qu'elle ait fait le premier pas.

« - Ne faites pas semblant d'être étonnée.

Elle lui sourit, et il eut l'impression que ce sourire était sincère. C'était un bon début.

« - Je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose, lâcha-t-elle. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ?

Il acquiesça, la suivant docilement dans le couloir. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, mais cette femme dégageait une telle aura d'autorité qu'il était incapable de lui dire non.

« - Je sais que tu es vexé, et à vrai dire, je crois que je peux le comprendre, reprit-elle, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à prendre la parole.

« - Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, la coupa-t-il. Vous voyez, le grand drame de ma vie, c'est que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que je suis bien ingrat de me plaindre, que tout le monde m'adule, que j'ai des amis, et que beaucoup de gens s'intéressent à moi, mais c'est faux. Que ce soit Dumbledore, ou n'importe lequel des adultes que j'ai connu dans ce monde, tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, le Survivant, l'Élu. Mais Harry, juste Harry, qui s'intéresse à lui ? Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas du être aussi vexé. Je devrais avoir l'habitude d'être utilisé. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Un silence plana, laissant son discours planer dans les couloirs. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Aileen ne parut pas surprise par sa déclaration.

« - Tu as tort, Harry. Il y a des gens qui s'intéressent réellement à toi. Les Weasley seront toujours là pour toi, et même si tu n'avais pas été l'Élu ils auraient été là pour toi. Ron et Hermione sont là pour toi. Ne doutes pas des gens ainsi. Tout le monde n'est pas Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il a toujours fait passer le bien du plus grand nombre avant son bien personnel, et il a fait de même pour toi sans te consulter. Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, et je ne serai pas la première à le défendre. Mais tout le monde n'est pas lui.

« - Vous êtes comme lui, souffla-t-il.

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

« - Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit ? objecta-t-il.

« - J'ai choisi d'être franche avec toi, parce que trop peu de gens le sont réellement. Oui, je veux tuer Voldemort, et oui tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Mais après tout, suis-je la seule dans ce cas ? Toute la population magique d'Angleterre n'attends qu'une chose, que tu les débarrasses du tyran sans qu'ils n'aient à souffrir. Moi, je te propose de me battre à tes côtés, de souffrir à tes côtés, pour qu'un jour Harry, juste Harry puisse exister. Car tu sais comme moi que tu ne seras jamais libre tant qu'Il vivra.

« - Et après ? Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurai seulement le choix ?

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il dévoilait ce qui le hantait le plus : cette peur de n'être jamais vraiment lui.

« - Tu feras ce que tu veux. Tu peux les laisser jouer avec toi. Devenir l'effigie du Ministère, ou au contraire prendre les choses en main et devenir le Ministre. Tu peux tout laisser tomber pour faire du Quidditch, ou devenir un grand Auror. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Harry. Je sais que tu es assez fort pour choisir ce que tu veux devenir. Aie confiance en toi.

Leurs pas les avaient menés devant une porte, au deuxième étage, qu'Aileen ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation. Il devina qu'ils se trouvaient à ses appartements, et se sentit un peu stupide de n'avoir jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir une chambre dans le château. Elle y rentra, avant de ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, un livre à la main.

« - Pourrais-tu le rapporter à la bibliothèque pour moi ? Je n'ai pas très envie de croiser du monde, ce soir.

Il acquiesça et elle referma la porte, un léger « Bonne soirée, Harry », flottant encore dans l'air. Il resta figé un instant, les yeux comme aimantés à la couverture de l'exemplaire de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'elle venait de lui passer. Il le retourna et, apercevant un bout de papier dépasser d'entre les pages, il tira dessus afin de le récupérer. C'était une photo, en noir et blanc. Un couple valsait, et il resta de longues minutes à les regarder tourner et tourner, encore et encore. Il reconnut sans peine Aileen comme étant la danseuse, mais son cavalier restait de dos et il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage. Il la retourna, cherchant un indice. Une simple date était inscrite, d'une écriture ancienne, comme effacée par le temps : _31 décembre 1946_. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait comprendre, et encore moins s'il voulait comprendre. Glissant la photo dans une poche de sa robe, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, le cœur battant au rythme de son unique certitude : il découvrirait le secret d'Aileen.

* * *

Jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule qui envahissait le couloir, Blaise Zabini se permit un soupir de soulagement en atteignant enfin l'escalier. A la fin de chaque heure de cours, les couloirs s'emplissaient d'élèves, formant un bouchon compact, et la présence de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui circulaient toujours au mauvais moment n'arrangeait rien au problème. Perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa le hall en longeant les murs, puis percuta de plein fouet un élève à l'arrêt.

« - Tu peux pas faire attention ! s'exclama-t-il en direction de l'importun.

Luna Lovegood, qui étudiait rêveusement le sablier géant ayant remplacé les sabliers des quatre maisons, ne sembla pas l'écouter, perdue dans sa contemplation.

« - Tu ne trouves pas ça beau ? demanda-t-elle soudain, faisant tressaillir le jeune homme qui avait commencé à la contourner.

« - Si, si, marmonna-t-il, mal-à-l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Reste pas là, tu vas être en retard en cours.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans pour autant bouger. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'éloigna, en direction de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais été un élève studieux, se contentant d'assurer le minimum de travail nécessaire, et préférant s'amuser avec sa promotion de Serpentards. Mais Drago, Théodore, Gregory et Vincent étaient des Mangemorts, Daphnée en voulait à la terre entière, Pansy s'inquiétait continuellement pour ses amis, et Tracey avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était seul, et sa dissertation d'Etude des Moldus s'annonçait comme sa seule distraction.

Pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, il soupira en se rendant compte que toutes les tables étaient occupées. Il laissa tomber son sac à côté de la seule chaise libre, faisant sursauter la seule occupante de la table.

« - La bibliothèque est pleine, se justifia-t-il immédiatement en sentant son regard se poser sur lui. Sinon je ne me serais jamais installé en face de toi.

« - Je n'ai rien dit, lâcha simplement Hermione Granger, avant de se replonger dans son parchemin.

Il en resta abasourdi. C'était tout ? Pas de cris, pas d'insultes ? Pas d'éclairs dans les yeux ? Se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, à rester planté à côté de sa chaise, il s'assit, sortant ses affaires, et se mit au travail. Après un quart d'heure de travail silencieux, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva soudain.

« - Je t'ai vu, tu sais.

« - Quoi ?

En un sens, il était rassuré. Une Hermione Granger silencieuse, et respectueuse de son espace de travail était définitivement trop bizarre pour lui.

« - Hier, à la réunion de l'Ordre. Personne ne t'a vu, mais moi je sais que tu étais là, appuyé contre la porte.

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

« - Tu viendras ? Tu te battras à nos côtés ? demanda-t-elle, avec une telle confiance qu'il se sentit en colère sans comprendre pourquoi.

« - Non, je ne viendrai pas, siffla-t-il.

« - Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu ne veux pas de leur monde.

D'un geste rageur, il rassembla ses affaires, les laissant tomber dans son sac.

« - Tu ne sais rien, ni de moi, ni d'eux.

« - Apprends-moi.

Deux mots, tout simples, qui le frappèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Elle croyait encore qu'elle pourrait sauver tout le monde, à commencer par lui. Attrapant son sac par la lanière, il le bascula sur son épaule, quittant la bibliothèque à grands pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre était plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, j'étais inspirée ^^**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous aimez Jeanne Lambert, et ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Des idées sur l'identité d'Aileen ? Quelqu'un a remarqué les indices que j'ai laissé sur elle ? Est-ce que vous aimez Blaise ? Des idées sur son rôle dans l'avenir ? Est-ce qu'à vous aussi Hermione vous semble trop naïve ? Bref, j'attends vos avis !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt pour la suite ! (question bonus : une chocogrenouille à celui qui devinera de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre ! :p)**


	12. Meurtrier

**Bonjour à tous ! Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là !**

 **Alors, quelques petites information : la rentrée arrive, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le rythme à un chapitre par semaine (oui oui, école, travail, tout ça ^^). Du coup je publierai quand je pourrais, c'est-à-dire quand les chapitres seront écrits. Pas d'inquiétude, ils arriveront quand même ;)**

 **Sinon, merci à tous de continuer à me lire, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : je viens de dépasser les 50 reviews, c'est énorme, merci à vous ! J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime également assez les cours de Jeanne Lambert, ils transmettent ma vision de l'histoire de la magie (j'ai toujours trouvé que les cours de Binns étaient une blague alors que la matière a un véritable potentiel). Tu penses qu'Aileen est du temps de Voldy ? Pourquoi pas, supposition intéressante ;) Effectivement, Blaise fait son grand retour, la question étant de savoir dans quel camp il joue. A bientôt !

 **C'est tout, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

« - Serrez les rangs. Le Portoloin part dans trois minutes.

Les quelques personnes hochèrent gravement la tête. Depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, les jours avaient filé à toute vitesse, et le dimanche tant attendu était finalement arrivé. Regroupés au pied de la grande barrière de ronces entourant Poudlard, neuf groupes d'environ dix personnes, élèves comme adultes, attendaient que le signal du départ retentisse enfin. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux membres de son groupe, bien qu'il sache exactement qui le composait. Hermione et Ron, bien sûr, mais aussi Olivier Dubois, Pénélope Deauclaire, et Adrian Pucey, un Serpentard deux ans plus vieux que lui, ce qui l'avait étonné avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il était de Sang-mêlé et que sa mère Née-Moldue avait été assassinée par des Mangemorts quelques mois auparavant. Il y avait également un Auror du nom de Williamson, le père de Katie Bell, et la mère de Cédric Diggory, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. A la tête de leur équipe se trouvait Hestia Jones.

Plus loin, dans d'autres groupes, Harry reconnu Luna et Neville, Seamus et Dean, Georges et Bill, Hannah et Susan, et d'autres élèves qu'il connaissait, ainsi que des adultes qu'il n'avait jamais vus. A l'écart, Charlie et Boromir Netchev les observaient, lèvres pincées. Kingsley avait refusé qu'ils participent à la bataille, arguant qu'ils étaient trop précieux pour l'école pour risquer leur vie dans cette bataille. Les deux professeurs avaient protesté, Kingsley avait insisté, ils avaient commencé à se disputer, Minerva était intervenu, les choses s'étaient envenimés, et après de longues heures de disputes, les trois professeurs avaient finalement accepté de rester au château – à contrecœur.

« - Une minute.

Pomona Chourave, la seule à pouvoir maitriser la barrière de ronces, marqua une petite ouverture dans celle-ci, permettant à l'équipe d'Harry de sortir du périmètre de sécurité du château, à l'intérieur duquel les Portoloins et transplanages ne fonctionnaient pas.

« - Trente secondes.

La barrière se referma dans leur dos. Les prochains groupes partiraient chacun à une minute d'intervalle. Seule l'équipe de Kingsley était déjà partie. Elle avait pour mission de faire tomber les protections présentes sur le Chemin de Traverse pour permettre aux autres équipes de les rejoindre. Harry se doutait que Mondingus était le principal informateur de l'Ordre, et il espérait que ses informations étaient bonnes.

« - Maintenant.

Comme un seul homme, les dix personnes posèrent leur doigt sur le vieux chapeau que tenait Hestia. Harry sentit l'habituel crochet le saisir au nombril, et il se força à ne pas fermer les yeux alors qu'il tourbillonnait en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle, et sentant la nausée l'envahir, Harry s'appuya au mur le plus proche. Il détestait les Portoloins. D'un geste, Hestia leur intima le silence, et tous s'aplatirent contre le mur alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil dans la rue principale. Celle-ci était moins animée qu'à l'accoutumée, et les longues robes des Mangemorts se croisaient dans un ballet incessant.

Un réflexe la poussa à vérifier les membres de son équipe. Ils étaient tous vêtus de la même tenue noire, un capuchon camouflant pour l'instant leur visage. Dès que le combat commencerait, ils l'abandonneraient pour laisser apparaitre les vêtements moulants qui leur donnaient la plus grande liberté de mouvement. Il était impossible de le voir, mais ceux-ci étaient bardés de sortilèges et de runes de protection. Ils avaient tous, à leur ceinture, des potions de soin, ainsi que quelques inventions des jumeaux Weasley pouvant servir de diversion. Leurs baguettes étaient dégainées, et elle savait qu'un poignard était également dissimulé dans leurs manches. Cette fois, ils étaient prêts à se battre.

Les minutes passèrent, et ils devinèrent que les autres groupes prenaient peu à peu place dans les ruelles entourant le Chemin de Traverse. En silence, ils guettèrent les étincelles rouges qui devaient apparaitre au-dessus de Gringotts, signal que Kingsley devait lancer pour marquer le début du combat. Quand ils l'aperçurent enfin, ils sortirent, en rang serré. Sur tout le Chemin de Traverse, les autres groupes faisaient de même. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que quelques secondes avant que les Mangemorts ne se rendent compte de leur présence. Ils devaient frapper les premiers. Harry serra nerveusement la Noise qui, dans sa poche, devait lui servir de Portoloin pour le ramener au Terrier en cas de blessure trop importante pour continuer le combat. Molly, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Ordre, les y attendait pour les ramener à Poudlard.

A quelques mètres devant eux, un Mangemort se retourna, poussant violemment la personne avec qui il parlait pour pointer sa baguette sur le petit groupe. Dix capuchons tombèrent au même moment, alors que les premiers sorts commençaient à fuser. Puis, ce fut le chaos.

Harry perdit rapidement toute notion du temps ou de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne comptait que sur la présence d'Hermione, qu'il sentait à ses côtés. Ils avaient perdu Ron dès les premières minutes du combat, et il apercevait par instant sa tignasse rousse, avant que le combat ne le fasse disparaitre de nouveau. Il lançait des sorts, inlassablement, sans aucune pitié. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne quand un petit sorcier rondouillard, apparemment inoffensif, qui s'était réfugié sous un étal, lança un sort dans le dos d'un membre de l'Ordre, miraculeusement arrêté par un bouclier lancé par Ernie Macmillan. Lançant un sortilège de _Bloclang_ à l'un des Mangemorts pour le contraindre au silence, il lui envoya un puissant _Stupéfix_ , le faisant tomber dans un recoin sombre où personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Puis, attrapant la main d'Hermione, il l'entraina à sa suite, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le Chemin de Traverse.

« - _Diffindo_!

La voix de Georges retentit près de lui et, du coin de l'œil, il le vit lancer un sortilège de découpe à un Mangemort, tranchant net son bras, puis le laisser hurlant de douleur alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, sans aucune émotion apparente. Il détourna la tête, reprenant sa course folle. C'était horrible, bien sûr, mais ce Mangemort ne ferait plus jamais de mal à quiconque, alors que celui qu'il avait stupéfixié avait une chance sur deux d'être retrouvé par un de ses alliés et de reprendre le combat. Hermione le tira soudain par le bras, lançant un _Incendio_ au Mangemort qui le visait, et le combat reprit, acharné.

* * *

« - Monsieur ?

Kingsley se retourna, se détournant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Il essuya d'un revers de main la trainée de sang qui barrait sa joue gauche, avant d'écouter l'homme lui faisant face. C'était l'un de ses Aurors, et il avait une entière confiance en lui.

« - Les premières protections ont été posées. Le nombre de Mangemorts présents dans la rue est estimé à une trentaine, mais nous ne pouvons pas identifier leurs sympathisants avec certitude.

« - Du côté de nos troupes ?

« - Deux personnes ont activé leurs Portoloins d'urgence. Le reste tient.

« - Bien. Les équipes une et quatre continuent de poser les sortilèges de protection, l'équipe huit s'occupera des runes plus tard. Le reste continue le combat. Le Chemin de Traverse doit être sous notre contrôle ce soir.

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête, puis disparut dans la rue principale. Serrant sa baguette, Kingsley se lança à nouveau dans le combat, abattant un Mangemort avant qu'il n'ait le temps de toucher un des membres de son équipe. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le remercier, il avait déjà disparu, happé par le combat.

* * *

« - Quoi ?

Puissante, sifflante, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres explosa dans l'imposante salle du manoir Jedusor, résonnant sur les murs, arrachant un couinement terrifié au Mangemort agenouillé devant lui.

« - J'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'ils ne placent les barrières anti-transplanages, Maître, gémit-il. Ils sont près d'une centaine, on ne pouvait rien faire.

« - Et pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

La voix, dangereusement basse, de Lord Voldemort, poussa le petit homme à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« - Je devais vous prévenir, Maître. Je devais vous le dire …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un nouveau sifflement de fureur, faisant frissonner les Mangemorts présents au fond de la pièce, avant de reprendre, cruellement.

« - Lord Voldemort ne supporte pas la lâcheté. _Avada Kedavra_.

Le petit homme s'effondra, frappé de plein fouet par le rayon vert. Sans émotion apparente, le Lord enjamba le cadavre, rejoignant les Mangemorts présents au fond de la pièce.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire, Maître ?

La voix de Bellatrix s'était élevée, vibrante de sadisme. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, l'ordre de son Maître de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. De les tuer, tous. A ses côtés, Drago, qui avait enfin réussi à maitriser ses tremblements, et s'efforçait de ne pas regarder le cadavre étendu au milieu de la salle, priait pour ne pas être envoyé sur le champ de bataille.

« - Laissez-les prendre le Chemin de Traverse. Nous n'en avons plus besoin.

Travers ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour demander ce qui allait arriver aux Mangemorts prisonniers du champ de bataille, mais le Lord balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

« - Ils sont déjà morts.

Drago baissa la tête, au bord de la nausée. Il ne voulait pas penser aux hommes qui allaient perdre la vie aujourd'hui, et que le Lord ne jugeait pas assez importants pour être sauvés. Et, surtout, il espérait que Théodore n'était pas allé acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Pas aujourd'hui. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

« - Bellatrix, prend Dolohov, Avery, Macnair et Rookwood avec toi. Nous allons faire un petit tour dans le Londres Moldu.

La sorcière hocha la tête avec ferveur, ses pupilles brillant d'un éclat sanguinaire. Drago crut un instant que le Lord l'avait oublié. Une petite seconde d'espoir.

« - Quant à toi Drago, poursuivit le Lord, tu combattras à mes côtés. N'oublie pas que la vie de ta mère dépend de tes progrès.

Il crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir, et ne sut où il trouva la force d'hocher la tête, visage fermé. Il suivit les Mangemorts dans le hall, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent, après que Macnair les ait rejoints, il sentit les yeux de Théodore se poser sur lui, au détour d'un couloir. Il était vivant. Puis, il disparut.

* * *

« - _Sectumsempra_!

Le Mangemort, s'effondra, et Harry reprit sa course. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait perdu Hermione, et espérait seulement qu'elle allait bien. Il ne savait pas non plus à quel moment il avait abandonné le _Stupéfix_ au profit du _Sectumsempra_. Peut-être quand un Mangemort qu'il avait stupéfixié quelques minutes auparavant s'était à nouveau dressé devant lui. Peut-être quand il avait vu Hannah Abott s'effondrer sous un _Doloris_. Il ne savait pas. Il espérait qu'elle aussi allait bien. Son cerveau comme embrumé, il continuait à avancer, lançant sort sur sort aux Mangemorts se trouvant devant lui.

Sur sa droite, une légère lumière bleue courut sur le mur de Fleury & Bott. L'équipe huit devait avoir commencé à poser les runes de protection. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas très nombreux, il le savait, mais ils étaient puissants. Dangereux, bien plus dangereux qu'eux. Et certaines personnes les soutenaient, de sorte qu'il ne savait plus à qui se fier. Devant lui, Zacharias Smith décocha un coup de poing dans le menton d'un homme qui avait tenté de lui arracher sa baguette. Harry secoua la tête, et reprit le combat. Ses yeux furent malgré lui attirés par une silhouette, furtive, qui glissa le long d'un mur, dans une ruelle adjacente au Chemin de Traverse. Un instant, il crut reconnaitre la robe d'Aileen. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Elle avait juré de le protéger, et semblait tenir sa promesse.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, soufflée par une bourrasque de vent. Le vieil homme se serra un peu plus sur son canapé. La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures dans le Chemin de Traverse, et il priait pour que personne ne rentre dans son appartement. La porte de la boutique à l'étage du dessous claqua, au 18a du Chemin de Traverse, et il sut que ses espoirs étaient vains. Son corps marquait un léger mouvement de balancier et, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré. L'intrus traversa la maison d'éditions, se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier. Le vieillard entendit les marches grincer, une à une. Fixé sur la poignée, il attendait que celle-ci tourne, la main nerveusement serrée sur sa baguette.

La poignée ne bascula pas, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tapant contre le mur. Une silhouette, toute vêtue de noir, pénétra dans la pièce. Quand elle fit tomber son capuchon, il découvrit le visage d'une très jeune femme. Il se figea, ne sachant si elle était dangereuse ou non.

« - Augustus Worme, je présume.

Sa voix roula sur les murs, à la fois douce et dangereuse. Le vieil homme hocha la tête, sans se lever pour autant. Il avait fêté ses cent ans une dizaine d'années auparavant, et ses articulations le faisaient régulièrement souffrir. La pluie n'allait pas tarder.

« - Où est-il, Augustus ?

Sa voix se faisait pressante, impatiente. Il leva les yeux sur elle, cherchant son regard.

« - De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ses yeux noirs accrochèrent son regard, alors que son visage reflétait son agacement.

« - Le Bolganone, Augustus. Où l'avez-vous caché ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, se refusant à dévoiler son plus grand secret. Il le gardait depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps… Depuis que son père était mort, lui transmettant cette lourde responsabilité. Depuis des siècles, depuis la nuit des temps peut-être, sa famille était chargée de protéger cette précieuse relique. Il avait toujours cru que personne n'était au courant de son existence. Pendant toutes ses années, à la tête de sa maison d'édition, _Obscurus Books_ , il avait craint que quelqu'un ne lui en parle. Mais même Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, qu'il avait apprécié, n'en avait jamais rien su. C'était mieux ainsi. Il savait qu'à sa mort, son fils prendrait à son tour cette responsabilité. C'était ainsi.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-il faiblement.

« - Ne me mentez pas, Augustus. Je sais que vous l'avez. Où avez-vous caché le Bolganone ?

Il détourna le regard, refusant de trahir son secret, son héritage. S'il mourait, son fils trouverait son souvenir, dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il comprendrait, et protégerait à son tour le Bolganone. Un éclat rougeoyant attira son attention, et il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux noirs étaient devenus entièrement rouges, et des boules de feu grossissaient dans ses mains, courant, le long de ses bras, sans pour autant la brûler, comme si le feu émanait d'elle.

« - Le Feu est mien, Augustus. J'ai trouvé l'Inferno, à Florence. Je maîtrise l'Embrasement. Laissez-moi accédez au Bolganone.

Il la fixa, sans bouger, une étincelle de terreur brillant dans ses yeux, aveuglé par son pouvoir. Peut-être… Peut-être devait-il lui donner. Peut-être que le Bolganone l'attendait, peut-être serait-elle capable de le maîtriser. Si elle ne l'était pas, il la consumerait. Doucement, comme hypnotisé, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Le feu courait toujours sur sa peau, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante, dansante. Elle se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à approcher son oreille de sa bouche. Il chuchota quelques mots, si bas qu'il douta un instant qu'elle les ait entendus. Mais elle se releva, hochant gravement la tête. Le feu se résorba, progressivement, jusqu'à disparaitre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Ses yeux, de nouveau noirs, restaient fixés sur lui. Elle passa doucement une main sur son front, fraiche et douce.

« - Sois en paix, Augustus Worme.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Se laissant un peu plus glisser sur son canapé, le vieil homme ferma les yeux, le sommeil l'emportant peu à peu. Son dernier sommeil, celui dont il ne se réveillerait pas. Dehors, l'inconnue s'était de nouveau perdue dans les combats, camouflée par son capuchon. Derrière le garçon aux yeux verts, un Mangemort s'effondra, poignardé en plein cœur. Elle était là pour le protéger, ombre silencieuse.

* * *

Titubant jusqu'à sa chambre, le jeune homme franchit la porte, la verrouillant derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas, avant de s'effondrer, sanglotant, nauséeux.

« - Drago !

La voix de Théodore, qui l'attira contre lui, vérifiant par habitude s'il n'était pas blessé, lui tendant diverses potions régénérantes, ne parvint pas à le sauver des images qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il voyait, encore et encore, les Moldus qui couraient, les _Doloris_ de sa tante, il entendait les hurlements, les pleurs. Et toujours, le visage du Lord, qui lui répétait qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour sa mère, et sa baguette qui se levait, et les Moldus qui tombaient. Comme dans un brouillard cotonneux, il les voyait, il entendait sa voix, mais ce n'était pas lui, non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, il ne pouvait pas être aussi lâche. Et il sanglotait, encore et encore, s'accrochant à Théodore comme à une bouée de sauvetage, alors que les images l'assaillaient, ses oreilles résonnant des trop nombreux hurlements. Il ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles, mais les images étaient toujours là, les cris aussi.

Il devenait fou, se recroquevillant sur lui, comme un enfant, hurlant pour couvrir les voix, sans même entendre les sorts de silence que lançait Théodore pour que personne ne l'entende, pour le protéger. Il supplia Théodore de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans-rêves, et l'avala immédiatement, se laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il voulait juste oublier. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que demain, le cauchemar recommencerait. Les morts ne cesseraient jamais de le hanter. Il était un meurtrier.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**

 **En attendant que la suite soit publiée, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience : qu'avez-vous pensé de ce combat ? Crédible, pas crédible ? Des avis sur Kingsley ? Sur les membres de l'Ordre ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Voldemort ? Et de celle de Drago ? Qui a rendu visite à Augustus Worme (oui, elle est facile celle-là ^^) ? Que cherche-t-elle ?**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A bientôt !**


	13. Pouvoir

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Je sais, je suis horriblement en retard. Mais, pour ma défense, le site a eu des petits problèmes cet été, impossible de me connecter, et avec la rentrée j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Bref, voici enfin le chapitre.**

 **Avant, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews : ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, merci à vous. J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! oui, Drago doit payer pour les erreurs de ses parents – malheureusement, c'est souvent la réalité, difficile pour lui de choisir une autre voie (et je ne pense pas qu'il en aurai eu le courage). Non, ce n'est pas Peter, il est déjà mort dans l'histoire originale (quand Harry est prisonnier au Manoir Malefoy si mes souvenirs sont bons) et je n'ai pas voulu modifier cette partie de l'histoire. Le petit homme est un Mangemort anonyme, un de ceux pour qui Voldemort n'a aucune considération et qui lui est inutile. A bientôt !

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ferma les yeux. Se laissa tomber au sol. S'appuya de tout son poids contre la pierre froide, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson glacé la traverse. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient encore inondées. Elle était trempée. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne voyait que du rouge. Le sang, et les ténèbres. Elle avait combattu pendant des heures. Elle avait perdu Ron, puis Harry. Seule, elle avait continué à lancer des sorts, sans même réfléchir. Elle avait vu Neville se battre. Aperçu Georges. Et le tourbillon de la bataille l'avait à nouveau entraînée, brouillant tous ses repères.

« - Hermione ?

Ils avaient gagné. Elle avait entendu Kingsley le dire. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que tout ce sang, tous ces morts soient une victoire. Ils avaient récupéré le Chemin de Traverse. Ils en avaient payé le prix. Le reste était flou. Certaines équipes avaient été renvoyées au château. Il fallait s'occuper des blessés. Surtout, il fallait sécuriser le Chemin de Traverse. Placer des protections. Empêcher les Mangemorts d'y accéder. Ramasser les corps. Il n'y avait aucun survivant parmi les Mangemorts. Pourtant, elle n'avait lancé aucun sort mortel, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être un _Sectumsempra_ … Elle n'était plus sûre, finalement. Cinq membres de l'Ordre étaient morts. Elle était allée vérifier, s'assurer qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne les avait jamais vus. Ce n'était pas des élèves. Elle avait voulu être rassurée, mais elle avait vu des élèves pleurer. Eux savaient qui ils étaient.

« - Hermione ?

Et puis, il y avait eu l'alerte. Elle ne savait plus quand exactement, mais une attaque était en cours dans le Londres Moldu. Les équipes deux et quatre avaient été envoyées sur place. L'équipe deux, c'était la sienne. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de voir Harry et Ron avant de partir. Juste le temps pour Ron de lui dire que Padma avait été salement touchée, et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient quitté le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient transplané. Là-bas, c'était l'horreur. Pire que la bataille qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils ne s'étaient même pas battus. Non, les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis dès qu'ils étaient arrivés. Derrière eux, un carnage. Des morts, des Moldus agonisants. Du sang, partout. Il avait fallu soigner. Modifier les souvenirs. Pendant des heures. Des heures et des heures dans l'horreur. Elle ne savait même plus à quel moment elle était rentrée au château.

« - Hermione ?

Une larme salée roula jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pleurait. Elle entendit l'eau clapoter, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle savait que c'était Harry. Harry qui l'appelait depuis des heures, Harry qui la cherchait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. C'était égoïste de pleurer, alors que lui s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de rouge, pas de noir, juste de l'eau. Et Harry qui l'attendait. Elle se releva, péniblement. Essuya rapidement ses larmes. Et serra son meilleur ami, son presque frère dans ses bras. Il y aurait d'autres batailles, d'autres morts, mais tant qu'Harry serait là, il y aurait de l'espoir. Elle aurait de l'espoir.

* * *

« - Luna ?

Rêveuse, la jeune fille leva la tête de son exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ , qu'elle tenait comme à son habitude à l'envers, pour croiser le regard de Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci se tenait appuyée contre la porte du dortoir de son amie, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« - Viens, l'invita doucement Luna, tapotant son lit qu'elle débarrassa des divers livres et amulettes qui l'encombraient.

« - Ils sont revenus, expliqua Ginny, s'installant en tailleur face à Luna. Je les ai attendus toute la nuit, j'ai vu plusieurs équipes rentrer, puis repartir, mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'eux, et là … ils sont rentrés.

Luna pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté droit, attendant que son amie explique le fond de sa pensée.

« - Ils … Ils sont passés devant moi comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Hermione pleurait, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça, et elle s'est enfuie, et Harry a essayé de la rattraper, et Ron s'est juste laissé tomber sur l'escalier, sans rien dire. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer, il a tourné la tête pour ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle laissa passer un silence, attrapant une plume qui traînait sur le lit, et la tournant machinalement entre ses doigts.

« - Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Luna. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me font pas confiance, pas assez du moins pour me confier ce qui compte vraiment. Je … J'aime Harry, mais je ne sais pas où on va, tous les deux. Il m'évite, se débrouille toujours pour ne pas rester seul avec moi, et ni lui, ni Hermione, et encore moins mon frère ne me parlent.

« - C'est normal, Ginny.

« - Quoi ?

Surprise, la jeune fille avait crié, et regardait son amie avec des yeux exorbités.

« - Je crois qu'ils veulent te protéger. Même si tu aimerais parfois être la meilleure amie d'Hermione et tout faire avec eux, tu restes la petite sœur de Ron. Tu as un an de moins qu'eux, d'autres amis. Ils veulent te protéger.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Luna.

« - Je ne suis pas encore majeure, mais toi, tu as un tes dix-sept ans en février, non ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée avec eux ?

« - Harry n'a pas voulu, répondit-elle doucement, sans se départir de son sourire. Il dit que la guerre me salirait, alors je vais à l'infirmerie et j'aide Miss Pomfresh. Tu devrais venir avec moi, tu t'inquiéterais moins.

En regardant les yeux rêveurs de son amie, Ginny songea qu'Harry avait raison. Luna était trop pure, la guerre la salirait. Et tant qu'ils pourraient préserver son innocence, il y aurait encore quelque chose à sauver.

« - Je viendrai, Luna, sourit-elle.

Puis, changeant brutalement de sujet :

« - Tu as fini le devoir que Charlie nous a donné ?

Il lui était toujours aussi difficile de voir Charlie comme un professeur, et non comme un frère. Charlie, c'était celui qui l'émerveillait avec ses histoires de dragons. C'était celui qui l'emmenait, très tôt le matin, marcher pendant des heures à travers champ pour voir la nature s'éveiller. Charlie, c'était une chambre encombrée par les livres sur les animaux fantastiques, par les figurines de dragon et les dessins. Mais Charlie, c'est aussi celui qui n'hésitera pas à lui mettre une mauvaise note si son devoir ne lui plait pas.

« - Celui sur les fées ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

« - Et bien … commença Luna, désignant d'un large geste du bras le bazar éparpillé sur et autour de son lit, je cherchais des informations dessus avant de retrouver le journal de ce matin. Je n'ai pas fini de le lire, tu comprends.

Luna était la seule pour qui le terme « journal » désignait le _Chicaneur_ , même si Ginny devait avouer qu'il était le seul à donner des informations exactes en ces temps de guerre.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« - Dix morts depuis hier, sans compter l'attaque dans le quartier Moldu. Uniquement des sorciers mariés avec des Moldus.

S'installant plus confortablement sur le lit, et étirant le bras pour attraper un des livres de Luna, Ginny hocha la tête, s'étonnant de l'exposé clair de Luna.

« - Papa pense que les Joncheruines ont déstabilisés les Mangemorts, poursuivit Luna, de nouveau penchée sur son journal, sans apercevoir le sourire rassuré de Ginny. Une de leur victime était seulement blessée, et elle a pu être sauvée.

« - Hum, hum, acquiesça Ginny.

« - L'attaque du quartier Moldu a fait exactement quarante-huit morts, et vingt-neuf blessés, et il y a toujours des membres de l'Ordre sur place. Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon parchemin ?

Ginny releva la tête.

« - J'ai pas mes affaires, et si je ne commence pas mon devoir maintenant il ne sera jamais fini à temps. Et puis, si je ne le rends pas à temps, ma mère sera prévenue en moins de deux minutes, et je ne te raconte même pas la scène. C'est en quelle année déjà, la dernière définition du statut des êtres ?

« - 1811. Et le ministre, c'était Grogan Stump, ajouta-t-elle avant que Ginny ne pose la question. Tu peux me passer mon livre ? Je crois que j'avais noté quelque chose à la page des fées.

« - Attends, je finis de lire. Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant d'ailleurs ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

« - Je veux être naturaliste plus tard.

Ginny releva brusquement la tête, se cognant la tête au bois du lit au passage.

« - Toi ? Mais … je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux animaux fantastiques ! Enfin, tu parles souvent des Ronflaks Cornus, mais …

Luna éclata de rire.

« - Mais les Ronflaks Cornus existent vraiment, Ginny. Tu vois, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter Hermione des fois, elle t'embrouille l'esprit.

« - Mais non, Hermione sait …

« - Chut, l'interrompit Luna, qui s'était levé de son lit et secouait son uniforme. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Ginny soupira, laissant ses affaires étalées sur le lit de Luna – elle n'avait écrit que deux lignes, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle repasse dans le dortoir de son amie dans la soirée.

« - On va où ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'elles descendaient dans la salle commune.

Luna eut un sourire mystérieux.

« - Hermione sait peut-être l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ par cœur, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait pas où trouver les fées dans le parc. Alors, tu viens ?

Laissant Luna l'entraîner à sa suite, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Sous ses airs rêveurs et lunatiques, la jeune Serdaigle savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer, et lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

* * *

D'un pas assuré, Aileen traversa le hall de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers le parc qui entourait le château. Elle quitta rapidement le sentier, coupant à travers l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèves alors qu'elle bifurquait en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait mis que quelques minutes à comprendre qu'elle était suivie, et s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Finalement, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres après l'orée de la forêt, s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre. Derrière elle, une branche craqua, et elle entendit le frôlement du tissu contre une branche.

« - Je suis au courant, pour dimanche.

Elle ne fit pas l'effort de se retourner, attendant que l'inconnu lui montre son visage. Après quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, celui-ci la contourna pour se placer face à elle.

« - Blaise Zabini, commenta-t-elle, un étrange rictus aux lèvres. Depuis le temps que tu me suis, je me demandais quand tu oserais m'adresser la parole.

Le métis haussa les épaules, visiblement peu concerné par sa remarque.

« - Je sais pour dimanche, répéta-t-il.

« - Et que sais-tu ?

Aileen n'était visiblement pas inquiète, et son interlocuteur douta une seconde, avant de se reprendre. Aileen savait manipuler son monde, mais lui était un Zabini. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

« - Vous étiez sur le Chemin de Traverse, dimanche. Vous avez participé à la bataille.

Aileen faillit l'interrompre d'une remarque moqueuse, mais il poursuivit, implacable.

« - Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est que ni notre directrice, ni Shacklebolt n'ont accepté que vous preniez part à cette bataille. Vous n'étiez présente dans aucune équipe, que ce soit lors du départ ou lors de leur retour. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie qui le surprit.

« - Voyons, Blaise, toi qui es un garçon si intelligent, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris !

Il resta interdit un instant, mais elle reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

« - Non, Blaise, la vraie question est : pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à moi ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cette question était réellement stupide.

« - Tout le monde s'intéresse à vous ici. Certains vous admirent. D'autres vous craignent. Mais tous veulent savoir qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes. Et je vous passe les commentaires des garçons.

« - Merci, railla-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant à poursuivre, mais elle reprit rapidement.

« - Tu es un garçon intéressant, Blaise Zabini. Mais tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu me suivais.

« - Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, répondit-il, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne fit aucun geste, et il se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

« - Vous m'avez intrigué au moment où vous avez utilisé cette identité. Aileen Shafiq. Ma mère a épousé un Shafiq, quand j'avais trois ans, explicita-t-il, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'aucune Aileen Shafiq n'a jamais existé.

Elle hocha la tête, validant son argument, et lui prouvant que sa théorie était juste.

« - Ensuite … Il y a eu l'animosité de McGonagall. Elle ne vous aime pas, et ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement non plus. C'est ce qui m'a fait penser que vous n'étiez peut-être pas un petit toutou de l'Ordre. Après, j'ai compris que vous ne faisiez même pas parti de l'Ordre.

Il avala sa salive, guettant ses réactions du coin de l'œil, puis reprit.

« - Il y avait les murmures dans les couloirs, les chuchotis sur votre passage. Et un jour, je vous ai vu dans l'arène. Cette puissance … c'était indescriptible. Potter vous collait, et vous l'avez mouché. Pourtant, il continue de vous vouer une confiance aveugle.

Elle eut un léger sourire, qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« - Vous savez quelque chose. Les autres n'ont pas encore compris, mais ils le feront. Et si vous êtes là, je ne pense pas que ce soit par pur altruisme.

« - Pourquoi ?

Il sourit franchement.

« - Personne ne fait rien par altruisme. Sauf peut-être Potter, mais il est trop naïf. Vous êtes là parce que vous voulez quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je finirai bien par trouver.

Elle le fixa, ses yeux noirs se vrillant dans les siens avec violence.

« - Que veux-tu ? siffla-t-elle.

Sa voix avait perdu toute trace d'amusement, devenant froide et tranchante.

« - Un Zabini se trouve du côté des vainqueurs. Toujours. Quel que soit votre but. Vous avez une noblesse que ni Potter, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont capable d'égaler. Laissez-moi rejoindre vos rangs.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, comme méditant ses paroles. Le garçon était intelligent, peut-être même trop. Il était manipulateur, volontaire et surtout, il se donnait les moyens de ses ambitions. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait.

« - Tu suis les cours d'Etude des Runes, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était rhétorique, mais il hocha prudemment la tête.

« - J'aurais besoin de toi, dans la semaine. Tiens-toi prêt.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, et disparut en direction du château. Blaise resta sonné, encore surpris de son audace, ne sachant que penser de cette discussion. Finalement, il laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il saurait se rendre indispensable, se rapprocher d'elle. Il deviendrait son plus fidèle allié. Il était un Zabini, après tout. Le pouvoir était inscrit dans ses gênes. Sa place était auprès des puissants.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Hermione, l'après bataille ? Vous avez aimé Ginny et Luna ? Moi, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène ^^ Comment vous imaginez Charlie ? Vous voulez le voir ? Et Blaise et Aileen ? Qui veut quoi ? Vous leur faites confiance ? Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Dites-moi tout, je veux savoir ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A bientôt !**


	14. Otthon

**Bonjour à tous ! Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ^^**

 **J'ai repris les cours, donc moins de temps pour écrire, je ne posterai que les week-end. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire (même si j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux ...), et double merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews (là, c'est sûr, vous êtes moins nombreux, je n'en ai eu qu'une).**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! J'adore ta vision de Blaise ! Effectivement, c'est un serpent, il est opportuniste. Pour Aileen, tout se met en place, petit à petit, mais elle ne dévoilera pas son jeu tout de suite, même s'il y a des indices. Pour Harry, je ne peux pas te répondre, je me pose encore la question ^^ A bientôt !

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Patiemment, Théodore Nott ajouta un chrysope à sa potion. Tournant celle-ci dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, il baissa le feu, vérifia rapidement sa recette, avant d'ajouter un deuxième chrysope à la mixture. Sifflotant doucement, il poursuivit l'opération, jusqu'à ce qu'une fumée délicatement bleutée s'élève hors du chaudron. Satisfait, il coupa totalement le feu, la laissant reposer. La touche finale serait à apporter deux heures plus tard, et il avait encore nombre de choses à faire. Débarrassant sa paillasse, il se dirigea vers son étagère à bocaux, rangeant certains, tirant plusieurs autres. Quand il eut fini, il s'installa de nouveau à sa table, et entreprit de hacher finement des feuilles de menthe, qu'il laissa tomber dans un chaudron reposant quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait trois potions en cours, qui demandaient une vigilance constante. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule au dessus de la porte – qui affichait 17h55 – il sursauta, et dissimula rapidement une dizaine de petites fioles dans ses poches. Puis, reprenant un air naturel, il se pencha sur son chaudron.

A 18 heures précises, la porte s'ouvrit. Théodore, qui comptait les gouttes de jus de Horglup qu'il laissait tomber dans son chaudron, fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, attendant que son visiteur s'approche. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci prit son temps, se penchant au dessus de chaque potion, vérifiant les étagères où reposaient les ingrédients, pour finalement s'arrêter devant le jeune homme. Théodore reboucha précautionneusement son flacon avant de le reposer sur la table, puis releva la tête pour croiser le regard froid de Lord Voldemort.

« - Les potions sont-elles prêtes, Théodore ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, guidant le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers une table située dans le fond de la salle, où des centaines de petites fioles, remplies de différents liquides, l'attendaient.

« - Tout y est, commenta-t-il simplement. J'ai ajouté une liste des ingrédients qu'il faudra renouveler.

Le Lord hocha la tête, tournant distraitement une fiole entre ses longs doigts fins.

« - L'approvisionnement sera problématique … Ton père s'en occupera.

Théodore hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement. Dès que la rumeur de la chute du Chemin de Traverse lui était parvenue, il avait compris qu'il lui serait plus difficile de se procurer ses ingrédients, en particulier ceux lui venant de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« - Qu'il se dépêche, ajouta-t-il néanmoins. J'aurai rapidement besoin de l'aconit.

Il ne cilla pas, malgré le regard scrutateur du Lord. Il savait que celui-ci essayait de deviner ses liens avec les autres Mangemorts, de trouver ses points faibles pour mieux le contrôler, de s'assurer que les liens du sang ne passeraient jamais avant la loyauté à son égard. Théodore savait tout cela. Mais son père n'était plus rien pour lui, qu'un homme qu'il avait longtemps haï, tout en cherchant son respect. Aujourd'hui, son père n'était plus rien. Aujourd'hui, son talent pour les potions était enfin reconnu, par le Lord lui-même. Aujourd'hui, Théodore était ambitieux, et son père ne se dresserait plus jamais sur sa route. Mais ça, le Lord ne le savait pas.

« - Tu m'es précieux, Théodore. Très précieux.

La voix sifflante du Lord le ramena à la réalité. Il leva des yeux brillants vers lui, mais déjà celui-ci s'éloignait, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui.

« - Bellatrix passera chercher les fioles, ajouta-t-il.

Puis, la porte claqua. Théodore resta un instant immobile, ne sachant que penser. Haussant finalement les épaules, il retourna à sa potion. Un jour prochain, le Lord lui ferait confiance, peut-être même plus qu'à Bellatrix.

* * *

Lentement, le jeune homme tourna la tête, jetant un coup d'œil prudent à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron était endormi, la bouche entrouverte, le cadavre d'une dragée de Bertie Crochue – goût cire pour les oreilles – encore collé à sa chemise. Sur le fauteuil face à lui, Hermione s'était assoupie, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur l'une des feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Il était à mi-chemin entre le canapé et la porte de la salle commune quand la voix furieuse d'Hermione l'arrêta.

« - Harry ! Je le savais !

Il grimaça. Il avait attendu jusqu'à minuit, que tous ses camarades montent se coucher. Puis, il avait espéré que Ron et Hermione en fassent de même, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas voulu le laisser seul, préférant dormir sur le canapé. Il aurait du se douter qu'Hermione ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement. Il soupira, cherchant rapidement une excuse, mais elle était déjà plantée devant lui, les deux mains sur les hanches.

« - Il faut qu'on parle, je crois, gronda-t-elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant hors de la salle commune, sans une pensée pour Ron, toujours endormi sur le canapé.

« - Ecoute Hermione, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, tenta-t-il d'une voix désespérée, tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'attendrir.

« - Et moi je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, coupa-t-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le mur, la pierre froide du château faisant remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je ne te comprends plus. J'ai essayé de te trouver des excuses, je me suis dit que tu étais occupé à cause de la bataille à venir, puis que tu étais choqué à cause de celle-ci mais … je sais que c'est faux. Ça fait quelques temps que tu es bizarre, tu nous fuis, tu ne parles plus, on dirait que tu es gêné en notre présence ! Dis-moi Harry, je veux comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux, choisissant ses mots, tout en sachant que ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour Hermione. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait tort de délaisser ses amis, mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Dans sa poche, le papier qu'il triturait nerveusement lui sembla soudain très lourd.

« - C'est …

Il n'eut rien le temps de dire de plus, Hermione comprit à son visage ce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire.

« - Je te préviens Harry, si tu me dis que c'est Aileen, je ne réponds plus de rien !

« - Tu vois ! explosa-t-il. Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux rien te dire ! Tu réagis toujours comme ça quand il s'agit d'elle !

« - Mais essaye de me comprendre Harry ! Tu es incapable de tenir une conversation sans parler d'elle ! Aileen a dit ça, Aileen pense ça … Elle t'obsède complètement ! Tu allais faire quoi, là ? Tu la suis ? Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ? Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui t'as donné rendez-vous parce que là je vais vraiment m'inquièt…

N'y tenant plus, Harry tira la photo de sa poche et la fourra dans sa main, la coupant net dans son élan.

« - C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« - Une photo d'Aileen. Elle l'a laissé dans un livre qu'elle m'a demandé de rendre à la bibliothèque. C'est ça que je fais. J'essaye de comprendre.

« - Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Bien sûr que si. Mais je me suis dit qu'elle voulait peut-être que je comprenne par moi-même.

Il devina avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche qu'Hermione trouvait cette idée ridicule. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la photo à la faible luminosité d'un _Lumos._

« - C'est écrit quoi derrière ? demanda-t-elle soudain, n'arrivant probablement pas à lire dans la semi-pénombre.

« - 31 décembre 1946, récita-t-il automatiquement, sous le regard surpris de son amie.

« - 1946 ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas plutôt 1996 ?

Il secoua la tête.

« - J'ai d'abord pensé comme toi, mais … C'est bien marqué 1946. Et j'ai vérifié à la bibliothèque, le papier photo et la technique datent bien de cette époque.

« - Mais … Tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas possible Harry, commença prudemment Hermione. Ça ne peut pas être Aileen. Sa mère ou sa grand-mère peut-être, mais ce n'est pas elle.

« - Je suis sûr que c'est elle, la détrompa-t-il. Et je découvrirai son secret. Rend-moi la photo.

Hermione recula vivement le bras pour l'empêcher de la récupérer, persuadée qu'il se trompait et refusant qu'il s'obstine dans son obsession. Mais le regard d'Harry se fit plus dur, et il attrapa son poignet, l'attirant contre lui pour mettre la main sur la photo, malgré ses yeux qui le fusillaient.

« - Vous m'expliquez ?

La voix de Ron, froide et grinçante, les fit sursauter et Hermione se décolla brusquement d'Harry, abandonnant la photo qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche.

« - Vous croyez que je suis stupide ? Que je ne vois pas que vous passer votre temps à m'éviter ? C'est pour ça que tu fuis ma sœur, Harry ? Tu lui préfères ma copine ?

« - Ecoute, Ron … tenta Hermione, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, entièrement fixé sur Harry.

« - Je … je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir dans le couloir désert.

Ron haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de réagir de cette manière, et même s'il était énervé, le regard furieux d'Hermione et sa manière de se masser le poignet lui firent comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant son poignet rougi.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et il crut y voir briller des larmes.

« - Il … il déconne complètement, lâcha-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami.

Ron serra durement les mâchoires, ne sachant que penser. Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, fixant l'endroit où Harry avait disparu. Les deux jeunes gens savaient que dès le lendemain, ils seraient là, prêts à le soutenir. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

* * *

« - Blaise Zabini.

Le jeune métis ne fit même pas semblant de paraître surpris – il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de la semaine. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard indéchiffrable d'Aileen, négligemment appuyée contre un mur. Il se demanda un instant comment elle avait su qu'il passerait par ce couloir pour rejoindre son cours de Sortilèges, avant de balayer cette pensée. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Aileen semblait prédire chacun de ses mouvements.

« - Suis-moi.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde à lui emboîter le pas, sans plus songer au cours qu'il allait manquer et aux possibles conséquences que son absence allait entraîner. Suivant Aileen dans un dédale de couloirs déserts, ils quittèrent finalement le château pour rejoindre le parc, à son grand étonnement. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur objectif, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, ou de ce qu'il était censé faire.

Ils traversèrent le parc, dépassant le terrain de Quidditch reconverti en terrain d'entrainement pour atteindre un coin de verdure désert, non loin de la forêt interdite. Blaise balaya les environs du regard, tentant de garder un visage impassible malgré sa curiosité. Aileen s'arrêta à côté d'une large pierre blanche, s'accroupissant pour la balayer du plat de la main.

« - Du marbre ? s'étonna Blaise, avant de se mordre la lèvre, ne sachant s'il était autorisé à poser des questions.

Aileen leva un œil vers lui, et il se sentit stupide un instant. Il avait eu assez de cran pour l'affronter, pour lui dévoiler toutes les questions qu'il se posait, pour la pousser à demander son aide, il n'allait pas se mettre à réagir comme un adolescent intimidé !

« - Le marbre n'est pas courant par ici, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme, et je suis prêt à parier que cette pierre n'était pas là la semaine dernière.

Aileen esquissa un léger sourire, et il respira plus librement.

« - Tu supposes bien. Approche.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, de l'autre côté de la pierre, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

« - Passe ta main dessus. Tu la sens ? La magie, tu la sens vibrer sous tes doigts ?

Blaise ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, électrisé par ce contact. Il passait et repassait la main sur la pierre, s'émerveillant de cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Un mouvement attira son attention et il leva les yeux, se détachant à regret de la pierre. Aileen s'était assise dans l'herbe, prenant appui sur sa main droite. Seul le bout de ses doigts effleurait encore la pierre, et Blaise songea que le magnétisme de la jeune femme n'avait jamais été aussi puissant qu'à cet instant. Il ne s'arracha à sa contemplation que lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« - Sais-tu ce qu'est un nœud magique ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Il hocha la tête.

« - Oui, c'est le croisement de deux veines de magie pure. On l'a vu en Histoire de la Magie, avec le professeur Lambert, expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux mi-clos, Aileen inclina légèrement la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« - Cette pierre … se trouve à l'emplacement exact du nœud magique, c'est exact ?

« - Oui.

Comme si cette constatation l'avait sortie de sa torpeur, Aileen se redressa légèrement, glissant la main dans la poche de sa robe, d'où elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Elle le tendit à Blaise, qui le déplia prudemment. De longues lignes de runes s'y étalaient, d'une écriture fine et soignée. Intrigué, il releva la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« - Je ne peux graver cette pierre seule, expliqua-t-elle. Tu vas devoir m'aider.

Pendant de longues minutes, il l'écouta lui expliquer ce qu'il lui faudrait faire, découvrant des pans de magie dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Quand elle eut enfin terminé ses explications, il sortit sa baguette et commença à graver les premières runes, avec application. Il perdit toute notion du temps alors que les runes s'inscrivaient sur la pierre, dessinée du bout de sa baguette d'un mouvement expert. La voix d'Aileen, qui récitait inlassablement les mêmes runes, le guidant dans le dessin de motifs complexes l'enveloppait complètement, le privant de toute perception du monde extérieur.

Quand il se redressa enfin, exténué, le soleil haut dans le ciel lui indiqua que près de trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Il frémit en sentant la main d'Aileen se poser sur son épaule – c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait – et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Les traits de son visage s'étaient tirés, lui donnant un air fatigué, et il devina que lui aussi devait faire peur à voir. Il n'avait pas pensé que la création d'une magie si ancienne et puissante serait aussi coûteuse en énergie, et les paroles de son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie prenaient enfin sens dans son esprit. Se décalant légèrement, Aileen rompit le contact, et il se surprit à en éprouver un manque. D'un geste rapide, elle glissa le parchemin dans sa poche, d'où elle tira cette fois un long poignard argenté. Trop fatigué pour réellement s'inquiéter – elle n'allait pas le tuer comme on se débarrasse d'un complice gênant, si ? – il l'observa d'un œil morne. Elle étendit sa main gauche et, d'un mouvement précis, y traça une large entaille.

« - Le sang, expliqua-t-elle, est intimement lié à la magie noire dans l'imaginaire collectif. Rien n'est plus faux. Le sang est porteur de la magie la plus pure.

Fasciné, Blaise observait le liquide rouge affluer vers le creux de sa main, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

« - Les rituels de sang, poursuivit-elle, témoignent d'une magie à la fois très ancienne et très puissante.

Elle se pencha sur la pierre, laissant son sang goutter sur les premières runes, tout en psalmodiant dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas – il supposait que c'était encore du runique. Peu à peu, la pierre sembla absorber le sang, et de fins sillons rougeâtres apparurent sur le marbre blanc. Blaise sursauta quand elle se redressa, vrillant son regard dans le sien. Instinctivement, il comprit que les prochaines secondes seraient décisives. Il soutint son regard, malgré l'impression que ses yeux pouvaient lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Finalement, sans un mot, Aileen retourna le poignard, le lui tendant. Il ne sut d'où il comprit ce qu'il devait faire, mais il ne trembla pas en se saisissant de l'arme. Comme s'il n'avait vécu que dans l'attente de ce moment, il raffermit sa prise sur le manche et, sans rompre le contact visuel, traça un profond sillon dans sa propre main, avant de la tendre vers la jeune femme, comme une offrande. Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne, et il sentit une décharge le parcourir, comme si leurs sangs, en entrant en contact, scellaient un pacte qu'il ne saurait rompre.

« - Le sang ne saurait trahir, psalmodia-t-elle, et sa voix était rauque, presque inhumaine. Que le sang qui est le mien coule dans tes veines comme Son sang coule dans mes veines. Père, reconnait ton enfant dans le sang sacré dont je fais don. Que ta protection s'étende pour qu'un jour nous ne soyons plus qu'Un.

Une légère fumée blanche entoura leurs deux mains, et quand elle se retira, aucune trace de coupure n'apparaissait plus dans leurs paumes. Aileen s'était détachée de ses yeux, et Blaise sentit une nouvelle décharge le parcourir, une puissance nouvelle qui courait dans ses veines, comme plusieurs cœurs, des centaines et des milliers de cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson avec le sien. Était-ce ce que Drago avait ressenti quand le Lord lui avait apposé sa marque ? Cette sensation de n'être plus un mais partie d'un Tout, comme un vide qui serait soudainement comblé ?

Un vertige le prit un instant, et il se demanda comment lui, le manipulateur qui avait refusé de se laisser asservir par un homme, avait pu accepter de se retrouver lié par le plus fort des liens de sang. Puis, il croisa le regard d'Aileen, si serein et confiant, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il la rejoindrait – et, après tout, elle l'avait su dès la première fois où elle l'avait vu – et il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Aussi, quand elle lui tendit la main, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de déposer sa main dans la sienne. Elle posa sa main sur la pierre, et prononça un simple mot, un seul, qu'il apprendrait bientôt à connaitre.

« - Otthon.

La pierre sembla les aspirer, et ils disparurent tous deux, ne laissant derrière qu'un morceau de marbre blanc gravé de sang.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ;) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Théodore ? Vous l'imaginiez comme ça ? Et Harry, un avis sur lui ? Les réactions d'Hermione et Ron ? Dans quel camp joue Aileen ? Des idées sur son objectif ? Et Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il vous inspire ? Dites-moi, je veux tout savoir ! ^^**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! (Et le bouton Review, c'est en bas à droite ;))**


	15. Confiance

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard je sais, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu certains d'entre vous en cours de route. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire depuis la rentrée, je pense que vous devrez vous habituer à ce rythme de publication, environ toutes les 2-3 semaines.**

 **Sinon, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent (même si j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux), ainsi que tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment ce qui me pousse à écrire pour pouvoir publier le plus souvent possible.**

 **Réponse aux reviews (même si je devrais écrire à la review) :**

 **Adenoide :** Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review très complète ;) Pour Théodore, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, il sera déçu (c'est même un peu prétentieux de sa part de prétendre obtenir la confiance de Voldemort). Harry est difficile à suivre, je pense même qu'il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il fait. Je te trouve dure avec Hermione par contre : elle s'inquiète pour Harry, et a toujours été présente pour lui, ça doit être assez difficile de voir quelqu'un à qui l'on tient s'obstiner dans un projet auquel on ne croit pas (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire là:/). Plus d'Aileen dans le prochain chapitre, tu auras peut-être plus d'idées sur ses buts ;) Merci et à bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Surpris par la brutale aspiration, Blaise manqua de s'effondrer au sol quand ses pieds rencontrèrent de nouveau la terre ferme, et il ne parvint à rester debout qu'en s'agrippant à la main d'Aileen. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs avoir oublié sa présence. Les yeux mi-clos, elle inspira longuement, comme s'enivrant de ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Curieux, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, observant l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il se trouvait visiblement dans un parc, derrière une imposante demeure. Il étudia celle-ci quelques secondes, admirant l'architecture – probablement Victorienne – sans remarquer le regard qu'Aileen posait sur lui.

Quand il se retourna, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de se diriger vers la bâtisse. Il lui emboîta le pas, n'osant poser de questions.

« - Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de tergiversation.

« - A la maison.

Il ne sut si cette réponse devait le réconforter, et il laissa le silence s'installer alors qu'ils franchissaient les derniers mètres les séparant de la demeure. Parvenue à l'entrée, Aileen l'attendit avant d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant un large hall. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, n'osant trop avancer. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il ne savait si c'était dû aux émotions de la journée, à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir ou à la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et un vieil homme apparut en haut des escaliers. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Aileen, et il s'empressa de descendre, dépassant Blaise pour prendre les mains d'Aileen dans les siennes avec une émotion non dissimulée.

« - Ma Dame, souffla-t-il en inclinant la tête. Vous avez finalement réussi à ouvrir le portail ?

Elle acquiesça, désignant Blaise d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« - Blaise m'y a aidé. Peux-tu lui faire visiter la maison ? J'ai deux-trois choses à régler avant de repartir.

« - Bien sûr. Vous retournez à Poudlard ?

« - Pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord aller chercher Ludwig Sachs, tu prépareras la salle des potions pour lui.

« - L'allemand ? grimaça le vieil homme.

La désapprobation se lisait sur son visage, et Blaise se demanda un instant qui était cet homme.

« - Nous n'avons pas le choix, Albert, soupira-t-elle. Nous avons besoin d'un Maître des Potions, et c'est le seul disponible depuis la mort de David.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules, semblant se rendre aux arguments d'Aileen, puis se tourna vers Blaise.

« - Suivez-moi, lui lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte la plus à droite.

Blaise hésita, mais voyant Aileen monter l'escalier sans jeter un regard en arrière, il se résolut à suivre le dénommé Albert, qu'il supposait être le majordome, dans une visite de la demeure. Alors qu'ils traversaient une salle à manger, il se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'Aileen les avait quittés.

« - Cet homme dont vous parliez … Qui est-ce ?

Le vieil homme le dévisagea comme s'il était stupide.

« - Posez-lui la question.

« - Mais … commença Blaise.

« - Elle vous fait suffisamment confiance pour vous avoir amené jusqu'ici. Demandez-lui ce que vous voulez, elle vous répondra. Stupide garçon, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

* * *

De son côté, Aileen gravit lentement les escaliers, laissant un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir à mesure qu'elle traversait les couloirs, reconnaissant les moindres détails de ce lieu, un des rares qu'elle ait jamais appelé sa maison. Instinctivement, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à l'aile ouest de la demeure, où une immense bibliothèque s'étalait sur deux étages, baignée par le soleil couchant. S'appuyant contre la rambarde, elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur les rayonnages, envahie par une douce léthargie. Puis, se redressant brusquement, elle reprit sa marche, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un rayonnage particulier. Elle pianota un instant sur les livres face à elle, avant de tirer brusquement un des ouvrages, laissant entendre un faible déclic.

La bibliothèque pivota légèrement, et elle s'appuya contre celle-ci pour créer une ouverture suffisante. Elle se glissa dans le passage, le laissant ouvert derrière elle. La petite pièce secrète était plongée dans la pénombre, et seules des ombres dansaient sur les murs, ne laissant rien deviner de son contenu. Aileen joignit ses mains, faisant naître de petites boules de feu au creux de celles-ci, avant de les envoyer flotter au plafond, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. De larges rayonnages s'étalaient sur les quatre murs, occupés par des ouvrages qui semblaient extrêmement anciens. Ce qui frappait le plus était sûrement l'extrême dépouillement de cette pièce. Les rayonnages étaient loin d'être tous occupés, et l'atmosphère semblait étouffante, comme crépitant de magie.

Aileen se saisit de l'un des ouvrages, caressant sa couverture poussiéreuse avant de l'ouvrir une page au hasard, murmurant pour elle-même une des longues lignes de runes qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le refermant doucement, elle s'allongea au centre de la pièce, laissant les boules lumineuses s'éteindre progressivement. Couchée seule dans le noir, elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la magie la reconnaisse. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la brûlure caractéristique ne se fasse ressentir, et elle serra les dents, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le sang perle pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la douleur.

C'est dans cette position qu'Albert et Blaise la trouvèrent, près d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils terminaient leur visite de la propriété. Avec un soupir las, le vieil homme pénétra dans la petite pièce, ne semblant pas ressentir les effets de la puissante magie à l'œuvre, ce qui étonna Blaise qui les subissait avec violence, bien qu'à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« - Ma Dame, souffla-t-il doucement, passant un bras derrière ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, le laissant la guider à l'extérieur de la pièce, qu'elle prit soin de refermer.

« - J'aurais dû me douter que vous viendriez ici, se morigéna-t-il.

Aileen eut un faible sourire, lâchant le bras du vieil homme qui semblait peiner à la soutenir pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Blaise.

« - Je n'étais pas venue depuis trop longtemps, Albert, lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête.

« - Vous savez bien que votre corps ne le supporte pas, contra-t-il.

« - Au contraire, il le supporte de mieux en mieux.

Le vieil homme pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrarié.

« - Soit. Mais je vous interdis d'aller en Allemagne ce soir, vous êtes trop faible. Vous irez demain.

Aileen ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard noir du majordome l'en dissuada. Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en faute, ce qui étonna Blaise, qui assistait à l'échange avec intérêt.

« - Merci Albert, souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Blaise, accompagne-moi, tu veux ?

Il hocha la tête, devinant aux tremblements qui agitaient son corps qu'elle était incapable de se déplacer seule. Il mourait d'envie de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, quelle était cette magie si puissante et ancienne qui l'affaiblissait à ce point, mais n'osait pourtant lui poser directement la question. Il jeta un regard au vieil homme, qui les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable, et sa voix résonna un instant dans sa tête. « Stupide garçon ».

« - A droite, Blaise.

La voix d'Aileen le tira de ses pensées, et il tourna dans le couloir situé à sa droite, passant machinalement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour soutenir son corps frêle. Il la sentait brûlante, fiévreuse, et elle lui parut fragile, tellement différente de celle qu'elle était à Poudlard. Un instant, l'idée qu'elle se montrait telle qu'elle était réellement, sans masque, le frappa. Se pouvait-il qu'Albert ait raison ?

« - C'est ici.

Il s'arrêta, la lâchant doucement alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte face à elle. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui, l'air indécise.

« - Rentre à Poudlard pour la nuit. Personne ne doit savoir, ton absence pourrait être suspecte.

Il secoua la tête.

« - Je suis seul dans mon dortoir cette année. Personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

« - Dans ce cas, demande à Albert de te préparer une chambre. Nous partirons tôt demain matin.

« - Bien. Reposez-vous, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Un micro-sourire éclaira son visage.

« - Merci Blaise.

La porte se ferma doucement derrière elle. Alors que le jeune homme commençait à s'éloigner, il l'entendit murmurer, comme une promesse.

« - Je répondrais à toutes tes questions demain.

La porte claqua, et il se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Dans sa chambre, Aileen s'appuya longuement contre son bureau, tentant sans grand succès de refréner les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, ce corps si faible qu'elle détestait. Relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard dans l'immense miroir lui faisant face. Sa peau, d'ordinaire d'une blancheur immaculée, lui apparaissait d'une pâleur maladive. Une lueur fiévreuse brillait dans ses yeux soulignés par les cernes, et des perles de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes, pour se perdre dans les mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, que son corps peinait à supporter ces flux de magie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repousser ses limites, toujours plus loin, cherchant au fond d'elle la puissance qui lui faisait défaut. Toujours accrochée à son bureau, elle retira ses longues bottes noires, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au miroir en titubant. Elle laissa tomber ses gants sur son passage, plaquant ses mains nues sur son reflet, caressant du bout du doigt les contours de son visage. Elle avait chaud, et la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Dans un état second, elle dégrafa sa longue robe noire, la laissant tomber à ses pieds. Le miroir lui renvoyant l'image de son corps dénudé, si faible, si haïssable. Détaillant sa silhouette du regard, elle s'arrêta sur la large balafre, encore rouge et boursouflée, qui s'étalait sur son bas-ventre. Elle se figea, horrifiée, plaquant ses mains sur la cicatrice. Elle sentait encore le sang, liquide chaud et poisseux, couler à travers ses doigts, et en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait voir le poignard planté dans son ventre, et sentir la morsure de l'acier, la douleur fulgurante qui la traversait, et la vie qui s'écoulait avec ce sang, si rouge … S'écroulant brutalement au sol, elle éclata en sanglots compulsifs, incapable de faire face à ses souvenirs.

* * *

« - Maître …

Tour à tour, les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard froid, avant de se glisser dans l'assemblée lui faisant face. Bellatrix, sa plus fidèle lieutenante, s'installa naturellement à sa droite, méprisant d'un regard les hommes lui faisant face. Elle était l'une des rares femmes à faire partie des Mangemorts, et beaucoup avaient encore du mal à accepter qu'elle leur soit supérieure. Mais Bellatrix savait se faire respecter, et personne n'oserait jamais lui faire la moindre remarque.

Ce fut Théodore qui se plaça à la gauche du Lord, obéissant à un mouvement de tête impérieux. Cette place avait toujours été réservée au Maître des Potions, et personne ne s'en formalisa. Seule Bellatrix faisait des envieux. Bellatrix, et le jeune homme blond posté à ses côtés. Drago savait que c'était là le seul avantage qu'il avait à être sous la responsabilité du plus implacable des Mangemorts. Il avait droit à une place auprès du Lord, quand Goyle et les autres jeunes recrues rejoignaient leurs référents dans la foule anonyme des Mangemorts. Seul lui avait droit à cette place prestigieuse. Et pour la garder, il devrait se montrer cruel et froid. Il espérait en être capable.

« - Dolohov.

Le Mangemort blond s'avança, prononçant son rapport d'une voix forte. Stoïques, Théodore et Drago observèrent les Mangemorts défiler, énumérant l'avancée du recrutement, des différents projets du Lord, décrivant la situation dans les différentes villes du Royaume-Uni, donnant des nouvelles de leurs alliés en Europe de l'Est, formulant des hypothèses sur les projets de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Voldemort restait impassible, se contentant de donner des ordres d'une voix froide. Alors que les minutes s'égrenaient, les regards de Drago et Théodore se croisèrent, et ils virent pour la première fois ce qu'ils étaient devenus. L'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le bras droit de Bellatrix. Et si cette constatation les fit frissonner, ils ne surent si c'était de dégoût ou de plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas fui quand il en était temps. Et à cet instant, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de le regretter.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos review avec impatience ;) Que pensez d'Aileen ? de Blaise ? que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? et Drago et Théodore, que pensez-vous de l'évolution des personnages ? Donnez moi votre avis, c'est très important pour moi de savoir si ce que j'écris vous plait ou non.**

 **A bientôt ;)**


	16. Ludwig Sachs

**Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai vraiment tardé à poster ce chapitre ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **Adenoide :** Salut ! merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ;) Oui, Aileen cache un lourd secret, et des blessures qui pèsent même si elle ne le montre pas ;) je pense que l'histoire va s'accélérer, je dévoile de plus en plus d'éléments sur elle. Pour les apprentis Mangemorts, effectivement ils entrent dans une phase difficile même s'ils l'acceptent plus ou moins bien. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Dumbledore et le ministère auraient dû dévoiler les origines de Voldemort dès le début, mais maintenant c'est trop tard, les Mangemorts le craignent trop pour que ça change quoi que ce soit. A bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Blaise traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers les cuisines qu'ils avaient traversé la veille, en compagnie du vieux majordome. En se réveillant, il avait mis quelques instants à reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, avant de se souvenir des événements de la veille. La perspective de retourner à Poudlard ne l'enchantait pas, et il comptait profiter de ces quelques heures en compagnie d'Aileen pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. En pénétrant dans les cuisines, son premier réflexe fut de chercher du regard les elfes de maison, s'étonnant de n'en voir aucun. Le voyant figé sur le pas de la porte, Albert leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« - Eh bien ? Vous n'allez pas dormir là quand même !

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, s'asseyant avec nonchalance sur la table. Il attrapa une pomme dans la panière située au centre de celle-ci, puis se tourna vers le vieil homme qui lui tournait le dos. Quand celui-ci se retourna, une assiette d'œufs brouillés à la main, il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur en apercevant la position du jeune métis. Puis, décidant sûrement que cela ne le concernait pas, il haussa les épaules et s'installa pour commencer son déjeuner.

« - Il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison ? demanda Blaise.

Il se sentait plus à l'aise que la veille, et il espérait que le majordome réponde à ses questions, mais la mauvaise volonté de celui-ci restait évidente.

« - Non.

« - Vous êtes le majordome, c'est ça ? Vous êtes seul pour vous occuper de cette maison ?

« - Oui.

Tout en parlant, Blaise observait le vieil homme. Quand celui-ci fit mine de se lever pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille situé sur le comptoir, Blaise le fit léviter d'un coup de baguette, le déposant devant lui. Albert resta un instant muet, avant de lever un regard indéchiffrable sur lui.

« - Désolé, comprit le jeune homme. Vous êtes Cracmol, c'est ça ?

« - Moldu, précisa Aileen.

Surpris par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Blaise se leva brusquement, mais elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir, visiblement amusée par sa réaction.

« - Moldu ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais …

La question n'osait franchir ses lèvres, mais Aileen sembla comprendre puisqu'elle explicita rapidement sa pensée.

« - Mon sang circule dans ses veines.

« - Le rituel, comprit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, s'appuyant gracieusement contre le comptoir, avant de changer de sujet.

« - Nous sommes samedi, personne ne devrait se rendre compte de ton absence. Nous partirons pour l'Allemagne en début d'après-midi, et tu pourras rentrer à Poudlard ce soir. Si tu as des questions, quelles qu'elles soient, je serai dans la bibliothèque. Albert, tu préviendras les autres que je suis de retour. Cette maison est tellement vide !

Blaise leva un sourcil, étonné de la voir si volubile. Étrangement, Aileen semblait joyeuse, comme libérée d'un poids, et incroyablement détendue. Le vieux majordome, qui s'était levé à son arrivée, déposa un plateau garni de victuailles sur la table.

« - Croissant, confiture d'orange, et lait, précisa la jeune femme devant l'air surpris de Blaise. Les anglais n'atteignent pas la cheville des français au niveau gastronomique, ne penses-tu pas ?

« - Incontestablement, concéda le jeune homme, tout en jetant un regard au majordome qui, impassible, s'était de nouveau assis devant son déjeuner.

Aileen pris délicatement le plateau et, franchissant la porte, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil navré à la cuisine puis, faisant une croix sur son petit-déjeuner, attrapa une seconde pomme avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait que peu avancé et il ne mit que quelques secondes à la rejoindre.

« - Il est toujours aussi taciturne ? s'inquiéta-t-il, faisant référence à Albert.

« - C'est un solitaire, répondit-elle avec un infime haussement d'épaules. Rassure-toi, il sera plus souriant quand les autres arriveront.

« - Qui sont les autres ?

« - Le reste de l'équipe – quand la maison est habitée, Albert ne peut s'en occuper seul – et quelques alliés dont nous aurons besoin.

Ils atteignirent la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Ouvrant la porte pour permettre à la jeune femme de passer, il la suivit jusqu'à une petite table près de la fenêtre où elle s'installa, laissant son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du parc. Le soleil venait de se lever, et quelques rayons timides réveillaient la végétation encore brillante de rosée.

« - J'imagine que tu as des questions, reprit-elle en surprenant l'œil curieux que Blaise jetait à la mezzanine, où se trouvait la petite pièce secrète qu'elle avait ouverte la veille.

« - Albert n'a pas ressenti la magie parce qu'il est Moldu, c'est exact ?

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« - Je n'ai jamais vu une magie d'une telle puissance. Elle semble … destructrice, ancienne et surtout, totalement incontrôlable.

Elle eut un sourire inquiet.

« - Promets-moi de ne jamais pénétrer dans cette pièce. Les livres risqueraient de te détruire.

Il hocha la tête, pressentant une explication importante. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été si proche du secret d'Aileen. Celle-ci se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, fermant à demi les yeux. Puis, sa voix s'éleva, comme on raconte une histoire.

« - Aux origines du monde, il y avait la magie. Elle est pure, belle et puissante, et elle court sous la surface de la Terre. Elle fascine ceux qui ne peuvent la posséder, et détruit ceux qui sont assez fous pour croire la contrôler. Ils étaient quatre, deux hommes et deux femmes, à s'être crus l'égal des dieux. Leurs connaissances magiques étaient inestimables, et leur projet était fou. Ils se sont damnés, ils ont sacrifié bien plus que ce qu'un homme peut supporter, mais à la fin … ce qu'ils ont créé, ce sont des catalyseurs. Les premiers catalyseurs de l'histoire de la magie.

Blaise restait silencieux, fasciné par les accents lointains que prenaient sa voix, et par ses yeux vagues, comme spectateurs d'un temps révolu.

« - Ces livres explorent quatre branches principales de la magie. Les plus puissantes. Les plus dangereuses. La langue runique, la voix de la magie, leur a permis de transcrire des sorts d'une puissance incroyable dans ce qu'on appelle des _tomes de puissance_. Ils sont vingt, et chaque tome est plus puissant que celui qui le précède. Comprends-bien, souffla-t-elle, se redressant pour vriller ses yeux dans les siens, ces livres se nourrissent de deux choses : la force vitale de la personne à qui ils sont liés, et la magie pure dont ils sont nés.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre où Aileen voulait en venir.

« - Chacun de ces sorciers s'est lié à cinq tomes. Le feu, le vent, la foudre et l'obscurité, sous toutes leurs formes, du plus petit fourmillement de magie jusqu'au stade ultime, où la personne ne fait plus qu'un avec cette magie, jusqu'à cette symbiose qui les a consumés. Après leur mort, les tomes ont été cachés. Des générations de gardiens se sont relayées pour veiller sur ce secret, sur ce pouvoir destructeur.

« - Combien ?

Ce seul mot, brûlant de toutes les questions qui l'envahissaient, franchit les lèvres de Blaise sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

« - Les trois premiers tomes de chaque magie.

« - Douze, conclut-il. Les plus puissants des sorciers sont morts d'avoir voulu en posséder cinq, et vous vous êtes liés à douze de ces tomes. Je suppose que vous savez où trouver les autres, et que vous ambitionnez de maîtriser les vingt.

« - Est-ce de la réprobation que j'entends dans ta voix ?

Blaise secoua la tête, visiblement en proie à un dilemme.

« - Vous allez vous tuer, souffla-t-il, et cette idée semblait le blesser.

« - Mon corps supporte de mieux en mieux la magie, contra-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil sceptique.

« - Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier soir.

Étonnamment, un sourire traversa fugitivement le visage d'Aileen.

« - Oh, ce n'était rien. La première fois était bien pire.

Il se retint de justesse de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par _bien pire_ , présumant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas, et préféra changer de sujet. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais la réponse franche d'Aileen l'avait surpris, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à découvrir de nouveaux pans de sa vie, aussi choisit-il un sujet qu'il pensait neutre.

« - Pourquoi moi ?

La question n'était pas aussi claire qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, comprenant son interrogation.

« - Tu es intelligent, rusé, calculateur. Tu es ambitieux, tu fais partie des rares à ne pas être sous la coupe de Harry Potter et tu étais proche de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux vous apporter ?

Elle eut un triste sourire.

« - Un soutien. J'ai des centaines d'alliés, et je pourrais confier ma vie à chacun d'entre eux. Mais, vois-tu, il me manque quelqu'un qui partage mes intérêts, une personne intelligente, capable de prendre des décisions quand je ne pourrai pas le faire.

Il tiqua à cette formulation, comprenant soudainement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

« - Quand vous ne pourrez pas le faire ? répéta-t-il.

« - Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Pendant des années, j'ai fédéré des centaines de personnes autour de moi. Certaines sont mortes, et d'autres nous ont rejoint. Mais aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Aujourd'hui, le dénouement est proche, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une seconde. Ni notre armée, ni nos espions n'ont à prendre des décisions. Ce n'est pas leur rôle. C'est le mien, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas toujours l'assurer. Ce sera à toi de le faire. Tu es brillant. Tu es extérieur à l'Ordre, et tu connais ces familles de Sang-Pur qui L'ont rejoint. J'ai besoin de toi, et ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai pris au hasard.

Il hésita, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir honoré par cette marque de confiance ou effrayé par cette soudaine responsabilité.

« - Je n'ai que dix-huit ans …

« - Je n'en avais que dix-neuf quand ma vie a basculé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il sut qu'il la suivrait jusqu'au bout.

« - Votre lieutenant, c'est ça ? lança-t-il.

« - Bien plus que ça Blaise, bien plus que ça.

* * *

« - Harry ?

Le jeune homme grimaça en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il s'empressa de refermer le livre sur lequel il était penché, le faisant disparaître sous la pile d'ouvrages encombrant sa table, puis étala sa dissertation d'Etude des Moldus face à lui.

« - Oui ? répondit-il tout en ouvrant son manuel.

Se guidant à sa voix, Hermione ne tarda pas à le repérer, seul dans un coin de la bibliothèque habituellement inoccupé. Elle s'assit face à lui, une moue gênée sur le visage, et il sut qu'elle allait encore tenter de le convaincre d'arrêter ses recherches sur Aileen. Pourtant, ses gestes hésitants lui firent rapidement comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Tu … tu as vu Kingsley aujourd'hui ?

Il secoua la tête, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il savait qu'il avait tort de ne pas s'impliquer plus dans l'Ordre, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir, et cette obsession le consumait.

« - C'est … c'est Lui.

Il sentit la majuscule dans sa voix et se tendit brusquement.

« - Que s'est-il passé Hermione ?

« - Ils ont eu Mondingus. Enfin … quand l'Ordre l'a récupéré, il était à l'agonie. Il … il a juste eu le temps de nous prévenir que … que plusieurs attaques de grande ampleur se préparaient. On raconte que Son armée atteindrait les cinq cents hommes !

Harry tiqua au chiffre. Cinq cents hommes ! Même si ce chiffre était exagéré, cela représentait près d'un sixième de la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni ! L'Ordre, qui peinait à atteindre les cent cinquante adhérents, faisait pâle figure à côté !

« - Cinq cents, répéta-t-il, sous le choc.

« - Il … il a aussi des créatures magiques. Des Trolls, des Géants, et peut-être des Dragons.

« - Comment autant de personnes peuvent-elles le rejoindre, Hermione ?

Il semblait sous le choc, et la jeune fille se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'autant de personnes haïssaient les Nés-Moldus – les gens comme elle – mais elle avait peur que ce chiffre soit plausible.

« - Eh bien … Il y en a sûrement qui croient à la pureté du sang, mais peut-être que d'autres le suivent par peur … Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, peut-être même qu'ils sont soumis à l'Imperium ! Et … souviens-toi de Karkaroff, peut-être que des étrangers l'ont-ils rejoint !

« - Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, Hermione ? Nous devrions être rassurés que son idéologie dépasse les frontières ?

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais …

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'air désemparé.

« - Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Personne n'assume les méthodes employées par Voldemort, mais une majorité de sorciers croit en la pureté du sang … est-ce que ça vaut la peine de se battre, pour une cause à laquelle personne ne croit ? Est-ce que ces gens méritent qu'on meure pour eux ?

« - Ne dis pas ça, Harry, souffla Hermione en détournant le regard.

« - Regarde-moi, la coupa-t-il. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que même si on gagne, les gens continueront de demander la pureté de ton sang avant de t'embaucher ? Que Sirius restera toujours pour eux un criminel et Remus un loup-garou, et que personne n'honorera jamais leur sacrifice ?

« - Si, mais … Est-ce que c'est une raison pour cesser d'espérer ? Tu vas laisser les gens se faire massacrer, sous prétexte qu'ils sont hypocrites ? Tu vas laisser des Moldus mourir pour une guerre dont ils ignorent l'existence ? Tu as raison, Harry, ils ne le méritent pas. Mais les enfants, eux le méritent. Les générations futures le méritent. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je me bats. Ce n'est même pas pour moi, et encore moins pour tous ces gens. Je refuse simplement de laisser à mes enfants un monde où leur mère sera considérée comme une _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Je ne compte pas me sacrifier, Harry, je compte vaincre. Et quand nous aurons vaincu Voldemort, j'entrerai au Ministère, et je me battrai pour les Nés-Moldus, pour les loups-garous, pour les elfes de maisons et tous ceux qu'on opprime. Mais je ne pourrai pas le faire sans toi.

Harry baissa la tête, gardant le silence quelques instants, comme en proie à un profond dilemme.

« - Alors … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas le héros qui sauvera le monde sur son cheval blanc.

Elle eut un rire cynique.

« - Si, Harry, tu l'es. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais les gens n'attendent que toi. Monte sur une table, exhorte-les à se battre et ils le feront. Aujourd'hui, on a besoin que tu sois fort. Que tu prennes des décisions, que tu apparaisses comme celui qui les guidera au combat. Kingsley fait de son mieux, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est de toi que nous avons besoin. Peut-être qu'alors, tu pourras changer les choses.

Elle se leva sur ses mots, le laissant bouche bée. Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis tira le livre qu'il avait dissimulé à son arrivée. Le secret d'Aileen était là, tout proche. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers l'étagère où il l'avait pris. Hermione avait raison. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses responsabilités, et de cesser de se cacher derrière des recherches vaines. Il était déjà l'image de la lutte contre Voldemort. Dorénavant, il serait son Général. Il prendrait les décisions, en première ligne. La guerre n'avait que trop duré. Il était temps pour lui d'y mettre fin.

* * *

Avec le recul, Blaise ne se souviendrait que peu de cet après-midi en Allemagne. Si la matinée, qu'il avait passé à discuter avec Aileen, resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, la suite serait toujours pour lui un mélange de fascination et de déception. Il se souvenait avoir emprunté le passage dans la pierre, jusqu'à un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas en France, d'où elle lui avait demandé de transplaner en Allemagne.

Ludwig Sachs était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Chaque fois qu'il repenserait à lui, il grimacerait de la même manière qu'Albert l'avait fait, quand le nom de l'Allemand avait été prononcé pour la première fois. Le Maître des Potions était affreusement mielleux et hypocrite, et surtout d'une lâcheté peu commune. Il refusa tout net de quitter la sécurité de l'Allemagne pour le Royaume-Uni où la guerre faisait rage, Aileen dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre de rejoindre sa propriété.

« - Je ne veux pas finir comme David, avait-il dit.

Finalement, sa cupidité avait balayé ses réticences. Après des heures de négociation, l'appât du gain se fit le plus fort, et il se résolut à suivre Aileen. Tous deux étaient déjà liés par le sang, et Blaise avait grimacé en songeant que le cœur de l'Allemand faisait partie de la cohorte battant dans sa poitrine.

Aileen lui avait déjà expliqué que le lien du sang empêchait toute trahison, et cette certitude lui permit de garder son calme lorsque tous trois quittèrent l'Allemagne pour la propriété d'Aileen. Néanmoins, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix – se lier à lui avait été pour elle le seul moyen d'empêcher cet être lâche de la trahir au premier prétexte. Il imaginait qu'elle regretterait toujours le jour où elle avait dû faire appel à lui, sans savoir que cette erreur la poursuivrait toute sa vie.

« - Je t'apporterai les fleurs de lune dès que je le pourrais. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir.

C'était sur ces mots qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la Salle des Potions. Par la suite, Blaise se méfierait toujours de Sachs. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était un excellent Maître des Potions, bien meilleur que Rogue, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Au fond, il valait mieux qu'il soit dans leur camp.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! j'essaye de faire des chapitres assez longs, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas pour rien, mais ça me prend plus de temps.**

 **Sinon, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Albert vous plait ? Le choix d'Aileen par rapport à Blaise s'éclaire ? Par rapport aux livres, est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ? De nouvelles idées sur les objectifs d'Aileen ? Et Harry, qu'en pensez-vous ? Prêt à enfin assumer ses responsabilités ? Vous aimez Hermione ? Et Ludwig Sachs, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Review, je veux votre avis ! A bientôt ;)**


	17. Regrets

**Bonjour !**

 **Je sais, je suis impardonnable, ce chapitre a mis beaucoup trop de temps à arriver ... J'ai été très occupée, puis petite panne d'inspiration ...**

 **Enfin le voilà, tout beau tout chaud ! Le prochain est déjà commencé, j'espère le poster pendant les vacances de Noël.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu / mis en favori / follower, et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, savoir qu'il y a des gens qui attendent toujours la suite me motive énormément !**

 **Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Crispé sur sa baguette, les genoux légèrement fléchis, Harry avançait doucement, longeant le mur à sa gauche, ses yeux balayant nerveusement la ruelle. Un frémissement, quelques mètres derrière lui, le poussa à faire un bond sur le côté, juste à temps. Un sort le frôla, s'écrasant contre le mur, à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Il se retourna rapidement, faisant face à la silhouette qui lançait sort sur sort, le forçant à rester en mouvement pour les éviter. Invoquant rapidement un _Protego_ , il entreprit de se rapprocher, ses yeux cherchant une aide dans la ruelle alors qu'il lançait une salve de sortilèges informulés pour faire diversion.

Se sentant faiblir, les tempes ruisselantes de sueur, il lança un _Bombarda Maxima_ sur un pan de toiture proche de son adversaire. A la seconde où l'explosion se fit retentir, il se jeta sous un étal à moitié renversé pour se protéger des débris qui se mirent aussitôt à pleuvoir. Se redressant dans un même mouvement, il se mit à courir en direction de son adversaire, qui avait à peine eu le temps d'invoquer un _Protego_. Lançant une nouvelle salve de sortilèges informulés, que la silhouette parait avec aisance, il pirouetta rapidement pour esquiver un sort, sentant son sang pulser dans ses oreilles alors que la fatigue se rappelait à lui.

Sautant pour éviter un _Stupéfix_ , il comprit trop tard que c'était exactement ce que l'autre attendait. Le deuxième sort le frappa violemment dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, ses lunettes glissant de son nez pour se perdre dans la poussière qui recouvrait la rue. Il lui sembla que sa lèvre explosait sous l'impact, et le goût âcre du sang envahit sa bouche. Il releva péniblement la tête, au moment où les maisons formant la rue commençaient à disparaitre, révélant une large arène.

« - Trop lent, Potter ! tonna la voix de Boromir Netchev.

Il grimaça, acceptant avec soulagement la main tendue par son adversaire, en l'occurrence Charlie Weasley, un des meilleurs combattants de l'Ordre. Apercevant une estafilade sanglante sur sa joue, il s'inquiéta un instant à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, mais le rouquin secoua énergiquement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il allait bien. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui créait déjà un nouveau paysage, alors que Ron et Dean Thomas pénétraient à leur tour dans l'arène.

« - Charlie, c'était excellent, mais tu es trop statique. Fais attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ! Potter, bonne idée de diversion, mais vous étiez trop sûr de votre victoire, et surtout trop lent ! Filez à l'infirmerie tous les deux, et Potter, que ça ne vous empêche pas de me rendre votre dissertation demain !

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel – il avait, pour une fois, terminé sa dissertation en avance – Harry suivit Charlie sur le chemin qui menait au château. Il s'était lancé avec plus de vigueur dans les entrainements de l'Ordre depuis sa discussion avec Hermione, et même si la photo d'Aileen ne quittait pas la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il était bien décidé à se prendre en main, devinant que la mystérieuse jeune femme ne lui révélerait son secret qu'en temps voulu.

« - Bonjour !

Relevant la tête, il répondit du bout des lèvres au salut lancé à la cantonade par un groupe de deuxièmes années, qui s'élançaient en courant en direction du lac. Charlie leur répondit avec un sourire amusé, et Harry songea un instant qu'il était décidemment un excellent professeur, très apprécié des élèves. Lui aimait sa compagnie silencieuse, et la pertinence de ses analyses lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

« - Il faut que je vois Kingsley ce soir, tu viendras ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

Charlie réfléchit une seconde, avant de demander prudemment :

« - Il y aura qui ?

« - Kingsley, McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Hermione et moi. Plus toi si tu veux venir.

« - D'accord.

Pendant longtemps, l'Ordre avait été convoqué au grand complet à chaque réunion, mais depuis la bataille de Poudlard, le nombre de ses membres avait explosé, et de plus en plus de réunions se déroulaient en comité réduit. Quelque part, cela rassurait Charlie – il était peut-être paranoïaque, mais il craignait d'éventuels espions, et n'appréciait guère de prendre la parole devant une salle pleine à craquer.

Sursautant en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination, les deux jeunes hommes franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas que déjà Mme Pomfresh était sur eux, les faisant asseoir sur deux lits près de la porte, tout en marmonnant quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas mais devinèrent être des insultes à l'encontre de Netchev. Depuis que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait prit la direction des entrainements de l'Ordre, le passage à l'infirmerie était devenu obligatoire après chaque séance, ce qui la contrariait fortement.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec une élève – que Charlie reconnut comme étant une sixième année de Poufsouffle – qui disparut quelques secondes, avant de revenir avec plusieurs flacons. Seule cette élève était présente dans l'infirmerie, qui était exceptionnellement vide, mais les deux garçons savaient que des dizaines d'élèves venaient prêter main-forte à l'infirmière les jours de combat. Quand ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent un bref signe avant de se séparer, l'un remontant en direction de la salle de Sortilèges où avait lieu son dernier cours de la journée, l'autre descendant vers la petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui lui avait été attribuée comme bureau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas apercevoir la petite silhouette qui remontait difficilement des cachots, un immense carton en équilibre précaire dans ses bras.

« - Professeur !

Reconnaissant Astoria Greengrass, une Serpentard de cinquième année, Charlie s'arrêta à son niveau, attrapant le carton vacillant avant qu'il ne tombe.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle, écartant de son visage une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

Elle faisait partie de ces quelques élèves suffisamment doués en potions pour aider le professeur Slughorn à préparer les potions dont Mme Pomfresh avait continuellement besoin. Plutôt petite, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval qui ne parvenait pas à retenir les rares mèches courtes qui glissaient devant ses yeux, elle avait un visage de poupée qu'éclairaient de grands yeux verts. Issue d'une ancienne famille de Sangs-Purs, elle était pourtant idéaliste et semblait décidée à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix à sa majorité.

« - Vous pouvez m'aider à le monter à l'infirmerie ?

Il acquiesça, faisant demi-tour, le carton dans les bras, alors qu'elle le suivait d'un pas léger. Quelques fioles s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'il montait les premières marches d'un pas assez brusque, et il ralentit, songeant que l'infirmière ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas de gâcher une de ses si précieuses potions. Alors qu'il se demandait comment Astoria avait réussi à porter ce carton jusqu'au hall d'entrée – il y avait énormément de marches à monter depuis les cachots, la jeune fille reprit d'une voix encore essoufflée.

« - Merci beaucoup professeur. D'habitude, c'est Geoffrey qui se charge de monter les potions, mais il s'est brûlé le bras en Défense contre les Forces du Mal hier, et Mme Pomfresh a dû le lui mettre en écharpe jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Charlie lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait léviter le carton ?

Elle rougit légèrement, avant de lui avouer à mi-voix qu'elle était maladroite et avait eu peur de le faire tomber. Il laissa échapper un petit rire bourru, bavardant doucement avec la jeune fille jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la laissa après avoir donné le carton de fioles à l'infirmière.

Descendant pour la deuxième fois les escaliers, il songea qu'il n'y avait décidemment que peu d'élèves au-delà de la cinquième année qui n'étaient pas engagés dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts. Presque tous les élèves majeurs faisaient partie de l'Ordre et participaient aux combats, et les mineurs se répartissaient entre l'infirmerie, la préparation de potion, la création d'amulettes de protection … Il ne savait pas quand cette guerre finirait, ni même comment elle finirait, mais ces jeunes avaient définitivement perdu leur innocence.

Secouant tristement la tête, il poussa la porte de son bureau, où l'attendaient une pile de copies et un ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, _Les Différentes espèces de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande_. Il lui restait quelques heures avant de rejoindre Harry et les autres membres de l'Ordre, pour une nouvelle réunion dont il ne savait rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Daphnée, Pansy …

Blaise adressa un bref signe de tête à ses deux amies, s'arrêtant à leur niveau, quelques mètres avant l'entrée des serres où avait lieu leur dernier cours de la journée, en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

« - Tiens, tu te souviens de notre existence toi maintenant ? railla Daphnée, relevant à peine la tête pour le regarder.

« - Oh, arrête un peu Daphnée ! la contredit aussitôt Pansy, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Tu vas bien ? Tu as loupé pas mal de cours, la semaine dernière, tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux nous en parler, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes maintenant que les autres … enfin, qu'ils sont partis …

La jeune fille triturait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se sortir de cette impasse. Drago, Théodore, et même Crabbe et Goyle lui manquaient, chaque jour, chaque minute. Leur absence était pour elle la preuve que rien ne rentrerait jamais dans l'ordre, et elle vivait dans la peur continuelle qu'on lui arrache un autre de ses amis. Tracey, petit à petit, s'était déjà détachée d'eux, passant plus de temps avec des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles, d'autres membres de cet Ordre qu'elle avait rejoint et qui semblait devenir sa nouvelle famille. Bien sûr, Pansy savait que Tracey était Née-Moldue, et que l'assassinat de ses parents l'année passée la poussait à se battre contre ceux qui les lui avaient enlevés.

Mais elle voyait les choses différemment. Si elle n'arrivait pas à haïr les Nés-Moldus, peut-être par simple respect pour son amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces Moldus sans magie leur étaient inférieurs. Et surtout, elle haïssait Potter, la manière dont tous le vénéraient, alors que c'était de sa faute si Drago et Théodore avaient été emmenés par les Mangemorts, de sa faute si leurs vies à tous était devenues un enfer. Alors elle crachait sa haine, sa peur et sa douleur à la figure de ces pseudos-héros, et essayait de préserver ceux qui lui restaient. Daphnée et Blaise.

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter Pansy, je vais bien.

Elle scruta intensément le visage du jeune homme, à la recherche de la moindre faille, du moindre indice lui indiquant qu'il mentait. Mais Blaise avait toujours su garder ses sentiments pour lui, et son rictus amusé semblait lui dire qu'elle se faisait une montagne d'un rien. S'avouant vaincue, elle hocha la tête, ignorant Daphnée qui continuait de le fusiller du regard.

« - T'aurais pu nous prévenir, lâcha finalement l'aînée des Greengrass.

Il haussa les épaules, et Daphnée eut soudain très envie de le frapper. Ce qu'elle fit, arrachant un couinement de douleur au métis.

« - Espèce d'égoïste ! lança-t-elle, tout en martelant la poitrine du métis de coups de poings. Espèce d'égoïste, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! Toi aussi tu vas nous abandonner, c'est ça ? Ils avaient pas le droit, t'entends Blaise, t'as pas le droit de nous laisser, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça !

Blaise attendit qu'elle se calme, la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter. Il savait que Daphnée voyait comme une trahison la décision de Drago et Théodore de prendre la marque des Ténèbres, et d'être partis en les laissant ici, alors que leur monde s'écroulait autour d'elles. Et quelque part, lui aussi leur en voulait d'être partis, d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Daphnée se dégagea rapidement, essuyant ses larmes d'un mouvement de poignet rageur.

« - J'ai pas besoin de toi, cracha-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers les serres où les premiers élèves entraient déjà.

« - Ça lui passera, soupira Pansy, lui jetant néanmoins un regard inquiet.

Il acquiesça.

« - Je sais. Mais tu la connais, elle continuera à passer sa colère sur moi tant qu'ils ne seront pas revenus.

Il garda pour lui la fin de sa phrase, « s'ils reviennent … », sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Pansy avait envie d'entendre. La suivant jusqu'aux serres, il s'installa à côté d'elle, sur une table de quatre personnes. En face de lui, Daphnée semblait déjà aller mieux, et se disputait allégrement avec un Zacharias Smith rouge d'indignation. Refusant de chercher à comprendre les sautes d'humeur de son amie, il décida de se concentrer sur le cours. Il avait manqué le précédent – le jour où Aileen était venue le chercher pour ouvrir le passage dans la pièce – et espérait que le professeur Chourave oublie de le lui faire remarquer.

Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Cessant de griffonner sur son parchemin – il avait toujours préféré la partie théorique du cours – il balaya nerveusement la pièce du regard, ne parvenant pas à trouver ce qui le gênait. Le voyant le nez en l'air, Pansy lui enfonça d'autorité une petite pelle entre les mains – elle détestait se salir les mains en Botanique. Lui aussi, mais elle lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'elle ne lui demandait pas son avis, et il se retrouvait obligé de faire seul tous les travaux pratiques.

Alors qu'il saisissait le pot que sa voisine lui tendait, il comprit enfin ce qui le gênait tant : les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, atteignant un rythme bien supérieur à la normale. Par reflexe, il chercha Aileen du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans les serres. Ne l'apercevant pas, et voyant que Pansy l'observait avec un regard interrogateur, il rebaissa la tête, enfournant distraitement du terreau dans son pot.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer de nouveau, il releva brusquement la tête, se cognant contre Pansy qui scrutait le moindre de ses gestes.

« - Aïe ! s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, avant que Blaise ne lance d'un air agacé.

« - Mais ça va pas, non ?

« - Je surveillais ce que tu faisais, se justifia immédiatement Pansy. Tu as mis trop de terreau !

« - Tiens, fais-le si tu n'es pas contente ! rétorqua-t-il en poussant le pot dans sa direction.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, le professeur Chourave apparut à côté d'eux, l'air mécontent.

« - Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! Miss Parkinson, dépêchez-vous donc de rempoter ce plan de Polygonum !

Pendant que Pansy attrapait la plante avec une grimace, Chourave fit demi-tour, se penchant vers Blaise au passage.

« - Et vous, soyez plus discret, ou vous nous ferez tous prendre ! souffla-t-elle, si bas que personne d'autre que lui ne pu l'entendre.

Il resta interdit un instant, alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Il reconnaissait à présent dans ce battement de cœur si proche du sien celui du professeur, plus vieux, plus fatigué, mais toujours vigoureux. Il se tourna prudemment vers Pansy, qui avait éloigné le pot pour nettoyer ses ongles pleins de terre.

« - Quoi ?! aboya-t-elle, toute compassion pour lui oubliée, en le voyant la fixer.

Il explosa brutalement de rire, surprenant les autres élèves qui se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard intrigué. Par-dessus l'épaule de Daphnée, il croisa brièvement le regard amusé de Pomona Chourave. Aileen était un génie, songea-t-il, émerveillé. Qui soupçonnerait un jour la si discrète et si loyale professeur Chourave de s'être alliée avec elle ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seule, dans sa cellule, Narcissa se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, grelottant de froid. Sa si coûteuse robe était en lambeaux, et ne parvenait pas à la protéger de l'humidité des cachots du Manoir Jedusor. Bellatrix s'était assurée de lui confisquer sa cape avant de l'abandonner ici, et elle regrettait sa douce chaleur. Une faible lumière filtrait par les barreaux de la porte, éclairant sa peau d'une pâleur inquiétante et ses cheveux ternes d'une lueur blafarde.

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter de se réchauffer, elle laissa une larme silencieuse couler sur sa joue. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu sa fierté, sanglotant sans retenue lorsqu'elle pensait à son fils, et au sentiment d'échec qui l'envahissait alors. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas su protéger son enfant. Elle le savait vivant, sa sœur se serait empressée de venir lui annoncer sa mort, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de la voir souffrir. Mais à la simple idée des souffrances qu'il pouvait endurer, des atrocités qu'il serait forcé de commettre, son cœur de mère se fissurait.

Séchant ses larmes, elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, laissant apparaitre un œil éteint sous son rideau de cheveux blonds. Puis, dans le silence des cachots, elle se mit à fredonner cette comptine que lui chantait sa mère. Une note, puis deux, s'échappèrent de sa bouche sèche, d'abord rauque d'avoir tant pleuré. Puis elles s'enchainèrent, plus fluide, alors qu'elle se souvenait la chantonner auprès du berceau de son fils. Puis elle se cassa en se rappelant les yeux rieurs de Bella, lorsqu'elle se glissait dans sa chambre pour lui demander de chanter encore et encore, elle qui aimait tant sa voix cristalline …

Seule dans sa cellule, Narcissa devenait folle, se perdant dans ses souvenirs, mélangeant présent et passé, ses rêves et la réalité. Et à l'entrée des cachots, une larme glissant silencieusement le long de sa joue pâle, sa tête appuyée contre la pierre grise et froide, Lucius laissait ses regrets l'envahir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait pris sa vie, et aujourd'hui il lui prenait sa femme et son fils. Il ne lui restait rien, qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, et une honte qui le consumait et le paralysait. Il avait tout perdu. Tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	18. Combats

**Bonjours à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, pour fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit. J'es père que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette année 2016.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, ressasser le passé ne leur apportera rien, et ils ne doivent pas perdre l'espoir d'un futur meilleur. Passe toi aussi de joyeuses fêtes, à bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allongée dans l'herbe, la jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux, piquant peu à peu du nez sur le parchemin étalé devant elle.

« - Ginny, tu dors.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse, avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son amie. Luna était assise à quelques mètres d'elle, plongée dans son exemplaire de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_. Elle leva un sourcil, sceptique.

« - On n'était pas censées faire notre devoir de Botanique ?

Luna eut un instant l'air perdue. Puis, un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres et elle lança :

« - C'est toi qui es en train de t'endormir sur ton parchemin tu sais.

Ginny soupira, ne pouvant nier. Elle se redressa, bien décidée à terminer son devoir avant la fin de la journée – elle comptait passer son dimanche avec Harry, et seule sa Botanique pouvait actuellement l'en empêcher. Elle relut l'énoncé, « _Dictame : propriétés et usages_ », sourcils froncés.

« - Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble plus à un énoncé de Potion que de Botanique ?

Luna pencha la tête, semblant méditer la question.

« - Le dictame n'est pas utilisé en potions, trancha-t-elle finalement. Et puis je pense que Chourave veut qu'on parle des lieux où on peut le trouver dans les propriétés.

Ginny soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce devoir ne l'inspirait absolument pas, et les élèves qui se baignaient dans le lac étaient une distraction constante. S'asseyant plus confortablement, elle balaya le parc du regard, un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis au début de la guerre. Quand Harry était parti. Refoulant les images sombres qui l'envahissaient quand elle songeait à cette époque où les Carrow étaient maîtres de Poudlard, elle croisa le regard de Luna, qui s'était assombri lui aussi. Elle devina que celle-ci avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, et s'en voulut immédiatement de lui avoir remémoré des souvenirs qui, elle le savait, était sûrement bien pire que les siens. Plaquant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, elle lança avec entrain :

« - Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Tu as ton livre de Botanique ?

« - Il est devant toi, s'amusa Luna.

Elle rougit légèrement, gênée, attrapa le livre et commença à le feuilleter, un pli concentré barrant son front. Du coin de l'œil, elle suivit les mouvements de Luna, qui avait entrepris de tresser une couronne de marguerites.

« - Tiens, il y a Neville, s'exclama soudain la jeune blonde, ses yeux fixés sur un point dans le dos de Ginny.

Celle-ci sursauta, se retournant brusquement.

« - Vite, appelle-le !

« - Pourquoi ?

L'étonnement de la jeune fille amusa Ginny, qui dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Luna était sûrement la seule à ne pas encore avoir compris qu'elle plaisait énormément au jeune homme.

« - Il est super fort en Botanique, et je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de t'aider.

« - Ravi de nous aider ?

Luna était clairement sceptique, mais elle fit néanmoins signe au jeune homme, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Ginny secoua doucement la tête. Harry lui manquait.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Neville eut l'air enchanté à l'idée d'aider Luna. Prenant sa plume, Ginny s'empressa de prendre des notes sur un morceau de parchemin – il leur mâchait considérablement le travail, et allait lui faire gagner un temps considérable. Il était assis auprès d'elles depuis quelques minutes seulement, couvant Luna du regard, quand une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves bondirent sur leurs pieds, se précipitant vers l'entrée du château. Son cœur battant soudain la chamade, Ginny enfourna toutes ses affaires dans son sac, ne prenant pas garde aux affaires de Luna qui se retrouvaient mêlées aux siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous trois se mirent à courir en direction du hall, leurs sacs portés en bandoulières cinglant violemment leur cuisse. Ils les balancèrent sans ménagement dans la cour du château, de nombreux élèves ayant fait de même, et rejoignirent l'attroupement qui se formait peu à peu dans le hall.

La sirène avait été mise en place près d'un mois auparavant, quand les Mangemorts avaient attaqué la ville Moldue de Leicester, à quelques cent cinquante kilomètres de Londres. Un peu moins de deux cents personnes étaient mortes ce jour-là, dont une dizaine de sorciers – membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou simples habitants de la ville – et trois Mangemorts. Depuis, l'alarme retentissait régulièrement entre les murs du château. Aujourd'hui était la dixième fois, si ses calculs étaient justes. Pour un mois, Ginny trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup.

Hermione disait que les Mangemorts multipliaient les attaques pour les fatiguer, et les empêcher de planifier la moindre attaque, ne voulant pas renouveler l'échec qu'ils avaient subi au Chemin de Traverse, et qui était toujours tenu par l'Ordre. Ginny ne savait pas si elle avait raison – probablement – mais elle songeait que si tel était le cas, leur stratégie marchait. Les habitants de Poudlard étaient exténués, et le moral était au plus bas.

« - Hermione !

Elle se retourna soudain, rejoignant son amie que Neville venait d'interpeller.

« - Ils sont à Londres, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Près de Hyde Park.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis sembla se raviser.

« - Dis-nous, Hermione.

Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Neville, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

« - Ils sont proches de Buckingham. J'ai peur qu'ils ne s'attaquent à la Reine d'Angleterre …

Même s'ils ne connaissaient presque rien du monde Moldu, tous les sorciers avaient entendu parler de la Reine d'Angleterre, et savaient le symbole qu'elle représentait. Aussi, les trois sorciers se figèrent, stupéfaits.

« - Ils n'oseraient pas … commença Neville, avant de s'interrompre, se rendant probablement compte de la naïveté de sa remarque.

« - C'est un symbole, et … ils savent que s'ils réussissent à tuer la Reine, on ne pourra plus dissimuler notre existence aux Moldus. Ça déstabiliserait totalement le pays, et pourrait peut-être même provoquer une guerre civile. Enfin, j'espère que je me trompe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda à nouveau Neville, désignant d'un signe de tête la foule massée dans le hall.

« - Kingsley est déjà sur place, avec une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre chargés de sécuriser le palais. Tu devrais rejoindre ta section, on part dans moins de deux minutes.

Il hocha la tête, tournant rapidement les talons. Ginny lui trouva l'air d'un militaire.

« - Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione en désignant Charlie qui lui faisait signe.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle comprenait que déjà la jeune fille avait disparu dans la foule. Songeant brusquement qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour embrasser Harry avant qu'il ne parte, elle se lança à sa recherche, se forçant à refréner son inquiétude. Elle fêterait ses dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines, et pourrait enfin se battre à ses côtés, ce qui la rassurait considérablement.

L'apercevant enfin – il naviguait d'une section à l'autre, tout en parlant frénétiquement avec le professeur McGonagall – elle se précipita vers lui, saisissant sa main avant qu'il ne rejoigne son équipe.

« - Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas te voir à l'infirmerie !

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Promis. Protège le château en m'attendant !

Elle étouffa un rire, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant au premier étage, où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Luna l'y attendait sûrement déjà – et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle la rejoindrait dans peu de temps.

Harry la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle gravissait les marches d'un pas rapide, ses longs cheveux roux balayant son dos avec régularité. Le visage d'Aileen apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision, le détournant de Ginny.

« - J'espère que tu ne comptais pas partir sans moi, lâcha-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur tout en posant avec autorité sa main sur le Portoloin, son regard défiant qui que ce soit de l'en empêcher.

Harry haussa les épaules, prenant à peine une seconde pour détailler sa tenue. Alors que la plupart des combattants avaient troqués leurs vêtements habituels pour une tenue de combat renforcée, elle portait la même longue robe noire qu'à son habitude. Le capuchon de sa cape sorcière pendait négligemment sur ses épaules, et il savait qu'elle l'utiliserait dès leur arrivée pour camoufler son identité. Comme elle l'avait fait lors des précédents combats. Savoir qu'elle veillait sur ses arrières le rassurait tout en provoquant un léger malaise en lui. Les Mangemorts tombaient toujours plus nombreux sous ses coups, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre sa puissance.

« - Il serait impossible de t'échapper, trancha-t-il finalement, alors que le Portoloin les emportait dans un tourbillon.

Ils réapparurent dans une rue londonienne, en plein chaos. Les Moldus hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, tombant sous les sorts des Mangemorts. Plusieurs bâtiments commençaient à s'effondrer, et un nuage de poussière les fit hoqueter violemment. L'arrivée d'une centaine de combattants de l'Ordre surprit les Mangemorts, qui se reprirent néanmoins rapidement, délaissant les cibles faciles qu'offraient les Moldus apeurés pour les combattants plus aguerris qui leurs faisaient face.

La section d'Harry, suivant le plan établi avant le départ, se chargea de couvrir la section nord de la rue, en direction de Hyde Park. Ils se déployèrent selon une formation précise leur permettant d'attaquer tout en se défendant. Les Mangemorts les forcèrent très vite à se séparer, et ils ne formèrent bientôt plus que des trios, qui se transformaient en duos au fil des sorts. Poursuivant un Mangemort dont le masque argenté reflétait les rayons du soleil, Harry enchaînait les sortilèges informulés, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à leur effet. Les _Sectumsempra_ succédaient aux _Stupéfix_ , les _Doloris_ aux _Incendio_.

Dans son dos, la présence silencieuse d'Aileen frappait sans relâche. Elle utilisait très peu sa puissante magie, préférant le maniement du poignard. Harry choisit de ne pas se retourner, d'une part parce que tourner le dos à son adversaire serait suicidaire, d'autre part parce qu'il craignait de voir les cadavres abandonnés dans son sillage. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait sans doute été horrifié par les corps carbonisés qu'Aileen abandonnait derrière elle. Mais il ne se retourna pas, devinant simplement le carnage aux yeux brillants de peur du Mangemort lui faisant face.

L'abattant finalement d'un _Diffindo_ , il s'élança dans une ruelle adjacente où une cape noire venait de disparaitre. Ombre silencieuse, Aileen se glissa à sa suite, ses doigts fins enserrant avec force le manche recourbé de son poignard argenté. Un observateur attentif aurait pu apercevoir la lumière rougeoyante éclairant sa main gauche, avant qu'une boule de feu n'aille s'écraser sur le corps de l'homme abattu par Harry.

* * *

La respiration sifflante, Hermione s'abattit contre un mur, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la rue qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle avait perdu le reste de sa section quelques minutes plus tôt, et un Mangemort l'avait aussitôt prise en chasse, la forçant à s'éloigner des autres membres de l'Ordre. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans ce recoin, mais savait qu'il ne mettrait que quelques minutes à la retrouver. Bondissant sur ses pieds en entendant un bruit sur sa gauche, elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, la panique accélérant son débit cardiaque.

Brusquement, sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle avait pu arriver là, elle se retrouva dans une rue où les combats entre Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient rage. Lançant sans réfléchir un _Doloris_ à la silhouette encapuchonnée la plus proche, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à retrouver l'adrénaline du combat. Un sixième sens l'avertit qu'une silhouette se tenait derrière elle. Pivotant brusquement tout en faisant un écart à droite, elle esquiva son sort avec grâce, le cueillant s'un _Stupéfix_ informulé en pleine poitrine. Elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle avait laissé le champ libre au deuxième Mangemort, qui se trouvait à présent dans son dos.

Elle tourna la tête, fixant avec horreur le rayon vert filant vers elle sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'échappatoire. Alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, un poids la heurta brutalement au niveau des hanches, la projetant au sol. La puissance de l'impact l'envoya rouler derrière une cabane de chantier, à demi assommée. Ses réflexes de combattante lui permirent d'ouvrir les yeux malgré sa tête qui tournait. Elle voyait la longue cape noire du Mangemort qui l'avait manquée balayer le sol à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Brandissant faiblement sa baguette, elle articula pour la première fois de sa vie un _Avada_ _Kedavra_. La lumière verte fusa et la silhouette s'écroula, à quelques pas à peine d'elle. Elle ne savait si sa soif de vivre avait été suffisante pour le tuer, ou s'il était simplement assommé, mais sa tête tourna plus violemment et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer malgré elle. Se forçant à les garder ouvert pour ne pas s'évanouir, elle tenta d'atteindre le Portoloin d'urgence glissé dans une poche intérieure de sa tenue de combat, mais ne réussit à bouger son bras gauche qui était comme paralysé.

Elle remua pour essayer de le faire bouger, et se rendit alors compte du poids sur sa poitrine qui bloquait son bras. Elle devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui s'était jetée sur elle pour lui éviter le sortilège de mort, probablement un membre de l'Ordre, un ami peut-être … Après d'interminables secondes, la silhouette se mit à bouger, se redressant à demi. Celle-ci resta un instant interdite en croisant le regard d'Hermione, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Puis elle se releva, tendant une main à la jeune fille qui l'attrapa sans réfléchir.

« - Dis pas merci surtout, grogna-t-elle devant son air ahuri.

« - Blaise Zabini ! s'exclama finalement Hermione.

Le jeune métis haussa un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, une moue suspicieuse prenant place sur son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'était redressée, serrant nerveusement sa baguette, dans une posture agressive.

« - Actuellement, je te sauve la vie. Tu en conviendras, ce n'est pas une activité très amusante, alors je vais sûrement partir faire autre chose.

Elle l'attrapa par la manche avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste.

« - Ne te moque pas de moi ! siffla-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici. Aucune. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux faire, et compte sur moi pour t'en empêcher.

Le jeune homme retint de justesse la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Si elle savait … Mais Aileen lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de vagues, et il ne la décevrait pas.

« - Ah oui ? Et que vais-je faire selon toi ?

« - Tu vas rejoindre Malefoy ! Ou pire, poursuivit-elle devant son air stupéfait, tu vas lui donner des informations sur l'Ordre !

Il en resta estomaqué. Non pas que son raisonnement soit faux : il voulait vraiment retrouver Drago. Simplement, pas pour les raisons qu'elle imaginait …

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais vendre des infos aux Mangemorts ? Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais n'est-ce pas toi qui me soutenais que je n'étais pas comme eux ? Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Granger.

Elle rougit, signe qu'il avait visé juste.

« - Excuse moi maintenant, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Comme, je ne sais pas, sauver d'autres stupides Gryffondors pour ensuite leur donner le plaisir de m'accuser de traîtrise.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'éloignant d'un pas vif. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle s'accrochait de nouveau à son bras.

« - N'espère même pas partir sans moi, grogna-t-elle devant son regard exaspéré.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer, la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il venait de griller ce qui était peut-être sa seule chance de convaincre Drago de s'enfuir. Foutue Gryffondor.

* * *

« - Bandages à la six !

Dans le brouhaha qui emplissait l'infirmerie, le hurlement de Ginny aurait pu se perdre. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un élève déposa auprès d'elle un rouleau de bandages, ainsi qu'une potion désinfectante, avant de disparaître répondre à l'appel d'une autre. Avec des gestes vifs et précis, la jeune fille désinfecta le bras brûlé du combattant assis devant elle, l'enroulant délicatement dans un bandage. Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur sa tâche, ignorant les craquements prévenant de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève par Portoloin d'urgence.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici, à courir de lit en lit pour bander, désinfecter, nettoyer, soigner les multiples blessures des combattants de l'Ordre qui ne cessaient d'arriver, par vagues, depuis les premières minutes de combat. L'odeur de sang se mêlait à celle des potions, en un entêtant mélange qui lui donnait la migraine. Sans plus réfléchir, elle termina son bandage, tendant une carte orange au patient. Après leur passage à l'infirmerie, les patients étaient répartis en trois groupes : ceux en état de retourner combattre, ceux qui pouvaient quitter l'infirmerie mais pas le château, et ceux transférés vers la deuxième infirmerie, qu'ils ne quitteraient pas avant un moment.

Cette deuxième infirmerie avait été aménagée peu de temps après la deuxième attaque, par nécessité de laisser les plus gravement blessés se reposer à l'écart, ainsi que par manque de place. Passant au lit suivant, une voix suppliante attira son attention.

« - Ginny …

Elle se jeta sur le lit d'où provenait la voix, retenant avec peine un sanglot en reconnaissant Jack Slopper. Gryffondor, dans la même année qu'elle, il était un de ses meilleurs amis. Un de ses seuls amis. Bousculant sans ménagement la personne qui venait de le déposer, elle analysa rapidement ses blessures, déchirant sa tenue de combat pour dévoiler son torse ensanglanté.

« - Dictame à la cinq !

Celui-ci arriva dans la seconde, et elle se dépêcha de l'appliquer, refrénant les tremblements de ses mains. Les _Sectumsempra_ non pris à temps étaient mortels, et elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

« - Pleure … pas, lâcha le blessé d'une voix rauque.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, épongeant le sang qui recouvrait la poitrine du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'elle appliquait le dictame sur les blessures qui continuaient de s'ouvrir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, avoir à soigner ses amis proches la rendait malade. La simple idée de les perdre lui rappelait Fred, et elle fondait immédiatement en larme. Elle esquissa un bref sourire en direction de Jack, écartant une mèche trempée de sueur de son front. Il semblait reprendre des couleurs, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

« - Avoue que … tu as toujours rêvé … de me déshabiller … tenta-t-il de plaisanter alors qu'elle arrachait les derniers lambeaux de ce qui avait été une chemise pour accéder aux dernières blessures.

Elle releva la tête, reniflant peu élégamment.

« - Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Comment je vais faire en sortilèges, moi, si t'es plus là !

Il commença à rire, avant de s'interrompre dans une grimace douloureuse.

« - Luna va t'accompagner à la deuxième infirmerie, poursuivit-elle en lui tendant un petit carton rouge. Je viens te voir dès que possible, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna en direction d'un autre blessé. Luna apparut aussitôt près de lui, ange blond au milieu de toutes ces douleurs. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et il songea que tant que Luna sourirait ainsi, tout irait bien. Puis il avala la potion qu'elle lui tendait et tout devint flou autour de lui alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. A bientôt !**


	19. Inconscience

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, peut-être un petit peu plus court, mais plus sombre que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en follower, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait et que vous continuez de la lire.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Harry se battait, sans relâche, depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures. Les Mangemorts se succédaient face à lui, et ses muscles, tendus à l'extrême, le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Il voyait peu les autres membres de l'Ordre, les apercevant quand il débouchait dans une rue principale, pour les perdre de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Il savait qu'Aileen le suivait toujours, veillant sur ses arrières, et il devait admettre qu'il était rassuré de savoir que personne ne pourrait l'attaquer dans le dos.

Il pénétra soudain dans une large rue, où les combats entre Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre faisaient rage. Aucun Moldu n'était visible, et Harry songea que leur arrivée avait dû leur permettre de se réfugier dans les immeubles environnants. Il aperçut Hermione tourbillonner, se battant principalement à coup d'informulés, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la silhouette de Blaise Zabini à ses côtés. Mais un nouvel assaillant lui fit face, l'empêchant de s'interroger plus longuement sur sa présence.

Il était toujours dans cette artère, tentant vainement de se rapprocher d'Hermione, quand un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre. Le bruit s'amplifia, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une immense clameur provenant des rangs ennemis.

« - Buckingham est tombé ! hurla un Mangemort euphorique.

Harry se figea, le monde devenant peu à peu flou autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Kingsley était à Buckingham, avec tout un bataillon de membres de l'Ordre. Le château ne pouvait tout simplement pas être tombé.

Un hurlement de rage retentit derrière lui, et il se retourna pour voir Aileen, flamboyante de colère. Ses mains s'étaient embrasées et elle lançait des gerbes de feu sur tous les Mangemorts suffisamment proches d'elle, embrasant leurs capes, brûlant leurs masques. Suivant son exemple, les membres de l'Ordre se firent plus offensifs, redoublant de vigueur pour anéantir l'armée ennemie. Celle-ci ne mit que quelques minutes avant de commencer à se replier, seulement poursuivie par quelques combattants de l'Ordre.

Harry, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était, les bras ballants, la bile lui montant aux lèvres. Ils avaient perdu. Ils s'étaient battus, de toutes leurs forces, ils avaient éliminé des dizaines de Mangemorts, sauvé des centaines de Moldus … Mais ils avaient perdu. Buckingham était tombé, et alors qu'un silence de mort tombait sur la grande rue, il entendait encore les cris de joie des Mangemorts. Il secoua la tête, examinant la rue autour de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Hermione du regard. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et semblait fulminer.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, son regard dérivant sur les cadavres et les blessés qui jonchaient la rue. Il savait que le quartier entier devait être un champ de ruine. Aileen n'était plus à ses côtés, partie à la poursuite des Mangemorts qui s'enfuyaient. Kingsley était probablement mort. Il ne restait plus que lui, il devait prendre une décision. Maintenant. Il lança un _Sonorus_ sur sa gorge, avant de se tourner vers ceux qui l'entouraient.

« - Sections 1 et 2, occupez-vous des blessés. Sections 3 et 4, nettoyez les corps. Sections 5 et 6, effacez les souvenirs des Moldus. Sections 7 et 8, remettez le quartier en état. Section 9, sécurisez la zone. Section 10, on monte à Buckingham.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, alors que tous commençaient à s'activer.

« - Hermione, Ron, avec moi. Neville, Georges, faites la liaison avec Poudlard.

Sa voix, puissante, portait à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Il espéra que tous avaient entendu ses ordres, et rejoignit Hermione en quelques pas, suivi par une dizaine de personnes.

« - Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée.

« - Il en a profité pour se barrer …

« - Qui ?

« - Zabini ! Ecoute Harry, je sais pas ce qu'il fait ici, mais j'ai pas vraiment confiance …

Il hésita un instant, ne sachant que dire. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle reprit rapidement.

« - Je m'en occuperai en rentrant. On monte à Buckingham, c'est ça ?

Il hocha gravement la tête. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous peur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise accéléra le pas, tournant dans deux ruelles au hasard avant de s'arrêter. Il avait profité du vent de panique qui avait soufflé sur l'artère où il se trouvait pour échapper à la surveillance de Granger, mais se doutait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'il savait comment trouver Drago. Il avait croisé son regard, peu avant de réussir à s'enfuir. Et il savait que le jeune homme le suivrait.

Il fit encore quelques pas, avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, presque négligemment. Mais sa main était serrée sur sa baguette, et s'il paraissait serein, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il ne savait pas comment Drago allait réagir. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il espérait simplement que son ami était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Il espérait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Sur ses gardes, il l'entendit arriver avant même de le voir. Ses pas, pourtant légers, résonnaient avec violence à ses oreilles. Il ne cilla pas, préférant le laisser manifester sa présence. Mais aucun son ne vint briser le silence environnant. Il attendit encore, regardant droit devant lui, se forçant à dissimuler sa nervosité. Finalement, la voix qu'il attendait et redoutait à la fois retentit.

« - Alors, Zabini, on traine avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe maintenant ?

Il se redressa, lentement, se tournant pour faire face à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Son masque de Mangemort avait disparu, et il ne savait s'il devait y voir un signe encourageant ou non. Il le détailla en silence, ses yeux noirs ne reflétant aucune émotion. Drago avait les cheveux plus blonds que jamais, comme si la peur les rendait blancs. Des cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux, brisant l'harmonie de ce visage autrefois parfait. Il se tenait droit, et la confiance semblait émaner de lui. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à tromper Blaise. Celui-ci voyait, au fond de ses yeux, l'étincelle de peur qu'il cherchait à dissimuler. Affronter son meilleur ami était visiblement une épreuve difficile pour lui.

« - Tu as l'air fatigué, Drago, répondit-il tranquillement, ignorant délibérément sa dernière remarque.

Il le connaissait par cœur, et pouvait prédire chacune de ses réactions. Comme il s'y attendait, le blond contracta légèrement sa mâchoire, et la colère brilla dans ses yeux. Il aimait tout contrôler, et ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

« - Regretterais-tu tes choix ? ajouta-t-il perfidement.

« - Tu ne devrais pas douter de mon engagement, Blaise. Tu devrais d'ailleurs être à mes côtés. Au lieu de ça, tu as choisi le camp des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Traîtres à leur sang !

« - Ne sois pas stupide, Drago ! Tu as choisi le mauvais camp ! Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombera, il t'entrainera dans sa chute. Il est encore temps, pars avec moi !

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu retenir le tremblement de sa voix. Ses yeux brillaient d'une supplication muette, vissés dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas réussir à le retenir, peur de le perdre. Peur de le voir mourir, ou pire. Drago détourna la tête.

« - C'est toi qui est stupide, Blaise. Potter ne vaincra jamais, et le Lord tuera tous ceux qui sont avec lui. Rejoins-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ou pars. Loin. Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer.

La même lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il croyait en ce qu'il disait. Il était certain de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que Voldemort, et acceptait de courber l'échine devant lui pour avoir la vie sauve.

« - Tu ne comprends pas, Drago …

Blaise aurait voulu lui expliquer, lui parler d'Aileen. Lui dire à quel point elle était puissante, qu'elle pourrait le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'elle ouvrirait la voie à un monde meilleur. Qu'avec elle, il n'aurait plus peur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Bellatrix venait de surgir d'une rue perpendiculaire, un rictus mauvais écartant ses lèvres couleur sang.

« - Drago ! Je vois que tu as réussi à en acculer un !

Les deux garçons se figèrent, paniqués. Drago écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur se briser en milliers de petits morceaux. Ce jour qu'il avait tant craint était arrivé. Le jour où leur amitié volerait en éclats. Il savait que sa tante ne ferait pas de cadeaux. S'il n'attaquait pas Blaise maintenant, elle s'occuperait de lui personnellement. Puis, elle se chargerait de le punir pour sa faiblesse. Face à lui, Blaise ne bougeait pas, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur lui. Drago cligna des yeux. Leva sa baguette. Et son meilleur ami s'écroula, sous le regard haineux de Bellatrix.

Convulsant, mordant sa lèvre avec force pour ne pas hurler sous la force du _Doloris_ , Blaise crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Drago était incapable de le tuer, il le devinait. Il espérait peut-être gagner du temps, le faire suffisamment souffrir pour que sa tante s'éloigne, et qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Peut-être. Il n'avait qu'à tenir, résister. Et attendre. Mais Bellatrix ne partait pas. Il sentait ses yeux se brouiller, sa vue se troubler, et sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal … Il avait oublié qu'on pouvait mourir du _Doloris_. Avant de s'évanouir, il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, s'efforçant de résister au néant qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Et soudain, tout cessa.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva debout, écrasé contre la poitrine d'Aileen, ses cheveux détachés giflant son visage. Il sentait, la puissance du vent qui les entourait, qui créait un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux, détournant le sort qui continuait de fuser vers lui.

« - Pas les miens ! cracha Aileen, la magie crépitant comme un halo autour d'elle.

Le visage de Bellatrix se tordit de rage alors qu'elle levait sa baguette, hurlant un _Avada_ en direction de la jeune femme. Blaise n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'Aileen était trop puissante pour être tuée par un sort. Le vent forcit, et il sentit la longue cape noire s'enrouler autour de lui, le dissimulant aux yeux de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Tout tourbillonna, et ils disparurent.

Dans la rue désormais silencieuse, Bellatrix laissa exploser sa rage, sa magie s'échappant d'elle par vagues, si puissantes que les vitres autour d'eux explosèrent. Abrité par son sortilège du bouclier, Drago tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Obnubilée par celle qu'elle avait érigée comme son ennemie ultime, sa tante en avait oublié Blaise. Mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé, et son cœur se glaçait d'effroi. Il était peut-être devenu l'esclave d'un monstre. Mais son meilleur ami, lui, avait vendu son âme au diable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne alors qu'ils remontaient les rues en direction de Buckingham. Tout était dévasté. Autour d'eux, les membres des différentes sections s'activaient, se penchaient sur les blessés, déblayaient les gravats. Ils auraient pu transplaner, mais marcher au milieu de cette horreur leur faisait prendre consciences des dégâts que cette attaque avait causés. Ils n'auraient pas besoin d'attendre le bilan pour savoir qu'elle était la plus meurtrière depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Des centaines de personnes étaient mortes ce jour-là. En plein cœur de Londres. Et le pire restait à venir.

Ils surent qu'ils arrivaient à Buckingham bien avant de voir le palais. Les rues étaient jonchées de cadavres. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place faisant face au palace, Harry crut défaillir devant tant d'horreur. Derrière lui, un membre de l'Ordre se mit à vomir. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans marcher sur un cadavre. Partout, des Moldus agonisaient, horriblement mutilés. La plupart étaient des soldats ou des policiers. Ils apercevaient également l'uniforme caractéristique des gardes royaux. Et de nombreux civils également, descendus pour défendre la famille royale.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir quelques Mangemorts parmi les corps, une flaque de sang coagulée sur leur torse rappelant qu'ils avaient sous-estimé la puissance des armes à feu. Mais il y avait trop de morts, beaucoup trop de morts. Les Moldus s'étaient bien battus, mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant. Ils avaient perdu. Fixant le portail éventré, Harry s'avança courageusement vers l'entrée du palace, sa section sur les talons. A ce niveau, les corps étaient plus nombreux, comme si ces hommes avaient tenté, dans un ultime effort, de créer une barrière humaine pour protéger le palais.

La porte avait été soufflée, et les marches de marbre étaient cassées, éraflées, tâchées de sang par endroit, là où les dernières lignes de défense s'étaient brisées. Le sortilège de Mort était gourmand en énergie, et marquait durablement son lanceur, arrachant un morceau de son âme. Aussi, les Mangemorts l'utilisaient relativement peu, préférant des sortilèges offensifs moins coûteux, qui provoquaient d'horribles souffrances à leurs victimes. Les hommes qui se trouvaient là, ruisselant de sang, avaient visiblement goûté à ces sortilèges.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, dévastée. Celle-ci semblait avoir été bombardée. Des trous béants dans la façade laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour, et des lambeaux de tapisserie pendaient misérablement le long des murs. Au sol, un immense lustre en cristal s'était brisé, projetant de minuscules éclats de verre sur le sol. La porte à leur droite était entièrement carbonisée, et celle à leur gauche avait tout simplement disparue. Dans un silence de mort, les membres de la section se séparèrent, empruntant les deux portes. Harry sentait Hermione et Ron à ses côtés, et leur présence lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

Peu de soldats et policiers étaient morts ici. Harry devinait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se replier dans le château. Les Mangemorts les avaient fauchés à l'entrée, sur la place. Seuls quelques gardes gisaient sur le sol, leur uniforme rouge se détachant avec netteté sur le marbre blanc. Et surtout, des membres de l'Ordre, morts ou agonisant, parsemaient le palais. L'équipe de Kingsley. Les plus anciens, les meilleurs Aurors. Comme un automate, Harry traversa les couloirs, se forçant à ne pas regarder les scènes de désolation qui l'entouraient. Il savait où l'équipée meurtrière s'était arrêtée.

Les portes de la salle du trône étaient curieusement fermées, intactes. Il devina que les derniers membres de l'Ordre s'étaient retranchés ici. Il les poussa, précautionneusement. Derrière lui, Hermione poussa un curieux hoquet quand la salle s'offrit enfin à leur regard. La reine était affalée au pied de son trône, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond sans le voir, et sa main était serrée dans celle de son époux. Hermione s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, fermant respectueusement ses yeux. Ayant grandi dans le monde Moldu, elle était la plus touchée par cette mort. Peut-être même la seule à en saisir toutes les implications.

« - Kingsley !

Le cri de Ron brisa le silence, alors qu'il se précipitait auprès du grand Auror. Son corps était à demi dissimulé derrière un meuble, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il formait un angle étrange. Les doigts rapides de Ron se glissèrent dans son cou, cherchant fébrilement un pouls.

« - Il est vivant, glapit-il avec soulagement. Il est vivant.

Après un dernier regard en direction d'Harry, il prit le corps de l'Auror dans ses bras, et activa son Portoloin d'urgence. Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il survive. Et même s'il parvenait à s'en sortir, il ne serait peut-être plus jamais en état de se battre. Harry était désormais le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions. Un mouvement attira son regard. S'approchant avec méfiance, il reconnut Fiertalon. L'Auror respirait difficilement, du sang s'écoulant d'une plaie sur son torse.

« - Harry … souffla-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

« - On va vous soigner, ça va aller.

« - Non … Harry, c'est Lui qui l'a tuée … Il s'est déplacé en personne … Je suis désolé, on n'a pas pu l'en empêcher … Je suis tellement désolé …

« - Ce n'est pas votre faute, ça va aller, je vais vous soigner, vous allez voir, ça va aller.

Il continua de parler, tentant de le rassurer, tout en lançant tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait. La main d'Hermione sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« - C'est fini, Harry.

L'homme ne bougeait plus. Baissant la tête, Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Hermione ? demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

Le silence lui répondit. De longues secondes passèrent, sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il releva la tête, pour croiser son visage déchiré.

« - Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en voyant son visage strié de larmes.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant bruyamment. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que désormais, la guerre avait pris une ampleur qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée ? Que si les Moldus entraient en guerre, ce n'était pas seulement leur vie qui était menacée, mais l'existence du monde sorcier ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de Blaise ? de Drago ? Est-ce que le chapitre vous a semblé crédible ? Des idées pour l'avenir ?**

 **A bientôt !**


	20. Crève

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, assez important, avec pas mal de nouvelles infos sur Aileen ... Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir ! Juste un petit mot pour dire merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent, me mettent en favori, me laissent des reviews ... Merci à vous !**

 **Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Drago suis la route qu'on lui indique, et est trop faible pour remettre les décisions de son père en question, et l'arrivée des Moldus dans cette guerre ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Merci de ton soutien continu, à bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une heure avait passé depuis qu'Harry et sa section étaient entrés dans le palais de Buckingham, découvrant les corps sans vie de dizaines de personnes. Malgré la culpabilité qui l'accablait, il avait rapidement prit les choses en main. Ron était revenu, l'air hagard, et lui avait expliqué que Kingsley était toujours en vie, mais inconscient, dans un état critique. Il était maintenant le seul capable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Il n'avait pas encore pu quitter la salle du trône, étant sans cesse assailli de questions par les différents chefs de sections. Celles-ci s'étaient mises au travail, évacuant au plus vite les corps des blessés et sécurisant la ville mais les Moldus avaient senti que le calme était revenu, et beaucoup sortaient dans les rues pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts, ce qui compliquait grandement la tâche des membres de l'Ordre.

A côté de lui, Hermione, assise sur une table, le regardait s'agiter d'un œil préoccupé.

« - Alors ? lui demanda-t-il dès que son interlocuteur, un Auror chargé de tenir les Moldus à distance du palais, commença à s'éloigner.

« - C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

La jeune fille avait passé près d'une heure à essayer de comprendre les objectifs de Voldemort, griffonnant une dizaine de feuilles de papier d'une écriture fine et serrée.

« - Explique-moi.

Elle soupira longuement, avant de lâcher :

« - Il est gagnant sur tous les fronts.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

« - Laisse-moi finir avant de protester ! En tuant la reine, il a pris le risque de provoquer une guerre entre le monde sorcier et le monde Moldu. En fait, je pense que c'est exactement l'effet qu'il recherchait.

« - Je ne comprends pas.

« - Il ne craint pas les Moldus, poursuivit-elle sans prendre en compte son intervention. A vrai dire, il ne les considère pas suffisamment pour les juger dangereux. Les terroriser ne le gêne pas : il sait par contre que nous ferons tout pour les garder à l'écart, ce qui épuise nos forces. Aujourd'hui, les Moldus sont proches de découvrir notre existence. C'est même peut-être déjà fait, nous sommes incapable de retrouver toutes les personnes ayant assisté aux combats aujourd'hui, et nous ne pourrons pas expliquer la mort de la reine et de son mari.

« - Et ?

Elle releva la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Si les Moldus s'en prennent à nous, beaucoup de sorciers le rejoindront. Il pourra dire sans mentir que les Moldus sont dangereux et veulent nous éliminer, et que c'est le devoir des sorciers de les contrôler. De là, il n'y a qu'un pas pour que l'idée d'une domination sorcière soit émise. Les gens ont peur, ils le suivront. Et nous serons doublement affaiblis, pris entre deux feux, entre Voldemort et les Moldus.

Harry la regardait fixement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« - Mais … articula-t-il péniblement après de longues secondes de silence. C'est possible, ça ? Ça peut vraiment arriver ?

Elle détourna la tête.

« - J'aurais aimé te dire que non. Mais c'est vraisemblablement ce qui va se produire.

Le silence plana entre eux, lourd d'inquiétudes. Si Hermione avait raison, et ils savaient tous deux qu'elle avait souvent raison, leur avenir était grandement menacé. Comment pourraient-ils à la fois protéger les Moldus et les sorciers, si les deux se retournaient contre eux ?

« - Harry ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'appelait, puis se retourna vers Hermione.

« - On dirait bien que je dois y retourner … soupira-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais aller aider les autres, on doit camoufler rapidement le gros des dégâts.

« - Sois prudente.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Harry répondit rapidement aux questions, donna quelques ordres, et réussit enfin à quitter la salle. Seul, dans le couloir, il inspira profondément, profitant du silence qui régnait. La journée allait être longue, et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il marcha quelques minutes, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du château. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'activaient, penchés sur les blessés, et il se hâta de les rejoindre. Vu de près, agenouillé auprès des victimes, leur sang imbibant le bas de son pantalon, le carnage était encore pire. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient d'abord cru, beaucoup n'étaient pas mort, et agonisaient dans la solitude. Les médicomages avaient beau faire, ils ne parvenaient pas à sauver tout le monde, et leur désespoir se lisait sur leurs traits crispés.

En se relevant, après avoir fermé les yeux d'un soldat qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver, Harry reconnut la silhouette caractéristique d'Aileen, près de l'entrée du château. Se souvenant avoir été étonné qu'elle le laisse sans protection, il se dirigea vers elle, sa progression néanmoins ralentie par les hommes qui l'arrêtaient pour lui demander des consignes. Il avait parfois envie de leur dire qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à leurs questions, qu'il était aussi perdu qu'eux, mais leurs regards confiants le déstabilisaient, et il répondait calmement, cherchant la solution la plus simple, essayant de faire de son mieux.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée près des grilles du château. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et elle ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, avant de les franchir. Elle avançait doucement, contournant les corps qui n'avaient pas encore été enlevés, ses yeux les accrochant malgré elle. La vision de l'entrée dévastée, de ses murs aux trous béants, lui donna un coup au cœur, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle reprit néanmoins sa marche, d'un pas mal assuré, déambulant au hasard des couloirs.

Quelques mètres derrière elle, Harry, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué, était inquiet. Elle semblait visiblement peiner à avancer, et sa démarche titubante, ainsi que sa main qui effleurait douloureusement le mur, lui laissait penser qu'elle était blessée. Dans le silence de ce couloir, un bruit, semblable à un sanglot, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, sans apercevoir personne. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir. Brusquement, sans qu'il n'ait pu le deviner, Aileen tomba à genoux, les deux mains au sol.

Harry se précipita vers elle, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Il resta un instant interdit, ne sachant comment réagir. Une blessure, il aurait su la gérer, sa colère, il l'aurait supportée, mais ses larmes … Il ne savait comment réagir face aux larmes de cette femme qui avait toujours été si forte, si distante. Il la découvrait humaine, et cela l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Timidement, il posa une main sur son épaule, effleurant gauchement le tissu de sa robe. Elle releva la tête, posant ses yeux brillants sur lui.

« - Il a recommencé, hoqueta-t-elle. Mon Dieu, il a recommencé…

Il se figea. De quoi parlait-elle ? Ses yeux durent refléter son incompréhension, puisqu'elle posa sa main sur sa joue, avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle projetait ses souvenirs vers lui, le laissant accéder à tout un pan de son passé.

 _L'émotion envahissait Aileen alors qu'elle se rappelait ce jour si particulier, le jour où sa vie avait basculé. Elle sentait, sous ses paumes, la chaleur du tapis qui ornait le sol de sa chambre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir froid, si froid qu'elle en tremblait, si froid qu'elle sentait son cœur geler dans sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux bruns, bouclant naturellement, s'évadaient en cascade autour de son visage, soulignant la pâleur de sa peau. Face à elle, la porte était ouverte sur un couloir, un long couloir dont les murs blancs semblaient se dessiner à l'infini._

 _Elle se redressa, péniblement, ses jambes tremblantes parvenant à peine à la soutenir. Sur sa gauche, son regard accrocha le miroir. Le bleu pâle de sa robe, au sage décolleté, soulignait ses traits fins, qui gardaient la douceur de ses dix-neuf ans. Elle détacha ses yeux de son reflet et, d'un pas maladroit, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le carrelage froid, resserrant par automatisme ses bras autour d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, résonnant en elle, vrillant ses tympans. La peur la tétanisait, paralysant ses muscles, mais un irrépressible instinct la poussait à avancer, encore et encore._

 _Ses pas se firent rapides, pressés, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir. Elle se mit à courir, ses pieds nus prenant appui sans un bruit sur le sol froid. Ses foulées étaient souples, précises, mais son souffle saccadé trahissait son anxiété. Elle tomba sur le premier corps au détour d'un couloir, avachi contre un mur. Elle freina brutalement, dérapant sur le sang frais qui coagulait sur le sol, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Elle chercha nerveusement un pouls, sans parvenir à stabiliser ses mains tremblantes. Quand elle comprit que la femme sur laquelle elle était penchée était morte, elle commença à paniquer, un flot de paroles incohérentes s'échappant de ses lèvres roses._

 _Elle se remit péniblement debout et repartit en courant, trébuchant et manquant de déraper un nombre incalculable de fois. Sa longue robe, cintrée à la taille, et qui s'évasait à partir des hanches, semblait dessiner un nuage de tissu autour d'elle, se relevant à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle manqua de s'entraver dans le second corps, étendu au travers d'une porte. Elle prit à peine le temps de s'arrêter et repartit dans sa course folle, des sanglots erratiques s'échappant de ses lèvres délicatement ourlées à chaque nouvelle découverte macabre._

 _Ses doigts imprimèrent une trace ensanglantée sur le mur blanc, quand elle s'appuya dessus pour reprendre son souffle. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle fut effarée de découvrir le sang qui marquait chacune de ses traces de pas, traçant un chemin d'horreur. Elle agrippa sa robe, la relevant précipitamment, pour découvrir ses pieds rougis par le sang d'un autre. Elle recula nerveusement, lâchant sa robe dans sa hâte, et s'enfuit de nouveau, échevelée, frémissante. Ses yeux, effarés, reflétaient une panique incommensurable, lui conférant un air dément._

 _Elle ralentit, enfin, en parvenant au pied d'un escalier blanc, tournant gracieusement sur lui-même. Il lui semblait que sa poitrine se comprimait, l'empêchant de respirer tant son appréhension était grande. Lentement, elle posa un pied sur la première marche. Le deuxième suivit, et ses pas s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus rapide, manquant de la faire chuter. Parvenue en haut, son cœur manqua un battement. La porte qui lui faisait face, la porte du bureau de son père, était entrouverte, un filet de lumière se dévoilant dans l'embrasure. La terreur l'étreignit avec force, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, incapable de franchir ce seuil._

 _Figée, elle entendit distinctement un léger tintement retentir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle bondit alors, poussant la porte à la volée, un cri s'échappant malgré elle de sa gorge alors qu'elle découvrait le macabre spectacle. Affalée sur le canapé de velours vert, pendant à demi dans le vide, sa mère la fixait d'un œil mort. Sa gorge n'était plus qu'un trou béant d'où s'échappaient des flots de sang, inondant sa poitrine d'un flot vermeil. Ne pouvant fixer ce spectacle insoutenable, elle se retourna vers l'autre côté de la pièce, d'où provenait le bruit qu'elle avait entendu._

 _Son père était étendu au sol, tentant inutilement de se relever. Il eut à peine le temps d'essayer de prendre appui sur ses mains. Le meurtrier posa un genou sur son dos, appuyant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il attrapa ses cheveux longs, tirant dessus d'un coup sec pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Aileen se jeta sur lui, ses genoux frappant durement le sol alors qu'elle tombait devant lui. Un geyser de sang jaillit, frappant avec violence la peau de son visage. Elle attrapa la tête de son père entre ses mains, sans se soucier du sang qui dégoulinait le long de sa joue, caressait ses lèvres, glissait sur sa peau blanche. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, cherchant une goulée d'air qui ne vint jamais._

 _Son cœur battit encore trois fois, des geysers de sang s'échappant de sa carotide à chaque battement. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent, et sa tête retomba lourdement. Aileen releva la tête croisant le regard de l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, attendant le moment où il pourrait croiser son regard. Il lâcha le poignard qu'il tenait encore, le laissant tomber à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd. Puis il l'attrapa violemment par le bras, la relevant en même temps que lui. Il était beau, monstrueusement beau. Son visage pâle avait les traits les plus harmonieux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Ses yeux sombres la fixaient avec une force envoutante, et quelques mèches brunes glissaient sur son front, brisant son apparente absence d'émotion._

 _Mais il était laid, douloureusement laid, tant le rictus qui relevait ses lèvres était inhumain. La cruauté suintait de lui, une noirceur telle qu'elle semblait envahir la pièce, la faisant suffoquer. Sans accorder un semblant de décence au corps qui se vidait de son sang à ses pieds, il plaqua la jeune fille contre lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, et sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres tandis que ses bras musclés la maintenaient contre lui. Elle se débattit, appuyant de toutes ses forces ses mains sur ses épaules, jusqu'à parvenir à le repousser. Son visage ne dissimulait rien du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui cracha au visage, observant avec plaisir sa salive dégouliner le long de ce visage si parfait._

 _Sa réplique fut instantanée. Il la gifla, violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Puis, lentement, il essuya sa joue, avant de marcher jusqu'à elle. Il devina la douleur cuisante qui la traversait à la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux._

 _« - Là est ta place, comme la Moldue que tu es._

 _Et il s'éloigna, d'un pas royal._

 _« - Crève !_

 _Son dernier cri l'accompagna alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Ses sanglots le bercèrent alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs déserts. Il entendit son dernier hurlement retentir, empli de rage et de souffrance, alors qu'il passait les portes du château. Il inspira l'air frais à plein poumons. Puis il transplana._

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber quand Hermione revint enfin à Poudlard, accompagnée de Ron. Harry était resté à Buckingham pour superviser la suite des opérations, mais l'avait encouragée à rentrer se reposer. Tous les blessés avaient été pris en charge, et le plus gros des réparations avait été fait, mais elle savait que le plus dur restait à venir. Il était impossible que les Moldus ne se soient pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et les membres de l'Ordre étant débordés, elle était sûre qu'un certain nombre de londoniens échapperaient aux _Oubliettes_.

Son premier réflexe fut de monter à l'infirmerie voir Ginny. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris près d'un mois auparavant après chaque bataille, elle montait vérifier qu'aucun de ses proches n'étaient blessés. Devinant ses intentions, Ron l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de la laisser. Lui était sûrement parti retrouver ses parents, qui vivaient au château depuis la bataille, comme de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Elle mit un moment à atteindre l'infirmerie, ses pas ralentis par la fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée.

Elle poussa la porte, cherchant la chevelure rousse de son amie du regard, sans l'apercevoir. Il y a avait encore du monde dans l'infirmerie, mais l'agitation n'était plus à son comble. Elle reconnut Luna, qui aidait Mme Pomfresh à changer les draps des lits, souillés par la sueur, le sang et la poussière qui maculaient le corps des combattants. Lui adressant un bref signe de la main, elle referma la porte, et se dirigea vers la seconde infirmerie, quelques mètres plus loin. Cette ancienne salle abandonnée, transformée en salle de repos, était bien plus calme que la grande infirmerie, et abritait les patients trop faibles pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Elle était continuellement occupée.

Elle repéra rapidement Ginny, penchée sur un lit. La jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait, et Hermione s'assit sur une chaise posée près de l'entrée en l'attendant. La plupart des lits étaient occupés, par des membres de l'Ordre, des élèves, des personnes qu'elle connaissait sûrement. Ginny arriva rapidement, la tirant de sa méditation.

« - Salut.

Sa voix était fatiguée, comme ses yeux soulignés par de larges cernes. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire.

« - Comment tu vas ?

« - Un peu crevée. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'étais pas pressée de te voir. J'ai toujours peur de vous voir apparaitre à l'infirmerie. Comment vont Harry et Ron ?

Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, avec la tendresse d'une sœur.

« - Ils vont bien, et tes frères aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Harry risque de rentrer tard par contre, ils ont encore besoin de lui à Buckingham.

Elle hésita un instant, alors que la rouquine hochait la tête.

« - On est tous rassurés de te savoir en sécurité ici, ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des meilleures amies, n'en déplaisent à certains. Ginny était la petite sœur de Ron, et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione la voyait, comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« - Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour moi …

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de protester. C'était la vérité, et elles étaient toutes deux trop fatiguées pour s'arrêter à des discussions vaines.

« - Qui ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Ginny détourna les yeux.

« - Hannah a pris un _Incendio_ , elle a le bras droit gravement brûlé. Dean a le dos tailladé par des _Diffindo_ , Kingsley est dans le coma et a perdu beaucoup de sang …

Elle fit une pause pour respirer, avant de reprendre.

« - Jack a subi un _Sectumsempra_ , il est très faible.

« - Oh Ginny, je suis désolée !

Hermione savait que le Gryffondor était l'un des meilleurs amis de la jeune fille.

« - Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

« - C'est vers lui que tu étais ?

Hermione savait que Ginny allait passer la nuit à son chevet, comme elle-même l'aurait fait pour Harry et Ron.

« - Ah, non ! J'apportais juste un verre d'eau à Zabini.

« - Zabini ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« - Il a pris pas mal de _Doloris_ , répondit-elle distraitement. C'est marrant, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé se battre à nos côtés. Il est plus courageux que ce que je croyais.

Hermione détourna la tête, gênée. Elle s'en voulait soudain d'avoir soupçonné le jeune homme de vouloir les trahir, alors que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'il semblait payer le prix fort son engagement dans leur cause.

« - Je peux aller le voir ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« - Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Juste … Si tu le vois, tu pourras dire à Harry que je vais rester auprès de Jack cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul …

« - Bien sûr. Repose-toi quand même, tu es toute pâle.

La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire, avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Même si elle n'osait pas le dire, tout son corps hurlait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'Harry vienne la trouver et la rassure, lui dise lui-même qu'il n'était pas blessé et avait besoin de la voir avant de s'endormir. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot et se détourna, traversa la salle d'un pas triste, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord d'un lit. Elle balaya doucement une mèche du visage de son Jack, et son visage s'éclaira quand elle se mit à lui parler. Hermione esquissa un léger sourire, et prit son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre le lit où Zabini somnolait. Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit, triturant nerveusement ses mains. Elle hésita, avança d'un pas, sans pour autant s'approcher trop près du lit.

« - Granger, grogna le blessé sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle parut surprise qu'il l'ait reconnue, tout en étant paradoxalement rassurée. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle s'assit à côté de lui, étudiant ses traits tirés, la grimace qui déformait parfois son visage.

« - Quand tu auras fini de m'admirer, tu me diras peut-être ce que tu veux.

« - Je suis désolée. Je t'ai mal jugé, j'ai cru que tu voulais nous trahir alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu as été blessé en nous aidant, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Il ouvrit un œil, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé Granger capable de s'excuser, et encore moins de revoir son jugement sur un Serpentard.

« - Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle précautionneusement, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

Il essaya d'hausser les épaules, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« - Comme un _Doloris_ , mais ça m'étonnerait que tu connaisses.

« - Si, lâcha-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se confiait à lui. Bellatrix s'est amusée avec moi. Je sais ce que ça fait, et j'imagine que c'est pire quand ça vient de quelqu'un qu'on aime. C'est Drago, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle prudemment devant son manque de réponse.

Il détourna la tête, se soustrayant à son regard.

« - Tu devrais partir, Granger.

Un silence choqué suivit sa déclaration. Hermione se leva, l'air blessé, tirant nerveusement sur son pull. Elle jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme, qui ne la regardait toujours pas, avant de s'éloigner.

« - Merci.

Le dernier mot du jeune homme la surprit, mais elle ne se retourna pas, quittant l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Elle croisa Pansy et Daphné dans le couloir, qui lui jetèrent un regard brûlant de haine, sans pour autant lui adresser un mot. Haussant les épaules, elle monta en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle la traversa, empruntant les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir des garçons. Ron était déjà présent, et l'embrassa tendrement en la voyant arriver.

« - Je vais prendre une douche, souffla-t-elle en se glissant dans la salle de bain.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne dormait plus dans son dortoir. Depuis le début de la guerre, elle faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, revoyant en rêve les visages des blessés, de ceux qui étaient tombés, de ses victimes et ses bourreaux. Elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que seuls les bras de Ron parvenaient à la calmer quand elle se réveillait en sursaut en pleine nuit, et petit à petit, s'était installée dans son dortoir.

Prenant bien garde de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef, elle se déshabilla avant de se glisser dans la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, la débarrassant des toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, de toutes celles qu'elle avait commises. Quand elle eut enfin la sensation d'être propre, sa peau encore rougie, irritée de l'avoir tant frottée pour faire partir l'odeur des combats qu'il lui semblait encore sentir, elle enfila un vieux tee-shirt ayant appartenu à Ron ou à Harry et se glissa dans le dortoir.

Ses cheveux roux encore humides gouttant sur l'oreiller, Ron s'était déjà endormi, exténué par cette longue journée. Hermione déposa ses affaires au pied du lit et s'installa à côté de lui, calant sa tête sur son torse. Elle inspira son odeur si rassurante, et sourit légèrement en sentant ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité, et s'endormit paisiblement, l'étreinte rassurante de son petit ami tenant les cauchemars à distance.

Quand Harry rentra enfin, peu avant l'aube, de larges cernes entourant ses yeux verts, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant si étroitement enlacés. Il était heureux, heureux que ses amis se soient enfin trouvés, heureux qu'ils aient une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Un élan de culpabilité le saisit lorsqu'il songea qu'il n'était pas passé voir Ginny. Il avait peur, tellement peur pour elle, qu'il préférait la tenir à distance, pour la préserver de tous ces dangers, de toutes ces morts. Et alors que la guerre était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant, il refusait d'entendre la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il la perdrait bien plus sûrement en instaurant cette distance entre eux que face à n'importe quel ennemi.

Il laissa échapper un bâillement, et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Le sommeil l'emporta en quelques secondes, et il ne vit pas le morceau de parchemin que son mouvement brusque avait fait voleter. Celui-ci tourbillonna un instant et, virevoltant avec grâce, glissa jusque sous le lit.

 _« Jack a été blessé, Ginny est restée à l'infirmerie avec lui. Je crois qu'elle aimerait que tu passes la voir, Harry … Tu lui manques. Tendrement, Hermione. »_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) A bientôt !**


	21. Décisions

**Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard ... Mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous : les deux chapitres suivants sont intégralement rédigés, et le troisième est en cours d'écriture, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps pour la suite ! L'histoire se complique un peu, et je dois faire attention à respecter ma chronologie, ce qui m'oblige à revoir constamment mes scènes et leur ordre, d'où le délai d'écriture. Enfin, mes partiels se terminent demain, donc j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Sinon, merci à tous de continuer à me lire, ça me touche beaucoup. J'ai relu hier toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu depuis le début de cette fiction, et ça me motive à écrire et à essayer de rendre cette histoire la meilleure possible, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.**

 **Merci aussi aux deux nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé une review récemment, voilà la suite !**

 **Alex** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)

 **J'arrête ici mon commentaire, place à la lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théodore, Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis son retour de Londres, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se laver. Il s'était allongé, incapable de dormir, incapable de bouger, se sentant étrangement vide. Creux. Les scènes de la bataille tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête, mais il les voyait avec un certain détachement, comme à travers une brume, comme dans un rêve. Une seule image s'imposait avec force à son esprit. Blaise.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en songeant à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Egoïstement, il lui reprochait d'avoir été là, ce jour, d'avoir refusé de le suivre, de lui faire confiance – comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas, comme s'il le trouvait stupide. Drago détestait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, d'être de nouveau ce gamin pris en faute, qui ne savait que croire, méprisé par les adultes. Blaise avait tout chamboulé, et il lui en voulait, d'avoir remis en cause ce en quoi il s'efforçait de croire.

Ces derniers temps, il avait la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. La peur qui ne le quittait pas autrefois avait disparue, ou du moins, était reléguée au fond de son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vu une étincelle de fierté s'allumer dans les yeux de son père quand il posait ses yeux sur lui. Les Mangemorts le saluaient quand il se croisaient, lui adressaient la parole, le considérant – enfin ! – comme un des leurs, leur égal. Même sa tante reconnaissait ses mérites, du bout des lèvres mais avec orgueil, comme s'il lui devait ce qu'il était devenu.

Il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre, fait la paix avec lui-même. Il s'était forgé sa place, dans le sang, la violence et la douleur. Il n'avait jamais appris à aimer les autres, mais à les écraser, les dominer, et s'efforçait chaque jour de ressembler à celui qu'on attendait – dur, froid et insensible. Parfois, il doutait, regrettait. Puis il se rappelait ce qu'il avait fait, ceux qu'il avait tués. Il ne méritait pas mieux que ce chemin de souffrance, et le reconnaissait au plus profond de lui. Et il s'enfonçait, un peu plus, dans la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Blaise était revenu, et il avait tout bouleversé. Blaise pensait qu'il méritait mieux, Blaise voulait qu'il le rejoigne. Cette simple pensée réchauffait son cœur et l'horrifiait à la fois. Car Blaise n'était pas avec Potter. Blaise avait confié sa vie à cette femme, cette sorcière si puissante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à elle. Cette femme dont le regard le brûlait encore, qui l'aurait tué pour avoir osé lever la main sur Blaise. Il ferma les yeux avec violence, maudissant la part d'humanité qui brûlait encore en lui, le soufflant de protéger son ami, et maudissant plus que tout sa lâcheté qui l'empêchait de le faire.

« - Drago !

La voix de Théodore le tira de ses pensées, le forçant à se redresser sur son lit. Le jeune homme face à lui ferma la porte d'un claquement sec, insonorisant la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette.

« - Tu as torturé Blaise.

La voix était froide, sèche, et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère mal contrôlée.

« - Je …

« - Tu as acculé Blaise dans une ruelle, et tu l'as torturé. Ton meilleur ami s'est tordu de douleur sous ta baguette et tu as maintenu le sortilège. Il était désarmé et tu l'as torturé. Lui n'aurait jamais dressé sa baguette contre toi et tu l'as mené aux portes de la mort.

Sa voix était tranchante, sifflante, mortelle. Drago avait oublié à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être dangereux. Il recula nerveusement, broyé par ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec haine.

« - Je … bredouilla-t-il.

Mais Théodore continuait d'avancer, bouillonnant de rage, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Drago déglutit péniblement, reculant encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son dos butter contre le mur. Acculé, il sentit une peur sournoise glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que le jeune homme s'approchait, dardant un regard vénéneux sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, poursuivit-il, de lever ta baguette sur lui ? Tu t'es senti puissant ? Tu y as pris du plaisir ? Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il, le visage congestionné par la fureur, aggripant le blond par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« - Je …

« - Tu as essayé de l'écraser, c'est ça ? Le détruire, comme tout ce qui te rappelle ta vie d'avant ? Drago le parfait petit Mangemort, le protégé de tata Bella … Tu as vu sa poitrine se soulever d'orgueil, quand tu l'as torturé ? C'est pour elle, que tu as fait ça ? Elle exulte ! Elle a gagné et elle le sait !

Le mépris sur les traits de Théodore était plus que Drago ne pouvait supporter. Il se dégagea vivement de la poigne du jeune homme, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le lit le plus proche.

« - Tu ne sais rien ! hurla-t-il à son tour. Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

« - Oh que si, contra Théodore en se relevant, les yeux brillant de haine. Tu as acculé Blaise et tu l'as torturé, tu as tué et tu as pris ton pied !

« - Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se retrouver face à ceux que tu aimes sur le champ de bataille. Tu n'as pas eu à prendre de décisions qui t'ont déchiré le cœur, toi. Tu n'as pas eu à torturer Blaise pour lui sauver la vie, parce qu'un autre aurait fait pire. C'est facile de juger, caché derrière son chaudron ! Mais tu sais quoi, Théodore ? Tu es un lâche. Tu te caches derrière tes potions, tu te voiles la face, tu refuses de voir les dégâts que tu fais, alors que tu as plus de sang sur les mains que nous tous réunis. Tu me dégoûtes.

Les mots de Drago se plantèrent comme autant d'éclats de verre dans le cœur de Théodore. Il avait voulu faire mal, et n'avait rien à envier à sa tante à ce moment précis. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent avec haine, contractant les muscles, comme attendant le prochain coup. Puis, soudainement, la tension retomba, et la dureté des mots prononcés des deux côtés les frappa de plein fouet.

« - Théo, je … commença maladroitement Drago.

L'autre secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« - Tout a été dit, je crois.

Il se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte, puis hésita un instant.

« - Blaise … Il a parlé de moi ?

Drago se figea, comprenant la question sous-tendue.

« - Je suis désolé, Théo.

Le brun secoua la tête, et passa silencieusement la porte. Resté seul, dans la chambre dévastée par leur colère, Drago balança son poing dans le mur, retenant un cri de rage, avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Pour la première fois, il prenait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il était devenu. De ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Des connards de Mangemorts. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Parce que la frontière entre lui et ceux qu'il aimait était devenue trop importante, et que jamais il ne pourrait la franchir. Si le Lord gagnait, il les tuerait tous, et si Potter gagnait, il finirait sa vie à Azkaban. Il ne reverrait jamais Pansy et Daphné, et Tracey, et tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Théodore ne saurait jamais si ses sentiments pour Blaise étaient réciproques. Et il songea, pour la première fois, qu'il avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix.

* * *

« - Harry !

Le silence seul répondit au cri de Neville. Il soupira, puis reprit son inspection du château, appelant son ami à intervalles réguliers. Il traversa le long couloir, poussant la porte de l'infirmerie. Avisant Mrs Pomfresh, il s'approcha d'elle, avant de lui demander à voix basse, sachant qu'elle détestait que l'on fasse du bruit dans son infirmerie :

« - Harry Potter est ici ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, marmonnant que cet inconscient ne mettait jamais les pieds ici, à moins d'y être trainé de force. Neville la remercia, et reprit son inspection. Il n'eut pas plus de chance à la seconde infirmerie, ni dans la Grande Salle. Il commençait à désespérer quand finalement il tomba sur lui, dans le hall d'entrée.

« - Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, à la fois soulagé de le trouver et agacé d'avoir perdu tant de temps à le chercher.

Celui-ci leva la tête, jusqu'à croiser son regard, et le rejoignit d'un pas lourd. Neville haussa un sourcil étonné en le voyant essorer sa cape trempée, et le sécha d'un rapide coup de baguette. Harry se figea un instant, sourcils froncés, figé sur ses vêtements soudain secs, avant de reporter son regard sur son ami.

« - Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Il pleut.

« - J'ai vu … Tu es sûr que ça va ?

« - Oui, oui. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Tu me cherchais ?

Neville hocha la tête, l'entrainant à sa suite. Il ne dit rien, mais une légère crispation sur son visage révélait son inquiétude quant au comportement de son ami. Il se reprit rapidement, et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

« - On a besoin de toi. La situation à Londres est ... tendue.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - On n'arrive pas à contenir les Moldus. L'armée est décidée à pénétrer dans Buckingham, et ça devient difficile de les garder à l'écart. Netchev craint que ça ne tourne à l'affrontement, et McGonagall radote à propos du Code du Secret. Sans parler de la foule qui afflue sur Londres et des images qui commencent déjà à circuler …

« - Qu'en dit Hermione ?

Neville marqua un temps d'arrêt, et se retourna pour attraper par le bras un des deuxièmes années qu'ils venaient de croiser.

« - Hep !

Le gamin se retourna, interloqué et un peu effrayé.

« - Va dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, trouve Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley et dis-leur de nous rejoindre dans le bureau de Kingsley. Dépêche-toi !

Le gosse hocha la tête, et fila sans demander son reste, suivi de près par ses amis qui avaient observé la scène avec intérêt.

« - Il est à Poufsouffle, fit doctement remarquer Harry lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'angle du mur.

« - Et alors ?

« - Il ne trouvera jamais notre salle commune.

Neville haussa les épaules, visiblement peu affecté.

« - Il se débrouillera bien.

« - Si un jour on m'avait dit que Neville Londubat martyriserait les petits Poufsouffles …

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire sec, avant de soupirer en voyant l'escalier sur lequel ils venaient de s'engager se mettre à bouger, pour finalement les déposer à l'opposé de leur destination. Les deux garçons reprirent donc leur chemin, empruntant divers passages dissimulés pour arriver plus vite à destination. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du bureau de Kingsley, ils se trouvèrent face à une Hermione et un Ron rouges et essoufflés par leur course à travers le château.

« - Harry ! Neville ! Désolé, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, s'exclama Hermione, encore haletante.

Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« - On vient juste d'arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

« - Il a trouvé la salle, ajouta Neville avec un demi-sourire, ses yeux pétillant un instant alors que Harry ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son amusement.

Renonçant à comprendre, Ron et Hermione les suivirent à l'intérieur du bureau, déjà occupé par une dizaine de personnes. Minerva McGonagall, Boromir Netchev, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre discutaient avec animation, les traits tirés, visiblement éprouvés par une longue nuit sans sommeil. Ils s'interrompirent brusquement en apercevant les nouveaux arrivants, le soulagement se lisant sur leurs visages à la vue d'Harry.

« - Bonjour, les salua-t-il rapidement avant de s'asseoir au bureau, face aux adultes.

Il avait peiné à s'imposer face à ces membres bien plus expérimentés que lui, qui avaient parfois tendance à ne pas le prendre au sérieux à cause de son jeune âge. Mais sa détermination lors des derniers mois et le soutien infaillible de ses amis avait finalement eu raison de leurs réticences. Il les scruta rapidement, avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Kingsley ? demanda-t-il.

« - Dans le coma, mais son état est stable. Poppy ne sait pas quand il se réveillera, ni dans quel état il sera.

« - D'accord. L'état de nos troupes ?

« - 8 morts, 41 blessés dont 16 encore à l'infirmerie.

Le ton froid de Netchev ne trahissait pas ses émotions, mais Harry avait appris à connaitre son professeur, et il savait que celui-ci était touché.

« - Et à Londres ?

Les membres du petit comité commencèrent à s'agiter, et il reprit la parole pour préciser sa demande.

« - Est-ce que la ville est sécurisée ? Où en est la reconstruction ? Et, quid des Moldus ?

« - On a sécurisé les points névralgiques, aucune trace des Mangemorts. On a retrouvé 22 corps, dont certains carbonisés. Je pense qu'ils auront besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de leurs pertes.

« - Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus, grimaça Neville. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, et ils pourraient bien tenter de nous prendre à revers pendant que nous sommes coincés à Londres.

Les autres hochèrent gravement la tête, et Hestia Jones prit la parole.

« - Tous les débris ont été évacués, les blessés sorciers comme Moldus sont en sécurité et les corps ont été envoyés vers les morgues les plus proches. Les traces des combats sont encore visibles, mais le plus important a été reconstruit.

« - Et pour les Moldus … Des photos et des films des combats circulent dans tout le pays, et même dans le reste de l'Europe.

« - Qui sait, ça alertera peut-être la communauté magique internationale, soupira McGonagall.

« - Comment ça ?

« - L'assassinat de la Reine d'Angleterre par des sorciers ? Ils ne peuvent pas laisser passer ça, c'est toute la communauté magique qui se trouve aujourd'hui en danger. Avec un peu de chance ils nous apporteront de l'aide.

« - Sinon ?

« - Sinon, ils se contenteront de couper le Royaume-Uni du reste du monde en attendant que nous réglions la situation, soupira la vieille femme.

« - Ils peuvent vraiment faire ça ? s'interrogea Ron.

« - Malheureusement, oui. Il leur suffirait de bloquer tous les accès au pays – c'est d'autant plus facile pour eux que c'est une île – et de bloquer toute information en provenance de chez nous pour protéger leurs populations.

« - Ils l'ont déjà fait ?

« - Oh, oui ! La communauté s'est déjà alliée pour faire disparaitre des petites îles, dans les Hébrides par exemple pour protéger les dragons, expliqua Charlie, visiblement informé sur le sujet.

« - Revenons aux Moldus, rappela Harry. Comment est la situation à Londres ?

« - Très tendue. L'armée veut entrer dans Buckingham et ne nous reconnait aucune légitimité à l'en empêcher, nous sommes au bord de l'affrontement. La foule est extrêmement dense devant le palais, seule la présence de l'armée les empêche de submerger les grilles.

« - La mort de la Reine n'a pas été rendue publique ? demanda Hermione.

« - Non, justement.

« - Bien. La liaison avec le Premier Ministre Moldu est établie ? Dans combien de temps le prince Charles sera-t-il à Londres ?

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux dévisagea Hermione avec stupeur, ne sachant que répondre, et elle dut prendre sur elle-même pour se rappeler qu'elle avait affaire à des sorciers qui n'avaient aucune idée du fonctionnement du monde Moldu.

« - D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Voldemort a assassiné la Reine et le Prince consort – son mari. Son fils, le Prince Charles, l'héritier du trône, est donc devenu Roi à la mort de sa mère. Il faut le faire revenir sur Londres au plus vite, et l'introniser devant le Parlement pour stabiliser la situation politique.

« - Tu sais, Hermione, c'est Kingsley qui était chargé des relations avec le monde Moldu, aucun de nous ne connait le fonctionnement de leurs institutions, grimaça Minerva McGonagall.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, accablé par la complexité du problème.

« - D'accord, dit-il en relevant la tête. Hermione, tu es la mieux placée pour traiter avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, aucun de nous ne connait ces institutions.

Il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par son amie. Celle-ci, bien que passant la majeure partie de sa vie dans le monde sorcier, n'avait jamais rompu les liens avec son monde d'origine, et s'était toujours tenue au courant de la situation dans le monde Moldu, même au-delà des frontières du Royaume-Uni, ce que lui n'avait jamais fait, malgré tout le temps libre que ses vacances chez les Dursleys lui octroyait.

« - J'ai 18 ans, Harry, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Il n'acceptera jamais de m'écouter. Et de ce que j'en sais, le seul accès au 10 Downing Street est la cheminée qui se trouve dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

« - Bill n'a qu'à t'accompagner, suggéra Dedalus Diggle. C'est un briseur de sorts, il saura lever les protections de la résidence du Ministre. Et il est bien plus vieux que toi, il sera pris au sérieux.

Bill hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait par cette proposition, tandis qu'Hermione grimaçait. Les sorciers ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la difficulté de la tâche qu'ils lui confiaient. Après la mort de la Reine, accéder au 10 Downing Street devenait mission impossible. Ils ne feraient pas trois pas avant d'être arrêtés, s'ils ne prenaient pas une balle avant !

« - Bien, ceci est donc réglé. Je pense qu'on devrait également quitter Buckingham, nous n'avons plus rien à faire là-bas, et nous ne pourrons pas les retenir d'y entrer très longtemps. Je vais donner l'ordre de quitter le château.

« - Laisse-nous quelques heures, objecta Hermione. Pour l'instant, les Moldus ne sont pas au courant de la mort de la Reine, et ils n'oseront pas pénétrer dans le château tant qu'ils la pensent retenue en otage. Dès qu'ils découvriront sa mort, ils exfiltreront le Premier Ministre et nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de lui expliquer la situation.

« - Je vous laisse la matinée dans ce cas, accepta Harry. Quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Aileen ?

Minerva émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, tandis que d'autres membres de l'Ordre, parmi les plus anciens, haussaient les épaules avec indifférence.

« - Personne ne l'a vue, répondit Ron.

« - Tant pis. Hermione, Bill, foncez immédiatement au 10 Downing Street. Hestia, Dedalus, retournez à Londres, j'ai besoin de vous pour me garder informé sur l'évolution de la situation. Netchev, Charlie, rééquilibrez les sections, reprenez les entrainements et vérifiez les équipements. Neville a raison, on ne sait jamais quand la prochaine attaque aura lieu. Neville, tu vas te coucher, je sais que tu n'as pas dormi depuis au moins 48 heures. Minerva, vous me tenez au courant de l'état de Kingsley ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête, et il clôtura rapidement la réunion. Tous sortirent en quelques secondes, et Ron et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau.

« - Tu viens avec moi ? Il faut que je parle à Jeanne Lambert.

« - La prof d'histoire de la magie ?

« - C'est ça.

« - Pourquoi tu veux parler à cette prof ?

« - Quelque chose qu'Aileen m'a montré … Si on veut découvrir sa véritable identité, je pense que cette prof peut nous aider. Et puisqu'elle n'est pas au château, autant en profiter.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ;) La suite ne devrais pas tarder à arriver, dans deux semaines je pense, le temps de m'avancer dans les chapitres suivants.**

 **A bientôt !**


	22. Compte à rebours

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un nouveau chapitre, si tôt après le dernier. Mais les deux suivants sont déjà écrits, et je compte bien profiter de mes vacances pour avancer un maximum dans l'histoire, donc vous aurez normalement un chapitre mercredi prochain !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent encore, ainsi que tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire continue de plaire.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu différent des précédents, j'espère que ce format vous plaira. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous attendaient de voir Hermione : la voilà !**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Alors, on fait quoi ?

Après avoir quitté le bureau, Bill et Hermione s'étaient installés dans la première salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient trouvée pour mettre au point la suite des événements. L'aîné des Weasley semblait prêt à partir à Londres, mais la jeune fille était dubitative. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus la situation lui semblait inextricable. Pénétrer au 10 Downing Street constituait sans doute, malgré sa difficulté, la partie la plus simple de l'opération. Une fois dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, elle ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer la situation, et surtout, il n'avait aucune raison de la croire ! Son interlocuteur habituel était le Ministre de la Magie, mais Cornelius Fudge comme Rufus Scrimgeour avaient été assassinés lors de la prise du Ministère par les Mangemorts, le 1er août 1997. De plus, la seule figure qu'il pouvait connaître, son garde du corps, Kingsley Schacklebolt, avait abandonné son poste pour rejoindre l'Ordre à la suite de la prise du Ministère, et était maintenant dans le coma. Tandis qu'elle expliquait la situation à Bill, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, et elle analysait les différentes situations possibles.

« - Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Fudge a raconté au Ministre, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort, alors je ne pense pas qu'il lui en ait parlé. Scrimgeour l'a peut-être fait, mais il est mort il y a plus d'un an, et plus personne n'assure la liaison depuis.

Bill hocha la tête, comprenant ce qui tracassait la jeune femme.

« - Depuis combien de temps est-il Ministre ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait pas la durée du mandat des Ministres Moldus, mais se disait que s'il était en poste depuis longtemps, il avait sûrement été prévenu de l'évasion de Sirius Black, puis de tout un groupe de Mangemorts d'Azkaban, et était donc au courant des troubles qui agitaient le monde sorcier depuis quatre ans.

« - Alors … Le système électoral est assez compliqué, je ne me souviens pas vraiment des dates …

Elle hésita un instant, cherchant dans ses souvenirs la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé de politique avec ses parents. Un flot de souvenirs remontèrent, et elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses parents.

« - Il y a eu une élection en mai 1997, grimaça-t-elle. John Major, qui devait traiter avec Fudge, a été remplacé par Tony Blair. Il a dû voir Scrimgeour à peine une ou deux fois, avant qu'il ne soit assassiné…

« - Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, soupira Bill. Tu as raison, il n'a aucune raison de nous croire. A moins de l'enlever, je ne vois pas comment faire pour lui parler !

Hermione sourit, envisageant l'idée malgré elle. Cela devait se lire sur son visage, puisque Bill s'exclama :

« - Hermione ! On ne va quand même pas enlever le Premier Moldu !

« - Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Il fut forcé d'admettre que non, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment il en était arrivé là, il se retrouva à imaginer un plan pour enlever le Premier Ministre Moldu. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement bloqués, ne connaissant pas les protections placées au 10 Downing Street. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre à Londres sur le champ pour les étudier. Il leur restait un peu plus de trois heures trente.

Arrivés à proximité de la résidence du Premier Ministre, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que les touristes avaient désertés la rue, et que les forces de police avaient au moins triplées aux alentours. Sur les conseils de Bill, Hermione les désillusionna alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Il était vrai qu'avec leurs tenues de combat encore sales de la veille, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

« - Au moins on sait qu'il est là, marmonna Hermione en comptant le nombre de gardes, ça nous évitera d'investir le Parlement.

Bill hocha la tête, tout en observant minutieusement chaque détail du bâtiment qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, au rythme des différentes incantations qu'il utilisait pour scanner ses défenses, et sa baguette dessinait d'étranges figures dans l'air. A côté de lui, Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure, se demandant comment franchir le barrage des gardes. Enlever le Premier Ministre ne serait pas une mince affaire !

« - Barrière anti-transplanage reliée à un sort d'alarme, analysa Bill. Je ne peux pas la désactiver, son générateur est à l'intérieur. Il y a également un détecteur de magie noire et des sorts anti-désillusion, Imperium et polynectar.

« - Tu peux les désactiver ?

« - J'ai peur que ça déclenche l'alarme. La plupart du temps, expliqua-t-il, ces sorts ne peuvent être désactivés que depuis la relique qui sert de générateur. Si on tente de les neutraliser depuis l'extérieur, l'alarme se déclenche automatiquement, dans un laps de temps d'une à deux minutes.

Hermione frémit.

« - Ne tente surtout rien dans ce cas.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - A mon avis, l'alarme doit aussi être reliée au bureau du Ministre de la Magie, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Voldemort débarque.

Bill hocha la tête, tout en frémissant au nom honni. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione, comme Harry, hésitait de moins en moins à l'utiliser, mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le Tabou.

« - On fait quoi alors ?

« - Si on ne peut pas entrer, il faut attendre qu'il sorte.

« - On n'a pas le temps d'attendre, Hermione.

« - Je sais ! Je fais ce que je peux, mais là, à part crier au feu, je ne sais pas trop comment faire sortir le Premier Ministre ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un en qui il ait confiance lui demande un entretien, mais je n'ai pas d'idée …

C'était un dialogue étrange – tous deux désillusionnés, ils ne pouvaient se voir, et devaient se tenir par la main pour ne pas se perdre. Pourtant, Bill dut sentir son désarroi, car il lui sera un peu plus la main pour la rassurer, tout en la tirant doucement.

« - Viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester là.

Elle le laissa la guider, les éloignant des gardes qui patrouillaient dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour lever le sort de Désillusion. Elle releva la tête en sentant Bill tirer sur sa manche avec agacement, pour croiser le regard suspicieux des passants. Il était vrai qu'ils devaient renvoyer une image étrange, tous deux, et que le jeune homme au visage défiguré par les cicatrices ne devait guère inspirer confiance. Ils bifurquèrent rapidement dans une nouvelle ruelle, à l'abri des regards, et s'arrêtèrent à nouveau. Bill scruta à nouveau Hermione, dont le visage semblait s'illuminer.

« - Tu as une idée ?

« - Peut-être … Ecoute, Tony Blair n'est en poste que depuis un an. Ce n'est pas lui qui a eu à gérer les évasions d'Azkaban, mais son prédécesseur, John Major. Peut-être que si on parvenait à le rencontrer, lui, et à le convaincre, il pourrait nous obtenir un entretien avec le Premier Ministre ?

« - Génial. Hermione, tu es brillante. Tu sais où il habite ?

« - Non, mais ça ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver. Par contre …

« - Quoi ?

A voir l'air contrarié d'Hermione, il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - On revient au point de départ. Comment le convaincre qu'on dit la vérité ? John Major est quelqu'un de très méfiant, il ne nous croira pas facilement.

« - C'est notre problème de départ, ça. Il faudrait pouvoir lui présenter un visage qu'il connait, quelqu'un qu'il a déjà vu, pour l'assurer que nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts qui cherchent à l'embobiner.

« - C'est ça, confirma Hermione. Mais qui peut-il avoir vu, dans le monde sorcier ? Hormis Kingsley et Fudge, je ne vois pas …

« - Je ne sais pas, moi … Peut-être un gratte-papier quelconque, pour lui transmettre un document ? Fudge était assez paresseux, Percy ne cessait de le répéter …

Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent brusquement la tête, un éclair traversant leurs yeux au même moment.

« - Percy ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« - Mais oui ! Bill semblait emballé. Il a travaillé avec Fudge, il y a peut-être une chance qu'il ait mis les pieds dans le bureau du Premier Moldu, ne serait-ce que pour porter une lettre !

Un éclat songeur traversa le regard d'Hermione.

« - Ce serait une chance phénoménale … murmura-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ?

Elle lui attrapa le bras, et tous deux transplanèrent pour Poudlard. Il leur restait trois heures.

Sitôt arrivés au château, ils se précipitèrent en direction du minuscule appartement que Molly et Arthur Weasley occupaient, espérant y trouver Percy à cette heure matinale. Non seulement il n'y était pas, mais ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à repartir, Molly s'inquiétant de leur mine fatiguée et des blessures encore visibles de la veille. Ils coururent ensuite à la bibliothèque, Arthur leur ayant indiqué qu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps.

« - Perceval Ignatius Weasley ! s'exclama Bill en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux comme un seul homme, et Mme Pince émit un glapissement indigné. Les voir débarquer, sales et essoufflés, lui était insupportable, et qu'ils soient tous deux des élèves qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ne changeait rien. Alors qu'elle s'insurgeait, leur signalant de quitter immédiatement la bibliothèque, Percy apparut, les fixant d'un air éberlué. Hermione coupa Mme Pince d'une « Désolé, on s'en va ! », tandis que Bill attrapait son frère par le bras pour le traîner à l'extérieur.

« - Mais … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

« - Percy c'est extrêmement important. Est-ce que tu as rencontré le Premier Ministre Moldu ?

Le rouquin parut se rengorger, et l'improbable duo émit un même soupir de soulagement.

« - Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer Mr Blair, mais j'ai déjà rencontré Mr Major, oui. Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il, alors que son frère l'entraînait déjà à la poursuite d'Hermione, qui retraversait le château en courant.

« - On va convaincre l'ex-Premier Ministre de nous aider à enlever l'actuel, s'exclama-t-elle, sous le regard stupéfait de quelques élèves qui s'écartaient précipitamment pour les laisser passer.

Percy n'eut pas le loisir de poser d'autres question, entraîné à l'extérieur du château, d'où ils pourraient transplaner en direction de Londres.

« - Encore une chose, Percy, demanda Bill. Tu sais où il habite aujourd'hui ?

Il rougit imperceptiblement.

« - Je ne devrais pas, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu accès à certains papiers … commença-t-il prudemment.

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de joie, et Bill serra son frère dans ses bras.

« - Tu es génial. On y va alors.

Percy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se jouer, mais il avait une confiance absolue en son frère, et tenait absolument à se racheter pour sa conduite passée. Aussi les fit-il tous trois transplaner. Ils avaient encore perdu une demi-heure.

Ils arrivèrent à une centaine de mètres de la maison de l'ancien Premier Ministre, et Hermione résuma rapidement la situation au plus jeune des deux Weasley, tandis que l'aîné désactivait rapidement les protections placées au domicile de John Major. Heureusement pour eux, celles-ci n'étaient que minimes, et non reliées au Ministère de la Magie, probablement parce que l'ancien Premier Ministre ne jouait plus un rôle important en politique depuis sa défaite aux élections. Quand Bill eut terminé, et que Percy eut compris le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer, la partie commença.

Ce fut donc Percy qui frappa à la porte, Hermione et Bill se tenant en léger retrait derrière lui. Tous deux espéraient vraiment que l'homme le reconnaîtrait, et accorderait du crédit à leurs explications. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux épaisses lunettes leur ouvrit, les fixant avec étonnement.

« - Mr Major ? se lança Percy.

L'homme fit un bref signe de tête, et il poursuivit.

« - Est-ce que vous vous souvenez m'avoir rencontré ?

L'homme fit à nouveau un signe de tête, et son malaise était perceptible.

« - Dans ce cas, vous comprenez que ce que nous avons à vous dire est de la plus grande importance. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Ils voyaient sur son visage qu'il répugnait visiblement à les laisser investir son domicile, mais devinait également qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Aussi s'écarta-t-il de la porte pour les laisser passer, les guidant jusqu'à son salon. Il prit aussitôt la parole.

« - Je ne vous ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, et vous êtes arrivé par la cheminée. Est-ce exact ?

« - Tout à fait, Monsieur.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le Ministre m'envoie-t-il un assistant et ne se déplace-t-il pas en personne ? Et pourquoi venir me voir, alors que je ne suis plus Premier Ministre depuis plus d'un an ?

« - Les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, Monsieur le Ministre. Tout d'abord, je vous présente mon frère aîné, William, chargé d'assurer notre protection, et Miss Hermione Granger, qui va vous expliquer la situation.

L'homme les fixa durement, avant de finalement les inviter à s'asseoir. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le visage strié de cicatrices de Bill, qui prit la parole à son tour :

« - Monsieur le Ministre, m'autorisez-vous à placer des sorts de protection, afin de nous assurer que personne ne puisse écouter ce qui se dira dans cette pièce ?

John Major tressaillit, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

« - Faites. Mais je vous préviens que je suis armé, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire feu en cas d'agression sur ma personne.

Bill hocha la tête, et l'attention du Ministre se reporta sur Hermione, qui devinait qu'il la jugeait déjà sur son apparence et son jeune âge. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança, bien décidée à tout lui expliquer – dans la mesure du possible. Comme elle s'y attendait, il avait été informé de l'évasion de dangereux prisonniers de l'ultra protégée prison sorcière, ainsi que du retour d'un puissant mage noir. S'inspirant des attaques terroristes ayant touché le Royaume-Uni durant la décennie, elle présenta Voldemort comme un mage noir ayant provoqué un coup d'Etat pour s'emparer du pouvoir, et maintenir la communauté magique sous sa coupe. L'ancien Ministre frémit en apprenant l'assassinat de Cornelius Fudge et Rufus Scrimgeour, deux Ministres qu'il avait personnellement rencontrés, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et écouta attentivement son explication.

Mais Hermione savait que le plus dur restait à venir. S'il accepta sans broncher que leur ministère soit tombé au sein d'une cellule terroriste lors d'un coup d'Etat, il bondit sur ses pieds quand commença à dire que les différents massacres ayant touché le monde Moldu ces derniers mois était leur œuvre.

« - Vous êtes en train de me dire, s'exclama-t-il, son visage partagé entre l'indignation et la fureur, que ces attentats qui ont frappé mon pays sont le fruit de terroristes que votre Ministère a été incapable de contrôler, et qu'il ne reste que des gamins pour s'opposer à lui ?!

Hermione ne broncha pas à son air dédaigneux, et reprit calmement son récit, quoique d'un ton plus tranchant.

« - Je suis en train de vous dire, que ce groupuscule terroriste a hier attaqué Londres et prit Buckingham.

« - Ce sont eux, qui retiennent la Reine en otage ?! Mais prévenez l'armée, qu'ils lancent l'assaut !

« - La Reine a été assassinée, Mr Major, et les forces terroristes ont quitté la ville. Nos forces se sont installées provisoirement à Buckingham pour vérifier qu'aucun de leurs membres n'était encore présent dans le quartier touché. Nous nous retirerons à midi, et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. Vous devez nous aider à rencontrer l'actuel Premier Ministre, Mr Blair.

L'homme, qui s'était rassis, sous le choc, en entendant Hermione annoncer la mort de sa Reine, se releva brusquement, le visage congestionné par la fureur.

« - Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous aider ? Vous avez été incapable de maintenir l'ordre dans votre communauté, vous avez massacré des centaines d'innocents, et vous voulez que je vous aide ?

« - Calmez-vous, Monsieur le Ministre, tenta Percy.

« - Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?

« - Pour les seules personnes capables de restaurer l'ordre dans ce pays, trancha Hermione d'un ton sec. Monsieur le Ministre, je suis née dans votre monde, j'ai grandi dans votre monde, et n'ai découvert le monde sorcier qu'à mes onze ans. Pour les connaitre tous les deux, je peux vous affirmer que le seul moyen d'empêcher un massacre de grande ampleur est de nous laisser parler au Premier Ministre maintenant. Dans deux heures il sera trop tard.

John Major la fixa durement, l'homme politique semblant prendre le pas sur ses sentiments.

« - Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

« - Donnez rendez-vous à Mr Blair. Il faut qu'il sorte du 10 Downing Street, les protections en place nous empêchent d'y pénétrer. Passez le chercher en limousine, par exemple. Nous pourrons parler dans la voiture, et ses gardes pourront nous escorter si cela les rassure.

Elle avait eu cette idée en se souvenant des nombreux films d'espionnage qu'elle avait regardé avec son père, et qui l'avaient passionnée étant petite. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à jouer ce rôle, et vivre dans un monde en paix.

« - Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? Que vous n'êtes pas en train de me piéger ?

« - Personne, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Percy. Vous n'avez que la parole d'un vulgaire assistant, d'une gamine à peine sortie de l'école et qui pourtant a risqué sa vie plus de fois que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, et d'un homme qui restera à jamais défiguré pour avoir voulu défendre ce qui est juste. Nous ne pouvons vous apporter aucune preuve de ce que nous avançons. Et, à vrai dire, nous ne sommes sans doute qu'une poignée d'utopistes espérant pouvoir résister à un pouvoir totalitaire et oppresseur, se battant là où notre Ministère a échoué. J'espère simplement que vous ne ferez pas les mêmes erreurs que lui, et que vous ne laisserez pas votre population se débrouiller seule parce que vous n'aurez pas su prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, attendant la réaction de l'ancien Premier Ministre. Il semblait piqué au vif par le discours de Percy, et pourtant hésitait visiblement à les croire. Quelque part, Hermione le comprenait. Un monde dont il ne connaissait rien, qui l'effrayait sûrement, s'invitait dans sa vie bien rangée, et il ne savait à qui se fier, tout en sachant que des vies étaient en jeu. Il se leva brutalement, se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

« - Je vais l'appeler, déclara-t-il. Je ne suis plus Ministre, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Mais sachez que si je l'étais encore, je vous aurais déjà fait arrêter.

Les sorciers essuyèrent la remarque, patientant silencieusement alors que la sonnerie du téléphone retentissait. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient faire confiance au Moldu qui leur faisait face, s'il allait réellement appeler le Premier Ministre, ou s'il allait prévenir la police, et ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« - Passez-moi Mr le Ministre, l'entendirent-ils dire. John Major à l'appareil. Oui, j'attends.

Puis, après un court silence.

« - Oui, c'est moi. J'ai des informations à vous donner. Oui, sur les attentats de Londres. C'est un peu délicat, cela concerne … nos amis communs.

Il grimaça à l'appellation, ne l'appréciant visiblement pas.

« - Oui, c'est ça. Je passe vous chercher au 10 Downing Street. Dans une demi-heure, d'accord. Je vous attendrai devant l'entrée. C'est extrêmement important. Oui, montez seul. Les motards peuvent suivre, oui. Merci.

Et il raccrocha. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois jeunes gens, les toisant avec incertitude.

« - C'est bon, déclara-t-il finalement.

Ils durent encore patienter un long moment, le temps pour l'ancien Ministre de commander une limousine qui serait conduite par son chauffeur personnel, et ils purent enfin partir en direction du 10 Downing Street. Bill plaça rapidement quelques sorts de protection sur la voiture, sous le regard scrutateur de John Major. Il leur restait une heure et demi.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif, John Major posant de nombreuses questions à Hermione, sur la situation précise, la forme de la Résistance, les décisions du Ministère – autant de questions dont il n'appréciait pas les réponses, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son irritation. Quand le chauffeur les prévint qu'ils approchaient de Downing Street, les trois sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans la voiture, de manière à n'être pas visibles quand la portière s'ouvrirait.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps. Moins d'une minute après qu'ils se soient arrêtés, Tony Blair s'engouffrait dans la voiture qui redémarra aussitôt, pour tourner dans les rues de Londres, selon les ordres de Bill. Ils entendaient, derrière eux ainsi que sur les côtés de la limousine, les motards qui les escortaient.

« - Bien, commença Tony Blair. Qu'est-ce que vous aviez de si important à me dire ? Et qui sont ces gens ?

John Major tendit la main d'un geste agacé en direction d'Hermione, signifiant que c'était à elle d'expliquer la situation au Ministre. Et, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, la jeune fille se trouva contrainte d'expliquer à un Ministre Moldu que sa Reine avait été assassinée par un groupe de terroriste sorciers, qui avaient pris le pouvoir à la suite d'un coup d'Etat contre le Ministère de la Magie. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce ne fut pas chose facile. Tony Blair se tourna d'abord vers son prédécesseur, l'air incrédule, comme pour lui demander de confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voyant l'autre lui assurer qu'il avait eu la même version, sa colère éclata, et Hermione, Bill et Percy se firent copieusement engueuler pour l'incompétence de leur Ministère.

Il s'avérait que le Ministre avait reçu la visite de Scrimgeour, deux fois, au tout début de son mandat. Puis celui-ci ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle, et le garde du corps qu'il lui avait affecté avait disparu purement et simplement. Si John Major sembla attristé d'apprendre que celui-ci était dans le coma, gravement blessé en protégeant leur Reine, cela n'empêcha pas Tony Blair d'affirmer haut et fort que leur incompétence les mettait tous en danger, et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait à traiter avec des gamins. Hermione dut faire preuve de patience, répéter de nombreuses fois ses explications, accepter sans broncher les reproches qui pleuvaient sur elle.

« - Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Monsieur le Ministre, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Je sais que l'incompétence de notre Ministère est la cause de la situation actuelle, et que notre monde a mis le vôtre en danger. Nous sommes ici car nous sommes les derniers à nous battre pour empêcher le totalitarisme de s'implanter en Angleterre. Nous avons besoin de vous, et vous avez besoin de nous, nous reprocher les torts de nos politiques ne fera pas avancer la situation !

« - Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance !

Bill soupira avec lassitude.

« - Monsieur le Ministre, les Mangemorts ont pris d'assaut Buckingham, avec succès. Si nous étions des leurs, nous n'aurions pas pris toutes ses précautions pour avoir un entretien avec vous sans vous inquiéter, et vous ne seriez pas en vie à l'heure où nous parlons.

Les deux Moldus durent reconnaître que son raisonnement était infaillible, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de rester sur leurs gardes.

« - L'ordre de quitter Buckingham sera donné dans une demi-heure, reprit Hermione. Dès que la mort de la Reine vous sera confirmée, il faudra agir vite pour empêcher des émeutes.

« - Ils vont m'exfiltrer. Je quitterai le 10 Downing Street dans moins de deux heures.

« - Je l'avais deviné, confirma Hermione. Nous passerons par Mr Major à chaque fois que nous devrons vous rencontrer. Je vous demande simplement de garder le Prince Charles à l'abri, après avoir rassuré la population quant au fait qu'il soit en vie. Je sais que c'est contraire à toutes les règles, qu'il doit être intronisé au plus vite, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer un nouvel attentat.

Elle pouvait voir sur le visage du Ministre que cette solution ne lui plaisait pas, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« - Nous vous demandons également d'empêcher une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières. Trop de monde a été témoin de l'utilisation de la magie, et je ne parle pas des photographies et vidéos. Le lien sera trop rapidement fait entre sorciers et assassins …

« - Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? la coupa Tony Blair.

« - … et nous ne pourrons pas poursuivre notre lutte si nous sommes attaqués sur deux fronts, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Comprenez bien, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'accepter une chasse aux sorcières serait faire le jeu de Voldemort. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut que vous vous en preniez aux sorciers, sans aucune distinction, pour pouvoir dire que vous êtes dangereux et que vous devez être contrôlés. Ne lui faites pas le plaisir de tomber dans son piège.

« - Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile ?

La voix du Ministre était glaciale.

« - Les gens auront peur, c'est un fait. Comment leur en vouloir ? Vous apparaîtrez comme des monstres, et ils chercheront à se défendre.

« - Dans ce cas, contrôlez-les. Vous êtes le gouvernement, soyez fort, d'autant plus que le nôtre ne l'a pas été. Le monde ne comprendra pas, personne ne comprendra, vous ne serez jamais reconnu, mais vous aurez peut-être contribué à sauver l'Angleterre.

« - Et le reste du monde, oui ?

Ce fut Percy qui répondit.

« - Il y a des chances que la Communauté Magique Internationale isole le Royaume-Uni du reste du monde, de manière à éviter la propagation de la guerre. C'est peut-être même déjà fait.

« - Cette bataille se jouera entre anglais, si je comprends bien, ironisa John Major.

« - On peut dire ça comme ça. Elle se jouera surtout pour l'avenir de l'Angleterre.

Les discussions continuèrent encore quelques minutes dans la voiture, mais l'essentiel avait été dit, et chacun connaissait le rôle qu'il lui restait à jouer. Quand la limousine se gara à nouveau devant le 10 Downing Street, midi sonnait à Big Ben. Quelques minutes plus tard, la nouvelle tombait, secouant le Royaume-Uni dans son ensemble : les forces ennemies s'étaient retirées de Buckingham, où l'armée avait découvert le cadavre de la Reine, de son mari, et de nombreux gardes. Tony Blair ordonna aussitôt l'exfiltration du Prince Charles et de ses fils, repoussant son intronisation au nom de la menace terroriste.

Les trois sorciers, conscients de l'importance du rôle qu'ils avaient joué, respirèrent librement pour la première fois de la matinée. Ils remercièrent John Major pour son aide, et transplanèrent aussitôt pour Poudlard, sachant que la lutte n'avait même pas commencé. Et l'ancien Ministre se retrouva seul, devinant qu'il allait sûrement revoir ces trois personnes bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur des personnages ayant réellement existé, j'espère avoir respecté leur caractère. Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Hermione alors ? Et Percy fait son grand retour ! Dans le prochain chapitre, des nouvelles d'un personnage dont je n'ai pas parlé jusqu'ici ... Allez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	23. Le Diable

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, pile une semaine après l'autre ! Les deux suivants sont déjà écrits et j'ai l'impression de tenir le rythme, alors je posterai tous les mercredis, j'espère que ça vous va.**

 **Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et à tous les revieweurs.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Ne bouges pas, j'ai bientôt fini.

D'un geste précis, Ginny termina le bandage de l'élève qu'elle était en train de soigner, puis lui tendit machinalement une potion antidouleur, avant de passer au lit suivant. Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit, et était retournée à l'infirmerie dès la première heure, sachant que Mrs Pomfresh aurait besoin d'aide, et que travailler l'empêcherait de trop penser.

Elle n'avait pas vu Harry, la veille. Elle avait espéré, des heures durant, qu'il passe la voir, lui dire qu'il allait bien … Mais il n'était pas venu. Elle haussa les épaules, tirant un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire sur le rideau camouflant le lit suivant. S'il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était son problème. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui courir après.

« - Weasley !

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Blaise Zabini, les traits tirés, lui fit signe d'approcher.

« - Il n'est que 8 heures, tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, déclara-t-elle tout en passant une main sur son front. Tu as de la fièvre, je vais te donner une potion.

Elle se tourna pour attraper une petite fiole, qu'il avala sans rechigner.

« - Weasley, attends ! la rappela-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, se redressant sur un coude. Je pourrai partir quand ?

« - Euh, hésita-t-elle, demain je suppose.

« - Je veux sortir maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

« - Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai des choses à faire. Je peux sortir ?

Elle soupira, devinant qu'il tenterait de partir même si elle refusait qu'il sorte. L'infirmerie était déjà pleine et occupait trois élèves à plein temps en plus de l'infirmière, et elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec un élève qui ne voulait pas y rester.

« - Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de partir si c'est ce que tu veux, même si je pense que tu devrais rester te reposer. Mais si tu veux vraiment sortir, ça sera à mes conditions, d'accord ?

« - Dis toujours, marmonna-t-il.

« - Pas d'efforts importants, ton corps est trop faible pour ça. Et je veux te voir ce soir et demain matin pour prendre tes potions.

Il hocha la tête, et commença immédiatement à se lever. Par acquis de conscience, Ginny lança un rapide sort de diagnostic, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il était en état de sortir, avant de remplir le registre des patients. Puis elle lui tendit ses vêtements, et s'éloigna pour s'occuper de son patient suivant, non sans lui rappeler de bien se reposer. Le métis soupira, agacé de se faire ainsi materner, et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter l'infirmerie, sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita un instant sur la conduite à suivre. Il savait que Daphné et Pansy lui en voudraient s'il ne passait pas les voir, mais elles ne le laisseraient jamais repartir et il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et poussa la lourde porte, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air extérieur. Il fut surpris par la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, et remonta sa cape sur ses épaules pour se protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se hâta de traverser le parc pour rejoindre le portail de marbre installé par Aileen, pressentant que la jeune femme avait été durement éprouvée par le combat de la veille.

Alors qu'il longeait la barrière de ronces, il aperçut le professeur Chourave auprès de celle-ci. Il dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire pour aller la saluer, espérant qu'elle pourrait lui donner des nouvelles de celle qui partageait leur sang. Deux silhouettes se dirigeaient également vers le professeur, et il s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant Hermione Granger et un des frères Weasley. Intrigué, il les observa passer la barrière de ronce ouverte par Pomona, puis se prendre par la main et transplaner. Se promettant d'interroger la sorcière à ce sujet, il fit demi-tour et reprit sa marche, jusqu'à atteindre le lourd bloc de marbre veiné de sang.

« - Otthom, souffla-t-il en posant sa main dessus.

La pierre l'aspira alors qu'un étau enserrait ses poumons, avant de le recracher brusquement dans le parc du manoir d'Aileen. Déséquilibré par l'atterrissage brutal, il glissa, manquant de tomber, et reprit de justesse son équilibre. De lourds nuages cachaient le soleil, seulement agités par un léger vent qui sécha les gouttes de pluie ruisselant encore sur son visage. Séchant le reste de ses vêtements d'un léger coup de baguette, il se mit en marche, rejoignant l'imposante demeure qui se dressait face à lui.

Il fut étonné, en passant la porte, par la luminosité de l'entrée, qui lui semblait différente de ses souvenirs. Il observa avec attention les lieux, remarquant que l'escalier semblait fraîchement ciré et que des rideaux neufs ornaient les fenêtres. Se rappelant ses précédentes discussions avec Aileen, il devina que la demeure était de nouveau habitée quotidiennement. Essuyant ses chaussures crottées sur le paillasson de l'entrée, il monta les escaliers, se remémorant l'emplacement de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Sur le palier, il croisa une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un plateau d'argent dans les mains, qui le regarda avec curiosité.

« - Bonjour, la salua-t-il poliment. Aileen est là ?

Elle le dévisagea bizarrement, avant d'acquiescer.

« - Oui, Monsieur, Dame Ibolya est dans sa chambre, répondit-elle avec un fort accent slave.

Étonné par cette réponse, il poursuivit son chemin, le cœur battant un peu plus vite à l'idée d'avoir découvert le véritable nom de celle qui occupait une place si importante dans sa vie. Arrivé devant la porte, il se trouva face au majordome, Albert, qui le salua sèchement d'un signe de la tête.

« - Monsieur Zabini.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? l'interrogea-t-il immédiatement, inquiet malgré lui.

« - Vous m'avez l'air bien pâle, répondit le vieil homme. Suivez-moi à la cuisine, je vais vous donner quelque chose à manger.

Prenant son mal en patience, il suivit le majordome à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à se retrouver assis devant un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Son ventre grogna à cette vue, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'avant-veille, et que son corps fatigué par le combat était affamé. Avec un sourire de remerciement envers le vieil homme qui, assis face à lui, épluchait une pomme, il vida rapidement son bol, appréciant avec un délice enfantin la sensation du lait coulant dans sa gorge. Quand il eut fini, il repoussa le bol loin de lui, détaillant l'homme qui lui faisait face. De larges cernes s'étalaient sous les yeux d'Albert, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Semblant deviner ses pensées, celui-ci prit la parole.

« - Elle dort, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Elle est arrivée hier, épuisée, et s'est écroulée dans l'entrée. Depuis, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle a trop forcé, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise grimaça, des bribes de la journée de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. Il se revoyait, à demi inconscient, hurlant de douleur sous la baguette de son meilleur ami. Puis elle était arrivée, si frêle et à la fois si forte quand elle l'avait attiré contre elle, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte protectrice, presque maternelle, avant de l'emmener à l'abri.

« - La bataille a été difficile, éluda-t-il. Les Mangemorts ont envahi Londres, il y avait des blessés, de nombreux morts … De loin la pire bataille dont je me souvienne.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, le regardant toujours fixement.

« - J'ai entendu dire que la reine Moldue a été assassinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Blaise.

Il comprit, à la lueur qui traversa brièvement les yeux d'Albert, que cette information avait son importance.

« - Je comprends, déclara-t-il en penchant la tête.

« - Pas moi. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Le majordome le fixa un instant de ses yeux perçants, comme s'il cherchait en lui une raison de lui faire confiance.

« - Dame Ibolya a rencontré Son Altesse Royale la princesse Elizabeth lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. A son retour, elle m'avait exprimé la grande admiration qu'elle lui inspirait, et son désir de lui ressembler. Avec sa mort, ce sont les derniers pans de sa vie qui s'écroulent.

« - Ibolya, alors ? C'est son véritable nom ?

« - Le nom que ses parents lui ont donné à sa naissance, si c'est ce que vous entendez. Le 31 octobre 1928.

Blaise resta un instant silencieux, digérant l'information. Bien qu'il ait compris depuis longtemps que la femme qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement, et en qui il avait entièrement confiance, soit plus vieille qu'elle ne le paraissait, apprendre qu'elle avait soixante-dix ans tout en en paraissant vingt lui fit un choc.

« - Elle a votre âge, analysa-t-il. Vous la connaissiez avant qu'elle ne cesse de vieillir, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense même qu'elle est née-Moldue, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle continue à vivre comme telle. Par respect pour sa famille, parce que c'est le dernier lien qu'elle a avec eux. C'est exact ?

« - Presque, Monsieur Zabini, presque exact. J'ai cinq ans de plus qu'elle, et j'étais le fils du majordome de ses parents. Dame Ibolya est fille de comte, et a grandi dans un manoir semblable à celui-ci. Elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse qu'à cette époque, et … elle ne se pardonnera sans doute jamais le drame qui a suivi.

« - Quel drame ? le pressa Blaise, le cœur battant à l'idée d'enfin découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme s'était lancée dans cette quête destructrice, bien qu'il pressentait la réponse qu'allait lui donner le vieux majordome.

« - Le massacre, chuchota celui-ci. Tous, ils sont tous morts, tous. Monsieur le Comte baignait dans son sang quand je l'ai trouvé, et Dame Ibolya hurlait à en perdre la raison. Elle croyait que tout était de sa faute, qu'Il était venu pour elle. C'est faux, c'est faux.

« - Qui ? Qui était là, qui a fait ça ?

Les yeux du vieil homme roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et son visage prit une teinte blafarde. Une peur sourde étreignit Blaise, à l'idée de découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux tueur, qui avait brisé la vie d'Aileen et terrorisait encore, après plus de cinquante ans, le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

« - Le Diable …

Sa voix était basse, si basse que Blaise crut avoir mal compris, mais Albert reprit.

« - Le Diable, c'était le Diable. La mort brillait dans ses pupilles quand il se délectait du sang de ses victimes. Le Diable, c'était le Diable …

Le vieil homme sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, prisonnier de ces images qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Hésitant, Blaise posa une main sur la sienne, la pressant doucement, avant de quitter la table. Avec une vivacité insoupçonnée, le vieux majordome se leva alors et saisit son poignet, vigoureusement.

« - Vous devez la protéger, supplia-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir, jamais.

« - Personne ne le saura, promit-il gravement.

Il dégagea sa main de la poigne du vieil homme, et fit demi-tour, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, oppressé par ce secret qui le terrifiait. Albert n'avait pas su faire le lien, mais lui comprenait soudain l'obsession d'Aileen, sa quête de pouvoir, la passion destructrice qui l'envahissait quand elle parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle voulait le détruire, massacrer le Diable qui avait détruit les siens. Et lui se fit le serment de tout faire pour protéger son secret, se doutant confusément que l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce jour-là n'était pas une coïncidence. Il cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait protégé, au prix de la vie des siens. Et personne ne devait jamais le savoir, pour que ce sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Ce soir-là, quand il rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards, quand il vit les larmes sur les joues de Pansy et Daphné, leur soulagement quand elles se jetèrent dans ses bras, il comprit qu'il avait choisi une voie dangereuse, peut-être même plus dangereuse que celle choisie par Drago, une voie qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle, une voie qui risquait de coûter la vie à ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Pourtant, pas un instant il ne douta du bien-fondé de sa mission, sans imaginer qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le secret d'Aileen, et que la réalité était bien pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

* * *

« - Professeur ?

Après avoir toqué, Harry poussa la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, suivit par Ron. Jeanne Lambert, assise en tailleur sur son bureau, corrigeait le tas de copies posé sur ses genoux, marmonnant tout bas tout en raturant furieusement le parchemin qu'elle tenait. Elle se releva d'un bond en entendant les deux garçons entrer dans la pièce, plaquant sans aucune délicatesse le tas de copies sur son bureau.

« - Mauvaises copies ? s'amusa Harry.

Elle grimaça.

« - Vraiment, je désespère. Vous avez vu quoi, en dehors de la guerre des gobelins ?

« - Euh … Une guerre avec des trolls ? tenta Ron.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

« - C'est un peu délicat, commença Harry tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa cape.

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ron ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer sur une table, tandis qu'Harry commençait son récit.

« - Est-ce que vous connaissez Aileen ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Il avait longtemps hésité, avant de demander de l'aide à sa professeure. Aileen lui avait fait confiance, en lui dévoilant ce souvenir, et en parler revenait à la trahir. Mais il savait que ce secret le rongerait, et il se souvenait trop des nuits qu'il avait passé à la bibliothèque, à consulter d'anciens ouvrages, la photo à la main, et du regard inquiet d'Hermione, pour accepter de revivre ça. Et quelque part, il avait le sentiment, la présomption peut-être, qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il la comprenne, qu'il découvre son secret … Et il ne pouvait se défaire des doutes de McGonagall, de sa réprobation quand elle voyait la jeune femme … Non, demander de l'aide était la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire. Mais déjà, Jeanne Lambert répondait.

« - Je l'ai croisée quelques fois, dans les couloirs du château. J'ai cru comprendre que le professeur McGonagall ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre, vous savez.

« - Je m'en doutais, acquiesça-t-il. A vrai dire, personne ici ne la connait.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il y a un problème avec elle ?

« - Pas officiellement. Vous n'étiez pas là à ce moment, mais elle est arrivée pour la première fois durant la bataille de Poudlard, et nous a fait une démonstration de magie … exceptionnelle. Depuis, nul ne saurait dire ce qu'elle fait. On la croise parfois au château, mais il lui arrive de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours, sans que l'on sache comment elle franchit les barrières. Elle s'est donné comme mission de me protéger durant les combats, et même si sa présence est rassurante, sa puissance et sa désinvolture me font froid dans le dos.

« - Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

« - Attendez. Vous avez remarqué, même de l'extérieur, la tension existant avec le professeur McGonagall. Personnellement, je serais tenté de lui faire confiance mais Minerva semble savoir quelque chose sur elle, quelque chose qui l'empêche de lui faire confiance, et … Elle a tellement fait pour moi, pour nous tous, que je ne peux pas balayer son avis d'un revers de main.

« - Vous pensez qu'elle cache quelque chose, et que Minerva l'aurait découvert ? Mais en quoi je pourrais vous aider ?

Ron, à qui Harry avait raconté toute l'histoire durant le trajet, dressa l'oreille, sachant que le plus intéressant était à venir.

« - J'ai trouvé ceci dans un de ses livres, expliqua Harry, en lui tendant la photo qui ne le quittait jamais. Je ne sais pas si elle a fait en sorte que je la trouve, ou si c'était un accident, mais … regardez par vous-même.

Le jeune professeur prit la photo, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant la date, regarda plus attentivement l'image, puis la tendit à Harry.

« - Aileen ? En 1946 ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien elle ?

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Je me suis longtemps posé cette question. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Hier, elle m'a laissé voir ses souvenirs. Enfin, un souvenir en particulier. Le jour où Voldemort a assassiné ses parents.

« - Oh.

« - Il n'était pas encore Voldemort, à cette époque, précisa Harry, mais j'ai reconnu Tom Jedusor. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait montré de nombreux souvenirs où il apparaissait, et je suis sûr de moi. Et … ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose, sa haine, sa volonté de le détruire.

Jeanne Lambert hocha la tête, notant sur un parchemin ce que lui disait Harry.

« - C'est tout ce que vous avez ? L'assassinat de ses parents, et le fait qu'elle soit née … hum, à la fin des années 1920 je dirais ?

« - Il ne s'est pas contenté de tuer ses parents. Je l'ai vu traverser sa résidence, et y trouver de nombreux corps. Je crois qu'elle est d'ascendance noble … Le massacre d'une telle famille ne doit pas être passé inaperçu, non ?

« - Je n'ai pas le souvenir du massacre d'une famille noble en Angleterre, ces cinquante dernières années … Bien sûr, de nombreuses familles de Sang-Pur ont disparu, mais ça ne me dit rien … Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches plus poussées.

« - Et en Europe ?

Ron prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, et son intervention surprit ses deux interlocuteurs.

« - On est parti du principe qu'elle est anglaise, expliqua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Peut-être qu'elle a grandi en Europe continentale, et émigré au Royaume-Uni après le massacre de sa famille, dans les années 1950 ?

« - Je chercherai de ce côté-là, l'approuva-t-elle. Autre chose ?

« - Oui, déclara Harry avec une grimace d'excuse. Quelque chose m'a frappé dans son souvenir, quelque chose que Tom Jedusor a dit … Il l'a traité de Moldue.

« - Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être Née-Moldue ?

« - C'est possible, non ?

« - Oui, bien sûr. Mais le massacre d'une famille de la noblesse Moldue, quelque part en Europe, entre la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et le début de la Guerre Froide … Je pense que ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perdu.

« - Le début des années 1950 a été une période difficile pour les Moldus, en Europe. Je demanderai à Petra de vous faire un cours d'histoire, lors de votre prochain cours d'Etude des Moldus. C'est très intéressant de voir les liens avec notre histoire, vous verrez. Mais je m'égare. Vous n'avez pas d'autres détails à me donner ?

Harry secoua la tête.

« - Non, c'est tout. Merci beaucoup. J'ai fait des recherches, de mon côté, mais … Je n'arrive à rien, et ça me rend dingue. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'elle cache pour avancer, et je n'y arrive pas seul.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête, soulagé que son ami demande de l'aide. Hermione et lui s'étaient longtemps inquiétés, de voir leur ami obsédé par ses recherches, au point d'en devenir l'ombre de lui-même, et il pensait sincèrement que leur professeur réussirait à trouver quelque chose.

« - Merci de me faire confiance, sourit-elle. Je vous vois après-demain, je vous tiendrai au courant de mes avancées à ce moment-là.

« - Merci beaucoup. Juste … si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler aux autres professeurs …

« - Pas de souci, je garderai ça pour moi.

« - Merci. A bientôt, professeur.

« - Bonne journée les garçons. N'oubliez pas votre devoir pour la prochaine fois.

Ron leva les yeux aux ciels, souriant néanmoins. Cette prof était bien plus intéressante que Binns. D'ailleurs …

« - Qu'est-ce que fait Binns, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de classe ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, sous le regard surpris d'Harry qui peinait à suivre son ami.

« - Demande à Luna, je suis sûre qu'elle saura.

Ron éclata de rire, et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, profitant de ces quelques minutes d'insouciance.

* * *

 _Le 11 août 1998,_

 _Quelque part en sécurité._

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai appris il y a quelques heures à peine l'attaque qui a touché Londres hier. On m'a dit que l'Ordre avait été remarquable, et que vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies, Moldues et sorcières. Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? Certains disent que la Reine Moldue a été assassinée ! Pour ma part, je tremble de vous savoir en danger, et j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je sais que tu dois mener la Résistance, et guider les membres de l'Ordre sur le champ de bataille, mais je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. Après moi, tu es tout ce qu'il reste à Teddy, et il aura besoin de son parrain pour lui parler de ses parents. Ma fille t'admirait beaucoup, et je sais que Remus avait beaucoup de tendresse pour toi. Quand tout ceci sera fini, j'espère que nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble, et apprendre à nous connaître un peu mieux j'espère que Teddy pourra grandir dans le monde de paix pour lequel ses parents se sont battus._

 _Mon petit-fils est merveilleux, j'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez le rencontrer … En ce moment, il sourit tout le temps, et éclaire mes journées je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir ce petit ange auprès de moi ! Il ressemble énormément à Nymphadora au même âge. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux à volonté, et je dois dire qu'il ne s'en prive pas ! Mais la plupart du temps, ses cheveux sont bruns, comme les miens. La plupart des gens que j'ai rencontré croient qu'il est mon fils, et même si je ne démens pas, mon cœur se serre en pensant qu'il ne connaîtra jamais sa mère … Je sais que tu comprends ce que je ressens, sûrement mieux que quiconque, et je suis heureuse que tu sois son parrain._

 _Je ne peux pas te dire où Teddy et moi sommes actuellement, pour des raisons de sécurité que tu comprendras aisément. Quand tu m'as demandé de quitter ma maison, le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai espéré rejoindre une des nombreuses résidences des Blacks à travers le pays. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu franchir les protections magiques depuis que j'ai été reniée par mon père, je ne suis plus reconnue comme une Black. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme tu me l'as conseillé, je voyage essentiellement dans le monde Moldu, et je bouge régulièrement pour ne pas me faire reconnaître ou repérer. Je ne te cache pas que cette vie d'errance me pèse, mais la présence de Teddy m'aide à la supporter. C'est pour lui que je fais tout ça, et je ne regrette aucun des sacrifices que j'ai dû faire._

 _Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus, mais j'ai l'espoir de gagner bientôt l'Europe continentale. Quitter mon pays ne m'enchante pas, mais c'est la solution la plus sûre pour Teddy, et je sais que je reviendrai dès que la guerre sera finie. Je ne sais pas où je serai quand tu recevras cette lettre. Confie ta réponse au hibou que je t'ai envoyé, il saura me retrouver._

 _Je t'envoie tous mes espoirs de victoire, et mon amour à chacun d'entre vous. S'il-te-plait, donne-moi de vos nouvelles rapidement. Je sais que tu es très occupé, mais je ne serai pas rassurée tant que je n'aurais pas reçu ta lettre. Notre correspondance est l'une de mes rares distractions, et mon seul moyen de me tenir au courant de la situation._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Andromeda._

 _PS : N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la petite Ginny Weasley ? Adresse-lui tous mes vœux. Connaissant son caractère, je pense qu'elle voudra rejoindre le champ de bataille dès la prochaine bataille … Fais attention à elle, je t'en prie, Molly ne supportera pas de perdre un autre enfant. Vous êtes tous bien trop jeunes pour connaitre la guerre …_

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Qui avait deviné que j'allais donner des nouvelles d'Andromeda et Teddy ? J'attends votre avis !**

 **La semaine prochaine, des nouveaux personnages, et d'autres révélations ...**

 **A mercredi !**


	24. De l'autre côté

**Salut ! Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais je n'arrivais pas à charger mon fichier sur le site, j'ai l'impression qu'il bloque depuis quelques jours. Mais voilà le chapitre, tout beau tout propre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ;) Pour Ophélie : Merci de tes reviews ! contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que la suite le fera tout autant ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil commençait à emplir le manoir d'une douce lumière, le vieux majordome monta les marches menant à la chambre d'Aileen, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir désert. Tenant fermement le plateau contenant le déjeuner de la jeune femme, il toqua à la porte avant de la pousser, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la fenêtre pour tirer les lourds rideaux qui la camouflaient. Mais celle-ci était déjà ouverte, laissant un air frais pénétrer dans la pièce. Le vieil homme frissonna et, avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur, déposa son plateau sur la petite table près de la porte et ferma la fenêtre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'unique occupante de la pièce, le mécontentement se lisant sur son visage. Indifférente à ses états d'âme, Aileen ne cessa pas de fixer son miroir, inclinant légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle plaça l'aiguille qui maintenait son chignon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, enfilant avec grâce ses longs gants noirs. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Albert ne lui avait jamais vu d'autre tenue que ce noir hypnotique, qui rehaussait la blancheur de sa peau et l'inquiétante aura qui émanait d'elle par moments.

Il déposa le plateau devant elle, l'enjoignant à manger d'un signe de tête qui se voulait sec. Il resta silencieux, droit et guindé, tandis qu'elle déjeunait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en l'observant. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses yeux étaient cernés. Même si elle le camouflait avec brio, il pouvait voir que sa main tremblait quand elle tenait sa tasse de thé. Elle déposa tranquillement sa tasse sur le plateau, le repoussa loin d'elle, et se releva, défiant le vieux majordome de faire une remarque.

Elle était à peine debout qu'un vertige la prit, et elle dut s'agripper à la table pour ne pas tomber, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« - Ma Dame, vous devez vous reposer ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Albert.

« - Je vais bien, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il esquissa une grimace dubitative.

« - Vous avez trop forcé, votre corps a besoin de repos, insista-t-il.

« - Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, Albert ! Je n'ai plus le temps de me reposer !

« - Vous ne leur serez d'aucune aide si vous ne tenez pas debout.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

« - Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une minute de plus. Hier, nous avons échoué à les protéger, Albert. J'ai échoué à les protéger. Je suis trop faible, et il les a massacrés, comme il l'a fait il y a cinquante ans. Tu sais ce dont il est capable, je dois l'arrêter. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il resta silencieux, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la raisonner.

« - Aide-moi à me relever, trancha-t-elle.

« - Très bien. Mais je vous interdis d'approcher les livres.

Elle haussa les épaules, et lui tendit impatiemment son bras. Il la releva doucement, et passant un bras autour de sa taille, la soutint un moment, sachant qu'elle était incapable de se maintenir debout seule mais ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

« - Où allons-nous ? capitula-t-il.

« - Voir Sachs.

Le vieil homme émit un nouveau claquement de langue réprobateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et la guida jusqu'aux quartiers du Maître des Potions. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du vieil homme, redressant la tête avec orgueil, et pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Ma Dame ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Aileen balaya d'un revers de main les salutations hypocrites de l'homme.

« - Tu les as ?

« - Bien sûr. Des Potions de Lune, de la meilleure qualité. Vous n'en trouverez d'aussi parfaites nulle part ailleurs.

Son ton mielleux et ses manières serviles écœuraient le vieil homme qui, resté dans l'entrée, ne perdait rien de la scène. Avec une confiance absolue, Aileen attrapa une des petites fioles que lui tendait l'homme, et l'avala d'une traite. Le liquide sucré coula dans sa gorge, emplissant ses veines d'une douce chaleur. Elle se sentit instantanément mieux, la douleur envahissant auparavant ses muscles se retirant progressivement, au profit d'un léger engourdissement, tandis qu'elle sentait ses sens se décupler et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brutalement.

« - Pas plus de deux fioles par jour, répéta l'allemand en lui tendant le reste des potions, qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître dans une poche de sa cape.

« - Je te ferai parvenir le reste des ingrédients le plus rapidement possible.

Elle ressortit de la salle, offrant un sourire éblouissant au vieux majordome qui sentit son cœur se serrer. La jeune femme se détruisait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver.

« - Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais au château, je serai de retour dans la soirée.

Le vieil homme l'attrapa par la manche, l'empêchant de faire un pas, sans se laisser prendre par son air étonné.

« - Les fioles, ordonna-t-il.

Avec une grimace, la jeune femme sortit les fioles de sa poche, les tendant au vieil homme qui les fit aussitôt disparaitre dans son manteau.

« - Toutes les fioles.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Aileen sortit les trois fioles qu'elle gardait dissimulées.

« - Tu ne me fais pas confiance, remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules, fixant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« - Je sais dans quel état je vous ai récupérée la dernière fois que vous avez rencontré Sachs. Vous n'y survivrez pas une deuxième fois.

Un léger malaise flotta dans le couloir, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme. Des souvenirs violents, les crises qui la saisissaient, son corps qui réclamait avec force les potions, sa consommation effrénée … Et cette puissance qui l'envahissait, ce corps qui n'était plus si faible, les limites qu'elle repoussait sans cesse … Elle tourna les talons sans répondre au vieil homme, sa longue cape flottant comme une brume autour d'elle.

Seul dans le couloir, Albert voyait pourtant ce qu'elle essayait de cacher, ce pas qui n'était pas si assuré qu'il le prétendait. Elle pouvait le cacher au monde entier, mais lui savait ses failles, ses fragilités. Et cette drogue, que lui servait hypocritement l'allemand, ne l'aiderait pas à devenir plus puissante. Elle rongeait son corps à petit feu, l'empêchait de voir les dégâts causés par les trop puissantes magies avec lesquelles elle flirtait. Ce monde allait la détruire, et il ne savait pas comment la sauver.

* * *

Londres était sous tension. Deux jours plutôt, un groupe terroriste avait pris la ville d'assaut. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient sur ces combattants : certains accusaient l'IRA d'être derrière l'attaque, d'autres assuraient que les islamistes du GIA, qui avaient déjà frappé en Europe quelques années auparavant étaient responsables. Certains affirmaient même qu'un réseau mafieux sévissant sur le territoire avait revendiqué l'action. La vérité était que la plupart des gens n'avaient aucune idée des événements qui avaient frappé la ville.

Ils savaient seulement ce que les journaux disaient, et frémissaient au rythme des rumeurs qui balayaient la ville. On parlait d'un massacre. Près de trois cent personnes seraient mortes ! On ne voulait pas y croire, on refusait d'imaginer un carnage d'une telle ampleur. On disait que les gardes royaux avaient été massacrés, que les policiers n'avaient rien pu faire. Que même l'armée avait été impuissante. Que les combats avaient duré toute l'après-midi, et que le sang des blessés avait rougi les rues la nuit durant.

Mais on ne savait rien, et les imaginations se bousculaient, produisant des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres. Un coup d'Etat avait eu lieu, et l'armée était derrière tout ça. La Reine était retenue à Buckingham, prise en otage, et le Premier Ministre allait se faire couronner Roi. Et puis, la veille, la terrible nouvelle était tombée. La Reine était morte, assassinée. Et la vie s'était arrêtée, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Parce que c'était impossible. Un attentat, à Londres, c'était improbable. Inimaginable, même. Mais l'assassinat de la Reine ? C'était un crime, un sacrilège. A travers elle, tout le Royaume-Uni était touché.

Et tandis que Londres pansait ses plaies, pleurait ses morts, et étouffait de la mort de celle qui représentait tout pour elle, les autorités s'étaient activées. L'Etat de siège avait été ordonné. L'armée avait été mobilisée, et ordre lui avait été donné de se déployer dans la ville. On ne faisait plus un pas sans rencontrer des forces de l'ordre. La peur rampait, paralysant les esprits. Et les murmures progressaient, un peu plus. De terribles murmures. On chuchotait que ceux qui avaient fait ça n'étaient pas humains. Qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes, et qu'ils provoquaient des blessures effroyables. Que certains morts n'avaient aucune plaie, rien qui permette d'expliquer leur trépas, si ce n'est une expression d'intense douleur gravée sur leurs traits. Que des corps étaient carbonisés. Que les ennemis étaient invincibles, et que les balles des policiers ricochaient sur eux.

Et, encore plus bas, on disait que celui qui avait mené l'attaque ressemblait à un serpent. Que sa simple vue provoquait l'horreur, et que ses yeux rougeoyants tuaient d'un regard. Et on murmurait bien d'autres choses, sur ceux qui se seraient battus contre ces silhouettes vêtues de noir, sur ces murs qui volaient. Et la rumeur grandissait, toujours à couvert. Car ce n'était qu'une rumeur, bien sûr. On était entre gens sensés, personne ne pouvait croire à de telles balivernes. Même s'il fallait avouer que les faits étaient troublants …

Comme sourd à ces rumeurs, refusant de les entendre, un homme traversait les rues de la ville, le regard sombre. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, et il ne désirait qu'une chose, pestant contre ceux qui le ralentissaient dans sa quête : un bon verre de whisky, pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours. Il était assez grand, avec un visage plutôt commun que des yeux clairs n'éclairaient pourtant pas. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plus d'une semaine, et une barbe brune mangeait à demi ses joues ses vêtements étaient on ne peut plus banal, un jean déchiré et tâché, et un sweat sombre qui portait les stigmates de son travail manuel. Du haut de sa trentaine d'année, Lloyd Samuelson n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et passait tout à fait inaperçu dans la foule qui parcourait les rues de Londres.

Il continua sa lente progression dans les rues de la ville, indifférent à l'agitation qui la parcourait. Après de longues minutes, durant lesquelles il dut se frayer un chemin à force de coups d'épaules, l'enseigne du _Diable dansant_ apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Il poussa la porte avec un soulagement non dissimulé, la refermant rapidement derrière lui. L'atmosphère enfumée du bar le rasséréna immédiatement, et il rejoignit sa table habituelle, au fond de la salle.

« - Lloyd ! Le voilà enfin !

Un sourire, le premier de la journée, étira ses lèvres quand il reconnut ses amis. Sam était garagiste, comme lui, et ils travaillaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Il se leva à sa vue, lui frappant amicalement dans le dos. A sa droite, les yeux pétillants de malice, se tenait Dan. C'était un charmeur, aux cheveux châtains toujours décoiffés, qui travaillait comme barman dans une boite de nuit de Camden. Robert, le militaire de la bande, était absent, probablement réquisitionné, comme l'ensemble des forces de l'ordre. Enfin, à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre, se tenait John. Les cheveux blonds cendré, les yeux noirs, la peau claire, un visage juvénile, il était d'une beauté frappante. Il était entré dans leur vie deux ans auparavant, au détour d'une soirée, et ne les avait plus quittés depuis, bien qu'il soit plus jeune qu'eux. Taciturne, il parlait peu, comme inconscient des regards qui quêtaient régulièrement son avis, ou un signe de sa part. Comme à son habitude, il ne se leva pas pour saluer Lloyd, se contentant de lui adresser un simple signe de tête.

« - Tu étais où ? s'enquit Sam. Tu n'es pas venu bosser depuis deux jours, le patron a gueulé.

Lloyd haussa les épaules, buvant une gorgée du whisky que le barman venait de lui porter, sans même lui avoir demandé ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je cherchais mon frère.

Dan baissa la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Le petit frère de Lloyd travaillait comme vendeur de souvenirs, non loin du château de Buckingham. Dans le quartier touché par les attentats.

« - Il va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai appris pour l'attaque en sortant du boulot, avant-hier. Alors je suis allé chez lui, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas bossé ce jour. Mais il n'était pas là, sa femme n'avait pas de nouvelle. Je suis allé dans le quartier où il travaillait, j'ai cherché dans les rues, j'ai demandé à tous les gens que j'ai croisé. Personne n'a rien su me dire. Je suis allé dans tous les hôpitaux qui ont reçu des blessés, sans succès. Et là … je n'ai pas le courage d'aller à la morgue.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa tirade, alors qu'il luttait visiblement contre des larmes traîtresses. Les autres gardèrent le silence, ne sachant que dire. Les paroles de réconfort qu'ils auraient pu prononcer leur semblaient dérisoires, et ils n'osaient pas lui dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

« - J'irais demain, conclut-il en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Le silence régna quelques secondes. Ce fut finalement Sam qui osa le briser, d'une voix mal assurée.

« - J'ai eu Robert hier. Il va bien, il n'était pas sur Londres au moment des attentats. Il a été mobilisé hier, je ne sais pas quand il aura le temps de nous voir.

« - Sûrement pas avant longtemps, répondit Dan d'un air morne. Trois cent morts, la Reine assassinée ? L'armée doit être sur le pied de guerre, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

John ricana, sans pour autant ajouter quelque chose.

« - Lloyd … Tu as vu quoi là-bas ? Il se dit tellement de choses …

L'homme fixa longuement Sam, avant de répondre d'un air détaché.

« - L'horreur.

Il ne développa pas sa réponse, fixant obstinément son verre vide.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il haussa les épaules avec agacement.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux vouloir dire ? Trois cents morts, Sam, trois cents ! Tu imagines ce que ça représente ? Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au château, tout était bouclé tu imagines. Mais … On apercevait les cadavres depuis le bout de la rue. Plus de cent cinquante personnes sur la place de Buckingham, toutes mortes pour protéger la Reine. Pour quel résultat !

« - Les journaux parlent peu des attaquants, commenta Dan. Les rumeurs courent, mais personne n'est capable de donner leur nombre. Ou les armes utilisées.

Lloyd marmonna quelque chose, dans sa barbe, tête toujours baissée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

« - Vous ne me croiriez pas, trancha-t-il après quelques secondes de tergiversions.

« - Dis toujours. Tu ne peux pas faire pire que ceux qui racontent qu'un homme à tête de serpent a massacré tous ces gens, opposa Dan.

« - Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort …

« - Quoi ? Lloyd, tu n'es pas sérieux !

« - Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux. Vous n'êtes pas allé là-bas. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vu, quand je suis arrivé, avant qu'ils ne bouclent le quartier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu alors ?

« - Je n'y connais rien en armes, tout ça, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'ai vu aucun impact de balles, nulle part. J'ai aperçu pas mal de blessés, dans les hôpitaux, et j'ai écouté des médecins et infirmiers parler. Aucun blessé n'a été touché par une balle. Aucun ! Ils avaient des entailles affreuses, des plaies béantes, mais … Mais putain, ils ne peuvent pas avoir été attaqués au couteau ! Qui irait commettre un massacre au couteau ?! Ce n'est même pas possible de tuer et blesser autant de gens avec un couteau ! Ils auraient dû être des milliers dans ce cas, c'est impossible !

« - Et des bombes ? demanda Sam, troublé par la description de son ami.

« - Probablement, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai vu des façades soufflées, et des blessures qui ne pouvaient être faites que par une explosion. Mais ce n'est pas tout …

Il commanda d'un signe de la main un nouveau verre de whisky, avant de reprendre son récit.

« - J'ai vu des corps carbonisés. Des gens brûlés vifs. Et d'autres, simplement morts. Pas de blessure, rien. Juste les traits figés dans une grimace affreuse, comme s'ils avaient rencontré la mort.

Dan ne cachait pas son incrédulité, et Lloyd laissa échapper un rire éraillé.

« - Crois-moi, Dan, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais que c'est impossible, que c'est complètement dingue, mais c'est ce que j'ai vu. Et il y avait d'autres choses étranges … Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention au début, je voulais simplement accéder à la boutique de mon frère. Mais parmi les corps … Putain, il y avait des morts masqués, un masque argenté qui leur recouvrait tout le visage, vêtus de longues capes noires … De vraies tenues de combat ! Quand je suis repassé, les corps avaient disparu. Mais les secours n'étaient pas encore arrivés ! Un corps ne peut pas disparaître ! Ou sinon …

« - Sinon, on les a enlevés, compléta John d'une voix grave.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de la soirée, et les trois autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Dan.

Il haussa les épaules, peu désireux de parler.

« - Un cadavre ne s'enfuit pas. Les secours n'étaient pas arrivés, et de toute manière ils se seraient d'abord occupés des blessés. Lloyd a dû croiser des terroristes. Ou leurs complices, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Sam lui jeta un regard effaré, mais Lloyd hocha la tête.

« - C'est ce que je me suis dit, après coup. Quel intérêt à faire disparaître ces corps, si ce n'étaient ceux des terroristes ? Masqués, en tenue de combat, ce n'était sûrement pas des Londoniens. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai vu personne. Enfin, personne d'étrange je veux dire. Il y avait des blessés, des survivants hébétés, des gens comme moi, à la recherche de proches, mais … Je n'ai vu personne de spécial. Pas de civière, rien. Pas de mouvement auprès des corps. Ils ont purement et simplement disparus.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, Lloyd. Un corps ne disparaît pas.

« - Je sais ! Mais comment tu expliques ça alors ? On n'enlève pas un corps en si peu de temps ! Et si on est venu les récupérer, pourquoi on ne m'a pas tué, alors que j'étais juste à côté ? Ils n'en étaient pas à un mort près !

« - Je ne sais pas.

« - Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que rien de ce que j'ai vu n'était normal. Ce n'était pas humain. Pas humain, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« - C'est quoi ton explication alors ? Ces corps n'ont pas disparu par magie !

Lloyd tressaillit au dernier mot, et Dan leva les yeux au ciel d'un air scandalisé. Sam, qui écoutait silencieusement ses deux amis débattre, devina qu'il y avait déjà songé. Comment ne pas l'avoir fait ! La rue fourmillait de ce mot, comme si la magie pouvait expliquer toutes ces morts.

« - Lloyd, tu n'es pas sérieux ! La magie n'existe pas ! Tous ces gens ne sont pas morts par magie !

« - Et pourquoi pas ? le défia Lloyd, mais on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne le croyait pas lui-même. Tu as une autre explication ?

« - Non. Mais cesses d'être aussi superstitieux, il y en a sûrement une. Une explication parfaitement rationnelle.

« - C'est toi qui n'es pas rationnel, Dan. Nulle part dans le monde un attentat n'a fait autant de morts. Enfin, ils ont tué la Reine ! Ils ont su pénétrer dans Buckingham, malgré les gardes et la police !

« - Il a raison.

La voix grave de John retentit pour la seconde fois, et les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui, le fixant avec surprise et incompréhension.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, John.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai déjà vu des choses pires. Des choses que vous ne pourriez pas imaginer.

Sam étouffa un rire.

« - John, tu as quoi, vingt-trois ans ? Vingt-quatre ? Ne nous fais pas croire que tu as vu plus de choses que nous !

« - Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mon âge ! s'agaça-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, John ?

Lloyd le fixait d'un regard perçant, espérant et redoutant à la fois qu'il lui confirme ce qu'il avait vu.

« - Je sais ce qui a tué ces gens. Et ce n'est pas une arme humaine, non. C'est de la sorcellerie.

Son regard noir acheva de convaincre ses amis qu'il était sérieux. Ou du moins, il croyait à ce qu'il disait.

« - Vous avez tort de ne pas écouter la rue. Elle se trompe rarement.

« - John … Ils disent qu'un homme à tête de serpent a tué tous ces gens ! C'est impossible !

« - Je sais. Réfléchis pourtant. Quelles sont les autres possibilités ?

« - Je …

« - Tu ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Le gouvernement ne sait pas. Aucune technologie existante, aucune technologie connue ne peut expliquer ce qui vient de se passer. Personne n'a revendiqué l'attentat, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tous les groupes terroristes s'empressent de le faire pour montrer leur puissance. Et ils ont tué la Reine ! Personne n'aurait osé le faire. Tout le monde sait que cet assassinat ne restera pas impuni, que le gouvernement, l'armée, toutes les démocraties du monde n'auront de répit que lorsque les coupables seront détruits. Tuer la Reine signifie qu'ils ne craignent pas notre gouvernement. Ni notre armée, ni la puissance de toutes les démocraties du monde. Ça signifie qu'ils se savent plus puissants, qu'ils ne craignent rien de notre part.

« - Mais …

« - Quand toutes les possibilités ont été éliminées, ne reste que la vérité, aussi improbable soit elle.

« - C'est complètement dingue.

« - Je sais. Mais j'en suis convaincu. J'ai croisé un sorcier, une fois. Il a tenté de me tuer. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi …

« - Sa baguette ? sourit Sam. Comme dans les contes pour enfant, avec une petite étoile jaune au bout ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Non. C'était un simple bout de bois, d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il l'a pointé sur moi, et … Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer. La douleur m'a transpercé. J'avais l'impression que mes muscles étaient en feu, que mes organes se liquéfiaient. J'ai hurlé, je m'entendais hurler, mais je n'avais même pas conscience de le faire. Je me souviens seulement de la douleur. Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier.

« - C'est pour ça que tu ne parles jamais de ton passé.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. John fixa Lloyd, qui le regardait d'un air posé. Il haussa finalement les épaules, comme avec indifférence.

« - Ce n'est pas une période de ma vie dont j'aime me souvenir.

Le silence revint sur la table, épais, presque opaque.

« - Pour en revenir aux attentats … tenta Dan.

« - Ce sont des sorciers qui ont fait le coup, trancha John. J'en suis certain. Ils sont restés cachés pendant des années, et aujourd'hui ils viennent pour nous asservir. La mort de la Reine n'est qu'un début. La suite sera pire.

« - Arrête un peu ton scénario catastrophe ! s'écria Sam, alarmé.

« - La vérité fait peur, lâcha-t-il tranquillement, avant de finir son verre. Mais je vais vous dire une chose : ces gens-là sont des monstres. Ils ne sont pas humains, et nous feront toujours du mal.

Il se releva, contournant la table pour quitter le bar.

« - Si tu as raison … On ne peut rien faire, déclara Lloyd avant qu'il ne parte.

« - Si. Les exterminer.

Les derniers mots du jeune homme flottèrent dans l'air quelques secondes, résonnant dans le bar presque désert. Les rares clients le suivirent du regard alors qu'il sortait, et les trois amis devinèrent qu'ils avaient entendu une partie de leur conversation. Ils se fixèrent alors, se comprenant d'un regard. Ils ne savaient pas s'il avait raison et, quelque part, espéraient qu'il se trompe. Mais depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, jamais John ne s'était trompé. Et, malgré eux, ses mots se frayèrent un chemin dans leur esprit. S'il avait raison, le Royaume-Uni entrerait en guerre. Et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous d'Aileen ? Surprise par ces nouveaux personnages ? Qu'est-ce que cette scène vous inspire ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **Je ne serai pas là mercredi prochain, donc le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi. A bientôt !**


	25. Petite sœur

**Bonjour !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est prêt, le voilà ! Je suis en train d'écrire la suite, normalement il n'y aura pas de problème pour poster la semaine prochaine. C'est étrange, d'un côté j'ai l'impression que la fin est proche, mais de l'autre le dénouement me semble tellement loin ! Enfin, j'avance à mon rythme, mais je suis incapable de dire combien il me reste de chapitres à écrire.  
**

 **Sinon, merci, merci à mes revieweurs et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction. J'ai eu de nouveaux lecteurs ces dernières semaines, je pense que j'ai bien fait de changer mon résumé ^^**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

« - Mère !

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre, son beau visage se fendant d'un sourire en apercevant le petit garçon qui courait vers elle. Elle déposa son ouvrage sur le sofa, et se releva doucement, lissant sa robe du plat de sa main. L'accueillant dans ses bras, elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds. De la voix aiguë des jeunes enfants, il entreprit de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait vu au Chemin de Traverse, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Son père l'avait autorisé à l'accompagner pour la première fois et, du haut de ses six ans, il rayonnait de fierté.

« - Narcissa.

Son fils toujours dans ses bras, la jeune femme rejoignit son mari, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Le visage de Lucius était toujours de glace, mais elle savait lire la lueur d'amour dans son regard quand il posait les yeux sur sa femme et son fils.

Un claquement sec rompit l'enchantement, et Narcissa se réveilla brusquement, allongée sur le sol humide de sa cellule. Les images de son rêve flottaient encore devant ses yeux, rendant son retour à la réalité encore plus difficile. Les images de sa vie d'avant, avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que les claquements de talons retentissaient sur les dalles des cachots du Manoir Jedusor, elle se redressa difficilement, reconnaissant le pas caractéristique de sa sœur. Elle se traina contre un des murs de sa cellule, frissonnant en sentant la pierre poisseuse s'écraser dans son dos. Les pas se faisaient plus proches, et l'espoir que sa sœur ne vienne pas pour elle s'amenuisait comme le son se rapprochait. Sa sœur venait toujours pour elle.

La porte de sa cellule grinça, et la silhouette de Bellatrix se dessina dans l'encadrement. Narcissa plissa les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière venant du couloir. Les cachots étaient tellement sombres et froids qu'elle peinait à se souvenir de la chaleur du soleil, et de la sensation de l'air libre sur sa peau. Malgré elle, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, craignant la folie de sa sœur. Étrangement, celle-ci ne se mit pas à hurler comme elle le faisait habituellement. Peut-être s'était-elle lassée de lui reprocher sa traîtrise ? Elle leva prudemment un œil, observant sa sœur alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la cellule, accrochant son flambeau à celle-ci. Puis elle s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à son niveau.

Acculée contre le mur, Narcissa ne pouvait bouger, malgré son envie de fuir. Était-elle seulement capable de marcher ? Elle scruta le visage de sa sœur, lisant les séquelles de son séjour à Azkaban dans les rides naissant au coin de ses yeux, reconnaissant Andromeda dans les mèches folles qui encadraient son visage. Venait-elle lui annoncer la mort de sa sœur ? Mais Bellatrix ne disait toujours rien, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Narcissa ne parvenait pas à définir. Elle sursauta brusquement quand son aînée attrapa son menton entre ses longs doigts, lui relevant la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage soit entièrement éclairé.

« - Pauvre Narcissa, chantonna-t-elle doucement. Ma pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petite sœur.

Narcissa n'esquissa pas un mouvement, laissant sa sœur lisser ses mèches blondes pour les caler derrière son oreille. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, et elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser la panique la submerger. Elle savait de quoi sa sœur était capable, et si elle pouvait encaisser ses colères, l'incertitude de ce regard qui ne brillait pas de haine la terrorisait.

« - Ma petite sœur, ma toute petite sœur. Ma si décevante petite sœur.

La voix de Bellatrix, rauque, avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant alors qu'elle chantonnait, tout en jouant avec les cheveux sales de sa sœur.

« - Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te dresses ainsi devant le Maître ? Andromeda ne suffisait-elle pas ? Ne pouvais-tu pas tenir ton rang ? Le Maître est notre avenir, Narcissa, comment as-tu pu en douter ?

« - Ce n'est pas ce que Père aurait voulu, articula difficilement la plus jeune.

La gifle partit, cinglante, et la tête de Narcissa rebondit violemment contre le mur de pierre.

« - Ne parles pas de Père, siffla Bellatrix, les yeux brillant de colère.

Mais elle ne s'énerva pas, contrairement à ce que craignait la prisonnière. Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa joue, et se remit à jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux, indifférente à la marque qui s'étalait sur le visage de sa sœur.

« - Tu me déçois, petite sœur. Mais ta ridicule et vaine révolte aura au moins permis à ton fils de révéler son potentiel.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent à l'évocation de son enfant, celui pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié.

« - Mon petit neveu, mon cher petit Drago. Si tu savais comme je suis fière de lui, petite sœur.

« - Drago … souffla la prisonnière.

« - Oui, ton fils. Il est devenu un vrai Mangemort, petite sœur. Un grand et beau Mangemort. Je suis si fière de lui, et le Maître l'est aussi. Au moins n'auras-tu pas tout raté, conclut-elle en se relevant.

La grande Mangemort fit demi-tour, reprenant son flambeau.

« - Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, petite sœur. Je veux que tu sois là quand le Maître récompensera ton fils. Je veux que tu assistes à mon triomphe.

La porte claqua derrière elle, laissant Narcissa tétanisée, incapable de bouger. Trop faible pour pleurer, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur se briser en milliers d'éclats, broyée par une terreur indicible. Se pouvait-il que sa sœur dise vrai ? Avait-elle échoué à protéger son fils de la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle avait eu tort de croire, l'espace d'une seconde, que sa sœur ait pu la prendre en pitié. Non, Bellatrix l'avait déjà brisée, et elle le savait. Alors elle s'attaquait à la seule chose qui lui restait : son fils, son seul enfant. Et, dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, Narcissa se recroquevilla, secouée par de silencieux sanglots.

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'Hermione, Bill et Percy avaient rencontré le Premier Ministre Moldu. Deux semaines, durant lesquelles l'Ordre avait eu fort à faire. Enterrer ses morts, soigner ses blessés, reprendre les entraînements, réapprovisionner l'infirmerie et les combattants en potions, enchanter à nouveau les tenues de combat, créer des Portoloins de secours … Et avec tout ça, ils avaient dû constamment collaborer avec le gouvernement Moldu. Hermione rencontrait quotidiennement John Major qui, bien qu'il apprécie peu ce rôle, faisait le relais entre elle et Tony Blair.

Néanmoins, ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que la transmission était trop lente par ce biais. Deux jours plus tard, des agents de liaison avaient été nommés à différents postes, dans le gouvernement Moldu. L'opération avait été compliquée, car elle nécessitait que des personnes autres que le Premier Ministre soient mises au courant de l'existence du monde magique. Triées sur le volet, une demi-douzaine de personnes avaient été choisies pour assurer la coordination des opérations entre l'Ordre et le gouvernement anglais. Pour décharger Hermione, qui continuerait à être la seule interlocutrice du Premier Ministre, Hestia Jones, Bill et Percy Weasley avaient été choisis pour assurer la liaison. Hestia Jones était la mieux placée pour traiter avec l'armée, étant l'un des membres les plus anciens et les plus aguerris de l'Ordre, et Bill et Percy avaient tous deux une grande expérience des négociations, l'un ayant travaillé à Gringotts et l'autre pour le Ministre de la Magie.

Ils étaient maintenant quatre à assurer la liaison avec le gouvernement Moldu, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être débordés. La prédiction du professeur McGonagall s'était avérée exacte : les autorités magiques internationales avaient entrepris d'isoler le Royaume-Uni du reste du monde, et les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir, pour les sorciers comme pour les Moldus. Les communications étaient peu à peu coupées, et les spécialistes Moldus ne savaient pas quel en était la cause, ni comment les rétablir. Petra Veneto et Filius Flitwick s'étaient penchés sur le sujet, et leurs recherches tendaient à la même conclusion : une barrière magique s'étendait peu à peu autour de la Grande Bretagne, perturbant les réseaux de communication.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient partagés à ce sujet, et les débats étaient houleux. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils savaient que plus rien ne pouvait faire changer les autorités magiques internationales d'avis, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en parler.

« - C'est inadmissible, répéta Ron pour la énième fois. Avec leur aide, Voldemort ne tiendrait pas un mois ! On a besoin d'eux, ils nous condamnent à mort en nous abandonnant !

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant que penser. Il avait tendance à être d'accord avec Ron, tout comme Hermione et Bill, qui soutenaient que cette barrière rendait leurs relations avec le gouvernement Moldu plus difficiles, et ne les aidait pas à leur faire accepter l'existence de la magie mais il comprenait également que les professeurs étrangers accueillent bien cette décision, soulagés que leur pays soit maintenu à l'écart de cette guerre. Et il devait avouer que Neville, qui avait déclaré qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'une extension de la guerre au reste du monde leur profite plus qu'à Voldemort, de nombreux sorciers soutenant ses idées, notamment en Europe de l'Est, était assez convainquant. Le Royaume-Uni était déjà à feu et à sang voulaient-ils vraiment laisser l'incendie se propager ? McGonagall l'expliquait avec résignation, mais la décision des autorités magiques européennes était prévisible : la montée en puissance de Grindelwald avait débouché sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'une Troisième Guerre Mondiale déclenchée par les actions de Voldemort.

En fait, Harry, n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'Andromeda et le petit Teddy aient le temps de passer en Europe continentale avant que les ports ne soient bloqués. Selon Charlie, ce serait la prochaine étape après la fermeture des réseaux de communication, tous les bateaux et avions en provenance du Royaume-Uni seraient filtrés, jusqu'à l'arrêt total du trafic. Depuis sa dernière lettre, une semaine plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et s'inquiétait à l'idée des dangers qu'elle encourrait. Le monde Moldu était de moins en moins sûr pour elle : les rumeurs, qui avaient commencé à circuler après l'attaque sur Londres, se faisaient plus vives, et le mot « magie » avait enfin été prononcé. Le lien avec les précédentes attaques, dont celle de Leicester, un mois plus tôt, avait rapidement été fait la coupure des communications entretenait la paranoïa, et la confiance des Moldus envers leur gouvernement était en chute libre. Plus que jamais, une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières était à craindre.

« - Tu penses qu'Andromeda a réussi à quitter l'Angleterre ? demanda-t-il brusquement, coupant Ron qui vitupérait toujours contre l'égoïsme du reste du monde.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard accusateur, comprenant que son ami n'avait rien écouté à sa diatribe, mais se radoucit rapidement en voyant son air inquiet.

« - J'en suis sûr, répondit-il avec optimisme. N'oublies pas qu'elle a été à Serpentard, elle est pleine de ressources. Elle a peut-être simplement du mal à trouver un hibou capable de traverser la Manche.

Le sourire de Ron se voulait rassurant, et Harry le remercia d'un regard, sachant à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Son ami avait toujours été là pour lui, et alors qu'il s'imposait comme le successeur de Kingsley, qui n'était toujours pas sorti du coma, il avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutien. Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Ron changea de sujet, demandant des nouvelles du grand Auror.

« - Il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma ?

Harry secoua la tête.

« - Non. Son corps se remet des sortilèges, il n'y a pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. Mais il a une commotion cérébrale, et Mrs Pomfresh ne peut rien faire à ce niveau. L'idéal serait de le transférer à Ste Mangouste, mais on ne va pas relancer le débat …

L'hôpital sorcier était tombé aux mains des Mangemorts en même temps que le Ministère, et était un lieu trop dangereux pour que les membres de l'Ordre puissent y accéder. En fait, il était la principale cause de débat le Chemin de Traverse était toujours en leur possession, plus de deux mois après sa conquête par l'Ordre. Les protections étaient quotidiennement renouvelées, et des patrouilles continuelles vérifiaient l'identité de chaque nouvel arrivant une unique zone de transplanage avait été ouverte, ce qui permettait de filtrer les sorciers se rendant sur le Chemin. Mais si la présence de l'Ordre et sa communication régulière sur les derniers événements rassurait les sorciers et empêchait une vague de panique qui aurait profité à Voldemort, tous savaient que cela ne durerait pas.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas encore tenté de le reprendre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu durant ces deux semaines, et tous savaient que chaque jour qui passait les rapprochait du prochain massacre ils ne savaient pas quelle en serait la cible, ni son ampleur mais l'attaque sur Londres leur laissait présager le pire. Et, depuis la mort de leur informateur, Mondingus, l'Ordre n'avait plus d'espions dignes de confiance ils ne savaient pas quels étaient les plans des Mangemorts, et vivaient dans l'incertitude permanente. C'était pour cette raison que Neville plaidait en faveur d'une nouvelle attaque, à l'initiative de l'Ordre cette fois : il voulait prendre les Mangemorts par surprise en reprenant l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

« - Tu sais, je pense que Neville a raison, déclara Ron. Avec l'effet de surprise, l'opération peut vraiment réussir.

« - Mais Ste Mangouste est un hôpital, Ron. Il y aura des médecins et des blessés partout, et ils seront forcément touchés pendant l'attaque …

Le rouquin grimaça.

« - Je sais bien, Harry. Mais reconnait que le moral est au plus bas, ici, à Poudlard, et dans toute l'Angleterre. Tu-sais-qui a pris l'avantage depuis la bataille de Londres, on ne doit pas le laisser le consolider. Même si le risque est grand, c'est sûrement la meilleure solution.

En fait, cette discussion était le reflet de la situation au sein de l'Ordre : Neville obtenait peu à peu gain de cause, et les voix en faveur d'une attaque rapide devenaient majoritaires.

« - Et puis, n'oublie pas que les parents de Neville sont toujours à Ste Mangouste, je comprends qu'il n'ait pas envie qu'ils restent plus longtemps aux mains des Mangemorts.

« - Oh … lâcha Harry.

Il n'avait pas pensé aux parents de Neville. En fait, depuis son retour à Poudlard, il avait surtout constaté l'influence grandissante de Neville. Le petit garçon mal assuré était désormais loin le jeune homme parlait fort, et tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Si Harry avait la légitimité du Survivant, Neville était celui qui avait mené la Résistance à Poudlard les élèves savaient de quoi il était capable, et il jouissait d'un respect et d'une confiance incroyable. Harry avait observé le même phénomène avec Luna et Ginny la jeune Serdaigle était régulièrement arrêtée par de jeunes élèves, qui n'hésitaient pas à lui demander aide et conseils, comme à une grande sœur et Ginny était regardée avec respect, et tous l'écoutaient quand elle élevait la voix. Une nouvelle génération était en train de s'imposer à la tête de l'Ordre, et Harry en était fier, d'autant plus que les adultes reconnaissaient à présent leur légitimité et n'hésitaient plus à écouter leurs idées.

« - Tu voteras quoi, du coup ?

Un vote devait avoir lieu le lendemain, pour décider d'une date pour la reprise de Ste Mangouste. L'heure n'était plus à savoir si une attaque allait avoir lieu, mais bel et bien quand elle aurait lieu.

« - On est mardi … Je pense que le mieux serait jeudi. On ne gagnera rien à attendre un jour de plus, et chaque jour qui passe risque de voir une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort.

« - Je suis d'accord, approuva Ron. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien.

Neville était déjà dans le bureau qu'ils continuaient d'appeler « Bureau de Kingsley », en compagnie de Charlie, Boromir Netchev et Hermione. Tous quatre préparaient les plans de l'attaque, étudiant toutes les possibilités ils étaient enfermés depuis près de cinq heures, et avaient sûrement oublié de manger.

« - Je vais demander à Kreattur de leur porter à manger. On va s'entraîner ?

Ron secoua la tête avec amusement.

« - Pas pour moi, Georges m'a traîné dans l'arène à la première heure ce matin. Je vais plutôt passer voir ma mère, je crois qu'on lui manque.

« - On se retrouve ce soir alors ? Dans le bureau de Kingsley, pour voir le plan avec les autres ?

« - Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure !

Ron le quitta, et il descendit seul en direction du stade de Quidditch transformé en arène. En l'absence de Netchev, Gawain Robards, le chef du bureau des Aurors avant la chute du Ministère, et l'Auror Robert Savage s'occupaient des entraînements. En ce moment, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner en duo. Les trios étaient trop facilement défaits durant les combats, et la formation en duo permettait une progression plus rapide et une meilleure protection.

Les duos tournaient assez régulièrement, le but étant de s'habituer à différents partenaires pour parer à toute éventualité, et ne pas se trouver démuni en cas de blessure. Ron et Georges combattaient souvent ensemble, et étaient un duo très efficace. Hermione était très occupée par son travail de liaison avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, mais essayait de s'entraîner au minimum une heure par jour Harry était souvent son binôme, comme lors de la dernière bataille mais ils ne s'étaient pas entrainés à la même heure depuis plusieurs jours et il ne savait pas qui était son binôme actuel.

Penser aux combats l'amena inévitablement à penser à Aileen. Il n'avait pas vu la sorcière depuis la bataille, depuis l'instant où elle l'avait quitté, après lui avoir montré le massacre de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas reparu au château, et personne ne savait où elle pouvait être. Il ne s'inquiétait que peu pour elle, devinant qu'elle serait présente à la prochaine alerte, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était réellement, et l'impatience le rongeait les recherches de Jeanne Lambert piétinaient, à son grand désespoir. Elle avait emprunté tous les registres contenant des généalogies des grandes familles de Sang Pur, au Royaume-Uni comme en Europe, sans succès jusque-là. Rien ne correspondait à l'histoire d'Aileen, que ce soit dans les dates ou dans les faits qu'elle avait évoqués. Il devenait de plus en plus vraisemblable qu'elle soit Née Moldue, mais retrouver son ascendance dans les innombrables noblesses européennes s'annonçait difficile.

Descendant le sentier qui menait au stade, Harry secoua la tête, bien décidé à laisser de côté ses préoccupations pour se concentrer uniquement sur son entrainement. Il ne savait pas avec qui il allait combattre aujourd'hui la veille, Dean Thomas avait été son binôme, mais il se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire qu'il s'était déjà entraîné deux heures dans la matinée. Peut-être que Tracey Davis serait présente ? Il avait été étonné par cette Serpentard, qui se battait avec fougue, sans jamais hésiter durant les combats. Ron lui avait dit qu'elle était Née Moldue et que ses parents avaient été assassinés par des Mangemorts l'année précédente, ce qui l'avait poussée à rejoindre l'Ordre dès qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité. Elle était amie avec Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson, mais il lui semblait qu'elles passaient moins de temps ensemble …

Comme Blaise Zabini l'avait prédit, peu après la bataille de Poudlard, la situation était difficile pour les Serpentards, tiraillés entre leurs amis qui rejoignaient l'Ordre, et leur famille dont certains membres avaient rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que d'autres le soutenaient à mi-voix. Il s'efforçait, constamment, de ne pas les exclure, de faire en sorte qu'ils soient écoutés mais comment pouvait-il s'élever contre ceux qui lui soutenaient que les Serpentards étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir subi les châtiments des Carrow ? Pourtant, malgré des tensions régulières, il lui semblait que la situation s'améliorait. Plus la guerre durait, plus les élèves étaient forcés de reconnaître que les Serpentards souffraient autant de cette situation qu'eux, et participaient eux aussi au combat, que ce soit en rejoignant l'Ordre, en participant à l'infirmerie ou en aidant à la confection de potions, Portoloins de secours et amulettes de protection runiques.

Arrivé au stade, Harry passa rapidement au vestiaire, enfilant sa tenue de combat. Il était en train de remettre ses lunettes, qu'il devait attacher pour ne pas risquer de les perdre pendant un combat, quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, laissant apparaître Olivier Dubois.

« - Tiens, Harry ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment, tu ne t'entraînes pas à cette heure d'habitude ?

« - En fait, c'est un peu aléatoire en ce moment, je viens quand j'ai le temps.

Olivier hocha la tête, et se changea rapidement, tout en continuant de discuter. Au moment de sortir, Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné de voir un balai dans la main de son camarade.

« - Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, s'exclama Olivier, comprenant instantanément ce qui le surprenait. On est en train de mettre en place une unité volante.

« - Une unité volante ?

« - Oui, expliqua Olivier tout en fermant la porte des vestiaires derrière lui. C'est une idée que j'ai eue en discutant avec Alicia, et d'après Netchev c'est faisable. D'ailleurs, c'est Mme Bibine qui nous entraîne, elle doit déjà être là.

Le cerveau d'Harry fonctionnait à toute vitesse tandis qu'Olivier continuait ses explications. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais des unités volantes pouvaient être un atout non négligeable durant les combats. Désillusionnés, ils seraient d'excellents espions, et l'altitude leur donnerait une vision globale du champ de bataille, ce qui permettrait d'affiner la stratégie.

« - C'est génial, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Tu trouves ?

Le sourire ravi d'Olivier amusa Harry.

« - Carrément, répondit-il. Vous en êtes où ? Je veux dire, combien d'entraînements pour l'instant ? Et qui en fait partie ?

« - On a commencé il y a une semaine à peine. Et la plupart des anciens joueurs de Quidditch, ils ont déjà un très bon niveau de vol.

Olivier parlait avec de grands gestes, et Harry se souvenait de leurs entraînements de Quidditch, les heures qu'il passait à leur expliquer ses stratégies.

« - J'ai déjà eu quelques idées, poursuivait-il avec enthousiasme. Pour l'instant, on teste des formations en trio, ça me semble assez équilibré. Il n'y a pas de problème au niveau du vol, la formation tient à peu près, que ce soit virages serrés à gauche ou à droite, descente en piqué ou remontée rapide. En fait, le problème vient plutôt quand on lance des sorts, la précision reste faible pour l'instant, et c'est difficile de garder l'équilibre en tenant le balai d'une seule main à pleine vitesse.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra, répondit Harry, se souvenant avec émotion du jour où l'Ordre était venu le chercher au 4 Privet Drive, et de la bataille aérienne qui s'en était suivie. Comment tu as organisé les formations ? Un qui maintient un sortilège du bouclier, voire de désillusion, sur les trois, et deux attaquants ?

« - C'est ça. Mme Bibine nous entraîne à viser des cibles mouvantes, elle lance des disques qu'on doit exploser en plein vol.

« - Et ça marche ?

« - Pas très probant pour l'instant, mais il y a du progrès. Angelina est incroyable, elle est la seule à faire un quasi sans faute.

« - Et d'en bas ? Ceux au sol arrivent à vous toucher ?

« - On n'a pas encore essayé. Selon Mme Bibine, si les sorts de Bouclier tiennent, on ne peut pas être abattus en vol. Après, on aura l'avantage de la surprise la première fois, mais les Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à s'adapter.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire.

« - Je sais. On n'aura qu'à inventer autre chose.

Olivier éclata de rire, puis le quitta pour rejoindre la dizaine de personnes déjà regroupée autour de Mme Bibine. Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre quand un éclair roux attira brusquement son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit demi-tour en direction du vestiaire des filles, dont Ginny venait de sortir, un balai à la main. Elle grimaça en l'apercevant, puis releva la tête avec provocation, s'arrêtant à son niveau.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« - J'ai fêté mes 17 ans la semaine dernière, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis membre de l'Ordre et je viens à mon entrainement quotidien.

Comment Harry aurait-il pu oublier l'anniversaire de Ginny ? Ils ne l'avaient pas fêté, trop obnubilés par l'attaque qui avait eu lieu la veille sur Londres, mais tous leurs amis s'étaient réunis au moment du repas pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à la plus jeune d'entre eux. Harry avait immédiatement deviné qu'elle rejoindrait l'Ordre au plus vite et, à en croire le regard de Molly Weasley, celle-ci n'était pas non plus enthousiaste à cette idée. Mais elle n'était jamais venue s'enregistrer auprès de l'Ordre, et il avait naïvement pensé qu'elle choisirait de rester à l'infirmerie avec Luna. En fait, Ginny redoutait la réaction d'Harry et de sa famille. Elle avait donc demandé à Neville de l'inscrire sur le registre de l'Ordre, et celui-ci avait accepté sans poser de questions.

« - Je sais ce que tu penses, soupira-t-elle avant qu'Harry ne dise quoi que ce soit. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de rejoindre l'Ordre ! Toute ma famille en fait partie. Toute. Tu ne crois pas que je suis morte de peur, pour mes frères, pour toi, pour mes parents, à chaque fois que l'alarme sonne ? Je veux être utile, moi aussi, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de participer aux combats.

« - Tu es utile à l'infirmerie.

« - Mrs Pomfresh ne manque pas d'aide, mais l'Ordre manque de combattants, objecta-t-elle.

Le menton relevé, elle le fixait effrontément, semblant le défier de la contredire. Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle participe aux combats, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, et il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle.

« - Je vais m'inquiéter pour toi, tenta-t-il néanmoins. Je ne pourrais jamais me battre en sachant que tu es peut-être en danger.

Elle fit claquer sa langue, agacée.

« - Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je rejoins la brigade volante, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et si le fait que je sois ta petite amie t'empêche de te concentrer sur le combat … Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là.

Harry resta figé, la dernière phrase de Ginny tournant en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'assimiler.

« - Tu … Tu es sérieuse ? balbutia-t-il. Tu vas vraiment me quitter, comme ça ?

L'émotion lui coupait le souffle, et il pouvait voir des larmes briller dans les yeux de Ginny.

« - Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais … Je ne sais plus où on en est, nous deux. Tu passes ton temps à m'éviter, on ne sait plus quoi se dire … Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas passé une soirée tous les deux ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait se retrouver, après ton retour, mais … On n'y arrive pas. Je t'aime, Harry, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne suffit plus. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là.

Elle pleurait vraiment, à présent, sans retenue. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main, elle tenta de sourire, sans parvenir à autre chose qu'une faible grimace. C'était sûrement la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à faire de toute sa vie, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension entre eux, la gêne quand ils se retrouvaient ensembles … Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se retrouver, plus tard. Après la guerre, quand Harry n'éprouverait plus ce besoin inconditionnel de la protéger. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Incapable de bouger, Harry ne put que la suivre du regard alors qu'elle rejoignait Mme Bibine. Il avait mal, affreusement mal, à l'intérieur. Mais plus que tout, c'était la culpabilité qui l'étouffait, l'écrasait. Ginny avait raison, il l'avait fuie, l'avait évitée. Il avait pensé, égoïstement, qu'il la protégeait en agissant ainsi. Et il s'était aveuglé, il n'avait pas su voir à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le voulait tout entier, avec ses peurs et ses défauts, pas en coup de vent, entre deux batailles, entre deux entraînements, sans jamais se confier vraiment.

Ce fut ainsi que Bill le trouva, dix minutes plus tard. Les balais avaient décollé depuis longtemps, mais lui était encore figé, les joues humides de larmes qu'il n'avait pas vu couler. Bill ne posa pas de questions, et entraîna Harry plus loin dans l'arène, loin de Mme Bibine qui criait ses instructions à l'unité volante, loin des binômes qui s'affrontaient, deux contre deux. Il accepta simplement le duel qu'Harry lui proposait, parant et renvoyant ses sorts, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sorte enfin de son apathie, et entame un véritable duel. Harry ne savait pas si l'aîné des Weasley avait compris quelque chose, mais il lui était reconnaissant, de son silence patient, de sa présence apaisante. Et, courageusement, après plus d'une heure d'entrainement, il lui adressa un véritable sourire, franc et sincère.

* * *

 **Tadaa ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la scène entre Narcissa et Bellatrix ... Sinon, un chapitre avec beaucoup d'explication, peu d'action, mais ! une rupture entre Harry et Ginny. Des réactions ? Crédible, pas crédible ? Prévisible, pas prévisible ? Je veux savoir, donnez moi votre avis !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, de l'action, beaucoup d'action ! A bientôt !**


	26. Ste Mangouste

**Bonjour ! Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre hier, mais le voilà !**

 **Le prochain est écrit, donc il sera posté en temps et en heure, je vais essayer de rédiger celui d'après pour avoir de quoi tenir le mois de juillet.**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon solde de reviews augmente, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Message récapitulatif._

 _De : Agent Spécial Hermione Granger._

 _A : Premier Ministre Tony Blair._

 _Objet : Opération jeudi 27._

 _Risque pour les populations civiles : faible. Évacuation non nécessaire. Présence militaire requise. Deux unités spéciales sous le commandement de : Agent Spécial Hestia Jones. Préparer les forces militaires à se déployer sur toute la ville. Prochain contact à 18 heures._

* * *

« - Arrivée dans six minutes.

Les mains serrées sur le manche de son balai, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, Ginny adressa un infime signe de tête à Olivier Dubois. Dans quelques minutes à peine, les unités volantes atteindraient l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Ils étaient à peine quinze, cinq trios. Tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et la concentration se lisait sur leurs traits. Ouvrir un passage aux troupes de l'Ordre. Replacer les protections. Empêcher, à tout prix, les Mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'hôpital à la suite des membres de l'Ordre. Un rôle crucial, décisif même.

« - Deux minutes.

Ginny ne put retenir un léger sourire. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, et elle sentait des frissons d'excitation glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était sa première bataille, et loin d'avoir peur, elle était pressée d'arriver. Elle voulait être présente sur le terrain, servir à quelque chose, être active dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts.

« - Maintenant.

Au signe d'Olivier Dubois, les trios se séparèrent, invisibles présences. Et, silencieusement, commencèrent à lancer les premiers sorts.

* * *

Le hall de Poudlard bruissait d'excitation. Des murmures montaient, par vagues, parcouraient la salle dans un frisson d'excitation, avant de mourir, écrasés par un silence opaque. Toutes les unités étaient stationnées dans le hall. Dix-huit sections, cent quatre-vingt personnes. Toutes les forces de l'Ordre étaient présentes, prêtes à lancer l'attaque surprise sur l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Il était à peine six heures du matin, mais tous étaient alertes, concentrés. Cette bataille, ils allaient la gagner, ils en étaient certains.

La première section était menée par Harry Potter. L'agitation était à son comble autour de lui on venait lui poser des questions, demander un détail, une confirmation. Lui, au pied de l'escalier central, ne bougeait pas. Il était entouré par les membres de sa section et répondait avec calme à chaque question, rassurant par son apparente tranquillité. En fait, à cet instant précis, Harry Potter avait l'allure d'un véritable chef de guerre.

« - La section quatre est complète, prête à partir.

« - Section dix prête, mon commandant.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, Blaise observait chacune de ses mimiques, analysait ses expressions. Il savait que son apparente sérénité cachait une impatience fébrile, et lisait son angoisse de perdre ses amis dans la ridule qui apparaissait au coin de ses yeux. Il voyait aussi que la présence de Ron, à la tête de la troisième section, le rassurait et lui permettait de jouer son rôle. Mais il savait également que cela ne durerait pas. En fait, Blaise attendait le drame. Les balais devaient approcher de Ste Mangouste. Les protections seraient bientôt levées, et le signal du départ retentirait alors. Le drame ne devrait plus tarder.

« - Prête, Tracey ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec confiance, et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie était le binôme d'Harry Potter, mais devait avouer qu'il était rassuré, devinant qu'elle ne craignait rien tant qu'elle était à proximité du binoclard. Les Mangemorts avaient interdiction de le tuer, et aucun sort perdu n'était à craindre de ce côté. Tracey continuait à parler avec le jeune homme, plaisantant même, et Blaise commençait à s'impatienter. Et puis, il le vit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait l'habitude de lire sur les visages. Le sourire d'Harry Potter était forcé, et ses yeux balayaient la salle avec insistance, avec crainte même.

A cet instant, Blaise ne souriait plus. Maintenant que Potter avait compris, sa responsabilité n'en était que plus grande. Harry commençait à s'agiter, surveillant la salle, sourcils froncés, et quelques regards se tournaient vers lui. Blaise, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il savait ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Aileen n'était pas là. Aileen ne viendrait pas, et l'Élu était perdu sans son garde du corps.

Ces deux dernières semaines, Blaise n'avait pas vu la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait qu'entraperçue, le lendemain de sa discussion avec Albert. Quand il était arrivé, elle était en train de faire ses bagages.

« - Je te laisse le commandement de mes troupes en attendant mon retour, avait-elle dit. Ainsi que la protection d'Harry Potter.

Et elle était partie, comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Il ne savait pas où elle était, encore moins quand elle rentrerait. Quand ils avaient commencé à parler de bataille, il s'était inquiété, avait prié pour qu'elle rentre à temps. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Le Portoloin partait dans moins de dix minutes, et il était seul pour veiller sur Harry Potter.

Surveillant toujours le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, il le vit se pencher vers Hermione, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, nullement affectée. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Aileen. En fait, sa désertion devait la conforter dans son idée : on ne pouvait pas compter sur cette jeune femme. Bien sûr, lui avait entièrement confiance en elle. Si Aileen était partie, elle devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longuement. Le hall se mit à bourdonner lorsqu'un Patronus apparut. Celui-ci se mit à parler d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« - On est sur place.

Aussitôt, chaque section se regroupa autour de son Portoloin, prêts à partir. Croisant le regard de Potter, il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, un peu sec, espérant lui signifier que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne sut pas s'il le comprit, puisqu'Hermione se plaça à côté de lui, le bousculant légèrement.

« - J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta coéquipière.

« - Impossible, elle est trop collante, rétorqua-t-il sans même la regarder.

Même sans la voir, il devinait son expression, et le sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Elle appréciait sa présence, ses remarques sarcastiques, et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, lui aussi aimait discuter avec elle. S'ajoutait à cela le fait qu'elle avait décidé d'être son binôme officiel, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Le Portoloin se mit à briller, et ils posèrent tous leur doigt dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Dans le hall de Poudlard, soudainement déserté, Luna esquissa un pas de danse, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger en direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

D'un pas rapide, Hippocrates Smethwyck traversa le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste en direction de l'accueil. Il déposa le dossier qu'il tenait sous le bras sur le bureau, signant sans le regarder le dossier que la secrétaire lui tendait.

« - Merci docteur. Vous êtes attendu au deuxième, Augustus vous attend là-bas.

Augustus était son assistant depuis quatre ans, et il terminerait sa formation l'année prochaine. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il adressa un signe de tête à la sorcière, et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Il ne put s'empêcher, en traversant le hall, de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Près de la porte d'entrée, un Mangemort était en faction, surveillant la salle d'un regard froid. Hippocrates n'avait jamais vu son visage, dissimulé sous son masque, mais imaginait sans peine les traits durs et cruels.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Hippocrates s'écarta pour laisser passer les guérisseurs qui en sortaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur le bouton, regardant d'un œil pensif le hall désert tandis que les portes se refermaient. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant leur fermeture complète fut une centaine de personnes qui apparaissait dans un craquement épouvantable. Et, à leur tête, le regard vert si caractéristique d'Harry Potter.

Le guérisseur sentit son cœur s'emballer, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, au troisième étage, il devina qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes pour agir. Quelques petites minutes pour protéger ses patients avant que les combats ne fassent rage. Il s'élança en courant dans le couloir, ne prêtant pas attention au regard surpris du Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Sous le regard incrédule des guérisseurs présents, il cadenassa les portes du service, les enfermant à l'intérieur de la salle.

« - L'Ordre est là, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. Harry Potter est là.

* * *

La section 12 s'engagea dans les escaliers, protégée des sorts ennemis par les combattants de l'Ordre présents dans le hall. Arrivée au premier, elle pénétra dans le couloir, où elle fut aussitôt accueillie par une salve de sorts ennemis. Trois Mangemorts, protégés par un meuble renversé, les mitraillaient sans relâche. Les duos se formèrent avec une précision remarquable, s'entourant de sortilèges de Bouclier. Dos contre son mari, Fleur se tendit, prête à affronter le combat.

« - Chéri, je dois te dire que je suis extrêmement fière d'être ta femme.

Cette phrase, elle la répétait avant chaque combat, comme un mantra. Bill sourit et pressa sa main dans la sienne, lui transmettant tout son amour.

« - Allons massacrer des Mangemorts, dans ce cas.

Le couple s'élança dans la bataille, enchaînant les sorts avec efficacité. Les cheveux de Fleur, qu'elle n'avait pas attaché, tournoyaient autour d'elle, encadrant son visage d'une couronne lumineuse. Parfois, en croisant son regard, Bill se disait qu'elle était un ange au milieu du champ de bataille. Elle lui souriait alors avec férocité, s'engageant corps et âme dans la bataille. Fleur se battait pour son mari, pour cette famille qu'elle avait adoptée, pour pouvoir se construire une famille dans un monde en paix, sa famille. A leur suite, la section s'était lancée dans le combat, guidée par ce couple qui semblait invincible tant les sorts les frôlaient sans jamais les toucher.

Fleur faisait un pas à droite, léger, gracieux comme un pas de danse, et Bill bougeait en miroir, parant les sorts qui se dirigeait vers elle, sans effort semblait-il. Les Mangemorts étaient coriaces, rodés au combat. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient, cachés derrière leurs masques, et devinaient des noms connus. Qui leur faisait face, dans ce couloir où les murs s'effondraient, dévoilant des patients paniqués, cachés derrière leurs lits ? Lestrange, Dolohov, Malefoy peut-être ? Fleur ne réfléchissait plus, glissant et tournoyant, flottant presque au milieu des sortilèges colorés.

Singulière beauté que ce combat, silencieux d'être trop bruyant. Une explosion, un corps qui volait, et d'autres qui couraient, hurlaient, comme au ralenti, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour les regarder danser. Fleur tournait, se retournait, croisait le regard de Bill. Elle souriait, sa joue était barrée par une estafilade, mais elle était vivante, elle était belle et elle se battait, sans jamais rien lâcher. Et quand il la voyait, Bill savait pourquoi il l'aimait, et il était fier, fier de se battre à ses côtés.

* * *

« - Commandant !

Essoufflé, Harry se laissa glisser derrière le bureau de l'accueil, surprenant la sorcière blonde qui s'y était réfugié. Elle le fixa d'un regard apeuré et il la rassura d'un signe de tête, faisant discrètement signe à un combattant de sa section de la mettre à l'abri dans la petite pièce située à quelques mètres. Tracey se laissa à son tour tomber à côté de lui, lourdement, les yeux brillants d'une rage de vaincre. Quand il se fut assuré, d'un regard, qu'elle allait bien, il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« - Les sections se sont déployées jusqu'au cinquième étage, mon commandant. Le premier et le troisième sont sécurisés, et les Mangemorts sont en recul. L'opération est un succès, mon commandant.

Harry hocha la tête, encore gêné par l'appellation, trop militaire, trop pompeuse à son goût. Avant qu'il ne réponde, une seconde personne se glissa vers eux, visiblement paniqué.

« - Mon commandant, des Mangemorts ont réussi à s'infiltrer en faisant exploser une partie du mur au cinquième étage.

Harry jura. L'opération avait commencé une demi-heure plus tôt, et il avait espéré prendre le contrôle de l'hôpital avant que Voldemort ne soit averti de l'attaque.

« - Envoyez les sections 7 et 13, ils n'ont plus besoin d'eux au premier. Bloquez les issues, ils ne doivent pas atteindre le quatrième.

« - Mon commandant … On raconte que Bellatrix Lestrange fait partie des Mangemorts qui ont réussi à s'infiltrer.

« - Envoyez aussi la section 4.

« - Bien, mon commandant.

Bellatrix Lestrange … Son arrivée était réellement une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle était la pire adversaire qu'il ait jamais croisé, la plus dangereuse aussi.

« - Attendez ! Où est la section 8 ?

Neville était à la tête de la section 8.

« - Au quatrième, mon commandant.

Bellatrix ne devait pas atteindre le quatrième. Si elle se retrouvait face à Neville, le combat serait sanglant. Et Harry ne sait pas lequel en sortirait vainqueur.

« - Le rez-de-chaussée est sécurisé, mon commandant !

Tracey releva prudemment la tête, scrutant le hall d'entrée, avant de faire un signe de tête à Harry, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« - Très bien, on monte au deuxième. Section 10, avec moi, les autres, restez ici pour gérer les communications !

Il se pencha vers l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et le tenait informé de la situation.

« - Qui est au premier ?

« - Uniquement la section 12, mon commandant.

Harry hocha la tête et s'élança vers l'escalier, suivi par la vingtaine de combattants sous ses ordres, en direction du deuxième étage. Ils furent accueillis par un silence terrifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur cède, écrasant le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière. Georges apparut alors, toussant à cause de la poussière.

« - Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire un peu fou. Deuxième étage sécurisé.

« - Au quatrième ! s'exclama alors celui-ci, laissant passer les combattants qui s'engouffraient dans les escaliers. Bellatrix est au cinquième, lâcha-t-il quand les frères Weasley s'approchèrent de lui.

Ron lui adressa un sourire rassurant, tout comme Tracey, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner son binôme, et les quatre jeunes gens s'élancèrent dans l'escalier. Ils passèrent rapidement le troisième, encore gardé par des combattants chargés d'empêcher les Mangemorts de descendre, et s'engouffrèrent dans l'enfer du quatrième. Ici, les Mangemorts étaient plus violents encore qu'en bas, et ils devinaient que la situation était pire au cinquième.

Harry repéra la longue chevelure blonde de Fleur Weasley, qui tournoyait aux côtés de son mari, semblant danser au milieu des sorts, et la rousseur caractéristique des nombreux Weasley. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tracey, et tous deux se jetèrent dans le combat. Ils devaient à tout prix sécuriser le quatrième étage, afin de pouvoir rejoindre le cinquième. Harry imaginait déjà le corps sans vie de Bellatrix, et cette pensée lui insufflait la force de se battre encore et encore.

La situation était presque stabilisée au quatrième quand quelqu'un l'appela à nouveau. Il ne restait plus qu'un Mangemort en vie à cet étage, et bien qu'enragé, il était blessé et serait sans doute rapidement battu. Tirant Tracey à lui, il se glissa dans la cage d'escalier à la suite de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Celui-ci était blanc, et Harry devina instantanément qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« - Mon commandant … Les Mangemorts viennent de lancer une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à leur tête.

« - Envoyez les unités volantes, répliqua-t-il immédiatement. J'ai besoin d'une évaluation immédiate de la situation.

L'homme hocha la tête et disparu instantanément. Un cri retentit, et le Mangemort tomba, sous les cris de joie des combattants de l'Ordre. Harry détourna la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Cette opération, qui avait si bien commencé, risquait de tourner au massacre s'il prenait la mauvaise décision. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du quatrième étage, se tournant vers les hommes qui fixaient son air sombre avec incompréhension.

« - Un problème, Harry ?

Neville l'avait rejoint en quelques pas, et scrutait son visage avec insistance.

« - Voldemort est sur le Chemin de Traverse, lança-t-il abruptement, alors qu'Hermione et Zabini, Ron et Georges le rejoignaient.

« - Merde, lâcha Ron. On fait quoi ?

Les Mangemorts étaient encore présents au cinquième étage, et il devinait que le combat était difficile.

« - Plan B ! cria-t-il. Les Mangemorts sont sur le Chemin de Traverse, je veux les sections 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16 et 17 sur place dans trois minutes.

L'agitation se répandit dans la pièce, les combattants se regroupant, préparant les Portoloins, prévenant les sections chargées de la protection de l'édifice de leur ouvrir un passage.

« - Pour celles qui sont au cinquième ?

« - Prévenez les de se retirer.

« - On ne tiendra pas le cinquième avec seulement six unités.

« - Je sais. Hermione, prévient Hestia Jones.

La jeune femme s'exécuta promptement, un Patronus jaillissant de sa baguette.

« - Vas-y, Harry.

Il jeta un regard surpris à Neville.

« - Pars sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ta place est là-bas. Je m'occupe de Ste Mangouste. Et puis, je suis un peu ton second, non ?

Il serra avec émotion l'épaule de son ami, le remerciant par ce simple geste, sachant qu'il comprendrait.

« - Section 1, on part. Direction le Chemin de Traverse.

Le Patronus d'Hermione disparut à ce moment, et toute la section se rassembla autour d'Harry, qui fit rapidement apparaître un Portoloin. Le petit groupe disparut en une seconde, et les combattants restants se hâtèrent de monter au cinquième, où le combat faisait toujours rage. Seul, Neville passa en coup de vent dans la salle 49, où ses parents regardaient autour d'eux avec un air perdu. Il les embrassa tendrement, et suivit son binôme en direction du cinquième étage.

* * *

Dans le hangar désaffecté où elle se trouvait, Hestia Jones étudiait d'un œil critique les hommes face à elle. Ils étaient vingt, dix-sept hommes et trois femmes. Tous vêtus de leur uniforme militaire Moldu, le visage fermé. Elle avait personnellement composé cette unité. Choisi scrupuleusement chacun de ses soldats. Elle avait étudié les dossiers de centaines de soldats de l'armée britannique, de l'armée de terre, de l'air ou de la marine. Et finalement, son choix s'était porté sur ces vingt personnes. Vingt Moldus en qui elle devait avoir une confiance absolue. Vingt Moldus qui pénétreraient, peut-être, dans un lieu sorcier hautement surveillé.

Elle n'avait pas voulu choisir les soldats sur leurs compétences. Dévoiler le secret magique à des Moldus était une chose trop importante, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils trahissent le secret. Aussi, elle avait fouillé dans leur vie privée. Étudié leurs relations. Et finalement, elle avait trouvé des gens qui connaissaient l'existence du monde magique. Ils avaient épousé des sorciers, étaient parents de Né-Moldus. L'un d'eux, Robert, s'était avéré être un Cracmol extrêmement bien intégré à la communauté Moldue. Elle était sûre de son choix, et savaient que ces hommes lui obéiraient. Malgré tout, elle espérait ne pas avoir à intervenir. Si on faisait appel à elle, c'est que les choses étaient en train de mal tourner. Elle espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas.

A ce moment précis, une loutre argentée apparut et se mit à parler avec la voix d'Hermione.

« - Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Besoin d'aide immédiate pour sécuriser Ste Mangouste.

La loutre s'évapora, sous le regard curieux des soldats Moldus, qui pourtant n'avaient pas frémi. Hestia retint un soupir, et s'approcha de sa troupe.

« - Rompez les lignes. Nous partons.

Elle tendit une perche transformée en Portoloin, et s'assura que tous posent leur main dessus.

« - Ça va secouer, prévint-elle.

Le Portoloin se mit à briller, et ils disparurent. Comme elle l'avait prévu, l'atterrissage fut rude. Les Moldus n'avaient pas l'habitude de tels moyens de transport, et plusieurs d'entre eux arboraient des couleurs verdâtres. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement, et se remirent en formation.

« - Je ne veux pas un tir avant que je n'en donne l'ordre, prévint Hestia.

Sa plus grande hantise était qu'un de ses soldats tire par accident sur un sorcier. Mais ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, et s'ils tressaillirent quand un membre de l'Ordre dévala l'escalier, aucun d'eux ne tira.

« - Vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Je vous préviens, c'est un carnage, là-haut.

Les soldats ne bougèrent pas, et suivirent Hestia en ordre lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« - L'ascenseur est bien bloqué ? s'assura-t-elle avant de monter.

Rassurée par le signe de tête du combattant de l'Ordre, elle le suivit dans les escaliers. Le fracas du combat se faisait entendre dès le troisième étage, et elle devina que la partie serait difficile. Comme prévu, ils s'arrêtèrent au quatrième, sortirent leurs armes et attendirent. Sur un signe qu'ils ne virent pas, une explosion retentit, et les membres de l'Ordre se jetèrent dans l'escalier. Une cinquantaine de personne le dévala ainsi, sous le regard impassible des soldats Moldus.

« - Ils se replient ! exulta un Mangemort.

Des hourras se firent entendre, et ils devinèrent au bruit de leurs pas que les Mangemorts se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. L'homme hocha la tête, signifiant à Hestia que tous les combattants de l'Ordre avaient évacué l'étage. Elle ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

« - Maintenant.

Le premier soldat lança une grenade aveuglante, puis un fumigène. Des exclamations de stupeur retentirent, de la part des Mangemorts qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Puis, les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Au quatrième étage, ne voyant pas ce qu'il se passait, les combattants de l'Ordre retenaient leur souffle. Ils devinaient, aux hurlements, que les Mangemorts ne savaient pas se défendre face aux armes Moldues. Ce devait être un massacre. Enfin, les cris se turent, et le silence retomba, glaçant. Les soldats réapparurent, se mettant au garde à vous devant Hestia.

« - Mission accomplie. Toutes les unités ennemies ont été éliminées.

Les combattants de l'Ordre n'osaient toujours pas bouger. C'était tout ? Des cris et de la fumée, du bruit et du sang, et ce simple constat ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, les unités ennemies ont été éliminées ? Ils avaient passé des heures à se battre contre ces Mangemorts. Se pouvait-il que des Moldus les éliminent en si peu de temps ? Étaient-ils puissants à ce point, que même Bellatrix Lestrange n'ait pas pu leur résister ? Et l'effarement se lisait sur leur visage, alors qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient tort de se croire supérieur.

Puis, brusquement, sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir, un hurlement retentit, provenant de derrière eux. Ce hurlement, c'était Neville. Ils l'entendirent hurler, hurler encore, alors qu'il se précipitait à la suite d'une silhouette noire qui riait, riait, riait à s'en arracher les poumons. Et à travers les hurlements de Neville, ils n'entendirent que deux formules, prononcées distinctement, avec délectation. Deux Avada, qui retentirent pour ces combattants comme la pire des condamnations à mort.

Et, sous les yeux impuissants de leur fils, Alice et Franck Londubat s'effondrèrent, foudroyés par le sortilège de la Mort, leurs yeux encore écarquillés d'incompréhension. Et Neville hurlait, lançant sortilège sur sortilège, mais Bellatrix riait, encore et encore, les sortilèges fusant autour d'elle sans jamais l'atteindre. Avec une dernière révérence moqueuse, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre explosée et, les bras en croix, se laissa tomber en arrière. Quand le jeune homme atteint la fenêtre, elle avait déjà disparu, dans un nuage de fumée noire.

* * *

« - Stupéfix !

Le Mangemort s'effondra, et Ginny vira à droite, suivie de près par Olivier Dubois et Cho Chang. Ils formaient un trio efficace : Olivier et elle attaquaient, et Cho maintenait les charmes de Bouclier et de Désillusion en place. Survolant le Chemin de Traverse, elle vit avec satisfaction les Mangemorts se replier. Attaqués par le haut, ils n'avaient pas encore pensé aux balais, et ne parvenaient pas à se défendre contre ces ennemis invisibles. Et les troupes de l'Ordre étaient d'une efficacité qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas prévue.

Les troupes présentes sur le Chemin avaient tenu cinq minutes. Quand les Mangemorts avaient réussi à franchir leurs défenses, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une douzaine de sections de combattants de l'Ordre. Acculés, face à une défense qui ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, les Mangemorts n'arrivaient pas à s'imposer et, bien qu'ils aient progressé dans la rue, il était évident qu'ils devraient bientôt se retirer.

Olivier lança une nouvelle attaque en piqué, et les trois balais foncèrent vers le sol. Trois Mangemorts tombèrent, et ils remontèrent aussitôt jusqu'à atteindre une altitude de cinq mètres, se sachant à l'abri des sortilèges ennemis. Harcelés de toute part, les Mangemorts reculaient encore, et Ginny devinait la colère de Voldemort aux vagues de rage qui semblaient émaner de sa personne. Quand un sortilège le frôla, il devint évident que les Mangemorts ne parviendraient pas à reprendre le Chemin de Traverse.

Sans se soucier de ses Mangemorts, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Aussitôt, ce fût la débandade, les Mangemorts cherchant à s'échapper par tous les moyens. L'Ordre avait gagné. Mais en observant les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Ils avaient gagné, oui, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Quelque part en Russie, dans une grotte sombre et glacée, un vieil homme avançait avec peine. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, le froid engourdissait ses mouvements, et seule sa détermination lui permettait d'avancer. Quand enfin il parvint au fond de la grotte, dans cette salle parfaitement ronde, aux parois couvertes de sculptures, il l'aperçut enfin.

Inanimée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés lui dessinant une couronne mortuaire, de la pâleur d'un cadavre. Aileen. Et dans ses bras, serré contre son cœur, un grimoire plus ancien que le temps. Le Bolganone.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un chapitre avec beaucoup d'action, j'espère que le découpage en petites scènes vous a plu. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette bataille ? De Neville ? De Bellatrix ? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Fleur, Bill ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve vendredi ou samedi pour le prochain chapitre !**


	27. Son amant

**Salut ! Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à mes revieweurs, à tous ceux qui me lisent, et bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Le temps était maussade ce jour. Le ciel de Londres était grisâtre, lourd, d'une moiteur étouffante. Il allait sûrement faire orage, songea Robert en quittant sa caserne. Il traversa quelques rues, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, seulement guidé par son instinct, jusqu'à atteindre le quai de la Tamise. Là, il s'accouda au parapet, laissant son regard se perdre dans les eaux sales. Il se sentait fatigué, usé. Quelques jours plus tôt, l'opération spéciale à laquelle il avait participé l'avait galvanisé, l'avait fait se sentir utile. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était devenu soldat, pour protéger les innocents, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Mais cette opération-là avait été différente. Il n'avait pas seulement sauvé des vies, il avait également été utile au monde magique, ce monde auquel il appartenait toujours un peu, même s'il l'avait toujours rejeté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 18h13. Ses amis arriveraient sans doute bientôt. Il ne les avait pas vu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Depuis l'attaque sur Buckingham en fait. Il appréhendait un peu les retrouvailles. Il avait appris, par Sam, que Lloyd avait perdu son jeune frère ce jour. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui. Pour eux deux. Glissant une main dans la poche de son uniforme, il en tira son paquet de cigarettes, ainsi qu'un briquet. En l'allumant, il croisa le regard d'une vieille femme. Dans ses yeux, il voyait le respect que lui inspirait sa tenue. Il esquissa un sourire dans sa direction, avant de tirer sa première taffe. Il était fier d'être militaire, fier de voir que les gens le reconnaissaient comme quelqu'un de prêt à donner sa vie pour les protéger.

Il entendit le pas de ses amis bien avant de les voir arriver. Il se retourna, appuyant son dos contre la rambarde. Dan marchait en tête, comme à son habitude, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Sam et Lloyd discutaient, et même s'il était impossible de ne pas voir l'étincelle de douleur dans les yeux de Lloyd, la présence de ses amis semblait le réconforter. Enfin, quelques mètres en arrière, les mains négligemment enfoncées dans ses poches, venait John. Après deux ans, Robert ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Ce type était une énigme, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour entendu parler de lui.

« - Robert ! Ravi de te voir, mon pote.

Et il pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient sincèrement contents de le voir. Soulagés, même, de constater qu'il était bien vivant, en un seul morceau.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es pris une porte ?

Robert grimaça. Pendant l'opération, un objet avait violemment cogné son visage, lui explosant une pommette. Même si la blessure avait été soignée, elle restait difficilement dissimulable.

« - Tu as participé à une opération ? s'enquit de suite Dan.

Il hésita. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de l'opération, la plus secrète qui puisse exister. Depuis qu'ils étaient sous le commandement d'Hestia Jones, une femme pour qui il éprouvait le plus profond respect, ils n'avaient à rendre de comptes à personne. Mais la mort d'un de leurs hommes dans l'opération, et les blessures des autres, même si la plupart étaient minimes et que les sorciers avaient rapidement soigné les plus graves, intriguaient les autres régiments.

« - Je ne peux rien vous dire, les gars. C'est top secret.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec compréhension, sachant que leur ami n'avait jamais le droit de leur parler de ce qu'il faisait, mais Lloyd ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

« - Robert … Dis-moi, est-ce que vous vous êtes battus contre ces terroristes ?

Il savait exactement ce que Lloyd voulait savoir. Est-ce que les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Avaient-ils rencontré ceux, qu'à couvert bien sûr, on appelait sorciers, et qu'on pensait capables du pire ? Et surtout, pouvait-on avoir le dessus sur eux ? La même lueur d'intérêt brillait dans les yeux de Dan et Sam, même s'ils n'avaient pas osé poser la question. Seul John semblait s'ennuyer, et observait le ballet des passants d'un air morne. Bien sûr. John ne pouvait pas prêter attention à de telles sornettes.

« - Je ne peux rien te dire, Lloyd. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on les aura bientôt.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Après tout, quand ces Mangemorts avaient attaqué Buckingham, ils avaient été pris au dépourvu, mais l'opération à laquelle il avait participé lui prouvait que ces sorciers, aussi noirs soient-ils, ne valaient rien face à l'armée Moldue. Tout irait bien, il en était persuadé. Il voyait que Lloyd n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus. Ils discutèrent encore, quelques minutes, prenant soin d'éviter ce sujet qui pourtant était au cœur de leurs pensées. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous se promirent de se revoir très vite, tout en sachant que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas. Si le dernier mois leur avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien ceci : ils ne savaient pas de quoi le lendemain serait fait, et tout, même l'impensable, pouvait encore arriver.

Seul John ne partit pas, s'appuyant, comme Robert l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, contre la rambarde surplombant la Tamise. Il était jeune, tout le monde ne cessait de le lui répéter. Pourtant, quand ses yeux clairs balayaient la ville face à lui, il sentait le poids des années peser sur ses épaules, et le vide l'appelait avec insistance.

« - John ?

La voix de Lloyd le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il voulait lui parler de leur dernière discussion, dans ce bar où il s'était emporté, où il n'avait pas su garder son calme pourtant olympien.

« - J'ai repensé à ce que tu nous avais dit l'autre jour, et je me posais une question …

Lloyd se tordait les mains, visiblement mal-à-l'aise, rendu fébrile par le lourd regard que John posait sur lui.

« - Si c'est vrai … Si ce que tu nous as raconté est vrai … Comment as-tu survécu ? Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à l'attaque de ce sorcier ?

C'était une question à laquelle John aurait préféré ne pas répondre. S'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses souvenirs remonter à sa mémoire, il répondit d'un ton neutre mais sans appel.

« - Quelqu'un a fait diversion. Quelques secondes de répit qui m'ont sauvé la vie.

Lloyd hocha la tête, semblant se satisfaire de cette réponse, puis repartit, le dos voûté. John, quant à lui, se tourna à nouveau vers la Tamise, luttant contre le flot de souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures sur Poudlard, baignant le château d'une douce chaleur. Au lendemain de la bataille de Ste Mangouste, une torpeur lancinante semblait posséder ses habitants. La bataille avait été gagnée, mais au prix de nombreuses vies le bilan semblait chaque fois plus lourd, et la victoire avait un goût amer. Dans l'après-midi qui avait suivi la prise de l'hôpital, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait quitté l'infirmerie pour Ste Mangouste, où les médecins étaient confiants sur sa guérison.

Dans un couloir désert, une silhouette menue, à la flamboyante chevelure rousse, trottinait doucement. Il était à peine huit heure, et Ginny Weasley se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle espérait voir ses frères, qu'elle n'avait pas vus la veille, tous étant extrêmement occupés à la suite de la bataille. Elle savait qu'ils allaient bien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour eux, comme c'était le cas à chaque bataille. Elle fit soudainement un brusque écart, manquant de peu de rentrer dans une personne qui avançait à vive allure, dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser ce matin. Harry.

Face à face, les deux jeunes gens s'étudièrent, sans un mot, la même rougeur gênée ayant pris place sur leurs joues. Ginny se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, et Harry ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour camoufler son trouble. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, mais restaient pourtant plantés là, sans bouger, se contentant de se fixer. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui rompit le silence, d'une voix mal assurée.

« - Tu vas bien ?

Elle aurait voulu se gifler pour cette question stupide, banale, sans intérêt.

« - Oui. Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête, écrasée par le silence qui reprenait ses droits. Harry semblait rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait bien, n'avait pas été blessée, mais ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire non plus. Le silence devenait pesant, et Ginny se sentait mourir intérieurement de honte. Cette situation était affreusement ridicule. Finalement, la torture prit fin lorsque Jack l'appela depuis l'autre bout du couloir, brisant cet instant gênant. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas partir de suite.

« - Bon, ben … à bientôt, marmonna-t-elle.

« - Prends soin de toi, répondit-il immédiatement, précipitamment même.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas raide, et elle détala pour rejoindre Jack, qui la regardait d'un air dépité. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle avait fait une connerie en quittant Harry. D'ailleurs, il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer le ridicule de la situation.

« - Retour au point de départ, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. Ginny Weasley, sixième année, est intimidée par Harry Potter et n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

Elle rougit avant de protester.

« - Arrêtes ! Tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une gamine incapable de prendre soin d'elle. C'est à lui de faire des efforts !

Jack ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de repartir en direction de la Grande Salle. Avant de le suivre, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour apercevoir une dernière fois la silhouette d'Harry qui s'éloignait au fond du couloir.

* * *

Le soleil brillait ce matin. Neville trouvait ça ironique. Comment le soleil pouvait-il briller, alors que l'orage faisait rage dans son cœur ? Ils avaient enterré ses parents la veille. Il n'avait pas voulu que tout Poudlard soit présent, et seuls ses amis s'étaient tenus à ses côtés. Ils l'avaient obligé à manger, l'avaient emmené se coucher, mais il était revenu ici dès son réveil. Devant la tombe qui abritait les corps de ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient morts. Leur chute, le rire démentiel de Bellatrix, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et lui vrillait les tympans.

Il avait besoin d'eux. Besoin de les voir, de croiser leur regard, même absent, que sa mère lui glisse un papier de bonbon dans la main. Tous ces petits gestes qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait des parents qui l'aimaient. Mais toujours, ces corps qui tombaient, sans un cri. Et au fond de lui, l'espoir qui partait en miette. Jamais ses parents ne recouvreraient la raison. Cet espoir d'enfant qu'il avait toujours eu, qu'un jour ils le reconnaissent, lui disent qu'ils étaient fiers de lui, cet espoir s'était évanoui avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, sans se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Aujourd'hui, Neville ne voulait plus être courageux. Il ne voulait plus être un leader, plus être le second d'Harry. Aujourd'hui, Neville était un enfant perdu, qui venait de perdre ses parents pour la seconde fois. Il était seul, perdu, balloté entre son chagrin immense et une colère trop grande pour lui. Ravalant ses larmes, il se redressa devant la tombe, digne dans sa douleur.

« - Je la tuerai, promit-il. Je tuerai Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Je sais.

Il ne se retourna pas pour chercher d'où provenait cette voix fluette. Il tendit les bras, et Luna le serra contre elle, chantonnant doucement tout en massant sa nuque de ses doigts fins. Ses larmes roulaient dans le cou de la jeune fille, jusqu'à s'écraser dans son chemisier. Agenouillé devant la tombe de ses parents, Neville s'accrochait à Luna comme à une bouée, comme s'il ne lui restait qu'elle au monde. Et elle le savait, bien sûr. Luna savait toujours quand les autres pensaient qu'elle ne voyait rien. Elle voyait simplement plus loin, dans ces contrées qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais.

* * *

Hermione plissa les yeux, relisant pour la troisième fois la note qu'elle tenait, avant de finalement la poser sur la pile de droite. Elle était seule, dans le bureau de Kingsley, travaillant depuis bientôt quatre heures. Les notes de liaison et autres informations s'accumulaient depuis des mois dans le bureau, et elle s'était portée volontaire pour les ranger. Personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait besoin de calme, de ce travail répétitif pour se vider la tête.

Les combats la fatiguaient. La violence, la mort, le sang, la douleur, la destruction l'oppressaient chaque fois un peu plus. Elle savait que leur cause était juste, et n'hésitait jamais à se battre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que cette guerre était un gâchis, pour des centaines de personnes. Elle soupira, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche pour chasser ces pensées négatives. Ce fut l'ouverture de la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, qui l'en tira.

« - Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le métis ne parut pas se formaliser de son regard assassin, s'asseyant tranquillement en face d'elle. Avachi contre le dossier de la chaise, il attrapa une des notes devant lui, la parcourant du regard avec nonchalance. Agacée, Hermione lui arracha le papier des mains, le reposant sur sa pile.

« - Si c'est pour me déranger, tu ferais mieux de repartir !

Nullement dérangé par son ton agressif, il haussa les épaules.

« - Je passais simplement voir comment tu allais. Tu n'es pas venue à l'entrainement ce matin.

Hermione blanchit tout à coup en vérifiant l'heure.

« - Merlin, il est déjà midi ? Oh non, je n'aurais jamais le temps de rattraper mon entrainement avec tout ce que j'ai à faire …

Blaise ricana, et elle lui décocha un regard noir.

« - Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, se leva et partit en direction de la porte.

« - Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Elle se redressa brusquement, remettant maladroitement en place les piles de parchemin se trouvant sur le bureau.

« - Non, je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée, c'est pas contre toi… On va manger, d'accord ?

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle ramasse ses affaires et le rejoigne. Il devait avouer que la Gryffondor l'amusait. Elle faisait visiblement des efforts pour être amicale avec lui, essayant probablement de prouver qu'elle avait dépassé ses préjugés sur les Serpentards, mais ses réflexes revenaient quand elle était surprise.

« - C'est bon. On descend aux cuisines ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde.

« - Si tu veux.

En fait, ce qui amusait vraiment Blaise, plus que les tentatives d'Hermione pour être gentille avec lui, était la tête des élèves qu'ils croisaient, ébahis de les voir discuter ensemble. Il avait d'ailleurs bien cru que Weasley allait faire une crise d'apoplexie en apprenant qu'il était le binôme d'Hermione lors du dernier combat !

Ils atteignirent rapidement les cuisines, où les elfes s'empressèrent de leur servir à manger, avec moult révérence, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Hermione. Blaise n'avait jamais eu d'elfe de maison, et pouvait comprendre que cette attitude servile l'énerve, ce qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde. La contredire était bien plus drôle.

« - Je ne sais rien sur toi, lança brusquement Hermione, alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert.

« - Et ?

Blaise attendait cette conversation depuis un moment. Il était même surpris que la Gryffondor ait réussi à retenir sa curiosité jusque-là.

« - Je ne sais pas. On pourrait essayer d'apprendre à se connaître, non ?

« - Et pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Il ne put se retenir de ricaner.

« - Depuis quand toi et moi sommes amis, Granger ?

La voyant se rembrunir, il se reprit.

« - C'est bon, désolé. C'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de moi.

« - Je comprends. Désolée.

Hermione se sentait minuscule face au regard scrutateur du grand métis. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient noirs avant qu'ils ne soient posés sur elle, comme s'il pouvait percer tous ses secrets d'un simple regard. Il l'intimidait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rechercher son amitié, sans savoir si elle cherchait à sauver le dernier Serpentard n'ayant pas rejoint les Mangemorts ou à se prouver qu'elle était capable de dépasser ses préjugés. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur sa tarte aux pommes, l'écrasant consciencieusement. Discuter avec le Serpentard était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

« - Ma mère est une veuve noire, déclara-t-il soudain, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne parlerait plus. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle releva la tête, scrutant le visage face à elle, qui se voulait un masque de froideur.

« - Ce n'est jamais tout, objecta-t-elle.

« - D'accord. Ma mère est née en Italie, elle a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait dix-neuf ans quand je suis né. Un accident, elle me l'a toujours reproché. Je ne sais pas qui est mon père, pas même son nom. Je ne sais pas s'il était vieux ou jeune, de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, s'il aurait aimé me rencontrer… Je ne sais pas. Ma mère a eu sept maris, tous morts mystérieusement. J'avais huit ans quand je l'ai surprise en train de préparer un poison. Quand j'ai compris qui elle était vraiment.

Hermione resta silencieuse, ne sachant que dire après un tel aveu.

« - Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne me touche même plus. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, il y a deux ans, elle s'est enfuie. Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, pas un mot, rien. Quand je suis rentré pour les vacances, la maison était vide. Je ne sais pas où elle est aujourd'hui. Probablement de retour en Italie, mariée à un vieux schnock.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, Hermione attrapa sa main, avant de la lâcher aussi brusquement, les joues rouges. Blaise Zabini n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait la pitié.

« - Mes parents sont Moldus, commença-t-elle à son tour, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa tarte aux pommes. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, aimants, comme des parents doivent l'être. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, mais … Je savais bien que ce n'était plus pareil. C'était sûrement de ma faute. Je n'étais plus là de l'année, et quand je rentrais chez moi, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. Je ne savais pas comment leur parler de ce monde qui leur était étranger. Alors j'ai commencé à passer mes vacances à Poudlard, puis chez les Weasley, puis avec Harry.

Elle laissa passer un silence, que Blaise ne tenta même pas de remplir.

« - L'année dernière, avant de partir avec Harry et Ron, j'ai… Je leur ai lancé un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. Ils m'ont oubliée. Aujourd'hui, ils vivent en Australie, sans savoir qu'ils ont une fille.

Elle redressa la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

« - Je voulais les protéger, tu comprends. Même si j'ai été une mauvaise fille, je les aime, et je ne veux pas risquer leur vie. Ce n'est pas leur combat.

Elle scruta son visage, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait, sans y parvenir.

« - Désolée, marmonna-t-elle finalement, vaincue par le silence. Je m'apitoie sur mon sort.

« - Non, c'est bon. C'est normal que tes parents te manquent.

Il hésita un instant, avant d'ajouter.

« - Tu sais, Granger, tu gagnes à être connue.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« - Es-tu en train de dire que tu aimes discuter avec moi ?

« - Rêves pas.

Elle sourit franchement.

« - Si tu veux savoir, tu n'es pas si désagréable, pour un Serpentard… Tu pourrais peut-être même t'entendre avec nous.

« - Avec Weasley et Potter ? Là, tu rêves vraiment, Granger. Allez, viens, on a cours de DCFM cet après-midi.

Les septièmes années allaient de moins en moins en cours, trop occupés par leurs entraînements et les missions de l'Ordre, mais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un cours qu'ils essayaient de ne pas manquer. Même Hermione avait dû se résoudre à sécher des cours, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle attrapa son sac, qu'elle balança sur son épaule, avant de grimacer quand la lanière entra en contact avec son corps.

« - Ton épaule ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

Elle avait été violemment heurtée par une armoire qui s'était effondrée, lors de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, et même après un passage à l'infirmerie, celle-ci la faisait encore souffrir.

« - C'est bon, ça va, répondit-elle en changeant son sac d'épaule.

Il n'insista pas, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Ce fut lui qui relança la conversation, se moquant allègrement d'elle durant le chemin, un invisible sourire au coin des lèvres. Hermione, elle, souriait à ses remarques sarcastiques, lui renvoyant quelques répliques acérées. Ce n'était pas une amitié qui se nouait entre eux, à peine une entente bancale, mais Hermione appréciait les moments qu'elle passait avec Blaise.

* * *

Aileen avait passé une semaine complète dans le coma. Une semaine complète, durant laquelle Albert n'avait pas quitté son chevet, ne s'autorisant à dormir que quand Blaise passait voir la jeune femme. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la veillait ainsi. A chaque fois qu'elle avait trouvé un de ces maudits bouquins, s'il se souvenait bien. Des semaines de coma, interminables. Puis le réveil, insoutenable. La rage dans ses yeux, contre ce corps qui n'était pas assez fort pour supporter les traitements qu'elle lui infligeait. C'était pour cela, qu'elle avait rencontré Sachs. Les Potions de Lune, une drogue qui faisait des ravages chez les sorciers. Mais grâce à elles, Aileen se sentait plus forte, repoussait ses limites encore plus loin. Et elle avait sombré.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil, il devinait que le cauchemar allait recommencer. Comme inconsciente de son regard, la jeune femme déboucha une petite fiole, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Puis elle s'approcha de lui, sourire aux lèvres, sans se douter qu'il voyait les tremblements qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

« - Je dois retourner à Poudlard, lui annonça-t-elle. Blaise m'a parlé de l'attaque sur Ste Mangouste, j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses. Je serai de retour dans la soirée !

Et elle était partie, passant la grande porte pour rejoindre le portail qu'elle avait installé au fond de son jardin. Seul, Albert la surveilla depuis la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, secouant la tête avec fatigue. Aileen ne changerait jamais.

Arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune femme rajusta sa cape et remonta le chemin jusqu'au château, ignorant les regards qui la suivaient. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus faire attention aux murmures qui suivaient son passage, les méprisant plus que tout. Elle monta les escaliers, traversa des couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau de Kingsley. Harry était seul dans la pièce. Il l'incendia du regard dès qu'elle posa le pied dans la pièce.

« - Que faites-vous là ?

Son ton était glacial, bien loin de l'enfant apeuré qui guettait son soutien. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant soin de faire le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter auprès de lui.

« - Je pense que nous devons parler.

« - Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

Elle eut la décence de paraître surprise, et il se plaça face à elle, les deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

« - Je ne sais rien de vous. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance. La seule chose qui me poussait à le faire était cette promesse que vous m'avez faite, de toujours être présente à mes côtés lors des combats, jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Vous n'étiez pas là à Ste Mangouste. Des gens sont morts, des gens qui auraient pu être sauvés, et c'est uniquement votre faute. Vous avez rompu votre promesse. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. En fait, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue à Poudlard.

Elle le scruta longuement, le regard froid, comme pour juger ses paroles. Puis, finalement, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas, elle éclata de rire, de ce rire léger et hypnotisant qui l'avait envoûté lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

« - Allons, Harry, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas fini. Tu as besoin de moi, et tu le sais. Je reviendrai, Harry. Prends soin de toi.

Elle tourna les talons et franchit à nouveau la porte, sans un bruit, dans un calme olympien. Les mains toujours à plat sur la table, Harry s'autorisa à nouveau de respirer, tremblant de tous ces membres. Même s'il s'était préparé à cette entrevue, affronter Aileen avait été éprouvant. Sa joue le brûlait toujours à l'endroit où elle l'avait effleuré, et il avait l'impression tenace qu'elle avait mené le dialogue du début à la fin, qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre elle, sans imaginer une seule seconde que de son côté, la jeune femme fulminait intérieurement de perdre le contrôle sur lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur les membres de l'Ordre cette fois-ci. Minerva McGonagall, Boromir Netchev, Hestia Jones, Charlie, Bill et Fleur, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry ouvrit la réunion de l'Ordre, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Aileen.

« - Nous avons croisé Aileen dans le couloir, commença Hermione.

Raté.

« - Elle est passé me voir, confirma-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

La voix de Minerva était sèche, désapprobatrice.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue à Poudlard. Mais elle reviendra quand même.

Minerva secoua la tête. Visiblement, les mois passés ne lui avaient pas donné confiance en Aileen.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous devons l'empêcher de revenir, Harry.

« - Minerva a raison, ajouta Charlie. Je trouve étrange, quand même, qu'elle fasse tout pour intégrer l'Ordre, pour participer aux batailles, et qu'elle disparaisse précisément le jour de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, où les renforts Mangemorts ont été particulièrement rapides à intervenir…

Harry ouvrit la bouche, ébahi.

« - Mais enfin Charlie, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu insinues qu'elle aurait prévenu Voldemort pour l'attaque sur Ste Mangouste ?

« - Reconnais que c'est étrange, Harry !

« - J'ai essayé de lui donner une chance, Harry, mais tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, plaida Minerva.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Même s'il avait fait face à la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant, il refusait de croire qu'elle ait pu retourner sa veste.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Voldemort a tué ses parents, elle le hait trop pour le rejoindre.

Minerva ferma les yeux une seconde, luttant visiblement contre sa conscience. Autour d'elle, tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. Du moins, ça n'a pas toujours été vrai…

Il la fixa, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Minerva, qu'est-ce que vous savez, que vous nous cachez depuis le début ?

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, le fixant avec appréhension, avant de répondre.

« - Harry… Il était son amant. Tom était son amant.

* * *

 **Tada !**

 **Alors, vos avis ? Plein de petites scènes dans ce chapitre, que pensez-vous des personnages ? Les Moldus, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Aileen ... Et la révélation de Minerva ? Je veux tout savoir !**

 **Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, passez une bonne journée !**


	28. Highlands

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, un chapitre très important pour l'histoire, que j'ai adoré écrire. Il apportera des réponses à beaucoup de vos questions, mais aussi beaucoup de nouvelles questions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour la suite, j'ai (enfin) fait un plan de ma fiction, donc je sais exactement où j'en suis, plus de risques que je me perde, et je peux vous annoncer que les événements vont s'enchaîner assez rapidement.**

 **Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, ainsi que mes fidèles revieweurs, je vous aime et votre soutien est très important pour moi.**

 **Une dernière petite chose : pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille de regarder des photos des Highlands en automne pour vous imprégner de l'atmosphère. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Tom était son amant.

La déclaration de Minerva résonna longuement dans l'atmosphère saturée de la salle, heurtant le silence choqué des personnes présentes. Sur tous les visages, dans tous les esprits, une seule question se posait, imprimée en lettres de feu : était-ce possible ? Pouvaient-ils simplement l'imaginer, la belle et la bête, la jeune femme et le monstre ? Mais plus le silence s'éternisait, plus l'idée, insidieuse, s'infiltrait dans leur esprit. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la menteuse, l'inquiétante Aileen, celle dont on ne savait rien, à peine son âge ? Et Tom n'avait-il pas été un beau, un charismatique jeune homme ? Était-ce réellement impossible ? Ce fut Harry, encore une fois, qui rompit le silence.

« - Non, ce n'est … Non. Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, vous ne pouvez pas nous balancer ça, comme ça, je … Expliquez-nous.

La vieille femme ferma un instant les yeux, les plissant douloureusement, comme s'il lui en coûtait de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait vu, il y a si longtemps. Puis, d'une voix fatiguée, un peu cassée, elle débuta son récit, remontant loin dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à l'année de ses vingt et un ans.

 _Ce jour-là, Minerva venait de fêter ses vingt et un ans. Pour cette occasion, elle avait déposé une journée de congé, abandonnant son poste au ministère pour profiter de sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis de nombreuses semaines. Avant de pénétrer dans la petite chaumière où elle avait grandi, elle avait flâné dans les champs, profitant de ces quelques minutes de silence pour admirer le paysage des Highlands d'Ecosse qui lui rappelaient tant son enfance. Elle avait reconnu, bien avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, le pas de son petit frère qui se rapprochait d'elle. Il s'était arrêté à ses côtés, sans rien dire, posant seulement la tête sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle lui racontait des histoires._

 _« - Ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il demandé._

 _Et elle avait ri, s'amusant de la perspicacité de son petit frère._

 _« - Oui, Malcolm, ça me manque. Londres est une ville magnifique, mais elle n'aura jamais la grandeur des Highlands._

 _Et il avait ri, lui aussi, la taquinant sur le fait qu'elle aurait dû faire comme lui et s'installer ici à la fin de ses études. Il avait raison, comme toujours, elle le sentait. Son poste au Ministère de la Magie ne l'intéressait pas, et la vie londonienne l'ennuyait. Elle n'avait qu'un seul rêve, un peu fou sûrement : pouvoir un jour enseigner à Poudlard. Elle savait que ce métier était fait pour elle et Poudlard était situé en Ecosse, ce qui lui permettrait de voir sa famille plus souvent._

 _Mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à son travail. Elle avait envie de discuter avec Malcolm, de redessiner, du bout des lèvres, leurs jeux d'enfants dans ces paysages sublimes jusqu'à ce que Robert les rejoigne en râlant parce que personne ne l'avait prévenu que sa sœur était arrivée. Elle voulait que, tous les trois, ils revivent leur enfance, l'espace de quelques heures, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans cette maison où ils avaient grandi, ri et pleuré._

 _Ses parents l'avaient serrée dans leurs bras, lui rappelant à quel point elle leur manquait, et à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle. Sa mère avait passé la journée à cuisiner, pour préparer un repas de fête, digne de sa grande fille qu'elle voyait si peu souvent. Et ils avaient parlé, tous les cinq. Minerva avait raconté son travail au Ministère, Malcolm s'était extasié sur l'élevage d'Abraxans où il avait été admis en apprentissage, à quelques kilomètres de leur village, et Robert s'était plaint d'être le dernier à Poudlard, où il entamait sa dernière année. Elle était heureuse d'être ici, entourée de sa famille pourtant, elle sentait parfois le regard triste de son père se poser sur elle, sur sa mère ou ses frères. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir prendre part à ces discussions, de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce monde, le monde de sa famille, dont il était exclu._

 _Souvent, Minerva s'était demandée s'il regrettait que sa famille soit sorcière. Aurait-il épousé Isobel, s'il avait su qu'elle était sorcière ? Parfois, Minerva en voulait à sa mère d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'avouer la vérité à son mari. Si elle avait dit la vérité plus tôt, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Son père aurait peut-être encore confiance en sa mère, et Minerva et ses frères n'auraient pas eu peur de faire de la magie, peur de décevoir leur père._

 _Mais le jour n'était pas à de telles pensées, et Minerva s'était empressée de les oublier, profitant simplement de sa famille. Ils avaient parlé, encore et encore, de leur enfance, de leur scolarité, de leurs rêves aussi. Et quand leurs parents montèrent se coucher, bien après que la nuit soit tombée, les trois frères et sœurs s'étaient empressés de faire leurs sacs, échangeant des regards conspirateurs, le rire au bord des lèvres. Tous trois, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avaient gravi la colline qui dominait leur cottage, uniquement éclairés par la lumière de leur baguette, accompagnés par leurs murmures d'excitations qui les ramenaient des années en arrière, quand Minerva n'avait que onze ans et Robert sept, et que leurs parents leur criaient dessus pour avoir passé la nuit dehors._

 _Quand enfin ils parvinrent au sommet, d'où ils dominaient la vallée de leur enfance, ils s'assirent, roulés dans des couvertures, collés les uns aux autres pour échapper à la fraîcheur de la nuit d'octobre. Ils s'étaient raconté leurs secrets, tout ce que leurs parents ne savaient pas, tout ce qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et au silence de la nuit. C'était leur rituel, leur secret. Et quand le soleil s'était levé, leurs yeux s'étaient illuminés, et ils s'étaient émerveillés de la beauté de ce paysage, de ces couleurs rougeoyantes qui réchauffaient leur cœur. Depuis dix ans, ils ne se lassaient pas d'admirer ces levers de soleil, la valse des saisons dans ces montagnes qu'ils aimaient tant. Et en riant, ils s'imaginaient à quatre-vingts ans, assis tous trois à cette même place, sans savoir que la guerre passerait par-là, et qu'ils ne seraient plus que deux à voir le soleil se lever sur les Highlands._

 _Puis, ils se levèrent et dévalèrent la colline en courant, jusqu'à rejoindre leur chaumière et se glisser, le plus silencieusement possibles, dans leurs lits froids. Ils dormirent quelques heures à peine, fatigués par cette longue nuit, avant d'être réveillés par la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine, où leur mère préparait le petit déjeuner. Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas voir leurs traits tirés, comme elle faisait semblant, depuis dix ans, de ne rien savoir de leurs escapades. Minerva aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse et aimante, et déjà son cœur se serrait à l'idée de repartir._

 _Le temps filait trop vite, et le temps des adieux vint bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle embrassa ses parents, ses deux frères qui lui promirent de venir la voir à Londres dès qu'ils en auraient le temps, et s'éloigna tout en leur faisant signe de la main. Elle aurait pu transplaner, bien sûr, mais elle voulait profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté avant de repartir, et descendit donc à pied en direction du village Moldu qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle repéra, avec nostalgie, la petite école Moldue qu'elle avait fréquenté avant ses onze ans, s'amusant des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour de récréation._

 _Elle avait à présent traversé le village, et plus rien ne la retenait ici. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait transplaner, une idée lui traversa la tête, la soudaine envie d'aller voir Hector McCormack. Le vieil homme était le seul sorcier du village, en dehors de sa famille. Il était arrivé quand Minerva avait cinq ans, et sa mère avait pris l'habitude de le voir plusieurs fois par semaine, pour discuter d'événements magiques dont elle ne pouvait parler avec son mari. Minerva adorait le vieil homme, et se souvenait de longues après-midis passées dans sa bibliothèque, plongée dans d'énormes grimoires de magie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, depuis la fin de ses études, et elle songea qu'il serait sûrement heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles._

 _Quittant le village, elle s'engagea dans le petit chemin qui menait à la bicoque d'Hector, située quelques centaines de mètres en retrait. Arrivée devant la maisonnette, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à avertir le vieil homme de sa présence avec entrain, quand un détail attira son attention, la poussant à se taire. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, comme si quelqu'un l'avait mal refermée. Pourtant, Minerva se souvenait de la maniaquerie d'Hector, qui fermait toujours sa porte à clef, soi-disant pour éviter les courants d'air._

 _Mue par un mauvais pressentiment, elle longea discrètement le mur, jusqu'à atteindre la première fenêtre. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, elle ne vit aucune trace du vieil homme. La pièce, quant à elle, avait littéralement été retournée les meubles étaient renversés, des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé à la recherche d'un objet précis. Tirant doucement sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, Minerva contourna le bâtiment en direction de la fenêtre de derrière, celle de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était brisée, et des éclats de voix provenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce. Poussée par son instinct de Gryffondor, Minerva se désillusiona avant d'approcher de la fenêtre pour observer la scène se déroulant devant elle._

 _Au centre de la pièce, ligoté à une chaise, se trouvait Hector. Les vêtements du vieil homme étaient en lambeaux, déchirés par endroit, laissant apparaître sa peau. D'où elle était, Minerva pouvait voir les tâches de sang qui maculaient sa robe, et sa lèvre tuméfiée. Devant lui, penchée sur la chaise comme un prédateur devant sa proie, se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle tournait le dos à Minerva, et celle-ci ne parvenait pas à l'identifier._

 _« - Allons, Hector, susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, dis-moi où il se trouve._

 _Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Minerva sentait le danger émaner de cette femme et, bien que se sachant désillusionnée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller contre le montant de la fenêtre, dans une vaine tentative de dissimulation. Hector, quant à lui, ne disait toujours rien, mais elle pouvait l'entendre gémir de douleur. Se penchant légèrement, elle remarqua que la femme dessinait des symboles étranges sur l'épaule du vieil homme, de la pointe d'un poignard à la longue lame argentée._

 _« - Tu sais que je finirai par découvrir sa cachette, Hector. Tu peux mettre fin à tout ça. Simplement, tu dois me dire où il se trouve._

 _Le vieil homme secoua la tête d'un air farouche, et malgré la dangerosité de la situation, Minerva admira son courage et sa détermination. La femme appuya plus fermement la lame de son couteau, et Hector laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui tira la jeune fille de sa contemplation morbide. S'éloignant de la fenêtre, elle contourna la maison, jusqu'à être sûre qu'on ne pouvait la voir de la bibliothèque. Puis, elle murmura doucement la formule du Patronus, lui intimant d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès des Aurors les plus proches. Ceci étant fait, elle rejoignit la fenêtre, priant pour que le vieil homme tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours._

 _La femme était toujours penchée sur le vieil homme, chuchotant à son oreille quelques mots que Minerva entendait à peine, si incongrus qu'elle crut les avoir rêvés. Elle était en train d'hésiter à dévoiler sa présence, pour apporter son aide au vieil homme, quand une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille retentit à son tour._

 _« - Nous perdons notre temps, il ne dira rien._

 _Le souffle coupé, et le sang glacé d'effroi, Minerva tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'homme qui venait de parler. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux brillant d'une lueur aussi dangereuse qu'hypnotique, se tenait Tom Jedusor. Il avait un an de moins que la jeune fille, et elle se souvenait du parfait préfet, qui pourtant lui avait toujours inspiré une crainte qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas._

 _« - Fais-moi confiance, Tom, il parlera. Nous avons tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas, Hector ?_

 _La femme parlait d'une voix froide, et pourtant brûlante de sensualité, et Minerva se demanda qui pouvait être cette femme pour que Tom la tienne en si haute estime, lui qui ne respectait personne. D'un geste, brusque, qui fit sursauter Minerva, la femme renversa la tête du vieil homme en arrière, plaquant la lame de son couteau sur sa gorge. Elle murmura à nouveau quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hector, parmi lesquels la jeune femme reconnut très clairement le nom de son village, celui de la petite fille d'Hector, ainsi que son propre nom de famille._

 _Minerva pouvait voir le visage d'Hector se contorsionner, partagé entre sa loyauté envers le secret qu'il était prêt à protéger au prix de sa vie, et sa responsabilité envers les innocents qui risquaient de pâtir de son silence. Finalement, au prix d'un effort qui semblait incommensurable, il cracha un nom de ville au visage de la femme, une ville au nom exotique que la jeune McGonagall ne connaissait pas. La femme était toujours de dos, mais Minerva devinait l'expression d'intense satisfaction qui se lisait à présent sur son visage._

 _Relâchant la pression sur la gorge du vieil homme, elle fit demi-tour, et Minerva put enfin mettre un visage sur cette silhouette, qui n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans. Des yeux noirs comme la nuit, une peau blanche et un maintien aristocratique Minerva ne put détailler son visage que quelques secondes, mais elle sut à cet instant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. La femme contourna la chaise, rejoignant Tom auprès de la porte, d'une démarche royale. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde auprès de lui, le temps de plaquer un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres. Fascinée par l'aura de dangerosité qui émanait des deux jeunes gens, Minerva la suivit du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir._

 _La scène n'avait pas duré une minute, mais les yeux que Tom avait posé sur la jeune femme, des yeux brûlants de possessivité qui semblaient clamer « Tu es à moi » s'incrustèrent profondément dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Elle entendait encore résonner le claquement des talons de la jeune femme et elle entendit, avec précision, ses derniers mots, qui tranchèrent le silence de la maison._

 _« - Tues-le._

 _Cachée derrière sa fenêtre, Minerva retint avec peine un cri quand le rayon vert s'échappa de la baguette de Tom Jedusor. Figée par la peur, elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, au départ du jeune homme, d'un pas tranquille, assuré. Un pas qui était pourtant celui d'un meurtrier. Ce ne fut que quand le craquement caractéristique du transplanage retentit qu'elle s'autorisa à respirer, remarquant à sa vue brouillée les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux._

La suite était floue pour elle. Les Aurors étaient arrivés, puis les secours, puis sa famille. Elle avait répété, inlassablement, la même chose, les mêmes faits. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait bien réagi, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, que les coupables seraient bientôt arrêtés. Cinquante ans plus tard, ces promesses lui revenaient avec amertume. Rien n'avait été fait, et Tom Jedusor était devenu Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais. La seule différence notable était qu'il était à présent seul, et qu'elle ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qui l'avait séparé de celle qui se faisait aujourd'hui appeler Aileen.

Le silence s'était fait religieux dans la salle, à mesure qu'elle exposait ses souvenirs. Elle avait senti, à mesure qu'elle parlait, l'atmosphère s'alourdir et le sang se glacer dans les veines de ses compagnons. Et comme elle s'y attendait, ce fut une nouvelle fois Harry qui brisa le silence.

« - Je … Non, c'est … Vous êtes sûre que c'était elle ?

« - Ce visage, Harry, souffla-t-elle avec douceur, je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il se débattait toujours avec sa raison, comme s'il refusait l'évidence qu'on lui présentait.

« - Minerva … Ce qu'ils cherchaient … Vous l'avez entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Qui cherchaient-ils ?

La vieille femme éclata de rire, d'un rire amer, triste. Bien sûr qu'Hermione avait compris. Elle savait la seule question à poser, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

« - C'est ridicule, souffla-t-elle, la voix cassée par un rire qui ne voulait pas sortir. Le vent, ils cherchaient le vent …

Et tous se figèrent. Parce que c'était ridicule, bien sûr. Mais aussi parce qu'ils se souvenaient tous de la bataille de Poudlard, de la première apparition d'Aileen, de sa démonstration de pouvoir. Parce qu'ils se souvenaient que ce jour-là, elle était le vent.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, prêt à contester, à la défendre encore, comme s'il refusait de croire qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne, même si toutes les preuves étaient contre lui.

« - Ce n'est pas tout, Harry, reprit la vieille femme.

Et elle replongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, parcourant les années, jusqu'à s'arrêter plus de vingt-cinq ans plus tard, peu après la création de l'Ordre du Phénix.

 _Elle se souvenait précisément de ce jour-là. Dumbledore avait créé l'Ordre du Phénix quelques mois auparavant, pour lutter contre l'influence grandissante de Voldemort. Elle avait été la première à le rejoindre, la première à qui il avait confié ses projets. Depuis, il cherchait, inlassablement, de nouvelles recrues. Parfois, Minerva s'opposait à lui. Elle comprenait, bien sûr, la confiance qu'il accordait aux Maraudeurs, ces Gryffondors de septième année, mais ils n'étaient que des enfants ! Leur place n'était pas dans cette guerre, ils devaient vivre avant tout ! Les jeunes frères Prewett l'avaient également rejoint, eux aussi trop jeunes pour se battre selon elle._

 _Et puis, il y avait Robert. Son petit frère lui avait plusieurs fois confié son désir de se battre pour contrer l'ignominie de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne le recrute, et elle était mortellement inquiète pour lui. Heureusement qu'Alastor Maugrey, l'impitoyable Auror, était là pour veiller sur eux. Elle avait chassé ces pensées de son esprit, avant de transplaner dans la petite maison que Dumbledore utilisait pour les réunions de l'Ordre. Il lui avait envoyé un Patronus lui disant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une nouvelle recrue qu'elle devait rencontrer. Et Minerva était fière de la confiance que lui accordait le vieux directeur._

 _Elle sentit les protections magiques de la maison vérifier son identité avant de la laisser apparaître au milieu du petit salon. Elle entendait, dans la pièce d'à côté, les voix d'Albus et d'une autre personne. Avec tact, elle signala sa présence et s'assit dans un fauteuil en attendant qu'ils la rejoignent. Les voix continuaient de bourdonner, et malgré elle, Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de saisir des bribes de leur conversation. Dumbledore avait une manière bien à lui de tester les gens, et la conversation semblait n'avoir ni queue ni tête pourtant, la femme face à lui ne semblait pas s'en irriter._

 _Plus le temps passait, plus la voix rappelait quelque chose à Minerva, quelque chose d'ancien dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Puis elle entendit des pas alors que les deux personnes revenaient vers le salon, dont un claquement de talon régulier qui la gênait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Albus franchit le premier le seuil de la porte, s'effaçant ensuite pour laisser passer son invitée._

 _La première chose que Minerva vit fut cette longue robe noire, élégante, révélatrice d'une haute naissance. Puis le visage apparut, et elle se figea, sentant toute couleur déserter son visage. Une peau nacrée, des yeux noirs, des lèvres fines étirées en un sourire aimable … Un visage qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois, une poignée de secondes à peine, plus de vingt ans auparavant, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Un visage qui n'avait pas pris une ride, défiant toutes les lois du temps._

 _« - Minerva, je vous présente Aileen Shafiq, déclara le vieux directeur d'un air affable, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de son trouble. Aileen, voici Minerva McGonagall._

 _« - Enchantée, sourit la jeune femme en tendant gracieusement sa main, que la vieille femme n'eut d'autre choix que de serrer avec politesse._

 _L'heure qui suivit fut un supplice. Minerva dut supporter avec le sourire le boniment d'Albus, participer à la conversation, sourire même à cette meurtrière, jusqu'à ce que le vieux directeur la raccompagne à la porte, lui promettant de la recontacter très prochainement._

 _Après cela, Minerva mit des semaines à convaincre Dumbledore de ne pas la revoir. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs douloureux, relata ce dont elle avait été témoin, ce qu'elle savait. Et finalement, Albus céda. Le quartier général de l'Ordre déménagea, et plus personne n'entendit parler d'Aileen Shafiq. L'Ordre perdit ses membres, un par un, jusqu'à la disparition miraculeuse de Voldemort. Et Minerva était trop occupée à pleurer son frère pour se soucier de cette femme dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, même si elle soupçonnait Albus de continuer de la voir en cachette._

Cette fois, le silence ne dura pas. La salle bruissait de la même question présente sur toutes les lèvres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir raconté cette histoire plus tôt ? Ce fut encore une fois Hermione qui la posa, avec tact et douceur.

« - Mais elle est revenue.

« - Oui, acquiesça la vieille femme. Elle savait que j'étais celle qui avait empêché son entrée dans l'Ordre, je ne sais pas comment. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle est revenue me narguer, s'agenouiller devant moi, comme si elle éprouvait le moindre respect.

« - Mais … Mais pourquoi ? explosa Harry. Pourquoi nous dire ça, maintenant ? Il fallait parler dès le début ou ne rien dire !

La vieille femme se tourna vers lui, et on voyait la supplique dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se justifiait.

« - Quand elle est revenue, en 1972, ma première réaction a été de la rejeter, de la sortir de nos vies. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, ni pourquoi Tom l'avait quittée. A mes yeux, rien ne pouvait justifier ce qu'elle avait fait à Hector. Et quand elle est à nouveau revenue, il y a quatre mois, j'ai eu la même réaction, j'ai à nouveau tenté de me débarrasser d'elle. Mais, ce qu'elle m'a dit à ce moment-là …

« - Je vous ai demandé une fois de vous rejoindre. Vous avez refusé, et voyez où cela vous a menés. Allez-vous faire deux fois la même erreur ?

Surprise, Minerva s'interrompit, se tournant vers Hermione qui venait de répéter, mot pour mot, ce que lui avait dit Aileen quelques mois plus tôt.

« - C'est exact, souffla-t-elle, sans chercher à dissimuler son étonnement.

« - Vous pensez qu'elle a raison, ajouta Hermione.

Le professeur haussa les épaules avec tristesse.

« - Et si elle avait raison ? Vous avez tous vu ce dont elle est capable. Et peut-être que … Peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas empêchée de nous rejoindre, il y a vingt ans, les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que …

« - Peut-être que mes parents seraient toujours en vie, compléta sombrement Harry.

Elle acquiesça avec tristesse.

« - Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. J'ai essayé, je lui ai donné sa chance. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en a fait ? Des apparitions furtives, des secrets en cascade, et puis rien. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a rien fait, mais sa présence n'a jamais été décisive. Et elle n'est pas venue à Ste Mangouste. Pour quelle excuse ? Des choses plus importantes à faire que de lutter contre Voldemort, protéger des innocents ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas le croire.

Avec appréhension, Minerva tourna la tête, scrutant le visage des personnes présentes, espérant y trouver de la compréhension, un pardon peut-être. Mais personne ne semblait lui en vouloir. Sur tous les visages, elle ne lisait que réprobation envers Aileen, et compassion envers elle, qui avait vécu si longtemps avec un si lourd secret. Seul Harry semblait mitigé.

« - Je vais prendre l'air, d'accord ? trancha-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il quitta brusquement la pièce. Personne n'eut besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, tous devinant que la réunion prenait fin à ce moment.

« - On se voit ce soir ? proposa Hermione, la voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec empressement, avant de quitter l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce. Restée seule, Minerva se laissa tomber sur la chaise, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle espérait, de tout cœur, qu'Harry comprendrait ses choix.

* * *

« - Allez les gars, je vais me coucher, déclara Ron en repoussant le plateau d'échec.

« - Même pas une autre partie ? demanda Seamus avec espoir.

« - Demande à Dean, je suis crevé.

« - Dis surtout que t'es pressé de rejoindre Hermione, ricana le métis.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui envoya un coussin à la tête, qu'il esquiva avec habileté. Il monta ensuite l'escalier, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir ses deux amis à nouveau penchés sur une partie d'échecs sorciers. Il poussa la porte de son dortoir, se dirigeant par automatisme vers son lit. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur celui-ci, plongée dans un énorme grimoire. Comme à son habitude, elle était vêtue d'un vieux T-shirt dont il ne saurait dire s'il était à Harry ou lui. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient retenus en un chignon lâche tenu par un de ces crayons moldus qu'elle adorait utiliser.

La voyant si concentrée, il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher discrètement pour déposer par surprise un baiser au creux de son cou. Comme il l'avait espéré, elle sursauta, se retournant avec vivacité, sourcils froncés.

« - Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama-t-elle avec réprobation.

Il se contenta de lui sourire avec malice, la poussant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en attrapant son ouvrage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher, avant de lui répondre, de glisser un marque-page là où elle s'était arrêtée, sachant très bien que Ron ne mettrait que quelques secondes à perdre sa page.

« - _Mages et magie noire, de l'Antiquité à nos jours_ , déchiffra-t-il. Dis donc, tu as des lectures très reposantes !

Elle récupéra son livre, feignant d'ignorer le regard moqueur de son petit ami, et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

« - Moques-toi si tu veux, mais c'est très instructif, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Voldemort n'est pas le premier Mage noir que nous ayons connu, et il est loin d'être le plus grand. Je pense que les stratégies utilisées pour les vaincre pourraient nous servir. Tiens, par exemple, dans le chapitre sur Médée, ils disent que …

Elle s'interrompit une seconde pour retrouver la page qu'elle voulait lui montrer, avant de reprendre ses explications. Ron ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, préférant l'admirer. Il la trouvait belle, quand elle se lançait dans de grands discours. Elle parlait vite, avec passion, ses mains s'agitant sans cesse, et ses joues se coloraient d'une délicate couleur rosée. Et surtout, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier qui le faisait craquer.

Il avait complètement arrêté de l'écouter, et ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle s'en était rendu compte ou non. Puis, décidant soudain que cela n'avait aucune importance, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, la coupant dans son élan.

« - Ron, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, essayant sans grande conviction de le repousser.

« - Chut, souffla-t-il en poussant hors du lit le livre qui les séparait toujours. Tu m'expliqueras ça demain.

Elle gloussa légèrement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour, et il la fit basculer en arrière, refermant d'un coup de baguette les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! On comprend enfin les réticences de Minerva à faire confiance à Aileen !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Toujours confiance en Aileen ? Et Minerva et son secret, est-ce que vous lui pardonnez de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Que va faire Harry ? J'attends vos réactions !**

 **J'ai presque fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre, il arrivera vendredi ou samedi prochain ;) Passez une bonne semaine !**


	29. Brighton

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Un peu moins d'action et de révélations que le précédents, mais important tout de même, des nouvelles de plusieurs personnages. Et il est légèrement plus long que d'habitude du coup ;) Le prochain n'est pas encore terminé, mais pas d'inquiétude, j'y travaille, il arrivera en temps et en heure.**

 **Juste un immense merci à mes revieweurs (revieweuses je pense), votre soutien me fait vraiment plaisir. Et également merci à mes nouveaux followers, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Le 03 septembre 1998,_

 _Paris, France._

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles plus tôt. Comme tu l'auras compris, j'ai réussi à rejoindre le continent, il y a de ça quelques jours. Je pense que tu n'as pas idée de la situation ! Tous les ferrys étaient bondés, et j'ai bien cru que je ne réussirais jamais à obtenir un billet. Les Moldus n'ont aucune idée des événements en cours, mais ils sentent confusément une menace, et beaucoup ont choisi de quitter provisoirement le pays. Le trajet a été éprouvant j'ai dû voyager parmi les Moldus, et empêcher Teddy de s'amuser avec son apparence est presque mission impossible, surtout que la plupart des gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de venir l'admirer. Si tu le voyais, tu l'adorerais, j'en suis sûre !_

 _Enfin, le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre, et nous sommes arrivés dans le port de Calais la semaine dernière. Tu ne me croiras sûrement pas, mais j'ai failli pleurer en posant le pied sur le sol français. La pression des derniers mois est retombée d'un seul coup et, comme si j'étais enfin libre, j'ai pu respirer librement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je n'avais jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni auparavant, tu sais. Et bien, la vie en France est à la fois extrêmement semblable et infiniment différente de la vie anglaise._

 _Teddy et moi avons fait un peu de tourisme, côté sorcier comme côté Moldu. Il adore la mer, tu devrais voir son sourire ravi quand je le tiens pour que les vagues lui chatouillent les pieds ! Cet enfant adore l'eau, c'est incroyable. J'ai également découvert la nourriture française : elle est plus variée que la nôtre, et très goûteuse, je leur accorde ce point. Mais enfin, ils mangent vraiment de ces choses ! Des escargots, tu imagines ? Mais leurs pâtisseries sont excellentes, rien à voir avec ce que l'on peut trouver chez nous. Nous avons passé deux jours dans une petite ville au bord de la mer, avant de rejoindre Paris._

 _La capitale française est vraiment magnifique. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout visiter, mais je pense qu'une vie ne suffirait pas pour le faire. Teddy et moi logeons à l'hôtel, côté sorcier. Pour l'instant, il me reste assez d'argent pour tout payer, mais ça ne durera pas. Je suis allée au Ministère Français demander le statut de réfugiée, et on m'a assurée que le Ministère allait mettre un petit appartement à ma disposition dans les plus brefs délais. Apparemment, une petite cinquantaine de sorciers anglais se trouve dans ma situation, et le Ministère peine à satisfaire toutes les demandes._

 _Ce qui m'amène à de moins bonnes nouvelles. J'ai pu discuter avec des employés du Ministère, et j'ai suivi les informations Moldues et sorcières. L'embargo est maintenant déclaré sur le Royaume-Uni toute personne tentant d'entrer en contact avec un ressortissant anglais ou autre, résidant sur le sol britannique, s'expose à de lourdes sanctions. Toutes les lignes aériennes, ferroviaires et maritimes sont interrompues les réseaux de communication sont coupés, bref, il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer en contact avec vous. Pour moi, ne te fais pas de souci en raison de ton statut, le Ministère m'autorise à t'écrire, mais toutes nos correspondances seront vérifiées par un employé du Ministère ils ne peuvent prendre aucun risque._

 _Je ne saurais te dire l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve la population. Les Moldus sont inquiets, bien sûr ils ne comprennent pas cet embargo, cette rupture brutale de toute relation qui s'impose à l'ensemble du monde, et les explications du gouvernement sur une « menace terroriste de niveau élevé » ne les convainquent guère. Pour les sorciers, les avis sont encore plus mitigés : certains regrettent que la communauté magique ne fasse rien pour nous porter secours, mais la plupart est intérieurement soulagée de n'avoir pas à se mêler de ce conflit._

 _Personnellement, je pense que tous se voilent la face. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ta réussite prochaine mais notre monde n'en sortira pas indemne, et les séquelles seront plus graves que ce qu'ils imaginent. La cohabitation entre Moldus et sorciers sera difficile dans les années à venir, et je pense qu'ils devraient se préparer, plutôt que d'espérer que les choses se tassent._

 _Je te laisse ici Teddy commence à pleurer, nous allons faire une promenade dans la ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je porterai cette lettre au Ministère demain, j'espère qu'elle t'arrivera au plus vite. Donne-moi de vos nouvelles, je t'en prie, que je sois rassurée sur votre sort à tous._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Andromeda._

 _PS : J'allais oublier. Le Ministère français fait de toi son unique interlocuteur, en tant que représentant officiel de la communauté magique au Royaume-Uni. Il t'accorde son entière confiance pour les événements à venir, et espère ta collaboration quand la situation sera de nouveau stable. Je ne te dis pas ce que j'en pense, j'aurais trop peur que cette lettre soit censurée._

* * *

« - Hermione !

La jeune fille fit un geste de la main à Ron, qui l'attendait avec un air exaspéré, et reprit sa discussion avec Petra Vento, la professeure d'Etudes des Moldus. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner, prenant son meilleur ami à témoin.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui raconter ?

Harry haussa les épaules, la question le laissant visiblement indifférent. A vrai dire, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Les révélations de Minerva tournaient dans sa tête depuis deux jours, et il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il lui faisait confiance, bien sûr, mais… Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point sur la jeune femme ! La simple idée qu'elle ait trahi sa confiance de cette manière le rendait malade. Il tournait et retournait la situation dans tous les sens, sans parvenir à se faire une opinion. Le mieux aurait été d'interroger Aileen, bien sûr. Mais celle-ci restait introuvable, évidemment. Pour être honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui obéissait scrupuleusement : il lui avait déclaré que sa place n'était plus à Poudlard, et elle avait aussitôt quitté le château. Seulement, il commençait à regretter son accès de colère.

Alors il faisait des listes. Contre Aileen d'abord : elle avait torturé un innocent, elle leur mentait depuis des mois, ne leur disait rien de ses plans … Et bien sûr, s'était bien gardée de leur parler de sa relation avec Tom Jedusor. Mais il reconnaissait, pour sa défense, qu'il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction que Minerva si elle leur en avait parlé : le rejet, mêlé de dégoût. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée pénétrer à Poudlard. Mais objectivement, cette relation pouvait représenter un avantage pour eux : elle connaissait Tom mieux que quiconque, et il ne pouvait remettre en cause son désir de le détruire. Son petit ami l'avait trahie, avait massacré les siens … Elle n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il serait vivant. Oui, cette idée le poussait, non à faire confiance à Aileen, mais à accepter son aide. Seulement, il restait une objection de taille ce que Minerva avait vu, la torture, le sadisme dont elle avait fait preuve … Si cela était la véritable Aileen, n'était-elle pas un danger pour eux tous ? Et surtout, si elle avait partagé les rêves de grandeur de Tom, ne serait-elle pas une menace, après la destruction de Voldemort ?

Encore une fois, il était partagé, ses réflexions le menant toujours au même point. Il devait vraiment parler à Aileen, la sonder, se faire une opinion sur elle. Se priver de son aide serait stupide, il le reconnaissait. Et, après tout, même après les révélations de Minerva, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas tenté de s'allier avec elle ? Il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause l'opinion du vieux directeur, celui-ci ne s'était jamais trompé. Il trouverait Aileen, irait lui parler. Avec Hermione, sûrement, son opinion était des plus précieuse … Elle aussi avait eu raison de se méfier d'Aileen, dès le début.

Voyant que Ron le fixait, sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part, il s'empressa de répondre à son meilleur ami.

« - N'oublies pas qu'elle gère toute la partie de communication avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, Ron. Si elle a besoin de parler à la prof à la fin du cours, on l'attend, c'est tout.

Ron poussa un long gémissement catastrophé.

« - Elles parlent depuis une heure et demi, Harry. Ma mère va vraiment nous tuer !

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire indulgent à son ami, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Depuis la bataille de Ste Mangouste, ils avaient peu vu la matriarche des Weasley, et celle-ci avait organisé un repas de famille dans le petit appartement qu'elle occupait à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione étaient bien évidemment conviés, et même si la jeune fille avait râlé qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans un repas de famille, ce qu'Harry approuvait secrètement, personne n'osait tenir tête à Molly, d'autant que ses arguments étaient des plus convaincants : ils n'avaient pas fêté les anniversaires d'Harry et Ginny, et une soirée de détente leur ferait le plus grand bien. Et Harry devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison : il devait vraiment s'aérer l'esprit, penser, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, à autre chose que Voldemort ou Aileen.

Quand Hermione sortit enfin de la salle, Ron se mit à ronchonner, lui expliquant une nouvelle fois que sa mère détestait les retards, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire engueuler. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, lui assurant qu'elle les excuserait auprès de Molly, sachant très bien que celle-ci ne lui dirait rien. En observant les mains liées de ses deux amis, Harry eut un petit sourire triste. Il était content qu'ils se soient trouvés et soient heureux ensemble, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même qu'au lieu du trio, il y aurait à présent un couple, puis lui. Il gardait ces pensées pour lui, bien sûr, devinant la réaction d'Hermione, qui lui dirait qu'il était ridicule, que rien ne changerait, et qu'ils resteraient toujours un trio uni.

Il chassa ses pensées tristes, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ce jour, et rattrapa ses amis en deux enjambées pour écouter Hermione leur résumer sa conversation avec sa professeure. La situation se détériorait du côté Moldu, et toutes deux cherchaient à déterminer les réactions possibles de la population moldue. Visiblement, toutes deux craignaient des violences marginales contre les minorités, qui seraient inévitablement accusées des maux actuels. Ce constat pessimiste faisait écho aux dernières lignes de la lettre d'Andromeda, ce qui fit soupirer Harry.

« - J'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda, lança-t-il. Elle est à Paris. Teddy et elle vont bien, mais elle aussi est inquiète des conséquences que cette guerre aura sur nos relations avec les Moldus.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

« - Je crois que c'est le but de Voldemort. Qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde cette guerre, notre monde sera trop déstabilisé pour qu'on reprenne une vie normale. Des changements seront à prévoir, et je suis incapable de prédire ce qui va se passer.

« - Tu vas devoir jouer serré, avec Tony Blair, confirma Harry.

« - C'est quelqu'un d'ouvert, il n'y aura pas de problèmes de son côté. Mais il ne sera pas Premier Ministre longtemps, et la situation pourrait bien mener à un retour en force des plus conservateurs.

« - On arrive, les coupa Ron.

En effet, ils approchaient de la porte, ouverte, du petit appartement des Weasley, d'où s'échappaient quelques notes de musique. Abandonnant leur conversation pour le moment, ils préparèrent mentalement leurs excuses, avant de franchir la porte, sourire aux lèvres. L'ambiance, glacée, doucha instantanément leur bonne humeur. Fleur et Molly se faisaient face, toutes deux folles de rage, dans un silence de plomb. Bill se tenait à côté de sa femme et Arthur, l'air malheureux, se tenait prudemment en retrait, comme le reste de la fratrie.

Repérant les trois arrivants, Ginny les rejoignit en rasant les murs, comme pour échapper au regard des deux autres femmes. Elle attrapa son frère par le bras, les tirant en arrière, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea, à voix basse, Ron.

« - Fleur est enceinte, lâcha sa sœur avec un sourire mitigé.

« - Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione, alors que les deux garçons laissaient échapper un « Quoi ?! » étranglé.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, leur signifiant d'un signe de tête qu'ils avaient parlé trop fort. Se tournant vers le centre de la pièce, Hermione croisa le regard, empli de gratitude, de Fleur et celui, furieux, de Molly. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, aussi Hermione se décida à avancer vers le centre de la pièce, rejoignant Fleur qui lui semblait manquer cruellement de soutien. Elle lui prit les mains, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

« - Félicitations, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire en direction des deux jeunes époux.

« - Merci.

Bill semblait rayonner de fierté, même s'il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil inquiets en direction de sa mère, et les yeux de Fleur brillaient de reconnaissance. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers Molly Weasley, ne comprenant pas que la matriarche soit furieuse de cet heureux événement.

« - Quel est le problème, Molly ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Vous n'êtes pas heureuse pour votre fils ?

« - Si, bien sûr ! la contredit aussitôt la mère de famille. Seulement, cette inconsciente refuse de rester se reposer au château ! Elle veut continuer à participer aux combats !

Comprenant le fond du problème, Hermione grimaça, alors que la voix de Fleur s'élevait à nouveau.

« - Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me battre !

« - Vous mettez en danger la vie de mon premier petit enfant, tempêta Molly en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la française.

« - C'est mon enfant avant tout ! Et je suis en droit de vouloir me battre pour lui offrir un monde meilleur !

« - Nymphadora aussi, voulait offrir un monde meilleur à son fils.

Hermione, qui avait prudemment rejoint ses amis contre le mur, grimaça. Parler de Tonks était vraiment un coup bas de la part de Molly. Les yeux de Fleur s'étaient écarquillés, de fureur et de douleur mêlée, et elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte, suivie de près par Bill.

« - Tu sais quoi, maman ? lança celui-ci alors que sa femme quittait la pièce. Si tu le prends comme ça, tu ne connaîtras jamais tes petits-enfants.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant un silence choqué envahir la salle, seulement rompu par la musique qui grésillait toujours.

« - Georges, éteins la radio, soupira Ginny.

La porte tout juste fermée s'ouvrit à la volée, frappant violemment le mur.

« - Bill Weasley ! Reviens immédiatement ici ! tonna Molly.

Son fils ne répondant pas, elle partit à sa suite, sa voix résonnant dans les couloirs. Seul avec ses enfants, Arthur les fixa d'un air triste.

« - Allez manger, les enfants, je vais les chercher.

Et il disparut à son tour dans le couloir, laissant les jeunes gens présents se dévisager avec lassitude.

« - Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda finalement Ron, l'air choqué. Je n'avais jamais vu maman dans cet état.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« - Maman veut tout diriger. Avec nous, ça marche très bien, mais Fleur ne se laisse pas faire et elle ne le supporte pas. Elles ont commencé à se disputer, puis à crier, puis à hurler, enfin, tu imagines la scène.

« - Mais … Bill est pas sérieux ? demanda à nouveau Ron, d'une voix étranglée. Il ne va pas se fâcher définitivement avec maman ?

« - Il pense aussi que Fleur devrait arrêter les combats, mais il préfère essayer de la raisonner calmement, sans trop insister, répondit Charlie. Après tout, Fleur a choisi l'Angleterre pour lui, alors qu'elle aurait pu rentrer en France. Il ne veut pas la perdre, mais maman ne l'aide pas vraiment, en s'énervant comme ça.

« - Et puis Fleur a raison, ajouta Ginny. Elle peut encore participer aux combats pendant quelques mois. C'est à elle de décider, pas à nous.

De la part de Ginny, qui s'était battue pour obtenir le droit de faire partie de l'Ordre, cette remarque n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais les garçons, bien qu'ils comprennent les deux jeunes femmes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à Fred. Ils savaient que c'était à cause de lui que leur mère s'était mise en colère contre Fleur, et que seule l'inquiétude l'étreignait à ce moment.

« - De toute façon, vous connaissez maman, elle râle beaucoup mais ne reste pas fâchée longtemps, conclut Georges avec un sourire forcé. On mange ? On ne va pas se laisser abattre, tout de même !

Avant qu'ils ne s'assoient, des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Molly, le visage fermé, réapparut dans la pièce, uniquement suivie d'Arthur.

« - A table, décréta-t-elle en attrapant un plat de viande.

Et elle entreprit de remplir les assiettes, par mouvements saccadés, secs, trahissant son énervement. Le reste des Weasley, accompagnés d'Harry et Hermione, échangèrent un regard tendu, avant de s'asseoir prudemment, évitant le regard de leur mère. Quand Molly était en colère, mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer.

* * *

« - Salut.

Penché sur un chaudron, un pli de concentration lui barrant le front, Théodore prit le temps d'ajouter l'ingrédient final à sa potion avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être ici, grogna-t-il simplement.

Drago haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une table. Il n'aimait pas cette salle, à l'atmosphère lourde et angoissante pourtant, elle était devenue l'un de ses refuges. Elle lui rappelait Rogue, et il était sûr d'y trouver Théodore, quelle que soit l'heure.

« - Je fuis Bellatrix, se décida-t-il finalement à expliquer.

« - Merveilleux. Comme ça, quand elle te trouvera, nous serons deux à subir sa colère.

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que les rôles s'inversaient : Théodore devenait laconique, fuyait sa présence et l'assassinait de ses répliques acérées. Et lui, qui avait toujours été solitaire, recherchait sans cesse sa présence.

« - Le Lord est fou de rage. Il s'est vengé sur elle, et elle cherche à passer ses nerfs sur moi. J'attends qu'elle trouve une autre victime.

Théodore releva brusquement la tête, fusillant le jeune homme de ses yeux noirs.

« - Tu n'as plus l'âge de te cacher, cingla-t-il. Tu es un Mangemort, Drago. Assume.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, attrapant un petit flacon dont il déchiffra nonchalamment l'étiquette, malgré le regard assassin de Théodore. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir usé du _Doloris_ sur Blaise, et il doutait qu'il le fasse un jour.

« - Je l'ai vu, sur le Chemin de Traverse, lâcha-t-il, attendant la réaction de son ami.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Théodore abandonna son chaudron, se postant devant lui, les bras croisés.

« - Et ?

L'agressivité suintait de sa voix, mais Drago percevait la note d'espoir qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il tourna le flacon entre ses doigts, hésitant. Il n'avait pas fait partie de l'escadron attaquant Ste Mangouste, mais avait suivi le Lord sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Seule sa tante était sortie vivante de Ste Mangouste.

« - Il ne m'a pas vu, précisa-t-il. Il était avec Granger. Ils ne se quittent plus, ajouta-t-il perfidement.

Théodore fit demi-tour, rejoignant son chaudron qui se mettait à fumer.

« - Blaise n'a rien à voir avec Granger, lâcha-t-il.

Drago déposa délicatement le petit flacon sur la table, laissant traîner le silence.

« - Tu as sûrement raison. En fait, je dirais qu'il fait partie de la garde rapprochée de Potter.

Il prenait plaisir à observer les poings serrés de Théodore, ses muscles contractés. A quel moment la violence s'était-elle infiltrée dans leurs conversations ? A quel moment leur semblant d'amitié avait-il disparu au profit de cette haine réciproque ? La violence et la haine qui les berçaient quotidiennement s'étaient infiltrées, en eux, entre eux, qui s'étaient promis de faire front ensemble, d'être toujours là, l'un pour l'autre, pour ne pas devenir fous. Et quelque part, ils continuaient de le faire. Ces joutes verbales, ce poison qu'ils distillaient au fil de leurs paroles était la seule chose à laquelle ils puissent se raccrocher. Leur ancrage, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

« - Il a choisi son camp, visiblement, ajouta-t-il avec perfidie, comme on donne le coup de grâce.

Faire souffrir Théodore était tout ce qui lui restait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de penser que c'était lui que Blaise avait trahi en choisissant Potter. Lui, son meilleur ami. Et il s'efforçait de faire taire cette voix qui lui hurlait que tout n'était pas si simple. Blaise avait offert son âme à la femme. La femme protégeait Potter. Blaise ne suivait pas Potter, il obéissait à la femme. Et lui ne savait pas ce qui était préférable.

Ces quelques secondes de répit avaient suffi à Théodore pour se reprendre. Son visage était à nouveau fermé, sa douleur cadenassée.

« - Si tu as fini, commença-t-il, d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelques courses pour moi.

« - Je ne suis pas ton chien, cracha Drago. Demande au Maître.

« - Ces ingrédients n'entrent dans aucune des préparations que me confie le Lord. Ils sont pour toi.

Drago ne répondit pas, tendant la main pour attraper la petite liste rédigée par Théodore. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait les risques que le jeune homme prenait pour lui, preuve que quelque part, il restait quelque chose du lien qui les avait autrefois unis. Ces fioles, que Théodore préparait, dans le plus grand des secrets, au péril de sa vie, étaient pour Narcissa. Des petites fioles, que Drago lui faisait passer, bravant tous les dangers. Parce qu'il n'était rien sans sa mère, et qu'il devait, à tout prix, la sauver, malgré la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux à chacune de ses visites. Elle lui disait d'arrêter, de partir, qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Mais il revenait, obstiné, chargé de ces fioles qui régénéraient son corps et préservaient son esprit de la folie. C'était son secret, leur secret. La seule chose qui comptait.

« - Je pourrai me les procurer où ?

« - On n'a plus accès au Chemin de Traverse. De toute façon, la boutique d'ingrédients a brûlé, il n'en reste rien. Va à Brighton.

« - Nous ne tenons pas la ville, objecta Drago.

« - Non. Mais l'Ordre non plus. Et le gérant sert indifféremment les deux camps, tant que son commerce prospère.

Drago hocha la tête, pliant soigneusement le parchemin avant de le glisser dans une poche secrète de sa cape. Avant de partir, il hésita une seconde, puis serra maladroitement l'épaule de Théodore. Tous deux savaient ce que ce geste signifiait : merci, merci pour tout.

Il quitta la salle, rejoignant l'entrée du Manoir. Il entendait encore les hurlements de sa tante, trop lointains pour qu'il ait à s'en inquiéter. Il rabattit sa cape sur sa tête, dissimulant son visage. Les Mangemorts se croisaient dans un ballet de robes noires, et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Derrière la porte, dans le jardin du Manoir, un groupe se préparait à transplaner. Il disparut en même temps qu'eux, ombre anonyme.

Il réapparut à Brighton, dans une ruelle isolée de la ville. La tête baissée, il traversa la partie Moldue de la ville, effectuant plusieurs détours pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait. L'air était iodé, une odeur qui lui rappelait de lointaines vacances en famille, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. D'un pas toujours égal, il passa du côté sorcier de la ville, appréhendant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Mais personne ne fit attention à lui, et il s'autorisa à respirer. Le quartier qui avait dû autrefois être marchand était aujourd'hui délaissé, et les rares silhouettes qui s'aventuraient à l'extérieur étaient comme lui, dissimulées derrière une lourde cape noire.

Profitant de ce relatif anonymat, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'ingrédients, légèrement à l'écart. Sa façade était décrépie, les vitres poussiéreuses, et l'enseigne pendait lamentablement. L'aspect général était lugubre, et la plupart des gens faisaient un détour pour éviter la boutique. Drago poussa néanmoins la porte sans aucune crainte. Son père l'avait traîné dans des boutiques de magie noire autrement plus effrayantes que celle-ci. L'intérieur n'était guère accueillant, mais on devinait que les clients n'avaient pas déserté le magasin : le comptoir était propre, les ingrédients renouvelés régulièrement, à en juger par leur aspect, et le propriétaire faisait cliqueter son tiroir-caisse avec une satisfaction évidente.

Drago était seul dans la boutique, ce qui arrangeait ses affaires. En économisant ses mots, il tendit la liste d'ingrédients au gérant, qui s'empressa de la parcourir des yeux.

« - Je vais vous préparer ça, Monsieur, déclara-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant Drago seul. Même si Théodore pensait cet homme fiable, il n'était pas sûr de lui faire confiance. Et plus son absence s'éternisait, plus il était anxieux. S'il avait prévenu l'Ordre ? Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre crasseuse, vérifiant qu'aucune patrouille ne l'attendait à la sortie. Le Maître, peut-être ? Ce n'était pas lui qui venait chercher les ingrédients, habituellement, peut-être le trouvait-il suspect. Il secoua la tête, se forçant à rester serein. L'homme ne savait pas qui il était et ne dirait rien.

Il ressortit justement de l'arrière-boutique, les bras chargés de divers bocaux, que Drago s'empressa de faire disparaître dans les poches magiquement agrandies de sa cape. Il déposa les Gallions demandés sur le comptoir, et fit demi-tour sans même marmonner un remerciement. L'homme ne lui inspirait décidément pas confiance. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, la voix du gérant retentit une dernière fois.

« - Monsieur Malefoy ? D'ici quelques secondes, deux membres de l'Ordre vont pénétrer dans cette boutique. Je vous conseille de vous cacher dans l'arrière-boutique en attendant leur départ. Libre à vous de me faire confiance, bien sûr, mais je n'aime pas voir mes clients s'entre-tuer. C'est mauvais pour le commerce.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Se tournant vers la porte, il vit la poignée s'abaisser, comme au ralenti. Dans un rapide bruissement de cape, il se glissa derrière le rideau qui camouflait l'entrée de l'arrière-boutique, sa baguette sortie, prêt à faire face à toute éventualité. Combien de personnes s'étaient, comme lui, dissimulées derrière ce rideau pour ne pas croiser un membre du camp adverse ? Et surtout, comment le gérant l'avait-il reconnu ? Ces questions n'ayant pas de réponse, il se concentra sur les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer, bien que sachant qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal. Si Voldemort apprenait son escapade, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau, et préférait éviter tout esclandre.

Les deux personnes avaient toutes deux leur capuche rabattue, et il ne parvenait pas à les identifier. A leurs silhouettes, il devinait pourtant la présence d'un homme, à la carrure imposante, et d'une frêle jeune fille qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à un bouclier. Il ne cilla pas, se demandant qui ils étaient. Les avait-il connus à Poudlard ? Les avait-il croisés sur le champ de bataille ?

« - Voici la liste, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix qui se voulait sèche.

Drago se figea. Cette voix, il la reconnaissait, mais ne parvenait pas à identifier la personne à qui elle appartenait. Fouillant toujours sa mémoire, il recula plus profondément dans l'arrière-boutique, ne voulant pas être aperçu quand l'homme viendrait chercher les ingrédients demandés. Celui-ci passa devant lui sans un mot, sans même un regard, se contentant d'empiler les bocaux dans ses bras. Il repartit ensuite, suivi de loin par Drago qui reprit son poste d'observation.

L'homme déposa les bocaux sur le comptoir, et les deux clients s'empressèrent de les glisser dans les poches de leur cape, comme Drago l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Les Gallions firent un bruit sourd en tombant sur le comptoir, et les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, toujours en silence.

« - Miss Greengrass, Mr Weasley, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, les salua hypocritement le vendeur. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà oublié votre venue.

Greengrass. Était-ce Daphné ou Astoria ? Drago ne savait pas, ne savait plus à qui cette voix appartenait. Et il avait besoin de savoir, de voir son visage, une seconde. A l'instant où la porte se referma, il bondit hors de sa cachette pour sortir à son tour.

« - J'ai déjà oublié votre venue ! lui cria le vendeur avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Foutu vendeur. Il l'avait fait exprès, il en était sûr. Il l'avait rendu redevable pour être sûr qu'il n'entrave pas la bonne marche de son commerce. Devant lui, Daphné ou Astoria s'éloignait, mais elle ne tenait plus le bras du Weasley. Elle avait même quelques pas de retard sur lui. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il accéléra, l'attrapant vivement par le bras. Elle se retourna, un éclat de peur brillant dans ses yeux. C'était Astoria. Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphné. La belle et idéaliste Astoria. Il aurait dû le deviner. Daphné n'aurait jamais rejoint l'Ordre.

« - Drago … souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant son visage.

Elle était proche, trop proche de lui. C'était dangereux, un Weasley n'était pas loin, il risquait sa vie ici. Sa vie, et celle de sa mère. Mais elle posa une main froide sur sa joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, bien vivant, et ses yeux brillaient de soulagement.

« - Astoria ?

La voix rude du Weasley retentit, et Drago recula à regret.

« - Dis-leur … Dis-leur que je suis désolé, souffla-t-il avant de s'enfuir, laissant la jeune fille seule au milieu de la rue.

Sa joue le brûlait à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché, et ses souvenirs remontaient par vague. Astoria. Astoria, Daphné, Tracey, Pansy. Pansy, Théodore, Blaise. Blaise. Il revoyait tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec eux, leurs rires, leurs colères. Les sept années qu'il avait passées avec eux. Astoria, qui malgré son jeune âge, suivait sa sœur partout, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Il avait tant de choses à lui demander. Comment allaient-ils, tous ? Pensaient-ils encore à lui, à Théodore ? Est-ce qu'un jour ils pourraient leur pardonner ? Sa respiration était sifflante, et des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il fallait qu'il se calme pour pouvoir transplaner. Il ne devait rien laisser voir. Oublier, tout oublier. Oublier Astoria, oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Oublier Daphné, Pansy, Tracey. Oublier Blaise.

Il respira longuement, sentant son rythme cardiaque ralentir. Il avait fait son choix quand il avait pris la marque. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Oublier, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Comme un automate, il transplana. Il traversa le Manoir Jedusor, le visage froid, sans rien laisser transparaître. Déposa les ingrédients auprès de Théodore. Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand la nuit fut tombée, quand Théodore verrouilla et insonorisa leur chambre, qu'il s'autorisa à raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Astoria. Cet espoir fou, insensé, d'un monde sans Voldemort, un monde où ils pourraient vivre en paix.

Mais les yeux de Théodore s'assombrirent, et il se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à Drago. Il y avait bien longtemps que Théodore avait cessé de rêver, résigné. Et Drago ferma les yeux à son tour, cadenassant au plus profond de lui ce rêve. Pour eux, il n'y avait que deux issues, il le savait. Voldemort ou Azkaban. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les prenne.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Vous avez des nouvelles d'Andromeda, de Fleur, des Weasley, de Drago et Théodore ... Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires ! Et pour ceux qui hésitent encore à me laisser des reviews, vos messages m'incitent à accorder une plus grande place à vos personnages préférés, alors n'hésitez plus !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	30. Il était une fois

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre. Un dernier chapitre de transition, l'action reprend dans le chapitre suivant, en cours d'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à mes revieweurs, dont Guest : ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que la suite de la fiction te plaira également !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assise sur un canapé, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Pansy appliquait une fine couche de vernis sur chacun de ses ongles, avec rigueur, concentration, totalement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Du moins, elle essayait. A côté d'elle, Daphné mettait rageusement en miettes un vieil exemplaire de _Sorcières Hebdo_ qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Interrompant son ouvrage – elle devait attendre que son vernis sèche pour appliquer une deuxième couche –, elle surveilla du coin de l'œil son amie. Avec application, celle-ci arrachait de larges bandes de papier, qu'elle chiffonnait en de petites boulettes qui s'alignaient sur la table basse. Puis, par moment, elle les carbonisait d'un mouvement de baguette rageur, avant de recommencer avec le reste du magazine.

« - Ce magazine ne t'a strictement rien fait, s'autorisa finalement à commenter Pansy, avant de reprendre son vernis.

« - Il est à Tracey, répliqua la grande blonde, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« - Ah, se contenta de répondre Pansy.

Tracey sortait depuis deux jours – peut-être même plus – avec Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor de septième année, ami d'Harry Potter de surcroît. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle était le binôme de combat de Potter. Visiblement, Daphné vivait très mal la situation, à en croire l'état du magazine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Même si elle ne disait rien, Pansy la comprenait. En fait, elle avait même eu une violente altercation avec Tracey, qui l'évitait soigneusement depuis deux jours.

Daphné marmonna quelque chose, où Pansy parvint à distinguer les mots « stupide Gryffondor ». Si elle devait être honnête, Daphné reconnaîtrait que Dean était sûrement un garçon génial, que Tracey faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, et qu'elle devrait la soutenir dans son combat aux côtés de l'Ordre. Oui, mais Daphné n'avait pas envie d'être honnête. Pendant six ans, presque sept, les Serpentards avaient été un groupe soudé, uni. Et cette année, tout partait en vrille. Drago et Théodore les avaient abandonnés, Tracey les laissait peu à peu tomber au profit de l'Ordre – elle était prête à se battre contre Drago et Théodore ! – et Blaise … Et bien, elle ne savait pas trop ce que faisait Blaise, si ce n'est qu'il avait été le binôme de combat de Granger, ce qui suffisait à la mettre en rage.

« - Qu'il est con, marmonna-t-elle.

« - Qui ? Dean ?

Pansy la regardait d'un air perplexe.

« - Non, Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, franchement, à Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec l'Ordre ? Il n'a pas à affronter Drago !

Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas les choix de ses amis. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'est que tous l'abandonnaient, pour une guerre qui n'avait aucun sens. Vraiment, si Potter devait sauver le monde, ils étaient mal barrés ! Il ne savait déjà pas s'occuper de lui, et arborait un air niais à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la fille Weasley. Et elle ne parlait pas de ce grand dadais de Weasmoche, et de sa copine Granger. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait franchement pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Enfin, depuis que le vieux fou était mort, la situation partait à vau-l'eau.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait la situation plus brillante dans l'autre camp. Drago et Théodore étaient terrorisés depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Bellatrix était complètement dingue. Et puis, leurs idées étaient ridicules. Bien sûr que les Moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers, ils n'avaient pas de magie ! Mais de là à les massacrer, il y avait un monde. Et quant aux Nés-Moldus … Leur magie n'était pas moindre, mais ils n'avaient pas le prestige d'une noble famille de Sang-Pur, ce qui expliquait leur situation inférieure.

Son avis était simple. Voldemort était un monstre qui méritait de mourir, et Potter un idiot qui ne méritait pas sa célébrité. Etre contre Voldemort ne signifiait pas être pour lui, et elle préférait rester neutre que de le suivre. Surtout, elle était incapable d'affronter Drago et Théodore.

Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit brusquement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait rien du magazine qu'elle déchiquetait avec acharnement, à part un petit tas de cendres sur la table. Pansy la surveillait du coin de l'œil, l'air narquois, et elle se renfrogna, se calant plus profondément dans le canapé. Pansy reposa délicatement son flacon de vernis sur la table, se tournant pour faire face à sa meilleure amie. Parfois, elle se demandait comment Daphné avait pu atterrir chez les serpents, avec un caractère aussi sanguin.

« - Et qu'est-ce que fait Astoria ?! explosa-t-elle à nouveau.

Sa sœur était une autre des inquiétudes de Daphné. Bien qu'Astoria soit plus jeune de deux ans, les deux sœurs avaient toujours été très proches, et Daphné s'inquiétait souvent plus que de raison pour sa cadette. Mais depuis quelques mois, la situation s'était tendue entre les deux sœurs. Depuis qu'Astoria avait déclaré vouloir rejoindre l'Ordre en fait. Daphné s'y était bien sûr opposée, ce qui avait provoqué de nombreuses disputes. Finalement, Astoria n'étant pas majeure, elle n'avait pas été acceptée au sein de l'Ordre, ce qui avait calmé la situation. Pour quelques jours seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se porte volontaire pour aider à préparer les potions dont avait besoin l'infirmière. Et récemment, elle s'était également portée volontaire pour refaire les stocks d'ingrédients, ce qui l'obligeait à quitter l'enceinte protégée de Poudlard pour une boutique crasseuse de Brighton. Le fait qu'un professeur l'accompagne pour veiller sur sa sécurité ne rassurait pas Daphné, et cela avait même tendance à l'inquiéter depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de Charlie Weasley – encore un !

« - Je suis là, Daphné.

La voix d'Astoria tira son aînée de ses considérations moroses. Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Daphné, et elle se leva pour serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« - C'est bon, je suis en vie, pas la peine de m'étouffer, grogna celle-ci en la repoussant légèrement, avant de s'asseoir face à elle sur un fauteuil.

« - Je m'inquiète pour toi, protesta Daphné.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour tout le monde, soupira Pansy.

Daphné haussa les épaules, l'air vexé, et s'enfonça dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

« - J'ai vu Drago, lâcha abruptement Astoria, surprenant tout le monde.

Pansy et Daphné laissèrent échapper un couinement étranglé, et la plus jeune eut un instant peur qu'elles ne s'étouffent.

« - Comment ça, tu as vu Drago ? se reprit rapidement Pansy, tandis que Daphné continuait de s'étrangler.

« - En sortant de la boutique d'ingrédients. Il m'a reconnue, je ne sais pas comment, et m'a attrapée par le bras.

« - Et Weasley n'a rien vu ? s'offusqua Daphné. Quel incapable ! Tu serais en danger qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte !

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Pansy, penchée en avant, sans écouter les récriminations de son amie.

« - Juste de vous dire qu'il était désolé. Et il est parti.

Astoria pouvait voir les larmes dans les yeux de ses aînées. Pansy saisit la main de Daphné, la regardant droit dans les yeux, malgré les larmes. Drago était vivant. Drago était vivant et pensait toujours à elles, et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Blaise secoua la tête pour faire tomber les quelques gouttes de pluie qui parsemaient ses cheveux. Il avait juste eu le temps de passer la porte de Poudlard avant que l'orage n'éclate. L'été touchait à sa fin, mais ne semblait pas vouloir partir en silence. Il jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre du hall, grimaçant en se rendant compte que la pluie tombait avec violence. Il ne ressortirait pas aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de sortir.

Aileen était d'une humeur massacrante. Depuis que Potter l'avait sommée de quitter Poudlard, elle restait enfermée dans son manoir qu'elle arpentait à longueur de journée, le regard noir. Il l'avait aussi vu s'entraîner sur des mannequins de bois, qu'elle pulvérisait avec application. Albert lui avait dit qu'elle passait également du temps dans la salle secrète, celle contenant les grimoires de magie, et que sa consommation de Potions de Lune avait augmenté. Il frissonna en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme. Aileen était la seule à penser que cette drogue la rendait plus forte, alors qu'elle ne faisait que détruire son corps à petit feu.

Enfin, l'ambiance au manoir était exécrable, et il avait préféré rejoindre Poudlard. Il avait emprunté un livre de magie à Aileen, et songea à trouver une pièce calme pour le commencer. Heureusement pour lui, les salles de classe inoccupées n'étaient pas ce qui manquait à Poudlard, même si elles commençaient à se faire rares, ces derniers temps. Il monta les escaliers en direction du quatrième étage, espérant que la petite salle ne soit pas occupée. Il poussa la porte avec un soupir de satisfaction en la trouvant vide. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma la lumière, le ciel d'orage gardant la pièce dans une relative obscurité.

Il était en train de tirer une chaise pour s'installer confortablement quand un mouvement attira son attention. Baguette en main, il s'approcha de la silhouette assise contre le mur.

« - Granger ?! s'exclama-t-il quand il la reconnut.

Celle-ci était assise en tailleur, à même le sol, son dos reposant contre le mur froid, les yeux à mi-clos. Elle ouvrit un œil en l'entendant l'appeler, et consentit à se relever en le reconnaissant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-il comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

« - Je réfléchis.

« - En même temps tu fais rarement autre chose, se moqua-t-il à demi voix. Et tu as besoin d'être dans le noir pour ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si la question de la luminosité de la pièce l'indifférait profondément.

« - Bon, fais ce que tu veux, trancha-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

Il rejoignit ses affaires, s'installant confortablement avec son livre. Granger était vraiment timbrée quand elle s'y mettait. Il se plongea dans son livre, s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la Gryffondor de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle tournait en rond, autour d'une table, un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage. A intervalle régulier, elle jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, très rapidement, puis reprenait son manège. Blaise craqua rapidement.

« - Granger, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu me fatigues là.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant en tailleur sur la table qui lui faisait face, tortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer quand elle agissait ainsi !

« - Voldemort n'a toujours pas réagi. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine, depuis Ste Mangouste, et il ne fait rien. Comme s'il espérait que l'attente nous tue. Ou alors, il est si sûr de son prochain coup qu'il prend son temps. Je ne sais pas quoi penser …

Blaise la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle venait lui raconter ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si Voldemort agissait sans aucune logique ?

« - C'est tout ?

« - Comment ça, c'est tout ? Mais c'est capital ! se récria-t-elle. Si on arrivait à prévoir ses mouvements, imagine les vies qu'on pourrait sauver !

D'accord. Il y avait autre chose, et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui en parler. Granger était vraiment mauvaise actrice.

« - D'une importance capitale, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« - D'accord, ce n'est pas tout, capitula-t-elle.

Elle gardait pourtant un regard fuyant, et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Blaise soupira.

« - Mais le reste est top secret, information confidentielle de l'Ordre, bla-bla-bla, et je ne suis pas habilité à en prendre connaissance, c'est ça ?

Hermione eut un sourire gêné.

« - Un peu, oui.

« - Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors ?

« - En fait … J'ai besoin d'en parler pour réfléchir, mais …

« - Parles-en à Potter ou Weasmoche, la coupa-t-il.

« - Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle par automatisme. Harry n'est pas objectif, et Ron ne se sent pas vraiment concerné.

« - Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement de lui, marmonna Blaise, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir d'Hermione. Eh bien, je suis sûr que des tas de gens seraient ravis d'en parler avec toi. Genre des Weasleys, ils sont tellement nombreux. Ou Londubat, tiens, pourquoi pas.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais son regard était éloquent. En fait, elle aurait aimé en discuter avec les membres de l'Ordre, mais … Ils étaient des Gryffondors. Ils s'indignaient, réagissaient à chaud, et personne ne prenait le temps de réfléchir à de possibles conséquences. En fait, ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis, c'était de l'intelligence froide de Blaise.

« - Si je comprends bien, reprit celui-ci, tu as plein de monde à qui en parler, mais tu t'en remets à mon avis. Je suis flatté.

« - C'est bon, n'en fais pas trop non plus. C'est à propos d'Aileen, tu vois qui c'est ?

« - Tout le monde dans ce château sait qui elle est, Granger.

Il avait répondu d'un air laconique, légèrement narquois, sans rien faire voir de ses émotions. Mais à l'intérieur, tous ses sens étaient aux abois. Qu'est-ce que Granger pouvait bien vouloir à la jeune femme ? Que savait-elle ? Il aimait bien la Gryffondor, mais si ses intérêts entraient en conflit avec ceux d'Aileen, il savait vers qui irait sa loyauté.

« - Oui. Bon. En fait, on a appris des choses sur elle, hier.

« - Je t'écoute.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort. Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre savait sur Aileen ? Quelque chose que lui ne savait pas, peut-être ?

« - Voldemort et elle étaient amants.

« - Quoi ? s'étouffa Blaise.

« - Je sais, ça surprend, poursuivit Hermione. C'était à la fin des années 1940, ils avaient tous les deux à peine vingt ans.

Voyant que Blaise était toujours en train de tousser, elle s'interrompit, lui tapotant maladroitement le dos, ce qui arracha une grimace au jeune homme.

« - Tu essaies de me tuer, c'est ça ? grinça-t-il.

Il essayait de plaisanter, mais son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Elle, Aileen. Et lui, Voldemort, le monstre. Impossible. Et pourtant … Il savait que Voldemort avait massacré sa famille. Il avait cru qu'elle lui avait dissimulé quelque chose, et en avait payé le prix. Mais si la vérité était bien plus simple ? Deux amants qui se déchirent, la folie de Voldemort qui l'écrase, jusqu'au drame final. Il revint rapidement à la réalité, face à Hermione qui n'avait pas cessé de parler.

« - Et je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information, poursuivait-t-elle. Ce pourrait être un atout, pour nous après tout, elle le connait sûrement mieux que quiconque. Mais … Quelque chose me gêne. Tom a commis son premier meurtre à seize ans, bien avant de la rencontrer. Son âme état déjà noire, et elle l'a quand même suivi, elle a torturé pour lui, il a tué pour elle. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

Comment ça, Aileen avait torturé pour lui ? C'était impossible, elle ne ferait pas ça, il en était certain. La femme qu'il connaissait n'était ni cruelle, ni sadique. Voldemort était responsable de tout. Il l'avait pervertie, avait planté cette noirceur en elle, avait détruit ce qu'elle était. Hermione ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait : la vengeance d'Aileen était juste, et il ferait tout pour détruire Voldemort, pour être à ses côtés, jusqu'au bout.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Blaise avait manqué une grande partie du discours de la jeune fille, et s'autorisa une seconde de réflexion. Il devait jouer finement. Dissiper les doutes qu'elle avait sur Aileen, sans trahir sa véritable allégeance.

« - Qui vous a dit ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es sûre de ces informations ?

Une intelligence froide, précise. Pas le moindre sentiment, impossible de se trahir. A la grimace de la jeune fille, il devina que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

« - Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais j'ai toute confiance en cette personne, je t'assure.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu ne peux pas me le dire. Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? Attention, le Serpentard risque de trahir ?

« - Non, Zabini, ce n'est pas ça, protesta-t-elle.

« - C'est faux, bien sûr, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu fais des détours. Bravo la tolérance.

Hermione n'osait plus croiser son regard, de peur d'y lire de la déception. Il avait raison, bien sûr. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle faisait attention à ses mots, comme s'il était un ennemi. Alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il essayait vraiment de se rendre utile.

« - Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Tu m'énerves. Débrouille-toi toute seule.

Il attrapa son livre et commença à se lever, mais la Gryffondor le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte.

« - Non, attend, je suis désolée.

« - Tu es toujours désolée.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre se répandre en excuses, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais que ses réflexes étaient difficiles à perdre, que St-Potter n'aime pas qu'elle passe du temps avec lui, même s'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, parce que la situation était difficile pour tout le monde en ce moment. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette éternelle discussion avec elle. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ça le touchait bien plus que ça ne devrait le faire. Alors aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement partir, trouver un coin tranquille et lire son livre. Non. Il voulait retourner voir Aileen, et lui dire qu'il savait pour elle et Voldemort. Voir sa réaction, entendre ses explications. Il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre.

Harry Potter se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et les fixait, sourcils froncés. Hermione se recula précipitamment, lâchant le poignet de Blaise qu'elle tenait toujours. Le jeune homme retint un sifflement d'exaspération.

« - Tu sais quoi, Potter ? lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse se répandre en excuses. Pense ce que tu veux, de toute façon ça ne sera jamais à mon avantage.

Il savait que dans son dos, Granger faisait signe à Potter de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Haussant les épaules, il bouscula le jeune homme pour quitter la pièce. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il entendit la voix de Potter par la porte encore ouverte de la salle.

« - Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, disait celui-ci d'une voix étrangement exaltée.

Blaise s'arrêta. S'ils parlaient d'Aileen, cette discussion pouvait être intéressante.

« - Je t'assure, Hermione, reprenait Potter. Regarde, tu te souviens de la photo ? Elle me l'a donnée. Elle voulait que je sache, elle voulait que je découvre la vérité.

« - Justement, Harry, le tempérait Granger. Tu ne trouves pas étrange, qu'elle ait gardé cette photo toute ces années ?

« - Elle veut se rappeler ce qu'elle a perdu, ce qu'il lui a volé, expliqua Potter.

« - Non. Elle ne l'a pas oublié, elle pense encore à lui.

« - Quelle photo ?

Abandonnant toute prudence, Blaise était rentré dans la pièce. Il voulait savoir. Savoir de quoi ils parlaient, à quoi ressemblait cette photo. L'idée qu'Aileen ait pu confier quelque chose à Potter qu'il ne sache pas lui faisait mal, affreusement mal. Il devait savoir.

« - Tu espionnes les conversations ? cingla aussitôt Potter.

Il voulut répondre que tout le couloir entendait la conversation, mais déjà Granger lui tendait la photo, malgré le regard réprobateur de Potter. Sur l'image, Aileen valsait, valsait et valsait encore, dans les bras d'un homme dont ils ne voyaient pas le visage, mais dont l'identité était évidente : Tom Jedusor.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Granger le fixait avec une intensité dérangeante. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait : qu'il confirme sa théorie. Qu'il dise qu'Aileen gardait cette photo par amour. Mais il ne pouvait le croire.

« - Ça me tue de le dire, mais Potter a raison. Elle veut se rappeler ce qu'elle a perdu. S'il a massacré sa famille, comme tu le dis, elle ne peut pas lui pardonner.

La tête de Potter à ce moment valait vraiment le coup d'œil. Que lui, Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard qu'il ne supportait pas, lui donne raison contre Granger était un paradoxe qu'il peinait visiblement à accepter. Granger pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

« - Non, vous vous trompez. On ne garde pas une photo de son pire ennemi sur soi pendant cinquante ans.

Blaise ne voulait vraiment pas entendre Granger lui dire qu'il avait tort, et qu'Aileen était une folle obsédée par Voldemort. De toute façon, ses théories ne l'intéressaient pas. Il demanderait à Aileen de lui dire la vérité.

« - Je n'en sais rien, Granger, et je m'en fiche. De toute façon, vous ne cessez de me rappeler que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas au milieu du couloir, et ne fit pas demi-tour, même en entendant Granger lui crier dessus depuis l'entrée de la salle.

« - Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Blaise ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Arrête de jouer la victime !

Il entendait encore sa voix résonner alors qu'il s'éloignait, mais il distinguait de moins en moins bien ses paroles, qui se perdaient dans l'immensité du château. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Blaise. Son nom sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche. A tous les coups, elle devait regretter ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Peut-être même qu'elle était en train de se disputer avec Potter. Bien fait pour lui.

Il traversa le château, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui venaient de sortir de cours, et s'agglutinaient dans les couloirs en groupes compacts. Arrivant dans le hall, il ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait oublié qu'il faisait orage. Tant pis. Utilisant sa cape pour se protéger, il traversa le parc en courant, en direction du portail installé par Aileen.

« - Otthon, marmonna-t-il rapidement, sentant le portail l'aspirer.

De l'autre côté, dans la propriété d'Aileen, la pluie tombait également à grosses gouttes. Décidément, les éléments semblaient s'être ligués contre lui, songea-t-il. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette en pénétrant dans le hall, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Comme il s'y attendait, Aileen s'y trouvait, lovée dans un canapé, plongée dans un énorme grimoire. De loin, elle semblait d'un calme olympien. Mais Blaise la connaissait, et il voyait le léger tic qui agitait son pied droit, ainsi que les ridules qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux quand elle était énervée. Elle tourna une page, d'un geste vif qui la corna légèrement.

« - Blaise, déclara-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas aujourd'hui.

« - J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle sembla deviner, au son de sa voix, que quelque chose le tracassait, puisqu'elle ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse située devant elle. Le fixant de ses yeux noirs, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme obéit, se pliant sans broncher à son examen visuel. Comme elle ne semblait pas trouver la cause de son trouble, il se décida à parler.

« - On m'a raconté une histoire, aujourd'hui. Une histoire perturbante, qui s'est déroulée à la fin des années 1940. Je vous la raconte ?

« - Pourquoi pas.

« - Il était une fois un couple, un couple magnifique. Deux jeunes gens, âgés d'à peine vingt ans, dont personne ne sait comment ils se sont rencontrés, mais qui éblouissaient leurs contemporains. Seulement, l'un d'eux avait le cœur noir et le sourire cruel. Et l'autre, par amour pour lui, torturait sans pitié, grisé par la soif de pouvoir. Vous me suivez ?

« - Oui.

« - Mais toutes les histoires ont une fin. Le couple s'est brisé, et le jeune homme a massacré la famille de la jeune fille. Punition cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Et la jeune fille a attendu l'heure de sa vengeance. Qu'y a-t-il de plus terrible, pour le jeune homme, de périr de la main de celle qu'il a méprisé ?

« - Sans doute de périr par celle qu'il a aimé. Et qui ne l'a pas oublié.

« - C'est une histoire triste. Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas qui te l'a racontée.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Aileen était enfin calme. Blaise avait compris. Il lui manquait encore des morceaux, l'histoire était incomplète, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reconstitue l'histoire dans son ensemble. Et si lui le faisait, les autres y arriveraient également. La fin était proche.

« - C'est une histoire qui se construit. Mais voyez-vous, la question que tout le monde se pose, aujourd'hui, est de savoir si la jeune fille a oublié le jeune homme. Car si elle l'aime encore, peut-être que sa vengeance n'est qu'un leurre.

« - Peut-être qu'elle l'aime encore, en effet. Peut-être qu'elle l'aime comme le souvenir des jours heureux. Mais les jours heureux sont partis, et on affronte ceux que l'on a aimé.

Et Blaise la comprenait, mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Parce qu'il avait Drago. Ses jours heureux, c'était les années passées avec Drago, avec Théodore, avec Pansy et Daphné et Tracey. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait sur le champ de bataille, il devrait riposter. Drago avait choisi Voldemort, et lui avait choisi Aileen. L'un des deux devait mourir, et il n'y avait pas d'issue pour celui qui avait choisi le mauvais camp. Au fond, Potter était prisonnier d'un conflit bien plus large que ce qu'il imaginait, un conflit qui le dépassait.

« - C'est une conclusion triste, pour une histoire triste, murmura-t-il.

« - Y a-t-il des fins heureuses ?

Il considéra la question quelques secondes, laissant son regard vagabonder. Aileen avait détaché ses cheveux, et les boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage lui rendaient une innocence perdue depuis longtemps.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement.

Puis, après un silence.

« - J'aimerais que vous me racontiez cette histoire, un jour. Je voudrais savoir comment les deux jeunes gens se sont rencontrés, et pourquoi ils se sont séparés.

« - Je le ferai, Blaise. Mais avant, il faudra que tu comprennes quelle est ta place dans cette histoire.

Bien sûr. Quel rôle avait-il, dans ce ballet macabre ? Cette vengeance, vieille de cinquante ans, était bien plus complexe qu'il ne le paraissait. Et parce qu'il se trouvait au cœur de l'histoire, entraîné par des raisons qui le dépassaient, c'était à lui de comprendre. Il devait retrouver les pièces du puzzle, reconstituer le tableau. L'histoire ne se racontait pas, elle se vivait.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A l'origine, il n'était pas censé exister, mais je me suis laissée entraîner, et le voilà ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous de Daphné, Pansy et Astoria ? Et Blaise, Hermione, Harry et Aileen ? Vraiment beaucoup de personnages présents dans ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas, j'attends vos commentaires.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	31. Découverte

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'action reprend. Et comme je suis très inspirée en ce moment, le prochain est déjà écrit et celui d'après en cours, donc il n'y aura pas de retard cet été ! On avance dans l'histoire, la fin se rapproche à grand pas ... Mais je vous laisse vous en rendre compte par vous-même !**

 **Encore une fois un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui me laissent des reviews, me mettent en follower ... Merci mille fois je vous aime !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Même dans le bruit, le Manoir Jedusor était silencieux. Oppressant. Les ordres du Lord claquaient dans l'air et, comme des automates, ombres silencieuses, les Mangemorts s'empressaient de lui obéir, leurs robes se croisant dans un ballet incessant. Masqués ou non, leurs visages importaient peu, tant ils semblaient identiques, armée de clones sans pensée propre et sans avenir. Parfois, au milieu de ces ténèbres, un visage, une chevelure se détachait, reconnaissable entre toutes. Bellatrix se dressait, orgueilleuse, droite et cruelle. Le sourire qu'elle arborait en permanence faisait frissonner ceux qui la croisaient, par la noirceur qui s'en dégageait, et la sensation de dangerosité qui émanait de sa personne.

Et puis, parfois encore, une chevelure d'un blond saisissant apparaissait, lumière au milieu de cette foule sombre. Autrefois grands, puissants, aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Malefoy étaient tombés bas. Mais peu à peu, Drago s'était redressé. Aux côtés de sa tante, il traversait la foule, le visage dur, le regard froid. Sur son passage les regards se faisaient méprisants, envieux ou parfois indifférents. Un par un, Drago Malefoy gravissait les échelons, et l'ensemble des Mangemorts assistait à son irrésistible ascension.

Sur le côté, peu à peu oublié de tous, Lucius Malefoy surveillait son fils. Il avait lu la tempête qui se jouait dans ses yeux il avait vu l'enfant terrifié et l'adolescent mal-assuré. Et aujourd'hui, il voyait le jeune homme qui se voulait froid, qui se tenait droit devant le Maître. Drago pouvait tromper qui il voulait, mais pas son père. Lucius savait sa peur, son désir d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde. Il savait ses doutes et ses erreurs, ses amitiés qui volaient en éclat, son avenir qui s'émiettait sous ses yeux. Sous le visage de Drago, c'était lui-même que Lucius voyait. Ses espoirs anéantis, et ses propres erreurs. Sa lâcheté.

Narcissa était dans une geôle qui la détruisait à petit feu. Drago devenait malgré lui un monstre, un homme qui avait tué, loin de l'enfant innocent qu'il avait un jour été. Et Lucius maudissait sa lâcheté, qui lui avait fait perdre sa femme, et qui lui enlevait à son tour son fils. Il avait été un mauvais mari et un mauvais père, il le savait. Il le voyait dans les yeux éteints de Narcissa, dans ceux méprisants et douloureux de Drago. Il avait mené sa famille à la chute. Quoi qu'il arrive, à présent, les Malefoy ne seraient plus rien qu'une famille déchue.

D'un pas lent, Lucius tourna les talons, quittant le hall d'entrée. Le Maître ne faisait plus attention à lui, l'oubliait peu à peu. Drago prenait sa place, et tout ce qu'il ressentait était la honte de n'être pas assez fort pour épargner ces horreurs à son fils. Comme à son habitude, il ralentit le pas en passant devant l'escalier qui menait aux cellules. Narcissa était en bas, probablement recroquevillée sur elle-même, gelée, affamée. Sa belle, si belle Narcissa. Sa femme était une reine, princesse de glace. Et pourtant si courageuse … La seule à faire preuve de courage dans cette famille. Elle avait tout tenté pour sauver son fils, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mettre sa vie en péril.

Souvent, Lucius se disait qu'il n'était rien sans sa femme. Elle était le courage qui lui faisait défaut, l'amour qu'il ne savait pas donner. Elle était tout pour lui, et elle se mourait parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Et Drago, Drago ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

La serre était calme, délicieusement calme. Dehors, la pluie menaçait, le ciel était gris. Mais ici, à l'intérieur de la serre, il ne régnait rien d'autre qu'une douce quiétude. Pomona aimait cette atmosphère, ce cocon qui l'enveloppait toute entière. Elle vérifia avec soin les feuilles de ses plants de dictame, s'assurant qu'aucun puceron ne soit dissimulé sur les larges feuilles. Cette serre était décidément la plus calme de toutes la serre numéro deux, où personne n'était autorisé à entrer. Celle où elle plantait en cachette des fleurs de lune pour Aileen. Elles n'étaient pour l'instant que de minuscules pousses elles n'atteindraient leur maturité que dans plusieurs mois. Pomona n'était pas pressée elle les soignait, avec patience et amour.

Elle aimait la botanique, cet art calme et paisible. Peu de personnes comprenaient sa passion pour les plantes, et elle l'avait peu retrouvée chez ses élèves. Trop souvent ils dédaignaient la Botanique, au profit de la Métamorphose ou des Sortilèges. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'amour qu'elle réservait à ses plantes ils croyaient qu'elle n'aimait qu'elles, au détriment des vivants. Mais la Botanique était la science de la vie jour après jour, elle donnait vie à ces plantes, les abreuvait avec amour, les regardait croître. La Botanique lui apprenait la patience et la douceur la vie était capricieuse, et il fallait apprendre à lire les signes, sans presser la nature.

Le seul, peut-être, digne de cet art si noble qu'était la Botanique, était Neville Londubat elle n'avait jamais vu une telle passion chez l'un de ses élèves d'ailleurs, il était le seul en qui elle ait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier les clés des serres. Mais pas la deuxième, jamais la deuxième. Neville était trop proche d'Harry, il ne comprendrait jamais. Quel dommage, il était si brillant … Ses yeux brillaient quand il parlait de Botanique, et Pomona savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui, quand la saison avançait et qu'elle avait trop à faire.

La porte pivota, et Pomona se retourna pour faire face à Susan Bones. La jeune fille s'approcha d'un pas léger, et la professeure la serra contre elle, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux roux. Susan enfila une paire de gants, et se mit à son tour à vérifier l'état des plants de dictame. Pomona aimait cette élève qui venait chercher auprès d'elle le réconfort d'une mère. Et elle la comprenait mieux que personne : elle avait été une Poufsouffle, comme elle. Et elles avançaient vers le même objectif.

« - Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Susan, commença Pomona.

Elle savait que Susan venait la voir quand elle avait besoin de réconfort ou d'aide, quand elle était fatiguée. Quand elle doutait.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée je crois. Et puis, j'avais envie de vous voir. Michael ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, au fait.

« - J'espère que vous êtes prudents, tous les deux.

La jeune fille sourit avec espièglerie.

« - Bien sûr ! Qui pourrait nous soupçonner de quoi que ce soit ?

Pomona éclata de rire.

« - Tu fais une redoutable Poufsouffle !

Susan se mit à rire à son tour. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, pour laisser entrer Michael Corner, un septième année de Serdaigle. Avec un sourire, il rejoignit les deux occupantes de la serre.

« - Bonjour professeur ! lança-t-il. Susan, je viens de croiser Aileen. Elle veut qu'on lui ramène un livre, j'ai noté le titre quelque part.

Pomona leva les yeux au ciel. Michael semblait toujours tout prendre à la légère, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi Aileen avait choisi ces deux élèves en particulier. Et puis, elle se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme, et un sourire nostalgique s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait vingt ans à présent, vingt ans qu'elles se connaissaient. Et Pomona lui vouait toujours une confiance absolue. Elle redressa la tête en entendant ses deux élèves discuter.

« - J'ai croisé Zabini, l'autre jour, disait Susan. Je crois qu'elle ne lui a pas raconté l'Histoire.

Pomona sourit à nouveau. L'Histoire, la Grande Histoire. Celle d'Aileen, et la leur, à présent qu'ils faisaient partie de cette cohorte de cœurs, battant à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines.

« - Pourtant, il est déjà allé au Manoir, objecta Michael.

« - Tu es trop curieux, Michael, répliqua Susan en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu veux voir le Manoir, demande-lui, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de t'ouvrir le portail.

« - Tu n'as rien compris, Susan. Le Manoir est mystérieux parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Si je le vois, je serai déçu de voir qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un Manoir. L'imaginer est bien plus intéressant.

Oui, Michael prenait toujours tout à la légère. Il plaisantait sans cesse, il riait de tout. Pomona s'étonnait parfois de la confiance absolue qu'ils accordaient à Aileen, de cette acceptation totale de ses mystères. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle réagissait comme eux. Quand Aileen leur parlait, ils voyaient dans ses yeux qu'elle les prenait au sérieux. Qu'ils étaient importants pour elle. Et ce lien indéfectible qui les liait coulait dans leurs veines, depuis ce pacte qui avait scellé leurs promesses.

« - Mrs Chourave a peur que nous ne soyons pas assez prudents, reprenait Susan avec amusement.

« - Enfin, professeur, vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous ! s'offusqua Michael. D'ailleurs, on aurait besoin d'une autorisation pour la Réserve.

« - Je vais vous faire ça. Vous avez un morceau de parchemin ?

Michael fouilla dans son sac, absolument désordonné, et en sortit un morceau de parchemin chiffonné.

« - Ça fera l'affaire, soupira Pomona.

Elle attrapa la plume qu'il lui tendit à la suite, et rédigea une brève missive les autorisant à emprunter des ouvrages dans la Réserve. Elle la signa rapidement, et rendit le tout à Michael.

« - Merci ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens repartirent, non sans acquiescer une dernière fois quand Pomona leur recommanda d'être prudents. De loin, alors qu'elle les voyait traverser le parc en plaisantant, courant à demi pour échapper à la pluie, on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple. Si seulement les gens savaient la vérité … Si seulement ils savaient le nombre de personnes qui, dans ce château, vouaient une loyauté sans faille à Aileen ! Des oubliés, des transparents, des personnes dont la loyauté ne pouvait être remise en question. Pomona secoua doucement la tête en fermant la porte de la serre derrière elle. Leur naïveté l'amusait. Personne n'avait encore deviné le véritable rapport de force qui s'établissait. Personne n'avait encore compris l'importance d'Aileen. Bientôt.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller d'un geste agacé. La veille avait décidément été une très mauvaise journée. D'abord, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans ses réflexions sur Aileen et son passé mystérieux. Voldemort ne donnait aucun signe de vie, ce qu'elle jugeait plutôt inquiétant. Et surtout, elle s'était violemment disputée avec Zabini et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, avec Harry. Elle savait qu'il n'approuvait pas son amitié étrange avec le Serpentard, mais ne supportait pas de se faire dicter sa conduite. En quelques minutes, la conversation avait dérapé, et elle était partie en claquant la porte.

Elle grogna, calant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Elle aurait eu besoin de descendre s'entraîner, mais Zabini ne serait sûrement pas là. De toute façon, le ciel était gris, il allait probablement pleuvoir. Avec un soupir, elle repoussa la couverture et se leva. Après une douche rapide, elle descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, son lourd grimoire sous le bras. Un groupe de première année était installé autour d'une table, où ils rédigeaient avec application ce qui semblait être un devoir. Sur le canapé, trois garçons qui devaient être en quatrième année discutaient avec animations, et la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser passer deux filles de sixième année en grande discussion.

S'intéressant peu à ceux qui l'entouraient, Hermione quitta la salle commune, décidée à rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle voulait absolument terminer son livre, qu'elle trouvait passionnant, et qui contenait de nombreuses explications sur les différents mages noirs que le monde avait connu depuis l'Antiquité. Elle venait de commencer le chapitre concernant le XVe siècle, il lui restait à peine un quart de l'ouvrage à étudier. Ses notes commençaient d'ailleurs à prendre forme : à travers les siècles, elle avait trouvé des caractéristiques communes à ces mages noirs, dans leurs modes d'action notamment, et elle était certaine que Voldemort ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

En effet, elle avait l'impression que le même schéma se répétait et, très souvent, les mêmes erreurs. Il y avait des livres d'Arithmancie très pointus à la bibliothèque, et elle comptait les utiliser pour déterminer un champ de probabilité assez restreint concernant les prochaines actions de Voldemort. Bien sûr, tout cela restait théorique mais si elle réussissait à prévoir statistiquement ses prochaines actions, cela pourrait donner un avantage décisif à l'Ordre. Elle était sûre d'elle : la piste était intéressante. Seulement, elle était extrêmement complexe, et elle allait passer un temps fou dans ses calculs elle aurait apprécié un peu d'aide, mais ne connaissait personne d'assez doué en Arithmancie pour ces calculs.

Si, Zabini, rectifia une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle la repoussa d'un claquement de langue agacé. Le Serpentard prenait vraiment trop de place dans sa vie en ce moment. De toute façon, buté comme il l'était, il ne lui adresserait pas la parole avant une semaine. Elle se débrouillerait seule, comme à son habitude. Elle s'arrêta auprès de sa table habituelle, au fond de la bibliothèque, et rapidement, elle disparut derrière d'énormes piles de livres. Sa plume s'activait avec frénésie alors qu'elle tournait les pages de son livre. Lorsqu'elle tourna la dernière page du XVe siècle, passant ainsi au XVIe, elle sentit son ventre gargouiller, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin. Prise dans sa lecture, elle y fit à peine attention. Elle descendrait manger vers midi.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans son ouvrage, elle se fit la réflexion que de nombreuses légendes moldues n'étaient que le fruit d'agissements de mages noirs. Les sorciers n'imaginaient pas à quel point leur monde avait influencé celui des Moldus … Un raclement de chaise lui fit relever la tête. Ron venait de s'installer à côté d'elle, lisant distraitement le titre de son ouvrage.

« - Encore ce livre ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches.

Avec patience, elle s'efforça de lui réexpliquer ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit, les recherches qu'elle effectuait et le but qu'elle espérait atteindre. Et pour la troisième fois, Ron en arriva à la même conclusion.

« - Tu fais de la divination, quoi. Tu devrais demander à Firenze, ça irait plus vite.

Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer à ne rien comprendre ! Ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier ! Elle savait pourtant, qu'il faisait des efforts, et qu'il essayait vraiment de prendre ses recherches au sérieux. Il voulait vraiment l'aider en proposant l'aide de Firenze, mais cela ne faisait que prouver qu'il n'avait rien compris à ses recherches – elle avait besoin de l'aide du professeur Vector, pas de Firenze. L'Arithmancie était bien plus complexe que la divination, et bien plus sûre ! Sans paraître remarquer son air agacé, Ron s'était remis à parler.

« - Tu viens manger ? Il est déjà midi et demi, et Georges veut qu'on aille s'entraîner tôt cet après-midi.

Déjà midi et demi ? Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer quand elle travaillait, et surtout, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de perdre du temps.

« - Non, il faut que je finisse ça, refusa-t-elle.

« - Oh, Hermione, ça va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un devoir en retard ! Viens, on va prendre l'air, ça te changera les idées, tu t'occuperas de ça un de ces jours.

Elle détestait ça. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ron n'avait jamais compris l'importance des livres qu'elle lisait, des recherches qu'elle effectuait. Il préférait s'amuser en attendant que la solution tombe du ciel. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que pendant toutes ces années, c'était parce qu'elle avait travaillé, des heures durant, seule de son côté, qu'ils avaient affronté tous les dangers. Enfin, ils seraient morts à onze ans étouffés par le Filet du Diable si elle n'avait pas étudié tout ce que Ron jugeait inintéressant !

« - J'arrive, déclara-t-elle pourtant.

Elle avait vraiment faim. Et puis, cette pause lui permettrait peut-être de se réconcilier avec Harry. Elle demanda la permission à Mrs Pince de laisser ses affaires sur la table, et celle-ci lui assura qu'elle ne laisserait personne y toucher. Hermione devinait la tête de Ron, qui levait probablement les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Mrs Pince ou à un professeur. Un vrai gamin, incapable de tenir une conversation avec des adultes ! Mais elle ne dit rien, ne soupira même pas, et le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Quand elle remonta à la bibliothèque, une heure plus tard, elle fulminait. Ron l'avait agacé tout le repas, avec ses manies enfantines. Dans tous ces gestes, qui l'attendrissaient encore quelques jours auparavant, elle ne voyait à présent que de l'immaturité. A l'entendre, un bataillon de Mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents les avaient attaqués à Ste Mangouste, et ils avaient tous manqué mourir cinq fois ! Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées quand Harry les avait rejoints. Loin d'essayer d'apaiser les tensions, il avait gardé un air buté – visiblement, il avait lui aussi passé une mauvaise matinée. Il ne faisait pas confiance au Serpentard et voulait qu'elle arrête de le voir, ce qu'elle refusait. Ron se mit à son tour à râler, visiblement jaloux – elle détestait quand il était comme ça.

Excédée, elle les avait plantés là et était repartie à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait même pas pris de dessert avec leurs bêtises. Elle se rassit devant sa table, reprit sa plume, et griffonna quelques annotations dans la marge. Elle pensait finir son ouvrage d'ici la fin de la journée. Demain, elle attaquerait les calculs d'arithmancie. Elle demanderait peut-être de l'aide au professeur Vector. Ou même à Zabini, tiens. Ça ferait les pieds aux deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis.

Elle tourna la page, notant le nom suivant sur son parchemin, puis le soulignant d'un fin trait noir. Attaquant sa lecture, elle leva plusieurs fois un sourcil horrifié en lisant certains détails des atrocités commises par la sorcière citée. Vraiment, Voldemort n'avait rien inventé. Depuis l'Antiquité, des sorciers avaient fait bien pire que lui. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au nom de la sorcière avant de tourner la page. Erzsébet Báthory, la comtesse sanglante. Le portrait sur la page de droite attira immédiatement son attention. Sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer pourquoi, la jeune femme qu'elle contemplait la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa lecture, complétant ses notes au fur et à mesure.

Ce fut en relevant la tête, un peu brusquement, que l'évidence la frappa. Elle connaissait ce visage. Ce n'était pas le même, bien sûr, mais les traits étaient là. Dans la forme des yeux, dans leur profondeur abyssale, dans la pâleur de la peau. Elle la reconnaissait partout, dans ces cheveux relevés, qui dégageaient le cou et les épaules, dans les lèvres finement arquées. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle glissa son marque page dans le livre, l'attrapa sous son bras, fit signe à Mrs Pince qu'elle revenait et partit en courant.

Elle traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse, glissant plusieurs fois, manquant rentrer dans un certain nombre de personnes qui lui jetaient des regards surpris. Elle crut même entendre, à un moment, une voix connue l'appeler, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant sa course folle. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'en parvenant devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, encore essoufflée. Une vingtaine d'élèves de deuxième année se tournèrent vers elle, la fixant avec étonnement. Jurant mentalement, elle se rendit compte qu'il était quatorze heures passées, et que le cours venait de commencer. Tant pis. La situation était trop importante.

« - Professeure … haleta-t-elle. Je suis désolée … Je dois vous parler …

Jeanne Lambert semblait hésiter entre réprobation et amusement, à la vue de son élève totalement échevelée.

« - Miss Granger, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Hermione secoua la tête et traversa la salle, ne s'arrêtant que devant le bureau du professeur. Elle posa le livre devant elle, l'ouvrant à la page du portrait. Jeanne Lambert n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis elle porta la main à sa bouche en comprenant ce que la jeune fille avait reconnu.

« - Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, elle chuchotait à présent, et les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Quelques bavardages couraient à travers la salle, des spéculations sur la présence de la septième année. Certains se penchaient même pour tenter d'apercevoir le livre dont parlaient les deux adultes. Trop essoufflée pour répondre, Hermione se contenta de revenir à la page précédente, désignant le nom de la sorcière à sa professeure. Le changement s'opéra aussitôt sur le visage de Jeanne Lambert. Elle se décomposa à vue d'œil, comme si elle savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

« - Le cours est fini les enfants, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Ogden, vous irez prévenir la directrice que je n'assurerai pas mes cours cet après-midi. Allez !

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent. En quelques mois, Jeanne Lambert avait acquis la réputation d'une professeure stricte, qui prenait ses cours à cœur. Une telle annonce ne lui ressemblait pas, et instinctivement, les élèves semblèrent comprendre que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. A contrecœur, ils quittèrent la salle, lentement. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma que Jeanne Lambert se décida à se tourner vers Hermione.

« - Erzsébet Báthory est morte en 1614, vous le savez ?

« - Oui. Mais vous avez reconnu son visage comme moi.

Jeanne Lambert se tourna vers sa bibliothèque, semblant rechercher un livre particulier.

« - Je n'ai pas pensé à cette famille, mais si vous avez raison …

Son ton ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« - Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant un lourd grimoire. Báthory, Báthory, marmonna-t-elle en tournant rapidement les pages. Juste ici !

Elle se tut un instant, déchiffrant du bout du doigt l'arbre généalogique qui s'étalait sur la page.

« - Vous avez raison, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione aurait préféré se tromper.

« - Le comte et la comtesse de Báthory sont morts en 1947, dans l'incendie de leur château de Csejte, en Hongrie.

« - Ils avaient une fille, ajouta sombrement Hermione.

Sa professeure hocha la tête.

« - Ibolya Báthory, née en 1928. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

« - Quoi ?

La voix d'Hermione se faisait pressante, angoissée.

« - Son frère János est né en 1926. Tous deux sont présumés morts dans l'incendie, en 1947, mais … à l'époque, aucun corps n'a pu être identifié.

« - On la tient.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut la jeune fille, en même temps qu'une sourde appréhension.

« - Non, Miss Granger. Si nous avons raison, si elle est bien Ibolya Báthory … Vous devez me promettre d'être très prudente.

« - Pourquoi ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude dans la voix de son professeur.

« - Vous ne connaissez pas la légende des Báthory, bien sûr. Je dois faire quelques recherches, vérifier quelques points … Rejoignez-moi ce soir, dix-sept heures, dans cette salle, d'accord ? Convoquez l'Ordre, les autres professeurs … Tous ceux en qui vous avez confiance. L'heure est grave, miss Granger.

La Gryffondor promit, mais l'air angoissé de son professeur la mettait mal à l'aise. Elles avaient réussi, non ? Ibolya Báthory … Était-ce le fait qu'elle soit la descendante d'une mage noire qui l'inquiétait à ce point ? Quand elle quitta la salle, sa tête bouillonnait de nouvelles questions. Ce soir, elle aurait les réponses. En attendant, elle devait convoquer les autres membres de l'Ordre. Elle commença par Minerva McGonagall, sans rien lui dire de sa découverte, sous entendant seulement quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent. Celle-ci lui promit d'être présente, et de prévenir les autres professeurs.

Elle croisa Luna et Ginny, au cinquième étage, et celles-ci lui se chargèrent de prévenir Neville, ainsi que le reste des Weasley. Hermione continua son chemin, à la recherche d'Harry. Alors qu'elle empruntait un escalier peu fréquenté pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, un bruissement de robe attira son attention. Elle se stoppa, le cœur battant, mais savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle reconnaissait ce claquement de talons, si caractéristique. Bifurquant soudainement, elle s'élança dans le couloir d'où provenait le bruit.

Elle la reconnut immédiatement, à quelques mètres devant elle. Marchant d'un pas royal, inconsciente de ce qu'Hermione venait de découvrir sur elle. Aileen Shafiq. Un nom aussi faux que sa personne. La Gryffondor pressa le pas, jusqu'à presque la rattraper. L'autre ne se retournait toujours pas. Alors, subitement, Hermione se décida à jouer son va-tout. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir si elle avait raison.

« - Ibolya Báthory, tonna-t-elle, oubliant la promesse faite quelques heures plus tôt à son professeur qui l'avait suppliée d'être prudente.

Au ralenti, la silhouette pivota, jusqu'à faire face à Hermione. Le visage de celle qui se faisait appeler Aileen restait de glace, mais la Gryffondor croyait percevoir la fissure dans le masque.

« - Ibolya Báthory, répéta-t-elle avec délectation. Difficile, de se débarrasser d'un tel nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, et seulement alors, Aileen se décida à parler.

« - Que savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Et Merlin, Hermione avait oublié le son de sa voix. Une voix puissante, douce et dangereuse à la fois. Une voix qui vous enveloppait, vous faisait oublier le monde extérieur. Une voix de reine, et une stature de reine. Un regard pour lequel on serait prêt à se damner. Elle voyait à présent, à quel point cette femme était dangereuse. Terrible. Et pourtant, elle comprenait ce que Tom avait vu en elle, cinquante ans plus tôt. Elle comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait l'avantage, et elle comptait le pousser jusqu'au bout.

« - Tout.

Le mot roula hors de ses lèvres, emplissant l'espace. Face à elle, Aileen se fissurait, dévoilant son vrai visage. D'abord, Hermione se crut victorieuse, quand le voile de peur traversa les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était qu'un voile, léger comme le vent, qui passa comme il était venu. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione, alors qu'elle continuait de soutenir le regard d'Aileen. Un regard qui se faisait dur, un regard qui se fermait à toute émotion. Cruel. Alors, à ce moment précis, Hermione sentit la peur la parcourir, une véritable terreur qui saisissait ses membres. Elle avait été stupide. Elle s'était cru plus maligne, plus forte, plus intelligente que tout le monde. Jeanne Lambert l'avait prévenue, pourtant. Elle lui avait dit de faire attention. Elle savait que cette femme était dangereuse.

Et quand les yeux d'Aileen se colorèrent de rouge, quand la chaleur naquit dans ses paumes, Hermione vit la mort, sa propre mort, dans la profondeur abyssale des yeux de la dernière des Báthory.

* * *

 **En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais cette note de fin puisque vous devez me détester à présent. Oui, le chapitre s'arrête bien ici, et oui vous devrez attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite. Non, je ne suis pas sadique.**

 **Mais du coup, ça vous donne l'occasion de me laisser des reviews ! Je suis sûre que vous avez quelque chose à dire : Hermione : mourra, mourra pas ? Et des petits commentaires sur les autres personnages ? Il y a du monde, profitons-en !**

 **Et pour terminer, je vous promets que vous saurez tout la semaine prochaine. Presque tout.**

 **Passez une bonne journée, à vendredi !**


	32. Báthory

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour ce retard, je suis rentrée de vacances hier soir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ... Mais voilà la suite, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui arrive à Hermione et la vérité sur l'identité d'Aileen !**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Et quand les yeux d'Aileen se colorèrent de rouge, quand la chaleur naquit dans ses paumes, Hermione vit la mort, sa propre mort, dans la profondeur abyssale des yeux de la dernière des Báthory._

Figée, elle n'osa pourtant pas fermer les yeux, dans une dernière tentative de rester droite face à la mort. Elle entendit à peine les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, empressés, et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras.

« - Hermione ! Enfin, je te cherchais partout !

Les yeux d'Aileen étaient redevenus noirs. La chaleur qui illuminait ses mains s'était éteinte. L'air sombre, elle fusilla du regard l'importun. Elle ne tuerait pas devant témoin. A son tour, l'air hagard, Hermione releva les yeux sur celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Zabini. Si elle n'avait été aussi choquée, si elle ne s'était pas sentie si proche du seuil de la mort, elle en aurait ri. Zabini, encore, qui venait de la sauver. Qui venait de jouer la comédie, et qui l'avait sauvée.

Aileen avait disparu. Elle devait savoir qu'il était trop tard, à présent. Ce qu'Hermione savait, d'autres le sauraient. Encore sonnée, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras du Serpentard, le laissant la serrer contre lui, l'écraser contre son torse. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle sentait son odeur, un parfum frais, légèrement mentholé. Il sentait la vie.

Elle ne savait combien de temps elle resta ainsi, serrée contre lui, accrochée à lui, comme s'il était son seul pilier, comme si le monde allait se dérober si elle le lâchait.

« - Elle m'aurait tuée, osa-t-elle finalement dire, après des minutes qui leur parurent des heures.

« - Non. Non, Granger, elle ne t'aurait pas tuée.

Elle releva la tête, le fixant de ses grands yeux mordorés, dans lesquels il pouvait lire toute la détresse du monde.

« - Si, Blaise. Elle m'aurait tuée. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.

Et Blaise ne répondit pas. Parce que lui aussi l'avait vu, dans les yeux d'Aileen. Cette lueur de folie, cet appel au meurtre. Et même s'il ne voulait pas le croire, même s'il refusait de le croire, il savait que s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, elle aurait tué Hermione. Alors il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, un peu plus fort, pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Qu'elle ne craignait rien, avec lui. Après un moment, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« - Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

« - Je t'ai croisée tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air affolée, je t'ai appelée mais tu ne m'as pas vu. Alors je t'ai suivie.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, doucement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, lissant nerveusement son uniforme chiffonné, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« - Quelle heure est-il ?

« - Bientôt dix-sept heures.

« - Déjà ? Il faut que je trouve Harry, je ne l'ai pas prévenu pour la réunion.

Blaise sourit d'un air narquois.

« - Je l'ai vu avec Weasmoche tout à l'heure. S'il est au courant, Potter l'est sûrement. Mais quelle réunion ?

« - Avec Jeanne Lambert. On a trouvé quelque chose.

« - Et je suppose que je ne suis pas convié, compléta-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« - Si. Tu restes avec moi. Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, rectifia-t-elle.

« - Merci, Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais serra sa main dans la sienne, espérant lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle lui devait par ce simple contact. Puis elle partit, l'entraînant à sa suite en direction de la salle de classe de Mrs Lambert. Elle ne lâcha sa main qu'en passant le seuil de la porte. Tous ceux qu'Hermione avait convoqué étaient présents, et la salle était bondée. Blaise la suivit jusqu'à l'avant de la salle, au plus proche de Jeanne Lambert. Hermione profita du brouhaha ambiant pour se pencher vers Blaise.

« - Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure … N'en parle à personne, s'il-te-plait.

Dire que Blaise en fut surpris serait un euphémisme. Alors qu'Aileen venait de tenter de l'assassiner, elle essayait de la protéger ?

« - Mais … pourquoi ?

Elle eut l'air gênée.

« - Si Harry l'apprend … Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. Elle lui ferait du mal, et je ne peux pas le supporter. Et puis … j'ai commis une erreur en la confrontant, mais elle aussi a commis une erreur. Soit en essayant de me tuer, soit en me laissant en vie. Dans tous les cas, je peux en tirer profit. Et tu es le seul témoin, alors s'il-te-plait … ne dis rien, ajouta-t-elle.

Blaise n'était pas sûr de comprendre ses explications, mais il acquiesça. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de répondre, Jeanne Lambert réclamant le silence pour parler. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours. Harry était au premier rang, entouré par Ron et Neville. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire, sans remarquer le regard furieux que Ron décocha à Blaise, toujours à ses côtés.

« - Bonjour, commençait Jeanne Lambert, en redressant sur son nez des petites lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air sévère. Je suis désolée de vous avoir convoqués comme ça, mais Hermione a fait une découverte capitale.

La jeune Gryffondor rougit en sentant les regards se poser sur elle, mais garda la tête fièrement dressée.

« - Nous tenons la véritable identité d'Aileen, poursuivait la professeure.

Un concert de « Oh ! » et de « Ah ! » se fit entendre, rapidement étouffé par la mine sombre d'Hermione et Mrs Lambert.

« - Je voulais vérifier avant de vous en parler, mais … J'ai peur que ce ne soit une nouvelle assez dangereuse.

« - Dites-nous, Jeanne, trancha Minerva McGonagall.

« - Bien sûr, j'y viens. Aileen Shafiq s'appelle en réalité Ibolya Báthory.

La plupart des personnes présentes restèrent indifférents à cette révélation. Le nom de Báthory leur était inconnu, et ils ne comprenaient pas ses implications. Mais quelques-uns blanchirent subitement Minerva pinça violemment les lèvres, Petra Veneto plaqua une main affolée sur sa bouche, Boromir Netchev passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts et Bill Weasley sembla soucieux.

« - Les Báthory ? demanda finalement Harry, signifiant leur ignorance à tous.

« - C'est une longue et difficile histoire, commença Jeanne Lambert.

« - La pire page de l'histoire sorcière, la coupa Netchev.

« - Vous parlez d'Erzsébet ? interrogea Hermione, ne comprenant pas l'effroi que ce nom semblait avoir jeté sur les quelques personnes le connaissant.

« - Erzsébet Báthory n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, répondit doucement Jeanne Lambert.

Et elle se lança dans un long, très long récit, qui dura plus d'une heure et arracha des grimaces stupéfaites à son assistance.

 _« L'histoire de la famille Báthory est avant tout l'histoire de notre monde. L'histoire d'une famille qui représenta à la fois la grandeur du monde sorcier et sa décadence. Ses plus purs espoirs et leur trahison. Une famille honnie, dissimulée, oubliée enfin._

 _« Les premières traces de la famille Báthory remontent au début du onzième siècle, en Hongrie. Elle n'a alors rien de ce qui fera sa grandeur seulement quelques frères sorciers, désargentés, mais décidés à faire de leur nom une référence dans le monde sorcier. Un nom craint mais respecté. Un nom princier. Et pendant près de deux cent ans, les frères Báthory œuvrèrent pour la gloire de leur famille. A leur mort, leurs descendants prirent le relais jamais on n'a vu famille plus soudée._

 _« Les frères Báthory n'étaient pas seulement ambitieux ils possédaient également une intelligence aiguisée, et surtout, un talent rare pour la magie. Leur première réussite fut le commerce. Ils ne devinrent pas commerçants, non les Báthory se voulaient noble, et ils le devinrent. En peu de temps, ils devinrent maîtres d'un véritable empire commercial, s'étendant sur un large territoire en Europe de l'Est. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils explorèrent la magie, fouillant des pistes inconnues nos plus grandes connaissances, nos plus grands savants nous viennent des Báthory._

 _« Ils voulaient gloire et noblesse en 1250, les Báthory étaient devenus une famille princière. Salazar Serpentard lui-même maria sa seule fille au comte Báthory. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Le monde sorcier ne leur suffisait pas alors, ils décidèrent d'étendre leur influence au monde Moldu. Ils étaient déjà riches et puissants, mais ce n'était encore rien. Le monde Moldu leur apporta une gloire dont ils n'auraient osé rêver. C'est lui qui leur offrit leurs titres de noblesse lui encore qui fit d'eux la famille princière la plus puissante d'Europe centrale._

 _« Nous n'étions alors qu'au Moyen-Âge le Code du Secret Magique n'existait pas. Moldus et sorciers se côtoyaient, plus ou moins en harmonie. Avec les Báthory, tout changea. Leur territoire s'étendait sur leurs deux mondes, sorciers et Moldus. Par des mariages et des alliances, ils absorbèrent les plus grandes familles de l'époque. Au contraire des nobles familles sorcières, qui s'enorgueillissaient de leur Sang Pur et fuyaient les Moldus qu'ils méprisaient, les Báthory les utilisèrent comme leur plus grande force._

 _« Le monde Moldu évoluait, et le monde sorcier commençait déjà sa longue stagnation. Les Báthory lièrent les deux sciences Moldus et sorciers travaillaient ensemble, collaboraient sous leur égide. Leur territoire connaissait une prospérité incroyable, quand le reste du monde s'enfonçait dans un long Moyen-Âge et ce fut ainsi que les Báthory entrèrent dans leur âge d'or. Du XV_ _e_ _au XVII_ _e_ _siècle, leur simple nom imposait le respect et leur parole avait force de loi, sur un territoire s'étendant de l'Asie centrale au Royaume-Uni, en passant par la Scandinavie._

 _« Malgré ces immenses étendues de territoire, jamais les Báthory n'oublièrent leurs origines. Ils étaient hongrois ils établirent leurs propriétés dans les montagnes des Carpates. Les légendes racontent que ces châteaux étaient d'une splendeur difficilement imaginable aujourd'hui, sublime alliance des plus beaux des arts. L'architecture moldue s'épanouissait par les techniques sorcières, et les cultures du monde entier s'unissaient harmonieusement dans les plus beaux des édifices. Et que dire des réceptions qu'ils offraient : grandioses, un déferlement de luxe, un raffinement exquis au service de nos deux mondes._

 _« Ils se voulaient princes ils devinrent part de la monarchie transylvanienne. Combien de Báthory portèrent le glorieux nom de « Prince de Transylvanie » ! Les Báthory offrirent même un roi à la Pologne, Etienne 1_ _er_ _, en 1576. Il est difficile, aujourd'hui, d'imaginer ce que furent les Báthory, l'importance qui était alors la leur. Tous les connaissaient, Moldus comme sorciers et tous reconnaissaient en eux un sang royal et puissant._

A ce stade du récit, Jeanne Lambert fit une pause, le temps pour elle de boire un peu d'eau. Ses yeux se faisaient par moment vagues, comme si elle devait fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler certains détails de l'histoire. Face à elle, le silence était quasi-religieux. La plupart s'étaient assis, sur les chaises comme sur les tables, et l'écoutaient avec fascination. Blaise, bien que personne n'y prêta attention, était particulièrement attentif. Après tout, l'histoire d'Aileen était aussi la sienne.

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, je ne sais pas comment vous faire imaginer ce que représentaient les Báthory. Épouser un Báthory était une fierté pour les familles même après le mariage, les femmes restaient des Báthory avant tout, et leurs enfants l'étaient également. Le sang et la famille, voilà les deux piliers des Báthory après tout, leur devise était « Le sang ne ment pas ». Et c'est peut-être l'une des raisons de leur succès jamais un membre de la famille ne l'a abandonnée au profit d'une autre. Et sorcier ou Moldu, la seule chose qui comptait était ce sang Báthory qui coulait dans leurs veines. Les alliances n'étaient rien, le sang faisait tout._

 _« Voilà l'histoire des Báthory, voilà l'histoire de leur puissance. Mais comme tous les empires, celui-ci devait s'effondrer un jour. Erzsébet en fut la cause. Erzsébet Báthory, la comtesse sanglante. Elle vivait à Csejte, dans l'un des sublimes châteaux des Báthory. Indéniablement folle, elle fut sans doute l'un des pires mages noirs que notre monde ait connus. Les Moldus retiennent d'elle une tueuse sanguinaire, se baignant dans le sang de ses victimes la réalité n'est pas moins abjecte. En vingt-cinq ans, elle massacra des centaines de jeunes filles, dans toute l'Europe centrale, dans des rituels de magie noire._

 _« En 1610, elle fut enfin accusée de torture et de meurtre. Les autorités magiques de l'époque voulurent la juger mais leurs pouvoirs étaient presque nuls, et bien que soutenus par de nombreuses familles nobles, s'attaquer aux Báthory n'était pas à leur portée. Les Báthory refusèrent de livrer Erzsébet à la justice, et firent bloc autour d'elle. Le sang avant toute autre considération. Ils choisirent de la juger eux-mêmes, et furent seuls juges à son procès. Quatre complices présumés furent condamnés à mort, et atrocement exécutés. Aucune charge ne fut retenue contre Erzsébet. Aucune preuve ne permettait de la mettre en cause, et sa noblesse la protégeait de toute accusation. Elle fut simplement condamnée à l'emprisonnement dans sa luxueuse demeure de Csejte, et les historiens moldus retinrent qu'elle y mourut en 1614._

 _« La vérité est tout autre. Pour le reste du monde, ce simulacre de procès fut l'outrage de trop. Les Báthory n'étaient pas seulement une famille extrêmement puissante : ils étaient la puissance personnifiée. Pour se maintenir au sommet, ils n'hésitaient devant rien. Ils apportèrent progrès au monde, sorcier comme moldu mais le monde dut en payer le prix. Les Báthory écrasaient les adversaires. Littéralement. Quand quelqu'un osait s'élever contre eux, l'ensemble de la famille faisait front. Quand ils en avaient terminé, il ne restait rien de lui, pas même un nom s'opposer aux Báthory, c'était se condamner aux pires souffrances, et à l'oubli éternel._

 _« Il y eut des guerres des guerres contre les Báthory, des guerres lancées par les Báthory. Ils écrasaient toute résistance pour agrandir leur territoire, leur influence. Posséder plus de connaissances, plus de secrets. Les Báthory voulaient le monopole de la vie et de la mort. Bien sûr, leurs territoires connaissaient paix et prospérité mais à quel prix ? Au prix du silence, de l'acceptation de la domination, sans condition. Les victimes d'Erzsébet, elles-mêmes, étaient avant tout victimes des Báthory. Filles, femmes, sœurs d'opposants au régime leur mort était un avertissement, une punition. Jamais Erzsébet ne fit du mal à ses sujets. Elle était peut-être folle, mais sa folie était guidée, et d'autres y trouvaient un avantage._

 _« Aussi, pour le reste du monde, pour ceux qui subissaient le joug des Báthory, le procès d'Erzsébet mit le feu aux poudres. La guerre fut déclarée, et ce fut l'une des pires guerres que connut le monde magique. L'Europe s'embrasa. Des rivages de l'Atlantique aux sommets de l'Himalaya, la guerre fit rage pendant quatre ans. Les Báthory contre le reste du monde. Et alors, alors seulement l'on comprit que le sang ne mentait pas. Des personnes que l'on croyait éloignées des Báthory se retournaient brutalement contre leur famille, leurs voisins, pour la seule goutte de sang Báthory qu'ils possédaient, et qui remontait à plus de cinq génération. Ce fut affreux, une guerre fratricide._

 _« Mais malgré tous leurs soutiens, malgré leur puissance, malgré leurs richesses, les Báthory n'étaient qu'une famille. Et une famille ne peut gagner contre un continent entier. En 1614, ils furent enfin vaincus. Et ceux qui avaient mis les Báthory à genoux ne comptaient pas s'arrêter là. Le châtiment se devait d'être exemplaire. D'abord, Erzsébet Báthory fut condamnée à mort, et exécutée de la pire des façons. Puis, le reste de la famille Báthory fut condamnée. Ils ne surent d'abord de quel châtiment les frapper puis, la réponse leur sembla évidente. Les Báthory furent condamnés à l'oubli. Pour une famille si respectée et si puissante, si glorieuse, il n'existait pas pire châtiment._

 _« Mais l'oubli n'était pas suffisant, et trop aléatoire. Aussi les Báthory furent frappés par une malédiction. Si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi, cette malédiction était un chef-d'œuvre. Un sort d'une puissance incroyable, capable de traverser les siècles, attaché à une sphère parfaite. Cette malédiction fait encore référence, aujourd'hui, comme le pire châtiment de l'histoire sorcière. Pour les sorciers, les nobles, ceux qui étaient fiers de la pureté de leur sang, ceux que les Báthory avaient ridiculisés, ce fut l'occasion de se venger. Les Báthory avaient voulu s'ouvrir au monde Moldu ils vivraient comme tels._

 _« Les pouvoirs des Báthory furent verrouillés par la malédiction ce sang, dont les Báthory étaient si fiers, qui faisait leur puissance, serait leur perte. Chaque personne possédant une goutte de sang Báthory perdit ses pouvoirs. Ils n'étaient dorénavant que des Moldus._

 _« Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez la perte que cela représenta pour le monde sorcier. Les sorciers n'étaient déjà pas nombreux mais après cette malédiction, des milliers de sorciers perdirent purement et simplement leurs pouvoirs. Ce jour, les sorciers se replièrent sur eux-mêmes depuis, leur nombre n'a cessé de décroître. En causant la perte des Báthory, les sorciers causèrent, sans le savoir, leur propre perte._

 _« L'histoire s'arrête ici. Les Báthory ne purent jamais se relever. Ils tentèrent bien, de se développer côté Moldu, où leur nom n'avait pas souffert mais de nobles et puissants, ils devinrent nobles déchus. Le château de Csejte, où Erzsébet Báthory vécut, devint leur unique résidence. Leur nom n'avait plus rien de glorieux les Moldus parlaient d'eux avec pitié, comme d'une grande famille qui a tout perdu. Quand on a atteint le firmament, la chute n'en est que plus rude. Quant aux sorciers, ceux-ci les oublièrent purement et simplement, ainsi qu'il en avait été décidé. Ils furent effacés des livres d'Histoire leur nom fut banni des conversations on s'amusa, un peu, de leur déchéance mais finalement, quand le code du secret magique fut voté en 1692, on cessa de se préoccuper d'eux, pour les oublier totalement. C'en était fini des Báthory._

 _« J'ai voulu faire ma thèse d'Histoire de la Magie sur les Báthory, mais on m'a fait comprendre que même trois cent ans après, il est des noms qu'il ne fait pas bon prononcer. Et quand le dernier comte et la dernière comtesse Báthory moururent, en 1947, dans l'incendie de leur château de Csejte, personne ne s'en attrista. A vrai dire, personne ne le sut._

Jeanne Lambert termina ici son récit, laissant le silence flotter autour d'elle. L'assistance commença lentement à bouger, comme au sortir d'un rêve, peinant à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« - Et pour Aileen ? demanda Harry. Quel est le rapport avec elle ?

« - Ibolya Báthory était la dernière princesse Báthory. Présumée morte dans l'incendie, mais elle n'a jamais été formellement identifiée. Personne ne s'est jamais soucié d'elle.

Le silence reprit ses droits, épais, alors que l'assistance ne savait quoi penser. Aileen Shafiq, Ibolya Báthory. Deux identités pour une même femme. Amante de Tom Jedusor, trahie par celui-ci. Héritière d'une dynastie oubliée, maudite. Un lourd fardeau, pour une seule personne. De quoi faire sombrer dans la folie. Ou donner des idées de vengeance.

Blaise, quant à lui, restait sonné par cette nouvelle. Il lui semblait comprendre un peu mieux Aileen, dans le dessin de cette famille brisée, dans cet héritage qui lui pesait, dans la vengeance qui s'éternisait. Mais lui ? Que venait-il faire dans l'histoire ? Mrs Lambert l'avait dit, chez les Báthory, tout était histoire de sang. De famille. En faisait-il partie ? Était-il un Báthory ? Par sa mère, sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Ou par ce père inconnu ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait tout faux. Mrs Lambert l'avait dit : les Báthory étaient maudits, leur magie était verrouillée. C'était pour ça qu'Aileen compensait avec la magie des grimoires mais lui, lui était un sorcier. Il ne comprenait pas.

Et dans ce silence qui s'éternisait, dans ce silence que personne n'osait briser, prisonnier de ses pensées, une seule voix s'éleva. Une voix forte et claire, une voix douce et tranchante.

« - Oh, oui. Personne ne s'en est jamais soucié. Le monde sorcier était trop pressé d'oublier les Báthory et ce fut sans doute sa plus grande erreur.

Comme un seul homme, la salle se retourna pour faire face à celle qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Aileen se tenait là, droite et fière, un brin moqueuse, peut-être. Elle ne semblait nullement gênée par la vingtaine de baguettes pointées sur elle. Elle se contentait de les fixer, blessée sans doute, par la colère qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Harry blessée bien plus, par l'attitude de Blaise et d'Hermione. En la voyant, la jeune fille avait blanchi, visiblement terrorisée, et avait agrippé la main du Serpentard et Blaise, oh Blaise avait honte de le reconnaître, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard d'Aileen, pas tant qu'Hermione broyait sa main avec terreur.

« - Vous ! vociféra McGonagall en s'avançant, baguette au poing. Vous ne manquez pas de cran ! Venir ici, après tout ce que vous avez fait !

La vieille femme semblait peiner à contenir sa rage, et traversait la salle à grands pas. Sa baguette semblait crépiter de colère, et nul ne doutait qu'à ce moment précis, elle fut une adversaire redoutable. Mais sans que quiconque ne puisse le prédire, Pomona Chourave bondit de la foule, se jetant devant Aileen, faisant barrière de son corps.

« - Pomona ?!

Une impression d'intense douleur traversa le regard de Minerva, comme si elle ne pouvait concevoir que ce fut bien Pomona Chourave, la professeure de Botanique, son amie, qui se dressait ainsi face à elle.

« - Je suis désolée, Minerva, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, énonça gravement la petite femme.

Et le regret était perceptible, dans sa voix elle ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver dans cette position mais à faire un choix, elle avait choisi Aileen.

« - Mais enfin … mais pourquoi, balbutia la vieille femme. Pomona, et la loyauté des Poufsouffles ?

Pomona étouffa un petit rire empli de regrets.

« - Justement, Minerva. _Le sang ne ment pas_. Vous ne pouvez pas douter de ma loyauté.

Tous tiquèrent en entendant la devise des Báthory dans la bouche de leur professeur. C'était impossible, Pomona ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« - Non … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, Pomona, mais ne la croyez pas, je vous en prie, ne croyez pas à ces mensonges. Vous n'êtes pas – vous ne pouvez pas être une Báthory.

Cette fois, Pomona laissa à Aileen le soin de répondre.

« - Je suis désolée, professeur. Mais je crains que ce ne soit la vérité. Je vous le dis : _le sang ne ment pas_. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, et je ne saurais mentir sur un sujet aussi grave.

« - Mais c'est impossible, insista Jeanne Lambert. Le sang des Báthory est maudit, aucun de ses descendants ne peut être sorcier.

« - Je sais, expliqua patiemment Aileen. Si vous saviez le temps que j'ai passé à déchiffrer cette malédiction, à chercher la moindre de ses failles ! Et je l'ai trouvée. Les sorciers qui ont créé cette malédiction ont voulu notre mort méprisant les Moldus, ils ont pensé que nous allions nous éteindre et disparaître, privés de notre magie. Mais les Báthory connaissaient les Moldus. Ils disparurent parmi eux, s'oublièrent les uns les autres. Ils devinrent des Moldus, et parmi eux, continuèrent à vivre. Et personne n'imagina qu'un de ces insignifiants Moldus, déjà oubliés des sorciers, puisse épouser l'un d'entre eux. Personne n'imagina que le sang sorcier puisse se mélanger dans les veines de l'enfant né de cette union au sang des Báthory, contournant la malédiction originelle. Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, le sang des Báthory coule librement dans les veines de sorciers. Trois cents ans d'oubli, c'est long. Ça représente beaucoup de générations, aussi. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants sorciers.

La voix d'Aileen, toute envoûtante qu'elle soit, était cinglante d'ironie sur ses derniers mots. Et les autres ne pouvaient que reconnaître la vérité : elle avait raison. Les sorciers avaient été naïfs de croire que les Báthory s'éteindraient aussi facilement. Ils avaient contourné la malédiction et aujourd'hui, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils se regroupaient, sous l'égide d'Aileen. Sous l'égide d'Ibolya, héritière des Báthory. Combien de sorciers, aujourd'hui, l'avaient rejoint ? Combien, comme Pomona, d'amis dont la loyauté se tournait vers Aileen ? Et surtout, quel était son but ? Quand elle aurait vaincu Voldemort, quand elle se serait vengée de Tom, Aileen s'arrêterait-elle ? Ou bien … Le monde magique devait-il craindre le retour des Báthory ?

Aileen s'en fut comme elle était venue : silencieusement, discrètement. Et pourtant, royalement. Pomona resta seule face à la foule, et c'est le cœur lourd de regrets qu'elle prit la parole.

« - Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Vous savez la vérité, à présent, toute la vérité. Je n'ai rien à ajouter au récit qui vient d'être fait. J'espère que vous me comprenez mais si vous pensez qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte, je le ferai.

Elle commença à tourner les talons, mais la voix d'Harry la retint.

« - Restez.

Elle se retourna doucement, n'osant y croire. Le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué, et semblait soudain très vieux. Mais bien qu'il ne soit rien ici, bien qu'il n'ait rien à décider pour Poudlard, personne ne douta de sa légitimité à retenir la professeure.

« - Ça ne servirait à rien que vous partiez, poursuivit-il. Aileen est intelligente. Si elle a choisi de révéler votre véritable allégeance, c'est pour nous prouver qu'elle est partout. Il doit y avoir des dizaines de personnes, ici, possédant le sang des Báthory. Votre départ ne servirait à rien. Et … vous êtes un excellent professeur.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Pomona articula un faible « Merci ». Mais à la droite d'Harry, Neville détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur élève, et la confiance de ceux qu'elle estimait. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Ibolya valait bien tous ces sacrifices. Les Báthory valaient tous ces sacrifices.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le salon du Manoir, Aileen et Blaise se firent enfin face. Lui était blême de rage, elle fulminait. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était étouffante, oppressante. Le feu était étrangement allumé, les enveloppant d'une ambiance surréaliste.

« - Vous l'auriez tuée ! Vous auriez tué Hermione ! hurlait-il.

« - Tu t'es attaché à elle ! l'accusait-elle.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, préférant chacun accuser l'autre que d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Les mêmes phrases étaient répétées, durement, inlassablement. Puis soudain, comme vidée, lassée de cette violence, Aileen s'effondra, tombant sur le canapé.

« - D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Tu as raison. Je l'aurais tuée. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps … Je l'aurais tuée.

Sous le choc, Blaise se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait gagner sur Aileen, et honnêtement ... il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.

« - Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle, la tête toujours cachée dans ses mains. Je suis désolée, Blaise. Je ne contrôle plus rien …

Blaise resta un instant figé, ne sachant que faire. Puis, doucement, assez maladroitement même, il attrapa les mains d'Aileen, les tirant vers lui, la forçant à relever la tête.

« - Vous avez raison, avoua-t-il, comme si seule la vérité brute pouvait faire face à cet aveu d'Aileen. Je me suis attaché à elle.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

« - J'aurais dû m'en douter, souffla-t-elle. Et même … ce devait être ainsi, je suppose. C'est beau.

« - Vous devez me promettre … commença Blaise. Promettez-moi de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

Aileen détourna le regard, les yeux douloureusement vagues.

« - Je te le promets, Blaise.

A cet instant, elle n'était plus la femme forte que tous voyaient à cet instant, Blaise la voyait dans son effrayante fragilité. Sur le canapé, tous deux formaient un tableau saisissant. D'apparence, ils avaient le même âge mais ainsi, face à face, l'on croyait voir la mère et le fils. Aileen étira ses lèvres en un léger sourire, et attira Blaise contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras comme une mère. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, lui s'appuyant contre son épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Blaise laissa passer un silence, comme ne sachant quoi répondre.

« - On va commencer par arrêter ces potions de lune, d'accord ? Ensuite … Ensuite, nous verrons.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

« - Merci, Blaise.

Puis, après un court silence.

« - Ne la laisse pas s'enfuir. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Un chapitre assez lourd, beaucoup d'explications ... J'espère que tout vous semble crédible, que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ... Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! J'attends vos avis !**

 **La suite est presque entièrement rédigée, elle sera postée vendredi, comme d'habitude. Passez une bonne semaine !**


	33. La purge

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, un des plus longs écrits jusque là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant de vous laisser lire, un grand merci à mes lecteurs et revieweurs, ainsi qu'à mes bêtas Isinofret et Mel'atrix, cette histoire n'existerait pas sans vous.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé, depuis que la vérité avait été révélée sur Aileen. Trois jours que la jeune femme n'avait pas reparu au château. Et pour Harry, qui, assis contre la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, laissait ses pieds balancer dans le vide, ces trois jours avaient été des plus compliqués. Il avait tenté d'analyser les faits, ce qu'il savait d'Aileen, ses possibles motivations … Était-elle un danger ou non ? Curieusement, Hermione s'était jointe à lui, avait réfléchi avec lui, sans critiquer la jeune femme, sans déclarer haut et fort qu'elle était dangereuse. Comme si savoir son histoire lui permettait d'analyser calmement les choses, sans _a priori_ négatif. Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était parce qu'Aileen avait tenté de tuer Hermione que celle-ci, sachant qu'elle était capable du pire, pouvait analyser calmement toutes leurs possibilités. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que dans ses rêves, elle revoyait encore le regard meurtrier d'Aileen.

Mais Harry voyait que quelque chose avait changé en Hermione. Il s'était réconcilié avec elle, sans trop savoir comment, peut-être simplement parce que leur dispute lui semblait à présent puérile. Mais elle n'allait pas bien. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses recherches, dans ses cours, dans ses entraînements, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à la fois à Ron et à Zabini. Ron et elle ne pouvaient plus se trouver dans la même pièce sans se disputer, et cette fois, Harry se refusait à prendre parti. Hermione s'agaçait à chaque fois que Ron ouvrait la bouche, et celui-ci renvoyait la faute sur elle, parlant de Zabini. Hermione avait beau leur assurer qu'il ne se passait rien avec le Serpentard, qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il ne se passerait rien, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il admirait tellement Hermione qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il la perdrait, qu'elle trouverait mieux que lui et il en était tellement convaincu que c'était justement cette crainte maladive et cette jalousie qui allait les séparer.

Sans vouloir donner raison à Ron, Harry ne croyait pas Hermione elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, il en était convaincu mais il était également convaincu qu'elle se voilait la face. Il le voyait dans la manière qu'avait Zabini de la regarder, dans l'instinct qui la faisait se retourner quand il approchait … Mais si Harry pensait, il ne disait rien après tout, il était mal placé pour lui donner des conseils ou lui faire des reproches : Ginny l'avait quitté, et il avait à nouveau l'impression d'être un gamin bégayant et rougissant quand il la voyait. C'en était ridicule.

Il soupira, se concentrant sur son pied qui continuait de se balancer dans le vide. Comme toujours, il divaguait, laissant son esprit se perdre en futilités plutôt que de penser à ce qui avait de l'importance. Neville avait rendu les clefs des serres à Pomona. Le jeune homme se sentait trahi, par celle en qui il avait le plus confiance, et Harry comprenait la douleur qui le traversait. Ce qui le ramenait, encore, à Aileen. Ils avaient peut-être découvert sa véritable identité, mais sa riposte n'avait pas trainé. Dès le lendemain, la rumeur du retour de l'Héritière des Báthory s'était mis à courir à travers le Royaume-Uni. Et jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé l'émotion que ce simple nom pouvait procurer.

En trois jours, le Royaume-Uni s'était affolé. Il y avait ceux qui la craignaient, ceux qui l'attendaient. Son nom était prononcé avec vénération, avec terreur, mais jamais avec indifférence. En trois jours, elle était devenue le principal sujet de conversation dans le Royaume-Uni sorcier. Son nom, jusqu'alors perdu dans les limbes de l'oubli, était reparu, plus glorieux et angoissant que jamais. Tous avaient compris que quelque chose se jouait, jusqu'aux Mangemorts : deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient attaqué le village semi-sorcier de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, incendiant au passage ce qui restait du Terrier, dans ce qu'Hermione appelait « une tentative pathétique pour revenir sur le devant de la scène ». Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré l'intervention de l'Ordre, le village avait été réduit en cendre, et Molly restait inconsolable.

Bien sûr, Aileen ne s'était pas jointe à eux et l'Ordre avait été vivement critiqué. Harry ne savait pas comment l'information s'était propagée, mais il se chuchotait dans le monde sorcier que l'Ordre craignait l'Héritière des Báthory, et se refusait à accepter son aide on chuchotait que c'était elle qui, le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, avait repoussé Lord Voldemort on chuchotait qu'elle pouvait ramener la paix sur le monde sorcier, mais qu'Harry Potter se refusait à partager son rôle de Sauveur. On chuchotait beaucoup, et Harry savait ce qui allait se passer : il devrait faire appel à Aileen, demander humblement son aide. Malgré toutes les recherches entreprises par Hermione, malgré leurs réflexions, sur ce que pouvait vouloir Aileen, sur ce que pouvait être son but, ils devaient avouer qu'elle avait gagné : sous la pression populaire, l'Élu plierait genoux devant l'Héritière des Báthory pour implorer son aide devant le péril incarné par Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Les rues de Londres grondaient et frémissaient à mesure que la foule les emplissaient. Les londoniens sortaient peu à peu de chez eux, se regroupaient en petites troupes bruyantes et disparates. Les squares et places se remplissaient peu à peu, et il devenait difficile de traverser les rues des hommes et des femmes, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à contre-courant, se retrouvaient emportés par le flot continu de la foule. Les vêtements étaient sombres, comme l'atmosphère braillarde. Un œil attentif pouvait repérer, par endroit, l'éclat d'une lame dépassant d'une poche ou la crosse vernie d'un pistolet tiré d'une armoire.

Le ciel bleu contrastait violemment avec cette foule sombre et violente mais au loin, de lourds nuages obscurcissaient l'horizon, comme un sinistre présage de ce qui allait arriver. La veille, une explosion avait retenti dans la banlieue sud de Londres, tuant vingt-neuf personnes. Cinq jours plus tôt, c'est une centrale électrique près de Bexley qui avait pris feu, privant tout un quartier de la capitale d'électricité. Le courant venait juste d'être remis. Et la liste noire ne cessait de s'allonger : depuis la mort de la Reine, pas moins de dix-sept incidents isolés avaient été recensés dans la seule région londonienne. Si le champ était élargi à toute l'Angleterre, on atteignait le nombre de cinquante-quatre. Quatre-vingt-six pour le Royaume-Uni dans son ensemble.

Des incidents, isolés. La plupart du temps, les dégâts étaient seulement matériels. Seulement, la veille, il y avait eu des victimes humaines. C'était sans doute la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et poussé la foule dans la rue. Le premier attaqué était bien sûr le gouvernement, qui appelait au calme sans pour autant apporter d'explications satisfaisantes. La vérité était que le Premier Ministre était dépassé et n'en savait pas plus que ses concitoyens. Les conclusions des experts étaient vagues personne n'était capable d'expliquer pourquoi une centrale électrique flambant neuve explosait tout à coup. Une fuite de gaz était parfois évoquée, quand ce n'était un acte de malveillance.

Mais devant la recrudescence de ces incidents, le Premier Ministre avait joint les sorciers. Il avait rencontré Hermione Granger, et celle-ci était formelle : les Mangemorts, bien que coupables d'innombrables crimes, n'étaient pour rien dans ces incidents. L'hypothèse la plus probable était, selon elle et les sorciers qu'elle avait consultés, que la chape magique qui pesait sur le Royaume-Uni, le coupant du reste du monde, provoquait des interférences à l'origine des incendies. Mais comment Tony Blair pouvait-il l'expliquer à ses concitoyens ? La contestation grondait déjà, et beaucoup ne croyaient pas à l'explication officielle d'un embargo décidé par des pays alliés pour contenir la menace terroriste il ne pouvait décemment pas leur déclarer que l'embargo était d'origine magique, pour contrer une menace également magique.

Non, le gouvernement ne pouvait rien faire. Et tout en multipliant les appels au calme, il mobilisait son armée, sans bien savoir contre qui elle devrait se tourner. Il voyait la rue gronder, la contestation s'afficher en première page des journaux et aujourd'hui, la foule était descendue dans la rue, avec l'intention manifeste d'en découdre mais contre quel ennemi se battrait-elle ? Tony Blair craignait que cette journée ne se termine dans un bain de sang et la mort dans l'âme, il avait convoqué Hermione Granger. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau depuis deux heures, communiquant sans arrêt avec la Résistance sorcière et lui voyait les nouvelles, désastreuses, se succéder dans son bureau. Il était midi, et la capitale semblait prise de frénésie. Les londoniens étaient dans la rue, et rien ne semblait les décider à reculer.

* * *

 _Note de liaison._

 _De : Agent Spécial Hermione Granger._

 _A : Commandant Harry Potter._

 _Objet : Londres._

 _Situation difficile. Foule de manifestants nombreuse et désordonnée. Aucune revendication précise pour le moment. Attente de l'évolution de la situation. Mobilisation de l'armée + section spéciale. Communications difficiles, demande d'un relais sorcier. Prochain message dans trente minutes._

* * *

Les nouvelles tombaient au compte-goutte les communications étaient laborieuses, et il devenait difficile d'obtenir des nouvelles des autres villes. Un relais sorcier se mettait en place, pour couvrir la situation. A treize heures, les villes d'Edimbourg, Dublin, Belfast, Glasgow, Leeds et Cardiff étaient tombées aux mains des manifestants qui bloquaient les principales rues. A Londres, seule la forte présence policière permettait de maintenir un semblant de normalité. Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, l'ambiance était électrique. L'important était de maintenir la stabilité de la situation tous savaient que le premier dérapage mettrait le feu aux poudres.

De son côté, l'Ordre était étrangement dépassé ils n'étaient pas directement concernés par la situation, mais savaient qu'elle pouvait basculer à tout instant. Les Mangemorts pouvaient attaquer dans la foule trop dense pour s'échapper, et eux étaient trop peu nombreux pour riposter. Ils peinaient à maintenir le contact dans toutes les villes touchées, d'autant que d'autres tombaient avec une rapidité effarante à quatorze heure trente, Birmingham, Manchester, Liverpool et Bristol avaient rejoint la liste des villes bloquées par les manifestants. Le Premier Ministre Moldu ordonna le déploiement des armées dans les villes touchées policiers et militaires quittèrent leurs casernes pour encercler les places occupées par les manifestants. Le gouvernement craignit un moment que ce déploiement des forces de l'ordre soit pris comme une menace, mais aucun mouvement ne fut recensé du côté des manifestants par ailleurs, l'armée apparaissait en très nette infériorité numérique, d'autant que de nombreuses villes étaient occupées.

Harry Potter se trouvait face à un dilemme : le plus sage semblait de prévenir les populations sorcières vivant en zone moldue ou semi-moldue de se tenir à l'abri chez elles en cas de débordement mais un tel avertissement ne ferait qu'accorder du crédit aux affirmations des Mangemorts, selon lesquelles les Moldus étaient une menace pour les sorciers. Les revendications des manifestants restaient par ailleurs floues des slogans contre le gouvernement étaient régulièrement scandés, mais les sorciers ne semblaient pas visés. Finalement, la rumeur d'une attaque Mangemort imminente fut lancée afin de convaincre les sorciers de rester chez eux à quinze heures, un groupe mené par Percy Weasley fut désigné pour prendre en charge l'opération de communication.

La situation resta stable jusqu'à seize heure trente, quand une raffinerie fut le théâtre d'un gigantesque incendie près de Coventry. Malgré l'important dispositif mis en place par les pompiers, ceux-ci ne purent le contenir qu'en provoquant une explosion, près de trois heures plus tard. L'information fut lente à circuler mais quand elle atteint les principales villes touchées par les manifestations, celles-ci s'étendirent au point de devenir intenables pour les forces de l'ordre. Les villes de Plymouth, Leicester et Nottingham, pour ne citer qu'elles, furent rapidement envahies par les manifestants.

A dix-sept heures trente, les manifestants prirent d'assaut l'hôtel de ville d'Oxford suivant cet exemple, les hôtels de ville de tout le pays furent rapidement investis. Les forces de l'ordre firent bloc mais refusèrent de tirer sur la foule, malgré les recommandations du haut commandement, que le Premier Ministre avait également refusé de confirmer. Enhardis par ces premiers succès, les manifestants se lancèrent à l'assaut des principaux édifices des villes sujettes aux troubles : après les hôtels de ville, les sièges des journaux, chaines de télévision et stations de radios tombèrent. A Londres, les manifestants semblèrent hésiter longuement sur la conduite à tenir, pour finalement oser s'attaquer au 10 Downing Street.

L'action était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, le Premier Ministre ayant été évacué vers un lieu tenu secret après l'assassinat de la Reine. Ce fut néanmoins avec inquiétude que Tony Blair suivit les événements : il savait que son sort se jouait à Londres, au 10 Downing Street. Les manifestants ne prirent pas le bâtiment, tenus à distance par les policiers chargés de garder la résidence du Premier Ministre, et se retirèrent assez rapidement, laissant néanmoins entendre que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Les choses semblèrent se calmer dans l'ensemble du Royaume-Uni, et Tony Blair se mit à espérer un retour au calme. Les manifestants refusèrent d'évacuer les hôtels de ville, et commencèrent à s'installer durablement, mais les rues se vidaient peu à peu alors que la plupart rentraient chez eux, ou se regroupaient dans différents bars. A Londres cependant, une certaine tension était perceptible dans la ville. Plusieurs groupes de manifestants se formèrent, en différents points de la capitale, et d'après l'agitation qui les secouait, quelque chose semblait être en train de se préparer. Quelque chose de grave, quelque chose d'important qui faisait pressentir le pire à Hermione.

Parmi les manifestants qui avaient pris d'assaut l'hôtel de ville de Londres, un groupuscule extrêmement bien organisé avait investi les locaux, se proclamant nouveau maître de l'édifice. A dix-huit heures trente, ils convoquèrent les journalistes londoniens, pour une allocution télévisée qui, selon leurs dires, « resterait dans les mémoires pour les décennies à venir ». Les journalistes accoururent, faisant circuler l'information. Les radios s'empressèrent d'annoncer que le discours serait retransmis en direct sur leurs ondes. A dix-neuf heures, toute la population du Royaume-Uni était devant son poste de télévision, scotchée aux paroles de la journaliste rappelant les « événements exceptionnels intervenus lors de cette journée mémorable ». Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose : le discours de ceux qu'ils pensaient être à l'origine de cette journée de manifestations.

A dix-neuf heures précises, les citoyens anglais virent s'afficher sur leurs écrans le hall de l'hôtel de ville de Londres, envahi par une foule de journalistes et de badauds curieux. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un simple pupitre, auquel était accroché un micro. Pas d'estrade, pas de scène, pas d'artifices. Le silence se fit soudain religieux, dans l'hôtel de ville comme dans le reste du Royaume-Uni, quand un homme brisa le cordon imposé par la foule pour venir se poster devant le pupitre. Tranquillement, avec des gestes à la fois doux et autoritaires, il déposa une feuille manuscrite sur le pupitre, plaçant le micro face à lui. Puis il redressa la tête, contemplant silencieusement la foule qui faisait face à lui.

L'œil des caméras était braqué sur lui, laissant aux citoyens le loisir de contempler son visage. Il semblait jeune, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, ce qui plut d'emblée aux manifestants. Un nouveau visage pour une nouvelle ère, un homme jeune pour une nouvelle génération. Des cheveux blonds entouraient son visage pâle d'un halo angélique, et ses yeux noirs, d'une profondeur abyssale, se posaient sur la foule avec douceur et gravité. Une force tranquille semblait émaner de lui, ainsi qu'une justesse, une droiture et une honnêteté qui inspirait confiance.

« - Mesdames, Messieurs, commença-t-il. Citoyens de Londres, citoyens du Royaume-Uni, citoyens de Grande-Bretagne.

Sa voix n'était pas froide et détachée, mais posée, emplie d'une douce chaleur. Aucune condescendance, aucun mépris, mais une autorité naturelle qui rassurait.

« - Nul n'est besoin de vous rappeler les événements qui nous ont conduits, aujourd'hui, dans ce hall de l'hôtel de ville de Londres. Aussi, je n'en dirai pas plus, et vous laisse accueillir comme il se doit celui que vous attendez tous : le Colonel James Davis !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata, alors que le jeune homme s'écartait du pupitre pour laisser la place à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, appuyé sur une canne. Quelques mois plus tôt, personne ne se souvenait du Colonel James Davis. Pourtant, il avait su conquérir avec une rapidité effarante la confiance et le respect du peuple britannique. Au début des années 1980, il avait été au centre d'un retentissant scandale quand il avait démissionné de l'armée, se disant incapable de supporter plus longtemps les mensonges de son gouvernement. Après cela, il avait rapidement sombré dans l'oubli, avant de revenir plus fort que jamais lorsque les attentats avaient frappé le Royaume-Uni.

Il était l'un des plus fervents détracteurs du gouvernement de Tony Blair, soulignant chacune des incohérences de sa politique depuis le premier attentat. Il était l'un des premiers à avoir osé dire ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas et surtout, l'on racontait qu'il savait des choses sur ces terroristes que nul ne parvenait à identifier des choses qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'il était encore colonel dans l'armée britannique on racontait que le gouvernement l'avait poussé à la démission pour préserver ses secrets et aujourd'hui tous voulaient entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, commença-t-il d'une voix grave, s'appuyant fermement sur sa canne. Si je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, c'est au nom de tous ceux qui ont choisi ce jour pour manifester. Au nom de tous ceux qui sont descendus dans la rue, au nom de leur juste cause, au nom de leur colère légitime. Mesdames et Messieurs, je ne dois ma présence ici qu'à vous chacun de mes mots vous sera destiné, avec le respect qui vous est dû.

« Il y a peu, le Royaume-Uni a subi la pire agression de son histoire. Il y a peu, nous avons tous été mortellement blessés. Notre Reine a été assassinée. Un crime odieux, innommable, impensable. Avec elle, des centaines d'innocents perdirent la vie, massacrés en pleine rue, en pleine journée.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler ces atrocités. Mais depuis, notre sol a de nouveau été frappé. De nouveau, des innocents sont morts, massacrés en pleine rue. Des villages ont été réduits en cendres, des actes de malveillances ont conduit à des incendies meurtriers, dans tout le pays. Et, pour couronner le tout, notre pays s'est retrouvé isolé du reste du monde, privé de son droit de se déplacer, privé de ses communications.

« Notre Premier Ministre nous a exhorté au calme. Notre Premier Ministre nous a promis une sécurité renforcée et un retour à la paix. Et qu'avons-nous vu ? Des morts toujours plus nombreux, un homme faible nous annonçant que, pour contrer la menace terroriste sévissant sur notre sol, un embargo avait été déclaré sur notre pays par nos voisins – nos alliés depuis des siècles.

« Aussi, après plusieurs semaines de cette gouvernance, ou plutôt, de cette non-gouvernance, le peuple anglais s'est uni, pour descendre dans la rue et clamer sa colère. Aujourd'hui, c'est au nom du peuple anglais que nous réclamons la destitution du Premier Ministre, à effet immédiat.

Un murmure parcourut la foule, appréciateur, enthousiaste. Le Colonel parlait juste, le Colonel disait vrai. Le Colonel avait raison. Et déjà, on entendait le Premier Ministre conspué, hué, et sa démission était réclamée à grands cris. Dans son bureau, Tony Blair s'empressait de donner des ordres, tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à la télévision. Envoyer des démentis, déloger au plus vite ces manifestants de l'hôtel de ville, convoquer les journalistes … Hermione le regardait s'agiter, silencieusement. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que la bataille était perdue. Les Moldus échappaient à tout contrôle. Mais l'homme n'avait pas fini son discours.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, je comprends et partage votre agitation. Malheureusement, j'ai des nouvelles bien plus terribles à vous annoncer. L'incompétence de notre gouvernement n'est pas la seule à blâmer. Nous sommes bels et bien victimes de terribles attaques, mais pas de la part de groupes terroristes, comme tente de nous le faire croire nos autorités. Le Royaume-Uni est victime d'un mal bien plus profond, bien plus ancien, qu'il n'a cessé de combattre durant toute son histoire.

« Le mal qui nous frappe a longtemps été oublié trop longtemps, malheureusement, et le voilà qui revient pour tenter de nous détruire. Ce mal a été évoqué, à mi-voix, avec crainte aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas peur de vous dire ce que vous savez déjà. Mesdames et Messieurs, nous ne sommes point victimes de terrorisme, mais de sorcellerie.

Le bruit enfla, dans la salle, les murmures se muant en exclamations outrées. Était-il sérieux ? De la sorcellerie ? Personne ne pouvait croire de pareilles sornettes … Mais le gouvernement mentait, et la rumeur de sorcellerie courait depuis des semaines dans le pays, à demi-mot … L'orateur haussa la voix, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rouge, comme s'il était véritablement habité par son discours.

« - Vous ne me croyez pas, bien sûr. La sorcellerie n'existe pas ! Pourtant, vous avez tous été témoin des événements de ces derniers mois. Les attaques dont nous avons été victimes sont d'origine sorcière ! L'embargo dont nous sommes victime est d'origine sorcière ! Ils tentent de nous affaiblir, en nous coupant du monde, en faisant courir la terreur dans notre pays. Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! Le gouvernement a voulu me faire taire ils m'ont empêché de dévoilé ce que j'ai découvert, il y a près de vingt ans mais je ne me tairai pas ! Les sorciers sont là, tout autour de nous ! Le gouvernement les protège, les laisse nous massacrer depuis des années ! Souvenez-vous des années 1970, souvenez-vous de ces assassinats en série !

Il devait crier à présent pour se faire entendre. La foule vociférait dans la salle, l'acclamait, totalement acquise à son discours. Ils tenaient leurs coupables. Les sorciers étaient coupables. Les sorciers allaient payer.

« - Laisserons-nous notre Reine mourir en vain ? Les laisserons-nous assassiner de nouveaux innocents ? Non ! Mesdames et Messieurs, le Royaume-Uni a besoin de vous ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas abattre sans nous battre ! Prenez les armes pour votre pays ! Prenez les armes pour vos enfants ! L'ennemi est partout, et cette fois, nous couperons le mal à la racine ! Citoyens, que la purge commence !

La foule devint intenable. Le jeune homme blond prit le Colonel Davis par le bras, l'éloignant de l'excitation des manifestants. Les journalistes durent se replier pour sauver leur matériel, tandis que les manifestants s'éparpillaient dans les rues, scandant un seul slogan : « Que la purge commence ! ». Des plus grandes villes aux plus petits villages, la même phrase était sur toutes les lèvres, la même rage dans tous les yeux. Cette nuit, la chasse aux sorcières commençait.

Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tétanisée. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, dans ses pires prévisions, elle n'avait jamais imaginé une telle issue. Tout était perdu. Quel intérêt, à présent, de se battre contre Voldemort ? Les Moldus étaient devenus une menace, comme il l'avait voulu. Les sorciers étaient en danger, et ne mettraient pas longtemps à s'agenouiller devant lui, pour le supplier de les protéger.

Il était vingt heures, et dans quelques minutes, le sang commencerait à couler. Le sang de sorciers, peut-être le sang de Moldus, probablement le sang d'innocents, surtout. Les marginaux, les différents, les mal-aimés. Quand le premier sang coula, Tony Blair ordonna à l'armée, la mort dans l'âme, de réprimer les manifestants. Les soldats obéirent, se tournant contre leurs compatriotes, leurs frères, leurs sœurs. Certains désertèrent, grossissant les rangs des manifestants. Des tueurs.

L'Ordre, déjà mobilisé, commença l'évacuation des sorciers vivant en zone moldue ou semi-moldue. Des abris furent créés en urgence, pour accueillir les réfugiés. Mais ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux, et l'Ordre n'était que peu informé. Et au contraire, les Moldus avançaient vite, dans les villes comme les villages. Les Mangemorts ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce : Voldemort se savait victorieux. Ce jour était pour lui la plus grande des victoires dorénavant, les sorciers lui mangeraient dans la main. Potter pouvait bien supplier l'Héritière des Báthory de l'aider, il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait rattraper la situation. Il avait gagné.

* * *

A vingt-trois heures trente, Harry Potter, les traits tirés, traversa le château pour rejoindre la salle où une poignée d'élèves, ne pouvant quitter Poudlard, s'étaient regroupés pour coordonner les actions des membres de l'Ordre. Parmi eux se trouvait Justin Finch-Fletchley, Poufsouffle de septième année. Justin était un garçon dévoué, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore depuis sa création, fier de sa maison et prêt à tout pour défendre ce qu'il pensait juste. Justin était Né-Moldu, et se battait depuis ses onze ans pour prouver qu'il valait autant que les autres élèves. Mais Justin était avant tout son ami, et Harry devait lui annoncer la mort de ses parents, massacrés par la foule, victimes de la folie sanglante qui secouait le pays.

* * *

Au petit matin, les traits étaient tirés au château de Poudlard. Les élèves les plus âgés n'avaient pas dormi, tout comme les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient tenté d'évacuer le maximum de sorciers possibles. Du côté Moldu, la nuit avait également été longue. On recensait une vingtaine de morts sur l'ensemble du Royaume-Uni, et plus d'une centaine de blessés dans les différents hôpitaux du pays. Si un seul sorcier avait perdu la vie, les plus touchés semblaient être les proches de sorciers, comme les parents de Nés-Moldus aussi, tous à Poudlard attendaient le lendemain avec appréhension.

Hermione semblait particulièrement fatiguée en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. La veille, elle avait passé la journée dans le bureau du Premier Ministre Moldu. Elle ne l'avait quitté qu'à cinq heures du matin, quand les manifestants avaient commencé à se retirer. De retour à Poudlard, elle avait rejoint la cellule de crise installée dans le bureau de Kingsley, où se trouvait déjà Harry. Il avait la mine sombre, et elle lut dans son regard qu'il était parvenu à la même conclusion qu'elle : tous ces événements profitaient à Voldemort. Elle était même presque sûre que c'était le but qu'il espérait atteindre, en tuant la Reine et en multipliant les attaques dans le monde Moldu.

A huit heures, elle quitta enfin le bureau pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle voulait manger un peu, puis comptait dormir deux ou trois heures avant de rejoindre à nouveau le bureau du Premier Ministre Moldu, tout en espérant que Voldemort n'en profite pas pour lancer une attaque de grande ampleur. Aussi, quand en rejoignant son dortoir, elle aperçut Blaise Zabini, elle n'eut pas la force de l'éviter. Il l'arrêta quand elle passa à son niveau, la scrutant avec inquiétude. Lui aussi ne devait pas avoir dormi, et elle songea qu'il devait avoir aidé l'Ordre durant toute la nuit.

Il ne lui demanda pas si elle allait bien, ne lui rappela pas qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire franc et rassurant, la serrant légèrement contre lui. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis, elle s'échappa de son étreinte, repartant d'un pas lourd vers son dortoir. Blaise la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle du couloir, frottant sans délicatesse ses yeux fatigués. Quand elle quitta son champ de vision, il repartit, en sens inverse.

Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit dans la salle où les élèves coordonnaient les actions de l'Ordre, et pour la première fois, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire à sa présence. Daphné et Pansy avaient râlé, bien sûr, de le voir partir mais leurs visages étaient soucieux, et leurs voix peu combatives. Elles étaient fatiguées, de cette guerre, de ces combats incessants, des risques que leurs amis couraient … Elles étaient fatiguées de s'inquiéter. Alors Blaise avait travaillé avec l'Ordre, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était ce qui était juste. Mais ce matin, il avait un autre objectif en tête.

Il traversa le hall, inhabituellement vide, pour rejoindre le portail situé dans le parc de Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'Aileen, de l'entendre parler. La situation semblait désespérée, et il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la sauver, même s'il ne voyait pas comment. Il la chercha longuement dans le Manoir, pour finalement la trouver dans le grand salon, discutant vivement avec trois hommes qu'il avait déjà aperçus dans le Manoir. Tous trois étaient hongrois, et Blaise avait compris depuis peu qu'ils étaient des Báthory ils rendaient régulièrement visite à Aileen, pour l'informer des progrès de l'expérience, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils désignaient par là.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, le sujet de conversation semblait différent. Ils ne parlaient pas anglais, donc Blaise ne comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Plus précisément, Aileen ne semblait pas croire ce que les hommes lui racontaient. A en juger par leurs regards excédés, eux semblaient convaincus de leurs informations. Assis dans le canapé, Blaise les surveillait du coin de l'œil, tout en feuilletant un grimoire abandonné sur la table basse. En fait, il lui semblait que ces hommes étaient porteurs d'une nouvelle douloureuse pour Aileen. Ou Ibolya. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment l'appeler, ces derniers temps. De toute façon, elle répondait indifféremment aux deux appellations.

Finalement, les trois hommes partirent, le saluant amicalement avant de franchir la porte. Aileen continuait de tourner dans le salon, visiblement mécontente. Après quelques secondes, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, toujours sans un mot. Un réflexe la poussa à porter la main à sa poche, où se trouvait probablement un flacon de potion de lune, mais le regard noir de Blaise la dissuada de la prendre. Albert et lui avaient beau exercer une surveillance constante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher ses potions, ses drogues, que tout son corps réclamait avec insistance.

« - Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, se décida-t-elle finalement à expliquer, interrompant les réflexions de Blaise.

« - C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Un rapport avec les événements Moldus ?

« - Oui.

Un silence passa, que Blaise rompit rapidement.

« - C'est bon pour Voldemort. Donc mauvais pour nous.

« - Oui, répéta Aileen.

« - On peut faire quelque chose ? Enfin … Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec agacement.

« - Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Sans que Blaise ne comprenne pourquoi, elle semblait fuir son regard, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne dit rien, reprenant le grimoire qu'il avait posé quand elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle finirait bien par parler. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le code inscrit sur la première page du livre. Comment un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, répertorié dans la Réserve, s'était-il retrouvé dans le salon du Manoir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. Aileen s'était relevée, se dirigeant vers la porte du salon.

« - Viens. On doit rencontrer quelqu'un.

S'il fut surpris qu'elle le joigne à ses projets, Blaise ne dit rien et s'empressa de la suivre. Curieusement, elle ne prit pas sa cape, se contentant de lisser sa robe noire et d'enfiler ses gants. Elle jeta un bref regard à la tenue du jeune homme, et l'envoya se changer. Il revint vêtu d'un costume qu'Albert lui avait confié, quelque peu étonné du soin qu'elle apportait à sa tenue. Avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, elle réajusta sa chemise.

« - Vois-tu, expliqua-t-elle, les Moldus prennent grand soin de leur apparence. Aucun détail ne doit être laissé au hasard.

Ainsi, ils allaient dans le monde Moldu … Blaise n'y était que très peu allé, et se sentait un peu nerveux. Qui allaient-ils rencontrer ? Aileen ne lui dit rien, et il la suivit hors de la maison. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, elle ne se dirigea pas vers le portail magique qu'il avait emprunté depuis Poudlard, mais traversa le parc en sens inverse, jusqu'à l'immense portail en fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée du domaine. En le passant, Blaise sentit le poids des sortilèges de protection qui entouraient le Manoir glisser sur lui, le reconnaissant sans difficulté.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de transplaner à Londres, le plus près possible du Tower Bridge. Blaise connaissait l'endroit, il avait déjà traversé ce pont avec sa mère, aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à les faire apparaître dans une ruelle déserte à proximité. Intrigué, il suivit Aileen qui traversait les rues londoniennes sans aucune hésitation, guidée par un instinct infaillible. Ils ne ralentirent que devant l'hôtel de ville de Londres, que Blaise reconnut immédiatement pour avoir été le théâtre des événements survenus la veille.

Ils furent arrêtés avant même de franchir les portes, par ce qui semblait être un agent de sécurité.

« - Nous sommes désolés, Madame, mais je vais devoir vous refuser l'entrée.

Aileen le toisa avec un regard méprisant.

« - Ce sera Lady Shafiq, pour vous. Et je me dois d'insister, j'ai rendez-vous avec John Grant.

Le vigile hésita, visiblement peu habitué à être traité de cette manière. Aileen était naturellement impressionnante aussi son ton hautain, associé à sa tenue aristocratique, faisait fort effet sur le pauvre homme. Mais plus que tout, le nom qu'elle avait donné semblait le faire hésiter. Il parlementa néanmoins de longues minutes, avant de finalement les laisser passer, à contrecœur. Blaise et Aileen traversèrent le hall, se dirigeant vers ce que Blaise devina être un ascenseur. Les Moldus utilisaient couramment ces machines, mais lui ne les aimait pas, ne leur faisant que peu confiance. Il ne dit pourtant rien, gardant cet air froid qui caractérisait les Serpentards.

« - On va vraiment rencontrer ce John Grant ? demanda-t-il quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

« - Bien sûr.

« - Et où est-il ?

Aileen eut un sourire triste.

« - Le connaissant, sûrement dans le bureau du maire.

Blaise hocha la tête, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur départ.

« - Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous accompagner ?

Elle hésita un instant.

« - Je pense qu'il y a des vérités que tu es en droit de connaître.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications la porte de l'ascenseur venait de se rouvrir. Il suivit Aileen dans les couloirs, jusqu'au bureau du maire de Londres. Il était étrange, pour lui, de se promener dans un bâtiment Moldu tout lui semblait différent, et il songea qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. A l'intérieur du bureau se trouvaient trois hommes deux d'entre eux étaient dos à la porte, tandis que le troisième était assis derrière le bureau, fouillant négligemment dans une pile de papier.

Aileen toqua pour signaler sa présence, surprenant les trois hommes. Les deux premiers commencèrent à protester, appréciant peu d'être interrompus en pleine discussion. Le troisième, quant à lui, pâlit brusquement, attirant ainsi l'attention de Blaise. Ce devait être ce John Grant dont Aileen avait parlé, et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la visite.

« - Laissez-nous, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche, surprenant les deux hommes.

Ceux-ci hésitèrent, n'étant pas sûrs qu'il s'adressait à eux.

« - Laissez-nous, répéta-t-il. Je la connais.

Ce fut à ce moment que Blaise le reconnut. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il avait entendu sa voix, la veille, sur la radio sorcière de Dean Thomas. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui la, veille, s'était exprimé avant le Colonel James Davis sur la télévision moldue. Un de ceux qui voulaient exterminer les sorciers.

Les deux autres hommes quittèrent la pièce en fermant la porte, à reculons et visiblement inquiets, laissant Blaise et Aileen face à ce John Grant. Il s'était relevé, et se tenait droit, face à la jeune femme, dans un silence qui s'éternisait. Un silence qu'Aileen finit par briser, d'une voix cassée, dans un murmure.

« - János …

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon, d'abord, ce chapitre n'était pas censé se dérouler de cette manière, mais j'ai l'impression que mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête en ce moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Est-ce que tout ça vous semble crédible ? Que pensez-vous de ce John Grant ? Il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Et la stratégie d'Aileen, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez toujours Blaise ? Et, question bonus, vous avez compris la réaction finale d'Aileen ? A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez tout trouver, j'ai semé suffisamment d'indices depuis le début de la fiction pour tout reconstituer ;)**

 **Merci encore de me lire, et à vendredi prochain ! Au menu, des secrets révélés et un nouveau souvenir ...**


	34. Une promesse

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, de nouvelles révélations et un gros secret ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, un grand merci à mes revieweurs, mes lecteurs, mes followers : merci, merci, votre soutien est indispensable !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _« - Janos …_

La voix d'Aileen était douloureuse, cassée, comme si prononcer ce prénom la faisait infiniment souffrir. L'homme face à elle baissa la tête, laissant à peine à Blaise le temps de voir le voile qui avait obscurci son regard.

« - Il y avait bien longtemps, Ibolya, murmura-t-il.

Ibolya ? Ainsi, cet homme connaissait la véritable identité d'Aileen. Son nom avait une consonance slave, et Blaise était prêt à parier qu'il était lui aussi hongrois. Peut-être un autre des Báthory ?

« - Un peu plus de quarante ans, précisa Aileen. Quand tu es parti.

« - Arrêtes de rejeter la faute sur moi ! siffla l'homme avec agacement. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti !

Aileen haussa les épaules avec lassitude. D'un geste lent, elle tira à elle une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau pour s'y installer confortablement. Ne sachant que faire, Blaise l'imita. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Aileen partageait avec ce John – ou János, quel que soit son nom. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour, avant de poser une unique question :

« - Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

« - J'ai toujours su où tu étais, János.

Il émit un reniflement méprisant.

« - Bien sûr. Tu as dû en employer, du monde, pour me faire suivre pendant si longtemps.

« - Tu aurais fait pareil, si tu l'avais pu.

« - Justement, contra-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

L'homme voulait visiblement clore la conversation et les voir partir au plus vite. Mais Aileen ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de laisser ses yeux flotter dans la pièce, avec sérénité. Face à elle, János tapotait du pied avec impatience.

« - Le Colonel James Davis, alors ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Cette fois, un fin sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

« - Un magnifique pantin, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Sublime.

« - Figure-toi qu'il a été témoin d'une attaque de sorciers, il y a un peu moins de vingt ans. Des disciples de Tom qui voulaient venger sa mort, quelque chose comme ça. Imagine sa surprise, quand il a voulu en parler à son commandement et que celui-ci a tout fait pour le réduire au silence ! Enfin, aujourd'hui sa parole est d'or. Ces imbéciles lui obéissent sans la moindre hésitation. Le moment est venu, Ibolya.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« - Il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça, János.

« - Arrêter quoi ?

Elle eut un geste vague, comme pour englober le monde qui l'enveloppait.

« - Tout ça, toute cette folie. Il faut que tu y mettes un terme.

Il éclata d'un rire acide, railleur.

« - Que j'arrête tout ça ? Ibolya, ça fait quarante ans que j'attends ce moment. Tu as peut-être trahi nos idéaux, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Pas avant que ce soit fini.

« - Comment oses-tu ? fulmina Aileen. Ne reporte pas ta faute sur moi, János. C'est toi qui est parti, toi qui nous as trahis !

« - Moi ? Moi ? Mais regarde-toi ! Tu rampes à leurs pieds en espérant obtenir un peu de considération ! C'est pitoyable, Ibolya ! Les sorciers doivent payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait, et ils paieront !

Blaise se tendit sur sa chaise, rendu mal à l'aise par la véhémence de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas cette haine des sorciers qui l'agitait. A ce moment, János se tourna vers lui, le fixant de son regard noir.

« - Tu n'as vraiment aucune décence, cracha-t-il en direction de la jeune femme. C'en est un, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?

A vrai dire, Blaise se posait la même question. Qu'est-ce qu'Aileen espérait en l'emmenant avec elle, auprès de cet homme qui détestait visiblement les sorciers ? La question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, arrachant un rictus méprisant à l'homme. Aileen, au contraire, les fixa tous deux avec amertume. Puis, lentement, elle se releva, tendant une main en direction de Blaise pour l'enjoindre à faire de même. Ne voulant pas être le seul assis, l'homme se leva à son tour, la fixant avec incompréhension.

« - Blaise, commença-t-elle avec douceur, je te présente János Báthory, mon frère.

Son frère ? Blaise fixa avec incrédulité l'homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant la moindre ressemblance avec la femme qu'il connaissait. Et il finit par la trouver, dans la forme du visage, dans la finesse des traits, la pâleur de la peau. Et bien que l'un soit blond comme l'autre était brune, il devinait à présent les liens qui les unissaient. Et surtout, il la vit, dans ses yeux noirs comme l'abîme, l'étincelle qu'il n'avait vu que dans les yeux d'Aileen. Cette étincelle qui lui rappelait, parfois, qu'elle avait plus de soixante-dix ans. Il voyait, dans son regard, les mille vies qu'il avait dû vivre. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvaient-ils, tous deux, garder cette jeunesse ?

« - János, continua-t-elle avec la même douceur, bien que mêlée d'un peu de crainte, je te présente Blaise Zabini. Ton fils.

Tout d'abord, les deux hommes semblèrent n'avoir aucune réaction, comme anesthésiés. Puis, l'incrédulité traversa leur visage, les faisant vaciller. Blaise se tourna vers Aileen, éperdu, cherchant une réponse dans sa présence rassurante. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce père, qu'il avait tant imaginé, rêvé, idéalisé, ne pouvait être cet homme haineux ? Mais Aileen ne cilla pas, et l'homme se laissa brusquement tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Blaise avec panique, suppliant Aileen du regard. Ce n'est pas vrai !

« - Il a tes yeux, János, insista la jeune femme. Les yeux des Báthory.

Alors, János Báthory redressa la tête, le détaillant avec anxiété. Quand il se décida à parler, sa voix était rauque, presque aussi cassée que l'était celle d'Aileen peu de temps auparavant.

« - Tu es le fils d'Emily.

Blaise ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ses yeux sombres, presque aussi noirs que ceux des deux personnes à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Il ne voulait pas être le fils de cet homme. Même si, d'un coup, tout devenait plus clair. L'attention qu'Aileen lui portait, l'importance qu'elle lui donnait. Il était son neveu. Le fils de son frère.

« - Regarde-moi.

Malgré lui, Blaise ne put qu'obéir à l'ordre impérieux de l'homme face à lui – de son père. Et le dilemme qu'il lut dans ses yeux le fit frissonner.

« - Ça ne change rien, trancha-t-il après de longues secondes.

« - Ça ne change rien ? s'étrangla Aileen.

« - Non. Les sorciers périront, de la main des Moldus.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi cette haine ?

Cette fois, ce fut la voix de Blaise qui résonna, pleine d'incompréhension. Son père le fixa durement.

« - Les sorciers ont détruit les Báthory. Ils les ont humiliés en les rabaissant parmi les Moldus. Mais aujourd'hui, les Moldus sont devenus plus puissants qu'eux. Ils mourront, de la main de ceux qu'ils ont tant méprisé.

« - Mais c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Blaise. Nous ne méritons pas de payer pour des actions survenues il y a plus de trois siècles !

« - János … Si tu laisses faire ça, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que Tom.

La voix d'Aileen était froide, tranchante, et son frère serra les poings de fureur.

« - Comment oses-tu me comparer à lui ! J'ai l'impression que tu oublies un peu vite, Ibolya. Que tu oublies ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait. Que tu oublies que tout est de ta faute !

La jeune femme était blême, et Blaise ne savait dire si c'était de douleur ou de fureur. Mais l'autre continuait.

« - De ta faute ! C'est un monstre, Ibolya, et il a fait de toi un monstre ! La magie … La magie m'a tout pris. Ma famille, ma vie … Ma sœur, et même …

Il hésita un instant, jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise.

« - Mon fils, acheva-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur ces derniers mots.

Blaise se releva d'un seul mouvement, envoyant valser sa chaise.

« - Votre fils ? Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père ! L'homme qui se tient face à moi n'est pas digne d'être mon père.

Sans accorder un seul regard aux visages décomposés des deux personnes le fixant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, s'éloignant à grand pas dans le couloir. A sa suite, Aileen se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, hésita, et se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

« - János … Je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne reconnais plus mon frère.

Et elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Blaise l'attendait, quelques pas plus loin, le visage fermé. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus lui parler. A cet instant, il ne désirait rien plus que l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère.

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise franchissait le seuil de Poudlard. Le brouhaha, la foule qui l'entourait lui fit rapidement tourner la tête. Les élèves s'empressaient, se mêlant aux membres de l'Ordre. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié que le monde continuait de tourner. Que les gens continuaient de vivre, que les Moldus poursuivaient leurs massacres. C'était ridicule. Comment la vie pouvait-elle continuer, alors que son monde à lui venait de s'écrouler ? Il revoyait encore le visage fermé de ce János – de son père. Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot.

Alors il restait là, planté au milieu de ce hall trop grand, insensible à ceux qui s'activaient autour de lui, pris dans un maelström d'émotions contradictoires. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage au reste du monde, et de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de sa mère. De courir à en perdre haleine et de s'enterrer dans son lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« - Zabini ?

Il jeta un regard hébété à celle qui venait de l'interpeller. Lovegood. Comme s'il avait besoin d'écouter ses inepties aujourd'hui. Avec un regard compatissant, elle le prit doucement par le bras et le tira à l'écart de la foule.

« - Faut pas rester là, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Tu gênes tout le monde.

Il se laissa entraîner sans réagir. Il pouvait peut-être en parler à Granger ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il serait obligé de lui parler de ses liens avec Aileen, et c'était hors de question.

« - Tu veux en parler ? Tu as des fantômes plein les yeux.

Il leva les yeux sur Lovegood, qui continuait de le fixer, la tête penchée sur le côté. En fait, il savait à qui il devait parler, même s'il n'était pas très sûr d'en avoir envie. Il secoua la tête et resserra sa cape sur lui, prêt à repartir.

« - Merci, Lovegood, déclara-t-il néanmoins avant de la quitter.

Sa voix fluette lui parvint tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« - Tu peux m'appeler Luna, tu sais !

Il continua sa route sans se retourner, rejoignant comme un automate le portail au fond du parc de Poudlard. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Aileen se défiler. Il voulait des réponses, des explications. Quand il apparut au fond du jardin du Manoir, il l'aperçut immédiatement. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, assise, les yeux dans le vague, sur un petit banc devant sa demeure. Comme si elle l'attendait. Ce simple fait aurait dû l'agacer, mais comme toujours, la deviner si fragile brisa ses maigres défenses. Il détestait se trouver faible. Pourtant, face à elle, il l'était toujours.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, d'abord sans un mot. Puis, il éclata.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je suis égoïste.

Elle avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête.

« - Je savais que tu réagirais mal en découvrant l'identité de ton père, poursuivit-elle. Et moi… Je voulais te garder pour moi. Tu sais, après lui… Tu es la personne qui m'es la plus proche.

« - Mais ce n'est pas son identité le problème !

Il refusait de se laisser attendrir, encore une fois, par sa voix brisée.

« - Si vous m'en aviez parlé avant, j'aurais pu me préparer à le rencontrer !

« - Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quarante ans, Blaise. Je ne sais plus rien de lui !

Il haussa les épaules, nerveusement. Il aurait peut-être eu moins mal, s'il avait été au courant de son identité plus tôt. Il ne se sentirait peut-être pas trahi.

« - Et ma mère ? Comment il l'a rencontrée ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il l'a quittée.

Blaise savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. S'il voulait la vérité, il devrait poser ses questions directement à son père. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de revoir cet homme.

« - Et moi ? C'est parce que je lui ressemble, que vous êtes si attentive avec moi ? Vous le voyez en moi ?

« - Un peu. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te rencontrer, au début, avoua-t-elle. Mais aussi parce que je voulais connaître mon neveu. J'aurais aimé te voir grandir.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait été son enfance, avec Aileen. Avec son père, s'il n'était pas parti.

« - Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous appeler tante.

Ce simple mot le rendait malade. Dans son esprit, il serait toujours associé à Bellatrix, et à la panique dans les yeux de Drago quand il parlait de sa tante.

« - Comme tu voudras.

Il se releva du banc et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il en voulait encore à Aileen de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant si longtemps, mais sa colère s'était dissipée.

« - Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, il y a quarante ans ?

« - A cause de Tom.

Evidemment. Il avait bien compris que Voldemort était la cause de tout, son père l'avait assez répété.

« - Pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas Voldemort ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme réfléchissant intensément à la question.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Voldemort et Aileen n'existent pas. Ce sera toujours Tom et Ibolya.

« - C'est parce qu'il a tué vos parents ?

C'était étrange à dire. Voldemort avait tué ses grands-parents.

« - Entre autres. Tu sais, ce jour-là … Il n'a pas seulement tué nos parents. Il a massacré nos amis, sali notre château, détruit notre innocence. Brisé notre vie.

Blaise hocha gravement la tête.

« - C'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? Il vous jugeait responsable ? Parce que Tom était… Enfin…

« - Mon petit ami ?

Elle eut un rire amer devant la grimace de Blaise.

« - Il était même mon fiancé, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il se serait passé des détails. Voldemort aurait pu être son oncle. L'image lui donnait envie de vomir.

« - Je suppose que ça a dû jouer, poursuivit-elle, imperturbable. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il m'en voulait, oui, mais… Je suis sa petite sœur. Il m'avait promis de toujours me protéger, tu sais ?

Blaise n'aimait pas voir les larmes dans les yeux d'Aileen. Il n'aimait pas l'imaginer fragile, dévastée par la trahison de Voldemort, abandonnée par sa seule famille.

« - Au départ, il est resté. On est resté tous les deux. Mais… C'est long, tu sais ? L'éternité. Voir, tous les jours, nos éternels visages d'adolescents, qui nous rappellent sans cesse ce qu'on a perdu. Devoir fuir, toujours. Déménager. Ne jamais aimer. Alors… Nos routes se sont séparées. Je voulais me venger de Tom. Il m'avait tout pris, il était l'unique responsable. J'ai cherché les grimoires. Des alliés. J'avais tout le temps du monde, de toute façon. Et János… Il ne supportait plus la magie. Il n'avait vu qu'un seul sorcier dans sa vie.

« - Voldemort.

« - Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Pour lui, les sorciers étaient responsables de tout. De la déchéance des Báthory, de la mort de sa famille, de l'exil auquel il était condamné… On ne se comprenait plus.

« - Alors il est parti.

« - Oui. Il est parti. Mon grand frère est parti.

Il y avait tant de tristesse, dans sa voix, que Blaise eut subitement envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Comme il le faisait parfois, enfant, avec sa mère, quand il voyait ses yeux se perdre dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'il ne comprenait alors pas.

« - J'ai une autre question, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

« - Vas-y.

« - Pourquoi vous ne vieillissez pas ? Je me posais déjà la question pour vous, mais votre frère aussi, alors… J'aimerais bien savoir.

« - Ce n'est pas un épisode de ma vie dont j'aime à me souvenir, soupira-t-elle.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était ce jour qu'elle avait perdu son frère. Un peu plus de six mois après la trahison de Tom…

 _Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, ce matin-là, son premier réflexe avait été de se tourner vers l'autre côté du lit, pour admirer son petit ami pendant qu'il dormait. Dans son sommeil, il avait l'air apaisé, loin de la magie noire dans laquelle il s'enfonçait jour après jour. Mais elle avait manqué tomber de son minuscule lit simple, et comme tous les matins depuis quatre mois, tout lui était revenu. La fureur dans les yeux de Tom. Le couteau. Le sang, partout. Les corps. Le sang, encore. Sa mère. Son père. Et Tom, Tom, Tom. Elle avait fermé les yeux, avec force, comme pour effacer ces images de son esprit. Comme elle le faisait tous les matins, depuis quatre mois._

 _Elle grimaça en se mettant debout. La blessure sur son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit, s'installant dans la minuscule salle de bain pour changer son bandage. Ce faisant, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était affreuse. Ses yeux étaient cernés, si profondément qu'elle n'était pas sûre que les marques disparaissent un jour. Elle était d'une pâleur maladive, et d'une maigreur à faire peur._

 _Elle défit son bandage, les mains tremblantes. Le tissu était imbibé de sang. La blessure s'était infectée et ne parvenait pas à guérir. C'était de la faute de Tom. De sa faute à elle. De la faute de Tom. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, tout se mélangeait. Elle tourna la tête en entendant la porte grincer. Dans cet hôtel miteux où ils étaient installés depuis deux mois, tout grinçait. Les lits, les portes, le plancher. Elle le détestait._

 _« - Ibolya … soupira János en la voyant ainsi, à demi-nue, sanglotant sur son bandage ensanglanté. Laisse-moi t'aider, tu veux ?_

 _Elle ne répondit rien. Répondre ne servait à rien, de toute façon. Avec des gestes lents, presque maternels, il entreprit de désinfecter la plaie avec un coton, grimaçant en voyant les boursouflures qui se formaient._

 _« - Il faut aller voir un médecin, Ibolya._

 _« - Non._

 _Elle sentait la détresse dans sa voix, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir un médecin. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie le carnage qu'était devenu son ventre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir guérir._

 _« - C'est infecté, Ibolya, insista-t-il. Il y a plein de pus. Tu ne guériras jamais comme ça ! Tu …_

 _« - Je m'en fiche, le coupa-t-elle._

 _Il céda. Comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'un jour seulement il avait su lui tenir tête ? Elle n'était pas sûre. Elle était sa petite sœur. Il ferait tout pour elle. Depuis quatre mois, il faisait tout pour elle. Parce qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus. Ne pleurait même pas. Et lui était toujours là, auprès d'elle. Levé le premier tous les matins. Il la soignait, l'aidait à s'habiller. La faisait manger, comme une enfant. Il lui parlait beaucoup, pour essayer de la sortir de l'apathie dans laquelle elle s'enfermait._

 _Mais elle était incapable de lui répondre. Elle n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était refuser de voir un médecin. Et penser à Tom. Elle le voyait partout. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. De l'amour, de la haine ? Tout se mélangeait de toute façon. C'était de la faute de Tom, de sa faute à elle. Ses joues étaient mouillées. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait, ou si János venait de lui passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage._

 _« - Ibolya ? Relève-toi, je vais t'aider à mettre ta robe._

 _Comme un automate, elle se releva et tendit les bras, un par un, pour l'aider à enfiler les manches de sa robe. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle était moche. Elle préférait ses robes d'avant, celles en soie et en dentelle. Les noires, les rouges et les bleu roi. Les vertes et les oranges, les violettes et les blanches. Ses belles robes, celles d'avant. Celles que Tom aimait. Celle-ci était moche, terne. Marron sale._

 _« - On va manger, Ibolya ?_

 _Il la tenait par le bras pour avancer, la soutenait pour descendre les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Peut-être qu'elle se serait débrouillée toute seule. Peut-être que ç'aurait été bénéfique. Ou peut-être qu'elle serait morte. Elle mangeait mécaniquement, au rythme des cuillères qu'il lui tendait. Sans même le voir. C'était de la faute de Tom. De sa faute à elle. Elle avait trahi son grand frère._

 _« - Laisse-moi. Tu gâches ta vie à t'occuper de moi._

 _« - Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ibolya…_

 _Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé à voix haute. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait ça. Il avait l'habitude. Elle le pensait tout de même, sincèrement. Elle était un poids pour lui. Elle ne méritait pas son attention et son amour._

 _« - Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose, cet après-midi ? On peut aller faire un tour en ville si tu veux. C'est jour de marché, tu veux que je t'achète quelque chose ? On peut aussi rester ici, si tu préfères, continua-t-il devant son manque de réaction. On est déjà en novembre, tu préfères peut-être rester au chaud._

 _Elle ne l'écoutait même pas. Ses yeux s'étaient faits vagues, et ses pensées était parties loin, très loin, dans les méandres de son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que Tom la harcelait encore ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Tom était parti, Tom l'avait trahi. Il méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait. De brûler en enfer. C'était stupide. Il n'y avait pas d'enfer, pas plus que de paradis. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la petite salle de l'auberge, jusqu'à se fixer sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée._

 _C'était un spectacle captivant. Les flammes montaient, dansaient, se mouvaient avec sensualité. Un petit crépitement retentissait parfois, quand le bois se tordait sous la pression des flammes, faisant jaillir une étincelle. Tom n'aimait pas le feu. Pourtant, le feu était noble, bien plus noble que lui. Elle aimait le feu, elle. Les grands brasiers, immense. Comme le dernier qu'elle avait allumé._

 _« - Je veux rentrer à la maison._

 _« - Ibolya…_

 _János n'en dit pas plus, pétrifié par le regard de sa sœur. Il y avait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça. Un vrai regard, qui le transperçait, pas ces yeux vagues qui camouflaient la folie qui l'habitait à présent. Il voulait dire non, mais fut incapable de briser l'espoir qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux._

 _« - D'accord. Mais tu finis de manger avant._

 _Elle hocha la tête, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, prit elle-même sa cuillère. Elle allait s'en sortir. Sa petite sœur allait s'en sortir. Il en était convaincu._

* * *

 _« - J'ai peur, János._

 _Il y avait des larmes au bord des yeux d'Ibolya. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à la maison. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revoit ces lieux, chargés de souvenirs. Mais depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer à Csejte, son regard ne s'était pas une fois perdu dans le vide. Il la voyait redevenir elle-même, et ne voulait pas perdre ce fragile espoir. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un bus brinquebalant, sur les routes cahoteuses de Hongrie, leurs maigres valises à leurs pieds. Aussi, il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Toujours._

* * *

 _Leur château de Csejte se trouvait devant eux, droit et fier. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Un amas de ruines noires. S'ils n'étaient pas partis depuis si longtemps János aurait juré qu'elles étaient encore fumantes._

 _« - Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… murmura Ibolya._

 _« - Quoi ?_

 _« - Le feu._

 _Il haussa les épaules. Il ne l'avait pas retenue, quand elle avait aspergé les couloirs d'essence. Il ne l'avait pas retenue non plus quand elle avait gratté la première allumette. Quelque part, lui aussi en avait besoin. De tout brûler, de laisser le feu purifier les lieux._

 _Ibolya avança, le laissant seul avec les deux valises. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser porter la sienne. Elle était trop faible. Il les attrapa et la suivit, lentement, à travers l'amas de ruines. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait ainsi. Retourner ces souvenirs était douloureux._

 _« - Tu crois qu'on peut monter à l'étage ? demanda-t-elle, au bas de l'immense escalier._

 _Il secoua la tête. L'escalier, en marbre, avait survécu aux flammes, mais il doutait que ce soit vrai pour le plancher des étages. Elle repartit, traversant les couloirs noircis par la cendre. Il abandonna les deux valises au pied de l'escalier avant de la suivre – de toute façon, personne ne viendrait les voler ici._

 _« - Tu crois que les gens pensent qu'on est morts ? demanda-t-elle encore._

 _« - Sûrement._

 _Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient imaginé, en voyant les flammes lécher la façade de l'immense château de Csejte ? S'étaient-ils portés à leur secours ? Ou avaient-ils regardé la demeure flamber en pensant qu'ils méritaient leur sort ?_

 _« - Ma chambre était là-haut._

 _Elle s'était arrêté au milieu dans le petit salon, fixant le plafond avec espoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait voir à travers le plancher noirci. Leur passé avait brûlé avec leur maison, il n'y avait rien ici. Rien, que la mort et la désolation. Mais Ibolya reprenait son chemin, et il n'osait pas l'interrompre. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de faire ce pèlerinage pour aller mieux. Si c'était le cas, il était prêt à le refaire mille fois._

 _« - Je n'aurais pas dû mettre le feu, répéta-t-elle en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque._

 _C'était sans doute la pièce qui avait subi le plus de dégâts. Il ne restait rien, des lourdes étagères et des grimoires anciens qu'elles contenaient. Le savoir des Báthory était parti en fumée. Il imaginait que si elle avait pu sauver une pièce, ç'aurait été celle-ci. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il la prit doucement par le bras._

 _« - On sort ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête, dégagea son bras et fit demi-tour. Les herbes avaient poussé, dans le jardin autrefois si bien entretenu du château de Csejte. Les fleurs avaient fané. Ici aussi, la désolation était extrême._

 _« - On va voir la tour ouest ?_

 _Il haussa les épaules, la suivant néanmoins. Il n'y avait rien à la tour ouest. Elle n'était plus occupée depuis des siècles. On racontait qu'Erzsébet Báthory avait été enfermée ici, et qu'elle était hantée depuis. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils s'amusaient à se faire peur, au milieu des toiles d'araignées. Il faillit rentrer dans sa sœur, qui s'était arrêtée au pied de la tour. Elle non plus n'avait pas été épargnée par les flammes. C'était même un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout._

 _« - Cet escalier n'était pas là, marmonnait Ibolya, sourcils froncés._

 _Il regarda à son tour. Le plancher, en brûlant, avait dévoilé un escalier, dissimulé jusque-là, qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la tour._

 _« - On y va ?_

 _« - C'est une mauvaise idée._

 _« - Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se cache là-dessous ?_

 _Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il parlementait. Il ne savait rien refuser à sa sœur._

 _« - Tu as une lampe de poche ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en descendant les premières marches._

 _« - Non._

 _« - Dommage._

 _Elle s'enfonça encore d'une marche sous terre, arrachant une grimace à János._

 _« - Ibolya, tu ne vas pas descendre dans le noir ! protesta-t-il._

 _« - Il y a une torche ! Tu as ton briquet ?_

 _Il le tira de sa poche, et descendit à la suite de sa sœur. Même à la lumière de la torche, l'endroit était sombre et angoissant. Humide. Après quelques minutes de descente, ils parvinrent à une petite salle ronde, plongée dans les ténèbres._

 _« - Il y a des torches sur les murs, annonça Ibolya en commençant à les enflammer avec celle qu'elle tenait à la main._

 _János resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, devinant sa silhouette qui s'activait, toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi depuis des mois. Quatre, plus précisément. Il avait l'impression de la voir revivre, comme si elle ne vivait que pour ce frisson d'excitation qui la parcourait quand elle se mettait en danger. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle ressentait avec Tom. Il barricada aussitôt son esprit, s'interdisant de penser à lui. Un monstre. C'était un monstre._

 _Ibolya avait arrêté de bouger, et s'était figée au centre de la salle. En la rejoignant, il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui la fascinait. Un corps était en lévitation devant elle. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du cadavre d'Erzsébet Báthory. Ils étaient dans le mausolée de la Comtesse Sanglante. Il détourna la tête, un rictus dégoûté sur les lèvres. Le corps était parfaitement préservé, et à la voir flotter ainsi, on aurait pu la croire endormie. C'était immonde. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt, à préserver ainsi ce cadavre ?_

 _Il savait ce que sa sœur lui répondrait. Que c'était magnifique. Que ceux qui l'aimaient avaient voulu protéger son corps des dégradations du temps. Lui trouvait ça immonde. Encore une fois, la magie n'était que mort et désolation. Mais Ibolya, elle, était littéralement fascinée par ce corps. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait reconnu le sortilège utilisé. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait su pourquoi le sortilège de stase temporelle était interdit dans le monde entier. Parce qu'il était le fruit de la magie noire et de la magie du sang, et parce qu'il nécessitait des sacrifices humains pour être lancé. Et surtout, si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait su qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas toucher le corps._

 _Mais Ibolya n'était pas une sorcière. Elle n'était pas non plus une Moldue. Un entre-deux monstrueux, plutôt. Aussi, elle tendit le doigt pour effleurer le corps. Le « Non ! » de son frère résonna longuement, alors qu'il l'attrapait par le bras pour la faire reculer. Mais c'était trop tard. Et quand elle effleura la peau de la défunte, une décharge d'énergie jaillit du cadavre, foudroyant les deux jeunes gens. Le cadavre se décomposa alors en quelques secondes, tombant en poussière alors que la tour se mettait à trembler._

 _János et Ibolya furent par la suite incapables de dire comment ils réussirent à s'extraire de la tour avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Ils ne surent pas non plus combien de temps ils restèrent évanouis, dans l'herbe, à côté des décombres de leur maison. Ils ne comprirent pas non plus ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, ils devinèrent qu'ils avaient brisé la stase, sans savoir à quel prix._

 _Le prix à payer, ils ne le comprirent que bien plus tard, des années plus tard. Quand ils se rendirent compte que la blessure d'Ibolya, bien que guérie, continuait de garder son horrible boursouflure rougeâtre. Et surtout, quand ils se rendirent compte que malgré les années, leurs visages ne changeaient pas. Leurs corps ne changeaient pas. Et ils comprirent, enfin, que la stase magique, quittant le corps d'Erzsébet Báthory, avait investi les leurs._

 _Et alors, János comprit que la magie ne s'était pas contentée de lui voler son passé et ceux qu'il aimait. Non, elle lui avait aussi volé son avenir. Parce que jamais il ne pourrait songer à une vie normale. Parce que même en se vieillissant, il serait toujours ce jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans qui avait tout perdu._

 _Et quand Ibolya se jeta à corps perdu dans la recherche de ces stupides grimoires, dans cette course effrénée pour devenir plus puissantes, il partit. Tout simplement._

 _Et Ibolya se retrouva seule. Sans ce grand frère qui était tout pour elle. Il était parti, brisant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. D'être toujours là pour elle. Et elle était la seule fautive._

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors ? Qui avait deviné que János est le frère d'Aileen ? Vous savez maintenant pourquoi ils ne vieillissent pas ... Un stupide accident, en somme. Et Tom ? Que pensez-vous de lui, à travers les souvenirs d'Aileen ? Qui aime** **János, qui ne l'aime pas ? Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, je veux tout savoir !**

 **Avant de vous quitter, j'ai une petite annonce pas très marrante à faire : la rentrée approche, et je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine avec les cours ... Pour ne pas interrompre l'histoire, je vais donc ralentir mon rythme de publication : le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié vendredi prochain mais celui d'après. Je pense que je réussirai à tenir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je suis désolée, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour cette histoire. J'espère que vous continuerez quand même de me suivre ;)**

 **Dans tous les cas, passez de bonnes semaines et à dans deux semaines !**


	35. Sacrifice

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme prévu, voici le nouveau chapitre. Pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, je viens de faire ma rentrée, et ce premier semestre sera assez compliqué et chargé donc je posterai bien toutes les deux semaines. Sinon, on approche de la fin (rassurez-vous, on n'y est pas encore. Mais elle approche !), et je suis très fière de voir que je peux mener un projet à bout, mais surtout : merci à vous de me lire, de commenter, j'en ai vraiment besoin.**

 **Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

« - Blaise ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête, reprenant difficilement contact avec la réalité. Ces derniers temps, il se perdait de plus en plus longuement dans ses pensées, ressassant les événements des derniers jours. Ce ferait bientôt une semaine qu'il avait rencontré son père. Une semaine qu'Aileen avait accepté de répondre à ses questions, lui révélant le secret de sa jeunesse. Sa malédiction. Il avait encore d'autres questions, toujours plus nombreuses mais il était conscient qu'il ne percerait jamais entièrement le mystère de la jeune femme, et s'en contentait. D'autant qu'il avait été très occupé à Poudlard.

« - Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard à la réunion.

Il hocha la tête et suivit Hermione. Depuis ce jour où Aileen avait failli la tuer, elle le traînait partout, comme si elle n'était rassurée qu'en sa présence. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait assisté à chacune des réunions de l'Ordre. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Potter, quand il avait remarqué sa présence pour la première fois ! Lui et Weasley s'étaient mis en colère, déclarant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et lui ordonnant de quitter la pièce. Mais ce qui avait été le plus amusant était sans doute leur réaction face à la réponse d'Hermione :

« - S'il s'en va, je pars avec lui, avait-elle sifflé. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

C'était le lendemain de sa rencontre avec son père. Potter et Weasley avaient tiré une tête de Veracrasse constipé, mais n'avaient rien répondu. Si sa mémoire était bonne, Hermione et Weasley avaient rompu le soir même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris, des bribes de conversation qu'il avait réussi à reconstituer. Depuis, Weasley semblait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et Potter lui décochait sans cesse des regards noirs, ce qui ne l'impressionnait pas vraiment. Il avait d'autres problèmes en tête, son père en première ligne.

Quoi qu'il fasse, et bien qu'il ait été très occupé par les réunions de crise auxquelles Hermione le traînait de force, il ne cessait de penser à lui, à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il ne les avait pas abandonnés. Il espérait, naïvement, que l'avoir vu lui ferait changer d'avis sur les sorciers. Que peut-être ils pourraient se rencontrer à nouveau. Et puis, il se rappelait que son père était un homme odieux, froid et visiblement cinglé, et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le tira à nouveau de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui le fixait d'un air agacé. Elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait préoccupé, et était vexée qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, pour lui dire que tout allait bien, et ils franchirent la porte du bureau de Kingsley. Ils étaient les derniers. Aussitôt la porte franchie, Potter prit la parole.

« - Très bien, tout le monde est là. Hermione, l'ordre du jour ?

La sorcière s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'entamer sa liste.

« - Accueil des nouveaux élèves, Minerva. Bilan complet de l'infirmerie, Luna. Bilan des entraînements, Boromir. Rapport des activités Mangemort, Bill. Situation Moldue, moi-même. Et affaire Aileen, Harry.

Blaise se retint de soupirer. On était mercredi, et le mercredi était le jour des bilans, soit la réunion la plus longue de la semaine. Oh, il était fier de participer à ces réunions, et connaissait leur importance. Seulement, elles étaient longues, affreusement longues. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Hermione qui, penchée vers Potter, lui parlait à voix basse. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. Elle haussa un sourcil interloqué en voyant qu'il la regardait, et il se contenta de lui renvoyer un clin d'œil, s'amusant de la voir rougir. Granger était décidément trop prévisible.

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall avait pris la parole. Cette année, l'accueil des nouveaux élèves s'avérait particulièrement compliqué – pour preuve, à la mi-septembre, ils étaient loin d'avoir rassemblé tous les jeunes sorciers de onze ans que comptait le Royaume-Uni. Entre ceux dont la famille se cachait et ceux qui soutenaient ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ordre peinait à convaincre que Poudlard était bel et bien l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne pour ces enfants. Les première année arrivaient alors au compte-goutte, et des cérémonies de répartition avaient lieu plusieurs fois dans la semaine, au rythme des arrivées.

Selon la Directrice, seulement vingt-deux des quarante-trois élèves attendus cette année avaient rejoint Poudlard. Avec les troubles qui agitaient le monde Moldu, retrouver les enfants Nés-Moldus devenait une priorité pour l'Ordre, et les faire venir à Poudlard ressemblait de plus en plus à une mission d'exfiltration. A sa suite, Luna Lovegood et Boromir Netchev prirent la parole, pour un bilan complet de l'infirmerie et des entraînements Blaise ne les écouta qu'à moitié, sachant que le plus intéressant viendrait après.

Bill Weasley n'avait que peu d'informations sur les activités des Mangemorts en effet, ceux-ci étaient étrangement calmes. Blaise voulait bien croire Hermione quand elle disait que ce silence n'augurait rien de bon une attaque de grande envergure semblait se préparer. Mais où ? Nul ne savait répondre à cette question. Puis, Hermione reprit la parole, résumant la situation moldue. Aussitôt, Blaise redevint attentif, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Quelque part, il se sentait coupable. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, mais l'homme responsable de cette situation était son père.

« - On note une légère amélioration de la situation, expliqua Hermione. La purge dure depuis une semaine, et les britanniques commencent à se diviser. Cette situation de guerre civile sur le sol anglais est difficile à gérer pour une partie de la population qui semble regretter son Premier Ministre. Même si c'est peu probable, je pense que Tony Blair a une chance de récupérer le pouvoir. Du côté de ce Colonel Davis et de ses hommes … Des appels à la modération ont été lancé. J'ai bon espoir que la situation soit sous contrôle dès la fin du mois.

Des appels à la modération ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'homme en quête de vengeance que Blaise avait rencontré. Et il espéra, naïvement peut-être, que le fait d'avoir rencontré son fils, d'avoir revu sa sœur, ait suffisamment marqué János Báthory pour le ramener à la raison. Même s'il avait peu d'espoir que ce soit réellement le cas.

« - Néanmoins, la situation reste préoccupante. Les hôpitaux sont débordés et difficiles d'accès quant à l'armée, il est difficile de dire qui la contrôle réellement. Les officiers sont majoritairement fidèles au gouvernement de Blair, mais certains auraient demandé à rencontrer le Colonel Davis. Le Premier Ministre est en sécurité, ainsi que l'ensemble du gouvernement, mais il leur est difficile d'établir un plan pour calmer la situation, en l'absence d'informations claires. Enfin, l'unité d'Hestia lui reste totalement acquise. Elle aimerait avoir l'autorisation d'infiltrer ses hommes pour obtenir des informations sur le groupuscule mené par Davis.

La situation était compliquée pour Blaise. Il savait que dire la vérité à Hermione, à propos du Colonel Davis, aiderait grandement l'Ordre à éclaircir la situation mais comment pouvait-il lui expliquer avoir rencontré l'homme qui tirait les ficelles, alors qu'il n'était pas censé sortir de Poudlard ? Lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de János Báthory le conduirait à révéler ses liens avec Aileen, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Aussi il ne disait rien, cherchant désespérément un moyen de résoudre ce dilemme affreux.

« - Accordé, trancha Harry. Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possibles. C'est tout ?

« - Je revois Tony Blair demain, et Hestia devrait envoyer son rapport dans la soirée. Notre seul avantage se trouve dans la division de l'opinion britannique cette situation de guerre civile est mal acceptée, elle n'est pas inscrite dans l'histoire britannique. Il nous faut accentuer les divisions pour retourner la foule lancée par Davis contre lui.

Même si son ton était assuré, Blaise voyait qu'Hermione n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. La société moldue se retrouvait fracturée, comme la société sorcière l'était et l'Ordre se retrouvait pris entre deux feux, ciblé par les Mangemorts pour sa tentative de défense des Moldus et par les Moldus pour son appartenance au monde sorcier. La situation était extrêmement délicate à gérer, et servait évidemment les intérêts de Voldemort tous savaient qu'il allait s'empresser d'asseoir son avantage, espérant écraser l'Ordre en l'attaquant sur deux fronts. Hermione se rassit, et Harry se leva à son tour.

« - Nous allons terminer par un point sur Aileen Shafiq, ou plutôt Ibolya Báthory. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?

« - Elle est obnubilée par les Báthory, déclara Neville avec assurance. Si elle réunit l'armée des Báthory, elle ne s'arrêtera pas à la chute de Voldemort. Elle voudra réinstaller leur empire, et nous aurons affaire à un deuxième dictateur en puissance.

« - Mais nous avons besoin d'elle, nuança Charlie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler Loutry Ste-Chaspoule …

Effectivement, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler de cette attaque. Les Mangemorts avaient finalement été repoussés, mais tous avaient ressenti l'absence d'Aileen, et la bataille avait été beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

« - D'autant que nous savons maintenant la vérité, ajouta Boromir Netchev. Depuis son arrivée, elle a caché sa véritable identité et n'a sûrement pas utilisé toutes les ressources à sa disposition.

« - Vous voulez vraiment qu'on l'autorise à amener son armée à Poudlard ?

« - Pas à Poudlard, non. Mais si elle peut faire la différence sur le champ de bataille, nous aurions tort de nous en priver.

« - Et comment ferons-nous, quand Voldemort sera vaincu, si elle se retourne contre nous ?

Netchev hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre :

« - Avons-nous vraiment le choix ?

Et tous savaient que non. Depuis que l'Héritière des Báthory avait annoncé son retour, le monde sorcier n'attendait qu'elle. Et alors que la confiance portée en Harry ne cessait de décliner, les espoirs se focalisaient sur elle. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient besoin d'elle, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

« - Très bien, capitula Harry. Envoyez Chourave la contacter.

* * *

La lourde horloge du Manoir Jedusor sonna neuf heures, sa voix éraillée résonnant longuement dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure, lui donnant un air particulièrement lugubre. Assis, à même le sol, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec un autre Mangemort, Lucius Malefoy releva la tête, se mettant péniblement debout. De larges cernes mangeaient son visage, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ternes. Il avait maigri et n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était autrefois. D'un mouvement sec du pied, il envoya rouler sous le lit la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui était à présent la seule compagne de ses longues journées.

Narcissa était au plus mal. Narcissa, sa Narcissa, sa si douce Narcissa allait mourir. Il le voyait, il le sentait. Même Bellatrix ne prenait plus de plaisir à la torturer, comme si elle prenait conscience qu'elle était en train de perdre sa petite sœur. Et Drago, même s'il restait de marbre durant la journée, descendait dans les cachots toutes les nuits, discrètement, pour lui glisser quelques fortifiants qui n'avaient plus aucun effet. Narcissa allait mourir, et tout était de sa faute.

 _Elle était en sixième année et lui en septième. Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, et le mois de juin se dessinait déjà, apportant avec lui la fin de l'année scolaire. Bientôt, il ne la verrait plus bientôt, il ne pourrait plus s'enivrer de son parfum sucré ni glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or._

 _« - Encore un an, Lucius, lui souffla-t-elle, semblant suivre le fil de ses pensées._

 _« - Mme Narcissa Malefoy, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un léger sourire apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres._

 _Elle éclata de rire, avant de se relever, lissant soigneusement sa chemise._

 _« - Je crois que le nom me plaît. J'ai cours de Potions, je te retrouve ce soir !_

 _Et elle était repartie, attirant tous les regards sur son passage. A Poudlard, Narcissa Black était une reine. Et de tous, c'était lui, Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle avait choisi. Il ne pouvait pas s'estimer plus chanceux. Il se releva à son tour, faisant signe aux élèves qui fixaient encore sa promise de déguerpir. Pas un ne fit mine de désobéir. Seul un prince méritait la divine Narcissa. Et à Serpentard, Lucius l'était assurément._

A quel moment Narcissa avait-elle perdu son rire, ce rire si cristallin qui le faisait chavirer ? A quel moment avait-il cessé de la regarder comme la reine qu'elle était, pour s'enfermer dans sa lâcheté ?

 _« - Lucius …_

 _Avec force, le jeune homme referma ses bras autour de la taille de Narcissa Black, la berçant, cherchant en vain la cause de ses larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à venir, éperdue, tambouriner à la porte du Manoir Malefoy pour se jeter dans ses bras. Et quand enfin, il réussit à comprendre, entre deux sanglots, la cause de ses tourments, son cœur se fissura._

 _« - Ils m'ont fiancée à Rosier …_

 _Evan Rosier. Sa douce Narcissa avec cette brute. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Lucius ne laisserait personne lui enlever Narcissa, surtout pas Evan Rosier._

 _« - Je ne les laisserai pas faire, lui promit-il. Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu, je te le jure._

 _Elle avait accroché son regard au sien, et il y avait lu tant de confiance et d'amour que sa décision n'en avait été que renforcée. Pour Narcissa, il était prêt à tout._

Lucius ne voulait plus se souvenir. Il savait le moment précis où sa vie avait basculé, entraînant Narcissa dans sa chute. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir.

 _Il avait raccompagné Narcissa jusque chez elle. Et en rentrant, il avait trouvé son père, assis dans le salon, l'attendant._

 _« - Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il._

 _Il y avait une supplique dans sa voix. Une véritable douleur. Abraxas Malefoy ne suppliait personne, surtout pas son fils._

 _« - Père …_

 _« - Ne fais pas ça, Lucius. Nous trouverons une solution._

 _Lucius avait baissé la tête, incapable de supporter le regard de son père._

 _« - Il n'y en a pas d'autre, et vous le savez._

 _Le lendemain, il avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait toujours refusé de le rejoindre, comme son père avant lui. Mais Narcissa valait bien ce sacrifice. Pour Narcissa, il était prêt à courber l'échine, à se faire esclave. Il avait vu la victoire dans le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand celui-ci avait apposé sa marque. Cette satisfaction d'arracher son fils au vieil Abraxas, qui lui avait toujours résisté. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, Lucius avait présenté Bellatrix Black, la sœur de Narcissa, celle qui n'était pas encore folle mais déjà cruelle, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il avait vu, pendant une fraction de seconde, l'intérêt briller dans les yeux de celui qui n'était plus tout à fait un homme._

 _Rosier n'avait plus jamais été un problème. Dès le lendemain, ses fiançailles avec Narcissa étaient annulées, et Lucius épousa la jeune femme un mois plus tard. Abraxas ne fut pas présent au mariage de son fils, emporté par une Dragoncelle foudroyante. Mais Lucius savait, au fond de lui, que son père n'avait pas survécu au choix qu'il avait fait. Un Malefoy n'aurait jamais dû s'incliner. Surtout pas devant cet homme à la folie contagieuse._

Narcissa allait mourir par sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas soumis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne serait pas dans ce cachot. Peut-être que son père avait raison, peut-être y avait-il une autre solution. Quand le Lord était mort, de la main du fils Potter, Lucius s'était autorisé à espérer. Espérer une vie meilleure pour son fils, une vie loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son sillage mortel. Mais il était revenu, et Lucius avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il avait échoué à protéger sa femme et son fils.

Il se releva en titubant, s'accrochant maladroitement au lit pour se tenir droit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait peut-être une chance, une dernière, de sauver son fils. Et il se devait d'essayer. Pour Narcissa. Pour Drago. Parce qu'aucun ne méritait sa lâcheté. D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand il ressortit, un quart d'heure plus tard, il était à nouveau Lucius Malefoy. Sur son visage, nulle trace des cernes qui le défiguraient quelques minutes auparavant. Il était à nouveau lui-même, froid et hautain.

* * *

Le Maître jubilait. Il exultait, et le Manoir entier résonnait de son allégresse. Et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant son rire se répercuter contre les murs du château. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Théodore qui marchait à ses côtés, l'air imperturbable. L'ensemble des Mangemorts avait été convoqué par le Lord, pour la prochaine phase de son plan. La prochaine attaque était imminente, et Drago se sentait nauséeux à cet idée. Au loin, il apercevait la silhouette de Bellatrix, drapée de noir, l'attendant à l'entrée du grand salon.

« - Drago ?

Il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant son père. Il fit signe à Théodore de ne pas l'attendre, et s'arrêta pour laisser Lucius Malefoy le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'arrêta à ses côtés, le fixant avec un air indéfinissable. Un mélange de douceur et de fierté, d'amour et de regrets. Une pointe de culpabilité. Ce regard, Drago ne l'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son père, et il s'en inquiéta immédiatement. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa mère ? Il la savait au plus mal, mais … Il refusait d'imaginer le pire. Mais Lucius fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et qui déstabilisa Drago plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il le serra contre lui, dans ses bras, longuement. C'était quelque chose qu'enfant, Drago avait toujours rêvé de faire, sans jamais oser simplement se blottir dans les bras de son père.

« - Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Puis, il le lâcha, s'écartant doucement.

« - Va, ne fais pas attendre le Lord.

« - Mais … Et vous …

« - Je te rejoins.

Perdu, et inquiet, Drago obéit néanmoins, traversant le long couloir jusqu'au salon où l'attendait Bellatrix. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit peser sur sa nuque le regard de son père.

« - Que voulait-il ?

Il haussa les épaules face à l'interrogation de sa tante.

« - Aucune idée.

Celle-ci le sonda de son regard noir, mais sembla ne rien trouver à lui reprocher puisqu'elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon. Il aperçut Théodore, à gauche du Lord, qui le fixait avec interrogation. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, et s'arrêta aux côtés de Bellatrix.

Le plan du Lord était simple. Il avait eu connaissance de l'emplacement d'un camp d'entraînement de l'Ordre, qui abritait de nombreux réfugiés sorciers depuis les attaques Moldus. L'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain à l'aube. Il ne donna pas d'autres indications, que ce soit sur l'emplacement de ce camp où sur le nombre de personnes qu'il abritait. Le Lord ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour cela. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Ils auraient ces informations au moment de partir, le lendemain. Pas avant. Mais Drago n'écoutait rien du discours du Lord. Il n'écoutait rien de son rire sardonique, rien de son allégresse déplacée.

Drago ne voyait que l'immense porte du salon. Cette immense porte qui ne bougeait pas, et son père qui n'arrivait pas. Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas manquer une réunion du Lord. Lucius Malefoy n'embrassait pas son fils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, seulement, le Lord sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« - Bellatrix, siffla-t-il de sa voix venimeuse. Où est Lucius ?

Celle-ci parcourut la salle du regard, avec haine autant que peur, avant de saisir Drago par le bras.

« - Où est-il ? hurla-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas … bredouilla-t-il.

Ce n'était que vérité. Il ne savait pas où était son père. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien de son père. Le Lord repoussa Bellatrix avec agacement, saisissant le menton de Drago entre ses longs doigts osseux. L'attaque de Légilimancie foudroya Drago, et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Le Lord traversa ses souvenirs, déchirant le voile de sa mémoire jusqu'à atteindre la dernière image que Drago avait de son père. Il sembla comprendre quelque chose, puisqu'il repoussa le jeune homme avec violence avant de s'élancer hors du salon, aussitôt suivi par une horde de Mangemorts qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

Drago attrapa le bras que Théodore lui tendit, et tous deux s'élancèrent à la suite, mus par un mauvais pressentiment. La porte du hall était grande ouverte, et les Mangemorts se bousculaient pour sortir. Les deux garçons se mirent à jouer des coudes pour atteindre la sortie, se heurtant aux Mangemorts plus larges qu'eux. Au-dessus du brouhaha, une seule voix se détachait distinctement.

« - Il a tué Travers ! Il a tué Travers ! glapissait Amycus Carrow.

Drago redoubla d'efforts, et finit par déboucher dans la cour. Son père se dressait, seul et terrible, face au Lord et aux dizaines de Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, ne reculant devant aucun sort mortel. Et, quelques mètres plus loin, sa mère, les pieds nus, sa longue robe en loques, courait à en perdre haleine, trébuchait, tombait et se relevait, sans jamais abandonner. Drago comprit la situation en un éclair. Elle devait dépasser les limites de la propriété pour réussir à transplaner. Il lui restait une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir, et son père faiblissait, le sang coulant à flot de ses blessures. Il devait l'aider. Il se précipita mais Théodore le rattrapa, le ceinturant contre lui de deux bras fermes.

« - Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en se débattant. Lâche-moi, je dois l'aider !

Mais Théodore tenait bon, le serrant le plus fort possible, l'empêchant de bouger.

« - Je ne peux pas, Drago. Tu vas mourir si tu y vas.

Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait aider son père. Il devait sauver sa mère. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui à cet instant précis. Il restait encore dix mètres à Narcissa. Plus rien ne comptait.

« - Cours, maman, cours ! hurla-t-il, à s'en arracher la voix. Cours !

Dans un dernier effort, elle parcourut en rampant les derniers mètres, franchissant enfin les limites de la propriété. Elle se releva à demi, et Drago put voir, une dernière fois, ses yeux brillant d'amour avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un claquement sonore. Un hurlement de rage pure s'échappa des lèvres du Lord, et le corps de Lucius Malefoy fut projeté en l'air avant de s'écraser sur le sol avec violence. Sans vie. Mais, sur ses lèvres, narguant la mort, flottait un dernier sourire. Et pendant quelques secondes, seul le hurlement de douleur de Drago flotta dans la cour du Manoir Jedusor.

* * *

Aileen ne fit aucun commentaire quand Pomona pénétra dans son manoir pour lui dire qu'Harry Potter demandait à la voir. Elle ne laissa aucun sourire jubilatoire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle se contenta d'enfiler ses gants, de déposer sa cape sur ses épaules et de suivre la professeure jusqu'à Poudlard. Dans le bureau de Kingsley, elle sentait la tension flotter dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, lourds de reproches. Elle pouvait même voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal garder sa baguette à portée de main.

« - Nous acceptons votre aide, avait dit Harry.

Et elle avait acquiescé, s'étonnant en elle-même de le trouver si changé. Plus fort, plus mature, plus confiant. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement trop lasse pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Nous voulons savoir le nombre exact de vos hommes, et le nom de ceux déjà présents au sein de Poudlard ou de l'Ordre. Vos troupes participeront aux batailles mais ne pénétreront pas dans le château.

« - Non.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

« - Vous n'êtes pas en situation de négocier, précisa-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de moi, ce sera à ma manière.

Harry hésita un instant.

« - J'ai peur qu'aucun accord ne soit possible, dans ce cas.

« - J'ai peur que vous ne deviez vous débrouiller seuls, dans ce cas.

« - Vous avez besoin de moi pour vaincre Voldemort, rétorqua Harry.

« - Non, vous avez besoin de moi. Et moi, j'ai tout mon temps.

Elle rajusta sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie, signifiant que la conversation était close pour elle. Elle n'avait pas passé plus d'une minute dans la salle. Mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, le professeur Sinistra déboula dans la salle, les yeux écarquillés par un mélange de crainte et de stupéfaction.

« - Aurora, que se passe-t-il ?

« - C'est à propos de Narcissa Malefoy …

« - Quoi, Narcissa Malefoy ?

« - Elle est devant le château, elle veut voir Harry Potter … Minerva, je crois qu'elle va mourir.

Blaise fut le premier à se mettre à courir.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? Qui avait deviné les intentions de Lucius ? Vous êtes contents que Narcissa aie survécu ? Que va-t-il arriver à Drago à présent ? Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce passage. Et pour Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Aileen, des questions, des remarques ?**

 **Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, mais je voulais vraiment m'arrêter ici. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, je me demande ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.**

 **En attendant, passez une bonne rentrée (si ce n'est pas déjà fait), et on se retrouve dans deux semaines ! A bientôt !**


	36. Le Manoir Jedusor

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heure comme promis.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai deux-trois choses à dire : on approche de la fin, plus j'écris et plus je m'en rends compte. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, les révélations et les actions se succèdent, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Ensuite, un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui me mettent en follower / favori et ceux qui me lisent tout simplement ; pour les revieweurs anonymes, un grand merci à Severusa Snape, ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Sur ce je vais vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy avait été transportée d'urgence à l'infirmerie, après sa découverte pas l'Auror chargé des rondes le long de la muraille de ronces encerclant le château. Visiblement, elle souffrait de déshydratation, de malnutrition, et son corps gardait les traces de blessures qui n'avaient pas cicatrisées. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Mrs Pomfresh était les sorts de magie noire qu'elle avait reçu lors de son évasion du Manoir Jedusor, et que son corps affaibli ne parvenait à combattre efficacement. Malgré son état préoccupant, elle refusait de se laisser soigner tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Harry Potter.

Celui-ci arriva peu après Blaise Zabini, qui s'était jeté à genoux aux pieds du lit, serrant la main de Narcissa entre les siennes, comme pour lui transmettre son énergie. Peu de gens pouvaient le comprendre, mais Narcissa avait été comme une mère pour lui, l'accueillant au Manoir Malefoy durant les vacances, quand Emily Zabini l'abandonnait pour des voyages avec son nouveau mari. Et bien que ces vacances heureuses aient pris fin avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Blaise se souviendrait toujours de cette femme incroyablement forte, prête à tout pour protéger son fils, mais aussi ses amis.

« - Lucius est mort, Blaise, lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, tout en serrant avec force la main du jeune homme. Il est mort pour que je puisse fuir …

Blaise n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le froid et distant Lucius Malefoy, qui ne lui parlait que rarement. Pourtant, sa mort le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, peut-être parce qu'elle blessait Narcissa, peut-être parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Drago. Lucius n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme bon, mais Blaise savait qu'à sa manière très guindée, il aimait réellement sa famille. Il venait aujourd'hui de le lui prouver, en se révélant prêt à mourir pour elle.

« - Potter … souffla à nouveau Narcissa, faisant signe au jeune homme d'approcher.

Harry qui, bien que resté en retrait, avait entendu la conversation entre Narcissa et Blaise, s'approcha à son tour. Était-il réellement possible que Lucius Malefoy se soit sacrifié pour sauver sa femme ? Celle-ci se releva à demi pour le fixer dans les yeux, s'attirant les foudres de l'infirmière qui ne parvenait pas à la soigner correctement.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais remercié … commença maladroitement Harry.

Mais Narcissa balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de main, se penchant vers lui.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer … Je vais mourir, Potter, je le sais, et Lucius le savait aussi. Mais Drago … Promets-moi de sauver mon fils …

« - Je …

« - Je n'ai pas su le protéger, mais Lucius … Avant de … Lucius m'a donné les plans du Manoir Jedusor, avec toutes ses protections … Potter, il faut que vous y alliez maintenant … Mon fils, sauve mon fils …

Elle tira un papier froissé de sa poche, où Harry pouvait distinguer, griffonnés à la hâte, une série de sortilèges et de références géographiques. Le Manoir Jedusor. Pour leur fils, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient tout risqué. Ils étaient prêts à donner leurs vies pour le sauver, allant jusqu'à livrer Lord Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais avant que Harry ne puisse la remercier, Narcissa se mit à hoqueter, sa respiration devenant sifflante. Elle porta les deux mains à sa gorge, étouffant, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre s'écartaient précipitamment de son lit. Aussitôt, Mrs Pomfresh se jeta sur elle, donnant des ordres, lançant divers sortilèges.

« - Elle convulse ! J'ai besoin d'oxygène, maintenant !

Puis, se rendant compte du public qui l'observait avec un air horrifié.

« - Sortez ! Sortez ! répéta-t-elle, voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Ce fut Hermione qui se décida la première, poussant vers la sortie les membres de l'Ordre pour laisser de la place à l'infirmière et ses assistants. Elle attrapa par la main Blaise qui, comme statufié, ne quittait pas Narcissa des yeux, et referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Dans le couloir, tous fixaient Harry, attendant un ordre, une réaction. Ils entendaient encore, à travers la porte de l'infirmerie, les exclamations paniquées de Mrs Pomfresh.

« - On la perd !

Tous continuaient de fixer Harry, l'air alarmé. Celui-ci ne mit qu'une seconde à se décider.

« - Sonnez l'alarme.

McGonagall lança un sortilège et aussitôt l'alarme, stridente, retentit dans tout le château. Dans cinq minutes au plus, tous les combattants de l'Ordre seraient réunis dans le hall, prêts à partir au combat. En quelques pas, Hermione rejoignit Harry, au milieu de la foule rejoignant le hall. Même si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, elle se devait de poser la question, par acquis de conscience.

« - Et si c'était un piège ?

Harry haussa les épaules, laissant à Neville le soin de répondre.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Si on agit rapidement, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils avaient un mince avantage sur Lord Voldemort. Son Manoir était incartable, et extrêmement protégé mais les informations obtenues par Narcissa changeaient la donne. Il ne faudrait pas une demi-heure au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour réinitialiser, par mesure de sécurité, son système de défense il leur restait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure pour agir. Prendre les Mangemorts par surprise était leur meilleure chance.

L'escouade volante fut la première à partir, près d'une minute avant le reste des unités. Elle était chargée de survoler la zone pour vérifier que les informations de Narcissa étaient justes, puis de désactiver l'ensemble des protections du Manoir Jedusor. L'Ordre avait ensuite moins d'une minute pour partir avant que les alarmes ne se déclenchent et que le combat avec les Mangemorts s'engage. Quand le signal de départ retentit, Aileen, présente depuis le début, posa d'autorité sa main sur le Portoloin. Personne ne tenta de l'en empêcher. Cette bataille se devait d'être décisive, et ils avaient besoin de toutes les forces disponibles.

Ce qui frappa d'abord les membres de l'Ordre, en arrivant au Manoir Jedusor, fut le silence qui y régnait. Un silence oppressant, un silence de mort, qui fit déglutir nerveusement la plupart des combattants. Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus d'un bref signe de la main, il ordonna aux unités d'avancer, en formation serrée, en direction du Manoir, de manière à l'encercler. Ils avancèrent ainsi d'une vingtaine de mètres, baguettes dégainés, prêts à affronter l'armée de Voldemort. Puis, l'alarme se déclencha, perçant les tympans des combattants de son hurlement strident.

Les premiers Mangemorts jaillirent aussitôt du Manoir, vague noire prête à tout balayer sur son passage. A la tête de sa section, Harry engagea le combat, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Il devinait, sur sa droite, la présence d'Aileen et malgré ce qu'il savait sur son histoire, malgré ses mensonges et son arrogance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassuré. Lors du dernier combat, à Ste Mangouste, son absence lui avait cruellement manqué, ses coéquipiers passant plus de temps à le protéger qu'à combattre réellement. Aujourd'hui, sa présence les rassérénait tous, comme s'ils étaient assurés que personne ne toucherait un cheveu de l'Élu tant qu'elle était en vie.

Alors qu'il continuait à avancer, profitant de la surprise que leur arrivée avait provoqué chez les troupes ennemies, Harry sentit son regard attiré par un éclair blond au-dessus de la porte principale. Laissant le soin à Aileen d'assurer ses arrières, il se décala sur le côté, s'éloignant légèrement de son groupe pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. Comprenant enfin ce qui lui faisait face, il ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son échine. Crucifié au-dessus de la porte, le fixant de ses yeux vides, se tenait le cadavre de Lucius Malefoy.

« - Ne reste pas là !

Le sifflement d'Aileen secoua Harry, et il se remit en mouvement, presque automatiquement, son esprit restant obnubilé par cette image.

« - Il faut qu'on sauve Malefoy, répondit-il sans réfléchir, entre deux sortilèges.

« - Le meilleur moyen de le sauver est encore de tuer Tom.

Harry hocha la tête, renvoya mécaniquement un sortilège au Mangemort qui lui faisait face, cherchant du coin de l'œil le reste de son unité.

« - On ne rentrera pas.

Effectivement, il semblait difficile d'entrer dans le Manoir Jedusor. Des Mangemorts sortaient continuellement par la grande porte, tout en la gardant avec une précision redoutable. Harry était par ailleurs prêt à jurer avoir reconnu Bellatrix, parmi les Mangemorts ceinturant l'entrée. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Voldemort était à l'intérieur.

« - Bien sûr que si ! le contredit aussitôt Aileen.

Ils ne progressaient à présent plus du tout, les combattants de l'Ordre se confrontant à un mur de Mangemorts impossible à franchir. Aileen toujours à ses côtés, Harry s'éloigna du cœur de la bataille, espérant contourner le plus fort des défenses. Il laissait le soin aux autres combattants de l'Ordre de vaincre les Mangemorts lui n'avait qu'un seul objectif, vaincre Voldemort. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, Hermione apparut à ses côtés, flanquée de Blaise Zabini non loin derrière, Ron et Georges les rejoignaient avec peine plus loin, il pouvait apercevoir Neville et Tracey, qui eux aussi tentaient de les rejoindre.

« - Tu ne passeras jamais l'entrée principale, commenta Hermione quand elle fut assez proche.

« - Je sais, je vais essayer de la contourner.

« - On t'ouvre le passage, affirma Ron, s'élançant le premier.

A sa suite, le petit groupe s'élança dans la brèche qui venait de se former. Autour d'eux, les combats faisaient rage, et ils devaient constamment être sur leurs gardes pour éviter les sorts perdus. Les forces de l'Ordre se concentraient principalement sur la grande entrée, forçant les Mangemorts à y envoyer la majorité de leurs troupes aussi, Harry voulait atteindre une entrée secondaire, qu'il espérait moins gardée. Pour l'instant, et bien que l'aide du petit groupe qui venait de les rejoindre soit précieuse, l'avancée restait difficile, et ils ne parvenaient pas à s'éloigner suffisamment de la zone de combat principale.

D'un _Sectumsempra_ rapide, Harry repoussa le Mangemort qui se trouvait face à lui, se concentrant sur la silhouette de Neville devant lui pour ne pas perdre ses amis. Par intervalles, il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant qu'Aileen le suivait toujours. Il ne savait comment ce prodige était possible, mais les sortilèges semblaient rebondir sur elle, sans jamais la toucher. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de surveiller ses arrières, comme si une telle précaution eut été indigne d'elle elle restait droite, concentrée sur Harry, veillant à ce qu'aucun sortilège ennemi ne le touche. Mais cette fois, quand Harry se retourna, son cœur manqua un battement.

Aileen n'était plus là. Aileen n'était plus derrière lui. Jamais, pendant un combat, elle n'avait disparu ainsi. Et surtout, Harry avait la conviction que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé sans défense de son plein gré. Il n'avait pas remarqué s'être arrêté avant que la main de Neville, interrogatrice, se pose sur son épaule.

« - Aileen, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Et il fit demi-tour, sachant que le reste du groupe le suivrait. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller loin pour la trouver. A quelques mètres à peine, d'abord dissimulé à lui par les longues capes des Mangemorts, un cercle s'était formé. Harry bouscula sans ménagement quelqu'un pour s'approcher – ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Mulciber, un des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort, et que curieusement, celui-ci n'avait pas réagi. A vrai dire, les combats s'étaient arrêtés, autour de ce cercle, et chacun était fixé sur les deux personnes en son centre.

Aileen se trouvait ici, au centre du cercle, un genou à terre. Elle avait la tête baissée, et Harry ne pouvait voir si elle était blessée. Puis, lentement, elle releva la tête, essuyant du coin de sa manche un filet de sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre. Ses yeux noirs brûlant de haine, elle fixait la personne qui lui faisait face. Fermement campée sur ses deux jambes, baguette tendue, droit sur Aileen, Bellatrix la contemplait avec un air de jouissance. Sans cesser de la regarder, Aileen se redressa, se releva. Du sang perlait toujours de sa lèvre fendue, et Harry devina que Bellatrix avait dû la frapper pour l'arrêter.

« - Ne bouge pas ! glapit Bellatrix en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle.

Aileen ne semblait même pas l'écouter, et elle continua de s'approcher, avec lenteur.

« - _Doloris_ !

Harry se tendit instinctivement, mais le sortilège ne sembla même pas toucher la jeune femme. Il ne saurait dire si elle l'avait absorbé, ou s'il avait été dévié, mais Aileen n'avait pas tremblé – au contraire de Bellatrix, dont la bouche était agitée par un tic nerveux. Aileen continuait d'avancer. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à la Mangemort, leurs visages séparés par une cinquantaine de centimètres à peine.

Alors, l'évidence frappa Harry. Elles se ressemblaient. A les voir ainsi, face à face, on aurait cru la mère et la fille. Mêmes longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, mêmes yeux profonds. Des pommettes hautes, des traits fins. Une peau pâle – même si Bellatrix avait un teint maladif quand Aileen respirait la jeunesse. Elles se ressemblaient – vraiment.

« - Ainsi donc je te rencontre enfin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le nom semblait râpeux, dur, comme si Aileen ne parvenait pas à le prononcer.

« - Je vais te crever. Je vais te crever et ensuite, je Lui rapporterai ta tête.

Le sourire d'Aileen ne s'élargit que davantage.

« - Allons, ne soit pas grossière. Un si joli visage … Quel dommage d'y voir encore la marque d'Azkaban … Tu penses que tu lui as manqué ?

« - Ne parle pas de Lui ! hurla Bellatrix en la repoussant violemment.

« - Ne parle pas de Lui ? Ne parle pas de Lui ? Mais je ne fais que commencer.

Sa voix était doucereuse, effrayante. Elle s'amusait, et Harry avait peur d'elle en la voyant ainsi. Si cruelle que même Bellatrix semblait innocente à côté.

« - La seule femme Mangemort … Mieux : son lieutenant. Quelle fierté tu as dû ressentir … Tu avais quel âge ? Dix-sept, dix-huit ans ? Si jeune, si belle ! Tu me ressemblais, non ?

Bellatrix restait silencieuse, son visage violemment contracté.

« - Bien sûr que tu me ressemblais. Tu as cru être particulière, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'admirais tellement, tu étais si fière de l'attention qu'il te portait ! Je me trompe ?

Elle avança d'un pas, éclatant de rire, un rire fou qu'Harry n'avait entendu que chez Bellatrix auparavant.

« - Comment peut-on être si naïve ? Oh non, tu le savais … Tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qu'il voyait à travers toi. Moi, moi et encore moi. Ma peau qu'il chérissait quand il te touchait, moi qu'il haïssait quand il te frappait, moi encore qu'il désirait quand il t'aimait. Peut-être même qu'il t'a déjà chuchoté mon nom …

Aileen s'était approchée de Bellatrix, la touchant presque lorsqu'elle se pencha vers son oreille.

« - Ibolya … peut-être qu'il te l'a dit … Bien sûr qu'il te l'a dit. Comme tu devais me détester ! Est-ce que tu m'as haïe, quand il t'a dit que tu n'étais rien, qu'un pâle reflet de ce que j'avais été ? Que ta folie n'était rien à côté de mes ténèbres, et que mon image n'avait jamais cessé de la hanter ?

« - Arrête !

La souffrance était presque physique pour Bellatrix, et un instant, un instant seulement Harry eut presque pitié d'elle.

« - Oh non, je n'arrêterai pas. Tu n'es rien. Rien qu'une misérable traînée qui a cru pouvoir me remplacer. Mais, tu sais quoi, Bellatrix ? Tom et moi, c'est pour toujours. Et il n'y a qu'une seule fin à l'histoire. Celle où il meurt.

Ses mots claquèrent, violemment, alors que le visage de Bellatrix se décomposait. A cet instant, elle paraissait si faible, si misérable que certains se demandèrent comment ils avaient un jour pu avoir peur d'elle. Elle resta seule, au milieu du cercle, tandis qu'Aileen s'éloignait d'un pas royal. Un murmure la fit cependant se retourner. Bellatrix s'était redressée, et la toisait avec haine.

« - Tu as tort, Ibolya Bathory. Tu vas mourir. Vous allez tous mourir. Tu entends ? J'ai comme l'impression que mes renforts ont pris ton armée à revers. Oups !

Aileen se retourna brusquement vers Harry, un éclair de panique traversant ses yeux. Celui-ci avait soudainement blanchi. D'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent en direction de la zone de combat principale, où la plupart de leurs forces se trouvaient.

« - Cours, Héritière ! Cours assister à ta défaite !

Bellatrix éclata de rire, d'un rire qui sonnait atrocement faux. Elle pouvait tenter de donner le change, mais les mots d'Aileen l'avaient broyée.

« - Oh, bébé Londubat ! Tu ne viens pas me saluer ?

Neville ralentit à peine, le temps de la fixer avec le plus profond mépris.

« - Je reviendrai, je vous le promets. Et quand ce sera le cas, ma baguette sera la dernière chose que vous verrez.

La place se vidait peu à peu, alors que tous rejoignaient la zone de combat principale. Bellatrix était seule. Seule avec sa rage et sa douleur.

Harry ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre le reste des forces de l'Ordre, qui s'étaient instinctivement repliées sur elles-mêmes. Le combat faisait rage, mais la vérité sautait aux yeux : ils étaient encerclés. Pris entre d'un côté, les Mangemorts, et de l'autre, les renforts qui venaient d'arriver, principalement des Rafleurs.

« - Harry ! Merlin merci, tu es vivant.

Bill et Fleur venaient d'apparaître à ses côtés. Harry ne savait pas comment Fleur avait réussi à échapper à Molly pour participer au combat, mais il devinait que le retour serait tendu.

« - Ils ont replacé les protections, les Portoloins ne marchent pas. On est coincés, on ne peut pas fuir.

« - L'escouade volante a pu partir avant que les protections ne soient remises. On n'a pas de nouvelles d'eux depuis – je pense qu'ils tentent de les désactiver à nouveau.

Le couple donnait les dernières informations avec précision et calme, même si une tension extrême était perceptible dans l'air.

« - On a pu établir une communication avec eux ?

« - Non.

Harry inspira profondément. Ginny était dans cette escouade, et il priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

« - On ne peut pas espérer qu'ils nous sortent de là, ils sont peut-être coincés à l'extérieur sans pouvoir accéder au système de protections. On va devoir se débrouiller seuls.

Bill hocha la tête.

« - Le Manoir est grand, et les protections s'étendent plus d'une centaine de mètres autour. Le terrain doit être entouré par des catalyseurs – je pense qu'en les brisant, on peut ouvrir une brèche suffisante pour s'enfuir.

« - Bien. Fais-le.

Fleur hésita une seconde avant de poser sa question.

« - On est obligé de fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fit une drôle de sourire, à mi-chemin avec une grimace.

« - Tant que leurs renforts n'étaient pas là, et avec l'effet de surprise, on aurait pu gagner. Maintenant … Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous. On va se faire massacrer.

« - On y va. Ron et Georges viennent avec nous.

Les quatre Weasley s'éloignèrent, conscients que l'issue de la bataille dépendrait d'eux. De son côté, Harry jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Aileen, toujours à ses côtés. Il lui faisait toujours confiance pour le protéger, mais … La scène avec Bellatrix lui revenait constamment en mémoire. Il voyait une autre facette de la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, ou jamais voulu voir. Elle était effrayante. Sadique. Cruelle. Et surtout, Harry commençait à voir l'ombre de la folie qui planait sur elle.

Il se força à regarder de nouveau face à lui. Hermione, Blaise, Neville et Tracey se tenaient toujours près de lui. Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient former un immense cercle, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient leurs blessés. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps ainsi.

« - On ne tiendra pas … murmura-t-il, soudainement inquiet, presque découragé.

« - Si, on tiendra, le contredit Aileen.

« - Mais comment ? Comment ? Ils sont plus nombreux que nous et on ne peut pas bouger !

Aileen ne répondit pas. Mais alors qu'un sort se dirigeait droit sur Hermione, d'un simple geste de la main, elle fit apparaître un bouclier d'air qui absorba le sort avant que quiconque n'ait le temps d'invoquer un _Protego_. Elle s'avança ensuite de quelques pas, attirant l'attention des Mangemorts sur elle. Mais avant que les premiers sorts ne l'atteignent, l'air sembla exploser autour d'elle, et une bourrasque de vent entoura soudainement les membres de l'Ordre, absorbant le moindre des sortilèges ennemis. Elle se retourna vers Harry, ses yeux crépitant d'un bleu électrique.

« - Fais-moi confiance. Ils ne nous vaincront pas.

Les Mangemorts se mirent à faire pleuvoir une avalanche de sortilèges sur la barrière magique, mais le vent ne faiblissait pas, absorbant, éparpillant la magie avant qu'elle n'atteigne les membres de l'Ordre. Ragaillardis par cette protection inattendue, ceux-ci répliquèrent avec fougue, enchaînant les sortilèges. Ils savaient qu'ils ne gagneraient pas cette bataille, mais espéraient causer un maximum de dégâts dans l'armée de Voldemort avant de pouvoir activer leurs Portoloins.

« - Ibolya !

La voix de Voldemort retentit soudain, faisant frémir l'ensemble des combattants. Il fendit la foule, se plaçant face à elle, entouré de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles.

« - Idiote ! gronda-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment que ton misérable bouclier puisse me résister ? Je vais le pulvériser, puis je vous tuerai tous.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme abaissa brutalement son bras droit. Comme obéissant à son signal, un éclair déchira le ciel dans un craquement infernal, s'abattant sur un arbre à proximité. Celui-ci émit un long gémissement avant de s'écraser au sol, faisant reculer précipitamment les Mangemorts auparavant dessous.

« - Tu n'as jamais aimé le vent, Tom. Peut-être que tu préfères la foudre.

Le ciel, soudainement assombri, se déchira à nouveau, vomissant un nouvel éclair qui s'abattit à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, foudroyant sur le champ un Mangemort.

« - Mulciber, c'est ça ? Dommage.

Voldemort poussa un rugissement de rage, sa magie s'échappant par vagues de lui.

« - Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça, Ibolya.

La jeune femme étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

« - Je t'attends.

La bataille reprit avec rage. Protégés par la barrière impénétrable que formait le vent, protégé par la magie d'Aileen, les membres de l'Ordre enchaînaient les sortilèges, tenant les Mangemorts en respect. Quant à Aileen … Elle semblait habitée d'une rage profonde et, tout en continuant de protéger les membres de l'Ordre, faisait pleuvoir la foudre sur l'armée des ténèbres. De son côté, Voldemort ripostait avec violence, faisant dévaler sa magie par vagues sur les membres de l'Ordre.

Tout en lançant des sortilèges, Harry jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Aileen. La puissance dont elle faisait montre l'effrayait, et s'il était rassuré de la savoir à leurs côtés, il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il se passerait si elle décidait soudain de changer de camp. Le fait était là : il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Blaise, lui, la fixait pour une tout autre raison. Il était inquiet, terriblement inquiet. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir le prix qu'elle payait pour sa puissance et les sortilèges qu'elle utilisait ce jour étaient bien trop puissants, bien trop nombreux. Elle ne tiendrait pas, son corps ne supporterait pas une telle déferlante de magie.

En se retournant, Blaise croisa le regard affolé de Michael Corner. Dans ses yeux, il lut la même peur. Aileen ne tiendrait pas, et il n'était pas le seul à en être conscient.

« - On doit faire quelque chose, articula-t-il silencieusement en direction du Serdaigle.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en un geste d'impuissance. Que pouvaient-ils faire, si ce n'est mitrailler les Mangemorts de sortilèges toujours plus nombreux et prier pour qu'une brèche soit ouverte dans les défenses du Manoir le plus tôt possible ? Dans leur poitrine, ils sentaient le cœur d'Aileen, qui s'emballait sans pour autant parvenir à répondre à la demande d'énergie qu'elle lui imposait. Les deux garçons devinaient sa douleur, souffrant presque avec elle. Et alors qu'ils serraient les dents, surveillant la jeune femme avec inquiétude, ils sentirent sa conscience pénétrer la leur, avec douceur, timidité, mais néanmoins fermeté. Et quand elle demanda à puiser dans leur énergie, aucun d'eux n'hésita.

Pourtant, Blaise hoqueta quand elle commença à absorber son énergie. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Il sentait son énergie s'évaporer alors qu'elle la pompait, avec avidité. Ainsi abreuvés, les sortilèges d'Aileen se firent plus puissants. La foudre se mit à tomber avec plus de violence, à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Le Manoir Jedusor apparaissait déjà sérieusement endommagé, frappé de plusieurs impacts mais le pire était à venir. Des feux se déclarèrent, aux différents points d'impact des éclairs et, utilisant le feu et le vent combinés, Aileen lança un véritable mur de flammes à l'assaut des troupes ennemies.

Le résultat était inimaginable. Les Mangemorts s'éparpillèrent, fuyant le brasier sans pour autant fuir le champ de bataille, les protections mises en place les empêchant également de transplaner. Leur dispersion força les membres de l'Ordre à se séparer également, et Aileen ne put maintenir sa protection venteuse plus longtemps. Blaise sentit un souffle de répit l'envahir quand la barrière s'éteignit, mais Aileen ne cessa pas d'aspirer son énergie pour autant. Le brasier devenait incontrôlable, et elle avait besoin de toujours plus d'énergie pour l'alimenter.

Blaise sentait son sang bourdonner à ses tempes, et la tête commençait à lui tourner. C'était trop, il ne pouvait pas donner plus d'énergie, son corps ne le supportait pas. Mais Aileen ne cessait pas, toujours plus vorace. Aux battements désordonnés de son cœur, et de tous ceux qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine, il devinait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce traitement. Derrière lui, Michael semblait lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol.

« - Arrêtez … supplia-t-il intérieurement, luttant de toutes ses maigres forces contre la jeune femme pour qu'elle cesse de pomper son énergie. Arrêtez, vous allez tous nous tuer !

* * *

« - C'est le dernier.

Bill s'agenouilla auprès de la petite boule de verre dissimulée dans un buisson, l'attrapant délicatement. Ils avaient désactivé l'ensemble des catalyseurs contenant les sortilèges de protection du Manoir Jedusor dans quelques minutes, quand il aurait désactivé celui-ci, l'alarme se déclencherait et les membres de l'Ordre pourraient activer leurs Portoloins pour se replier. De l'endroit où ils étaient, les quatre Weasley ne distinguaient pas les combats qui faisaient rage mais les flammes qui ravageaient le Manoir leur faisaient craindre le pire. Il se retourna, en direction de ses frères et de sa femme. Baguettes tirées, tous trois l'entouraient, le protégeant d'une éventuelle attaque.

« - Dès que j'aurai désactivé ce truc, on utilise nos Portoloins. On ne cherche pas à rejoindre les autres, Harry devrait avoir transmis l'information à présent.

Ron, Georges et Fleur hochèrent la tête. Même si leur instinct leur hurlait de rejoindre le combat, ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils étaient trop loin du champ de bataille pour être d'une quelconque efficacité, risquer leurs vies était tout simplement inutile.

« - Dépêche-toi, marmonna Ron. J'entends quelque chose.

Bill commença à marmonner les incantations, désactivant une à une les différentes couches de protection que contenait le catalyseur. Concentré, il n'entendit pas le bruissement qui fit sursauter ses frères. Il désactiva le dernier sortilège, et l'alarme retentit soudainement, crevant le ciel de son hurlement suraigu.

« - On décolle, déclara-t-il en se relevant, tirant son Portoloin de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

« - Attendez !

Ron et Georges pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes sur la source de la voix, interrompant leur action. L'air bruissa un instant, puis Théodore Nott apparut, se défaisant du sortilège de Désillusion qui le dissimulait jusqu'à présent. Le Serpentard garda les mains levées, bien en évidence, comme pour les assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien contre eux.

« - Videz vos planques, déclara-t-il avant que les membres de l'Ordre n'aient le temps de réagir. Il connait l'un de vos refuges, et Il l'attaquera dès que possible. Partez vite.

« - Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Tu es un Mangemort !

La voix de Georges était hargneuse, colérique. Théodore haussa les épaules.

« - Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de naître dans la bonne famille, Weasley. La guerre fait du mal partout, pas seulement de votre côté. Tous ces gens que tu as tué … Des gamins, qui ont aussi peur que toi. Qui se battent parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'y a qu'un choix, tuer ou être tué. On est dans le même bateau, Weasley. Partez maintenant.

« - Viens avec nous !

Théodore considéra un instant la main tendue de Fleur, puis secoua la tête. Lentement, il remonta sa manche droite, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres qui ondulait sur son avant-bras.

« - Je ne peux pas. Il me retrouvera. C'est trop tard pour moi.

Et il fit demi-tour, disparaissant à nouveau sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Les quatre Weasley s'observèrent une seconde, l'alarme mugissant toujours au-dessus d'eux. Ils activèrent leurs Portoloins et disparurent, laissant derrière le rougeoiement du brasier.

* * *

« - Arrêtez, arrêtez, vous allez tous nous tuer ! répétait Blaise comme un mantra, les mots tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient dispersés, et il ne savait plus où se trouvait Harry Potter, ni Hermione. Il ne voyait plus personne, sentant seulement la présence de Michael et de Susan à ses côtés, de tous ceux qui, instinctivement, s'étaient rassemblés, autant pour soutenir Aileen que pour la repousser, l'empêcher d'absorber trop d'énergie. Et, comme il était apparu, le flux d'énergie cessa. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, inspirant à pleins poumons, épuisés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été dans leur vie. Devant eux, Aileen, dans un ultime effort, repoussa la vague de feu en direction des Mangemorts qui s'approchaient, avant de se retourner et d'articuler un silencieux « Merci ». Ou peut-être était-ce « Désolé » … Elle s'effondra.

Comme un seul homme, Blaise et les autres s'élancèrent vers elle, cherchant avec nervosité un pouls, quelque chose les assurant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Au milieu de la foule qui se dispersait, s'éparpillait, personne ne fit attention à eux. Quand l'alarme retentit, ils disparurent, le corps inanimé d'Aileen dans les bras.

* * *

Les combats avaient emporté Harry depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Les mouvements de foule l'avaient obligé à s'éloigner d'Aileen, et il ne la voyait à présent plus du tout. Ils étaient quatre à présent, serrés les uns contre les autres, tourbillonnant dans une valse mortelle contre les Mangemorts. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Tracey. Il sentait du sang couler de sa tempe, mais était incapable de dire quand il avait été blessé. Il savait qu'Aileen était toujours en vie, aux éclairs qui continuaient de s'abattre sur les Mangemorts. Sa puissance le terrifiait, mais il savait que sans elle, tous seraient peut-être morts à l'heure présente.

Et puis, l'alarme retentit. Dans un même mouvement, les membres de l'Ordre activèrent leurs Portoloins d'urgence, disparaissant les uns après les autres. Après un bref signe de tête, Tracey disparut, bientôt suivie par Hermione. Lui voulait rester, encore quelques minutes, s'assurer que tous allaient bien, mais Neville secoua la tête, l'en dissuadant d'un geste. Alors, il sortit son Portoloin. Au moment de l'activer, un éclair blond accrocha son regard. Malefoy. Il devait sauver Malefoy, pour Narcissa. Il l'attrapa par le poignet quand il passa à son niveau, croisant son regard mêlé de gratitude et d'incompréhension. Il activa son Portoloin. Mais alors qu'ils allaient disparaître, il sentit une force lui arracher Malefoy, son poignet glissant entre ses doigts. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de partir fut le regard haineux de Bellatrix, serrant son neveu contre elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'histoire vous plait toujours ? Narcissa va-t-elle mourir ? Et Aileen, que pensez-vous d'elle ? De Bellatrix ? Il y a plein de choses à dire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines ! A bientôt !**


	37. Coma

**Bonjour,**

 **Avant de commencer à vous parler de ce chapitre, un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs, votre soutien m'est très précieux.**

 **Ensuite, un petit avertissement avant que vous ne commenciez à lire : on approche de la fin (elle va arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pense) ; les chapitres seront de plus en plus sombres, et certaines scènes peuvent choquer.**

 **Ceci dit, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

L'arrivée fut douloureuse. Serrant toujours Aileen contre lui, Blaise tituba, tombant à genoux. La tête lui tournait horriblement et il avait envie de vomir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, pas maintenant. Aileen, il devait amener Aileen en sécurité. Il se tourna faiblement, se traînant sur le sol, à la recherche de l'aide de Michael, Susan ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ils n'étaient guère plus en forme que lui et semblaient à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

« - Aileen !

Blaise se retourna vivement, prêt à repousser l'intrus qui s'approchait de la jeune femme, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Chourave. Le professeur Chourave était là. Tout irait bien à présent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, à tous ces élèves qu'Aileen avait entraînés dans la bataille, et leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

« - Je vais la ramener au Manoir. Vous, allez à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain.

Elle se pencha, prenant délicatement le corps frêle de la jeune femme dans ses bras, et s'éloigna à travers la foule. Elle avait rabattu sa cape sur le visage d'Aileen, et avec le chaos qui suivait le retour de combattants, et le monde présent à l'entrée de Poudlard, personne ne fit attention à elle. Blaise suivit son professeur du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put, rassuré de savoir Aileen en sécurité. Et, seulement alors, il autorisa son corps à se relâcher. Ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

« - Harry ?

Le jeune homme releva sa tête de la liasse de papier sur laquelle il était penché, esquissant un sourire fatigué en direction de sa meilleure amie.

« - Comment tu te sens ?

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas. Hermione, la dernière bataille …

Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

« - La dernière bataille nous a beaucoup coûté. Je sais.

« - Oui. On n'a pas terminé d'enterrer nos morts, et l'infirmerie est pleine à craquer de blessés.

Elle détourna le regard, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le rebord du bureau. Harry devinait, percevait son malaise, mais n'osait pas en parler. Ou peut-être ne le voulait-il pas.

« - Et, Blaise ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix qui ne parvenait pas à paraître détachée. Comment va-t-il ?

Hermione grimaça, s'asseyant face à lui.

« - Il est sorti de l'infirmerie hier. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Je … Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour lui, tu sais.

Oui, Harry le savait. Il n'aimait toujours pas le Serpentard, mais devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur sa loyauté. Après leur retour du Manoir Jedusor, Hermione l'avait retrouvé évanoui dans le hall. Selon Mrs Pomfresh, il avait trop utilisé sa magie, allant au-delà de ce que son corps pouvait supporter. Et il n'était pas le seul. Un grand nombre de combattants de l'Ordre étaient rentrés vidés de leurs forces, à un point difficilement imaginable. L'exemple le plus frappant était sans doute celui de Neville. Harry ne l'avait presque pas quitté durant la bataille, et la rage dont il faisait preuve, lançant sort sur sort sans jamais paraître faiblir, l'avait inquiété. Depuis leur retour, il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'infirmerie. Le voir ainsi, allongé dans ce grand lit, incapable de se lever, incapable de tenir un simple verre d'eau tant ses muscles contractés tremblaient encore, lui faisait du mal. C'était plus fort que lui, mais Harry se sentait coupable, pour chaque mort, pour chaque blessé, pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore à l'infirmerie.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ils avaient été contraints de se replier, submergés par les forces de Voldemort. Et il n'avait même pas réussi à ramener Malefoy. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas su tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Narcissa Malefoy.

« - Ne dis pas ça, Harry.

Il releva la tête, gêné, conscient qu'il venait de penser à voix haute.

« - C'est pourtant vrai, Hermione.

« - Non. On n'a pas réussi à ramener Malefoy, c'est vrai. Mais tout ça n'a pas servi à rien. Le Manoir Jedusor a été réduit en cendres, Harry. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, il trouvera une autre base, mais on lui a prouvé qu'on pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne l'oubliera pas. Et puis, il y a l'information donnée par Théodore aussi. Grâce à lui, des centaines de vies ont été épargnées !

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé l'ancien Serpentard à agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait que l'en remercier. A peine rentrés, Fleur et Bill l'avaient prévenu de cet étrange dialogue, et tous les refuges avaient été évacués en moins de deux heures. Quand Voldemort avait tenté d'attaquer celui près de York, le lendemain, il était entièrement vide. Selon les espions de l'Ordre postés à proximité, son cri de rage avait résonné dans toute la campagne environnante.

« - D'accord, capitula-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Narcissa, quand elle se réveillera ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Narcissa Malefoy était toujours en vie, mais plongée dans le coma. Ils ne savaient pas si elle se réveillerait un jour. Comme Kingsley …

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et les deux amis se tournèrent d'un même geste pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Ron traversa la pièce d'un pas lent, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Hermione. De larges cernes entouraient ses yeux, et il n'avait visiblement pas dormi depuis de longues heures.

« - Tu étais encore à l'entrainement ? s'enquit Harry, légèrement réprobateur.

« - Oui. Georges dit que la fin est proche, Harry. Quelque chose se prépare, et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

« - Je sais. Mais on est tous exténués, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant, tu le sais bien.

« - Bien sûr que si.

« - Ron …

« - Ne me dis pas le contraire ! Tu l'as vu comme moi, tu as vu comme elle est puissante. Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant, mais on a besoin d'elle. Contacte-la. Contacte Aileen.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, cherchant du soutien de son côté – après tout, elle était la plus fervente détractrice d'Aileen – mais elle gardait la tête résolument baissée, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« - Très bien, capitula-t-il. J'irai voir Chourave.

« - Maintenant.

« - Ron …

« - Harry, je te connais. Tu vas réfléchir, te torturer l'esprit, te demander si tu peux lui faire confiance, si tu as eu tort de le faire, tu vas tout remettre en question et rien n'aura avancé. Alors tu y vas maintenant, et je viens avec toi. Et on vient avec toi, corrigea-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Elle acquiesça, tout en prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de Ron. Les relations entre ces deux-là n'allaient visiblement pas mieux. Harry soupira, refit un tas à peu près présentable des papiers éparpillés sur le bureau, et se leva. Ron esquissa un sourire triomphant, et sortit le premier de la salle.

Chourave avait cours quand ils arrivèrent devant les serres. Ils attendirent donc à l'extérieur, s'asseyant sous un arbre non loin de la serre principale. Comme avant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en avance pour aller en cours parce qu'Hermione les avait fait se presser. Mais rien n'était plus comme avant, ils s'en rendaient bien compte. Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus se parler, et Harry avait l'impression de dériver sans réussir à se raccrocher à quelque chose. La guerre n'avait pas fini de prendre, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de parvenir un jour à retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Quand les élèves quittèrent la serre, le trio les croisa pour rentrer, rejoignant leur professeur près du bureau envahi par les plantes qu'elle avait aménagé. Neville considérait toujours Chourave comme une traître, mais Harry était plus prudent. Après tout, Chourave n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse leur porter préjudice. Et son comportement n'avait changé en rien elle était toujours attentive à ses élèves, s'occupant des Poufsouffles avec patience et tendresse.

« - Potter ? Que voulez-vous ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ron, qui grimaçait en reconnaissant les plants de Mandragore à l'autre bout de la salle, et répondit d'une voix claire.

« - Je voudrais parler à Aileen.

Le visage de Chourave se ferma aussitôt.

« - Ce ne sera pas possible.

« - Ce n'était pas une question, professeur. Je dois parler à Aileen, et je n'apprécierais pas qu'elle refuse de me voir.

Chourave émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« - Et moi je vous dis que ce ne sera pas possible, M. Potter. Vous ne pourrez pas la voir.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

Son professeur hésitait visiblement à lui répondre, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait sa soudaine froideur.

« - Elle est dans le coma, lâcha finalement Chourave, la voix plus froide que jamais.

« - Dans … dans le coma ?

Harry avait soudainement la gorge sèche.

« - J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru une telle dépense de magie gratuite.

« - Ce n'est pas possible … balbutia-t-il, ne parvenant à croire ce que disait Chourave.

Ce n'était simplement pas concevable. Aileen était puissante, incroyablement puissante, bien plus qu'eux tous réunis. Ce n'était pas possible. Il lui avait toujours voué une confiance aveugle pendant les combats, persuadé qu'elle était invincible, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Au Manoir Jedusor encore, elle avait été exceptionnelle, les protégeant et tenant les Mangemorts à distance à elle seule. Elle les avait tous sauvés.

« - Sans elle … On se serait fait massacrer sans elle. On n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à ce que les protections soient désactivés.

Le silence plana dans la salle. Ils le savaient, bien sûr les forces de l'Ordre auraient subi des dégâts bien plus lourds si elle n'avait pas été là. Elle leur avait littéralement sauvé la vie, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Elle aurait pu se contenter de protéger Harry, de s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à l'Elu. Elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça, mais elle l'avait fait quand même. Et à présent, elle était dans le coma.

« - Elle s'en sortira ?

La voix d'Harry était mal assurée, presque suppliante. Chourave haussa les épaules. Et derrière son apparente froideur, il vit la douleur immense qui l'envahissait, la souffrance de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle, de ne pas pouvoir la veiller. Est-ce que tous ceux qui côtoyaient Aileen ressentaient ce sentiment ?

« - Je vous préviendrai quand elle pourra vous voir. En attendant, cette conversation restera entre nous et personne ne saura ce qui s'est dit dans cette salle. C'est clair ?

Avec réticence, le trio hocha la tête. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de cacher des informations aux autres membres de l'Ordre, surtout une information si importante mais ils comprenaient également leur professeur. Cette information ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Aileen avait des faiblesses. Un instant, Harry se demanda pourquoi Chourave leur avait dit la vérité.

« - Parce qu'on ne peut plus douter d'elle, répondit Hermione. On ne peut plus douter de son combat contre Voldemort, ni de sa volonté de nous aider. La prochaine fois qu'elle te demandera quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas lui dire non. Nous lui sommes redevables.

Et Hermione avait raison, bien sûr. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de lui tenir tête à présent. Il accepterait toutes ses conditions, sachant ce que sa dépense de magie lui avait coûté. Il lui était redevable.

* * *

Le Lord fulminait, arpentant rageusement le salon de la résidence secondaire des Nott. Après l'attaque sur le Manoir Jedusor, le Lord avait choisi de s'installer provisoirement ici, et avait presque aussitôt lancé l'attaque sur le refuge de l'Ordre, à titre de représailles. Quand ils étaient arrivés, celui-ci était vide – intégralement vide. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu constater, il avait été évacué peu de temps avant leur arrivée.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un avait révélé l'attaque imminente aux membres de l'Ordre. Son premier suspect avait bien évidemment été Drago et Théodore devait avouer avoir frémi, devant la puissance de l'attaque mentale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, et avait dû se résoudre à laisser Drago en paix. Il avait soupçonné l'ensemble de ses Mangemorts, même les plus fidèles mais pas une fois il ne se tourna vers Théodore. Debout, droit, derrière lui, à l'abri derrière ses barrières mentales, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le soupçonnerait jamais. Et s'il le faisait, le souvenir était suffisamment enfoui dans sa mémoire, dissimulé sous un sédiment de souvenirs, pour qu'il ne le trouve jamais. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il avait fait.

Bien sûr, la culpabilité lui avait pincé le cœur quand le Lord s'en était pris à Drago. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, pas même grimacé. Depuis la mort de son père, il était froid, vide. Apathique. Comme si la vie l'avait déserté, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Théodore savait que Potter avait tenté de le faire fuir, de l'emmener avec lui. Il savait les hurlements de Bellatrix, la surveillance accrue qu'elle faisait subir à son neveu. Et quelque part, égoïstement, Théodore était soulagé que Drago soit encore là. Il n'y avait pas de raison que l'un parte sans l'autre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurlait toujours, passant ses nerfs sur les Mangemorts présents. Théodore ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait senti le vent tourner aujourd'hui, la plus grande force n'était pas Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, l'Héritière des Báthory représentait l'avenir. Théodore ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de s'en sortir. Il suffirait simplement de manœuvrer adroitement.

* * *

Un frisson de vent passa, soulevant légèrement les pans de la cape de Blaise. L'air se faisait de plus en plus frais alors que l'automne prenait ses marques. Les feuilles des arbres rougissaient, et des éclairs enflammés semblaient parcourir la forêt alentour. Bientôt, elles se flétriraient, s'assécheraient, pour finir par s'envoler et s'écraser au sol, dans un singulier ballet. Blaise avait toujours aimé l'automne, le craquement des feuilles sous ses pas. Il lui semblait que la nature n'était jamais plus vivante qu'à ce moment, dans cette dernière lutte, colorée, éclatante, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, pour mieux renaître l'année suivante.

Dans ses yeux, l'éclat rougeoyant des arbres se mettait à danser, imaginant des formes, créant une histoire. Bientôt, les feuilles vertes disparaîtraient entièrement, laissant place à une vague de feu. Le feu. Blaise le voyait tout le temps, en ce moment. Le feu qui rampait, serpentait. Vorace, le feu qui dévorait tout. Le Manoir Jedusor. Les flammes qui le rongeait, dévoilant son ossature. Et devant, maîtresse de ce spectacle grandiose et macabre à la fois, Aileen. Face aux flammes, alors que chacun de ses gestes commandaient la foudre, divine colère s'abattant sur les Mangemorts, il l'avait vu invincible. Hors du temps, hors du monde. Plus vraiment humaine, pas tout à fait une déesse.

Mais à voler trop près du soleil, elle s'était brûlée les ailes. Et depuis deux jours qu'il venait la voir, depuis trois jours qu'elle était dans le coma, aucun signe d'amélioration n'était visible. Michael et Susan étaient venus la voir Chourave aussi, bien entendu. Et puis tous les autres, ceux auxquels il n'avait pas parlé. Les slaves, dont il ne parlait pas la langue, mais qui partageaient la même douleur, et dont le cœur battait à l'unisson du sien. Depuis qu'Aileen était dans le coma, son monde s'était arrêté, le temps, figé. Et pourtant … Cela ne durerait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne savait pas quand Aileen se réveillerait – car elle se réveillerait, il en était sûr. Il le voyait dans les yeux d'Albert, dans la confiance aveugle qu'il lui vouait.

Mais en attendant, Voldemort pouvait frapper à tout instant. La prochaine bataille était proche, tous le savaient. Il le savait. Et il savait également quel serait son rôle à ce moment. Aileen l'avait prévenu. Et, après tout, c'était on ne peut plus logique. Il était la personne qui lui était la plus proche – un sorcier qui plus est. Il était le dernier descendant direct des Báthory. Lors de la prochaine bataille, si Aileen n'était pas en mesure de guider ses troupes, il prendrait leur tête.

« - Bonjour … Blaise.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Qu'il le veuille ou non, la voix de son père s'était incrustée en lui, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement, ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les branches agitées par le vent qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il entendit distinctement chacun des pas de son père, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, jusqu'à poser à son tour ses coudes sur la barrière qui entourait la terrasse du Manoir. Blaise n'avait pas non plus besoin de bouger pour savoir que son père était placé exactement de la même manière que lui, et qu'à cet instant, ils se ressemblaient.

« - Je viens de voir Ibolya, poursuivit son père. Elle a l'air tellement paisible …

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'interrompit Blaise.

« - Elle est ma sœur, Blaise. J'ai le droit de venir la voir.

« - Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

« - Blaise …

« - Non. Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer au frère aimant. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire comme si vous vous souciez d'elle ! Vous êtes partis. Vous l'avez abandonnée. C'est trop facile, de revenir maintenant, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Blaise s'était enfin retourné, et faisait à présent face à son père. Ses cheveux blonds, parfaitement ordonnés la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, était ébouriffés par le vent léger qui soufflait en cette soirée. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Comme s'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle.

« - Je ne fais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais les désaccords qui m'opposent à Ibolya ne changent rien au fait qu'elle est ma sœur. Elle est ma sœur et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

« - Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous l'auriez soutenue.

« - Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

« - Non. Non, je ne sais pas, parce que vous n'avez jamais été là pour me le dire. Elle est la seule à être venue me trouver. C'est elle qui m'a dit qui j'étais réellement. Elle a donné un sens à ma vie, elle m'a donné la famille dont vous m'avez privé.

János faisait et défaisait nerveusement les boutons de sa veste, dans un tic nerveux qui n'échappait pas à Blaise. Quelque part, il semblait perdu dans ce monde, comme si l'univers d'Aileen n'était pas le sien, comme s'il n'était plus à sa place auprès d'elle.

« - Non, je … Je ne pouvais pas la soutenir, Blaise. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas, de devoir tourner le dos à ceux que l'on aime, parce qu'on ne peut pas accepter leur choix, parce que les suivre serait renier ce que nous sommes. Ta tante … Cette recherche de pouvoir, cette magie, cet univers dans lequel elle se plongeait corps et âme … C'était trop, Blaise. Ça la détruisait, ça l'obnubilait. Elle me faisait peur. C'était … C'est dangereux. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Elle détruira tout sinon.

« - C'est vous, qui détruisez tout. Vous êtes un monstre. Vous avez appelé au meurtre de milliers de gens. Vous avez appelé à l'assassinat de votre propre fils.

Les mots claquèrent, durs. János ne baissa pas la tête, soutenant le regard de son fils. Il tremblait.

« - Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de l'arrêter …

« - Vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'arrêter.

« - Elle ne peut pas réussir comme ça, Blaise. La magie est mauvaise. Ce n'est pas la magie qui ramènera les Báthory.

« - Je suis un sorcier !

Blaise avait hurlé, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Est-ce que vous pouvez l'accepter ? poursuivit-il, sa voix grimpant de plusieurs décibels. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous regarder dans une glace en sachant que votre fils est un sorcier, ou est-ce que ça vous dégoûte ? Je ne suis pas un monstre !

« - Ça n'a rien à voir, tu ne comprends pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit, Ibolya n'avait pas le droit de nous renier ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous mépriser, de nous rabaisser parce que nous ne possédons pas de magie ! Elle a oublié qui elle était, ce qu'elle était ! Tom, il lui a mis ces idées dans la tête, il l'a persuadée que nous ne valions rien, que seule la magie comptait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Les deux hommes s'étaient tus, vidés, haletants.

« - Vous n'avez rien compris. Aileen n'a jamais cru les sorciers supérieurs aux Moldus. Est-ce que vous l'avez oublié, que seul le sang compte ? Sous l'égide des Báthory, Moldus et sorciers ne formeront qu'un seul peuple.

« - Les deux ne peuvent pas coexister.

Blaise n'hésita qu'une seule seconde.

« - Je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna en direction du jardin, ne se retournant pas pour vérifier si son père le suivait. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre la dalle de marbre qui lui servait habituellement à rejoindre Poudlard. Il posa sa main dessus, invitant János à faire de même. Il pouvait voir la réticence dans ses yeux, à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu magique. Mais il voyait également que cette réticence n'avait rien à voir avec la haine dans ses yeux, il voyait la peur.

« - Csejte, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Les voyages magiques secouaient toujours les sorciers. Blaise supposait que pour un homme n'ayant pas l'habitude de ces modes de transport, c'était pire encore. Son père était blanc et paraissait à deux doigts de vomir. Presque malgré lui, il lui tendit une main, l'aidant à se stabiliser. Puis il se recula, le laissant admirer l'immense château qui leur faisait face. János fit quelque pas, le souffle coupé par l'émotion. Il reconnaissait chaque détail du château, chacune de ses pierres.

« - Elle l'a fait reconstruire à l'identique, expliqua Blaise. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le laisser en ruine.

János acquiesça, la gorge serrée. C'était dans ce château qu'il avait grandi. Dans ce château que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Dans ce château qu'il avait perdu sa sœur.

« - Pourquoi me montrer ça ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous montrer. Suivez-moi.

Il s'éloigna de l'entrée du château, traversant la large esplanade pavée qui s'étalait devant lui. János fronça les sourcils. Cette esplanade n'existait pas auparavant. Blaise ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de la place, s'appuyant contre la balustrade qui la délimitait. Son père fit de même, le souffle coupé.

En contrebas s'étalait le spectacle grandiose d'une ville fourmillante d'activité, baignée par le soleil couchant. La place centrale était occupée par de nombreux étals, et les marchands remballaient leurs produits en bavardant. Certains le faisaient à la main, d'autres s'aidaient de leur baguette. Dans les rues, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants regagnaient leurs maisons, en prenant le temps de flâner, de discuter, d'admirer les bâtiments qui les entouraient, à l'architecture ciselée. Une douce quiétude semblait régner en ce lieu plus loin, les deux hommes pouvaient encore apercevoir des champs cultivés, et des cheminées fumer au milieu d'eux.

« - Ils sont … Il y a …

« - La première ville mi-sorcière au monde. Moldus et sorciers vivent ici mélangés, en parfaite harmonie, depuis plus de dix ans. Ils vivent semi-autonomes : les cultures alentours permettent la subsistance de la quasi-totalité de la population. Les échanges marchands avec l'extérieur sont réduits, pour préserver le secret magique. Mais le modèle marche : une cohabitation est possible. On peut vivre ensemble. Énormément de travail a été fait, tout a dû être repensé mais même si tout n'est pas encore parfait, ce modèle marche.

Les yeux de Blaise brillaient alors qu'il expliquait le fonctionnement de la ville à son père. Exalté, il ne voyait pas qu'il ressemblait à Aileen la première fois qu'elle l'avait amené ici. Csejte, la communauté qui s'était formée autour de cette ville pouvait révolutionner le monde entier. Elle allait révolutionner le monde entier. Les Báthory pouvaient ramener la paix et l'harmonie sur le monde, et ils allaient le faire.

« - Elle n'a jamais oublié d'où elle venait. Elle ne vous a jamais oublié. Csejte, c'est l'héritage des Báthory. Une ville où vos deux univers peuvent coexister.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de János, alors qu'il contemplait toujours la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

« - Pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu m'en parler … J'aurais compris, j'aurais pu l'aider … Je n'ai jamais imaginé ça … J'ai toujours cru que … Elle voulait tellement de pouvoir, il y avait tant de haine en elle …

« - Peut-être parce que vous ne saviez plus communiquer. Elle a eu peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Blaise se sentait soudain apaisé. En harmonie, avec lui-même, avec le monde qui l'entourait. Avec ce père qu'il ne savait pas accepter.

« - Elle aurait dû me le dire. Je … Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Blaise détourna pudiquement la tête pour ne pas voir les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur les joues de son père. C'était les larmes d'un vieil homme, les regrets d'une vie.

« - Blaise … Il va falloir que tu m'aides. Si tu veux que ce rêve devienne réalité … je vais avoir besoin de toi.

« - Mais ce rêve deviendra réalité. Bientôt. Quand Voldemort sera tué, Aileen pourra facilement accéder au pouvoir. Elle pourra leur montrer que nous pouvons vivre ensemble, que la paix est possible.

« - Non … Blaise, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur ta tante. Ce ne sera jamais fini. Même s'il meurt, même si elle le tue … Ce ne sera jamais fini. Tom ne la laissera jamais partir.

« - Non, il ne peut rien contre elle. Il va perdre, il va mourir. Nous sommes plus forts que lui.

« - Ce n'est pas ça. Tom … Il est dans sa tête. Il ne l'a jamais quitté, il ne la laissera jamais en paix. Ta tante est folle, Blaise. Elle doit être soignée.

« - C'est faux.

János se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec regret.

« - Tu ne l'as jamais vu. Tu ne les as jamais vu ensemble. La manière dont elle le regardait, le regard qu'il posait sur elle … Après, ça a été encore pire. Elle n'avait que son nom à la bouche. Tom, Tom, Tom, encore Tom. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, que par lui, par la haine qu'il lui inspirait, par l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« - Elle ne l'aime pas. Il a tué votre famille. Elle le hait plus que tout. Elle veut le détruire.

Les mots de Blaise étaient hachés, sa voix saccadée. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter.

« - Mais c'est elle qu'elle détruit, Blaise. C'était … Peu après le … Après la mort de nos parents, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Ça l'a rendue folle. Ce bébé, c'était Tom, c'était ce qu'elle aimait et haïssait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui parlait, elle chantonnait ces chansons en hongrois qui avaient bercées notre enfance. Et puis, parfois, elle devenait comme folle, et elle hurlait, elle pleurait en se frappant le ventre, en disant que le Diable était en elle et qu'elle n'apporterait que la mort. Et plus son ventre s'arrondissait, plus les crises étaient violentes. Et puis un jour … Un jour, quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, je l'ai trouvée allongée au milieu d'une mare de sang. Il y avait du rouge partout, partout, sur le lit, sur le tapis, jusque sur les murs. Elle avait pris un couteau, et … Elle s'était ouvert le ventre pour en sortir le bébé. Et elle était là, le ventre ouvert, des flots de sang se déversant sur le lit, serrant contre elle son fœtus mort.

Blaise avait envie de vomir. Il voulait lui hurler de se taire, d'arrêter de parler, mais il était incapable de bouger et le fixait avec horreur.

« - Et après … Après, quand on a arrêté l'hémorragie, elle s'est levée, avec cette horrible boursouflure sur le ventre, cette cicatrice qui n'est jamais partie … Elle s'est levée, et elle a entouré le fœtus d'un linge. Elle l'a emmailloté, comme un bébé. Elle l'a installé au fond d'un petit panier qu'elle a fermé hermétiquement, puis elle lui a envoyé. Elle a appelé un hibou et elle a envoyé le fœtus mort, l'enfant qu'elle avait tué, à Tom. Pour qu'il n'oublie jamais ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'attends vos retours, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, sur un peu tous les personnages.**

 **Passez une bonne semaine, à bientôt ;)**


	38. Only power remains

**Bonjour !**

 **Quelques mots avant de commencer le chapitre : un grand merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a permis d'avoir des avis différents, c'est très utile pour moi. Et puis un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

 **Le titre du chapitre n'est pas de moi mais est le titre d'une chanson de l'excellent groupe Ministry Of Magic, allez l'écouter elle correspond plutôt au chapitre je trouve.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

« - Maître …

Bellatrix pénétra dans la chambre que s'était octroyé les Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un pas chaloupé, caressant les soieries du lit du bout des doigts.

« - Va-t'en.

« - Maître … susurra à nouveau la sorcière, en commençant à dégrafer sa robe.

Le Lord se retourna brusquement, une vague de fureur tirant ses traits.

« - Je t'ai dit de dégager.

« - Mais … balbutia la sorcière, peu habituée à un tel accueil.

« - Dégage !

Elle poussa un léger glapissement et recula précipitamment vers la porte. Voldemort n'attendit pas de la voir sortir pour se retourner, reprenant sa position originelle, debout, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait plus voir la sorcière. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, dès qu'il sentait sa présence, une vague de dégoût l'envahissait. Et depuis qu'il avait dû partir pour le Manoir Nott, c'était pire encore.

Tout en elle lui rappelait celle qu'elle n'était pas. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie, au départ. Elle était son exutoire, son substitut. Ses traits se substituaient, dans les limbes de sa mémoire, à celle qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Mais elle était revenue. Ibolya était revenue, plus belle, plus puissante que jamais. Elle avait fracassé ses barrières mentales, ouvert le barrage de sa mémoire. Et Bellatrix … Bellatrix lui était apparue comme ce qu'elle était réellement. Une pâle copie. Un corps amaigri, émacié. Une folie sanglante. Une ombre, tout au plus.

Et Ibolya brillait dans le ciel britannique. Elle rayonnait, ivre de puissance. Son soleil noir. Sa Némésis. Savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait, quand elle avait détruit le Manoir Jedusor ? Savait-elle au moins ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il renfermait ? Ce qu'elle avait détruit ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Bellatrix fixait le Lord, son expression d'adoration traversée par de violents frissons de dégoût. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Depuis la bataille, les mots de l'Autre tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Faux, tout était faux. Mais qu'est-ce qui était faux, au juste ? Ses mots, si violents, si cruels ? Ou le Lord et ses caresses, le Lord et son amour ? Les doigts du Lord pianotaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà si froid, la fenêtre était couverte de givre. Le froid ne la quittait jamais de toute façon. L'été n'existait pas pour les Mangemorts. Il pensait à Elle, elle le savait. L'Autre, cette abomination, ce monstre. Il ne savait pas, il ne voyait pas qu'Elle ne lui voulait que du mal. Mais heureusement, elle était là. Elle était là et elle tuerait l'Autre. Pour lui, pour son Maître, pour son amour. L'Autre devait mourir. Et alors, enfin, le Lord reviendrait vers elle, elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, elle qui ne l'avait jamais trahi.

La porte se referma dans un léger cliquetis. Voldemort ne bougeait pas. Bellatrix était enfin partie. Ibolya, elle, ne partait pas. Il pouvait encore entendre son rire, venu des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle riait, riait et riait encore, et chaque éclat renforçait un peu plus sa haine et son désir. Fut un temps où elle était sienne. Un temps où il la possédait corps et âme. Un âge d'or. Son apogée. Il passa sa main sur la fenêtre, la réchauffant de sa chaleur. Il faisait froid le jour où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Et depuis le jour maudit, le soleil n'était jamais reparu.

 _Il avait dix-neuf ans, et avait quitté Poudlard depuis près d'un an, de brillants ASPIC en poche. Les métiers les plus prestigieux lui tendaient les bras, mais il les avait tous ignorés. Il avait de plus grandes ambitions. Il était jeune, beau et le monde était à lui, alors il avait fait ses valises, et s'était lancé dans la découverte de l'Europe. Il avait passé peu de temps à l'ouest, ignorant l'Espagne, délaissant la France. Il n'était intéressé que par la Russie et ses alliés, ces pays si sombres, gorgés de magie noire. Il avait passé un temps en Allemagne, mais s'était finalement posé en Albanie. Le pays était peu connu, mais il avait su y trouver d'immenses bibliothèques, des ouvrages qu'il pensait perdus depuis des siècles._

 _Pas une fois, durant ses recherches, il n'avait perdu son objectif. Charismatique, il l'était déjà. Puissant, il le devenait chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'avait qu'un seul véritable ennemi : la mort. Il savait que son combat ne prendrait fin que le jour où il mettrait la faucheuse à genoux. Et il avait cherché, encore et encore, sans relâche, s'enfonçant chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Il avait voyagé, en Russie bien sûr, mais aussi en Roumanie, en Autriche, en Yougoslavie. Toujours, il était revenu en Albanie, comme si une attache invisible le ramenait chaque fois. C'était ici, dans ces froides forêts albanaises, que Quirrell l'avait retrouvé, six ans auparavant._

 _Et puis, un jour, durant l'automne 1945, une piste l'avait mené en Hongrie. Elle n'était pas plus importante qu'une autre, mais il n'avait jamais rien négligé, suivant méticuleusement chaque indice, à la recherche de ces pouvoirs oubliés dont il se gorgeait. Ce n'était qu'un nom, une rumeur, des faits troubles, des regards fuyants. Erzsébet Báthory, la comtesse sanglante. La tueuse en quête d'immortalité. Il avait peu exploré la magie du sang ; il n'avait rien à perdre à suivre cette piste. De rapides recherches lui apprirent que la branche sorcière des Báthory s'était éteinte au début du dix-septième siècle, peu après la mort d'Erzsébet ; mais une branche Moldue subsistait._

 _Le dégoût l'avait envahi à cette idée. Était-il possible que l'héritage d'Erzsébet Báthory, une des plus grands mages noirs que ce monde ait connu, soit aujourd'hui dans les mains de Moldus ? Si la sorcière l'avait su, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas accepté. Mieux : si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait éliminé de ses propres mains cette souillure qui tâchait la pureté de son sang. Erzsébet n'était plus là pour le faire, mais lui, Tom, était là ; il réhabiliterait l'héritage des Báthory en éliminant cette souillure. Comme il l'avait fait avec son père._

 _De son voyage en Hongrie, il apprit peu de choses sur les Báthory ; le nom semblait s'être perdu dans les limbes du temps, et quand il voyait le souvenir divaguer dans les yeux de quelques anciens, ceux-ci se fermaient aussitôt, refusant de parler. Il n'eut bientôt plus le choix, et se résolut à rendre visite à la famille Báthory. Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée, mais il se rassurait en se rappelant le sort qui les attendait. Il prendrait ce qu'il voulait d'eux, puis il les éliminerait._

 _Il était arrivé au Château de Csejte un 31 octobre. Avec un recul cruel, il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu deux fois, à cette date précise ; la deuxième, face à l'enfant des Potter ; et la première … Face à celle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le château n'était pas vide, comme il l'avait escompté ; au contraire, une réception avait lieu, et il comprit rapidement qu'elle était organisée pour fêter les dix-sept ans de la fille du Comte Báthory. Ce léger contretemps ne le freina pas, et il n'eut besoin que d'un sortilège de confusion pour être introduit en tant que Lord Jedusor._

 _Le château était sublime, magnifiquement décoré, même s'il lui en coûtait encore de le reconnaître. Il ne savait pas encore que la Comtesse Báthory avait des goûts exquis, il ne savait pas encore le sourire chaleureux du Comte Báthory, le regard froid de leur fils ainé. Et il ne connaissait pas encore Ibolya. Il avait été entraîné auprès de ses hôtes d'un soir, sans vraiment savoir comment ; et alors qu'il cherchait encore comment s'éclipser pour arpenter les tréfonds du Manoir, ceux-ci l'avaient accueilli avec politesse et tact, le surprenant par la vivacité de leur conversation. Il avait dû faire un effort, se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des Moldus insignifiants pour s'arracher à la discussion._

 _Et puis, il l'avait vue. Elle semblait flotter sur le parquet de la salle de bal, glissant de l'un à l'autre des convives, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. Elle portait une longue robe, resserrée au niveau de la taille pour mieux souligner la finesse de celle-ci, et dont le vert profond lui rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard, la seule maison qu'il ait jamais eue. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient librement autour de ses épaules, tranchant avec sa peau délicatement nacrée._

 _Tom avait toujours eu toutes les filles qu'il voulait ; il n'avait pas même à lever le petit doigt pour qu'elles tombent dans son lit. Et quand il croisa son regard, ses grands yeux noirs qui le détaillaient sans la moindre gêne, il décida que cette fille aussi serait à lui ; Moldue ou non, il la prendrait. Et ensuite, il la tuerait, pour effacer la souillure de son sang._

 _« - Voulez-vous que je vous présente ma sœur ?_

 _Il n'avait pas entendu arriver le fils du Comte Báthory ; János, car tel était son nom, le fixait de ses yeux clairs, un fin sourire poli aux lèvres._

 _« - Volontiers, accepta Tom, souriant hypocritement._

 _Il ne savait pas à quel moment son inimitié pour le jeune homme s'était vouée en haine ; mais il était certain que celle-ci était réciproque. Dès leur première rencontre, ils n'avaient pu se supporter. Peut-être János avait-il compris, en le voyant, qu'il serait celui qui emporterait sa sœur ; peut-être simplement avait-il vu la noirceur qui l'habitait._

 _Ibolya. Elle s'appelait Ibolya. Cette divine créature, fille du Comte Báthory, que tous appelaient princesse, s'appelait Ibolya. Il ne se souvenait que par bribes de leur conversation, ce soir-là ; elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule, et l'avait entraîné dans une valse, au milieu des autres danseurs qui tourbillonnaient sur la piste._

 _« - Je ne savais pas qu'un Lord anglais serait présent à mon anniversaire, avait-elle déclaré en entendant son nom._

 _« - J'aurais eu tort de ne pas l'être, avait-il répondu, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres._

 _Elle avait éclaté de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière tandis que des millions de notes, légères comme des bulles, s'échappaient de ses lèvres fines. Ils n'avaient dansé ensemble que quelques minutes, mais ce temps avait suffi pour lui faire découvrir une jeune fille cultivée, férue d'histoire et de littérature ; mais aussi une future dirigeante, sûrement plus adroite en politique que lui. Elle savait des choses qu'il ne savait pas, et ce sentiment nouait un curieux désir en lui. Son corps ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait aussi posséder son âme, aspirer la moindre parcelle de sa vie, de ses connaissances ; ce désir, c'était un besoin impérieux de se nourrir d'elle, de respirer son air._

 _« - Que faites-vous ici, Mr Jedusor ?_

 _Sa dernière question l'avait pris par surprise, l'avait déstabilisé ; et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, elle avait disparu, emportée par la foule, valsant dans les bras d'un autre. Mais sa question restait, l'ébranlait ; que faisait-il ici ? Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour tout oublier ; sa nature de Moldue, son dégoût pour elle, jusqu'à sa quête pour Erzsébet. Il respira longuement, tentant vainement de se calmer. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait tout son temps ; il reviendrait, retournerait ce château jusqu'à trouver la moindre information sur Erzsébet. Quant à Ibolya … Il reviendrait et il la ferait sienne ; et ensuite, il la tuerait, avec toute sa famille, pour effacer la souillure de leur sang. Oui, tout était bien. Tout allait bien._

 _« - Mr Jedusor !_

 _János était encore là, à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver, et il dut refréner la pulsion qui lui criait de le tuer, là, maintenant, sans autre forme de procès. Avait-il vu, à cet instant, le regard qu'il posait sur sa sœur ?_

 _« - Je ne vous ai pas présenté le Comte de Wass._

 _Tom se serait bien passé de rencontrer tous ces Moldus, mais János ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter, comme pour le surveiller. Il fit signe à un jeune homme, élégamment habillé, d'approcher. Celui-ci avait une figure sévère, cependant adoucie par des yeux d'un vert profond ; il était rasé de près, et au sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand János l'appela, ceux-ci étaient amis de longue date._

 _« - Lajos, je te présente Lord Jedusor, qui nous vient de Grande-Bretagne. M. Jedusor, je vous présente Lajos Wass, le fiancé de ma sœur._

 _Tom sentit une haine incontrôlable éclater dans sa poitrine, et il dut faire appel à toute sa tenue pour saluer l'homme qu'on lui présentait, et répondre poliment à ses questions. La simple idée que cet homme puisse poser ses mains sur Ibolya, ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisait naître en lui des vagues de violence._

 _Tom ne se souvenait plus de la fin de la soirée ; seule la violence de son désir pour la jeune Ibolya avait marqué son esprit. Sa haine pour le fiancé de celle-ci avait rapidement disparue ; à vrai dire, elle s'était dissipée dans l'accident de voiture qui avait vu périr le jeune Comte de Wass, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Son seul regret, sans doute, était que János ne se fut pas trouvé dans la voiture ce soir-là._

 _Il avait attendu trois jours avant de se représenter au Château de Csejte ; trois jours durant lesquels il avait patiemment repris le contrôle sur son esprit ; trois jours pour en apprendre le plus possible sur la famille Báthory ; trois jours enfin pour lire les auteurs cités par Ibolya lors de cette soirée, qui, bien que Moldus, étaient riches d'enseignement. Son esprit avait longtemps lutté contre cette contradiction, et il n'était toujours pas fixé sur la question. Comment ces Moldus pouvaient-ils produire une telle réflexion ? Comment une Moldue pouvait-elle l'attirer, lui, Tom Jedusor ?_

 _« - Dame Ibolya est souffrante, elle ne pourra pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui, Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message de votre part ?_

 _La mort de son fiancé l'avait ébranlée, évidemment. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Mais quelque part, sa souffrance le ravissait ; cette souffrance, il était seul à l'avoir causé, et sa douleur lui appartenait. Ressentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, la sensation de pouvoir faire son malheur et son bonheur le menaient au bord de la jouissance. Qu'importait qu'elle souffre, tant qu'elle était sienne._

 _« - Transmettez-lui mes condoléances pour la mort de son fiancé._

 _« - Bien, Monsieur._

 _« - Transmettez-lui également mes adieux. Je dois rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, et je ne sais quand je pourrai revenir._

 _Rien n'était vrai, bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'insister ne lui servirait à rien. Il repartit en Albanie, comme si elle n'était rien pour lui, comme si rien ne comptait, sans toutefois savoir qui il essayait de convaincre de cette manière ; elle, ou lui ? Il reprit ses recherches, apprit de nouveaux rituels de magie noire, voyagea jusqu'en Russie. Quand il se décida à retourner à Csejte, un mois plus tard, il était certain de l'avoir oubliée. Il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour comprendre à quel point il s'était trompé ; il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il avait été vide sans elle. Face à elle, pour la première fois depuis un mois, il se sentit complet. Vivant._

 _A partir de ce jour, il revint la voir plusieurs fois par semaines. D'abord, ce fut deux fois, puis trois, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se présentait chaque jour au château de Csejte ; chaque fois, ses visites étaient plus longues, et chacune d'entre elles augmentaient son respect pour la jeune femme qu'il apprenait à découvrir. Pour la première fois, il considéra quelqu'un comme son égal. Si elle n'avait été Moldue, il l'aurait épousée sans hésitation. Mais elle était Moldue ; et chaque fois que cette pensée frappait son esprit, l'enchantement se dissipait, et la violence reprenait le dessus. Il devait agir rapidement, il devait la posséder et la tuer, avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de le faire._

 _Mais elle lui parlait, lui faisait découvrir des horizons qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés jusqu'alors. Elle était fine stratège, et il se sentait maladroit à ses côtés ; elle était brillante, la seule à avoir jamais été capable de détruire ses raisonnements. Elle lui parla d'Erzsébet Báthory, un peu ; de Machiavel, de Hobbes et de Rousseau, beaucoup. Elle lui fit visiter son château, puis ses jardins ; et un jour, elle lui fit découvrir la ville, son bras négligemment posé sur le sien. A son passage, les gens la saluaient, s'inclinaient ; « Princesse », pouvait-il entendre. Et les regards se posaient sur lui, admiratifs, souvent, jaloux, parfois, respectueux, toujours. A ses côtés, dans ces instants où elle n'était qu'à lui, il se sentait plus puissant que jamais ; et ce sentiment, aucune magie ne le lui avait jamais apporté. Chez elle, il découvrit un besoin de domination semblable au sien ; et lorsqu'ils débattaient, tous deux s'enflammaient sans jamais reconnaître qu'ils puissent avoir tort._

 _Il neigeait la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait tenu à l'entraîner à l'extérieur, et avant qu'il ne comprenne l'éclair mutin qui était apparu dans ses yeux, elle s'était élancée en riant à travers la pelouse enneigée. Il n'avait jamais compris sa capacité à lâcher prise ; elle pouvait être fière et sérieuse, froide et cinglante, et l'instant d'après, éclater de rire et laisser son bonheur emplir l'air d'une douce chaleur. Elle était moqueuse et joueuse, et quelque part, il l'enviait, lui qui n'avait jamais su rire. Il s'était élancé à sa suite et l'avait rapidement rattrapée, l'attrapant par la taille pour la serrer contre lui, très près, trop près, bien plus près que la décence ne le permettait._

 _Ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes la première, et il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, il avait attendu qu'elle soit prête ; à cet instant, il comprit qu'elle serait à lui, corps et âme._

* * *

 _Quand il quitta le château, ce soir-là, il comprit qu'il était trop tard. Jamais il ne la tuerait, jamais il n'en serait capable. Plus le temps passait et plus sa volonté s'effritait ; elle le rendait faible. Cette pensée le rendit nauséeux. Elle l'avait aveuglé, elle l'avait manipulé. A quel moment avait-il oublié, que personne n'était digne de sa confiance ? Comment même avait-il pu oublier que jamais une Moldue ne serait son égale ? Il en était malade. Ce soir-là, il prit sa décision. Il devait en finir – il devait la tuer. Il devait le faire, avant de tomber sous sa coupe, avant de devenir faible. Il n'avait que trop attendu ; elle l'avait mené dans son monde, elle lui avait fait perdre de vue ses objectifs._

 _Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait serré sa baguette plus fort dans sa poche, en la voyant ; mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait embrassée, avait inspiré son parfum, et lâché sa baguette. Encore une journée. Et le soir, quand il l'avait attirée jusqu'à sa chambre, quand il l'avait déshabillée, quand il lui avait fait l'amour, il n'avait lu dans ses yeux que la plus parfaite des confiances. Et il n'avait pas pu. Encore une nuit, juste une nuit. Une nuit pour posséder son corps, une journée pour posséder son âme._

 _Il s'était réveillé, au petit matin, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. La place à ses côtés était encore chaude, mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'était redressé brusquement, soudain alarmé, pour se détendre en reconnaissant son dos nu. A demi-enroulée dans le drap, elle était assise au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne bougeait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _« - Ibolya ? avait-il appelé, sa voix encore rauque de sommeil._

 _Elle s'était retournée lentement, le dévisageant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Comme si l'homme qui se tenait face à elle n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Tom sentit ses entrailles se déchirer face à ce regard, au jugement qu'il lisait en elle. Puis il baissa les yeux sur l'objet qu'elle tenait serré entre ses doigts. Sa baguette. Mais sa réaction n'avait pas été celle à laquelle il s'était attendu._

 _« - Tu es un sorcier._

 _Sa voix ne reflétait aucune surprise. Juste une froide constatation. Il avait hoché la tête, doucement, précautionneusement, sans savoir quelle serait la portée de cette révélation._

 _« - Ça change tout._

 _Sur cette remarque pour le moins sibylline, elle avait posé le morceau de bois à côté d'elle, sur le lit, avant de se relever, entièrement nue, pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Et Tom ne savait que penser. Plus rien n'avait de cohérence dans son esprit. Ibolya, sa baguette, cette nuit, sa mort. Rien n'avait de sens. Puis, enfin, il comprit. Elle n'aurait pas dû connaître les sorciers. Aucun Moldu ne connaissait l'existence des sorciers. Pourtant, elle n'en était pas une, il en était certain. Mais alors, qui était-elle ?_

* * *

 _Tout avait changé ce matin-là. Et la pensée que sans cet incident, sans cette opportune découverte, il aurait pu la tuer le hanta de longs mois. Elle était une Báthory, et il apprit ce que ce nom signifiait. Elle était une Báthory, et il comprit quel était son héritage. Et sa malédiction. Elle lui révéla des pans entiers de l'histoire de la magie, lui parla de pouvoirs dont il n'aurait su rêver ; et alors, il se mit à imaginer un futur où il n'était plus seul ; un futur de gloire et de puissance ; avec l'Héritière des Báthory à ses côtés, tout était possible. Ils pouvaient changer le monde, bouleverser l'ordre des choses, tout rebâtir selon leur volonté._

 _Il lui raconta la magie, il l'entraîna dans sa quête de pouvoirs ; et dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir sa soif de puissance, la jalousie qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'elle songeait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais utiliser cette magie dont il faisait preuve. A quel moment leur soif de pouvoir, leur quête de puissance les mena-t-elle dans les ténèbres ? Était-ce lui, qui l'avait entraînée dans la profondeur de ses ténèbres ? Ou était-ce elle, qui lui avait révélé la noirceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve ?_

 _La magie avait fait basculer leur relation, avait banni toute la pureté qui avait été jusqu'alors. D'extérieur, ils formaient un couple parfait ; magnifiques, charismatiques, aimants. Qui aurait pu voir le feu destructeur qui les envahissait dès lors que les regards ne pesaient plus sur eux ? Ils ne posèrent aucune limite à leurs recherches. Qu'étaient le droit et la justice, le bien et le mal, face au pouvoir ? Rien. A la fin, seul le pouvoir reste ; jamais ils n'en avaient douté. Non, ils n'avaient reculé devant rien. Pas même devant la torture, pas même devant le meurtre. Et en la voyant, qui aurait pu se douter que la parfaite Ibolya Báthory maniait le poignard avec une telle aisance ?_

 _Tout avait changé. Elle n'était plus une Moldue ; elle était une sorcière. Il se jura de lever la malédiction qui pesait sur elle. Et surtout, il se permit de l'aimer, enfin, même si jamais il ne se l'avoua. Elle n'était plus sa faiblesse, elle était sa force. Elle l'entraînait toujours plus loin, dans les territoires inexplorés de la magie. Avec elle, tout devenait possible ; dans ses yeux, il voyait le monde tel qu'il aurait dû être, tel qu'ils le rendraient. Leurs projets étaient fous, sans doute ; mais rien ne pouvait les arrêter, et le monde était à eux. Du moins, il l'avait cru._

 _Mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait. Il aimait Ibolya avec rage et tendresse, avec douceur et passion ; elle était à lui, mais jamais il n'imagina que ce puisse être réciproque. Avec elle, il partit en voyage ; il lui fit découvrir le Royaume-Uni, lui décrivit le château de Poudlard. Ils explorèrent la vieille Europe, s'aventurèrent jusque dans ses îles ensoleillées, berceau de la magie._

 _Et plus le temps passait, plus Tom imaginait son futur. Ses rêves de grandeur étaient rendus possibles. Elle était l'Héritière des Báthory ; avec elle à ses côtés, ils formeraient le couple le plus puissant que la Terre ait porté. Mais pour cela, il fallait briser la malédiction ; il s'y employa, jour et nuit, recherchant la moindre faille ; même quand elle abandonna, même quand elle se résigna à ne jamais utiliser la magie, il refusa d'arrêter. Était-ce, comme il tentait de s'en convaincre, parce qu'il avait besoin qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs magiques pour que son rêve de grandeur se réalisé, ou parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, et ne pouvait supporter de voir la résignation dans ses yeux noirs ?_

 _Quand elle eut dix-huit ans, il la demanda en mariage. C'était dans la continuité des choses ; il voulait l'épouser et la ramener avec lui au Royaume-Uni. Mais il avait d'autres raisons en tête, János en première ligne. Il n'avait jamais supporté le frère d'Ibolya, et celui-ci le lui avait toujours rendu ; mais pire, Tom savait qu'il œuvrait en cachette, qu'il essayait de les séparer ; il le voyait les épier, comprenait les regards lourds de sens qu'il lui adressait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser gagner. Il devait emporter Ibolya, absolument, avant que celui-ci ne réussisse à les séparer, ne réussisse à convaincre son père de le chasser._

 _Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait tué, comme il l'avait fait pour le premier fiancé ; d'Ibolya mais il savait qu'elle ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. L'amour qu'elle portait à son frère était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais su comprendre, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille. Mais cet amour était présent, et l'empêchait de faire du mal à János, qu'il le veuille ou non._

 _Elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient fiancés en février, sous la neige, presqu'un an jour pour jour après leur premier baiser. Il aurait voulu l'épouser au plus tôt et partir, quitter l'ambiance de Csejte, plus pesante de jour en jour ; mais les excuses s'étaient succédées, retardant sans cesse le mariage. Sa mère voulait qu'ils se marient en été, et son père abondait en ce sens, déclarant en riant qu'il voulait garder sa petite fille auprès de lui, encore un peu, avant qu'il ne la lui enlève. Et pendant ce temps, János œuvrait en coulisses, il le voyait bien ; et Tom comptait les jours jusqu'au mariage, rongeait son frein. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : jamais, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui enlever Ibolya._

* * *

 _Le mariage était prévu pour fin juillet. Les yeux clos, Tom laissait ses pensées divaguer. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer la fraîcheur des nuits de mai, hérissant son épiderme ; sur sa poitrine nue, Ibolya avait posé sa tête, somnolente. L'air était saturé de son odeur, de leurs parfums mêlés ; et tandis qu'il dessinait du bout des doigts d'immenses arabesques sur le ventre de sa fiancée, Tom se sentait bien. A cet instant, il n'y avait que lui et Ibolya ; János, la magie, le reste du monde n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la pièce._

 _Demain, ils partiraient à la conquête du monde ; mais demain, c'était encore loin. Cette nuit, il voulait juste sentir son corps contre le sien, et la paix que ce simple contact lui procurait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation avant elle. Elle lui avait tout réapprit. Avec elle, il pouvait se projeter dans l'avenir ; elle le rendait plus fort, le poussait à aller plus loin. Le simple fait qu'il ait décidé de l'épouser était significatif. Il aurait pu se contenter de l'emmener au Royaume-Uni, l'arrachant à sa famille, sans autre forme de procès ; mais il voulait l'épouser. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, il voulait montrer au monde que cette femme sublime était la sienne._

 _Et peut-être … Peut-être même qu'avec elle il voudrait une famille. Une famille comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Un enfant, un minuscule enfant, parfait mélange d'eux deux. Un fils à la peau pâle, aux grands yeux noirs, aux cheveux bruns. Bien sûr, un enfant sorcier, un enfant qui serait plus puissant que lui ne pouvait le rêver. Un enfant à qui il offrirait le monde._

 _« - Je veux un enfant de toi, lâcha-t-il brusquement, rompant le silence de la pièce._

 _Il sentit son rire se répercuter sur sa poitrine. Elle se redressa, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

 _« - Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser._

La vitre explosa, ramenant brutalement Voldemort à la réalité. Il ne devait pas laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir de la sorte, il ne devait pas penser à elle, il ne devait pas penser à ce soir … Il ne devait pas ! Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au milieu des débris de verre, respirant à grand peine. Elle l'obsédait littéralement. Il pensait sans arrêt à elle. A sa rencontre, aux instants qu'ils avaient partagés … Il pouvait dessiner de mémoire les courbes de son corps, connaissait la moindre de ses habitudes. Et chaque fois que ses pensées lui échappaient, elles revenaient à ce souvenir précis. A cette promesse qu'elle lui avait fait.

Et il revoyait le hibou arriver, le petit paquet enveloppé d'un lange. Un petit fœtus, qui avait cinq mois tout au plus. Leur bébé, leur enfant, assassiné, mort avant d'avoir vécu. Elle avait assassiné la seule chose qu'il ait un jour désiré. Elle lui avait rendu au centuple la douleur qu'il lui avait causé. Son enfant pour ses parents. Depuis ne restait que la haine. Il n'aurait de cesse que de la voir morte ; et elle ne vivait que de le tuer.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous savez (enfin) presque tout sur Tom et Ibolya ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos avis !**

 **Sinon, je suis enfin fixée sur l'épilogue de cette fiction (après plusieurs mois de tergiversations ...), et je peux vous dire que la fin approche à grand pas. Dans cinq chapitres, tout sera peut-être terminé ... Raison de plus pour me laisser une petite review !**

 **Passez de bonnes vacances et à dans deux semaines !**


	39. Pour demain

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, pile dans les temps ! Même si je vous avoue que ce n'était pas gagné, je l'ai fini très tard cette nuit ... Mais j'ai tenu mes délais, l'honneur est sauf.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement, votre support est très important pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire ;)**

* * *

Un sifflement strident déchira l'air, résonnant dans la cuisine du Manoir et tirant Albert de sa torpeur. Il se leva de sa chaise et retira la bouilloire de la gazinière. Avec des gestes lents, minutieux, il s'activa à préparer le thé – thé vert, toujours. Il aligna les tasses sur le plateau argenté, disposa les biscuits tout juste sortis du four dans une coupelle, déposa le sucrier à côté, et finalement, plaça la théière au centre de l'ouvrage. Il hésita une seconde, avant d'ajouter une deuxième coupelle de biscuits. Puis il prit le plateau, et entreprit de traverser l'immense demeure pour rejoindre la chambre d'Ibolya.

L'escalier était difficile à monter, et ses articulations le faisaient souffrir ; il aurait pu demander à la jeune cuisinière de l'aider, bien sûr. Mais il avait si longtemps été le seul à prendre soin d'Ibolya qu'il rechignait à laisser d'autres s'occuper d'elle. Il ne faisait déjà plus grand-chose, dans ce Manoir ; s'occuper d'Ibolya prenait à présent tout son temps. Arrivé à l'étage, il toqua par habitude à la porte de la chambre avant de la pousser.

Ibolya était assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit qui laissait deviner une maigreur alarmante. Ses traits étaient émaciés, et de larges cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Elle avait passé près de deux semaines dans le coma ; et depuis deux jours qu'elle était réveillée, elle peinait à recouvrer ses forces. Elle faisait face à un grand fauteuil, dans lequel était confortablement installé Blaise. Le jeune homme passait la voir plusieurs fois par jour, et depuis qu'elle était réveillée, ses visites se faisaient plus longues. A sa gauche, un fauteuil avait été rapproché ; il était pour l'instant vide, mais Albert savait que János ne devait pas être loin. Celui-ci apparut justement, émergeant de derrière une des immenses armoires situées à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Oh, Albert, dit-il en le voyant. Merci pour le thé. Vous restez le boire avec nous ?

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché du lit, et tendit à Ibolya un immense gilet blanc cassé dont elle s'enveloppa immédiatement. A la voir ainsi, il semblait à Albert qu'elle avait pris dix ans.

« - Non, merci, déclina-t-il poliment. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que le plateau était bien disposé sur la table basse, et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois personnes seules dans la pièce. János retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et avec des gestes trahissant l'habitude, entreprit de servir le thé. Il tendit la première tasse à Ibolya, qui resserra ses deux mains dessus pour se réchauffer. Elle tremblait légèrement, et la tasse cliquetait contre sa soucoupe.

« - Du sucre ?

L'hésitation était perceptible dans la voix de János alors qu'il se tournait vers son fils.

« - Oui. Merci.

Les deux hommes ne savaient toujours pas comment se comporter ensemble. Ils s'étaient vus régulièrement, depuis leur excursion à Csejte, János ne quittant pas le chevet de sa sœur et Blaise passant la voir tous les jours. Et s'ils acceptaient à présent la présence l'un de l'autre, la gêne persistait. La gêne, la rancœur, tous ces non-dits qui empoisonnaient encore leur relation. János essayait, maladroitement, de nouer une relation avec son fils ; mais tout dans ses expressions lui rappelait Emily, la femme qu'il avait aimé et quitté, incapable d'assumer la jeunesse qui lui collait à la peau. Et dans ses remarques, dans ses paroles, il voyait l'influence de sa sœur, le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Et la magie … János n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la magie. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, elle restait toujours pour lui intrinsèquement liée à Tom. Il en avait peur, tout simplement.

Blaise, lui, était incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait pour son père. De la rancœur, d'abord. De la rancœur contre celui qui avait abandonné sa mère, contre celui qui l'avait abandonné, lui. Celui qui l'avait privé d'une famille équilibrée et aimante. De la colère, aussi. Il voyait ses mouvements de recul, quand il utilisait la magie ; alors, il sentait la colère et l'amertume l'envahir. Colère contre ce père qui haïssait la magie au point de ne pas accepter son fils sorcier, amertume devant le fossé qui les séparait. Blaise ne connaissait pas Tom, il ne savait pas les douloureux souvenirs que la magie ravivait dans la mémoire de son père ; et inconscient des efforts que celui-ci faisait, il réagissait comme un enfant blessé, déçu par la réaction de son père. Et c'était peut-être ce sentiment qui était le plus dur à assimiler pour lui ; la colère, la rancœur, il pouvait vivre avec. Mais la déception qui l'habitait, c'était autre chose. Le cinglant rappel que, quoi qu'il fasse, il avait un besoin irrépressible et douloureux de connaître ce père, de l'aimer, d'être aimé par lui.

Mais les mots restaient prisonniers, incapables de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, fracassés par la peur de la réponse qui les attendrait. Et sans rien savoir des doutes et des désirs qui agitaient l'autre, le père et le fils se faisaient face, dans un ballet maladroit, essayant de s'aimer sans parvenir à se le dire. Ils reculaient à chaque tentative, se rebiffaient à chaque maladresse, se touchaient sans parvenir à s'atteindre. Les mots volaient, parfois trop hauts, parfois trop bas ; et dans une hésitation, une main qui se posait sur l'épaule, une légère pression, la tendresse resurgissait, au détour d'un éclat de larme.

Et depuis deux jours, Aileen était la spectatrice silencieuse de cette pièce étrange. Elle voyait, elle, tous les non-dits, les espoirs déçus, mais aussi les regards échangés. Elle ne disait rien. Il lui semblait, quelque part, avoir rempli son rôle. Elle avait réuni le père et le fils ; le reste ne dépendait plus d'elle. Le voyage serait rude, elle le savait ; mais peut-être qu'un jour, ils réussiraient à s'entendre et à s'aimer. A être une famille. Elle l'espérait.

Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire. La douleur était là, omniprésente ; elle ne la quittait plus, depuis son réveil. Elle déchirait ses entrailles, tordait ses muscles, comme des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc. Elle avait recommencé à prendre des potions de Lune ; et si elles n'apaisaient pas la douleur, elles permettaient de stabiliser son état ; sans elles, sa vue se troublait, ses mains se mettaient à trembler et elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état – elle le refusait. Harry Potter – l'Ordre avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait promis d'être présente jusqu'à l'anéantissement de Tom, et elle ne pouvait pas faillir à sa parole. La situation était d'ailleurs plus qu'explosive, d'après les dernières nouvelles rapportées par Blaise. Instinctivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Blaise était présent quand elle s'était réveillée. Il était la première personne qu'elle avait vue, et bien qu'elle soit à ce moment encore groggy, à-demi anesthésiée par la douleur, le mélange d'émotions qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux l'avait bouleversée.

Il avait pleuré, d'abord. Non. Il avait souri, courageusement. Il s'était occupé d'elle, patiemment, comme d'une enfant. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il avait pleuré, sans s'en rendre compte. Et quand elle s'en était inquiété, il avait ravalé ses larmes, comme pour la protéger. Elle s'en était voulu. Dans ses yeux, elle s'était vue comme une enfant, inconsciente du danger, inconsciente de ceux qui tenaient à elle. Dans les larmes de Blaise, elle avait vu de la peine, de la peur, du soulagement. Mais aussi une colère sourde, retenue. Et puis il avait crié. La voix cassée par les larmes, il avait crié sa peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, sa douleur de la voir si pâle dans ce grand lit ; mais aussi sa douleur à lui, quand elle avait pompé son énergie, sa peur de mourir. Il avait crié sa colère de la voir si inconsciente du danger qu'elle faisait courir aux autres, de la confiance qu'elle ne lui accordait pas. Sa colère de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ce qu'elle avait traversé, de Tom qui l'obsédait, du bébé qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, et comment savait-il pour le bébé ? Et puis sa colère de l'avoir abandonné, de le laisser seul gérer ses armées, alors qu'ils avaient plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

Il avait crié et il avait pleuré, et ses yeux étaient fatigués, si fatigués, rouges et gonflés. Et il s'était calmé, lui avait dit de se reposer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se reposer ; pas après qu'il lui ait dit que les Mangemorts avaient encore attaqués. Ils avaient encore frappé, l'Ordre était débordé, et elle n'était pas là pour les protéger. Si elle ne faisait rien, Tom allait gagner, et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait repris des potions de Lune, quand il n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher. Bientôt, elle serait sur pieds. Bientôt, elle rejoindrait à nouveau le combat. Et le front avait beau être quasi-continu à présent, elle avait d'autres armes cachées. La fin était proche.

* * *

Un craquement caractéristique retentit alors qu'une dizaine de personnes apparaissait près de la barrière de ronces de Poudlard. Hermione se mit à tousser, s'éloignant à grands pas pour sortir du nuage de poussière qui avait entouré leur arrivée. Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, vérifiant que Blaise était toujours là. Le métis avait un magnifique coquard à l'œil gauche et boitait légèrement. A côté de lui, Michael Corner arborait une teinte verdâtre, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à son bras gauche, qui formait un angle étrange. Le reste du groupe n'était pas mieux loti ; tous présentaient diverses blessures, plus ou moins graves.

Elle-même avait du mal avait respirer, suite à un violent coup qu'elle avait reçu au plexus. Suivie par le reste de sa section, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour se faire rapidement soigner avant de rejoindre le bureau de Kingsley. Ce fut Luna qui l'accueillit – elle était rapidement devenue l'assistante principale de Mrs Pomfresh, et passait à présent presque tout son temps à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci l'ausculta rapidement avant de lui tendre une fiole de potion.

« - Ça devrait aller. Prend juste ça pour atténuer la douleur. Et fais attention à toi !

Hermione devinait qu'en temps normal, Pomfresh aurait tenu à la garder toute la nuit en observation, avant de finalement la laisser sortir avec de multiples recommandations. Mais les temps étaient difficiles, et elle savait que l'intégralité de sa section serait sortie de l'infirmerie le soir-même.

Depuis leur attaque sur le Manoir Jedusor, l'Ordre n'avait pas eu de répit. Les Mangemorts attaquaient sans relâche, villages sorciers comme Moldus, avec la ferme intention de faire un maximum de dégâts. Mais depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, leur tactique semblait avoir changé ; ils ne s'enfuyaient plus à l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre, et semblaient au contraire guetter la confrontation. Leur champ d'action s'était resserré, principalement autour du village de Godric's Hollow. En d'autres termes, la bataille finale était proche, et le champ de bataille était déjà dressé.

« - Tu montes voir Potter ?

Blaise était sorti de l'infirmerie peu après elle, et accélérait pour la rejoindre, forçant sur sa jambe droite pour compenser son pied blessé.

« - Elle t'a laissé sortir comme ça ? s'enquit Hermione avec une moue réprobatrice.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - L'infirmerie est déjà pleine, et ce n'est pas très grave de toute façon. Tu montes voir Potter ?

« - Sa section part dans deux heures, je veux faire le point avec lui avant. Tu viens ?

Il hocha la tête, la suivant dans les escaliers. Le village de Godric's Hollow avait été entièrement vidé de sa population civile, et les différentes sections de l'Ordre se relayaient pour l'occuper. Les Mangemorts avaient rapidement adopté la même tactique, et depuis près de cinq jours, le combat était devenu continu. Chaque section montait au front pour trois heures, deux fois dans la journée, avec un minimum de six heures de repos entre chaque roulement. Le rythme était infernal, et tous peinaient à le tenir. Hermione craignait que la victoire ne se joue à l'usure ; et les armées de Voldemort étaient bien plus nombreuses que celle de l'Ordre …

Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais ils avaient un grand besoin des pouvoirs d'Aileen. Seulement, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme, et n'osaient retourner voir Chourave pour demander de ses nouvelles, devinant sa réponse : « elle viendra vous voir quand elle le pourra ». Conformément à la demande de son professeur, Hermione n'avait parlé de l'état d'Aileen à personne, même si elle brûlait parfois d'en parler à Blaise.

Malgré les réticences d'Harry et Ron, le jeune homme prenait peu à peu de l'importance dans l'Ordre ; plusieurs fois, Hermione avait vu des élèves de Poudlard se référer directement à lui, le chargeant de transmettre des informations à Harry. Sur le champ de bataille, ses décisions étaient rapides et efficaces, et il avait peu à peu réussi à imposer sa voix ; Serdaigles, Poufsouffles ou Gryffondors, ils étaient nombreux à suivre aveuglément les ordres du Serpentard. Nul ne pouvait douter de son allégeance, et Hermione se sentait soulagée d'avoir eu raison de lui faire confiance, malgré la désapprobation de son meilleur ami.

« - Est-ce que tu as vu Ginny récemment ?

Il était rare que Blaise nomme un Gryffondor par son prénom plutôt que par son nom ; mais les Weasley étaient si nombreux qu'il devait préciser à chaque fois duquel il parlait, et il avait dû se résoudre à les appeler par leur prénom.

« - Non, pourquoi ?

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à la rouquine depuis un moment. Celle-ci faisait toujours partie de la première section volante, sous le commandement d'Olivier Dubois ; une seconde était en cours de création, et Harry envisageait de la nommer à sa tête. Il semblait à Hermione que Ginny était en repos depuis trois heures, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

« - Elle revenait quand on est partis. Je l'ai entendue discuter avec Slopper. Apparemment, sa section a découvert quelque chose d'important, elle devait en parler rapidement à Potter.

Il ne l'ajouta pas, mais c'était également la raison de sa présence ici – il se devait d'être au courant des dernières informations pour les transmettre à sa tante.

« - Je n'étais pas au courant, non. Tu sais de quoi elle parlait ?

Il grimaça.

« - Il me semble avoir entendu le mot « chimère » …

« - Des chimères ?!

C'était effectivement une assez mauvaise nouvelle. Les armées de Voldemort, déjà plus conséquentes que les leurs, étaient accompagnées d'un certain nombre de créatures obscures – géants, acromentules et Détraqueurs, notamment. Mais si les informations de Ginny se vérifiaient, et que des chimères se trouvaient dans l'armée des Ténèbres … La situation allait encore se compliquer pour les membres de l'Ordre. Les chimères étaient parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses existant sur Terre, classées XXXXX – tueur de sorcier par le Ministère de la Magie. Elles étaient quasiment impossibles à vaincre, un seul cas de chimère tuée par un sorcier ayant été recensé dans le monde. A vrai dire, seule leur extrême rareté permettait aux sorciers de ne pas se soucier d'elles. Hermione espérait vraiment que Ginny se soit trompée, ou que Blaise ait mal entendu.

Ils atteignirent enfin le bureau de Kingsley, poussant la porte à la volée sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« - Harry, est-ce que tu as vu Ginny ? C'est … Oh.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que son meilleur ami n'était pas seul dans la salle. A ses côtés se trouvait Minerva McGonagall, lèvres pincées. Debout, près de la porte, Pomona Chourave. Et face à lui … Aileen était tranquillement installée sur la chaise face à lui, jambes croisées. Harry releva brusquement la tête, jusqu'à croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en une grimace d'excuse. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il venait d'accepter, mais elle était convaincue que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

La voix d'Hermione était grinçante, alors qu'elle répétait sa désapprobation à son meilleur ami depuis des heures – depuis la veille, précisément, quand il lui avait expliqué le marché passé avec Aileen.

« - On n'a pas le choix, Hermione … répéta-t-il pour la énième fois, d'une voix lasse.

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, avant de resserrer sa cape autour de ses épaules. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé, et un vent froid soufflait dans le parc de Poudlard cet après-midi-là. Harry avait cédé à tout. Il avait accepté toutes les conditions d'Aileen, sans retenue, et ce malgré les récriminations de McGonagall, qui ne l'avait pas quitté lors des négociations.

Il avait donné son accord pour que les armées d'Aileen s'installent à Poudlard. Ses armées ! Depuis quand cette femme avait-elle des armées, d'abord ? Et pourquoi n'était-ils pas au courant ? Le pire dans tout cela était sûrement qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Harry n'avait pas eu le choix, et qu'elle aurait pris la même décision. Aileen avait été très claire : ses armées se trouvaient actuellement en Hongrie. Il était impossible pour elles de transplaner directement en Angleterre – la distance était trop grande – et ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de Portoloins, à cause du blocus instauré par la communauté magique internationale. La seule solution se trouvait donc dans le portail utilisant les veines magiques parcourant la planète qu'elle avait installé dans le parc de Poudlard.

McGonagall avait été particulièrement choquée de découvrir l'existence de ce portail, au fond du parc de son école ; et si Harry semblait lui aussi mortifié de ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence plus tôt, Hermione se consolait en se disant que cela expliquait au moins comment Aileen réussissait à franchir sans encombre les défenses de Poudlard. Piètre consolation.

Ceci expliquait pourquoi, malgré le froid ambiant, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient au fond du parc de Poudlard, attendant avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension l'arrivée des armées Báthory. Derrière eux, McGonagall discutait avec Charlie. Tous deux avaient un visage fermé, désapprouvant totalement l'accord conclu par Harry. Bill et Ron s'impatientaient, l'un pressé de voir arriver sa femme, retenue par Molly, avec laquelle elle s'était finalement réconciliée, l'autre agacé de voir Blaise se tenir à côté d'Hermione. Beaucoup manquaient à l'appel : Georges était toujours à l'entrainement, Neville et Ginny se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille pour encore deux heures, Luna ne pouvait quitter l'infirmerie …

Blaise, quant à lui, jetait de discrets coup d'œil à Pomona Chourave, debout, seule, aux côtés du portail. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils seraient les deux seuls à assister à l'arrivée des troupes d'Ibolya, préférant prendre leurs précautions pour éviter le moindre soupçon. Intérieurement, il se sentait empli d'une fierté immense à l'idée du spectacle dont les autres allaient être témoins ; Ibolya lui avait montré ses troupes, quand elle l'avait emmené à Csejte ; et le moins qu'il puisse dire était que le spectacle valait le coup d'œil.

Autour de lui, tous commençaient à s'impatienter. Finalement, après près d'un quart d'heure d'attente, la dalle de marbre se mit à scintiller pour laisser apparaître Aileen, vêtue de son éternelle robe noire. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en la voyant. Était-il le seul à voir son teint si pâle, ses joues creusées, sa maigreur extrême sous sa large cape ? Plus que jamais, sa tante lui apparaissait d'une fragilité extrême. La dalle scintilla à nouveau, et un homme apparut, vêtu d'une tenue militaire. Blaise le connaissait : Konstantin était le chef d'Etat-Major des armées d'Aileen. Elle avait une entière confiance en lui, et il était habilité à prendre toute décision concernant les armées en son absence. Sauf une : l'armée de Poudlard, constituée d'élèves et de sorciers britanniques, que Blaise commandait dans le plus grand secret.

Konstantin salua respectueusement Ibolya, d'un signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner à ses côtés, libérant le portail. Il marchait près d'Ibolya, bien trop près d'elle, comme pour lui donner la force de rester debout, et Blaise le sentait prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle s'effondrait. Il espéra que personne à Poudlard ne le remarqua ; ce n'était pas le moment pour eux de douter de la force d'Ibolya. Elle était de toute façon entourée d'une multitude de gens prêts à la soutenir, à poursuivre le spectacle ; et il faisait partie intégrante de cette immense mascarade.

La dalle se mit à scintiller à nouveau ; et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, dans un bruissement de tonnerre, celle-ci expulsa un corps gigantesque, l'envoyant haut dans le ciel. La boule de chair et de cuir fut rapidement suivie d'une, puis deux, puis trois, puis une vingtaine de corps semblables, repliés sur eux-mêmes. Incrédule, ne sachant que reconnaître, la foule tourna un regard inquisiteur vers Aileen. Un long cri se fit alors entendre ; un cri bestial, éraillé, strident ; un cri éminemment animal. Les boules se déplièrent alors, et la silhouette d'une vingtaine de dragons, longs, fins et effilés, tous chevauchés par un cavalier, se découpa dans le ciel de Poudlard.

A côté de Blaise, Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Déployant leurs gigantesques ailes, les dragons se mirent à planer, effectuant le tour du stade de Quidditch dans une parfaite synchronie ; puis l'escadron se posa, à une dizaine de mètres des spectateurs.

« - Impossible … balbutia Charlie Weasley, fixant les dragons avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte.

Blaise se rappela alors qu'il était dragonnier en Roumanie, avant de revenir au début de la guerre. Mais il se désintéressa rapidement du rouquin, se reconcentrant sur les dragons. Dans un mouvement souple, les cavaliers se laissèrent glisser à bas de leur monture, tout en leur parlant à voix basse, dans ce que Blaise supposait être du hongrois. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers Aileen, en groupe compact mais désordonné, qui tranchait avec la parfaite harmonie dont ils avaient fait preuve en vol. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, les occupants de Poudlard les scrutèrent sans aucune retenue, détaillant à la fois leur accoutrement et leur physionomie.

Le groupe était majoritairement composé d'hommes ; seules trois femmes étaient présentes. L'une d'entre elles marchait en tête, et dirigeait visiblement le groupe. Sa joue droite était barrée par une large balafre lui donnant un air sauvage et infiniment dangereux.

« - Troisième unité volante au rapport, mon commandant, déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant Ibolya.

A sa suite, l'ensemble de la section salua respectueusement Ibolya. Le tout paraissait très militaire et mécanique, mais Blaise reconnaissait l'étincelle qui flottait dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient sincèrement heureux d'être ici, aux côtés d'Ibolya. La jeune femme les connaissait tous, personnellement, savait leurs histoires et leurs rêves. Ils étaient une véritable famille. D'ailleurs, il semblait à Blaise que sa tante avait repris des couleurs à leur contact, comme si leur simple présence lui rendait des forces.

Cet échange silencieux fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Charlie Weasley, visiblement mécontent.

« - Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras.

La femme le toisa lourdement, l'examinant des pieds à la tête sans sourciller, dans un silence pesant. Machinalement, Blaise fit de même, se rendant compte avec amusement que Charlie avait le même physique que les hommes composant la troisième unité volante. La femme dut arriver à la même conclusion, puisqu'elle se décida enfin à répondre.

« - Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Cette réponse, d'un manque de respect flagrant, sembla irriter le jeune professeur.

« - Charlie Weasley. Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard.

« - Non.

« - Comment ça, non ?

La femme s'amusait visiblement à déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

« - Vous n'êtes pas plus prof que moi. Ça, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur une cicatrice visible sur le biceps du jeune homme, c'est du dragon.

« - J'étais dragonnier en Roumanie.

Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction, avant de lui tendre la main, avec une brusquerie qui déstabilisa le jeune homme.

« - Réka. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, oui, ce sont bien des vouivres.

« - Les chevaliers-wyvernes sont une légende récurrente chez les dragonniers.

Réka haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« - Un bon nombre de mythes sont devenus réalités, ces derniers temps.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se détourna du jeune professeur, faisant signe au reste de l'unité de rejoindre les dragons.

« - Les autres arrivent, mon commandant, lança-t-elle en direction d'Ibolya.

La dalle se mit à scintiller une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Mais après la forte impression provoquée par les chevaliers-wyvernes, les unités se succédant au cours de l'après-midi furent moins admirées, bien qu'elles soient tout aussi impressionnantes. Arrivèrent ainsi la première et la quatrième unité volante, composées respectivement de chevaliers-pégases et de chevaliers-griffons, puis l'unique unité de cavalerie, et enfin la deuxième unité d'infanterie, de redoutables guerriers lourdement armés.

Les réactions à la vue de ces différentes troupes furent très mitigées, partagées entre l'admiration, la fascination, la crainte et la colère. Minerva McGonagall ne desserra pas les dents de l'après-midi, visiblement furieuse de voir ces hommes et femmes envahir le parc de son école. Il fallait avouer que l'apparence des armées d'Ibolya ne jouait pas en leur faveur : ils étaient tous vêtus de sombres tenues militaires laissant apparaître de lourds armements ; leurs visages, quand ils n'étaient pas à demi-masqués, laissaient bien souvent apparaître cicatrices et balafres. L'un des guerriers appartenant à l'unité d'infanterie, que Blaise connaissait sous le pseudonyme d'Ouragan, était borgne ; le bandeau cachant son œil, ainsi que son crâne chauve et tatoué faisaient que la foule s'écartait sur son passage.

Les nombreux Báthory qui venaient ainsi d'arriver à Poudlard jouaient parfaitement leur rôle ; bien que Blaise ait rencontré un certain nombre d'entre eux, pas un ne fit mine de le reconnaître, l'ignorant avec une facilité presque insultante ; et, bien que sachant son anonymat d'une importance capitale, Blaise aurait presque pu s'en sentir vexé.

Ibolya avait repris des forces à vue d'œil, par un phénomène de diffusion de l'énergie que Blaise ne s'expliquait pas bien. Elle déambulait avec facilité parmi ses troupes, échangeant quelques mots avec chaque personne, et ignorant sciemment les membres de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci arboraient des visages fermés, que Blaise pouvait comprendre : ils avaient été contraints d'accepter l'entrée d'une armée étrangère sur leur territoire, et celle-ci leur apparaissait d'un coup redoutable. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas tout vu ; ceux qu'Ibolya surnommaient affectueusement la « secte des assassins » étaient arrivés dans l'indifférence générale, et personne n'avait encore prêté attention à eux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait d'eux de si redoutables espions ; et Blaise ne doutait pas une seconde de leur efficacité le moment venu, une fois infiltrés dans les rangs ennemis.

« - Elle n'a pas fait tout ça pour lutter contre Voldemort …

Blaise sursauta, se tournant vers Hermione qui venait de s'adresser à Harry, posant des mots sur leurs craintes. Non, Ibolya n'avait pas formé ses armées pour lutter contre Tom. Les armées des Báthory servaient un but bien plus grand, bien plus noble. Tom n'était qu'un obstacle qu'elles balaieraient en un rien de temps, il en était convaincu. Et bien qu'il sache que sa tante n'avait pu mener ses troupes en Grande-Bretagne avant ce moment, bien qu'il sache qu'elle avait d'abord dû gagner la confiance des membres de l'Ordre, de Harry Potter particulièrement, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses auraient pu être terminées depuis longtemps, si elle n'avait pas eu l'orgueil de se croire suffisamment puissante pour vaincre seule le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais qu'importait à présent ; les premières armées des Báthory entreraient dès le lendemain sur le champ de bataille, Ibolya à leur tête. Alors, nul ne pourrait douter de la puissance des Báthory. Alors, Voldemort tombera de leur main, et les Báthory pourront instaurer ce rêve de paix et de prospérité, ce rêve de fraternité dont l'expérience de Csejte était le fer de lance. Après tout, les armées des Báthory étaient elles-mêmes constituées de Moldus et de sorciers ; quel magnifique symbole que cette fraternité sur le champ de bataille pour porter haut les valeurs des Báthory. La bataille finale était pour demain. L'ordre nouveau aussi.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs une annonce importante à vous faire : il ne me reste que deux chapitres à poster avant l'épilogue. Comme je vous l'avais dit, la fin est très proche ! Les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire, c'est le moment de vous manifester : quel personnage voulez-vous voir avant la fin ? Quelle fin attendez-vous, quelles sont vos théories ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis avant de mettre le point final à cette histoire.**

 **Passez de bonnes semaines, on se retrouve très vite !**


	40. Argent

**Salut !**

 **Mille excuses pour le retard. Je m'en veux, je m'étais promis de tenir mes délais, mais j'ai été débordée par mes partiels, mes dossiers à rendre, et les semaines sont passées à une vitesse folle.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Et comme certains me l'avaient demandé, vous avez droit à une scène avec Réka ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, particulièrement à Severusa Snape et Mlle Point de Côte, qui s'inquiétaient de l'avancée de ce chapitre et espéraient qu'il soit posté rapidement. Le voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Lentement, avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la rudesse de l'animal, Réka brossait sa wyverne, s'appliquant à éliminer la terre qui s'était incrustée sous les écailles de l'animal. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements, et ne cessait de parler alors qu'elle s'occupait de sa monture, comme pour la rassurer. L'immense dragon regardait avec nervosité autour de lui, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir une foule aussi grande. Par moment, il claquait de la mâchoire, provoquant des mouvements de recul auprès des imprudents qui passaient trop près de lui.

« - Il faudrait les amener à l'écart, la foule les rend nerveux, lança en russe Réka au dragonnier le plus proche d'elle, occupé lui aussi à calmer son dragon.

« - Je vais voir Ibolya, répondit-il avant de disparaître.

Les dragons n'étaient pas seulement attirés par la foule ; la présence d'autres animaux les excitait, et leur regard était sans cesse attiré par les cavaliers qui tournaient entre les sections, empêchant les curieux d'approcher de trop près. Ils étaient arrivés depuis près d'une heure à Poudlard, et une masse de badauds, élèves et combattants de l'Ordre mêlés, s'était peu à peu rassemblés autour des armées des Báthory. Tous attendaient les ordres d'Ibolya pour connaître la suite des opérations. Pour en avoir parlé avec elle quelques jours auparavant, Réka savait que la jeune femme comptait lancer toutes ses armées dans la bataille en même temps pour profiter de l'effet de surprise ; aussi, elle pensait qu'ils interviendraient tous dès le lendemain.

« - Salut !

Réka sursauta, retenant avec peine le réflexe qui la poussait à frapper le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas arriver comme ça, tu ne sais pas comment la wyverne va réagir si elle ne te voit pas ! répéta-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

« - Mais non, il m'aime bien. Hein mon grand ? répondit-il en grattouillant le cou du dragon.

Effectivement, pour une raison qui échappait à son entendement, la wyverne semblait apprécier le jeune homme, le laissant la caresser, fait extrêmement rare pour ces animaux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jules ?

Avec un soupir dramatique, celui-ci se retourna vers Réka, sans cesser de caresser l'énorme wyverne.

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? Pourquoi tu penses toujours que mes actions sont intéressées ? Tu es injuste !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, guère impressionnée par le cinéma du jeune homme.

« - Jules …

« - Ok, c'est bon. Il y a un mec qui te cherche, un roux. Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait de le savoir. Tu le connais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas de qui le jeune homme pouvait bien parler. Pourtant, elle connaissait toute l'armée des Báthory.

« - Oh … dit-elle en comprenant soudain de qui il parlait.

Elle ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le professeur qu'elle avait croisé à son arrivée.

« - Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner un truc à propos des wyvernes, précisa Jules.

Tout s'expliquait.

« - Bon, je te laisse, Zéphyr m'attend ! A plus tard !

« - Attends, Jules !

Il se retourna, étonné qu'elle l'interpelle ainsi.

« - Fais gaffe à toi.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, et il lui fit un salut militaire moqueur, avant de s'enfuir d'un pas léger, faisant un brusque écart pour éviter le coup de patte d'une wyverne qui n'appréciait pas de le voir s'agiter devant elle.

« - C'était pas sympa, ça ! s'exclama-t-il tout en poursuivant sa course.

Réka soupira. Ce gosse était totalement inconscient du danger. Parfois, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était presque aussi âgé qu'elle. Elle l'apercevait encore, zigzaguant à travers la foule, lançant des remarques amusées à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Avec sa bonne humeur constante et son innocence mêlée de malice, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait rapidement été adopté par l'ensemble des armées des Báthory. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, demain, il volerait en tête, chevauchant fièrement son pégase. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, et se tourna vers sa wyverne, reprenant son brossage.

* * *

« - Hermione ?

La jeune fille releva la tête du parchemin qu'elle griffonnait furieusement, croisant le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami.

« - Faut que je te montre un truc.

Sans un mot, elle se décala, laissant une place à Harry sur le banc qu'elle occupait. Voyant que les troupes d'Aileen – ou Ibolya, quel que soit son nom – mettaient du temps à s'installer, elle avait quitté le parc pour s'installer dans une salle de classe vide, déjà occupée par plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Elle était ici depuis près d'une heure, préparant les plans de bataille pour le lendemain, sa plume crissant avec violence sur le papier. Elle s'arrêtait par intervalle, répétant à Blaise à quel point elle était inquiète de la tournure des événements, et essayant de le convaincre de la dangerosité des Báthory. Celui-ci hochait la tête d'un air approbateur, et elle retournait à ses papiers, le laissant en paix pour cinq minutes.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce à l'arrivée de Harry, continuant de remplir sa feuille d'une écriture fine et serrée, l'air imperturbable. Le Gryffondor ne parut pas se soucier non plus de sa présence, puisqu'il poussa sans ménagement les papiers qui encombraient la table pour y étaler un parchemin, indifférent à l'exclamation scandalisée d'Hermione. Il chuchota quelque chose, et la jeune fille baissa d'un ton à son tour, attirant l'attention du Serpentard. Habituellement, ils ne prenaient jamais la peine de se faire discrets, n'ayant rien à cacher au reste de l'Ordre. Prudemment, Blaise risqua un œil vers le parchemin étalé sur la table, se figeant soudain.

Une carte se dessinait peu à peu, et il reconnut rapidement Poudlard. D'un mouvement expert, Harry zooma sur le parc, tout en continuant à chuchoter quelque chose que Blaise ne pouvait entendre. Mais s'il n'entendait rien, il voyait très bien les écritures qui apparaissaient sur la carte, de minuscules points qui se déplaçaient lentement. Et à côté d'eux, des noms. Il se raidit instinctivement. Comment Potter était-il entré en possession de cet objet ? Il tendit l'oreille pour épier la conversation des deux Gryffondors.

« - Regarde, chuchotait Harry. Ce sont tous les membres de l'armée d'Aileen. Elle est ici, ajouta-t-il en posant le doigt sur un point précis.

Blaise voyait très bien le nom qui apparaissait à cet endroit. Ibolya Báthory. Le vrai nom d'Aileen. Et si … Pris d'une impulsion subite, il fouilla du regard les noms apparaissant aux côtés de celui de sa tante. En face de lui, Potter continuait de parler, confirmant ses pires craintes.

« - Et là, ajoutait-il, c'est toute son armée. Regarde. Il y a leurs noms. Leur nom complet.

« - Báthory … chuchota Hermione, malgré elle stupéfaite de voir ce nom se répéter autant de fois.

« - J'ai vérifié sur Chourave. Pomona Chourave Báthory. C'est ce que la carte indique.

« - Harry … Avec ça, on va pouvoir démasquer tous ceux qui sont avec Aileen. Savoir à qui on peut faire confiance.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. En face, Blaise se liquéfiait peu à peu. Combien de temps, avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à vérifier son identité ? Combien de temps avant qu'il soit démasqué ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Ce n'était pas seulement son identité qui était en jeu ; c'était celle de Susan, de Michael, de tous les autres. C'était les plans de sa tante, l'avenir même des Báthory qui était compromis. Il devait agir. Obnubilé par cette pensée, il n'écoutait plus rien à la conversation entre Harry et Hermione, les yeux fixés sur la carte par-dessus son parchemin, sur lequel il avait nerveusement appuyé sa plume, laissant une large tache d'encre se former.

Il devait voler la carte. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution. Mais comment faire ? Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues par l'arrivée fracassante de Ron Weasley. Rouge écrevisse, celui-ci mit de longues secondes à regagner son souffle, sous le regard curieux des membres de l'Ordre installés là.

« - C'est Kingsley … haleta finalement le rouquin.

Tous se raidirent, attendant instinctivement la mauvaise nouvelle.

« - Il s'est réveillé.

Un soupir de soulagement résonna, sans que Blaise ne puisse dire d'où il provenait. Puis, en quelques minutes, tous emballèrent précipitamment leurs affaires, pressés de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Kingsley était un symbole, et son réveil était la première bonne nouvelle qu'ils aient eu depuis un certain temps. Hermione n'échappa pas au mouvement, et fit rapidement disparaitre tous ses papiers dans son sac. Dont la carte, que Blaise n'avait pas été assez rapide à attraper. Il se maudit intérieurement. Comment allait-il la récupérer à présent ?

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il se débrouilla pour marcher aux côtés d'Hermione, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil à son sac. Il ne voyait pas la carte. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas effacée avant de la glisser dans son sac. S'il s'approchait assez, il pourrait peut-être écarter ses papiers pour tenter de l'apercevoir … Mais Hermione freina brusquement, avortant son mouvement. Ils étaient déjà arrivés à l'infirmerie.

« - Non ! tonnait Mrs Pomfresh. Il a besoin de repos, vous n'entrerez pas.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle interdisait l'accès à son infirmerie aux membres de l'Ordre, l'air menaçant. A côté d'elle, Luna lui parlait de sa voix fluette, essayant, semblait-il, de la convaincre qu'elle était tout à fait capable de garder l'entrée de l'infirmerie – Blaise en doutait. Arrivé derrière lui, Potter joua des coudes pour s'approcher au plus près. Après quelques minutes de négociation, et malgré la désapprobation évidente de l'infirmière, il parut finalement obtenir la permission de rentrer. Il fit un bref signe de la main, en direction d'Hermione, qui s'empressa de le rejoindre, Blaise sur ses talons.

« - Uniquement vous et Miss Granger, Mr Potter, nous sommes d'accord ? Minerva vous attend à l'intérieur.

Il hocha la tête et, sans un regard en arrière, entraina Hermione à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh rentra à leur suite, laissant à Luna le soin de garder l'entrée. La petite blonde s'appuya contre la porte et, comme inconsciente de la foule face à elle, fouilla un moment dans sa poche, jusqu'à retrouver ses boucles d'oreille radis, qu'elle était obligée d'enlever quand elle travaillait à l'infirmerie. Tout aussi tranquillement, elle entreprit de les remettre. Face à elle, les membres de l'Ordre n'osaient pas bouger, tiraillés entre leur envie de s'assurer que Kingsley allait bien, de le voir, lui parler – après tout, ils le connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Harry Potter ! – et le respect qu'ils éprouvaient envers l'infirmière. Il fallait aussi avouer que Luna était, à sa manière, presque aussi impressionnante que Mrs Pomfresh. Aussi, quand après quelques minutes, elle leva son regard éthéré vers eux, tous se turent immédiatement.

« - Il va bien vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester ici.

Plusieurs haussèrent les épaules. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils avaient beau savoir qu'il allait bien, ils étaient incapables de partir sans l'avoir vu ? Pour beaucoup, Kingsley était un symbole, celui qui avait repris l'Ordre en main à la mort de Dumbledore. Une personne en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance, un véritable leader. Pour d'autres, il était l'ami présent depuis la première guerre, celui qui ne les avait jamais quittés, et Merlin savait à quel point les liens étaient forts entre ces survivants du Premier Ordre.

Pour Hestia Jones, qui, les bras croisés, ne semblait pas décidée à bouger d'un pouce, Kingsley était tout cela à la fois. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, et l'inverse était également vrai. Après l'attaque sur Buckingham, quand l'infirmerie l'avait accueilli dans un état critique, elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer une nouvelle fois. Après Albus, après Maugrey, était-elle destinée à perdre tous ses amis ? Le réveil de Kingsley était inespéré, et elle voulait le voir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Demain serait le grand jour, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le faire après …

A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, certains commencèrent à partir ; que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient des choses à faire, ou par lassitude, pour les plus jeunes notamment, ceux qui connaissaient le moins Kingsley. Au bout d'une heure, alors que personne n'était encore sorti de l'infirmerie, seule une dizaine de personnes patientait dans le couloir. Parmi elles se trouvait Blaise. Il s'était assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur, faisant machinalement tourner une de ses plumes entre ses doigts. L'idée de voler la carte qu'il avait aperçu ne l'avait pas quitté, et expliquait sa détermination à attendre la sortie d'Hermione ; mais malgré la confiance qu'il plaçait en sa tante, et sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout des idéaux des Báthory, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'idée de trahir la confiance d'Hermione.

« - Il y a des Joncheruines tout autour de ta tête.

Luna s'était laissée glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant en tailleurs à côté de lui.

« - Tu es préoccupé, ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« - Comme tout le monde ici, non ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question.

« - Je ne crois pas.

Lâchant sa plume du regard, il se tourna vers la Serdaigle, l'œil interrogateur.

« - Tu n'es pas préoccupé de là, précisa-t-elle tapotant la tête du métis du bout du doigt, mais de là.

Blaise baissa le regard, suivant son doigt qui tapotait sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, avec régularité. Il haussa les épaules, avec plus de violence que nécessaire, obligeant la jeune fille à rompre le contact. Ses conversations avec Luna le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression diffuse qu'elle pouvait lire en lui, et craignait ce qu'elle était capable de découvrir. Mais Luna ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cette gêne, et continuait de parler.

« - C'est normal qu'il soit perdu, poursuivit-elle. On ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre sa famille et ceux qu'on aime.

Il sursauta brusquement. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Savait-elle pour Aileen, savait-elle pour son père ? S'efforçant de dissimuler son trouble, il se décida à répondre, l'amertume pointant dans sa voix.

« - Ma mère n'est pas une Mangemort.

« - Je sais. Mais Drago, c'est un peu ton frère. Tu ne veux pas te battre contre lui, mais tu penses qu'il a tort.

Drago … Il était vrai que le blond occupait souvent ses pensées. Blaise n'avait aucunes nouvelles de lui, et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il avait pu subir après l'attaque du Manoir Jedusor. Au fond, il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait la Serdaigle : sans être un Báthory, Drago était un peu sa famille, celle qu'il s'était choisie. Tout comme Narcissa … Sans se soucier de savoir s'il l'écoutait ou non, Luna continuait de parler, la tête légèrement inclinée, comme pour voir dans ses pensées.

« - Et puis, comme tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu es amoureux d'Hermione, tu te bats contre toi-même, et tu es une cible privilégiée pour les Joncheruines. Ils sentent ce qui nous tracasse, tu sais.

« - Quoi ? l'interrompit-il brusquement.

« - Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, par mimétisme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

« - Que les Joncheruines sentent ce qui nous tracasse, répéta-t-elle obligeamment.

« - Non, avant. Sur Hermione.

« - Oh, que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Il y avait une telle candeur, une telle assurance dans sa voix que Blaise resta paralysé, n'osant pas la contredire.

« - Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle tourna la tête, soudainement alertée par le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrant. Un élève de sixième année se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, lui faisant signe de venir.

« - Je dois te laisser, ils ont besoin de moi. A bientôt, Blaise !

Elle se releva et le laissa là, seul avec ses pensées. Il fallut plus d'une minute au jeune homme pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, pour trouver ce qu'il aurait dû dire à Luna, les arguments qui l'auraient convaincue qu'elle avait tort. Luna ne savait rien de sa vie, elle ne connaissait pas Aileen, elle ne pouvait pas lui lancer qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et disparaître ! Vraiment, il détestait discuter avec cette fille. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout brouiller dans son cerveau.

« - Tu m'as attendue ?

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Un instant, il resta stupide, sans bouger, la phrase de Luna résonnant encore dans sa tête. « _Tu es amoureux d'Hermione_ ».

« - Oui.

Elle lui sourit, avec douceur, avec chaleur.

« - Merci.

Puis, après une hésitation.

« - Tu m'accompagnes ? On a pu parler un peu avec Kingsley, je te raconterai.

« - Bien sûr.

Avec un sourire, il la suivit, s'arrangeant pour lui faire emprunter le chemin le plus long pour atteindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Tout le long du trajet, elle lui parla, lui racontant son entrevue avec Kingsley, parlant des plans de bataille pour le lendemain ; et lui souriait sans cesse, hochait la tête quand elle guettait sa réaction. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, incapable de l'écouter. Dans son esprit s'entrechoquaient deux pensées, deux idées contradictoires. Hermione et la carte, la carte et Hermione. Et derrière, Aileen et les Báthory, et les mots de Luna.

Ils arrivèrent cependant bien trop tôt en vue de la Tour de Gryffondor. Insensiblement, ils commencèrent à ralentir, retardant le moment de se séparer, pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione n'aimait pas ces moments, où elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Blaise, elle voulait parler encore un peu avec lui, mais savait qu'elle devait se reposer. Demain … Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait faite la bataille du lendemain, et celle-ci ne quittait pas ses pensées.

« - Bon, ben … Je vais te laisser, souffla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Blaise hocha la tête, sans dire un mot.

« - A demain alors, compléta-t-elle.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle fit demi-tour, rejoignant l'entrée de sa Salle Commune. Blaise ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche, et comme pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il s'élança vers elle avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

« - Attends !

Elle s'arrêta, fit demi-tour sous les protestations du tableau, sourcils froncés, ne sachant comment réagir ni à quoi s'attendre. Blaise la rejoignit en quelques pas, visiblement agité.

« - Hermione, je …

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.

« - Ça va se jouer demain, lâcha-t-il finalement, un peu abruptement. Demain, tout sera fini, et ça me fait peur. Je veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ?

Elle étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

« - Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, tu sais.

Et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, avec une hardiesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser léger comme une plume. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se sauver, Blaise l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant avec plus de force. L'instant fut – trop rapidement à son goût – interrompu par un bruit de pas se rapprochant. Hermione s'échappa, rougissante, et après un dernier regard, disparut derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Blaise resta une seconde sans bouger, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air de ne pas trop croire à ce qui venait d'arriver. Puis, poussant un long soupir plein de remords, il fit demi-tour, ne jetant pas même un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux, aussi minable de sa vie. Et dans son sac, la carte lui semblait peser une tonne.

* * *

Charlie tournait depuis des heures au milieu du camp que venaient d'établir les armées des Báthory. En un rien de temps, des tentes s'étaient montées, rouges et blanches, frappées du sceau de la famille hongroise. L'ambiance était militaire, mais agréable. La population de Poudlard avait peu à peu quitté le terrain, et si quelques curieux subsistaient encore, les hommes et femmes de cette armée si particulière se retrouvaient entre eux. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, et il pouvait déambuler à sa guise, les observant sans aucune gêne.

Partout où il portait son regard, il était frappé de l'ambiance si particulière qui s'était établie. Il les avait vus arriver, droits et fiers, sérieux et orgueilleux. Et soudainement, alors qu'ils se croyaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils redevenaient humains. Riaient, s'interpellaient, se débarrassaient de leur armement, de tout ce qui pouvait les encombrer. Il avait même aperçu plusieurs fois Ibolya ; et s'il s'était à chaque fois gardé de l'approcher, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer, à la dérobée.

Il lui semblait que chaque homme, chaque femme, percevait sa présence avant qu'elle n'approche. Mais loin de les impressionner, cette arrivée semblait réchauffer leur cœur. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, alors que des militaires se mettraient au garde à vous à l'arrivée de leur supérieur. Non, ils l'accueillaient avec un sourire, avec une sorte de déférence familière ; Charlie était incapable de l'expliquer, mais il lui semblait que pour ces gens, Ibolya était à la fois la personne qu'ils respectaient et aimaient le plus au monde, comme si sa présence leur était nécessaire pour vivre pleinement.

Il devinait, rien qu'à les voir, qu'aucun d'eux n'hésiterait une seule seconde à donner sa vie si elle le demandait ; mais il sentait, confusément, que jamais elle n'exigerait ce sacrifice d'eux, comme une mère ne pourrait tolérer qu'un de ses enfants soit blessé. Plus il marchait dans ce camp, plus il sentait ce lien qui unissait l'Héritière des Báthory et ses hommes, et plus cela le troublait. Ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il comprenait, était aux antipodes de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur cette femme. Dans cet assemblage bigarré, d'hommes, de femmes qui ne se ressemblaient pas, que rien ne semblait unir, elle semblait parfaitement à sa place. Aucune violence ne transparaissait, seulement une confiance infinie, et une foi commune, en un avenir qu'il ne connaissait pas, en ce qu'ils représentaient aussi.

Et Charlie continuait de marcher à travers ce camp, interrogeant du regard tout ce qu'il voyait, chaque minute lui rappelant un peu plus que la précédente qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Mais il n'arrivait pas à partir, obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait ; il voulait également revoir les dragons avant de rentrer au château. Les dragons, et la dragonnière qui l'avait congédié avec tant d'indifférence. Mais alors qu'il les cherchait à travers le camp, son attention fut brutalement attirée par une scène se déroulant à quelques pas de lui. Un carré avait été délimité par quatre poteaux reliés par des cordes ; et à l'intérieur, deux hommes, que Charlie reconnut comme faisant partie de cette unité d'infanterie si lourdement armée, s'affrontaient à l'épée.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour observer le spectacle. Non loin de lui, plusieurs membres de l'armée avaient fait de même, observant le combat avec attention. Les deux belligérants lui semblaient assez jeunes, une trentaine d'années peut-être. Les cheveux coupés très courts, le même uniforme noir conçu pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements. Là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. L'un était plutôt trapu, la mâchoire carrée ; il avait retiré sa veste, et son absence de manches laissait apparaître l'impressionnante musculature de ses bras. L'autre était plus petit, plus mince aussi ; Charlie ne voyait pas son visage, mais devinait les muscles qui jouaient dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le combat mit instantanément Charlie mal à l'aise. Les épées s'entrechoquaient avec fracas, force et violence. Les deux combattants ne cessaient de bouger, tournoyant, voltigeant ; chacun de leurs mouvements révélait une précision chirurgicale, une férocité contenue. Alors que le plus petit des deux se jetait à terre pour glisser dans le dos de son adversaire, Charlie comprit brutalement ce qui le gênait. Ces gens étaient des soldats. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais il ne comprit qu'à ce moment ce que cela signifiait réellement. Ils s'étaient battus avant cette guerre, et se battraient après. L'ennemi changeait, mais eux non. Ils n'étaient pas comme lui, n'avaient pas de métier ; c'était ça, leur métier. Le fracas du combat, l'odeur du sang. Ces gens étaient des meurtriers, et il aurait tort de l'oublier.

Le combat s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard ; le plus grand des deux hommes tenait sa lame contre la gorge de son adversaire. En les observant avec plus d'attention, Charlie s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Et qu'elle tenait son épée appuyée juste en dessous des côtes de son adversaires. Apparemment satisfaits de ce match nul, les deux rangèrent leur épée, échangeant une brève étreinte virile. Charlie fit demi-tour. Et partout où il allait, alors que l'ambiance n'avait pas changé, et que la même complicité régnait entre ces hommes et femmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter la même chose. Ces gens sont des tueurs.

Il trouva finalement Réka. Elle avait mené les dragons à l'écart, et s'occupait de sa wyverne avec tendresse. Elle sembla l'entendre arriver, puisqu'elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de ranger la brosse dure qu'elle avait à la main.

« - Enfin, lâcha-t-elle, comme si elle l'attendait.

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« - C'est vrai ? Ce qu'on raconte sur les wyvernes.

On racontait beaucoup de choses sur ces dragons. Les vouivres étaient les plus féroces des dragons occidentaux, assoiffées de sang, quasiment impossible à tuer. Encore moins à domestiquer. Elles fascinaient les dragonniers depuis toujours. La légende des chevaliers-wyvernes berçait les soirées qu'il avait passé en Roumanie, et quand il y repensait, il lui semblait encore entendre la voix de ses camarades. Il existait un rituel, qui pouvait lier, dans les heures suivant l'éclosion d'un œuf de vouivre, le dragonneau à un homme ; le lien qui se créait était si fort qu'on racontait que rien ne pouvait le détruire, pas même la mort. Ainsi naissaient les chevaliers-wyvernes. Une légende. Charlie n'en avait jamais douté, avant aujourd'hui.

« - Tout est vrai.

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné que ce soit les Báthory qui aient réussi cet exploit. A vrai dire, il lui semblait que plus rien ne l'étonnait de leur part.

« - J'ai vu …

Il s'arrêta, incertain. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« - Des épées contre des sortilèges ? Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites ?

Elle haussa les épaules, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches dans un réflexe purement Moldu.

« - On ne vient pas pour se battre contre des hommes.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

« - Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il se joue de l'autre côté, pas vrai ?

« - Ne me faites pas croire que vous connaissez mieux la situation que nous ! répondit-il en claquant la langue d'un air agacé.

Son ébauche de sourire disparut aussitôt, et son ton redevint glacial.

« - Vous nous devez beaucoup, Professeur Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant sur les derniers mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Et si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire …

Charlie hésita un instant, sentant la colère l'envahir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle était sûre d'elle, bien trop sûre d'elle, de leurs forces, de ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tout faux depuis le début ? Qu'ils aient, tous, faux ?

« - Tout se jouera demain. Demain, Voldemort jettera toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Toutes.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

« - Que ces épées en argent que vous semblez tant mépriser seront peut-être la seule barrière que vous aurez face aux loups garous.

Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. La dernière pleine lune avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant, et la bataille aurait de toute façon lieu en plein jour. Il était ridicule de craindre des loups garous. Peut-être quelques géants n'étaient pas encore morts, mais ce serait tout … Les Acromentules ne quitteraient pas leur Forêt Interdite, comme la plupart des créatures qui avaient accompagné l'armée des Ténèbres lors de la bataille de Poudlard … Il ne comprenait pas.

« - Des loups garous ? répéta-t-il prudemment, ne pouvant retenir la moue sceptique qui prenait place sur son visage.

« - Potion, répondit-elle simplement.

Etait-il simplement possible qu'une telle potion existe, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait trouvé le moyen de perturber la transformation des loups garous pour qu'elle ait lieu de jour ? Et comment cette fille pouvait-elle le savoir ? Il ne sut s'il s'était interrogé à voix haute, ou si ses inquiétudes étaient visibles sur son visage, mais Réka afficha une moue curieuse, comme prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle lui annonçait.

« - Pourquoi Durmstrang n'est-elle pas tombée ? demanda-t-elle abruptement, changeant de sujet ?

« - Durmstrang ? répéta-t-il ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« - Parce qu'on était là, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Parce qu'on était là, depuis le début, pour empêcher Voldemort d'étendre ses armées à l'Europe de l'Est.

C'était impossible. C'était insensé. Et pourtant, Charlie avait vécu en Roumanie. Il avait même visité Durmstrang, un jour, s'étonnant de voir que des cours de Magie Noire y étaient dispensés. Il avait écouté les idées conservatrices de certains sorciers sur la Pureté de Sang, de celles qu'il ne supportait déjà pas quand il était chez lui … Était-il possible que ces gens aient voulu rejoindre Voldemort ? Bien sûr. Grindelwald avait recruté des fidèles à travers toute l'Europe, pourquoi Voldemort n'aurait-il pas pu le faire ? Et Charlie était bien placé pour savoir que des créatures magiques parmi les plus dangereuses vivaient en Europe de l'Est, dont les dernières communautés de Géants des Montagnes, en Russie …

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi vous faites ça pour nous ?

Elle le regarda avec un mépris si glacial qu'il en fut soufflé.

« - Pour vous ? Mais nous ne le faisons pas pour vous ! Je suis Moldue et russe. Si je me bats, c'est pour mon pays et ma famille. Et parce que ce connard mérite de payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Ibolya.

Il sembla à Charlie qu'elle s'enflammait quand elle prononçait ces paroles, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et lui tourna le dos, reprenant le brossage de sa wyverne, comme si cette activité lui calmait l'esprit. « Crétins d'anglais », crut-il néanmoins l'entendre marmonner. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à lui adresser un regard, il fit demi-tour, s'éloignant en direction du château. Elle lui avait sûrement dit la vérité, ou en tout cas, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait gagné à lui mentir.

Il accorda un regard nouveau aux hommes qu'il croisa en retraversant le campement, ne sachant plus que penser d'eux. Des meurtriers, oui. Mais depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils contre les forces du mal ? Il lui semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire Réka. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, c'était de petits mages noirs, des créatures incontrôlables qui proliféraient à cause de la faiblesse des gouvernements locaux … Ces gens s'étaient battus pour empêcher que leurs pays ne sombrent dans le chaos. Ils avaient empêché Voldemort de recruter chez eux, ils avaient empêché les adeptes de la magie noire de s'approprier Durmstrang. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ? Et alors qu'il sortait du camp, une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Leur ressemblerait-il, si cette guerre s'éternisait ? Il savait déjà que oui. Après tout, lui aussi était un meurtrier.

* * *

La lourde porte du Manoir grinça quand Blaise la poussa, s'ouvrant sur un hall vide. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. En quelques mois à peine, le lieu était devenu sa maison, plus que celles où il avait vécu avec sa mère étant enfant. Il secoua la tête, se reconcentrant, et traversa le manoir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Ibolya était toujours à Poudlard ; en dehors d'Albert et de quelques autres, il se savait seul ici. Tandis qu'il marchait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher, nerveusement, son sac, où se trouvait la carte qu'il avait volé à Hermione. Il s'en voulait – énormément – d'avoir abusé de sa confiance. Mais il savait que si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il était seul, et sortit la carte de son sac, l'étalant sur sa table. Encore une fois, il fut fasciné de voir les traits mouvants du château de Poudlard imprimés devant ses yeux, et les centaines de points se déplaçant à l'intérieur. Il pensa à vérifier qu'Ibolya se trouvait bien dans le parc, là où il l'avait laissée ; mais plus d'une centaine de personnes s'y trouvait, et les lettres des noms se chevauchaient, rendant toute lecture impossible. Il arrivait seulement à distinguer le nom Báthory, répété encore et encore.

Renonçant à trouver sa tante, il parcourut le château, du bout des doigts, jusqu'à atteindre la tour des Gryffondors. Il passa rapidement sur la salle commune, fouillant les dortoirs jusqu'à trouver le nom d'Hermione Granger. Elle était seule, immobile. Il fixa quelques instants son nom, le petit point qui la représentait, le souffle court. Pensait-elle à lui ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser de telles pensées l'envahir. Peut-être … Peut-être s'était-elle rendue compte de la disparition de la carte. Songerait-elle à lui, le soupçonnerait-elle ? Il soupira, refusant de laisser de telles pensées l'envahir plus longtemps. D'un geste décidé, il roula le parchemin, avant de le ranger dans un tiroir.

Laissant son sac trainer au milieu de la pièce, il s'avança vers la fenêtre, massant ses tempes douloureuses. La journée avait été bien plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et le lendemain lui faisait peur. Dans le parc, une silhouette attira son attention. Elle le traversait à grands pas, tête baissée, semblant plongée dans ses réflexions. Un rayon de soleil fit un instant étinceler les cheveux blonds, et Blaise la reconnut. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, intimant à tout son corps de ne pas bouger, de ne pas réagir. Et presque automatiquement, il se mit en marche, comme irrésistiblement attiré par son père.

Celui-ci était déjà entré quand Blaise atteignit le hall. Guidé par l'instinct, il rejoignit le grand salon, s'arrêtant nerveusement sur le pas de la porte. Son père était là, accroupi devant la cheminée pour réchauffer ses mains. Il avait abandonné son manteau sur un fauteuil et remonté les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau si pâle. L'image se brouilla dans les yeux de Blaise, la chemise noire devint blanche, les cheveux s'éclaircirent, la silhouette s'amincit, et il crut revoir Drago, son Drago, celui d'avant la guerre.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour faire disparaître la vision. Pourquoi se ressemblaient-ils tant ? Ces Sang-Purs, ces aristocrates … Les Black, les Malefoy, les Nott, et maintenant les Báthory … Tous partageaient les mêmes traits fins, la même allure distinguée, la même peau pâle. Blaise regarda avec regret sa peau mate, lui rappelant chaque jour qu'il ne faisait pas partie du même monde qu'eux. Il haussa finalement les épaules, avec un sourire fataliste. Il ne voulait pas de leur monde, ce vieux monde sur le déclin, qui entraînait toute une génération dans son agonie. Et ces Sang-Purs si hautains gardaient la barre, refusaient de regarder la réalité en face ; leur monde était en train de crever, et ils disparaîtraient avec lui.

« - Le vieux monde se meurt, le nouveau monde tarde à apparaître ; et dans ce clair-obscur surgissent les monstres, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, se remémorant l'auteur italien qui avait un jour prononcé ces mots.

Devant la cheminée, János sursauta en entendant la voix de son fils. Il s'était cru seul ; et inconscient des pensées qui agitaient Blaise, il prit ces mots pour lui. L'air fatigué, las, et bien plus vieux que son apparence ne le laissait soupçonner, il se releva lentement se tournant pour lui faire face. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur se serra, et ses entrailles se tordirent violemment. Il avait peiné à l'accepter, ce fils inconnu ; mais aujourd'hui, il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur lui pour sentir la culpabilité l'envahir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, de ne pas lui avoir porté l'amour qu'il méritait ; il regrettait de ne pas savoir être un père.

« - Je suis désolé.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas à quoi ces mots faisaient référence ; mais son père ne semblait pas vouloir les expliquer, et continuer de le fixer avec attention. Il ne savait pas ce que János voyait ; mais ce regard le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard avec gêne, et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. János hésita visiblement à se mettre à côté de lui, mais sembla choisir la prudence, et s'assit face à lui, sur le fauteuil où reposait son manteau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, dans le silence qui s'éternisait, de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son fils. Il avait les traits tirés, méritait quelques heures de sommeil, et ses bras comme son visage révélaient, par de minuscules hématomes et griffures, les combats auxquels il avait participé. Pourtant, il le trouvait magnifique. Son fils. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, être père ; mais il sentait la fierté et une douce chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine, quand il prononçait ces simples mots : mon fils. Et pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait.

Blaise gardait les yeux résolument baissés, lissant son pantalon avec régularité. Le silence était pesant, lourd. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le briser. Il ne le voyait pas, mais sentait le regard de son père posé sur lui ; il entendait sa respiration, et préférait se contenter de cette présence silencieuse. Un mot pourrait tout briser ; une parole en entraînait une autre, le ton montait, la rancœur s'affichait. Le silence l'apaisait. Face à son père, il avait peur de sa voix, qui le lâchait invariablement, peur des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée, peur de ce que János pouvait lui dire.

« - Alors … C'est demain, c'est ça ?

La voix de János était rauque, hésitante. Il éprouvait le besoin, viscéral, de briser ce silence, d'entendre son fils, de le sentir vivre près de lui, même si c'était pour l'insulter. Tout, plutôt que ce silence.

« - Oui.

Blaise savait qu'il aurait dû dire autre chose, développer sa réponse, mais il en était incapable. Il n'était pas tétanisé par la bataille du lendemain ; il avait beau en savoir les enjeux, il était certain de leur victoire. Mais il n'en savait pas le prix, et c'était là ce qui l'inquiétait. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché aux membres de l'Ordre, et savait qu'il souffrirait invariablement s'il devait les perdre. Sans parler des Báthory, sa famille, la myriade de cœur qui battaient près du sien. Comment pouvait-il survivre à l'extinction de l'un d'eux ? Et il y avait Hermione, il y avait sa tante … Deux femmes diamétralement opposées, les deux femmes de sa vie – il y avait longtemps que sa mère en était sortie. Et autour, gravitaient des visages qui ne voulaient pas le quitter. Drago et Théodore, qu'il devrait pourtant affronter.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas parti ?

La voix de son père brisa la bulle, le ramenant au moment présent. Lentement, il releva les yeux, et secoua négativement la tête. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi son père n'avait pas quitté ce manoir, lui qui détestait la magie, lui qui ne pouvait pas voir sa sœur ou son fils sans se disputer avec eux.

« - Parce que j'ai peur.

Blaise ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre.

« - Mon monde s'est écroulé il y a bien longtemps, un soir d'été. Un soir où j'ai perdu mes parents, ma sœur, ma vie. J'ai fait des erreurs, Blaise. Ma vie n'a été qu'une longue succession d'erreurs et de haine, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Et je me dis que … Que peut-être …

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment poursuivre sa phrase.

« - Ibolya et toi, vous partirez vous battre demain. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un poids mort, et je tourne en rond, j'étouffe dans ce manoir, et je me dis que … Chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, que je n'ai pas su vous protéger. Demain, ma petite sœur et mon fils iront se battre, et je ne sais pas si je les reverrai.

Blaise voyait dans les yeux de János à quel point il lui en coûtait de prononcer ces quelques phrases, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. L'enfant en lui hurlait, son cœur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie, peut-être, il se serait jeté dans ses bras, le serrant à étouffer, mouillant sa chemise de larmes et d'amour. Mais il ne bougea pas, la gorge serrée, laissant le silence s'épaissir à nouveau autour d'eux. Une larme solitaire avait coulé sur la joue de János.

« - Tu … Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce jour-là … Quand Voldemort les a tous tués … Est-ce que tu peux me raconter pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Blaise ne savait pas trop comment le courage de poser cette question lui était venu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il la posait. Peut-être simplement parce que le moment lui semblait propice aux confidences, peut-être pour briser ce silence, pour entendre à nouveau, la voix de son père. Il faillit se rétracter, en le voyant blanchir, sa peau devenant plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était à l'accoutumée. Mais János hocha la tête, et commença à raconter, revenant loin, cinquante ans en arrière.

 _János se revoyait, dans cet immense château dans lequel il avait grandi. Chaque pièce, chaque recoin lui rappelait un souvenir ; tout lui rappelait sa sœur. Sa petite sœur, sa si jolie sœur. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, le visage de l'autre s'imposait à ses yeux, le crispant de fureur. Comment en était-il venu à le haïr à ce point ? il ne le savait même pas. Du premier regard posé sur lui, il avait su qu'il détruirait tout. Il l'avait détesté cordialement, d'abord ; et puis, Lajos était mort. Un accident de voiture, avait-on dit. Mais János avait compris. Le regard que Tom avait posé sur sa sœur, la haine qui avait traversé son visage quand il avait appris qu'elle était fiancée … Ce jour-là, il avait compris que Tom serait prêt à tout pour posséder sa sœur._

 _Et jour après jour, il avait vu sa petite sœur se transformer, sa vivacité se changer en un masque parfaitement maîtrisé. Le froid prenait possession d'elle ; Tom était en train de gagner. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire, il était impuissant. Chaque fois qu'il parlait de Tom à Ibolya, il voyait ses yeux étinceler ; et la moindre critique sur l'homme qu'elle aimait finissait en disputes, chaque fois plus violentes. Tom le savait, Tom en profitait. Et il en jouait, le narguait, posant une main possessive sur la hanche d'Ibolya quand János approchait, l'embrassant sans pudeur aucune quand il se savait observé ; lui adressant un sourire narquois en quittant sa chambre, au petit matin._

 _Ibolya était amoureuse. Ibolya n'était plus la même. Elle qui n'était que rires et candeur devenait froide et cynique, méprisante. Ses lectures se faisaient plus noires, elle ne parlait plus que des Báthory et de leur héritage. Et chaque jour, alors qu'il voyait sa sœur sombrer dans des abysses qui lui étaient inconnues, János croisait le regard, insupportablement orgueilleux, de Tom. Il voyait la violence contenue, dans ses mots, dans ses gestes. Et il avait peur pour sa sœur, face à cette noirceur qui semblait l'envelopper chaque jour un peu plus._

 _Mais Tom était parfait. Tom souriait, et ses parents étaient conquis ; Ibolya était amoureuse, et ses parents se félicitaient de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Tom l'avait demandée en mariage. Son père n'avait été que trop heureux d'accepter leur mariage, avec bonheur. János ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il avait essayé d'ouvrir les yeux de sa sœur, n'avait réussi qu'à se brouiller avec elle ; il s'était disputé, plus violemment que jamais, avec Tom ; et il avait lu le meurtre briller dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il avait tenté, alors, de faire plier son père, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur Tom. Il n'avait que partiellement réussi, et le mariage avait été repoussé d'un mois. Maigre consolation, quand il voyait sa sœur s'éloigner d'eux jour après jour._

 _Et ce jour-là, ce soir-là … Tom n'était pas là, et János voulait en profiter pour parler avec sa sœur, pour passer du temps avec elle, lui qui avait si peur de la perdre. Il avait rejoint sa chambre, confiant ; il avait à peine toqué avant de pousser la porte ; et il s'était figé, sur le seuil. Tom était là. Tom était là, et il avait réussi à convaincre, Ibolya, il ne savait comment, à partir, à s'enfuir avec lui, craignant probablement que János ne réussisse à convaincre son père d'annuler les fiançailles. Le silence s'était fait glacial, alors que Tom et János se jaugeaient. Entre eux, Ibolya les observait alternativement, incertaine._

 _« - Finis ta valise, Ibolya, trancha Tom. On s'en va._

 _« - Non. Tu restes là, contra János._

 _Ibolya ne bougeait toujours pas, tiraillée entre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Malgré les disputes, malgré les craintes de János, Tom n'avait jamais réussi à détruire le lien existant entre le frère et la sœur._

 _« - Nous partons, répéta Tom, menaçant._

 _János s'avança, le jaugeant avec mépris._

 _« - Elle reste là, j'ai dit._

 _« - S'il-vous-plait … gémit Ibolya, tentant vainement de calmer le jeu._

 _Aucun ne l'écouta. Les deux hommes étaient proches, très proches l'un de l'autre, et le ton montait avec une rapidité effarante. Et soudain, comme un coup de tonnerre, le poing de János s'envola, heurtant le nez de Tom avec violence. Un craquement sourd retentit, et Ibolya laissa échapper un petit cri, se couvrant la bouche de ses deux mains. Elle ne pouvait pas, était incapable d'intervenir, de faire un choix entre ces deux hommes qu'elle aimait tant. Les yeux de Tom se mirent à étinceler de rage, et il repoussa János avec violence, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur._

 _« - Non !_

 _Le cri d'Ibolya le laissa de marbre, alors qu'il dégainait sa baguette. En voyant ce morceau de bois dans les mains de son adversaire, ne devinant pas sa dangerosité, János éclata de rire, méprisant._

 _« - Endoloris !_

 _Le sort, qu'il n'attendait pas, qu'il ne connaissait pas, le prit par surprise, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Les pupilles de Tom s'étaient dilatées, et Ibolya voyait qu'il était prêt à le tuer, prêt à tuer son frère. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle se jeta à terre, s'accrochant aux vêtements de Tom, pleurant, le suppliant. Elle était misérable, elle était faible, loin de l'image qu'elle renvoyait habituellement. Tom ne supporta pas cette vision. Il haïssait la faiblesse plus que tout au monde ; et voir Ibolya, la seule personne au monde pour qui il avait du respect, aussi faible, à ses pieds, le rendit fou de rage. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Son frère la rendait faible. Son frère était un obstacle. Et il brûlait de le tuer depuis si longtemps …_

 _Il rompit le sort, et János aspira de grandes goulées d'air, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, son corps encore déchiré de la douleur subie. Tom releva sa baguette, et Ibolya comprit instantanément ce qu'il allait faire. Elle hurla en se jetant sur lui, et il la repoussa avec violence, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le lit, contre sa valise._

 _« - Avada …_

 _Pas son frère. Pas son frère. Pas son frère. Ibolya n'avait pas d'autre pensée. Et sans réfléchir, dans un réflexe, elle attrapa son poignard en argent et se jeta sur Tom. La lame pénétra la chair, déchirant le flanc, coupant Tom avant qu'il ne prononce la syllabe fatidique. Avec une lenteur incrédule, il tourna la tête, croisant le regard affolé, échevelé d'Ibolya ; puis il baissa les yeux sur le poignard toujours planté dans son flanc. Avec la même lenteur, il retira le poignard, et sans le lâcher, quitta la pièce, laissant Ibolya sangloter sur le tapis, auprès de son frère à demi sonné. Des gouttelettes de sang marquaient son passage._

János termina à peiner son récit, des sanglots dans la voix. A travers ses larmes, il distinguait encore la silhouette de son fils, dans le fauteuil face à lui. Celui-ci avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, comme un enfant, et le fixait avec de grands yeux troublés. Il avait blêmi, bouleversé, et ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Sa voix brisa finalement le silence qui s'installait, basse et tremblante, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son père.

« - C'était pas ta faute …

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera le dernier, j'essaierais de ne pas prendre de retard pour le poster. Ensuite, il y aura l'épilogue, et ce sera la fin.**

 **Et puisque la fin approche, c'est le moment de donner votre avis ! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Tout est dit à présent, il n'y a plus de mystère. Que pensez-vous de Blaise ? Est-ce que vous lui en voulez, d'avoir utilisé Hermione ? Qui aime Réka ? Et Luna ? Le souvenir entre János** **, Tom et Ibolya, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Et surtout, la question la plus importante : qui va gagner demain, lors de la bataille finale ? L'Ordre ? Les Mangemorts ? Les Bathory ? Qui va mourir ?**

 **J'attends vos avis, vos remarques, et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! A bientôt !**


	41. Et tout s'arrête

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce si long retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer, je me suis fait débordée par mes cours, et les mois ont passé bien trop rapidement. Et puis, il faut dire que ce dernier chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Depuis le début de mon écriture, je savais exactement de quelle manière il devait finir ... mais il est toujours difficile de dire adieu à ses personnages, surtout quand on les côtoie depuis longtemps, plus de deux ans dans mon cas.**

 **Avant de mettre le point final à cette histoire, je voulais vous remercier, tous, chacun de mes lecteurs. Particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et à ce titre, je voudrais particulièrement remercier Severusa Snape, qui m'a envoyé un message pour prendre de mes nouvelles pendant cette longue absence - ça m'a énormément touchée -, ainsi que KeanaB, qui a découvert mon histoire récemment : à travers tes reviews, j'ai redécouvert mon histoire, et ça m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire ce dernier chapitre.**

 **Et puis, je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, ou en follower ; ainsi que tous ceux qui, même sans laisser de traces, ont lu mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, qu'elle vous aura touché. Aujourd'hui, alors que je n'ai pas publié depuis près de 6 mois, je compte 250 vues pour l'ensemble de ma fiction sur les 15 premiers jours de juin, ce qui est quelque chose d'énorme quand j'imagine à quel point elle a dû être enterrée dans les archives du site.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez la conclusion apportée à cette histoire. Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine sur Godric's Hollow, mais déjà la ville bruissait d'un millier de rumeurs. Au loin, le fracas des combats, qui ne cessaient plus depuis des semaines ; plus proches, des bruits de pas, des unités se positionnant, des conversations chuchotées, arrachées à la nuit, et parfois, le claquement sec d'un transplanage ou d'un Portoloin. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivaient et disparaissaient, à intervalles réguliers, silencieux. La Grande Bataille approchait et, d'ici une heure, plus aucune troupe ne se trouverait à Poudlard. Le plan était à la fois simple et audacieux, et chaque visage trahissait une concentration extrême.

Dans un nouveau claquement sec, la section dirigée par Harry Potter apparut, l'Élu à sa tête. Comme beaucoup de ses camarades, il avait les yeux cernés, fatigué des réunions incessantes et multiples qui s'étaient succédées ces derniers jours. Il fallait s'assurer que toutes les troupes seraient correctement équipées, préparer l'infirmerie et organiser une unité de soins provisoire, dans un refuge éloigné du champ de bataille et bardé de multiples protections, et bien sûr, organiser le plan de bataille. Ce qui signifiait une chose fondamentale : il fallait préparer l'arrivée des troupes d'Aileen, leur atout majeur, celui que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas prévu. Le seul qui pourrait faire venir Voldemort et ses plus proches lieutenants, qui depuis des jours à présent avaient cessé de rejoindre le champ de bataille, laissant les membres de l'Ordre s'épuiser face à des hommes qui n'étaient pour lui que de la chair à canon.

Harry quitta rapidement sa section, rejoignant Hermione qui, à la tête de la sienne, discutait vivement avec Blaise. Ron était déjà sur le champ de bataille, à la tête de sa section, accompagné de son frère Georges. Le Trio d'Or s'était depuis longtemps séparé, tous trois ayant vite compris que des figures d'autorité reconnues devaient diriger les sections – et tous trois devant admettre qu'ils étaient incontestablement des figures d'autorité.

« - Tout est prêt de ton côté ? chuchota-t-il, d'une voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que les Mangemorts puissent l'entendre et deviner leurs plans.

Elle hocha la tête, concentrée. Tous deux feraient partie des premières sections à entrer dans la danse, mais elle ne laissait rien trahir de son anxiété.

« - Nous allons bientôt partir. Quand Ginny donnera le signal, nous n'aurons pas de temps à perdre.

La ville de Godric's Hollow était située dans une vaste plaine, typique du Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre. Habituellement paisible et lumineuse, elle était à présent le théâtre de la plus violente bataille voyant s'affronter l'Ordre et les Mangemorts depuis la Première Guerre Sorcière. L'Ordre avait fortifié l'enceinte de Godric's Hollow, bâtissant à la hâte des murailles autour de la ville, gardées en permanence, et établissant des bases opératoires au cœur de la ville. A l'extérieur de la ville, sur plus d'un kilomètre de distance, un enchevêtrement de tranchées et de barbelés, successivement consolidés et détruits au gré des attaques, voyait s'affronter quotidiennement les deux armées. Les troupes Mangemort avaient profité de la position de faiblesse de l'Ordre, qui tenait la ville, pour établir un véritable siège autour d'elle. L'encerclement dont était victime l'Ordre l'empêchait de progresser en direction du campement établi par Voldemort, protégé des attaques aériennes par le petit bois dans lequel il s'était installé, à un peu moins de cinq kilomètres de distance de la ville.

Cette position instable rendait toute attaque frontale impossible pour l'Ordre, qui se contentait donc, depuis des semaines, de tenir sa position depuis les tranchées creusées dès le début de la bataille. Harry avait d'abord été sceptique quand Hermione lui avait exposé son idée ; mais il devait admettre que sa connaissance de l'histoire Moldue avait porté ses fruits. L'alternance de tranchées et barbelés limitait la progression des troupes Mangemortes, et protégeait la ville bien plus efficacement qu'une muraille. Mais tous savaient que cette guerre de position ne pouvait pas se prolonger indéfiniment. Les ressources de l'Ordre, humaines comme matérielles, s'épuisaient trop rapidement, quand celles de Voldemort semblaient sans fin. Ils devaient absolument briser les premières lignes Mangemorts, pour éloigner le cœur du combat de Godric's Hollow, sur un terrain où ils pourraient affronter l'armée de Voldemort à armes égales. Ce qui n'était pas simple.

La campagne alentour n'était que peu peuplée, et les rares fermes et villages avaient rapidement été vidés de toute population, Moldue comme sorcière. Les hommes de Voldemort s'en étaient immédiatement emparés, pillant ce qui restait, puis les transformant en un cercle protecteur, empêchant toute tentative de revers de la part de l'Ordre. Ils n'étaient à présent gardés que par une poignée de Mangemorts désœuvrés, loin de craindre une attaque de la part de l'Ordre qui avait fort à faire pour protéger Godric's Hollow, et ne parvenait pas à briser les lignes Mangemorts. Les perturbations magiques consécutives à la bataille rendaient par ailleurs les transplanages quasiment impossibles, ce qui confortait les positions de Voldemort.

Seul, l'Ordre était incapable de tenir Godric's Hollow et d'envoyer des troupes libérer les villages alentours pour forcer Voldemort à scinder ses forces. Mais l'armée d'Aileen doublait leur effectif, leurs armées conjointes dépassant les quatre cents hommes – ce qui restait peu face aux plus de cinq cent hommes de Voldemort, mais leur permettait de croire, enfin, à une victoire. Leur sous-effectif les obligeait à être audacieux, pour forcer Voldemort à sortir du bois. Et audacieux, leur plan l'était certainement. Risqué, disaient certains.

L'armée de l'Ordre comptait vingt sections. Cinq d'entre elles se trouvaient déjà sur le champ de bataille, respectant le roulement établi depuis le début du siège de la ville. A l'heure dite, dix sections supplémentaires rejoignirent le champ de bataille, menées par Harry lui-même. Celui-ci devait s'assurer d'être le plus visible possible, afin que l'information selon laquelle Harry Potter lançait une attaque massive remonte rapidement à Voldemort. Les Mangemorts étaient en sous-nombre face à cette attaque surprise, mais cet avantage ne durerait pas longtemps. L'Ordre devait donc en profiter pour faire le maximum de dégâts dans les troupes de Voldemort.

Cette attaque massive fut lancée sur le front est de la ville, en direction du bois où se trouvait le gros des troupes de Voldemort, ainsi que son commandement. Son importance, et le risque non-négligeable qu'elle représentait pour les troupes de Voldemort, attira sur eux un nombre important de Mangemorts. Les premières lignes Mangemorts furent purement et simplement balayées ; mais, après deux kilomètres d'une progression constante, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués, pris dans un corps à corps avec les hommes de Voldemort, qui arrivaient massivement dans leur direction.

Ce stratagème leur permit de libérer tout le côté ouest de la ville, immédiatement emprunté par les cinq sections restantes. Celles-ci, protégées par les trois unités volantes, se séparèrent rapidement pour libérer les villages et fermes occupés par Voldemort. Ceux-ci étant faiblement gardés, ils tombèrent les uns après les autres, les troupes de l'Ordre restant les occuper après l'élimination des hommes de Voldemort. En prenant le contrôle de ces villages, l'Ordre privait Voldemort de sa protection extérieure, et par là, ouvrait un boulevard aux armées d'Aileen, qui les investirent aussitôt. Les hommes à pied utilisèrent des Portoloins ; quant aux unités montées, elles avaient utilisé les portails d'Aileen pour se rapprocher au maximum de la zone de combat, et avaient terminé le trajet par la route.

Sitôt les fermes libérées, les unités volantes se replièrent sur le front est de Godric's Hollow, où la bataille faisait rage. Descendant pour la première fois suffisamment bas pour être repérés par les unités de Voldemort, elles effectuèrent un vol à basse altitude, ouvrant un passage en direction de la ville aux troupes de l'Ordre, qui s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la brèche, se repliant à grand fracas. L'Ordre connaissant mieux l'agencement des tranchées que les Mangemorts, ils gagnèrent quelques minutes en provoquant l'effondrement de certaines d'entre elles et en projetant sur eux les barbelés les séparant.

Les portes de la ville se refermèrent sur eux, les camouflant aux yeux des Mangemorts. Seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre, dont Bill et Fleur, des figures facilement reconnaissables par l'armée ennemie, restèrent postés sur les remparts, bombardant les Mangemorts de sorts. Tous savaient que les portes de la ville ne tiendraient pas longtemps ; plus aucune section de l'Ordre ne défendait les tranchées, et ils seraient bientôt submergés par l'armée noire.

Aussitôt entrés dans la ville, les membres de l'Ordre se regroupèrent au centre de celle-ci, le cœur fortifié. Les unités volantes les y attendaient, stationnées, et Ginny rejoignit Harry dès qu'elle le vit, lui signifiant d'un regard que leur plan marchait à merveille.

« - Tout est bon. Les troupes d'Aileen finissent d'arriver, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

Il hocha la tête, faisant passer le message au reste de ses hommes. Sans un bruit, ceux-ci activèrent leur Portoloin. Le village se vida en quelques minutes ; ne restèrent que Harry, Hermione, les membres de l'Ordre se trouvant sur les remparts, et une dernière section, camouflée dans l'ombre.

* * *

Postée, droite et fière, sur les remparts, Fleur semblait rayonner alors qu'elle bombardait les Mangemorts approchant de sortilèges tous plus mortels les uns que les autres. C'était sa dernière bataille, elle le savait. Tous avaient tenté de la dissuader de partir au combat : Molly, bien sûr, Bill, qu'elle aimait tellement, et Arthur, et Georges, et Charlie, et Percy … Même Ginny avait exprimé ses réticences. Tous trouvaient que sa grossesse était trop avancée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie et celle de son bébé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, tous ? Qu'elle était inconsciente, s'exposait au danger par pur plaisir ? Ne voyaient-ils pas que tout se jouait aujourd'hui, que c'était la dernière bataille ? Que la victoire – ou la mort – les attendait à la fin de la journée ?

« - On doit y aller.

Hochant imperceptiblement la tête, elle lança une dernière salve de sortilèges, avant de saisir la main de Bill, et de le laisser l'entraîner à sa suite. Derrière eux, les sortilèges fusaient encore, les frôlant parfois ; et alors qu'ils longeaient les vieilles maisons chargées d'histoire, la porte de la ville grinçait terriblement, fléchissant sous les assauts répétés des Mangemorts. Et quand, dans un craquement sinistre, la porte céda enfin, le couple accéléra, jetant ses dernières forces dans la course qui devait les mener jusqu'au cœur de la ville, d'où il pourrait enfin déclencher leurs Portoloins, profitant de l'espace sécurisé, attirant les Mangemorts dans leur piège. Il ne leur restait que quelques mètres, et les sortilèges Mangemort les poursuivaient, malgré la protection que tentaient de leur offrir Harry et Hermione, les derniers à les attendre.

Quand enfin ils parvinrent dans le périmètre sécurisé, la jeune femme se retourna, embrassa son mari, et laissa le Portoloin l'emporter, s'évanouissant comme une fleur dans l'air chargé de poussière. Elle avait un goût de sang sur les lèvres. Et Bill, mortellement touché par le Sectumsempra, s'effondra.

Tous étaient partis. Et Harry, le dernier, resta assommé, serrant de toutes ses forces l'aîné des Weasleys dans ses bras. Il ne prit pas le temps de contempler une dernière fois la ville de ses parents, les maisons qu'il n'avait jamais connues ; le cœur brisé, secoué de sanglots, il disparut, Bill toujours dans ses bras. Alors, et seulement alors, Hestia Jones sortit de l'ombre.

* * *

Les Mangemorts avaient pénétré la ville depuis à peine une minute et déjà ils l'investissaient, plus méthodiques que prévu, fouillant ses moindres recoins. Seuls, au centre de la ville, dos-à-dos, formant un cercle parfait, les vingt hommes d'Hestia Jones ne frémissaient pas. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait. Une mission suicide, diraient certains. Qu'importe. Des Mangemorts qui avaient investi la ville, pas un n'en sortirait vivant, ils s'en étaient fait le serment. Et quand, après des minutes interminables, les premiers Mangemorts parvinrent à eux, les mitraillettes s'enclenchèrent, terribles.

Face à la puissance de feu des armes Moldues, les Mangemorts tombaient, les uns après les autres, fauchés en pleine course, sans même comprendre ce qui les tuait. Encore et encore, encore et encore, les hommes d'Hestia Jones tirèrent, sans hésiter, sans songer à ceux qu'ils abattaient. Quand le premier d'entre eux tomba, ils resserrèrent le cercle sans pour autant interrompre leur feu meurtrier. Après tout, ne disait-on pas d'eux qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici vivants ? Quand le deuxième tomba, le cercle se resserra encore. Face à eux, les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreux et restaient, même blessés, même à terre, mortellement dangereux. Au troisième, les premières gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur leur front. Encore quelques minutes. Encore un peu de temps, ils avaient besoin de plus de temps.

Et, enfin, alors que le cinquième d'entre eux s'écroulait, Hestia Jones donna le signal, d'un léger pas en arrière. Sans parvenir à ravaler un sourire goguenard, l'unité Moldue disparut à son tour, dans un craquement sonore. Et, dans le village soudainement abandonné, face aux Mangemorts éberlués, tout explosa.

* * *

Debout, seul, à l'orée du village abandonné qui servait depuis le début de l'attaque de base aux hommes de l'Ordre, Harry fixait Godric's Hollow, imaginant sans peine l'enfer qui s'y jouait. Et pourtant, bien que sachant ce qui allait leur arriver, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir d'empathie pour les Mangemorts prisonniers du carnage. Seule l'image de Bill flottait dans son esprit ; l'image de Bill, et les hurlements de Fleur, et la douleur de Molly. Cette douleur, tenace, qui le terrassait ; cette douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser s'exprimer, pas maintenant, pas alors que tous avaient besoin de lui. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ces Mangemorts, pour tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route. Il avait des amis à venger. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'amis.

Il ne trembla pas quand la déflagration ravagea Godric's Hollow. Il aurait pu, dans d'autres conditions, avoir le cœur déchiré en voyant disparaître la ville de ses parents ; mais il avait vu trop de morts, et le village n'était plus rien pour lui, sinon un souvenir douloureux, l'image de ce qu'il avait perdu. De ceux qu'il avait perdu. Il observa la ville trembler et, dans une gerbe de feu et de poussière, exploser, envoyant des débris sur des centaines de mètres alentour. Sans un mot, il se détourna. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Privé du gros de ses troupes, de ses hommes sans intérêt destinés à mourir, Voldemort n'aurait d'autre choix que de se montrer. Ce soir, il ne repartirait pas vivant.

* * *

Tétanisés, au milieu de la plaine qui les séparait du bois où ils étaient auparavant dissimulés, les Mangemorts fixaient, hébétés, le gouffre qui s'étalait à présent là où se trouvait auparavant Godric's Hollow. De la ville, il ne restait rien, sinon un nuage de poussière grossissant que le vent ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Et, à l'intérieur, sous les décombres, les corps de près de deux cent Mangemorts.

Hésitant, ne sachant que faire, les Mangemorts restaient au milieu de la plaine, les bras ballants. Que faire ? Affronter l'ennemi ? Mais quel ennemi, où était-il, cet ennemi qui les massacrait sans même prendre la peine de se montrer, cet ennemi détenteur d'une puissance de feu qu'aucune magie ne pouvait égaler ? Où était-il, Harry Potter, ce lâche, trop faible pour gagner, qui préférait tuer à distance ? Devaient-ils se replier dans le bois protecteur ? Et comment, alors, expliquer à Voldemort, et à ses lieutenants, à la terrifiante Bellatrix, le massacre de près de la moitié de son armée ?

La réponse à ces questions ne se fit pas attendre. Le vent monta soudainement, rabattant la poussière issue de l'explosion sur les Mangemorts. Toussant, respirant avec peine, ceux-ci se protégèrent comme ils le pouvaient, se recroquevillant sur eux-mêmes. Et quand, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le vent retomba, les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent face aux deux cents hommes d'Harry Potter. A leur tête, l'Élu en personne, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Dans une dernière raillerie, il s'inclina dans une légère courbette, avant de lancer l'assaut.

* * *

« - Combien ?

« - Je … je ne suis pas sûr, Maitre, les chiffres ne sont pas exacts …

Se penchant en avant, les pupilles dangereusement rétrécies, Lord Voldemort plaça son index sous le menton du Mangemort tremblant qui lui faisait face.

« - Je t'ai demandé, siffla-t-il, combien d'hommes nous avons perdu.

« - Deux-deux cents, bégaya l'homme.

Avec un râle de colère, Voldemort l'envoya valdinguer au loin, se retournant vers Bellatrix. Il ne lui fallut qu'un signe de tête pour se faire comprendre. Entraînant les lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son sillage, et tenant fermement Drago par le bras, elle se dirigea vers le champ de bataille, ses yeux brillant déjà d'une lueur sadique. Resté quasiment seul, Voldemort inspira longuement. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Il ne sortirait pas du couvert des arbres – pas avant que la situation ne soit stabilisée. Il n'avait plus d'Horcruxes, il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Quand ses Mangemorts auraient massacré la vermine qui l'entourait, quand Potter serait enfin seul, à ce moment-là, et à ce moment-là seulement, il sortirait.

Fort de cette conviction, il s'assit sur son siège, spécialement installé au cœur du bois. Caressant nerveusement les os qui le composaient, il se prépara à la longue attente qui s'offrait à lui. Un instant, il se redressa, interdit, croyant sentir une vague odeur de brûlé ; puis, se rappelant, l'explosion qui avait ravagé Godric's Hollow, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, ruminant sa haine. L'odeur pourtant ne partait pas, persistante ; pire, il lui semblait qu'elle était de plus en plus tenace. Il se leva, tourna en rond autour du campement, reniflant l'air autour de lui, sous le regard apeuré des Mangemorts encore présents qui n'osaient le regarder.

Avec un reniflement d'exaspération, il se rassit. Cette situation le rendait fou. Paranoïaque. Il n'y avait pas de feu. Personne n'aimait le feu. Sauf … D'un grognement rageur, il éloigna la voix qui se rappelait à sa mémoire. Personne n'aimait le feu.

« - Selwyn ! claqua-t-il soudainement.

« - Maître ?

« - Fais le tour de la forêt. Je sens une odeur de brûlé.

« - Je ne sens rien, Maître.

« - J'ai dit, fais le tour de la forêt ! hurla-t-il presque.

Avec un brusque saut en arrière, le Mangemort s'inclina et s'enfuit dans le sous-bois. A nouveau seul, ne prêtant pas attention aux Mangemorts toujours présents, Voldemort se rassit, rongeant son frein. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de brûlé. Rien ne le ferait sortir de ce bois.

« - Un, deux, trois, la cabane prend feu.

Il se releva d'un bond, sondant les visages autour de lui. A l'expression inquiète des Mangemorts l'entourant, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette voix. Cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle était là.

« - La maison brûle, Tom, il faut sortir.

A nouveau sa voix, cristalline, presqu'enfantine, empreinte de folie. Puis son rire, ces perles de joie qui aujourd'hui lui glaçaient le sang.

« - Je suis là, Tom. Vient m'affronter, si tu l'oses.

La voix s'était faite sérieuse, tranchante. Menaçante. Et Voldemort pouvait voir, sur les visages des Mangemorts, l'inquiétude qui les envahissaient. Quand Selwyn réapparut, il n'eut pas besoin que celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour savoir ce qu'il en était. La forêt était en feu. Il devait sortir.

* * *

A la tête de son armée, des deux cents personnes qui croyaient en lui, Harry s'était lancé dans le combat, entamant le premier la valse des sortilèges. Face à cette masse d'hommes, les Mangemorts n'avaient pu se séparer, et avaient dû se résoudre à les affronter en face, sans aucun espoir de les prendre à revers. Quand le corps à corps commença, Harry sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que toutes les forces vives de Voldemort avaient été lancées dans la bataille. Il avait aperçu Bellatrix, à la tête des pires Mangemorts, sortir du bois, traînant son neveu derrière elle. Voldemort n'était pas encore là ; mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il n'avait que deux cents hommes, et Voldemort en avait plus de trois cents. Seul, il n'aurait pu gagner. Mais les troupes d'Aileen, ainsi que le sacrifice de Godric's Hollow, lui donnait l'avantage. Dès les premières minutes du combat, les chevaliers-wyvernes d'Aileen avaient décollé, provoquant l'effroi chez les Mangemorts. Rasant les troupes ennemies, ceux-ci avaient poursuivi leur course folle jusqu'au petit bois qui abritait Voldemort et que, de leurs gueules béantes, les vouivres commencèrent à incendier. Leur funeste travail achevé, ils effectuèrent un tour d'honneur au-dessus du champ de bataille, les vouivres exprimant leur allégresse de leur horrible voix stridente. Voldemort allait sortir, à présent.

Mais ils savaient qu'il ne sortirait pas seul. Dans la forêt se trouvaient encore les restes de son armée des ténèbres : les Géants, les Acromentules, les Loup-garous … Mais après tout, c'était pour eux que l'armée d'Aileen était présente. Elle avait l'habitude d'affronter les créatures des ténèbres. Et tandis que l'Ordre se chargeait des Mangemorts, les chevaliers-wyvernes, chevaliers-pégases et autres chevaliers-griffons attendaient ces créatures de pied ferme. Mais ceux-ci étaient encore dissimulés, laissant les vouivres instaurer la terreur dans l'armée noire.

Alors que la bataille avançait, et que l'Ordre rencontrait ses premières difficultés face aux Mangemorts qui restaient plus nombreux qu'eux, le son d'une corne de brume retentit dans la plaine, surprenant les troupes présentes. Et la cavalerie apparut. Littéralement. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry avait toujours rêvé de ces chevaliers du Moyen-Âge, apparaissant au galop pour terrasser leurs ennemis. Mais le monde moderne avait eu raison de ses rêves d'enfants, et il avait dû se résoudre à ne jamais observer une charge de cavalerie. Les hommes montés d'Aileen apparurent pourtant d'une remarquable efficacité. Face à des armes tranchantes, la charge se serait brisée en quelques minutes. Mais les Mangemorts n'avaient que des baguettes, et les chevaux allaient trop vite pour qu'ils puissent adapter leurs sorts.

Et, impuissante, la colonne Mangemorte qui s'était détachée pour tenter de prendre l'Ordre à revers se brisa sous l'impact des cavaliers. A l'arrêt, ceux-ci étaient inutiles. A pleine vitesse, on ne pouvait les arrêter, et fonçant sans répit à travers les troupes Mangemortes, ils forçaient celles-ci à se disperser, les rendant plus vulnérables aux attaques de l'Ordre.

Face à eux, le brasier s'étendait sur la forêt, et les premières créatures des ténèbres apparaissaient à l'orée de celle-ci. Les chevaliers-griffons apparurent alors, larguant directement sur les Loup-garous les féroces guerriers recouverts d'argent. A leur suite, les chevaliers-pégase, principalement armés d'arcs, commencèrent à décocher les premières flèches mortelles.

D'extérieur, la féroce efficacité des armées d'Aileen, combinée à celle des combattants de l'Ordre devait paraître écrasante. De l'intérieur, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Les Mangemorts faisaient partie des pires tueurs existants – le répéterait-on jamais assez ? – et Bellatrix faisait à elle seule plus de victimes que dix de ses confrères réunis. Le venin d'Acromentule était mortel, et la morsure des Loup-garous faisait frémir d'effroi les hommes qui les apercevaient par moment. Quant aux Géants, ils semblaient tout simplement invincible, tant les flèches semblaient s'enfoncer dans le cuir épais de leur peau sans les blesser. Rien n'était gagné.

Personne ne vit Voldemort sortir de la forêt. Se glissant avec souplesse parmi ses troupes, celui-ci gardait son anonymat, une capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Il ne savait quel était son objectif. Potter, ou Ibolya ? Qu'importait, au fond. Ibolya avait choisi Potter, et le protégeait comme son enfant. En trouvant l'un, il trouverait l'autre.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la terre était ravagée, le sang coulait à flot, mais rien ne semblait arrêter la folie meurtrière des hommes qui s'affrontaient. Le bras tailladé, contenant tant bien que mal le sang qui s'en échappait, Ron marmonna une brève incantation pour diminuer la blessure avant de se replonger dans la bataille. Il était seul, parmi les plus avancés à l'intérieur de l'armée Mangemorte, et sa position était de plus en plus difficilement tenable. Il devait reculer, sous peine de rejoindre les cadavres jonchant le sol.

Quand un sortilège frôla son oreille, il riposta vivement, ignorant la douleur se son bras qui remontait jusqu'à son épaule. Mais le Mangemort était coriace, et chaque seconde qui passait l'affaiblissait. Quand un second Mangemort apparut aux côtés du premier, il crut sa dernière heure venue. Un éclat argenté plus tard, le premier Mangemort s'effondrait, la gorge savamment tranché. Le second souleva légèrement son capuchon, révélant un visage tanné par le soleil et des yeux d'un bleu limpide comme le ciel, lui adressa un léger clin d'œil, et disparut dans la foule.

Il n'avait pas vu les Assassins rejoindre la bataille. Mais il devait admettre que, dissimulés parmi les Mangemorts, ceux-ci étaient redoutablement efficaces. Sans perdre de temps, il recula de quelques dizaines de mètres, retrouvant Ernie Macmillan, seul lui aussi. Sans perdre de temps, les deux camarades replongèrent dans le combat.

* * *

Quand elle avait posé les pieds sur le sol de Godric's Hollow, ce matin-là, Minerva McGonagall avait longuement regardé le ciel, admirant les couleurs rougeoyantes de l'aube, comme si elle savait que ce serait la dernière qu'elle verrait se lever. Elle avait eu une longue et belle vie, et même si elle avait connu plus que son lot de malheurs, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait été heureuse. Elle avait vu le soleil se lever sur les Highlands, et enterré son petit frère. Elle avait vu passer dans sa classe des générations d'élèves, et perdu un certain nombre d'entre eux. Elle avait levé les soldats de pierre de Poudlard, et vu s'effondrer Godric's Hollow. Au fond, elle ne regrettait rien.

Jusqu'au bout, elle s'était battue. Comme une lionne, avec le courage qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, la vaillance qui inspirait ceux qui la côtoyaient. Elle avait vu les Mangemorts tomber sous ses sorts, et ses amis disparaître à leur tour. Aussi, quand elle croisa le regard flamboyant de Bellatrix, elle sut que le moment était venu. Et quand le sortilège mortel la frappa, l'honorable vieille dame s'effondra sans un bruit. Minerva n'était pas de ceux qui meurent dans leur lit. Elle était un guerrier, et mourait les armes à la main.

* * *

« - Luna ! Bandages !

La jeune Serdaigle attrapa un paquet de bandages qu'elle jeta immédiatement à Mrs Pomfresh, sans cesser de soigner le blessé se trouvant devant elle. L'infirmerie mobile avait été installée dans l'une des fermes abandonnées reprises par l'Ordre et, bardée de protections, elle était un havre de sécurité pour les blessés qui s'y succédaient. La bataille avait commencé de longues heures auparavant à présent, et le rythme ne faiblissait pas. Elles devaient soigner, du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, les membres de l'Ordre se succédant devant elles – et qui, bien souvent, rejoignaient aussitôt le terrain – et leur confier de nouveaux Portoloins d'urgence. C'était sans fin.

Luna profita d'un moment de répit pour quitter la tente à l'atmosphère surchargée, fuyant les effluves de sang et de potion qui s'en échappaient. Dehors, elle retrouva Astoria, assise à quelques mètres de l'entrée, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Luna s'assit sans un bruit à côté d'elle, replaçant dans un léger tic ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Astoria releva la tête, la fixant de ses yeux fatigués. La jeune Serpentard n'avait pas hésité une seconde à rejoindre l'infirmerie, sachant que celle-ci aurait besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour la bataille à venir.

« - On va bientôt partir.

Astoria hocha la tête, soupirant d'un air las.

« - Qui nous accompagne ?

« - Robert. Un Cracmol je crois.

Astoria hocha à nouveau la tête. Certains blessés étaient trop grièvement touchés pour pouvoir se déplacer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et les assistants de Pomona se rendaient donc sur le champ de bataille, par alternance, pour porter secours à tous ceux qui le nécessitaient. Ils savaient à quel point chaque sortie était dangereuse, mais rien ne les aurait fait renoncer. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas laisser leurs amis agoniser, des heures durant, dans la boue du champ de bataille. Et puis, les hommes d'Hestia Jones les accompagnaient, assurant leur protection. C'était peu, mais leur simple présence les rassurait considérablement.

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière elles, les deux filles se relevèrent, devinant que l'heure de partir était venue. Effectivement, Robert se trouvait derrière elles, lourdement armé. Astoria fronça pourtant les sourcils en voyant la silhouette qui l'accompagnait.

« - Daphné ?

Sa sœur émit un reniflement dédaigneux, dissimulant mal son inquiétude.

« - Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser risquer ta vie sans rien dire ? Je viens avec vous.

Astoria ne protesta pas. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Sa sœur ne voulait que la protéger, au point de rejoindre ce champ de bataille qu'elle s'était juré de toujours éviter, pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver face à Drago ou Théodore. Aussi, elle se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, avant de rentrer dans la tente récupérer ses dernières affaires. Peu de temps après, ils furent au complet. Matthew, un autre soldat de l'unité Moldue, les avait rejoints ; et tous cinq s'éloignèrent en direction du champ de bataille, sachant ce qui les attendait.

Ses cheveux détachés flottant autour d'elle comme un halo de lumière, Luna avait l'air d'un ange, échoué au cœur de l'enfer. Astoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de la surveiller du regard, alors qu'elles s'approchaient des blessés, les renvoyant à l'infirmerie grâce aux Portoloins d'urgence qu'elles avaient emportés avec elles. Une telle pureté s'échappait de la jeune Serdaigle qu'il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, tant qu'elle restait auprès d'elle. Parce que rien ne pouvait ternir la beauté de l'âme de Luna …

Toute à sa concentration, cherchant fébrilement le pouls de l'homme auprès duquel elle était agenouillée, Astoria ne vit pas le Mangemort arriver. Seul le bruit assourdissant de la rafale de la mitraillette tirée par Robert lui fit tourner la tête. Au ralenti, elle vit le Mangemort s'effondrer, fauché par le tir mortel. Trop tard. Le rayon vert filait vers elle, à une vitesse effarante. Astoria n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à sa propre mort. Elle bascula sur le côté, frappée de plein fouet par un corps lancé à pleine vitesse. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son hurlement résonna à travers toute la plaine. Les yeux encore grands ouverts, Daphné fixait un ciel qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais.

Ce ne fut que quand la main de Luna, avec sa douceur habituelle, se posa sur son épaule, qu'Astoria s'autorisa à lever les yeux, encore cramponnée au corps de sa sœur. Et Luna, essuyant avec peine le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, s'effondra sur elle. Ce ne fut qu'alors que la jeune Serpentard prit conscience du massacre. Un groupe de Mangemorts les avait pris pour cible, et Robert et Matthew, malgré leur résistance exceptionnelle, ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Fermant les yeux, agrippant fermement sa sœur et Luna qui commençait à convulser, Astoria enclencha son Portoloin. Pour les deux soldats, il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Le vent fouettait son visage, la faisant se sentir plus vivante que jamais. Sa main gauche serrée sur le manche de son balai, la droite tenant fermement sa baguette, Ginny plongea, sentant ses deux coéquipiers suivre le mouvement, épousant sa trajectoire. Les trois sortilèges fusèrent en direction du sol. Sans même voir s'ils avaient atteint leur cible, les trois balais remontèrent en flèche, filant à travers le vent, pour mieux replonger quelques mètres plus loin. Ginny, Cho et Olivier formaient un trio mortel. Les escadrons de la mort formés par les unités volantes étaient un fléau pour les Mangemorts, qui étaient contraints de constamment surveiller au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas invincibles. Plusieurs balais étaient déjà tombés, frappés de plein fouet par des sortilèges. Ginny ne savait pas encore qui était le coupable, et cherchait incessamment ce Mangemort, dont les tirs si précis décimaient ses rangs. Opérant un virage sur la droite, elle remonta le champ de bataille, en direction de la forêt qui, si elle était presqu'entièrement carbonisée, laissait encore échapper une fumée opaque et épaisse. Et alors, elle le vit. Légèrement en retrait, fermement campé sur ses deux pieds, Dolohov visait sans relâche les unités volantes, les balais comme les chevaliers d'Aileen. Ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue-de-cheval, ne portant pas de masque, il était facilement reconnaissable, et Ginny aurait pu jurer le voir sourire quand un nouveau balai tomba.

Faisant un signe de tête à ses coéquipiers pour leur signaler leur nouvelle cible, Ginny plongea en direction de Dolohov, et les trois sorciers lancèrent plusieurs sortilèges dans sa direction. Leur attaque ne passa pas inaperçue, puisqu'alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour pour renouveler leur attaque, Ginny devina que le Mangemort les fixait. Elle se retourna, pour croiser son regard bleu glacé, brillant de haine. La bataille s'engagea entre les trois sorciers et le Mangemort, les sortilèges fusant dans tous les sens. Les balais virevoltaient, tournoyaient, esquivant avec souplesse les tirs du Mangemort ; mais ils peinaient à le toucher, et devinaient vaguement qu'un puissant sortilège de protection entourait le Russe.

Les balais se préparèrent à plonger pour une énième attaque quand un sortilège de Dolohov, frôlant Ginny, heurta de plein fouet Olivier. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur et son balai partit en vrille, le condamnant à une mort certaine lorsqu'il heurterait le sol. Ginny et Cho n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et, laissant Dolohov pour le moment, se précipitèrent à la poursuite du balai de leur ami, priant pour réussir à le sauver.

Dolohov observa les deux balais s'éloigner, tout en continuant à bombarder les unités aériennes de sortilèges mortels. Le garçon ne survivrait pas au Sectumsempra qui lui avait été lancé, quels que soient les efforts déployés par sa coéquipière aux cheveux roux. Profitant du répit qui lui était accordé par le départ des balais, le Mangemort se concentra sur l'un des chevaliers-pégases, particulièrement actif depuis le début de la bataille. Ses sortilèges n'arrivaient pas à le toucher, ce qui le frustrait profondément. Mais Dolohov n'était pas inquiet. Le cavalier tomberait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Après tout, pas un Mangemort ne visait aussi bien que lui.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, un sortilège frappa de plein fouet le pégase et son cavalier, projetant ceux-ci dans le vide. A des centaines de mètres de là, Blaise eut un coup au cœur, comme à chaque fois que l'un des hommes d'Aileen tombait. La sensation était affreuse, et il sentait la bile lui monter aux lèvres. Un cœur, un de ces cœurs peuplant la multitude qu'il sentait battre dans sa poitrine, s'était arrêté ; et chaque fibre de son être hurlait sa douleur contre cette mort. A ses côtés, Hermione sentit son trouble, et se fit un devoir de le protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas les étourdissements qui le saisissaient à chaque mort, ne pouvait pas les comprendre ; et, le pensant blessé, elle le défendait comme une lionne. A ces moments précis, Blaise aurait voulu hurler au monde entier qu'il aimait Hermione Granger. Mais le moment n'était pas propice, et la situation guère reluisante.

Comme le pégase s'écrasait, Blaise devina avant qu'il ne s'élève le hurlement qui allait suivre. Parce que Jules était tombé. Et que Jules était le cœur de cette armée, celui que tous aimaient, celui qu'Ibolya aimait comme un fils. Mais le hurlement qui s'éleva dans la plaine ne fut pas un hurlement de douleur. Ce fut un hurlement de rage. La dernière des Báthory laissa échapper toute la haine qui l'habitait, ses yeux virant au noir le plus sombre, le danger suintant de tous les pores de sa peau. Autour d'elle, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle fit un geste rageur de la main, et les combattants, quel que soit leur origine, s'écartèrent devant elle, lui ouvrant une immense allée jusqu'au responsable de ces morts.

Le rictus qu'arborait Dolohov se figea progressivement alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, Harry sur ses talons. Sans cesser d'avancer, elle tendit une main dans sa direction, des volutes de fumée violacée s'échappant de sa paume pour agripper le Mangemort à la gorge. Le poing de ténèbres se resserra, soulevant l'homme à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Dolohov se débattait, essayant de toutes ses forces d'écarter les doigts de ténèbres qui l'étranglaient. Mais Ibolya, le visage empourpré par la fureur, ne desserrait pas sa prise, appuyant au contraire avec force sur la gorge du Mangemort. Vu d'en bas, le spectacle était insoutenable. Ils entendaient tous très nettement les os de Dolohov craquer à mesure que la fumée violâtre s'enroulait autour de son corps ; les veines saillaient sur son visage, comme sur le point d'exploser. Enfin, après des secondes qui leurs parurent des heures, alors que Dolohov avait depuis longtemps cessé de se débattre, et n'émettait plus que des hoquets de plus en plus espacés, sa nuque se brisa et le pantin désarticulé retomba au sol.

Se retournant alors, Ibolya se mit à hurler.

« - Tom ! Tom ! s'égosilla-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même de plus en plus vite. Tom !

Si quelqu'un avait un jour douté de sa folie, il ne pouvait plus la nier en la voyant à présent, ivre de rage, sa longue robe tournoyant autour d'elle comme une ombre macabre. Avec un dernier hurlement de rage, elle lança une boule de feu en direction du Mangemort le plus proche, s'ouvrant un passage vers Voldemort. Harry la suivait toujours ; dans son sillage, Neville et Tracey se chargeaient de couvrir leurs arrières ; et s'ils n'en montraient rien, ils étaient épouvantés par la démonstration de magie noire qu'elle venait de leur faire. Aileen était définitivement dangereuse. Et, pire que tout, elle était folle.

* * *

Silencieux, assis sur la table qui lui servait ordinairement à préparer ses potions, Théodore laissait son regard dériver sur les murs du Manoir Nott. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, et s'était décidé à quitter Voldemort au moment précis où il avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre. Et, aujourd'hui, le moment était venu. Parce que Potter avait sacrifié Godric's Hollow, et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sans raison. Quand la nouvelle de la présence des armées Báthory était parvenue jusqu'à lui, sa conviction n'avait été que renforcée.

Tranquillement, il se releva, attrapant la valise qu'il avait préparé. Il traversa son Manoir, l'abandonnant sans parvenir à ressentir aucun remord. Quand il atteignit la cour, il se retourna, contemplant une dernière fois cette demeure qu'il avait tant haï.

« - Olly ! Appela-t-il.

« - Maître, s'inclina l'elfe en apparaissant.

« - Brûle tout.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'agitèrent dans tous les sens.

« - Et les Messieurs présents, Maitre ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

« - Dis aux elfes de sortir. Et brûlez tout.

Et sans un regard en arrière pour la demeure qui l'avait vu naître, Théodore s'éloigna, sa valise à la main. Il ne verserait pas une larme pour les Mangemorts blessés restés au Manoir. Il partait. Il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas comment, mais Théodore commençait sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Aileen poursuivait sa course folle depuis plusieurs minutes, massacrant sans pitié tous ceux se trouvant sur son chemin. Harry avait enfin réussi à remonter à ses côtés, et se montrait aussi impitoyable qu'elle. Et enfin, alors que le dernier Mangemort face à eux tombait, ils firent face à un espace vide. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, seul, se trouvait Voldemort. Le temps se figea un instant, alors que les trois ennemis se regardaient. La mort flottait au-dessus d'eux, parfum âcre.

Plus lentement alors, comme si elle était enfin en paix, Ibolya s'approcha de celui qui jadis avait été son amant. Frappé par la solennité de l'instant, Harry la suivit avec quelques pas de retard, devinant le duel qui se préparait entre les deux ennemis. Tout était calme, la fin n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques secondes de la victoire. Et, comme un éclair, surgissant du néant, Bellatrix apparut, sa lame effilée s'enfonçant dans l'abdomen d'Aileen. La jeune femme hoqueta, trébucha, fixant sans le croire la lame qui dépassait de son ventre. Sur le champ de bataille, tous ceux qui étaient liés à elle retinrent le plus effroyable des cris de douleur, comme si, avec elle, c'était chacun d'eux qui mourrait. Blaise se plia en deux, et Hermione se précipita sur lui avec panique, le soutenant pour l'empêcher de tomber. Dans les serres de Poudlard, la vieille Pomona se laissa tomber à terre, la main sur le cœur.

D'un coup sec, Bellatrix retira la lame, laissant le sang s'échapper par flots du ventre de la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Aileen s'effondra. Presque gracieusement d'abord, puis brutalement, alors que la vie fuyait son corps à gros sanglots. Dans un ultime effort, elle fit rougeoyer une dernière fois sa main, la boule de feu enflammant Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Harry se précipita, plaquant ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, essayant de retenir le sang qui s'échappait d'elle. Jusqu'au bout elle garda ses yeux fichés dans les siens, semblant l'implorer de tuer Tom pour elle. Mais Harry était incapable de détourner son regard du sien, serrant compulsivement ses mains sur son ventre, pour retarder l'inévitable.

Sans un regard pour Bellatrix, dont les hurlements assourdissants emplissaient l'air, Voldemort leva sa baguette. Il n'aurait même pas à affronter le Survivant. Celui-ci s'offrait à lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse jeter le sort fatidique, une autre silhouette s'offrit à lui. Et Neville n'hésita pas. Là où Harry aurait utilisé un _Expelliarmus_ , il observa sereinement le sortilège vert sortir de sa baguette, et frapper de plein fouet celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui n'était rien, rien qu'un cadavre difforme, étendu sur le sol.

A quelques mètres de lui, figure silencieuse, Drago ne détourna pas une seule fois les yeux, alors que sa tante brûlait vive face à lui. Il laissa ses hurlements de douleur emplir ses oreilles comme une douce musique qui, lui semblait-il, vengeait ses parents. Et quand Bellatrix ne fut plus rien qu'un amas de chair brûlée, alors seulement il tourna les talons.

* * *

 **This is the end.**

 **C'est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange de poser le dernier mot de cette histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours pensé que l'histoire devait se clôturer de cette manière.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review - en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez une review, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots : après tout, ce seront les derniers retours que j'aurais sur cette histoire, la première que j'ai publié, à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.**

 **Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un épilogue fera son apparition ...**

 **D'ici-là, portez vous bien, et à bientôt j'espère.**


	42. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **En fait, je n'ai pas pu résister, et donc voici un petit épilogue. Je vous laisse lire ça tranquillement ;)**

* * *

 **10 ans plus tard.**

Le soleil matinal réveilla Blaise, le poussant à se retourner pour éviter les quelques rayons qui atteignaient son lit. En ces chaudes journées de fin d'été, il avait pris l'habitude de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte durant la nuit, pour profiter de sa fraîcheur. La tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller, il chercha sa montre à tâtons sur sa table de nuit, l'attrapant finalement avec un grognement étouffé. Il était à peine six heures. Mais la journée promettait d'être longue, aussi se leva-t-il, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la forme endormie à ses côtés.

Toujours silencieusement, il traversa la chambre, s'arrêtant un instant devant la fenêtre ouverte. Il habitait une petite maison à la campagne, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Portsmouth. Il n'y avait que peu d'habitations dans les environs, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, tant il tenait à sa tranquillité. Il s'étira longuement, contemplant les champs verdoyants qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Puis, repensant à la journée qui l'attendait, il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après un bref détour par le dressing, il était fin prêt. Il descendit tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine, savourant le silence de la maisonnée. Il savait que dans quelques heures à peine, celle-ci résonnerait de nombreux bruits, alors que la vie en reprendrait possession. Mais pour le moment, il était seul, et le silence lui convenait. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Il se prépara un café, encore perdu dans ses pensées, puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'immense baie vitrée du salon était ouverte. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'extérieur.

« - Papa ? demanda-t-il automatiquement en reconnaissant la silhouette installée dans le fauteuil, un journal ouvert sur ses genoux.

János releva la tête vers lui, lui adressant un bref sourire amusé.

« - Déjà levé ?

Blaise soupira.

« - Tu devrais te reposer, il est encore tôt.

« - Arrête donc de me prendre pour un enfant, et viens t'asseoir près de moi. Tu es prêt ?

Blaise s'assit tranquillement, tendant par automatisme sa tasse de café à son père. Il irait s'en préparer une autre plus tard. János l'accepta avec gratitude, et sa main ridée ne trembla presque pas alors qu'il la prenait précautionneusement.

« - Oui. Depuis le temps que je me prépare pour cet instant !

János étouffa un petit rire, contemplant son fils avec admiration.

« - Ibolya serait fière de toi, tu sais.

Blaise hocha la tête avec un sourire encore douloureux.

« - Je pensais aller la voir, tout à l'heure.

« - Très bonne idée, je viendrai avec toi.

Blaise hésita.

« - Papa, je ne sais pas si …

« - Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, tu ne peux pas empêcher ton vieux père de rendre visite à sa sœur. Ne bouge pas, je vais me préparer, je ne serai pas long.

Blaise n'argumenta pas, observant le vieil homme se relever avec peine, puis rejoindre en boitillant l'intérieur de la maison. Malgré son âge, János n'avait rien perdu de son fort caractère, et Blaise avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Parfois, il était étonné en apercevant le visage couvert de ride de son père, et il revoyait, comme dans un rêve, l'homme jeune et alerte qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois dans un bureau de Londres. Pas une fois János ne s'était plaint, et Blaise avait même cru voir rouler des larmes de joie sur les joues de son père alors que les effets du temps se faisaient enfin sentir sur son corps.

A la mort d'Ibolya, le sortilège avait été brisé, et János, enfin délivré de sa malédiction, avait été rattrapé par le temps. En quelques mois à peine, il avait pris cinquante ans, et le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'était transformé en vieillard de plus de soixante-dix ans. Il avait aujourd'hui quatre-vingt-deux ans, et vivait avec Blaise depuis que celui-ci avait fait l'acquisition de cette maison. Après la mort d'Ibolya, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tant d'autres avaient perdu la vie, le père et le fils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, et le soudain vieillissement de János avait fait prendre conscience à Blaise qu'il souhaitait profiter des années qui lui restaient avec son père.

Blaise secoua la tête, refoulant ces souvenirs douloureux, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cadeau de sa femme dont il n'avait d'abord pas compris l'utilité. Il était un peu plus de six heures et demi. Il avait le temps de rendre visite à sa tante. Il espérait être de retour pour huit heures trente, ce qui lui laisserait un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour se préparer avant de rejoindre le ministère. A l'étage, il entendait l'eau couler dans la douche. Il avait le temps de boire tranquillement son café avant que son père ne le rejoigne.

* * *

En frissonnant, la jeune femme resserra les pans de son gilet autour d'elle, fouillant le paysage alentour du regard à la recherche de sa compagne. Il ne faisait pas très froid pourtant, environ 20°C, ce qui était habituel en cette saison. Elle se trouvait tout au nord de l'Inde, dans le Bas-Himalaya. Elles étaient trop bas pour rencontrer de la neige, mais quand Astoria levait les yeux, elle frissonnait face aux immensités d'un blanc immaculé qui lui faisaient face. Elle avait préféré la première partie du voyage, dans la plaine du Gange, où les paysages comme le climat lui semblaient bien plus accueillants.

Attrapant un second gilet dans la tente se trouvant derrière elle, Astoria se décida à partir à la recherche de son amie. Il était déjà onze heures trente, et si elle ne la trouvait pas, celle-ci allait sans doute oublier de manger, comme de nombreuses fois durant leur séjour – et les précédents. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois la toundra du regard, à la recherche de la chevelure blonde familière – en vain. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers un éperon rocheux où, pensait-elle, elle avait de grandes chances de trouver son amie, plongée dans la contemplation d'une nouvelle espèce de scorpions qu'elle avait découvert récemment.

« - Ah, Luna, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée, en la reconnaissant enfin.

La blondinette releva les yeux vers elle.

« - J'ai réussi à prélever du venin, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait.

Un sourire apparut immédiatement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« - Tu es un amour, lança-t-elle en attrapant la petite fiole que lui tendait prudemment Luna.

Puis, elle tendit la main, aidant son amie à se relever, la laissant s'appuyer sur elle. Elles revinrent ainsi, l'une soutenant l'autre, vers la tente qui leur servait d'abri durant leur séjour. Luna ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la bataille de Godric's Hollow. Grièvement blessée, elle avait passé plusieurs jours dans un état critique tel que beaucoup pensaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Ils avaient eu tort. Luna avait survécu, au prix de sa santé. La jeune fille avait toujours eu une santé fragile, héritée de sa mère, et ses blessures n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation. Aujourd'hui encore, dix ans après cette terrible bataille, elle en portait encore les séquelles. Astoria les voyait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle : déjà mince, Luna avait maigri, ses traits se creusant. Elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite qu'auparavant, et était continuellement sous traitement pour permettre à son corps de tenir le choc.

Personne n'en parlait, mais tous savaient que Luna n'avait gagné qu'un répit. Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, et ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir ses cheveux blanchir. Ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, étaient tout ce qui restait de la jeune fille au sourire ensorcelant qu'elle avait été. Et si elle souriait toujours, son visage gardait la trace des douleurs passées. Depuis dix ans, Astoria avait vu le changement s'opérer chez Luna. Elle avait vu sa santé décliner, jour après jour, pour revenir comme par miracle. Parfois, il lui semblait que Luna était comme une étoile filante, nappant son entourage d'une lueur irréelle. Et comme une étoile filante, elle se consumait, s'approchant chaque jour un peu plus de la mort inéluctable.

Après la bataille de Godric's Hollow, Astoria s'était murée dans un mutisme absolu, dépérissant à petit feu. Elle avait tout perdu en ce jour fatidique : Luna, aux portes de la mort. Drago, qu'elle avait tant aimé en secret, emporté par les Aurors, comme tant d'autres Mangemorts. Et sa sœur, sa sublime sœur, celle qui s'était toujours sacrifiée pour elle, jusqu'à donner sa vie pour la sauver. Et Astoria s'était retrouvée seule, sans raison de vivre. Elle aurait pu mourir, à ce moment, se laisser dépérir jusqu'à rejoindre sa sœur. Mais elle savait que Daphnée n'aurait jamais voulu cela. Sa sœur s'était sacrifiée pour qu'elle vive, et elle se devait de le faire, pour elle, en son nom.

Elle s'était occupée de Luna, avec passion, avec désespoir. Luna était tout ce qui lui restait, la seule ancre à laquelle se raccrocher. Et la jeune Serdaigle avait survécu. Les deux jeunes filles, aussi brisées l'une que l'autre, s'étaient reconstruites ensemble. Ensemble, elles avaient tenté de recoller les morceaux brisés de leurs cœurs, de leurs corps. Elles avaient passé leurs ASPIC, puis rejoint une université sorcière, en France, loin de l'Angleterres qu'elles peinaient encore à affronter. Luna avait passé une licence de Magizoologie, tandis qu'Astoria étudiait les Potions. La santé de Luna s'était encore dégradée, aussi les deux amies avaient choisi de ne pas poursuivre leurs études au-delà de leur licence pour partir à la découverte du monde.

Son ouvrage favori en poche, _Vie et Habitats des Animaux Fantastiques_ , par Norbert Dragonneau, auteur qu'elle révérait, Luna poursuivit ses études de la faune sorcière. Toujours à ses côtés, Astoria profita de ces excursions pour recueillir divers échantillons, venins, plumes ou plantes, pour étudier leurs caractéristiques. Elle possédait déjà de nombreux carnets remplis de notes, observations et croquis. Parfois, elle envoyait certains de ses échantillons à Théodore Nott, qui était à présent un Maître en Potions reconnu. Il vivait en Argentine depuis huit ans – personne ne savait où il avait disparu à la fin de la guerre – et malgré plusieurs demandes d'extradition du Ministère de la Magie britannique, les autorités argentines avaient toujours refusé catégoriquement de leur livrer le jeune homme.

Astoria en était secrètement heureuse, et lui avait rendu visite de nombreuses fois durant leurs voyages. Cette vie d'errance et de recherche intéressait bien plus la jeune femme que le travail de potioniste en laboratoire qu'elle aurait pu obtenir si elle était restée au Royaume-Uni, et étant l'unique héritière des Greengrass, Astoria avait facilement pu financer ces voyages. En six ans, les deux jeunes femmes avaient parcouru les six continents, des vastes plaines américaines aux steppes russes, en passant par le désert australien.

Après un voyage de deux mois au Chili, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient fait qu'une brève escale au Royaume-Uni, le temps pour elle de saluer leurs amis, avant de repartir pour l'Inde, où elles étaient à présent depuis près de trois semaines. Luna étudiait une espèce de scorpions encore inconnue, tandis qu'Astoria prélevait des échantillons qu'elle examinait ensuite dans le laboratoire qu'elle avait monté dans sa tente. Les cicatrices de la guerre ne les avaient jamais quittées, mais les deux jeunes femmes tentaient de se reconstruire, du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, en vivant leur passion.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement auprès de la tente, et Luna s'assit doucement dans un fauteuil, se mettant soudainement à tousser. Astoria la regarda d'un air soucieux, et disparut dans la tente, d'où elle ressortit avec une petite fiole qu'elle tendit immédiatement à son amie. Depuis quelques jours, l'état de Luna se dégradait à nouveau, et Astoria était inquiète. Elle avait songé à interrompre leur voyage pour rentrer au Royaume-Uni, mais sa compagne s'était catégoriquement opposée à cette idée. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais Astoria savait exactement ce que Luna avait pensé. « _Je préfère mourir ici, veillée par l'Himalaya, que dans un hôpital anglais_ ».

Et, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Luna faisait une rechute. Son état avait toujours fini par s'améliorer, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'en soit pas de même cette fois-ci.

« - Tu prépares les légumes ? Je vais faire chauffer le riz.

Luna hocha la tête, et Astoria disparut à nouveau dans la tente. Depuis six ans qu'elles vivaient ensemble, Astoria pouvait dire qu'elle connaissait Luna mieux que quiconque. Et, peut-être mieux que n'importe qui, elle comprenait que Luna n'avait pas envie d'être maternée. Elle se refusait donc à la traiter comme une malade, se contentant de lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin, et toute la force de son amitié.

De retour de la tente, Astoria ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la troisième chambre, par réflexe. Il était là, dans la position où elle l'avait laissé en partant, deux heures plus tôt. Il ne bougeait presque pas de la journée, ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de rester allonger, et de fixer le plafond de la tente, l'œil vide. Toujours silencieuse, elle s'approcha du lit, s'agenouillant à côté.

« - Drago ? commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, prenant sa main pour lui signaler sa présence.

Le jeune homme laissa rouler sa tête sur le côté, jusqu'à croiser son regard.

« - Tu viens manger ?

Toujours silencieux, il hocha la tête, avant de fixer le plafond à nouveau. Astoria n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. A la fin de la guerre, Drago avait été jugé, comme l'ensemble des Mangemorts survivants. Elle se souvenait encore de son procès, de la haine qui habitait l'immense salle, des insultes qui avaient fusé quand il était apparu. Les juges n'avaient été cléments pour personne. La population avait trop souffert, elle voulait des coupables, elle voulait que quelqu'un paie pour les horreurs qui avaient été commises. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient été condamnés à la prison à vie. Azkaban. A vie.

Drago était parti pour suivre le même chemin. La haine contre les Malefoy était tenace. Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre. Seule l'intervention de Harry Potter, et les témoignages en sa faveur de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, avait fait plier le jury. Drago, lui était resté muet. Il avait été condamné à dix ans de prison. Dix ans ! Une éternité. Il était sorti depuis six mois à présent, mais Azkaban avait laissé sur lui des traces indélébiles. Azkaban, même vidée de ses détraqueurs – ç'avait été la première mesure du nouveau Ministre de la Magie – était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'enfer sur Terre, et il semblait parfois à Astoria que Drago n'avait jamais quitté cet enfer.

A sa sortie de prison, il était retourné vivre avec sa mère. Narcissa était sortie du coma quelques mois après la victoire, et bien que très affaiblie, elle s'était acheté une petite maison, dans un lieu isolé et tenu secret, où elle avait attendu son fils dix ans durant. Là encore, seule l'intervention de Harry Potter avait rendu cette action possible. Sans lui, les biens des Malefoy auraient été confisqués dans leur intégralité, et Narcissa et Drago n'auraient rien eu. Harry avait au moins permis que l'héritage de Narcissa, ainsi qu'une partie de celui de Drago, soient préservés. C'était peu, mais cet argent leur avait permis de vivre, isolés du monde, durant ces six mois.

Narcissa était morte un mois plus tôt, ce qui avait précipité le retour de voyage d'Astoria et Luna. Encore éprouvé par sa sortie récente de prison, toujours traumatisé par Voldemort, Drago n'avait pas tenu le choc à la mort de sa mère. Il s'était effondré. Alors, Astoria et Luna, qui bien que brisées s'efforçaient d'avancer, du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, l'avaient pris sous leur aile. Elles avaient fait leurs bagages pour l'Inde, et avaient entraîné Drago avec elles. Il n'avait pas protesté, n'avait montré aucun enthousiasme. En fait, il n'avait rien dit. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ici, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de rester allongé, à fixer le plafond.

Mais Astoria et Luna ne perdaient pas espoir. Il leur avait fallu dix ans pour se reconstruire. Avec leur aide, Drago irait mieux. Déjà, elles l'avaient vu sourire, en observant un papillon s'envoler, un jour qu'elles l'avaient forcé à sortir. Ce n'était presque pas un sourire, un frémissement des lèvres à peine. Mais elles avaient vu, dans ses yeux, l'éclat de la vie. Elles ne perdaient pas espoir.

* * *

Blaise et János arrivèrent à Csejte aux alentours de sept heures et demi. Il était encore tôt et, appuyés contre la rambarde qui bordait la cour du château, ils voyaient la ville s'éveiller. Les fenêtres et volets s'ouvraient, et petit à petit, les habitants sortaient dans la rue. A chaque fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle, Blaise et son père étaient submergés par l'émotion, en comprenant ce qu'Ibolya avait accompli. Dix ans s'était écoulés, et Csejte n'avait pas cédé. Au contraire, la ville s'était développée, accueillant de nouveaux habitants. Sorciers et Moldus vivaient ensemble, en harmonie. Face à eux se trouvait une utopie vivante, un monde que nul n'osait imaginer, mais qui renaissait chaque matin sous leurs yeux.

A la mort d'Ibolya, l'enchantement s'était reporté sur son plus proche parent. Blaise ne savait pas pourquoi l'enchantement avait ignoré János, mais il était devenu, lui, Blaise Zabini, le porteur de l'héritage des Báthory. Il sentait encore les milliers de cœurs battre dans sa poitrine, les anciens comme les nouveaux. Il savait à présent reconnaître ceux qui étaient de son sang, et savait les mots pour les convaincre. L'héritage des Báthory était lourd à porter, mais c'était une fierté de chaque instant pour Blaise. Il n'était, heureusement, pas seul pour faire face à ces responsabilités : son père était là, ne l'abandonnait jamais. Et ici, à Csejte, ceux qui avaient été les plus fidèles lieutenants d'Ibolya se joignirent à lui, pour faire prospérer l'héritage que la dernière des Báthory avait laissé.

En dix ans, ils avaient fait des progrès immenses. Csejte était devenu la nouvelle capitale de l'empire des Báthory. Ici, comme durant des siècles auparavant, le monde progressait. Des scientifiques moldus et sorciers travaillaient main dans la main pour faire progresser les savoirs. Les découvertes étaient chaque jour plus nombreuses, et les liens entre les deux peuples chaque jour plus forts. Sur l'exemple de Csejte, et avec la participation de tous ici, Blaise avait créé d'autres cités indépendantes, des cités mixtes, où sorciers et Moldus vivaient ensemble. Elles n'étaient que trois, pour le moment. C'était peu, mais c'était énorme. Ensemble, les Báthory travaillaient à la construction d'un Empire, pour ce qu'ils espéraient être un monde nouveau.

Accompagné de son père, le soutenant avec délicatesse, Blaise descendit dans le cimetière, où se trouvait la tombe de sa tante. Elle n'était pas différente des autres : une simple dalle de marbre blanc la signalait, sur laquelle étaient inscrits un nom, et une date : « _Ibolya Báthory, 1928-1998_ ». Pas d'épitaphe, tous savaient qu'elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Autour d'elle, dans le petit cimetière, avaient été enterrés tous ceux ayant perdu la vie dans cette funeste bataille. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment devant la tombe, Blaise la nettoyant soigneusement, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il espérait que sa tante était fière de lui.

En sortant du cimetière, comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes n'empruntèrent pas le même chemin, faisant un détour pour passer devant la tombe de Pomona Chourave. La professeure n'avait pas survécu à la bataille. Son vieux cœur n'avait pas résisté à la mort d'Ibolya. Blaise avait choisi de l'inhumer ici, près de celle en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance. A quelques pas de là avait été enterré Albert. Le vieux majordome était mort un an après la bataille de Godric's Hollow. Blaise comme János savaient qu'il était mort de chagrin. La dernière bataille avait été coûteuse. Mais les survivants pansaient leurs plaies, et dix ans plus tard, construisaient quelque chose de beau.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent un couple qui, visiblement, avait eu la même idée qu'eux.

« - Réka, Charlie, sourit Blaise, appréciant de les croiser.

Il n'avait pas besoin de leur demander ce qu'ils venaient faire, le bouquet de fleurs de Réka parlant pour elle. Elle venait en effet régulièrement déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Jules, le chevalier-pégase adoré des Báthory. Il était par contre plus rare que Charlie Weasley l'accompagne. Après la guerre, le rouquin était retourné travailler en Roumanie, dans sa réserve de dragons. Il n'y était resté que deux ans. Après sa démission, il avait retrouvé Réka, et le couple vivait à présent Csejte. Ils étaient des acteurs importants de la vie locale, et Blaise s'appuyait régulièrement sur eux quand il mettait en place de nouveaux projets.

Le couple n'avait pas d'enfants, et il semblait à Blaise que c'était un choix délibéré de leur part. Il savait cependant que la situation était compliquée pour eux : Ibolya ne jouissant pas d'une grande popularité parmi les membres de l'Ordre, et les Weasley étant des membres éminents de l'Ordre, Charlie avait préféré ne pas parler de Réka à sa famille, qui ne savait donc pas qu'il ne vivait plus en Roumanie. Blaise était bien placé pour comprendre sa situation, lui-même ne pouvant expliquer à ses proches qu'Ibolya était sa tante … Le secret était parfois lourd à porter, et il lui arrivait de craindre la réaction de sa femme si jamais elle apprenait ses liens avec les Báthory. Mais la situation à la fin de la guerre ne lui avait pas permis d'avouer la vérité, et aujourd'hui il était trop tard.

* * *

« - Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard !

Ginny soupira, jetant un énième regard en arrière. Dans ses bras, du haut de ses un an, Daisy gazouillait gaiement, gigotant dans tous les sens. Ginny cala à nouveau sa fille correctement dans ses bras, et poussa la porte du Terrier.

« - Maman, on est là !

Elle se décala pour laisser passer Harry, qui poussa fermement les aînés à l'intérieur. Priam et Alexander étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de se chamailler, et n'avaient aucune envie d'obéir à leur père. Les bruits en provenance du salon eurent finalement raison de leur querelle, et les deux gamins se précipitèrent en direction de celui-ci, sûrs d'y trouver leurs cousins. Daisy se mit à gigoter de plus belle dans les bras de sa mère, visiblement désireuse de rejoindre ses frères.

« - Attend deux minutes ma chérie, on va d'abord trouver mamie.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sûre de trouver sa mère à l'étage. Molly était justement en train de les descendre, et la rejoignit rapidement. Dès qu'elle aperçut Daisy, elle se fendit d'un large sourire et attrapa sa petite-fille, ravie d'une telle attention.

« - Tout le monde est là ? s'enquit Ginny.

Molly secoua la tête.

« - Non, Hermione doit encore passer. Par contre, j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide, je suis débordée.

« - J'arrive maman.

Molly ne l'écoutait déjà plus, remontant l'escalier, Daisy toujours dans ses bras.

« - Tu vas aider mamie, mon ange ? Tu es adorable toi, tu n'embêtes pas mamie comme tes cousins, hein ma chérie.

Ginny se retourna, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à la pendule de l'entrée. Ils n'étaient pas en retard – après tout, la cérémonie n'était qu'à dix heures – mais elle connaissait suffisamment ses frères pour savoir qu'elle allait devoir les presser. Le Terrier n'avait pas changé, malgré la guerre, malgré les années, malgré le deuil. Il était toujours la maison de son enfance, pleine de rire et de vie, d'autant plus quand il était envahi par les nombreux enfants de la famille Weasley. Harry la rejoignit en quelques pas, sa cravate défaite à la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant d'attraper la cravate pour lui la mettre. Bien qu'à la tête du bureau des Aurors depuis peu, après un parcours exemplaire, le célèbre Harry Potter était toujours incapable de nouer correctement sa cravate sans l'aide de sa femme.

Sa femme. Cinq ans après leur mariage, elle peinait parfois à le croire. Peu de temps après la bataille de Godric's Hollow, Harry et Ginny s'étaient remis ensemble, pour la plus grande joie de Molly. Puis ils s'étaient à nouveau séparés, pour finalement se retrouver. Leur histoire avait été compliquée, ils avaient traversé des moments de doute, mais finalement, dix ans plus tard, ils pouvaient se dire heureux. Comblés, même.

« - Je vais aider ma mère. Surveille les monstres en attendant.

Harry acquiesça avec amusement. Molly et Arthur avaient accepté de garder les enfants pour la journée, ce qui expliquait leur présence aussi matinale au Terrier. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers : Percy et Audrey étaient déjà arrivés, accompagnés de leurs deux filles, et Fleur avait passé la nuit au Terrier avec Aurore.

Après la bataille de Godric's Hollow, et la mort de Bill, Fleur ne s'était pas effondrée, comme beaucoup l'avaient craint. Au contraire, elle avait soutenu Molly dans cette épreuve, et les deux femmes avaient construit des liens extrêmement forts. Aurore était née le 2 mai 1999, et avait fait la joie de toute la famille, rapportant l'espoir dans ce foyer marqué par le deuil. Depuis, Fleur vivait la moitié de l'année en Angleterre, d'où elle rendait régulièrement visite à sa belle-famille, et l'autre moitié en France, auprès de ses parents et de sa sœur. Elle avait rejoint le Ministère de la Magie français, et s'occupait des relations entre la France et le Royaume-Uni. Elle aurait dû être en France ce mois-ci, mais Aurore et elle étaient rentrées pour la cérémonie.

Aurore avait neuf ans à présent, et était le portrait craché de sa mère. Fleur devait la déposer chez Andromeda, où elle passerait la journée. Aurore avait visiblement un faible pour Teddy, qui vivait avec sa grand-mère, et les deux enfants adoraient passer du temps ensemble. Fleur avait pensé laisser sa fille en France – après tout, elle ne venait que pour deux jours, et la cérémonie de passation des pouvoirs de Ministre de la Magie à laquelle elle était obligée d'assister en tant que diplomate était très protocolaire – mais elle avait cédé devant l'insistance de sa fille. Fleur était de toute façon incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Aurore.

Harry jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à la pendule, avant de rejoindre le salon où avaient disparu ses fils. Ceux-ci étaient déjà en train de courir en poussant des hurlements de Sioux, sous le regard désapprobateur des plus âgées, Aurore, et Mary et Lucy, les deux filles de Percy. Sur le canapé, Ron pestait, essayant vainement de calmer sa fille qui aurait adoré jouer avec ses grands cousins. Minnie était – pour l'instant – la fille unique de Ron, et du haut de ses un an et demi, faisait sans cesse tourner son père en bourrique.

« - Elle a renversé son biberon sur ma chemise ! protesta Ron en croisant le regard inquisiteur de Harry.

Minnie laissa échapper un hoquet en forme de rire, et descendit des genoux de son père pour se dandiner jusqu'à son oncle. Harry la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire, intérieurement rassuré de savoir sa Daisy plus calme que sa cousine.

« - Je m'en occupe, va te nettoyer. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta femme ?

« - Je crois qu'elle est dehors, avec Audrey.

Harry hocha la tête, et laissant ses deux insupportables fils sous la surveillance d'Aurore, rejoignit à son tour le jardin. Les adultes manquants étaient en effet là, Percy discutant avec animation avec son père, tandis que Fleur, Audrey et Tracey se servaient un café, installées autour de la table du jardin. Apercevant sa fille dans les bras de Harry, Tracey se leva pour les rejoindre, ralentie par son ventre rond. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et semblait rayonner.

« - Mais c'est ma fille ça, s'amusa-t-elle alors que Minnie essayait de descendre des bras de son oncle pour la rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à papa ?

« - Elle lui a renversé son biberon dessus, expliqua Harry en posant la petite à terre. Tu vas bien ?

Tracey acquiesça, et attrapant sa fille par la main, rejoignit la table pour s'asseoir de nouveau, Harry à sa suite. Tout en terminant sa boisson, elle se mit à expliquer avec animation à Harry les dernières facéties de sa fille, qui suivait la conversation avec le plus grand intérêt. Tracey avait épousé Ron trois ans auparavant, et Harry en était sincèrement heureux. Il aimait vraiment l'ancienne Serpentard, qui avait longtemps été sa binôme durant la guerre. Par la suite, il avait gardé contact avec elle, et c'était ainsi que Ron avait, réellement, fait connaissance avec elle. Tracey travaillait au service de la coopération internationale, au Ministère de la Magie, mais elle était arrêtée depuis une semaine, son accouchement étant imminent. Depuis la naissance de Minnie, Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi nerveux et impatient, et s'amusait beaucoup de le voir courir dans tous les sens.

Ron avait rejoint Georges pour l'aider à tenir la boutique de farces et attrapes, et était très heureux là-bas. Il faisait d'ailleurs preuve d'un sens des affaires insoupçonné, et les deux frères avaient ouvert plusieurs filiales de la boutique dans différentes villes du Royaume-Uni. Georges ne pouvant venir à la cérémonie, Priam et Alex s'étaient plaints tout le trajet de l'absence de leurs cousins préférés, Francis et Roxanne. Roxanne avait deux ans de plus que Priam, mais était un véritable garçon manqué, et préférait de loin jouer avec son frère et ses cousins plutôt qu'avec ses cousines, bien trop calmes à son goût.

Charlie serait également absent lors de la cérémonie. Il était retourné travailler en Roumanie, et n'avait aucune raison de venir. Il avait pourtant promis à sa famille qu'il passerait les voir au cours de la semaine. Seule Hermione manquait donc à l'appel, et les membres de la famille restant s'attendaient à la voir arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour déposer ses enfants à son tour.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, Blaise fut de retour chez lui pour huit heures trente. Il laissa d'abord entrer son père, écoutant avec délice les bruits de la maisonnée.

« - Violet, dépêche-toi un peu, viens dire bonjour à votre père ! lança la voix familière depuis la cuisine.

Il sourit et se dirigea automatiquement dans cette direction, déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa femme. Hermione se retourna, un immense sourire stressé aux lèvres.

« - Violet ne veut pas s'habiller, je crois qu'elle et Alex sont fâchés. Merlin, il n'est pas neuf heures et je suis déjà fatiguée ! Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Occupe-toi d'Octave, je vais voir ta fille.

Blaise n'eut le temps de répondre à aucune de ces questions, Hermione étant déjà repartie.

« - Bonjour John, vous allez bien ? l'entendit-il lancer au passage.

Il se tourna vers Octave, qui le regardait depuis sa chaise haute.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas bu ton biberon, mon grand. Maman l'a posé où ?

Tout en discutant avec son fils, Blaise fit réchauffer le biberon avant de le lui tendre. L'enfant s'en empara avec avidité. A l'étage, il entendait Violet qui refusait catégoriquement de s'habiller, et qui rendait probablement sa mère folle. Heureusement qu'Octave était plus calme …

* * *

Hermione apparut finalement à neuf heures et quart, échevelée, portant un Octave très souriant et traînant une Violet qui refusait de mettre les pieds au Terrier.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Harry avec amusement alors qu'Hermione venait enfin de réussir à pousser sa fille à l'intérieur.

« - Elle ne veut plus parler à ton fils, expliqua rapidement Hermione. Je suis en retard ?

Il secoua la tête.

« - Presque. Neville nous rejoindra au Ministère, c'est ça ?

« - Oui.

Hermione et Neville étaient collègues, travaillant tous deux à Poudlard. Suivant sa passion, Neville était devenu professeur de Botanique, tandis qu'Hermione avait pris le poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Neville voyait régulièrement le reste du groupe, ayant formé des liens très solides avec Ginny et Harry durant la guerre. L'absence de Luna semblait parfois lui peser, mais il avait depuis longtemps accepté sa décision de quitter le pays. Même si tout le monde évitait le sujet, ils savaient que les médecins donnaient dix ans, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être beaucoup moins, à la jeune femme. Et ils comprenaient qu'elle voulait vivre les années qu'il lui restait comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé, en voyage perpétuel.

Neville était donc resté seul, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était malheureux. Il avait vécu quelques années avec Hannah Abott, mais ils étaient séparés depuis trois ans à présent, et Neville semblait s'accommoder de son célibat. Malgré son poste de professeur, Neville bénéficiait toujours d'une forte influence au Ministère de la Magie, tout comme Harry. La population sorcière se souvenait de leur rôle durant la guerre, et les deux hommes étaient depuis longtemps entrés dans les livres d'histoire – tout comme Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Leur importance expliquait qu'ils aient tous bénéficié des meilleures places pour assister à la cérémonie de passation des pouvoirs du Ministre de la Magie.

Malgré les craintes d'Hermione, ils arrivèrent à l'heure au Ministère, et purent rejoindre tranquillement leurs places à l'avant de la scène, non loin de l'estrade. Hermione fouillait les rideaux dissimulant les coulisses du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Blaise, qui semblait guetter son arrivée. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à son mari, qui lui rendit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans les coulisses.

« - Stressé ? lui demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait suivi son manège d'un air amusé.

« - Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas, soupira Blaise avec nervosité, retenant un petit rire.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être stressé, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione était dans la salle, et avec elle, son père et tous ceux qui étaient devenus, par la force des choses, ses amis. Même Ron semblait l'apprécier à présent !

« - Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Kingsley.

Il hocha la tête. Il travaillait depuis longtemps au Ministère, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait un discours face à une salle bondée. Mais à ce moment précis, alors qu'un technicien faisait le décompte avant son entrée sur scène, il voyait sa vie défiler. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait été élu Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni par 57,5% des sorciers britanniques, et il peinait encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait réussi. Il serait le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie britannique, âgé d'à peine trente ans ! Il avait des projets plein la tête, et les gens croyaient en lui. Il était soutenu par Hermione, par son père, par les Báthory, même si personne ne connaissait leur existence ou ses liens avec eux, ainsi que par Kingsley qui, élu puis réélu Ministre de la Magie, lui avait permis de faire ses preuves, de grimper les échelons, et l'avait finalement soutenu lors de la campagne.

Tout se passerait bien. Et quand le décompte prit fin, il suivit Kingsley sur l'estrade, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Il était prêt à changer le monde.

* * *

 **Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin ...**

 **J'aimerais juste apporter certaines précisions par rapport au destin de ces personnages :**

 **Blaise a été élu Ministre de la Magie, ce qui n'a pas été très difficile en étant marié à Hermione et avec le soutien de Harry et Kingsley, le ministre sortant (il a fait les 2 mandats d'après guerre). Néanmoins, personne ne sait que Blaise est le neveu d'Ibolya, et si le secret venait à s'éventer, il risquerait de tout perdre. En effet, les sorciers ont apprécié l'aide (décisive) d'Ibolya durant cette guerre, mais craignaient ses idéaux et les Bathory dans leur ensemble. Très simplement, sa mort les a rassurés. C'est aussi ce qui explique que Charlie préfère ne pas parler de sa relation avec Réka.**

 **Pour les enfants Weasley, j'ai préféré modifier les prénoms. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié le fait que Harry nomme ses enfants d'après ses parents morts qu'il n'a jamais connu, et d'après Dumbledore non plus (je pense que sa vision des choses a changée avec cette guerre plus longue). Ses enfants sont donc Priam (à la base, je voulais un roi anglais, comme James l'est, mais Molly a déjà pris pas mal de prénoms pour ses enfants, donc il a hérité du nom de Priam, le roi de Troie), Alexander (d'après le musical Alexander Hamilton, et parce qu'on peut aussi l'abréger en Al' (j'avais pensé à nommer James Thomas par rapport à Jefferson, pour rester dans la lignée, mais le diminutif en Tom est assez malvenu je pense), et Daisy (toujours un nom de fleur : la marguerite). Je pense que Victoire ne pouvait pas s'appeler ainsi (son anniversaire ne tombe plus le jour de la victoire, et son père est mort avant sa naissance), j'ai donc cherché un prénom français : Aurore. Et enfin, l'idée que Georges appelle son fils du nom de son frère me semble assez malsaine, Fred est donc devenu Francis. Pour finir sur les enfants d'Hermione, Blaise a choisi le nom de Violet (en référence à sa tante, ce qu'Hermione ne sait pas - Ibolya signifiant violette en hongrois). Et Minnie est un hommage à Minerva.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à ajouter. Encore une fois, je voudrais vous remercier pour m'avoir suivi aussi longtemps, et être toujours là alors que je pose le point final à cette fiction.**

 **Passez une bonne journée, une bonne soirée, de bonnes vacances, et peut-être qu'on se retrouvera sur une autre fiction.**


End file.
